The Commander's Poet
by MilkSapphire
Summary: Hun Series Part I: Attila The Hun's Commander in Chief kidnaps a Greek poet to take her as her slave and tutor for the children in her tribe. The ruthless commander realizes that there is more to life when the poet shows her that compassion is more important than wielding a sword.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this story has been in the back of my mind for quite some time, probably over a year. I've always enjoyed the history of the Huns and Attila. I think Xena would definitely fit in with these people considering her background with warlords and battle skills. Plus, I just love conqueror Xena and felt like we didn't see enough of her in the show. I wish to share with you all my stories and many ideas that pop in my head.  
**

 **I've been working on this plot for a long time, though I will not ignore my other stories, but was too hyped to not at least write a prologue. I will make it as detailed as possible, as always, creating a different verse entirely. Hope you all enjoy and feedback would be great, makes authors happy to hear reader's thoughts lol ;)**

 **Also, unsure whether to rate this as Teen or Mature, because I wanted to write a more adult story, but we shall see what entails later. I will keep it as M rated, just for safety.**

 **Enjoy this piece and hopefully more to come.**

The Commander's Poet

 _Preface_

One of the largest tribes settled in the center of the Balkans, belonged to King Rua, the uncle of Attila and his elder brother, Bleda. Attila's father died in battle fighting against the Visigoths that charged through the Balkan territory close to the Caspian Sea, leaving Attila an orphan of war, abandoned and the only survivor of his tribe. It wasn't until his uncle, Rua, came to his rescue and took him under his wing. Bleda lived with King Rua from birth due to his mother dying of a fever when he was a babe.

Attila trained from a young boy and grew into a fierce warrior, rivaling his uncle in combat. He desired an army of his own and one day when his uncle died, he wanted to be king, but since Bleda was the eldest, the crown would indefinitely go to him. He knew that Bleda was not fit to be king because he was lazy and never drew a sword his entire life. He had never experienced war or true loss like Attila did.

As Attila grew older he realized that he needed to establish himself as a fine ruler and sought out recruits to be his military commander to help him lead his people into victory for the future. He searched for years and found someone who might be able to help him. Borias, a man from the Caspian tribes, a great noble fighter and was renowned as a great Hun warrior for several years.

He employed Borias as his commander in chief of the Hunnic military and offered to take in Borias' entire tribe into the Balkans as gratitude and to show his loyalty. Little did he know that a certain woman that accompanied Borias, would bring the light to his eyes. She too, was a great warrior and Borias' lover at the time. She was feared by many people in the Caspian tribes because of her savagery and ferocity. Attila grew to adore her and treated her as his little sister thus appointing her to second in command of his military alongside Borias. He was impressed by her fighting skills and someday he knew he would need her support to conquer all the lands that belonged to Valentinian and Theodosius.

This woman was Xena, born a Thracian in the Balkans, and Queen of the Caspian Sea. She was feared by many and was able to conquer all of the Caspian tribes with Borias by her side. Together they ruled the Caspian and Black Seas. Attila knew with Xena's knowledge of war and swordsmanship, she would be a great fit for his expedition against Constantinople and one day, Rome.

This time marked the downfall of the Holy Roman Empire and was taken by a group of tribal warriors known as the Huns. The Roman Empire had seen darkness fall upon the world when they realized that their land was being turned over to the Huns and their leader, the great vicious warlord, Attila, and his army of savage tribal men. Attila and his men conquered over the Eastern Roman Empire in a span of ten years –rain of blood came crashing down on the Eastern Roman Empire and the Western Empire feared that one day, Attila and his men would conquer them too.

The Western Roman emperor, Valentinian III, a childish ruler, guided by his elderly mother, Placida, and his military commander in chief, Flavius Aetius, was not concerned by the Huns early on. The young foolish emperor believed that Attila's men would not dare come and invade Rome, the holy city of both East and West of the greatest empire that the world had ever seen. The Huns were barbaric in nature and were considered savages by the Roman people. They were people from various ethnic backgrounds that congregated to form a nation that united as one ethnicity, one kind; the Huns. A nation under God to destroy the Holy Roman Empire and claim it for themselves with Attila as their leader.

The Huns at first, did not despise the Roman elites and the emperor, Valentinian or even the Eastern emperor, Theodosius. Attila, a young warlord would lead his people to victory in a vicious ongoing battle that lasted for more than forty years, trying to claim the Roman's lands and one day, to rule the world and create an empire so great that God would fear it. The Huns would keep expanding until the Romans were obsolete thus creating a Hunnic Empire with Attila as its king.

This century, this era, marks the turning point of the rise of a Hun king and a battle with the Roman Emperors to fight valiantly and declare what they think is rightfully theirs, but not without help from friends.

* * *

 _Prologue Part I_

Pannonia, the capital of King Rua's tribe, hosted a celebration for the wedding of Attila and his lover, Cera. She was once a captured slave girl and Attila desired her from the start and wanted his brother, Bleda, to stay away from her, knowing he would be jealous of the beautiful red haired tribal woman. But this night, they were married and the entire tribe gathered outside in the center of the grounds, drinking and dancing together.

The men of the tribe joined in a giant circle and practiced a ritual dance, clapping and chanting in their native tongue to celebrate the union of Attila and Cera. The women had a circle of their own, joining hands together and dropped to their knees and jumped back up, alternating between both steps whilst singing a tribal wedding song to correlate with the men's dance and chanting during this happy time.

Xena sat in a chair, overlooking the dancing women and men of the tribe. She did not really care for such celebrations all that much but knew that these people loved to party as well as fight. She did not oppose parties, because she too loved to splurge every now and then when there was a victory or special occasion.

Borias left the circle of men and laughed, picking up a bottle of mead, pouring himself a glass. He caught his breath and saw Xena sitting by herself, far from the festivities. He decided to go and join her so she wouldn't be alone as he knew that she would not be feeling up to joining in. Xena noticed him walking towards her and she smiled, seeing that he was enjoying himself. She adjusted in her chair and he sat beside her on an empty wooden stool, sipping the mead.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" he asked and then kissed her hand gently. She smirked and with every movement her entire outfit jingled with her. She wore a black long dress that reached the floor, covering her black close-toed burgundy sandals. Her headdress had many coins and silver chains on it, covering her long raven hair that barely reached her hips.

"Unlike you and Attila, I enjoy watching, not partaking in parties," she replied and looked out at the smiling women, dancing in a circle around the large bonfire.

Borias scoffed and held onto her hand firmly, "I thought you enjoyed parties, Xena..." he said in his thick, raspy accented voice. Staring into her crisp bright blue eyes he saw that she was mildly enjoying his teasing nature.

"Only when they benefit _me_ ," chuckling softly and he rolled his eyes, groaning at her response, though he knew she was right. She tended to want to be the center of attention at most times, though she was not so greedy to put herself or the tribe in danger for the sake of winning a battle.

Attila came running forth and wrapped his arms around Xena from behind. She jumped and he kissed her cheek. "Xena!" he exclaimed, spilling some of his mead on her dress due to his drunken nature. Xena frowned, lifting an eyebrow up at him. His eyes widened and he took the scarf hanging around his neck and began wiping the alcohol off her shoulder. "Forgive me," he shook his head, now embarrassed.

Xena grunted and slapped his hand away, "it's fine," she brushed off some of the mead from her dress and adjusted herself in the chair, leaning her cheek on her palm, now annoyed and slightly irritated. "Can't you go be drunk somewhere else?" she rolled her eyes.

Borias smirked and stood up, hugging his tribal brother, "where is your new wife?" he asked.

Attila had a smug smile on his face, "she's _waiting_ for me," he whispered and Borias' eyebrows lifted then he smiled, both began laughing together, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Oh please," Xena snickered and turned to see both the men ceased laughing. Borias folded his arms and she looked at him incredulously. " _What_?" she frowned.

"Oh now you've spoiled her mood, Borias," Attila chuckled and that only irritated Xena more and she turned around, looking at the dancing people, enjoying themselves while she sulked. He knelt down and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her warmly and she cringed. "You know how much I love you as a sister," he said sweetly and Xena sighed heavily and she was unresponsive.

His eyes traveled to her swollen abdomen and he looked up at her, "and how is the child?" he was obviously concerned for her well being, though she didn't appreciate it much. She snapped her head towards him and glared into his bright green eyes. He sensed her negativity and stood up, taking some generous steps away from her. Attila stood next to Borias and smiled at him, "God shall grant you both a healthy boy!"

Borias nodded and hugged his friend before he went off to consummate his marriage with his new wife. Xena sat in her chair, lowering eyes at what Attila had said. She hoped that her child was a boy, fearing that a daughter would bring her and Borias trouble ahead in the future.

He walked and brought the stool to sit on in front of her. He lifted her chin and saw sadness in her eyes. "You, the mighty Caspian Queen... _afraid_?" he teased, hoping to lighten her mood. She hinted at a small smile but it soon disappeared. He sighed and grasped both of her hands, gripping tightly then kissed her knuckles gingerly. "You have nothing to fear, Xena," he whispered. Still the party continued behind him and she said nothing as her reply.

He had never seen her afraid before and he saw it in her eyes, though she tried to hide it, this was probably the one thing she was bad at –hiding her true emotions. She never liked to admit it, but she was only human and it was inevitable that she showed her emotions when need be. Curious, he set both his hands on her belly, he felt his unborn child kicking his palms, then a smile came to him.

She smirked and placed her slender hand over his, intertwining their fingers. He had a big grin upon his face and she sighed and lifted his chin with her free hand. "What if the Visigoths invade us?" her eyebrows creased, now fear setting in.

He touched her cheek and put on a smile for her sake, "if they do, Attila and I will handle them. You don't need to worry," he stood up and kissed her forehead and she frowned, not satisfied with the answer. She gripped his hand and he halted, staring in her anger filled eyes.

"If you don't get rid of them, I will do it myself," her voice filled with determination, anger, malice and valor all in one. "You know what they did to the other Balkan tribes' children, Borias," her eyes narrowed as her frown deepened.

He cupped her cheeks in his large palms and stared at her, firmly replying, "your job is to protect _our_ child, Xena. I know what those savages do to our tribes, you don't need to remind me," he groaned. Deciding to put that in the back of his mind he grinned at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the chair, "come to bed with me," his voice sultry and she lifted an eyebrow, smiling at his current mood. He helped her out of the chair and they left to go to their large yurt, three times the size as any of the other yurts and next to Attila's large dwelling.

* * *

Roman soldiers walked the plains of the Balkans, searching for a spot to camp in. The campaign against the Visigoths was longer than expected and the Western Roman commander in chief, Flavius Aetius, lead a ferocious battle against King Theodoric of the Visigoth kingdom in the eastern Balkans.

The group of soldiers walked across the large wheat stalks and saw smoke not far from where they stood. Figuring they should check it out, they had no idea there would be people in this area, at least not live people. They feared there would be more Goths to sabotage. Coming over the hill one of the men whistled to his men.

"Quick!" he yelled and the others joined him. Together they saw a huge tribe, thousands of people probably and hundreds of yurts, a large abode in the outskirts of the tribe. The man who found the tribe saw a yellow flag with a bull on it and frowned, squinting his eyes, trying to see any more clues he could find. "We must report to Sir Aetius about this," he smiled.

Another soldier seemed less enthused, "what if they are more Goths? Probably spies of King Theodoric himself!" he said and the man shook his head at him.

"No, these are not the Visigoths, my friend. These are the Huns," he smiled, proud of his treasure and couldn't wait to tell his commander. "I will wait here. You go to our commander, tell him at once! It is urgent!" he demanded and the others ran off. Smiling, folding his arms he saw a few people coming out of their yurts to start the day, though the morning was gloomy and sun had not yet risen, it would be a lovely day. A bonus he would receive from his emperor Valentinian for his discovery of the valiant Huns.

* * *

King Rua dressed in his armor with animal pelts draped over his shoulders. He stepped out of his yurt and noticed all of the women and men preparing for the day. All looked a bit hung over from the festivities the night before. Of course, wedding celebrations were quite grand and special in the Hun tribes. They were nights to be remembered and Rua made sure that everyone had plenty of wine, mead and food to share with all the tribe members.

Bleda, his eldest nephew emerged from his yurt, looking a bit haggard from the ceremonies last night. He walked over to him and pat his back harshly. "Bleda! You have enjoyed yourself surely?" he had a bit of mirth in his eyes.

The young man held his head, feeling his head throbbing harder the more his uncle spoke loudly. "My brother knows how to throw a party, that's for sure." He walked to the well and took the ladle drinking some much needed water. As he drank his eyes traveled to the hill and saw many Roman soldiers peering at them, probably twenty of them at least and a man that looked of utmost importance. "Uncle!" he called out, wiping his mouth.

Rua hurried over and he too now saw the Romans spying on their tribe. "Romans in the Balkans?" he couldn't believe it. "Go wake Attila and Borias," he said and Bleda refused to move, now angered by the Romans daring to come to their land. "Go!" he pushed him and Bleda groaned then ran off to get his brother and Borias. He didn't want to see the shocked look on their faces from this sudden news.

* * *

Attila woke up, stretching his arms over his head then glanced over at his newlywed wife, sleeping soundly. The covers draped over her body perfectly shaping her slender curved body. He leaned over and pulled down the blanket uncovering her medium sized breast. Tracing his finger over her nipple she stirred and shivered at his touch.

Cera's eyes fluttered open and he kissed her shoulder, cupping her breast in his palm. She smirked at him, "you didn't get enough last night?" she said in a husky sleepy voice. His hand traveled under the sheets and she felt his hand graze over her flat abdomen, grabbing her inner thigh and her body tensed. She turned over on her side and kissed his lips gingerly. Attila smiled and began kissing her neck as his fingers slipped inside her. Cera's eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. "Attila..." she hissed.

Bleda came into his brother's room and Attila turned, hearing footsteps. Cera gasped and covered herself with the blankets. Bleda smirked, "brother I see you are having your fill with your redhead goddess," he folded his arms.

Attila frowned and now his was in no mood to have sex with his new wife courtesy of his dear brother. "What do you want, Bleda?" he stood up, naked, and grabbed the goblet of mead that was leftover from last night and took a generous swig.

"There are Romans over the hill. Our uncle demands your presence," Bleda said and Attila set the goblet down.

"Romans?" he wanted to make sure he heard that right. Bleda nodded, "tell him I will be there in a moment. Wake Borias," he grabbed his pants and began dressing as fast as possible. His brother left the room and went to inform King Rua, after he awakened Borias.

Cera crawled to the end of the bed with an imminent frown on her lips, "Attila, what did he mean that Romans were here?"

Attila slipped on his boots and threw his animal pelts over his shoulders. "I am going to find out," he grunted then got up, adjusting his belt. He leaned down and kissed her lips with force. He pulled away and brushed a few tendrils behind her ear, "stay here where you are safe." He smiled then grabbed his sword, hurrying out of the room to meet his uncle and brother to see these so called Romans and why they were here in the first place.

* * *

Bleda entered Borias' and Xena's yurt, seeing they were both still sleeping and he had his arm draped over Xena. He cleared his throat and Borias opened his eyes, sitting up on his elbow. "Attila and King Rua need you at the front of the hill."

He yawned, "what is it this time?" he was not in the mood for this especially so early in the morning. He couldn't even see the sun yet that's how early it was.

"It's urgent. The Romans are here," Bleda said and was going to stand there until he agreed to come out with him. Xena opened her eyes and frowned seeing Attila's brother in their yurt. "Good morning, Xena," he smiled at her sweetly. She rolled her eyes and rested her head back down on the pillow.

Borias sighed and rubbed his face, "give me some time and I will be there," he said, waving his hand at him. Bleda nodded, content with that, he knew he could trust Borias and left the yurt in a haste. He stood up slowly and grabbed his pants and tunic, not happy about being woken up, but it must be urgent otherwise Bleda wouldn't come in here personally. And if the king said it was important, then it must be serious.

Xena sat up, covering her upper half with the warm wool blanket and smiled at him smugly. His eyes lowered to her and saw that enticing smile. She grabbed his hand, "last night was fun," her eyes squinted as her smile widened.

He chuckled softly, "was it?" he tightened his belt around his slender waist. "I have to go meet with Attila and the king about some Romans," he sighed, rolling his eyes then grabbed his sword, sheathing it in its holster.

She frowned at that and grabbed his hand, not wishing him to leave, "I'll come with you." He quirked his mouth then knelt down in front of her and looked into her glowing blue eyes that would enchant anyone.

"I want you to stay here," he whispered.

She shook her head, "but I am second in command. I should be there too," her voice filled with determination and he knew better than to argue with her and decided to keep his mouth shut. She smiled, knowing that he would not dare detest her and since she was the second in command in the military, she was just as important as Attila, his brother, Borias and King Rua. "Go on without me, I will be there," she winked.

He sighed and kissed her forehead, "I'll be waiting for you by the front," he groaned inwardly, not happy that she was joining in, fearing that she might be harmed, but it was almost impossible to reason with her, especially when she wanted to do what she wanted, when she wanted. He grabbed an extra sword and left the yurt to meet with everyone by the hill.

* * *

Attila and Borias met halfway as they walked to the front of the hill together. Attila looked at the gaggle of Romans, huddling together like a herd of sheep. "Romans never come here," Attila frowned, his pace quickening.

"They are not attacking." Borias noticed, as they kept staring at King Rua and Bleda, waiting for them. "What do they want?" he hissed.

"We're going to find out," Attila ran to the front and Borias followed shortly.

They joined the others and King Rua turned his head at the arrivals. "I am not sure of their intentions," he said to his youngest nephew.

Attila nodded and saw the commander of the Romans staring down at them with curious eyes. "I say we meet with them, uncle," he said and Rua shot him a look. "We see what they want with us. We don't need conflict with the Romans. Besides, I want to see what their game is," he smiled deviously at the thought of Romans entering his people's domain. The Romans were now in their realm and it was time to play a game.

Borias frowned, folding his arms, "Romans are known for trickery, Attila. We need to be on our guard," he pressed.

"Indeed Borias, which is why I want to interrogate the commander," he nudged his head at the tall meaty one glaring at them. Some men began walking up the hill to tell the Romans they wished to converse. "Look at the pig," he chuckled.

* * *

Flavius Aetius was brought into the large abode of the gracious Hun King Rua. Attila made the rest of the Romans stay outside the fort, not trusting them at all. The Roman commander sat down on a large pillow, opposite the king, Attila, Bleda and Borias. He admired these people as they lived as such barbarians and were completely uncivilized in his eyes, coming from a wealthy elite background.

Xena entered the room and all eyes went to her. Aetius turned his head and saw a striking raven haired woman, wearing a coined headpiece draped over her long locks. His eyes grew as he gawked over her beauty. His eyes scanned her body and she wore black fur covering her dress and she eyed him staring at her. She walked over behind him and sat next to Borias on the pillow, tucking her legs under her. Smiling at Attila he simply gave her a small head nod, glad she was here to see the interrogation process, though he hoped she would keep her mouth shut. She never was a talker, but when she was, she said some of the most cruel things that could scare off the most ruthless warlords ever to walk this earth. He hoped she'd cooperate.

King Rua cleared his throat, now grabbing everyone's attention. "Welcome to my home, commander," he smiled at the Roman.

Aetius bowed his head graciously, "it is an honor to be in your presence," he smirked.

"you know of us, then?" the king asked, hesitant of this Roman and his lies.

Flavius Aetius smiled, nodding, "of course. I know of the Huns, your highness," he eyed Attila, "and I know of you," he said and Attila raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Your people have a large some of land that rivals the Visigoth king," he chuckled and everyone in the room remained silent, not getting the joke. His laughter died and he extended his hand and the Hun guards came closer to the king. Aetius saw the guards out of the corner of his eye and retracted his hand. "I have come to make a proposition for you all."

Xena frowned, not liking the sound of that. "What kind of proposition?" she asked and all eyes went to her. The Roman turned his head and couldn't help but smile at her, smitten by her beauty.

"I didn't know the Huns had such gorgeous women," Aetius smiled and Xena was less enthused by his flattery.

Attila sighed, "Xena is my second in command. She is to be respected," he said and the Roman nodded, understanding fully.

"Of course," he continued smiling at the raven haired splendor. He redirected his attention to the king, "I want to ally with your people. Rome needs to expand her empire and I think you are great warriors to have on Rome's side."

King Rua frowned and looked to his nephews, waiting for their response, but everyone was quite surprised. Xena was the only one who seemed to have a voice today. "Why would we want to join Rome?" she asked and Attila shot her a glare. He knew she was going to do this, though she seemed to be behaving herself and he trusted her judgment in matters like these.

Aetius turned to her, "your people would prosper in Rome's wealth and you would receive all the glory of course, dedicating yourself to Rome as an ally –friends," he grinned and she turned to Borias, and both shared a look.

"What will you give us if we decide to ally with you?" Xena asked and King Rua nodded, very happy to see that she was asking all the right questions while everyone remained flabbergasted at this sudden proposition.

The Roman eyed everyone and grinned nervously at the Hun king. "Two thousand Roman soldiers and one fourth Roman pounds for your alliance and you may keep half of what you plunder along Rome's expansion." He said and Attila looked to his uncle, wondering if this was a good deal.

"One fourth is not enough!" Xena reprimanded. "Two fourths Roman pounds and seventy percent of anything we may find during our excursions."

Attila frowned, "we will not exceed our greed," he eyed Xena and Borias grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly so she wouldn't argue. "We will take the one fourth pounds, _but_ keep the seventy percent commerce," he said and Aetius sighed.

"I'm sure the emperor would have no problem with that deal," Aetius smiled, bowing his head. Xena frowned, narrowing her eyes at the Roman. He turned to the king, "so we have a deal?" he paused, "unless the lady objects..." his eyes traveled to Xena.

King Rua shook his head, "no, we will take the offer," he stood up and everyone else stood. Aetius smiled and extended his hand to shake it. The king looked at his hand, puzzled at what he was supposed to do with it. Aetius sensed that these people definitely not up to par on civil meetings and slowly retracted his hand.

"I will notify the emperor of our meeting then. I will send a currier for more information," he said and he was shown the way out of the conference.

Xena stood up and now that the Roman was gone Attila approached her, "Xena, you were out of line," he hissed, inches from her face.

"You were going to let that Roman pig walk all over you!" Xena yelled at him and Attila groaned, frustrated with her obstinacy. He was a gentle man, except when it came to war and he realized that she was indeed a skilled warrior and knew how to negotiate but she was not queen here, she was not in charge. He also reminded himself that she was pregnant and took a step back from her, giving her personal space.

He exhaled heavily, "you are my best commander, Xena. I trust you and you know I trust your judgment, but if we ally with the Romans, we want them on our side, not against us. We will work together, as a team," he said, making sure he made himself clear. He left her side and Bleda smirked, following his little brother.

Borias grabbed her arms and held her close to his body, " _Xena_ ," he hissed, "you need to learn your boundaries!"

She growled and pushed him away from her, "you need to learn to sense a snake when you see one, Borias!" she brushed passed him and stormed out of the small room. He rubbed his face, frustrated with her actions, though she had a point, he thought.

* * *

Flavius Aetius returned to his camp in one piece, he expected nothing less since the Huns decided to meet with him. He met with his soldiers, "inform Valentinian that we have the Huns on our side. I am sure he will be pleased," he smiled, slipping his red plumed feather helmet on his head. The men nodded and ran off to inform their messenger and their soon return to Rome about this grand news.

He turned back and looked at the tribe and couldn't stop thinking of that raven haired woman. She was definitely smart as well as beautiful. But he sensed that she was dangerous and he did not trust her. She was so quick to denounce his offer and create one for herself. Because of this, he admired her bravery not to stand down against newcomers in the area. She might be a problem, he told himself. He needed to keep an eye on her, but he saw that the king and Attila were fond of her opinions and that too could be dangerous.

He only hoped that she would not be an issue as the alliance between Mother Rome and the Huns. He would definitely have her investigated when he returned to Rome, that was a promise.

 **AN: save for a part II**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Holy mother of God. I never wrote such a long chapter in my entire life of writing stories. I wanted to make this really long so I wouldn't have to split it up into three parts. This chapter is very intense with a lot of information that is vital and will probably intrigue you all some more. Maybe lol.**

 **Enjoy and good luck, everyone! Hope you enjoy this adventure.**

 _Prologue Part II_

In Rome, Valentinian, the youngest Roman Emperor in the history of the entire empire, sat in a chair opposite his military commander, Flavius Aetius. He grew bored of Aetius' strategic planning lessons and desired more to be with his younger sister, Honoria. His entire life, after his uncle died and he became his successor of mother Rome, his mother, Placida, was in charge of all the politics and meetings. Valentinian yawned as Aetius kept pointing to spots on the map tacked to the wall.

He leaned his cheek on his palm and Aetius turned around to see that his emperor was not listening. He was expecting that and nothing less from the young foolish emperor. "You are tired, your highness?" he smiled tightly, trying to contain his temper, which was rising by the second.

The emperor nodded, "this is so boring, Aetius," scoffing he stood up and walked to the map. He noticed the city Pannonia, noting that was the capital of the Hunnic tribes in the Balkans. "What is it with you and these Huns?" he laughed, "they are savages from what I hear." He shrugged a shoulder and folded his arms, then looked at the large amount of land the Huns had and it bordered the Eastern Roman Empire's holy city, Constantinople. "You said you allied with these barbarians?" he looked up at the commander.

Aetius nodded, "I did sire. They are great fighters and rose to power so quickly," he frowned, thinking that was quite remarkable of them. Though when he met with King Rua and his nephews, they did not seem like savages or barbarians whilst in his presence. "I thought to ally with them so they would not try and overthrow Rome."

Valentinian cackled loudly, " _overthrow_ Rome? That's ridiculous, Aetius!" he shook his head, still laughing at the preposterous idea.

"Beware those that rise to power quickly, sire," Aetius stressed but the young emperor was not interested in talking of these Huns anymore.

Honoria ran into the room, being chased by her elder cousin, Petronius. Her white Roman gown trailed behind her and she giggled as she ran behind her elder emperor brother, trying to get away from their cousin. Valentinian smiled seeing his little sister, only a few years younger than he. "Petronius, you dare attack my sister?" he joked.

Petronius leaned on the table and Honoria grabbed Valentinian's hand and they ran from behind the table and knocked over a vase with orchids. Placida, their mother, entered the room and clung to the wall as she saw her adult children running from their cousin. "Excuse us, mummy!" Honoria said aloud and they rounded the corner.

Aetius groaned and slammed the quill down on the table. Placida walked over to him and saw the map hanging on the wall. "Your son does not pay attention to anything I say, Placida," he growled.

She folded her arms, "I know my son can be very childish sometimes, Aetius. He just needs time."

"He needs to grow up!" Aetius raised his voice and some of the slaves looked their way. He sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He saw her looking at the map and a large area was outlined in black ink.

"I was informed that you have allied with the savage Huns..." she turned to him with a frown, "is this true?"

He affirmed her question, "yes, I did. I feel that an alliance will keep them from trying to conquer Rome in the future. It will be best if we are friends with these people, Placida," he said and she did not seem convinced.

She looked at the circled city, Pannonia and thought that was an interesting city for a capital. "You honestly believe those barbaric Bedouins would try and take Rome for themselves?" she turned to him.

"Just to be on the safe side, your highness," he smiled, "those who rise to power quickly, often conquer quickly."

Placida's eyes scanned the map and saw the Huns had quite a large amount of land at their disposal already. They bordered Northern Gaul and also Constantinople. Those places were sacred to the Western Empire and could not be compromised. "I'd like to meet these Huns," she blinked and Aetius was surprised to hear that. "Invite them to Rome," she trailed off and left the room, rounding the corner without giving the commander time to refute her request.

* * *

Cera walked out of the large wooden dwelling as she waited for Attila to finish hunting with his men out in the forests, miles from their campsite. It had been weeks since the Romans came to Pannonia and all seemed quiet for now, though she was very untrusting of the Romans because she used to live in the Roman Empire as a slave girl and was transferred to the Hunnic lands. It was then, a year ago, that she met Attila and the two remained together for that year and finally married almost a month ago.

She came to the well and began filling her bucket with water to take back to her bedroom. Bleda saw her by the well and grinned. He ran his fingers through his long black hair and approached her silently.

He grabbed her from behind and Cera gasped loudly. She lifted her eyes and saw Attila's brother. "Bleda! Get off of me!" she groaned and tried to get free from his hold, but he squeezed her harder so she was unable to fight back.

His hand traveled down her soft neck and slipped off her dress from her rounded shoulders. Slipping his hand underneath her dress, he grabbed her breast and her eyes widened. "My brother does not deserve a beautiful woman such as yourself," he whispered in her ear as he sniffed her red long locks.

"Attila will scalp you when he finds out!" she growled and he tugged on her hair and she winced. He licked her cheek and her face contorted in disgust and felt his hand traveling lower under her dress and she was unable to break free, squirming as hard as she could.

Borias came walking into the center of the camp, just finishing meeting with King Rua about a message he received from Rome. He tucked the scroll in his vest then noticed Bleda groping Cera by the well with such force and even heard her cursing at him. It was obvious that she was not enjoying his company to put it nicely. He grabbed a dagger from his belt and marched over to the well.

Bleda smiled and kissed her neck and she restrained his hold. Borias held the tip of the dagger close to Bleda's neck with a devious smile. "What are you doing, Bleda?" he hissed in his ear. The Hun prince turned and threw Cera on the ground and she ate dirt. Rolling up his sleeves he attempted to attack Borias but he failed as Borias side stepped him and tripped him.

"This is none of your business, Borias!" he growled and Borias smiled enticingly at the man.

"That is not your woman, but your brother's. Walk away and no one gets hurt," he frowned and gripped the dagger's handle tightly. Bleda was not going to walk away and he knew that. The Hun prince ran for him and Borias pushed him on the ground and straddled his legs over the sore fighter and sat on top of his back. Grabbing his long hair, lifting his head off the ground, the dagger came to a vital vein in his neck. "Stop embarrassing yourself, Bleda," he smugly grinned. "Or I'll scalp you myself," he hissed.

Borias sheathed his dagger and stood up then grabbed Cera's hand. "Are you alright?" he asked, peering down at her torn dress. He took off a scarf from his neck and wrapped it around Cera to cover herself. She nodded and he kissed her forehead and told her to go back to her room to wait for Attila to return and make sure she wouldn't leave either.

Bleda got up and rubbed his sore ribs, "Borias!" he yelled and he turned to face him. "I am the king's nephew! You will not treat me like that!" he was still trying to redeem himself.

Though, Borias chuckled and began walking away from the prince, "you may be a prince, but you are not a man," he shook his head and kept walking. Bleda's eyes widened and he stood in shock, unable to move at the audacity of Borias to say such things. He would definitely not tell anyone of his failure today. He was an awful fighter, nothing like his younger brother that's for sure.

* * *

Inside the yurt Xena stood over a high shelf, pouring liquid into small vials. She frowned, concentrating on pouring the liquid from a large canister into the small bottles. She corked the last bottle and shook the liquid, examining the color change from dark blue to clear. She smiled and placed the vial next to the others. Counting silently to herself there were ten vials lined up accordingly, though she still had some liquid left in the canister, she would need more bottles.

Borias came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her, beneath her breasts and sniffed her hair. Xena smirked and grabbed his wrist, "you smell like lavender," he whispered in her ear then kissed her cheek.

She turned her head and lifted an eyebrow at him, "you smell like trouble," she frowned, then turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, coming closer to him. "I heard someone yelling outside, what did you do?" she was suspicious already without knowing what happened.

He sighed, "Bleda was trying to have his way with Cera," he saw her eyes narrow.

"I don't like that idiot," she toyed with his long hair and pursed her lips, staring into his dark brown eyes, "he should be gotten rid of. He is of no use to us. He is a poor fighter and a poor excuse for a prince."

He agreed with her and rested his hands on her hips, "we can't do anything about it," he sighed, wishing that he could, though he was sure Rua would have him on a pike the second he killed Bleda for his incompetence. She nodded and smiled enchantingly at him, distracting him, she pulled him as close as possible and then it donned on him. "I have something for you," he smiled and pulled away from her, digging in his vest. She frowned and he presented a scroll with a red ribbon tied around it.

She took the scroll and instantly knew it was from Rome. "What is this?" her eyes traveled up to him.

"A message from Rome sent by Emperor Valentinian. It was delivered this morning to Rua," he said and Xena's lips curled into a sly smile.

"And the king wants _me_ to read it for him?" she asked, though she need not to. She was the only person in the camp that could read Latin, or read anything for that matter. Everyone here was uneducated and did not know how to read or write, only speaking in their native tongues and even learned Latin for the sake of the Roman's expansion. All of the messages sent to the king were given to Xena to read, though they had few messages sent to them but when they did, she was the one to read them.

Borias lowered his eyes, feeling embarrassed for himself, his people and the king not being able to read a lick of anything. She smiled and pat his cheek gently, "see why it is so important to know how to read, Borias?" she teased and walked to sit on the bed. He sighed and turned to see her dress slit, opened and fell exposing her leg slender legs as she crossed one over the other.

She ripped the ribbon off and threw it on the floor, unrolling the scroll, "I will make sure our baby knows how to read when he is old enough," she said and he sat next to her, inching closely to her and put his hand on the small of her back.

" _Our_ baby?" he whispered and before she could read the note, she looked at him with flushed cheeks. He grinned, "before you were saying it was _yours_ ," he chuckled softly and touched her cheek with the backside of his hand.

"What's mine is yours now," she said in a soft voice and he was happy to hear those words coming from her. She could be incredibly stubborn and though she was a fierce warrior queen, she had softened the moment she found out that she was carrying a child. Xena would not let him distract her further and she cleared her throat, beginning to read the Roman letter silently to herself.

He waited patiently for her to finish reading the lengthy letter. Finally done reading she finished reading and set the parchment in her lap. He frowned seeing her expression was blank, or shocked, he couldn't tell. Rubbing his hand along her back he asked, "what does it say, Xena?"

She turned her body to him and a curious smile graced her plump lips, "this is an invitation to Rome. The emperor wants us to go meet with him."

Borias's eyes widened at that news. He never expected the emperor to approve the deal that Aetius proposed and the Huns befriending the Romans was unheard of. He kissed her lips, catching her off guard, then grabbed hold of her shoulders firmly. "Attila will be pleased!" Xena smiled, nodding her head. "I will tell him when he returns from hunting."

"I never thought that the Romans would agree to ally with us," Xena frowned, thinking something was wrong and Borias saw that look in her eyes.

He turned her face towards his, "you need to stop thinking like everyone is going to attack, Xena. Have some trust," he smiled and she was skeptical.

"I trust no one," she smiled mischievously, leaning in closer and kissed him generously and he began unlacing the front of her dress, slipping it down her shoulders, he kissed her collar bone and she untied his belt about his waist hastily and threw it on the floor.

He lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed, slipping her dress further down her body and she lifted a curious brow up at him. He stared down at her and her long dark hair was sprawled across the sheets. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grinned mischievously down at her, admiring her beauty and olive toned skin that complimented her icy blue eyes. For a moment, he couldn't stop staring at her, completely lost in her, though she didn't seem to protest his wandering eyes. Over the last few months he noticed a complete change in her body, her thighs fuller and her cheeks filled out. Her hips became more prominent opposed to her previous slim frame, giving her a very curvy shape.

As he continued to gawk at her she chuckled at his dumbfounded expression. "Are you going to stare at me for eternity?" she ran her fingers through his thick dark hair and he smirked at her, simply appreciating her as a whole. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then collar bone, traveling down further he continued to slip her dress down. His eyes traveled to her breasts and they were considerably larger since the last time he saw them, which he was not one to complain.

She stretched her arms over her head as she felt his lips travel down her body, closing her eyes, she smiled widely, biting her lower lip as her body tensed. His hand gripped her hip and he looked up to see her relaxed and enjoying herself, he smiled cleverly. Inching her dress down further, exposing all of her flesh. His eyes widened and she lifted her leg, wrapping it around his thigh. She smirked at him and he kissed her swollen abdomen, carrying their child. His fingers traced her soft skin and her leg tightened around his, he smiled.

Tracing down her body he squeezed her thigh gently and her hips lifted slightly as his mouth inched closer to her hot spot, feeling her body temperature rising, he reached under her dress with gentle hands, careful not to be too rough with her.

Orestes, Attila's right hand man and one of his best friends came into Borias' and Xena's yurt. His eyes widened as he saw Xena topless, flesh exposed. "Sir," he cleared his throat and Borias stopped, completely ruining the mood.

Xena covered her body with the sheet and frowned, sitting up on her elbows. "For the love of God!" Borias stood up and slipped his pants back over his hips. He turned to Orestes, "what is it?" he hissed.

He lowered his eyes, quite embarrassed to walk in on the two. "Attila is back from the hunt, sir. He wants to see you immediately," he said and Borias sighed heavily, nodding his head. Orestes bowed curtly then left the yurt in a hurry, dying to get out of there.

Borias grabbed his sword and sheathed it in its holster. Xena sat up, crinkling the sheets close to her skin. He stared at her apologetically, "we will...continue this _later_?" he smirked and she smiled up at him, he then leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving to meet with Attila.

* * *

Attila was speaking with his uncle about the message that he received while he was on his hunt. He brought back a stag and some fish, enough for everyone to feast on later tonight. Borias entered King Rua's room and Attila smiled at him. "Borias! My brother!" he embraced him warmly. "How is Xena?"

Borias sighed, still annoyed that their time together was interrupted as they didn't spend a lot of time together as of late. He would make it a promise to make it up to her later. "She is well," he replied and Attila nodded, happy to hear that.

"I'm glad to hear that, you know how special she is to me," the Hun prince smiled and Borias appreciated his soft spot for Xena. "So, my uncle told me that a message from Rome came. Was Xena able to decipher it?"

"Yes she was. The emperor invited us to Rome," Borias said and King Rua stood from his chair.

"This is great news!" Rua smiled, hugging his nephew tightly, clapping his back pridefully. "We will leave at once."

Attila's eyes widened, "how soon?"

"How about tomorrow?" Rua suggested. Borias and Attila shared a glance with one another, then the Hun prince smiled at his uncle, thrilled at this opportunity to expand their alliance. They were hated by the Visigoths and the Franks in Northern Gaul, but it was an honor to even be considered partners with the Roman empire. The most powerful empire to date and it was still expanding.

* * *

King Rua sent Attila, Borias and Xena to Rome while he stayed behind in Pannonia with Bleda to keep things afloat. He knew that he could count on his nephew to bring the Hunnic culture to the pompous Romans and trusted Borias and Xena's judgment. He would make sure that all accounts were recorded for safety purposes and had no idea how long they would stay in Rome, but he hoped it would be long enough to sway the emperor to continue to be allies with their people in the future.

Attila rode on his black stallion, dressed in red robes with hair braided. Xena and Borias rode on their horses behind him, trotting slowly. As soon as they passed the large archway into the palace of Rome, Attila's eyes lit up at all the decorations hanging from the columns and this place was much bigger than he anticipated. There were hundreds of people lined up on the street watching him ride behind the Roman elite soldiers, leading them to the emperor, who sat on his throne, smiling at the Huns.

Xena's eyes wandered around and people from balconies above threw down flower petals for their grand entrance and there was music as well, horns, drums and loud flutes. Borias reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. She turned to him, "the Romans know how to make someone feel welcome," he said and she showed her pearly whites, feeling important riding alongside him and Attila.

She looked down at the people who were gawking at her and she frowned, seeing the gorgeous women dressed in silk and chaffon gowns and all donned expensive jewelry around their necks and fingers. These people were obviously the elites of Rome, not the poor.

Honoria stood with her friends watching Attila pass them by on his large horse. She nudged her friend, "he is more handsome than I predicted," she smiled with glee.

"I expected him to be hideous," her friend added.

"They wear animal skins..." Honoria thought that odd. "So tribal," she chuckled then looked on to see who else was following behind the handsome Hun prince.

Honoria watched the other two Huns pass by and saw Xena, riding beside another man with equally as long hair as Attila and also handsome as well. She gawked at Xena and saw her hair reached her hips and it was wild, in a few braids framing her face. She wore a chained headpiece on her head, the chains trailing down her back, intertwining with her thick raven hair. She pointed to Xena, " _who_ is that?" she whispered and could not look away.

Her friend's eyes widened seeing Xena ride passed them on her large dark horse, wearing a black dress with black fur coat draped over her body. "She looks terrifying," she said and Honoria nodded, agreeing with her.

Xena felt someone watching her and she turned her head to her right and saw Honoria and her friend staring at her. She smiled at them both and Honoria's eyes grew as she was spotted. She lowered her eyes and Xena sneered then kept riding along close to Borias' horse so she wouldn't stomp on anyone in _her_ way.

Valentinian stood from his throne as Attila dismounted his horse. He walked up to him and kissed the Hun's cheeks twice. Attila was not used to these Roman customs, but was overwhelmed by the welcome he received when he arrived. "Attila, I'm sure you will enjoy yourself in Rome." He smiled.

Attila nodded, "I'm sure I will emperor," he thanked him then the emperor looked at Borias and Xena, dismounting their horses, coming forth to meet them. "These are military commanders, Borias and Xena," he introduced them.

Valentinian smiled at them both and Borias bowed his head curtly, though Xena refused. "You have beautiful women in your lands, Attila," he winked at Xena and she gave a forced tight lipped smile towards the emperor. "Come inside, we have a nice venue for you all," he hooked arms with Attila and lead him inside the palace away from the peering eyes of the open crowd.

Xena lifted her eyebrow and grabbed Borias' hand, trailing behind the two. "He is younger than _me_ ," she whispered, already annoyed and she hadn't even been here five minutes. She was very young, in her early twenties and this man looked like he was barely reaching manhood. She suspected that he never laid in bed with a real woman.

"Behave yourself, Xena," Borias hissed and gripped her hand as they entered the palace.

They were escorted into a private room filled with female servants, barely wearing any clothing. Attila's eyes widened seeing the bare chest women pass by him carrying trays of fruit and wine. Xena cringed in disgust and Borias was shocked to see so many freely nude women and even some men too. In Hunnic culture, the Romans veered them as savages and barbarians. Some even say that their women walk around topless or fully naked at all times, though that was far from the truth. Hunnic women were fully clothed and considered modest women, always covering themselves around other men, because a woman only belonged to a man if she sired his child, then she was his forever.

Valentinian saw the shocked faces of his guests, "hopefully this is more to your liking?" completely ignorant of their culture.

Attila smiled nervously, "we don't have parties like these back home, your majesty..." he said trying not to insult the emperor.

The emperor put his hand over his heart, "forgive me, I thought you liked naked women," he chuckled.

Borias smirked, "one woman is enough," he said and Xena jabbed her elbow in his side and he winced, groaning quietly.

Valentinian laughed at the Hun, "I like you," he shook his head and linked arms with Attila. "I will show you the rest of the palace, yes?" he walked with the Hun prince.

Xena grunted, "this ought to be interesting," she mumbled.

* * *

King Rua had settled in his bed after a long day. He hoped that Attila, Borias and Xena reached Rome safely and things were going well with the emperor. He slipped in his bed, shirtless, covering himself with the sheer sheets since the weather was not kind and was rather warm during this time of year.

Outside of the king's room Bleda told the guards that their duty was finished for the evening. Luckily for him, the guards listened to him like he was the king himself. The perks of being a prince. Smiling he slipped inside the large dwelling and peered into his uncle's room. He was fast asleep already and he just got in bed not more than a half hour ago.

Stepping into the room quietly he was careful not to make a sound. A few large candles were lit in the room and the flames whispered and cackled. Drawing a short sword from his sheath he tip toed closer to his uncle's bed. He stood over him, staring at him sleeping soundly, oblivious to the world.

"I will be king," he whispered and Rua's chest rose and fell gently as his slumber deepened, which meant he couldn't hear anything and was unaware. Bleda climbed on top of his uncle and wrapped his fingers around his throat. Rua's eyes opened and he saw his eldest nephew, wielding a dagger and he was being choked.

"Bleda?" he choked and the nephew smiled maliciously at his uncle.

Bleda cut into his uncle's throat slowly and blood began pouring out of his neck, all over his chest and the beautiful silk sheets on the bed. He smiled and decided to cut deeper. Thick clots of blood began spilling out of the fresh wound. The white sheets were now crimson. Rua coughed and the viscous dark bodily fluids flowed from his mouth. He looked into his nephew's eyes. "Why..." he choked then lolled his head to the side and blood continued to spew from his neck, covering his torso and Bleda wiped his sword on the sheets and licked his fingers.

He ran out of the room and saw a guard watching at the forefront of the dwelling and he grabbed him from behind, covering his mouth. He dragged the guard into his now dead uncle's room and then stabbed the man in the side with the dagger. The man cried out in pain then Bleda growled, grabbing a pillow and began smothering him. His arms flayed in the air and he kicked his legs trying to free himself.

Bleda's eyes were filled with ambition as he continued to smother the poor guard. Finally after a couple of minutes, the man's arms flopped to the ground and his legs ceased movement. Bleda removed the pillow and saw the man's eyes wide open and his mouth agape. Blood poured onto the floor in a giant pool from the rib wound.

The Hun prince wiped his bloodied hands on the guard's clothing and then stood up walking over to Rua. He stared at him and smiled. Then he opened his uncle's hand and placed the short sword in his palm, making it look like a struggle. He was quite pleased with himself and now that his uncle was dead, he would become the new king, not Attila. He was the eldest and should be king, though he was not a fighter and was quite lazy, it was his birthright.

He would have to wait until morning so the guards could find the precious king dead and his killer lying on the floor as well. He smiled then hurried out of the room so he would not risk being caught by any prying eyes.

* * *

Xena walked in the Roman gardens alone and Aetius spotted her wandering by herself without Attila and Borias. He smiled and headed her way, trying to make himself not seem anxious or needy he would pretend to bump into her.

She looked at the vase filled with wine and some glasses on a table filled with fruit outside. She picked up the vase and smelled the sweet wine. Aetius came behind her, "you enjoy wine?" he said and she jumped, turning to find the commander sneaking up on her. "Sorry, I did not mean to scare you," he apologized. He offered to take the wine from her, "allow me?" she eyed him cautiously and he poured wine in two glasses then handed her one.

She sipped the wine, tasting it carefully. He smiled and sipped the wine as well. "I'm surprised to find you out here alone," he enjoyed the singing birds around them and she said nothing, sipping the wine in silence. "Where is your husband?"

Xena choked on the wine, "he is not my husband," she answered curtly.

Aetius nodded, "forgive me. I am not aware of your customs," he said politely and she smiled falsely at him, trying to be on her best behavior like Borias asked of her. "So, you are Attila's military commander?" she nodded as a reply. "How did you come by that opportunity?" he pried, trying to get as much information from her as possible.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she chuckled under her breath and sipped some more of the dark wine.

"You are very assertive," he noted and she shrugged her shoulder, "I can tell that Attila values your words." He remembered when he first met her back in Pannonia when he offered his alliance with King Rua. She was the first to disagree and actually negotiate with him, something he did not expect a woman to do. He was not aware that the Huns took their women so seriously. "You must be very important from where you are from," he pressed.

Xena was growing tired of this man's insinuation to seek information from her. She wasn't stupid and obviously because she wasn't a Roman and she was a woman, she would not be taken seriously here. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" she smirked, catching him off guard, her favorite thing to do. She set the glass of wine back on the table and grabbed some grapes, lifting an eyebrow at him while she had a big smug grin on her lips.

He set the wine down as well and hooked arms with her leading her away from the table. She frowned, but played along. "I want this alliance to be as friendly as possible, you understand don't you?"

"I think so," she folded her arms as she chewed on a few small grapes. "Why did you want to ally with us? You think we are savages, don't you?" now it was her turn to pry for information.

A servant saw the Hun woman and commander talking with each other. He looked at the two wine goblets sitting on the table and watched the two carefully. He pulled out a vial and poured some powder into both glasses then saw the commander coming for the glasses, he casually walked away like nothing happened.

Aetius smiled and brought Xena her glass, "you seem like a smart woman, Xena. I admire you," he said and she smiled anxiously and shook her head as he tried to hand her the wine again. He set the glass on the table and continued staring into her mysterious eyes. "There is a campaign I am working on against Theodoric, the Visigoth king. I wanted to tell Attila about it first, but I think you are second best," he winked and she tried not to vomit at his constant flirtatious nature. He wasn't going to stop. She couldn't remember the last time a man tried this hard to be close to her and it was honestly pathetic on his part.

Borias saw Xena speaking with the commander in the garden and frowned. He walked by and wrapped his arm around Xena's waist. She smirked at him as he pulled her closer to him. Aetius took a generous step back and set the glass of wine on the table. "Attila wants us to meet with the emperor," he whispered in her ear and she nodded, then smiled at the commander.

"It was very nice talking to you, Xena," Aetius bowed his head and Borias lifted a disapproving brow at this man. He definitely did not trust him and especially did not like that he was talking to Xena alone with nobody around.

A slave came to the wine and took Xena's glass and sipped it. Aetius caught the slave drinking the wine and frowned. "Oh sire, forgive me, I was just..." his lungs began to tighten and felt his stomach churn in knots. Xena frowned at the slave then the young man coughed blood all over the table then collapsed onto the ground.

Borias' mouth gaped as he saw the young slave die right before him, almost instantly. Aetius's eyes grew in fear as he realized the wine was poisoned, though it couldn't have been while they were drinking it. perhaps someone slipped in something while they were not aware.

Xena smirked, folding her arms, "oh _yes_ , Aetius, it was _very_ nice speaking with you..." she chuckled lowly and walked off with Borias to meet with Attila and Valentinian.

Aetius took the glass of wine and dipped his finger in it and saw a film over the liquid. He frowned and threw the glass onto the ground. He stormed back into the palace to speak with his soldiers about this, though he feared that the emperor would be poisoned...he secretly desired such a fate for the foolish ruler.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Attila, Borias and Xena returned to Pannonia with good news. Valentinian and his commander, Flavius Aetius, were hosting a war campaign against the Visigoths. They were definitely enemies of both parties, but the Romans wanted to weaken the Goth king so he wouldn't try to plunder the Hunnic lands anymore. Attila had agreed to join the Romans in the battle campaign with Borias and Xena by his side, leading all the attacks though it was tough to make Xena agree, she would have to wait for Aetius' command to attack. So this meant they would have to wait on the sidelines until told to do so. Xena did not like waiting, she wanted to do everything on her terms, not some Roman pig's terms. Though, Borias convinced her that Aetius was a fair Roman commander and he would obviously give her the chance to attack if need be.

Attila rode into the camp and saw a crowd of people surrounding the front of the large abode. He frowned as he saw his elder brother, Bleda, about to wear the crown of their uncle. Xena and Borias trotted forth and Xena smirked, seeing Bleda claiming the crown for himself.

Attila growled and threw his dagger, knocking the crown out of the high priest's hands and Bleda snapped his head to see his angry little brother. " _Bleda_!" he yelled and charged forward on his horse.

"I wanted to kill him myself, but this should be more interesting," Xena smiled and trotted forward slowly on her horse. Borias sighed and followed beside her.

"Brother, how was your trip to Rome?" Bleda asked calmly with his voice dripping in arrogance.

Attila hopped off the horse and took two swords out from his sheaths. "You killed our uncle!" he spat and Bleda laughed.

"You have no proof of that, brother. He was found dead."

"Lies!" he yelled and Bleda rolled his eyes at his little brother, quite tired of him.

"Rua is dead, so that means I am king now, brother! Not you!" Bleda stepped down off the dais and Attila growled. Borias came to his side and held the young Hun prince back from doing something he might regret later.

Xena walked forward with a smug grin, "oh Borias, you should let him kill the fool," she stared at Bleda and he glared at her.

Bleda pointed at Xena, "I am the new king and I am tired of you, Xena!" he growled and her eyes widened then she let out a mocking laugh, not the least bit insulted by this idiot poser king. "You are no longer the military commander. You are a whore and a lone wolf, you obey no one."

She was willing to let that go until he called her a whore. She frowned and took out her dagger from her cloak and Borias watched her carefully. Attila saw her dagger and he grabbed her wrist, "Xena no!" he came inches away from her face. "He is mine," he snarled and she groaned, lowering her gaze and Borias felt relieved that Attila was able to sway her from killing Bleda right then and there. She acted quickly, that was for sure.

Attila pointed his sword at his brother, "you would make a poor king, brother! I am the rightful leader, even our uncle said so!" he yelled.

Bleda folded his arms, "is that so? What would you do as king then, Attila?"

"Rule the world!" he lifted his blades in the air and Bleda's eyes widened. "I challenge you for the crown, brother. If I win, I am king, and if you win...you will be king," he smiled, noticing some fear in his elder brother's eyes.

Later in the afternoon Attila and Bleda faced back to back with another and each were given the same weapon to fight with so nobody had the upper hand in the fight. It was a custom in Hunnic culture that if one man wanted to claim kinghood, they would have to fight for it. Attila was not worried to fight with his brother because he was a far better fighter than Bleda could ever be.

The high priest raised his hands in the air and backed away ten steps before giving them the signal. Attila and Bleda walked off in opposite directions until they were far from one another. This was to be a fair fight, though Attila believed that his brother was not going to play by the rules.

Xena and Borias sat at the front of the hill, watching the duel about the begin between the two. Xena was ecstatic to see this fight. She had been waiting for Bleda to be killed ever since she met him. Borias turned and saw a big smile on her face. He rolled his eyes and slouched in the chair, wanting this ridiculous duel to be over before it even began.

Both brothers turned around and Attila smiled at him, twirling the blade with his wrist, enraging his brother. Bleda came running first and Attila blocked his blow easily then kicked him down to the ground. He thrust his sword downward and Bleda's eyes widened, rolling out of the way and the blade stabbed the grass.

Attila growled and saw his brother escaping. He ran after him and jumped on his back, pulling on his hair. Bleda flipped him over on his back and drew his sword, ready to strike him. Attila then kicked him in the groin and then punched him in the jaw. Bleda stumbled backward and wiped the blood off his lips.

The elder brother smiled maliciously at him and came running for him again. Attila's sword was knocked out of his hand, his mouth gaped as he saw his only weapon, flying yards away from him.

"This is supposed to be a fair fight!" Attila growled and charged forward, grabbing hold of his brother's waist, pushing backwards into the grass and Bleda gasped as his sword was then knocked out of his hand as well, but only a few feet away. Attila sat atop his brother and began choking him. Bleda's eyes looked to the sword and began reaching for it as far as his limbs would allow.

Attila eyed the sword and grabbed it before his brother got the chance to. He smiled at him then yelled before plunging the sword into his brother's gut. Bleda gasped for air then blood began trickling out of his mouth. Attila took the sword out of his brother and tossed it aside.

"I am your king now," he hissed and spat on him. He turned to see everyone staring at him with shocked faces. He smiled at them and soon he heard the glorious sound of cheers and clapping. They too hated Bleda and thought he would be an unfit king –everyone knew, except for Bleda himself.

Xena stood up and folded her arms, "that was... _amusing_ ," she smirked and Borias shook his head, but couldn't help but laugh at her excited good mood she was in despite Bleda being killed, though it was a fair fight.

After the fight the high priest then picked up the crown from the dirt and Attila sat down on his uncle's throne, destined to be his. The priest then set the crown atop his head and everyone smiled. "The new King of the Huns," the priest smiled and Attila saw Xena with a smirk on her face and he winked at her.

* * *

One month later Attila lead a slew of his army to the Goth city, Aquincum, to fight with the Romans against the ruthless Goths and its leader, Theordoric. The Romans obviously wanted to get rid of the king as he was an issue for everyone, including the Huns.

The Roman army was twice as large as the Hun army, though Attila knew that his men would be able to hold their own if need be. He rode on his horse back up the hill into the woods after meeting with Flavius Aetius. Xena and Borias waited on horseback, in front of the army.

"He will give us the signal to attack," he said and Borias nodded.

Xena frowned, "why should we follow what _he_ says? We are more than capable of attacking the Goths," she knew that the Roman commander wanted this to be a Roman victory, not a Hunnic victory. Rome would take all the glory while the Hun army stayed behind, not knowing if they were going to attack or not.

"We do not have enough men, Xena," Borias said, sensing her anger rising the more she sat in silence. She was brooding and it was not good when that happened. She kept her anger bottled inside her most of the time and when that bottle exploded, so did she.

"Spartacus took down the Romans once, with an army of _slaves_ ," Xena chided, "we don't need Aetius to take complete control." She groaned, feeling her blood beginning to boil the longer she thought of standing on the sidelines waiting for this so called signal.

Aetius waited on his horse and spoke to his second in command, Felix. "Send in the middle front for the first attack. Hold the second and third fronts. We will send in the archers after the middle front reaches halfway down the hill," he gave his command and Felix nodded his head then trotted off to go tell the men of the plan. He looked up the hill and saw Theodoric waiting with his army, ready to attack them. He smiled then turned to see the Huns waiting in the woods with Xena and Borias in the front. He waved to them and Xena glared at him with her icy blue eyes. He didn't like that look, and wondered if he could trust her, though Attila seemed to trust her and that was good enough for him.

The field was silent and Aetius waited for Theodoric to make his first move. He waved his hand to the middle front and the Romans began marching with their shields covering their bodies. Theodoric then sent his men running down into the field with full force. They had no shields or any cover at all. He smiled, thinking this was definitely going to be an easy victory for mother Rome.

"Archers!" Aetius yelled and the Roman archers knelt down pulling their arrows back and soon a rain of black arrows filled the cloudy sky.

Theodoric growled seeing his men being slaughtered by arrows and the Roman soldiers had not even reached halfway into the battlefield yet.

The Roman soldiers created a massive shield and huddled together as the Goth archers shot at them from a fair distance. A few soldiers fell and cried in agony. Aetius frowned and yelled to Felix, "second front!"

* * *

Xena's eyes widened as he saw the Romans attacking the Goths, though the Visigoth king had more men than the Romans, it was a sea of red and black armor fighting one another. Cries of agony and arrows filled the sky. She looked up and felt a rain drop fall on her cheek. She frowned and pulled on her reins of the horse, "he is not giving us the signal!"

Attila frowned, noticing that as well. "We will wait, Xena!" he grabbed her arm and her eyes narrowed, waiting for the stupid Roman commander to signal them.

The Goth soldiers were slaughtering Romans left and right due to their size and brute force, something the Romans did not have. They had fancy weapons and armor, but lacked skill in handling large weapons such as maces and clubs. They were more well skilled in swords and bows than anything else. Aetius trotted forth to the left side of the third front.

"Archers!" he waved his hand and the archers pulled their bows back. He was not expecting the Goths to fight with such vengeance. His entire middle front had been slaughtered even though they had worked on these tactics for months, it was not working. He normally never had to use the third front, but maybe in this fight, he would have to in order to save his men from being slaughtered even more than they already were.

Xena saw the Romans being slaughtered and she couldn't take it anymore. "He isn't going to give us the signal, Attila," she turned to him, ready to send the men into the battlefield.

Attila frowned, "so it seems," he drew his sword and continued to wait for the commander, but after a few minutes, he knew this signal wasn't going to happen. "He makes a mockery of us all!" he yelled, lifting his sword high in the air.

"We should attack _now_!" Xena demanded and Borias hated to agree with her, but she was right. This Roman has played them for a fool and it was embarrassing.

Attila smiled and cried out, "for the Huns!" all the men behind him lifted their swords in the air and yelled out. Attila kicked his horse and began riding down the hill out of the woods, with his slew of men following behind him.

Aetius heard a horde of horse hooves and turned to see the Hun army riding down into the battlefield. His eyes widened and Felix saw the Huns driving their swords into the Goths. "Those fools!" he growled and slapped his thigh out of frustration. Snarling, he turned and saw Xena with Borias, in the woods, watching. She had a smug grin on her face and her frightening blue eyes were piercing right through him. "Xena..." he hissed.

Borias watched from the woods beside Xena on his black horse. He saw Attila attack the Goth soldiers with fury and such ferocity. "Romans are full of tricks," he scoffed, shaking his head.

Xena felt cramping in her lower abdomen and groaned. Her hand digging into the horse's mane. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, feeling the cramps and pain worsen. Borias turned and saw Xena's face, obviously in pain. He grabbed her arm, "Xena!" he hopped off his horse and she moaned softly. Her breathing became heavy and her heart raced as the pain heightened in a matter of seconds.

Frowning, she felt something wet in between her legs and pulled her hand away and saw blood on her fingers. Her eyes widened and Borias reached forward and grabbed her, cradling her in his arms. He saw the blood smeared on her fingers and carried her to their camp they had deep in the woods. "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

She breathed heavily, "what about Attila?" she threw her head back and moaned in agony as the intense contractions returned with a vengeance this time.

"Forget about it, Xena!" he groaned and felt rain begin to fall on them. Great, he thought.

He arrived to their yurt with the midwife inside. He dipped his head under the entrance and the midwife stood up, seeing Xena in his arms. "Set her down here," she said and he gently laid Xena down on some blankets and animal skins. He stood with his arms folded and felt like he was of no use here. The midwife washed her hands and stuck her hand under Xena's dress. Borias frowned, leaning forward to see what she was doing. When she pulled her arm out it was covered in blood and his hand came to his mouth. "She will be alright?" he asked.

The midwife sighed and said nothing. He grabbed the woman by her shoulders, shaking her firmly, "you will take care of her!" he demanded and the woman nodded in fear. She then began cleaning her hands and grabbed some cloths and herbs to prepare. Meanwhile, Xena was moaning in agony and she curled her legs close to her.

Suddenly, an arrow shot threw the yurt and landed close to Borias' boot. Xena was too out of it to notice. He growled and didn't want to leave her, but obviously, the Goths had come into the woods to fight and destroy their campsite.

He knelt down and brushed her bangs away from her sweaty forehead. "I'll come back for you," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Wh..what if it's a girl?" Xena's eyes grew in fear just thinking about it. A year ago, the Visigoths invaded Pannonia and killed all of the female infants and children. They wanted to wipe out all of the girls in the Hunnic tribes, believing them unworthy and filthy. It was then after that, pregnant women in the Hunnic tribes began to live in fear that their child would be born a girl, instead of a boy.

He smiled at her, "don't worry about that," he kissed her hand and unsheathed his sword, running out of the yurt into the rain to find the attackers.

* * *

Attila came running into the woods and sliced through two Goth soldiers who were invading his camp. He heard some rustling in the bushes and was ready to attack. Though, he saw Borias emerge from the trees and was glad to see him. He was drenched in rain and blood from the Goths in the battlefield. "Where is Xena?" noticing she was not here.

Borias frowned, "having a baby," he said and Attila smiled, happy to hear that.

"What a bad time to give birth," he teased then a Goth came running for them and he growled, crying out as he threw his sword into the soldier's chest. "Come, brother, we shall kill the Goths together and celebrate the birth of your child later!" he smiled and grabbed his sword from the dead Goth soldier.

On the battlefield Aetius sent in his third front as his last resort. He even began fighting off some of the Goths as well. He was not expecting the Huns to invade, though they seemed to be doing a fine job of slaughtering the Goths. He relished the idea of Theodoric falling to the Roman empire after over a decade of warring.

Borias and Attila came running forth and Aetius frowned. "You were supposed to wait for the signal!" Aetius yelled through the rainstorm and the battle below them.

Attila smiled, "Huns must fight, Aetius. It is in our blood!" he ran down the hill and Borias followed behind him.

Together, both of them fought side by side, fending off the Goths, though they disobeyed direct orders from the Romans, they would surely become enemies now. Attila sliced a Goth in half and Borias kicked another coming for them. Both stood back to back now, now completely surrounded.

"There's too many of them!" Borias frowned, eyeing all of the Goths with their clubs and javelins.

"I'm aware..." the Hun prince snarled. The Goths came charging for them and they worked together to keep them at bay, though the more they attacked, more seemed to come their way. It was like a never ending line of them. "God of War protects us!" he yelled and let out a loud war cry and plunged his blade into three Goth soldiers at once, driving them into the ground with such force. Blood poured from their mouths.

* * *

Back in the yurt Xena sat up and the midwife smiled at her, trying to make her feel better, though Xena wasn't listening. She couldn't hear anything, but the sound of her heart about to pound out of her chest. "You can do it, your highness, just a few more pushes and then you will see your child!" she grinned and Xena let out an ear piercing scream that would scare even the birds.

She clenched her fingers and gripped onto the blankets causing her knuckles to turn white. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she cried, fearing that this would never end. " _Borias_!" she cried out, now wishing he were here beside her instead of fighting alongside Attila and the rest of the Huns.

* * *

Borias took out his sword from the last Goth soldier and Attila turned to him, already feeling victory in his veins. Both embraced one another as they saw Theodoric pull back the rest of his men and there were very few left. The Romans backed off and ran back to their front while the Huns all grinned and cheered for their victory against their greatest enemy. Aetius now felt he could breathe again seeing the Goths retreating back to their king on the hill.

"We defeated them!" Attila said and Borias smiled then gasped. Attila frowned and Borias fell on him. He saw two arrows sticking out his back and a Visigoth soldier smirking at him with his bow in hand. " _No_!" he cried out and held Borias close to him and laid him on the ground.

Borias' breathing began to slow and he knew that two arrows were not enough to kill, but he felt his veins begin to tighten and that's when he knew that the arrowheads were poisoned. Attila held him in his lap, pain and hurt overcoming him. "I will have your death avenged," he said and Borias smiled weakly up at him.

Aetius stood aside on his horse and saw the Hun cradling his military commander. Attila stood up and took Borias sword and sheathed it. He looked to the man who killed Borias and came storming for him. "Attila, it is not worth it!"

"This is about honor, Aetius! Something you know nothing of...it is part of _our_ culture," he smiled deviously and saw the Goth running back to his king. He saw nothing in his path and felt like it was just him and this pathetic soldier. He did not even have the courage to stand up and fight like a real man with a sword, he thought. He just stood with a bow and fought from afar after the battle had already been lost by the Visigoths.

Attila ran forward and threw his sword into the back of the soldier. He moaned in agony and fell forward into the mud, blood filling the grass. Slowly, he walked up to the soldier and retrieved his sword and spat on him. He then thought of Xena and their child. Their child would be fatherless, all because of this stupid soldier.

* * *

The midwife smiled and Xena heard the wails of an infant finally. She reared her head back onto the animal skins below her and breathed heavily, glad that the worst part was now over. The midwife cleaned the baby with a warm cloth and wrapped it in a wool blanket.

Xena sat up carefully and saw the woman holding the small fragile child in her arms. She smiled and stretched her arms out to finally hold the child that she carried for nine long months. The midwife handed her the baby and Xena leaned back, staring at the tiny human in her arms. She lifted her eyes at the woman with fearful eyes.

The woman knew that look, she had seen it all too much back in Pannonia when she delivered babies of other women. "It is a girl," she said softly and Xena's eyes widened, then peered down at her daughter in her arms, and she kept crying.

She felt instant fear set in, though she remembered that the Romans were on their side and Attila would lead a victory against the Visigoths. She only hoped that she could keep her daughter safe in the future.

Attila walked into the yurt and Xena looked up to see a solemn expression on his face. He did not smile seeing the child in Xena's arms, only felt sorrow overcome him. "What is it?" Xena asked.

He walked forward and pulled out Borias' sword, covered in blood and soaked from the pouring rain. "He fought well," he said quietly and Xena's eyes widened, before she was overcome with sadness and joy at the same time, now she was just in shock. Attila knelt down and placed the sword next to Xena and stared at the baby in her arms, finally a sad smile crossed his face. The child had stopped crying and Xena remained in shock, unable to speak. "He's beautiful," he grinned.

Xena had tears in her eyes and she stared at Attila, "she," she corrected and the Hun king's eyes grew, surprised to hear that, though he knew why Xena was so fearful.

"You have nothing to fear, Xena. I will protect you and your daughter," he kissed her forehead and stood up to leave.

She buried her face into her hand and sobbed quietly to herself as the baby in her arms squirmed subtly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: takes place thirteen years later. Enjoy and feedback appreciated, of course ;) good luck to all.**

Chapter 1

In the center of Athens, Greece, there was an academy of learning hauling the subjects such as philosophy, science, mathematics, literature and arithmetic. The school is funded by the Western Roman Empire and Valentinian often employed teachers from Arabia, Persia and Greater Media. These people from these lands were highly educated in science and math as well as astrology and arithmetic. Locally, the emperor hired native Greeks to teach philosophy and literature, since those subjects were birthed in Greece thousands of years ago.

The students were normally from the bourgeoisie class of Athens, Corinth and Delphi. The poorer families could not afford to go to this academy to learn these great subjects. The school offered classes as soon as the child turned six years old and usually left when the child reached the age of fifteen to go learn a trade. Girls were not allowed to attend the academy, only boys and young men were allowed. Though, one teacher inside the academy sought to change the old ways of the Greco-Roman style.

She thought it had become outdated and everyone should have the opportunity to learn how to read, write and learn, this included girls too. Women of the house normally taught their daughters inside the home while their sons attended school during the daytime. Teachers were brought to homes for the safety of the young girls. Mothers preferably sought out female teachers over males, but there were hardly any female teachers especially in Greece. They would have to travel to Persia or Arabia to be taught by the greatest female teachers for homeschooling.

One of the head teachers in the school taught philosophy, his name is Nikoli. The academy was not very large due to the low amount of money they received from Rome's treasury. He figured that the emperor was spending money on other frivolous things such as booze, whores and drugs. Luckily for Nikoli, his most diligent teacher in the academy was able to fund most of the needs for the school out of her own pocket or even organized charities she put together.

Nikoli had just finished his last lesson of the day, teaching young teenage boys about the famous philosophers, Plato, Aristotle and Socrates. The lesson was over two hours long and talking of philosophy for so long was very taxing on the mind. He only taught three classes a day, mostly to the elder students, per his request.

He dismissed his students and sighed, grabbing his parchments and quill in his arms. The young teenagers were still talking among themselves as they waltzed out of the classroom. One of his best students turned around and blocked the doorway with a big smile on his face. "Professor, what do you think Aristotle says about life? Surely he believes that there is more to life than working hard and seeking out a greater power, such as God. What do you say?" he was dying to know and had remained quiet throughout the entire session.

Nikoli smirked, "well Izak, I think that question is for you to decide. We will read the next chapter in our session tomorrow. I expect you to come up with an answer," he winked, patting the young man on the back. Izak frowned, rubbing his chin, surely in deep thought as he ran to catch up with his friends to continue this discussion.

Nikoli was an older man, sprouting a few grey hairs in his dark wavy locks. He was also incredibly clumsy and wore bright colored robes and tunics. Most Greeks did not wear such bright colors as it reminded them of the Persians and Indo-Persians across the Mediterranean. He held his stack of parchments in his hands and walked down the narrow hallway, then spotted his favorite teacher. "Oh Gabrielle!" he yelled out.

The blonde turned around and smiled at the man. Nikoli then dropped all of the parchment onto the floor. Gabrielle ran over and knelt down on the floor, picking up all the parchment. He groaned and aided her. "My apologies. I can be so clumsy..." he shook his head, feeling embarrassed.

She chuckled, picking up the last few pieces and stood up, "it's okay Nikoli, it happens to the best of us," he stood then she handed him the parchments. "You should really carry a bag with you then maybe you will stop dropping all of your work!" she smiled and he pinched her cheek.

"Who has time for bags?" he chuckled and together they walked down the hallway to his office at the very back of the school. "How was your literature lesson?" he asked, quite intrigued. This was the first week she decided to teach literature to small children, around the ages of eight to ten.

She sighed, shaking her head, feeling a headache coming on already just thinking about it. "I wish I could give you good news, Nikoli, but..." she paused and they came to his office and he plopped down the stack of documents. "They were terrible!" she threw her hands in the air expressing her frustration. "I couldn't get their attention for more than a couple of minutes." She saw some amusement in the old man's hazel eyes. Folding her arms she added, "one of them threw an apple at me."

Nikoli turned and sat down in his chair, exhaling heavily. "The little ones take time. You must be patient with them Gabrielle," he laced his fingers together atop his desk.

She nodded, knowing he was right, "but it's so hard!" she folded her arms, getting more frustrated at herself than anything.

He could feel her pain. He too had to teach the little students for quite some time until she came to the academy three years ago and she was a Godsend to him. She was good with the children and enjoyed teaching them Latin, but only began teaching literature this week and it wasn't going very well, as she explained. "You might need to change your tactics with them," she looked to him, confused at what he meant. "They are children, not adults." He smiled, leaning back in his chair, "so you need to get on their level."

Gabrielle rubbed her chin, talking to herself in silence. "Get on their level..." she whispered. She sighed, thinking she would have to change her entire curriculum before the next class, which would be tomorrow afternoon. She needed to prepare. She ran her fingers through her curly blonde hair and was very distressed.

Nikoli chuckled seeing the struggle inside her. "I have faith in you, Gabrielle!" he stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are my best teacher," he kissed her forehead and she blushed at such flattery.

She pulled away, "well, I gotta get going. I have to prepare an entire new lesson for tomorrow!" she smiled and left his office, treading down the hallway to grab her bag and head home. Nikoli sighed, leaning on his desk, watching her leave. She truly was a remarkable young woman, beautiful and smart too. He hoped that one day she would move up in the world and become one of the best teachers, traveling the world, spreading her imagination and brilliant mind.

* * *

Gabrielle walked down Athenios street and came to her home where she had been staying for the last two years. She smiled at her neighbors and waved to them. She lived next to a butcher and his son, which was nice because she often got discounts whenever she wanted. Her other neighbor was an elderly lady from Carthage and lived with her daughter, whom took care of her since she was losing her mind. Gabrielle prayed that one day, the gods would grant that old woman some peace.

She walked inside the small apartment and set her bag on the dining table, sighing heavily. It had been a very long day. "Kat!" she called out, "are you home?" she walked to the kitchen and poured herself some water and downed it immediately. It was quite hot outside and she hated the summers here in Athens. It was either scorching hot during the day or it rained all day and then that made the weather incredibly humid.

Still no sound from Kat, she frowned and decided to wander around the apartment looking for her. "Kat?" she opened the bedroom door and saw the bed was made and hadn't been touched since last night. She tread down the hallway and looked into the sitting room. "Hello?" she was now becoming a bit worried.

Out of the blue hands came to cover Gabrielle's eyes from behind and she gasped. Turning around she saw Kat, giggling at her. "Kathyrn!" she pushed her playfully. "Don't do that!" she smiled and the young redheaded woman only laughed more. Gabrielle was so easy to scare, she couldn't help herself.

"You should have seen your face!" Kat chuckled and Gabrielle folded her arms.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "you're going to give me a heart attack one day, I hope you know that," she brushed passed her and went to grab another glass of water. She definitely didn't need that after the day she had.

Kat frowned sadly, now feeling bad for scaring Gabrielle. She leaned on the counter, "hey, I'm sorry. I was just playing around," she smirked and the blonde nodded, drinking some more water. Kat leaned on the counter, resting her chin on her palms. "So how was school?"

Gabrielle groaned and slammed the glass on the counter. Kat cringed, "not good?" she presumed.

"You have no idea, Kat," she shook her head, just thinking of those little monsters. "Nikoli has me teaching children literature! What does an eight year old know about Homer and the Odyssey?" she scoffed.

Kat smiled seeing the frustration on Gabrielle's face. "If anyone can teach those little twirps about ancient Greek stories, it would be you, Gabrielle," she said sweetly and Gabrielle blushed at her kind words.

The blonde sighed heavily, "enough about my day, how was yours?" she smiled thinking she should return the courtesy of asking.

Kathyrn was bought as a slave by the Roman elites when she was just fifteen years old. She had been working in Rome for the longest time. The emperor sold her to another sect of the Roman army in Athens and there she worked as maid and servant of many tasks. Often times the emperor's sister, Honoria, would visit Athens because her cousin, Petronius, lived there and had quite a large palace in the outskirts of the city. Kat was lucky enough to work in such a large palace and the pay was not bad either.

"Well," Kat circled around the counter and grabbed Gabrielle's hand leading her to sofa. Gabrielle frowned and sat down as Kat had a devious look in her eyes. "Honoria came to the palace today and I heard something very interesting..." she whispered.

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "what kind of interesting? Is it bad?" she immediately became worried. "You know you aren't supposed to repeat what happens in that palace, Kat."

The redhead playfully slapped Gabrielle's shoulder, "well I can trust you," she smiled and the blonde sighed, though she secretly wanted to know what kind of secrets were discussed in the palace. "So I heard Honoria talking to her cousin about Attila," her eyes grew.

Gabrielle stayed still, completely confused at what she was talking about. "Who is Attila?"

Kat gasped, "tell me you don't know who the Hun King is? Attila is the greatest warrior in the eastern Balkans!" she was shocked to see Gabrielle shake her head. "Gods, Gabrielle..." she rubbed her forehead.

She chuckled, "what? Okay, what's so special about this Hun King?"

"Well, apparently the emperor was supposed to give Attila some land to please him and he didn't." she saw Gabrielle awaiting the next piece of information, now fully intrigued. "Attila might attack Northern Gaul if the emperor doesn't give him what he wants."

Gabrielle frowned, "what does that exactly mean?" she asked and Kat's grin grew wider. "The emperor is not known for having the best relationships with people," she rolled her eyes thinking of the emperor. She had seen him only twice in her life and he was a joke –super immature and too young to be a leader.

"Honoria was told by Petronius that he fears maybe the Huns will come to Greece. They've already conquered Troy!" Kat exclaimed and now saw Gabrielle become concerned.

"But Troy is so close to Greece," Gabrielle shook her head, thinking that this could be so awful for Greece and if the Huns dared, they might come to Athens, which was the land's capital. "I've heard about the Huns. They are savages."

Kat nodded, "yes they are. Did you know they wear animal skins?" she cringed, thinking of having a dead animal on her skin just disgusted her. "And their women walk around naked!"

Gabrielle's eyes grew, blinking rapidly. " _Naked_?" she sighed, "might be nice to see," she chuckled.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "their women also don't cut their hair. Could you imagine? Their hair must be down to their ankles!" she gasped, just thinking what a hassle that must be. She could barely handle her hair and it reached to the middle of her back at its longest strand. "And do you know what they do to their enemies?" she asked and Gabrielle shook her head, almost afraid to know. "They cut off their heads and put their bodies on pikes! Creating a fence of dead bodies to claim their land!" Gabrielle cringed at that imagery now stuck in her mind. "The smell would be awful after a couple of days."

Gabrielle didn't want to hear any more of the horrible acts of these barbarians. "Isn't the emperor allies with the Huns?"

Kat nodded, "yes! I can't believe a Roman would ever befriend people like that." She stuck her tongue out, disgusted by the Huns themselves.

"Hopefully they won't come to Greece," Gabrielle said softly and Kat grabbed her hand for comfort. She sighed, "I have to go prepare a new lessons for my students," she groaned. "I'm going to be up for awhile," she stood up and began walking to her room to come up with a new lesson plan. It wasn't going to difficult, given the children were so misbehaved.

Kat trailed behind her and grabbed hold of Gabrielle's hand, "maybe I could _help_ you?" she smiled sneakily and her fingers traced along Gabrielle's neck. Gabrielle closed her eyes, trying to not let Kat distract her, though she was pretty irresistible. The redhead leaned in and kissed her neck then her bare shoulder.

Gabrielle smiled and grabbed Kat's hand, turning to face her. "I think it would be better if I do this by myself," she saw Kat pout sadly.

"At least come eat with me in an hour? I don't want you to stay in your room all night without eating," Kat said and Gabrielle smiled, touching her cheek softly.

"Okay, but don't make any fish dishes," she frowned, "I'm tired of fish and that's all we've been eating for the last month."

Kat grinned, "deal! I'll go see if I can snag some meat from Helios," speaking of their butcher neighbor. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Gabrielle frowned, "but I thought you already bought food for tonight? I saw the bag on the counter..."

Kat smiled nervously, "yeah I did...it's fish," she said apologetically and Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Fish is cheap Gabrielle. We live right by the sea!"

Gabrielle grabbed Kat's bag and set it on the table. "Just never mind about the meat, I'll eat the fish," she sighed, "I don't want you to spend your money just because I am complaining..."

The redhead raised her eyebrow, "are you _sure_? Helios always gives us great deals on his cuts."

The blonde nodded reluctantly, "It's fine really. I'll eat the fish."

"Last chance, Gabrielle," Kat teased.

"I'll eat the fish, alright!" Gabrielle chuckled and Kat grinned then kissed her on the cheek before running off to the kitchen. Gabrielle sighed and went to her room to go plan this lesson for her students. She didn't know how she was going to do this to be honest. They were such a handful.

* * *

Shortly after Attila, Xena and his men returned to Pannonia after the war between the Visigoths and Romans, Cera, Attila's wife, found out she was pregnant and gave birth to Attila's first child six months later. Not long after the birth of his son, Cera died due to complications during her labor. Attila named his son Ellac and two years later, he married another woman, named Kreka, a brunette from the upper lands of the Hunnic tribes.

Kreka gave birth to two boys in a span of four years. The second eldest son, name Dengi and the youngest son, Ernak. Ellac was thirteen presently and his brothers, ages ten and nine. Ellac was definitely a leader, like his father, and enjoyed bossing his younger brothers around, though his stepmother was not too fond of Ellac, due to his aggressive nature. Attila had told her that he would grow out of it, but she had her doubts.

Ellac looked much like his father, light olive skin and green eyes, as well as dark reddish brown hair, similar to his late mother's hair.

It was a sunny day outside and Ellac ran up the hill, breathing heavily trying to get away from his opponent. He smiled, looking back to see Annas, a crowned prince that his father adopted ten years ago. "You won't catch up to me Annas!" he grinned and then tripped over a rock and face planted into the dirt.

Annas ran up the hill and jumped on top of Ellac, pinning him into the grass. "You are defeated!" he grinned happily and Ellac groaned.

"Come on, that's not fair, I tripped!" the Hun prince was not happy being conquered by his friend, especially since it wasn't his fault.

Annas smirked, "it doesn't matter how you lose, Ellac! I won!" he chuckled and Ellac grabbed his opponent by the shoulder and flipped him over onto the grass. Now Ellac was on top of Annas, pinning his arms into the ground.

The dark prince smiled widely, "now, it is you who has lost, friend! Or shall I say... _enemy_!" he said and Annas frowned deeply. He stared into Annas's bright blue eyes and saw he was super angry and it was never good when he was angry. Ellac may be a greater fighter, but Annas was too, probably even better than he was.

"I'm going to kill you!" Annas said in rage and Ellac's green eyes grew in fear and he quickly got off and began running down the hill. Annas adjusted the turban on his head and growled. "Come back here!" he skid down the hill and grabbed Ellac's legs and the Hun prince yelped and both tumbled down the hill together.

Dengi stood with his little brother, Ernak in the middle of the camp. Dengi squinted his eyes and saw two people tumbling down the hill together. "Is that Ellac?" he asked and Ernak folded his arms.

"He probably angered Annas again," the nine year old, Ernak, answered, shaking his head at his elder brother. "When will he ever learn?" he chuckled.

Annas and Ellac, the two thirteen year olds finally came to a halt and ended up at the front of the hill. Annas was wrestling with Ellac, flipping over each other. Dengi and Ernak ran over and the smallest brother cheered on Annas. "Punch him in the face!" he grinned.

Dengi frowned, "Ernak! That's not nice," he did have a point though. Annas was winning in this wrestling match and Ellac had no chance. Annas punched Ellac in his nose and the Hun prince gasped, holding his nose. "That's gotta hurt..." Dengi cringed.

Ellac wiped his nose and saw blood on his hands. "You're dead, Annas!" he kicked Annas off him and tackled him to the ground. Annas gasped and rolled over just as Ellac was about to sock him in the face. Ernak's eyes lit up as he saw his brother was losing. He always liked Annas, even though he seemed to cream his brother every time they played with one another.

Annas was able to get up off the ground and run to the well. He grabbed a bucket of water and Ellac's eyes widened as he saw a tidal wave coming straight for him. Annas laughed loudly as he saw the prince soaking wet. Ellac wiped his eyes and growled, then Annas began circling the well, trying to get away from the prince.

"What's the matter, Ellac? Afraid of a little water?" Annas teased, his blue eyes twinkling in the bright sunlight. This only angered Ellac even more and he jumped on top of the well, running around the edge trying to get to get to Annas.

Galena, a wet-nurse that Attila employed not long after Cera died, came out of her yurt and saw Ellac chasing Annas around the water well. She folded her arms watching the two teenagers have their daily wrestling match. She wiped her hands with her dress and whistled over at the two boys.

"Annas! You need to come inside!" she called out and both Ellac and Annas turned to the woman. "It's time for your bath," she said with a frown.

Annas sighed and he smiled at Ellac. "I'll get you later!" he winked and spit in his hand, Ellac smiled and did the same and both boys shook their hands. Annas ran off to go with Galena and entered the yurt. Galena frowned and closed the flaps of the yurt so no prying eyes would be able to see inside.

Ellac wiped his nose and still felt blood coming out of his nostrils. Dengi walked up to his elder brother, "he got you good!" he chuckled and Ellac nodded.

"I'll get him back later," he was determined.

Ernak cocked his head to the side, "how come Annas doesn't come to the river to bathe with us anymore?" he asked both his brothers.

Ellac stared at the yurt, wondering that himself. He shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know," he didn't think too much about it and ran off, "come on, let's go riding!" his little brothers ran behind him to go find their horses to have some more fun together.

Galena grabbed the teen's arm and frowned, "you shouldn't be playing with those boys anymore!"

Annas frowned, "but why not? I always play with Ellac," he snatched his arm from the woman, not like being handled like that.

* * *

The woman shook her head, "your mother doesn't want you to play with them." She poured some warm water that she heated up over the fire into the tub. "Take off your clothes," she demanded. Annas sighed and took off his clothes, unbuttoning the tunic and slipping off his boots.

Annas took off the turban and down came long black wavy hair, tumbling down _his_ back. Taking off the tunic and pants, he stepped inside the tub, curling his legs close to him. Galena sighed, looking at the teen's body and saw a lot of changes over the last year and feared that this would start to become a problem as Annas aged. She poured the water over Annas's long wavy hair.

"Anastasia, you can't play with those boys anymore," Galena said and then the teenage girl turned around with pouting eyes.

"But I like them," she sighed, "they are my friends and don't call me that. My name is Annas."

Galena poured some more water over her hair and the girl wrapped her arms around her slender body. "Your name is Anastasia!" she said and the girl said nothing. She sensed the young teen was obviously upset about staying inside more and away from the boys she grew up with. "Your mother just wants to keep you safe, you know that," she said in a softer voice.

Anastasia sighed and looked down at her body and it was more developed than a year ago. Now she was thirteen and was turning 'into a woman' as her mother said, which meant she couldn't play with Ellac and his brothers anymore, even though she loved them as if they were her own brothers. She didn't have any girls to play with her in Pannonia, only boys. She touched her small firm breasts and instantly felt unlike herself.

Galena brushed through Anastasia's long dark hair with a comb and knelt down looking into the girl's big blue eyes. "You are a gorgeous girl," she smiled and Anastasia frowned at her.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy," she splashed the water and folded her arms. "I've always been a boy. Why do I suddenly have to be a girl now?"

The woman could see the confusion and frustration in the girl's eyes and truthfully she couldn't make her feel better, but all she could do was take care of her until her mother came back from her trip in Sciri. She was traveling with Attila, trying to reason with the other Hunnic tribes and had been gone for three months.

"Girls are different than boys and when you...reach a certain age, your bodies change and your emotions change too," Galena tried to explain in simple terms so she'd understand.

Anastasia frowned bemusedly. "But I don't feel different," she felt more confused than ever. Since birth she had been raised as a boy in Pannonia and lived like a boy. This year, her mother forbade her to play with Ellac and his prince brothers, though she didn't understand why. She knew she was a girl inside, but enjoyed being a boy. She could do whatever she wanted and when she wanted. Since her thirteenth birthday, her mother was adamant about Anastasia becoming more secluded, though since she was absent, those rules went out the window and the teenager disobeyed all her mother's wishes.

"You will, I promise you that," Galena smiled and grabbed a cloth, rubbing the girl's arms and chest.

Anastasia sighed, "when is she coming back?" she asked of her mother.

Galena lifted her eyes, "soon, I hope. God grants her safe travel throughout the lands," she smiled.

The raven haired beauty frowned, folding her arms, not very excited about her mother coming back because that meant more rules and she hated rules. "I wish she'd stay away forever," she pouted and then got out of the tub before Galena was finished washing her. She grabbed a silk caftan and tied the sash about her small waist. She sat on the bed and brushed her wet wavy locks. "She's always making all these rules! I hate it when she does that," she tugged on a knot in her hair.

Galena sighed and took the comb from her and began combing the teen's hair for her. "She's only trying to protect you."

Anastasia scoffed, "what's next? She's going to make me wear dresses?" she chuckled under her breath. She enjoyed wearing pants, boots and tunics like Ellac.

"you would look very pretty in a dress, Anastasia," Galena said with a subtle grin.

The teen gasped and pushed the woman away and stood up, her wet hair wiping around behind her. "I'm not going to look like a girl or wear stupid dresses!" she stormed off to her room in the connecting yurt. Galena scratched her head and exhaled heavily, thinking this was not going to be very easy. She was obviously unwilling to change and knew this would happen when she reached a certain age.

She had hoped that Anastasia would develop later, maybe around age fifteen, but she was already starting to look like a young woman and this was problematic.

* * *

Anastasia was in her room, sitting on her bed, she began braiding her long hair. It had grown to her hips and she saw Galena enter her room. "What do you want?" she griped.

"Your mother wants you to read each night remember?" she grabbed a few parchments with writing on it that her mother took from different cities she traveled to.

Anastasia groaned, "I don't want to read tonight," she laid down, rolling over on her side, her back facing the woman. Galena sat on the bed and the girl frowned, not liking the lack of privacy at the moment. Technically, Attila appointed her a prince under his name and she was as much royalty as Ellac, Dengi and Ernak were. She didn't want her life to change and suddenly be called a 'princess'. Just the thought of it angered her.

"You haven't read anything in the last two months because you keep going off with Ellac and his friends," Galena was now becoming frustrated with the girl.

Anastasia turned around, "I don't want to read, okay?" she rolled over again, "I just want to be alone," she said barely above a whisper. Galena sighed and set the parchment down on the bed and pat the girl's hip gently before leaving her room. The raven haired teenager looked behind her and saw she was gone. She kicked the parchments off her bed and frowned, cuddling against her pillow, glaring at the growing candle flame next to her bed.

* * *

Xena rode with a few men through the forests of Sciri, a small city that was close to Italy, which meant they were dangerously close to Rome. Attila sat next to a fire talking with a few of his men and heard a loud stampede of horse hooves. He stood up and saw Xena riding in with a group of ten men.

She took off the scarf that covered her face and hair, dismounting her horse. She took off her gloves and sighed heavily, staring into Attila's green curious eyes. "There is no sign of anyone in West Sciri." She was sad to say. Attila sent her to scout the area two days ago to see if they could negotiate with the Bey of the Sciri Hun tribe, but it seems there was no leader after all.

"What do you mean? People don't just disappear!" the Hun king asked and Xena drank some water, exhausted after the long hot ride.

"They probably fled once they found out we were coming in the area," she folded her arms and Attila groaned, pacing around the fire anxiously. She sat down next to the fire taking off her animal pelts, sweating from the awful heat of the summer season. Even though they were in the mountains, it was still so terribly hot.

He sat down next to her and rubbed his chin. "We need to unite all of our tribes! Without unification we are not an empire!" he slammed his fist on his knee.

Xena smirked, thinking of something so devious. "Maybe we are going about this whole empire thing wrong..." she hinted and grabbed his attention. She scooted closer to him and began drawing a circle in the dirt with her sword. "Instead of negotiating with these tribe leaders..." she drew an X in the dirt and stabbed the point of the blade straight in the middle of the circle and Attila jumped. "We kill them."

Attila frowned, staring into her wild blue eyes, "but we would be attacking our own people, Xena."

She nodded with a smile on her face, "Attila, do you think Rome negotiated with all of her conquered lands?" she said and he hummed to himself, thinking she may have a point. "They killed people who did not listen. And these Hun leaders do not want to listen to us so..." she leaned in closer to him, "we will _make_ them listen..." she hissed in his ear. "They will be begging for mercy at our feet..." she chuckled lowly and he lifted a skeptical eyebrow at her.

He stood up, shaking his head, "I don't know Xena. That seems a bit drastic." He began thinking of all the consequences this would entail in the end.

She stood up, frowning, "you trust me don't you?" she folded her arms and he waved his hand at her dismissively. She shouldn't even have to ask that, because of course he trusted her otherwise she still wouldn't be his commander in chief of the army. "Then why don't we attack these tribe leaders?" she walked up to him, and he stared at her fiery eyes, inches from her face.

Attila sighed, "you will lead the attack," he said and she smiled, liking that he agreed with her on this matter. "Make sure to send a message home to my wife in Pannonia that we will be gone a bit longer," he asked of her and she nodded. Xena walked off to her tent and he called out, "oh Xena," she turned around, "Valentinian refused to give us Northern Gaul like we hoped."

Xena groaned, cursing to herself, "then we will attack Gaul?" she was not planning to be away from Pannonia this long, though she secretly knew the emperor would not give them Gaul like he said he would.

He nodded, "but not yet. We return to Pannonia after we finish the Sciri raid," he said and she walked off going to her tent. He sat down by the fire, staring at the flames, thinking this was more than he had bargained for. He hoped the Hun Beys would compromise, but since they wouldn't, he'd have to attack his own people to truly be a conqueror, a king, a great leader like his father told him he'd be when he was little boy.

* * *

Xena took off her leather armor and threw it on the floor. She sat down on the blankets and animal skins, sighing, rubbing her face. She was extremely tired and had been on this journey away from Pannonia for three months and now she had to be away longer than expected.

Throughout this excursion she had only received one letter from her daughter, even though she wrote to her many times. She figured that her daughter did not want to speak to her, especially since she gave her a set of rules before she left three months ago. As Anastasia grew older, Xena began to realize that she couldn't keep her hidden as a boy anymore.

One day she saw Anastasia undressing in her room and noticed her daughter had breasts, though small, they were still there and her hips were slightly more curved than a year before, when she still had a boyish figure. Fear of her daughter being exposed, she told her to stay inside the yurt as much as possible and even told her not to play with Ellac anymore. The young prince, only six months younger than her daughter, was growing older as well and were not children anymore. Both were thirteen and Xena didn't want her daughter to continue to be around the boys.

From Anastasia's birth Xena decided to raise her as a boy because she feared that she might be killed if the Goths came to rise against the Huns again, which they would, those Visigoths always came back. They lay dormant for now, but they would return to attack just as all empires did. It was a known fact in history and history repeated itself. Anastasia was a beautiful girl, pale skin, blue eyes and black hair, matching both her parents hair. She was also very tall, a few inches taller than Ellac for the time being until Ellac aged, he would tower over her just like all boys did in their youth.

She feared that the more time she spent away from her daughter, she would rebel and disobey her. Surely, Xena knew that her daughter had already disobeyed her since nobody was there to tell her what to do. Galena was nice, but she wasn't her mother.

Sighing, she picked up her quill and grabbed the last parchment she had in her tent. She would definitely have to buy more when they reached their next destination. She began writing to her daughter that she would have to stay away awhile longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

Galena was outside grabbing a bucket of water and a young messenger came up to her with a letter. He bowed to her, "a message from the commander," he said then disappeared to go back to his horse and leave the area. Galena sighed and tucked the letter in her apron, picking up the bucket she walked back to the yurt, hoping that Anastasia was still inside and off with those princes.

She set the water down by the fire and exhaled heavily, wiping her sweaty brow. "Ana!" she called out and the teenager came out of her room wearing pants and tunic with her wild black hair. "A letter from your mother."

Anastasia rolled her eyes and snatched the letter from the woman and sat down in a chair, reading over it carefully and quickly. Galena poured the water into a pot over the fire and Anastasia had a sneaky smile on her lips. "She will be gone longer than expected," she crumbled up the letter and threw it in the fire. Galena gasped as she saw the paper burning in the fire and the teen ran back to her room.

"Anastasia!" she called out, "what else did it say? Where is she going?"

The girl came out of her room, wrapping the turban fabric around her head, concealing her long hair. She shrugged her shoulders, "who cares?" she smiled, "she's not coming back anytime soon!" she ran and grabbed her belt on the way out.

" _Where_ do you think you're going?" Galena grabbed the girl's arm and the teen's eyes widened, snatching her arm away from her.

"I'm going to go riding with Ellac and Dengi!" she looped the belt around her waist and tightened it.

"Your mother forbade you from seeing them!" Galena protested.

Anastasia folded her arms, lifting her chin arrogantly, "my mother isn't here! So, she's not here to stop me and you can't do anything about it," she smirked. Galena gasped at the audacity of the girl. Anastasia went outside and grabbed the reins of her horse and mounted the large black stallion.

Galena came outside, folding her arms at the sassy teenager. "Your mother is going to be very upset once she finds out you've been hanging out with those boys!"

She lifted an eyebrow, "she can go to hell with all her rules," she clicked her tongue, kicking the horse and rode off to meet with Ellac and his younger brother. She saw Ellac and Dengi waiting for her by the hill and waved at them.

Ellac smiled and waved back. She rode up to them, yanking on the horse's reins. "I didn't think you were gonna make it!"

Dengi nodded, "yeah, we were about to leave without you!"

Anastasia turned back and saw Galena glaring at her. "Well, I'm here anyway. So where are we riding off to first?" she grinned, eager to get away from the campgrounds.

* * *

Xena and Attila rode in the south Balkans looking for the Bey leaders of the tribes. They stopped at the Adriatic Sea and Xena growled, coming to a dead end. "They are not in the Balkans!" she said and the Hun king nodded, seeing that was quite obvious since they were riding for weeks trying to find everyone, but all the tribes were deserted.

Lessa, one of the best soldiers rode up to Xena, breathing heavily. He had just come from the coast with some viable information. "Commander, we have news about the Beys," he said and she frowned at him.

"Well, out with it!" she said and he took in a deep breath, pointing at the sea below them on the hilltop.

"Some merchants at the port saw some Huns taking a ship. They are going to Athens to escape," he said and Xena's eyes widened, staring out at the large open sea. She had never been on a ship or even close to the ocean. The only seas she had been close to, were the Black and Caspian seas and those were incredibly smaller than the Adriatic and Mediterranean.

She pulled on her horse's reins and began riding down the hill. Attila growled, "Xena!" he called out and snapped his head towards Lessa, "what does she think she's doing?!" many of the men followed behind her and he realized that this woman was incredibly ambitious and couldn't be stopped no matter what. Rolling his eyes he kicked his horse and followed the crowd to the port of Durres.

Xena stopped at the port and growled, seeing the large sea, only a few hundred miles away was Italy, the home of the Western Roman Empire. Why would they go to Athens? She kept asking herself this question over and over again, but it wouldn't make sense to run all the way to Greece.

Attila caught up with her and squinted his eyes at the sparkling ocean. "What's wrong with you?" he hissed.

"They fled to Athens, Attila. We should follow them and bring back to the Balkans," she said, already making the decision up in her mind.

He shook his head, "Xena, no! Athens is out of our range. They are already half way there by now!" he rubbed his forehead, feeling more frustrated by the minute.

She turned towards him with fury in her eyes, "you want these people to walk all over us? The Romans are already spitting on our graves!" her heart began racing as she thought of killing those Beys. They wanted to make their own rules and run from their true leaders, well she wasn't about to let that happen, no definitely not. She rode down to a merchant and he gawked up at her in fear, dropping his bag of gold.

"I want one of your ships," she demanded and he kept staring up at her. She pulled out her sword and grabbed the man by his collar, lifting him up in the air. He yelped and sweat began dripping down his cheek. "I said, I _want_ one of your _ships_ ," she smiled deviously at him and he nodded.

"I'll give you a ship!" he squealed and she dropped him on the ground, riding passed him, sheathing her sword on her hip. She rubbed her chin, staring at all the ships and pointed to one of the biggest ones that was docked at the port.

"What about that one?" she asked and the poor merchant picked up his bag of gold and ran up to her, fearful that she might hurt him.

He stammered, "oh no, my lady...that is too expensive."

She turned to him, lifting an eyebrow and laughed mockingly, "I'm not going to _pay_ you!" she snarled, "you _give_ the ship to me or I'll slice you in half, got it?" she smiled and he wasn't going to refuse. He bowed his head to her nervously and she trotted off to the large ship.

Attila frowned and rode over to her and grabbed her arm. She growled at him, snatching her arm away. "You're going to Athens to get the Beys? Are you insane?"

She shrugged, "some may say that, depends who you ask," she winked. She hopped off her horse and threw him the reins, adjusting her gloves, her eyes scanned the large boat and she bit her bottom lip, thinking this was going to be quite an adventure. "You will return to Pannonia and I will bring you back your betrayers," she chuckled and walked ahead onto the ship, looking at the deck, admiring the beauty of it all.

The king shook his head, and snapped his fingers at his men, "go with her," he instructed and twenty men went to join Xena. He called out to her, "I want all those men alive, Xena! You hear me?!"

Xena sighed heavily, "I can't make any promises...but," she narrowed her eyes with a wicked grin, "I'll _try_ my best," she bowed her head mockingly and he grunted, trotting back up the hill with the rest of his men.

Lessa waited for his king at the top of the hill and saw he was rather distressed. "Your highness, do you trust your commander to do her job?"

Attila frowned, staring down at the ship. "She's a mad woman, but I do trust her," he trotted off, "for now," he grumbled.

* * *

Gabrielle sat in a chair and after a few lessons she had finally got the children to pay attention to her. Instead of sitting at their desks she made them sit on the floor in a circle, while she taught them. She figured that since they were children, they would do better with storytelling instead of her just reading off the pages like some kind of boring teacher.

She even drew pictures of all the characters, which took her a long time to do. Though, she realized this would be the best way to grab their attention for a whole hour. For the last three lessons of the week they had been discussing the Odyssey, which was a very long story and she knew it would take at least another two classes to cover everything.

Two hours flew by faster than she thought and she hated to end the lesson since the children were enjoying it so much. She sighed and placed her hands on her knees, "the lesson for today is over!" she smiled and all the children sighed with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Come on Miss Gabrielle, why don't you tell us what happens with Calypso?" a boy asked, running up to her.

Gabrielle chuckled, "we'll have to save that story for tomorrow!" she began putting all her paperwork inside her bag. She was glad that they seemed to enjoy the lessons over the last few weeks, but she was exhausted and needed get back home.

She said goodbye to all her students and Nikoli before she left the academy. She decided to take a different route home today because she needed to stop and buy some more ink and parchment for her lessons. The academy was already out of all the supplies and she would have to use the last of her money for the week to buy all the necessities. She hoped that Kat had bought food for tonight because she certainly wouldn't have anything to spare after today.

* * *

She strode down market street and saw all of the vendors. She told herself not to get distracted by all the pretty dresses and jewelry. _I'm here to buy parchment and ink_. She had to keep telling herself this over and over. Walking down the square she passed by the apothecary shop and waved at the elderly man. She always loved him, he was such a kind person and his herbs, spices and potions were always on point and not very expensive either.

She passed a few more shops and came to a small shop that carried a minimal amount of writing supplies. She smiled seeing Kelix, a young teenager who ran his father's shop most of the time. He stood up as soon as he saw her, "Gabrielle! My favorite customer!" he said and she blushed. "What will it be today? I got some new parchment in, yesterday, it's from Egypt."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and examined the parchment, it was such great quality. "Wow, Egypt? That is some of the best parchment..." she sighed, "but I can't afford it," she hated to admit.

Kelix knew she would say that and he pulled out some parchment that was shipped in from Rome. "This is from Rome, also really good quality," he offered.

She rubbed her chin and touched the parchment. The weaving was really nice and tight, so she knew that it wouldn't tear so easily. "How much is it?" she lifted an eyebrow.

The boy smiled, "for you, only five pounds," he offered and she smiled, instantly taking him up on his offer. It was too good to pass up. He cut the parchment and began rolling it up tightly and tied a ribbon around the roll.

"I need some ink too," she said and he nodded, running to the back of the shop to grab a large bottle of ink. She rummaged through her bag to find the money and heard someone talking from a fair distance away. She lifted her head and saw a group of men arguing with an innkeeper. The men wore black clothing and animal pelts around their shoulders and fur hats to match. Her eyes squinted as she tried to see what else was happening but she couldn't really make out what they were saying.

Kelix returned with the bottle of ink, "okay so that will be seven pounds altogether," he smiled and saw Gabrielle gawking at something. He stepped out of his shop and saw large men bickering with the innkeeper, Mason. "Man, what's going on there?" he frowned, folding his arms.

Gabrielle saw the men fumble their way through the inn, pushing the man down and she frowned. "I don't know...they don't look like they're from Greece."

The boy agreed, "they look like those savages," he chuckled, "you know, the Huns?" he said and Gabrielle turned to him with wide eyes, now quite afraid. It was just as Kat said, Honoria was worried that the Huns would come to Athens and now they were here. "I got the ink for you."

She shook her head and grabbed the ink bottle stuffing it in her bag and also grabbed the roll of fresh parchment. She handed Kelix the seven pounds she owed him, "thanks," she smiled and walked off, still staring at the inn, too curious to let that one go. She wanted to know if those men were really the famous savage Huns that everyone was so worried about.

* * *

Gabrielle returned to her apartment and set the bag of supplies in her bedroom. "Kat, are you home?"

Kathyrn came running in from outside and wiped her forehead. "Gabrielle!" she ran up and hugged her tightly, "how was your day at school?"

The blonde smiled, "it went really well! I'm so proud of those students, they are learning so much and I haven't had a single fruit thrown at me in a week."

Kat laughed, "that's great news, Gabrielle," she grabbed her hand, "come, I've done some work to our garden," she pulled her outside and Gabrielle looked at their small garden. Kat wiped her hands on her skirt and shrugged a shoulder, "it's not much, but I think we will have some squash coming soon in the winter!"

Gabrielle smiled softly at their sad garden. They hadn't been able to grow anything in the last two years, why should this year be any different? "In the winter, huh?" she chuckled anxiously. "We'll see about that," she went back inside as the heat was dreadful out there. She went into their small kitchen and poured a glass of wine for herself and for Kat too. "Kat, I saw the weirdest thing in the market today.."

Kat sipped the wine and wiped her brow with her apron. "Oh yeah? That ink boy, Kelix, wasn't trying to hit on you again was he?" she frowned and Gabrielle chuckled, "you're like seven years older than him!"

"No, he didn't. He's my friend," Gabrielle said and tapped the wine glass with her fingernails. "I saw the Huns in the market..." she muttered, not really believing it herself.

Kat's big light eyes widened at that. "Are you serious? Are you sure it was them?"

Gabrielle nodded, "they wore animal skins and everything! They definitely didn't look like they were from Athens..." she sighed heavily and set the glass on the counter, no longer thirsty anymore. "Why would they come all the way to Athens? Aren't they from the Balkans or something?"

The redhead nodded, "I mean, I guess that's what Honoria and Petronius were so worried about. Did you happen to see a man with a crown on?"

The blonde shook her head, "no just a bunch of really big men. They entered Mason's inn and I'm sure they have taken over that place now," she was worried about the innkeeper. He was so nice and these tribal people were obviously used to getting what they want through force and nothing else.

Kat sighed, leaning her elbow on the counting, continuing to drink the wine. This was really big news as well as scary news too. "I don't think you should go to the academy tomorrow," she said and Gabrielle gasped.

"I have to go! Those children are counting on me to be there, Kat," she grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I highly doubt they will come to a school," she chuckled, shaking her head at the stupid idea.

Kat looked at her with worried eyes, "I don't want anything to happen to you, Gabrielle," she kissed her hand and the blonde sighed, sensing that her little joke was probably a bit insensitive.

"Alright, what if I make the classes only an hour long?" she hoped that would please her. Kat smiled and hugged her tightly. "Are you happy now?"

Kat nodded, "yes, very happy! Hey there's a party over at Mariso's house tomorrow. We should go together," she wriggled her eyebrows sneakily.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow, "I don't know Kat, his parties can get a little wild..." she didn't even want to think of the last party Mariso had last year. She lost Kat for three hours and found her passed out with two topless women in the back of the large house. It took her an hour to get her home and then Kat spent the entire night vomiting outside and pledged she would never drink wine ever again, what a lie.

Kat teased, "oh come on Gabrielle, it'll be fun. I promise I won't get super drunk this time!" she swore and Gabrielle wasn't inclined to believe her.

* * *

Xena's men docked the ship at Athens and she smiled, leaning over the rails she saw the city was busy, filled with people. This was going to be difficult to find the traitors. She unsheathed her sword and stepped off the ship. "Find them!" she yelled and all the men spread out into the city.

She charged through the streets and saw many children running from her as her cloak swished behind her and the chains on her boots jingled as she stormed through the busy streets. Women gasped, grabbing their children, clinging onto their husbands as she came through with her men following behind her. There was an immediate path made for her and she stopped, staring at all the shops. She sniffed the air and smiled, pointing her blade at the fruit merchant.

"You!" she said and the man backed away from her into the wall behind him. "Where is the busiest part of this city?" she asked and he was barely able to talk. "Are you mute?!" she growled and grabbed his tunic and threw him on the ground. She pointed the blade at his neck, "tell me or you die right here!"

He shielded his face, "right down the road!" he breathed heavily, "a market square!" he curled up in a ball and she smirked, kicking him aside, storming through the streets with her men trailing behind.

She stopped in the middle of the square and saw fearful eyes staring at her. Her eyes scanned the area and she saw a fox fur hat sitting on a table outside an inn. She smiled and grabbed a torch from one of the buildings and entered the inn. All the men's eyes widened at her and she saw a small group of the Western Sciri Huns gawking at her, knowing exactly who she was and why she was here.

"Traitors!" she pointed her blade at them. "Get them!" she cried out and the men behind her came charging in. all the civilians began running out of the inn. Xena grabbed a mug of ale and the innkeeper ducked down as she breathed fire with the torch, igniting the wooden interior of the building.

The Hun soldiers grabbed two of the Sciri men trying to escape and wrapped their whips around their necks, tightening them. Xena smiled and a column inside burned down, falling right in front of her. "Don't kill them, I'm going to need them later..." she pinched one of the Sciri men's cheeks and hummed to herself. He growled and tried to bite her finger. "Extra points for you!" she pat his cheek and frowned, turning around. "Where is the Bey?" she saw people running out of the inn as it continued to engulf in flames.

She ran out of the burning inn and smoke filled the square. She waft the smoke away from her face and squinted her eyes, looking for any escapees. She saw many civilians screaming and running away in different directions. She saw a man wearing an animal pelt and grinned.

Charging forward she walked briskly down the street. A boy gasped as he saw her and ran away from her into a pile of hay. His mother grabbed him, "mother, who is that?!"

"We need to get inside, hurry!" she said, pulling him into their home.

Xena rounded the corner and saw the man and his helpers running away from her. She unsheathed her second sword and twirled both of them in her wrists, smiling as they tried to run away. The men turned around and saw her twirling her swords as she marched down the alleyway.

The Bey's eyes widened, "I won't go back with that insane woman!" he growled and came to the eastern side of the city and there weren't many places to run and hide. He saw an academy and grabbed his men and entered through there.

* * *

Gabrielle was in the middle of teaching until she heard a lot of ruckus outside her classroom. She frowned and told her students to stay put. She stepped outside and saw those same men she saw a few days ago and now they were in her school!

"What the hell?!" she grabbed a torch off the wall and wacked one of the men over the head with it. "Get out of my school!" she kicked the man lying on the ground.

Nikoli came running out of his office and gasped seeing Gabrielle beating up a strange man in the hallway. He smiled nervously at all the children gawking, peeking through the hallway to see what was going on.

The man picked up Gabrielle and threw her outside. She grunted, rubbing her back and stood up, "hey! You can't just throw me out!" she looked around and picked up a pitchfork from the farmer that lived next to the school. She banged on the door, scraping it with the pitchfork, grunting heavily. _This is not working._

Xena came now with her entourage of men and held her swords close to her body as they stormed through the streets. She saw a blonde young woman banging on the door and she smirked. Through the windows she saw the Bey and his loyal follower, running through the building.

She grabbed Gabrielle by her dress and tossed her aside. "Out of my way!" she said and Gabrielle blew her curly hair away from her eyes. She picked up the pitchfork again and wacked Xena's backside. Xena's eyes widened and she slowly turned around, glaring at the short woman. Gabrielle's eyes grew in fear as she stared into this tall woman's eyes. Obviously, this woman was one of _them_ , given by her clothing and long hair too. She obviously didn't think this one through.

Gabrielle slowly began backing away and Xena kicked her down swiftly and grabbed the pitchfork tossing it aside. "Detain her!" she said and went through the school. The men snatched her up off the ground and she grunted, trying to get free from their hold.

As Xena entered the building she saw this was a school. Many children were there and they cowered in fear as she charged through the hallways. Nikoli frowned and stepped in front of her. She smirked, "get out of my way, old man," she hissed and he wouldn't move. She grabbed his arm and threw him across the hallway.

A teenage boy came up to her with some sort of staff and Xena frowned, glaring at the boy. She had no desire to hurt a child, that wasn't why she was here. "I don't have time for these games!" she yelled and kicked the staff out of the boy's hands and pushed him aside into a wall.

She came to a dead end and saw the Bey was talking with his loyal friend. She chuckled, "well, well. Looks like I finally have you in my grasp now," she unsheathed her swords and twirled one of them with her strong wrists. The tribal leader was now truly afraid he was going to die.

Xena grabbed the Bey and broke his arm, kneeing him in the elbow. He cried out loudly in agony. "Attila wants you alive..." she hissed in his ear, "so I will make sure you stay alive, but if you make this _difficult_..." she scraped the edge of her blade along the Bey's cheek, drawing a small amount of blood, "then you _won't_ make it back alive, got it?" she whispered and he nodded.

* * *

The men tied up the Bey and his other followers from back at the inn a few blocks away. Xena folded her arms looking down at the defeated Hunnic leaders. "We could have been friends, but you decided to flee like cowards," she smiled.

Gabrielle frowned as her hands and legs were tied up with ropes. She had never seen such thick rope in her entire life. "You're all barbarians!" she yelled and Xena turned her head, looking at her with a devious smile.

Xena walked slowly over to the blonde and Gabrielle watched her knee high boots, coming closer to her and the silver chains jingling the more steps she took. The blonde's eyes widened and then Xena stopped a foot away from her. Gabrielle lifted her head and the brunette woman bent down, her hair creating a veil around her upper half and her lips broke out into a smile, an eerie smile. Gabrielle almost felt sick.

She grabbed Gabrielle's cheeks and pinched them in between her fingers, examining her face. She then opened her mouth, touching her teeth with her gloved hands, noting that she had perfect white teeth. Xena lifted an eyebrow, "you are not a slave," she smiled and Gabrielle spat her feet, trying to get that nasty taste out of her mouth. Xena frowned seeing her boots covered in saliva. "But you _are_ annoying," she thought out loud.

Gabrielle breathed heavily as she saw Xena thinking to herself. "Let me go," she asked and then lowered her voice, "please."

Xena looked to her men and began laughing. She bent down and grabbed Gabrielle's face again, pinching her cheeks together. "You attacked me and you want me to _free_ you?" she tisked and winked at the girl, "you must be mistaken," she grabbed Gabrielle's hair, pulling her head back and Xena stared into her bright green eyes. "If you are not a slave, then what are you?" she felt curious and was inches away from her face.

Gabrielle had never felt fear before in her entire life until now. This woman was tall and intimidating, not to mention she could kill anything in a split second. "I'm...a teacher," she replied softly and Xena smiled, releasing her hair.

"A teacher?" Xena folded her arms and scoffed, "a _teacher_ attacked _me_ ," she pointed to herself and Gabrielle eyed her cautiously. "You must have death wish," she chuckled and leaned down in front of the blonde. "Tell me, can you read?" Gabrielle nodded, "write?" she asked and yet again the blonde nodded. Xena thought to herself that may be she could be of use to her and the children in Pannonia. None of them knew how to read or write, except her daughter and even her reading and writing wasn't that great because she decided to become a rebel and refuse to do anything she said especially when she wasn't there. She was far too busy to keep up with her daughter's misbehaving.

She waved her hand to her men, "take her with us."

The men lifted Gabrielle off the ground and her heart sank as soon as she heard the woman say that. She would be taken as a slave for these Huns and would leave Kat and her students all alone. "No!" she shouted and Xena stopped walking, turning on her heel, lifting her eyebrows at the blonde. "Let me go! I won't be of any use to you!"

Xena walked up to the blonde and grabbed her neck, lifting her up in the air, "I have a special job for you," she grinned and Gabrielle choked, becoming red in the face. She dropped her on the ground and Gabrielle exhaled sharply, coughing violently. "You may not have been a slave before, but now...you are _my_ slave," she smirked and walked off and the men carried Gabrielle and the other traitors behind her.

* * *

They came to the port and Xena sighed as she saw a slew of Roman soldiers blocking the path to her stolen ship from Durres. She smiled, folding her arms. "Are they kidding?" she unsheathed both her swords. "Attack them!" she yelled and the men unsheathed their blades, running for the Roman soldiers.

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she saw the Huns attacking the Romans, slicing their bodies up. A Roman soldier had his arm cut off and blood spewed everywhere. Gabrielle felt her stomach churning and she looked away, not baring to be able to see those men get slaughtered.

Xena drove her blade into a Roman's chest and threw her other sword in another's backside. She pulled the blade out and blood splattered on her cheek. She walked over to the other fallen soldier and pulled her second sword out. Growling she spun around and saw one by one the Romans falling to their deaths. "I want their heads! _All_ of them!" she yelled and marched forward twirling the swords in her wrists.

Gabrielle was curious enough and turned her head slowly and saw the woman swing both of her blades at two Romans and sliced their legs off. Her eyes widened and now surely she knew this was horrible. She was going to die, she kept telling herself that. There was no way she could be a slave for this awful woman. She was a savage and had no remorse killing these people.

The men gathered up the dead Romans and drug their bodies towards Xena. She smiled and lifted a Roman up and sliced his head off. Gabrielle gasped, closing her eyes. Xena then took the Roman's sword and drove dug a hole with her boot and stuck the hilt of the sword into the soil. She stabbed the Roman's head through the tip of the blade.

She did the heinous act to each and every Roman soldier along the coast of Athens. Gabrielle's eyes grew in fear and then she vomited in the grass, dry heaving heavily seeing the heads of the Hun's enemies on the swords, just like Kat had said. She thought that was a made up story, but it was far from a folktale.

Xena sheathed her swords and sighed heavily, feeling like her work was done here. "Roman scum," she spat on the ground and whistled at her men to grab the prisoners and head towards the ship. She smiled at the blonde's frightened face then marched over to the ship. They would have to hurry and escape before more Romans were sent their way.

* * *

Anastasia and Ellac were wrestling in the grass together in the outskirts of the camp. Ellac rolled over on top of her and she breathed heavily, staring into his green eyes. He grinned down at her and punched her in the jaw. She gasped and rubbed her jaw. "That's for throwing me in that mud pit last week, Annas!" he said and she growled, kicking him off of her.

He ran away from her, now afraid he was going to get creamed again. She lunged forward in the air and grabbed his legs causing him to fall face first into the grass. "You always hated getting dirty!" she climbed on top of his back, pinning him down with her strong thighs. "You going to cry to your mommy now?" she teased.

Ellac groaned, "no! And she's not my mother! She's my stepmother!" he kicked Anastasia in her back and she groaned, becoming distracted and released her hold on him. Ellac wiggled out and grabbed her arms, throwing her on the ground. "I win!"

Anastasia frowned, "for now..." she said and then they both heard loud drumming. Ellac stood up and she followed suit.

"Father is back!" he smiled and jumped on his horse, riding towards the center of the camp. Anastasia frowned, folding her arms, not happy to hear those drums, which meant her mother was back too. She thought she would have been gone longer. She jumped on her horse and followed the Hun prince.

* * *

Attila came riding into the camp and was greeted by all of his people. He smiled at them and then saw his son and Xena's daughter riding together. His smile disappeared as soon as he saw them together. He was sure that Xena told her to stay away from his son, though Ellac was young and hadn't even realized _Annas_ was in fact a girl.

Ellac smiled and dismounted his horse, running up to his father. "You're back!" he grinned and Attila ruffled the boy's dark hair.

Anastasia came riding up on her horse and saw all the men that came in with Attila and noticed her mother was not with them. She was fully expecting to get a reprimanding from her mother and now that she wasn't here, she was starting to become worried. She hopped off the horse and walked over to Ellac and his father.

"Where's my mother?" she asked and Attila frowned at her.

"She's on a mission," Attila said and Anastasia folded her arms, though this meant more time for her to hang out with Ellac as long as her mother was away.

She smiled and placed her hand on the prince's shoulder, "are we still going to the river later?" she asked and Ellac nodded, quite excited to spend more time with his adopted prince _brother_.

Attila frowned at her, "Ellac will not be joining you Annas," he said and the teenage girl glared up at the king. "Come inside with me son," he said and Ellac looked to Anastasia and felt sorry that he wasn't able to go with her to the river.

She watched both of them trot off to their large home and she huffed, running into her yurt. She came charging through the yurt and Galena saw her enter.

"Ana!" she called out and the girl ran to her room without another word. The woman shook her head, "that girl..." she sighed and dropped a few lamb bones into the soup she was making.

Anastasia ripped off the turban off her head and her long dark hair tumbled down her back. She plopped down on her bed and sobbed in her pillow. She clutched the pillow close to her face and cried softly.

Galena pushed the curtains aside and carried a bowl of soup in with her. She saw Anastasia crying softly on her bed and smiled sadly at the girl. She walked over and sat on the cushioned bed, and touched the girl's back. "I brought you some soup," she said and Anastasia sniffled.

"I'm not hungry," she said and turned her face away from the woman, embarrassed to be even seen like this.

The woman sighed heavily and set the soup on the bedside table. She ran her fingers through the teen's long dark wavy hair. "I heard the king has returned, yet...I don't see your mother."

Anastasia frowned, "she's on a mission," she mumbled in her pillow and wiped her cheeks from the tears streaming down her face.

"Well, the soup is there if you want it," Galena pat the girl's back then got up to leave the room so the girl could sulk. She entered the main part of the yurt and sighed, sitting in the chair she decided to knit something to get her mind off of things. She obviously saw that Xena's daughter was upset and probably because she couldn't spend time with Ellac, which she knew would happen once either Xena or Attila returned.

* * *

Later in the evening Anastasia fell asleep after she decided to eat the soup. She didn't even bother to take off her clothes or boots. Her arms were sprawled across the bed and a gentle breeze filtered in the room from the window inside the yurt.

As she was sleeping peacefully a rock was thrown at her face. She groaned and woke up immediately. "Annas..." she heard her name whispered from the window. She sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and frowned. "It's me, Ellac!" he whispered again.

Her eyes widened and she grabbed a scarf, covering her hair quickly then walked up to the window, seeing Ellac waiting for her outside the yurt. He contorted his face in confusion and he chuckled, "what's with the scarf?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulder, "what are you doing here?" she whispered.

Ellac had a sneaky look on his face, "me and my friends are going to the river. Do you want to come with us?" her eyes lit up at that and she nodded her head.

"One second!" she smiled and grabbed her turban, quickly rolling her hair into a bun and placed the turban over her hair. She then ran to the window and climbed out as quietly as she could. Ellac grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Does your father know you're not in your room?" she whispered as she could hear a lot of the men and women were still awake, inside and outside their yurts.

He put his finger over his mouth and winked. "I won't tell if you don't."

Anastasia grinned and they crept down together as they quickly left the campgrounds to go meet their friends by the river.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: evil Xena is a delight, isn't she?**

Chapter 3

Xena and Attila's army stopped at Sklaveni on their way back to Pannonia. She decided to camp out in this city and travel in the morning to Pannonia. The journey from Athens was incredibly long and she burned the ship once they arrived in Durres so the Romans could not track them. Xena had no remorse for burning the ship and possibly ruining the relationship the Huns had with the Western Romans, but she didn't care. She wanted to capture the Beys and she did.

Tomorrow they would travel to Pannonia and it was only a day's ride there, which was considerably short compared to all the other journeys she went on these last few months with Attila. He would have been back in Pannonia by now and hopefully he would been talking with his head men in the militia about the Northern Gaul territory that the Romans promised to give them and they didn't.

Tents were set up around three campfires and Xena hunted a rabbit in the forest a few hours ago and finally cooked it over the fire, slowly for the last two hours. Slow and long was the best way. She took a leg of the rabbit off the cooked animal and bit into it. Her eyes traveled to her little blonde teacher who was tied up leaning against a tree, being very quiet.

She smirked and turned around, staring at the young woman. Gabrielle caught Xena looking at her and she frowned, scooting away from the tree so she wouldn't have to stare at her blue piercing eyes. Xena chuckled lowly and drank some wine from her wineskin, glaring at the blonde. "You seem _uncomfortable_..." Xena said with a bit of mirth lingering in her eyes.

Gabrielle tightened her lips and felt her blood boiling already. She didn't want to have a conversation with this savage woman and still felt sick remembering the heads she stabbed through the Romans' swords. Xena hummed to herself and kept eating the rabbit, realizing that the woman wasn't going to talk to her.

Gabrielle turned her head slightly and saw the raven haired woman was eating by herself around the campfire. "You slaughtered all of those men..." she said quietly and Xena stopped chewing, slowly turning her head towards her. Instantly she felt fear enter her body and became breathless.

"Did you _say_ something?" Xena smirked and Gabrielle averted her eyes. "Come now, if you have something on your mind, you should say it," she challenged her captured slave.

The blonde felt like she was walking into a trap here but she didn't care, "you killed all those Romans!" she yelled and Xena smiled. "You mutilated their bodies!" she felt sick just recalling that moment again. Xena chuckled and threw down the rabbit leg onto the ground and stood up, slowly walking towards the woman. Gabrielle's eyes widened, but she furrowed her eyebrows, frowning up at the Hunnic woman.

"You know," Xena pulled out a dagger from her belt and knelt down in front of the blonde slave. "You're very outspoken for a school teacher," she whispered and inched closer to her. She traced her fingers along the sharp blade and drew some blood from her fingers and grinned wickedly. Gabrielle cringed seeing the blood all over her fingers and thought this woman was crazy, yes, definitely crazy, she thought. "I don't _like_ that," she hissed and wiped her fingers on the blonde's cheek. Gabrielle closed her eyes, breathing heavily trying to contain herself from screaming out like a frightened little girl.

Xena stood up and sheathed her dagger and Gabrielle opened her eyes, her heart beating incredibly fast, staring up at the woman. Though, she saw she was quite gorgeous, she thought the Hunnic women were hideous but this woman wasn't. Her hair was incredibly long, reaching to her waist and her eyes were reminiscent of the Aegean Sea. Her lips were just the right size too, not too small or too large and her skin was a perfect olive complexion due to spending most of her time outside. Gabrielle blinked as Xena kept staring down at her with a big grin. Her teeth were also perfect, which she thought odd. Gabrielle was sure that this woman had many men coming after her, or perhaps she had many suitors because she was so beautiful.

"I want to make you as _comfortable_ as _possible_ ," Xena said with an eerie smile. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and lowered her head, refusing to gaze at the tall intimidating woman anymore.

"Is _this_ what you call _comfortable_?" Gabrielle mumbled and then her eyes widened, thinking what an idiotic thing to say. She sometimes felt like she couldn't control her mouth at times and this was one of those times she wished she were mute. Xena frowned and knelt down, pinching the woman's cheeks in between her fingers harshly.

Xena snarled and stared into Gabrielle's green big eyes. "I know you were not a slave _before_..." she grinned and hummed to herself. "But I will make _sure_ to break you in," she pat Gabrielle's cheek and traced her fingers on her lips before standing up and walking back to sit by the campfire again.

Gabrielle licked her lips and tasted the blood on Xena's fingers lingering on her lips. She kept glaring at her, watching her every move. She didn't know this woman and she was deathly afraid of what she might do to her if she spoke out like that again. She promised herself not to speak like that again because something worse might happen to her and she didn't want that. _Savage woman_.

* * *

Anastasia snuck off with Ellac to the woods behind the camp and they were alone this time. The river was fun and exciting with their friends, but she really liked spending time alone with him. They had just finished sparring with one another and walked together in the woods under an archway of trees filled with autumn leaves, just beginning to fall. She glanced over at him and he was enjoying the nice weather.

"The leaves are beautiful this year, aren't they?" she said and Ellac nodded.

"Yeah, but that means winter is coming sooner this year. It'll probably be really cold this time," he smiled and she shrugged her shoulder, walking along side him in silence.

She nudged him in his arm with her elbow, "come on let's go to the alcove!" she grinned and took off running.

Ellac smiled, "Annas wait for me!" he took off running behind her, trying to catch up. He never understood how Annas could run so much faster than him and he hated to admit it, but he thought his friend was a better fighter than him too.

Anastasia came to the alcove and Ellac finally caught up, trying to catch his breath. She smiled at him and he shook his head, bending over feeling a cramp in his side. "You sure run fast!" he breathed and Anastasia smirked, walking around nature's alcove. It was so beautiful here and she always loved coming here.

"wow, look at this place! How did you come by it?" Ellac asked and she smirked.

"My mother showed it to me," she said and he nodded, walking beside her, enjoying the scenery. "She used to take me here when I was little. Sometimes I had trouble sleeping at night and this place always calmed me down." She admitted spending some good times with her mother even though she didn't want to be near her at all. She was always making these stupid rules and before she loved spending time with her but now she wished she'd stay gone on her missions all the time.

Ellac sat down on a stump and she sat next to him. "Hey, I'm sorry about my father. I don't know why he doesn't want us to hang out," he sighed heavily, feeling embarrassed for his father's behavior.

Anastasia lowered her eyes, knowing exactly why Attila didn't want her near his son. Attila knew that she was a girl since her birth and was kind enough to keep it a secret from everyone, including his second wife. In the entire tribe, only Xena and Attila knew, though she feared that other people would begin to catch on the more her mother secluded her from the public eye. She ran her hands over her body and felt her breasts against her palms and inwardly hated it. Her face was also changing a lot and was beginning to look a lot like her mother, which she despised. The more time she spent with the Hun prince, the more she liked him and she knew that he liked her too, but not in the way she thought.

Ellac sensed her silence and nudged her gently with his elbow. "You okay?" he asked and she turned staring at him with her big blue eyes, batting her long eyelashes.

"Do you like girls, Ellac?" she randomly asked, catching the prince off guard.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I never been around a girl before," he laughed nervously and knew that his father would find him a nice girl to marry once he turned fifteen, but that was nearly two years from now and he didn't want to marry a girl anytime soon. Though he knew he'd have to court the girl until he was eighteen he just wasn't ready for that commitment at thirteen. He hated that his birthday was in a few months and he would be fourteen, which was one year before finding a girl to court.

Anastasia smiled sadly and felt stupid for even asking such a question. "Yeah, girls are kind of weird, aren't they?"

Ellac didn't quite agree with that, "they're kind of pretty," the teen said shyly and Ana smiled, feeling a bit hopeful now, though reality hit her, realizing that she was a boy to Ellac and always would be.

Loud drums were heard in the tribe and Anastasia stood up, knowing that her mother was back. She grabbed his hand, "we should get back!" she took off running with Ellac skipping behind her barely able to keep up.

* * *

Xena trotted in on her black stallion with the men following her and the prisoners in cages on a wagon, pulled by a couple of horses. Gabrielle's eyes wandered around as she sat on a horse, being guided by one of the Hun soldiers. She saw many yurts in the campground and a large abode in the outskirts of the camp, she thought that was quite impressive. A bunch of women and men came out of their yurts, wearing dark dresses and coined headdresses and the men wore large coyote pelts around their shoulders. Gabrielle felt like she traveled back in time, seeing how these people lived. Their lives were simpler here and they didn't have to worry about the caste system in Greece or Italy, which she thought might be kind of nice.

Attila walked out of his abode and smiled seeing Xena and saw the prisoners locked in wooden cages. He had no idea how she was able to do it, but she did it. Xena dismounted her horse and walked up the Hun king, wrapping her arms around him, nice to see one another again.

"Xena! Well done," he grinned and she looked back the Beys and his few loyal followers trapped in the cages.

"I've brought your traitors and then _some_ ," she smiled, eyeing the blonde woman and Gabrielle turned her head away, not baring to look at her.

Attila walked up to the cages and saw the Bey of Sciri tribe stuffed in a small cage. "Welcome home, Bey," he chuckled and the elderly man growled at him like an animal. He clapped his hands, "take them to the barracks," he demanded of his men. He turned to Xena, "you will be in charge of interrogation."

Her eyes lit up at that, quite eager to use her skills. "I get to capture the traitors _and_ interrogate them? You are in a good mood," she teased.

Anastasia and Ellac emerged from the forest and Xena caught them immediately out of the corner of her eye. She saw her daughter holding hands with the prince and frowned, feeling her anger rising rapidly. Attila turned around and saw his son with Xena's daughter and folded his arms. Anastasia let go of Ellac's hand and they both stared at their parents with wide doe eyes, fearing for their lives. The teenage girl felt her heart about to beat out of her chest the longer she stared into her mother's dangerously frightening eyes. She felt like she was being burned at the stake just by her mother's piercing glare.

"Ellac!" Attila called out, "come here," he said and the prince lowered his head, running towards his father, feeling ashamed of himself. He had disobeyed his father not once, but many times, and it was all behind his back. He didn't think he was going to be caught. Attila grabbed his son's arm and slapped him across his face. Ellac gasped and touched his cheek. Anastasia's eyes widened, her mouth gaped as she saw the prince being publically humiliated. Everyone was staring and soon dispersed, minding their own business. "I told you to stay away from Annas!" he reprimanded.

Ellac bowed his head to his father, "I'm sorry father," he muttered. Attila pushed his son forward and grabbed his shoulder, walking with him back to their dwelling. Now he was sure he was going to get beaten in private and he was not happy about it.

Xena folded her arms and kept glaring at her daughter. Anastasia thought that she should make a run for it, but then that'd just anger her mother even more. She kept thinking all of the consequences that would happen and either way she was doomed. Xena wagged her finger towards her, non-verbally telling her to come by her side. The teenager slowly walked towards her mother with shame.

Gabrielle frowned still sitting on top of the horse, seeing a young teenage _boy_ coming towards Xena and thought that was odd. Does this woman actually have a child? No she couldn't have a child. How could a horrible woman like that give birth to another human being? She watched the teenager come closer and Xena made no sudden moves. _Interesting_.

Anastasia came to her mother with her head hanging lowly. Xena still had a huge disapproving frown on her face and the girl looked up at her tall mother, glaring down at her. She thought she was going to get slapped like Ellac did by his father, but all she did was stare at her, which was even worse than getting hit, she thought.

Xena grabbed her daughter's arm and marched to their yurt. Gabrielle's eyes widened, now seeing the fury in the woman's eyes. She truly felt afraid for the teenager, though she had to think of herself since she was stuck here as her captive. Life was so much better in Athens, she told herself over and over again.

* * *

Xena threw Anastasia on the floor and the girl's eyes widened and she scooted along the floor, trying to get away from her as she kept walking towards her. She breathed heavily and all those awful things she said about her mother while she was away didn't seem to matter now. She talked like she knew everything, but in reality she did not.

"I told you to stay away from that boy!" Xena said and Anastasia cowered in fear, backing up into a chair. She grabbed the girl by her arms and stood her up, staring into her scared blue eyes. "You disobeyed me!"

Anastasia eyes widened as she stared into her mother's eyes, inches away from her face. "I like spending time with him!" she said and Xena lifted her eyebrows, pulling away from her daughter.

"You _like_ him?" she hissed and her daughter fell silent. She shook her daughter, "did he touch you?!" she asked.

The teen's face contorted, confused at her mother's accusation. She frowned, shaking her head, "no!" she yelled back and Xena stared into her eyes, trying to find out if she was lying or not.

"Did _you_ touch him?" she asked in a more calm voice.

Anastasia scoffed at her mother, "no!" Xena let go of her and scratched her cheek anxiously and began pacing around. She watched her mother carefully, unsure of what she was going to do now. "I don't see what the big deal is..." she folded her arms, finding her cocky attitude within her.

Xena stopped pacing and turned on her heel, glaring at her daughter. "The _big_ _deal_ is...I don't want you ever seeing him ever again! I gave you an order and you disobeyed me!" she yelled and Anastasia's mouth gaped.

"I'm not one of your soldiers! You can't give me orders!" she spat back and Xena clenched her fists, becoming angrier by the second.

Xena laughed mockingly and her daughter frowned deeply at her. She realized she had spent far too many months away from her daughter and obviously she needed more guidance than what she could offer. She walked over to her and ripped the turban off her daughter's head. Anastasia gasped as her hair came tumbling down her back. "You are not Annas anymore, you are Anastasia. You will never come out of this yurt again," she said seriously and her daughter widened her eyes.

" _Mom_!" Anastasia begged. She didn't want to stay in this yurt forever, she would be so lonely and miserable.

Xena pinched her daughter's cheeks together, lifting her chin up to look in her sad eyes. "I don't want you ever to disobey me again, understand?" she hissed and her daughter said nothing. She released her cheeks and sighed heavily, now feeling like she was interrogating one of her captives and felt bad for treating her daughter like so. "I don't want any boy to come near you," she said quietly.

Anastasia frowned, "it's not like we were having sex!" she yelled back and Xena's eyes widened, shocked to hear that come out of her mouth.

"You will stay in your room and finish your studies that I _know_ you have been ignoring," Xena said and her daughter groaned, not happy to hear that in the least.

Her daughter looked up at her once more, "I can _never_ see Ellac again?" she asked in a soft voice.

Xena frowned, "no!" she yelled and Anastasia's eyes filled with tears, running to her room. Xena sighed, rubbing her forehead then ran her fingers through her hair. She threw the turban in the fire then kicked over a table, letting out her frustration.

* * *

She exited the yurt and placed her hands on her hips, still fuming at her daughter's cocky attitude. She looked at the blonde still sitting on the horse. She smiled smugly and walked over to her. Gabrielle saw that creepy smile on the woman's lips again and she instantly felt sick. She heard a lot of yelling in the yurt but couldn't make out what was being said. Obviously, that teenager was this woman's child and she was very upset over something. _So_ , _you do have feelings_.

" _Welcome_ to Pannonia," Xena said and grabbed the blonde off the horse as her hands were still tied up. She grabbed her arm and brought her inside the yurt. Gabrielle grunted and then Xena threw her onto a floor mattress. She looked around and saw this was quite a huge place she had here. Although, it was very tribal, it was nice. Gabrielle noticed the flipped over table and Xena took off her cloak, throwing it on an empty chair.

Xena smirked at the blonde and walked over to her. Gabrielle held her breath, fearing the worst. "If I untie you, I sure hope you won't run away..." she whispered and Gabrielle shook her head. Xena then untied Gabrielle's hands and she felt so relieved. She rubbed her wrists and stared into the woman's enchanting eyes, feeling lost in them, but also she feared those dangerous eyes.

Gabrielle watched the raven haired woman walk around and poured some wine into a mug and fidgeted with her hands. "What is your name?" Xena asked.

The blonde's eyes widened, "Gabrielle..." she answered barely above a whisper.

"Gabrielle," Xena smiled, turning around, leaning on a chair. "That's such a Greek name," she winked and sipped the wine slowly. "So, _Gabrielle_..." she spun the chair around and sat in it, leaning her elbows over the back of the chair. "You were a teacher in Athens, right?" Gabrielle nodded, "in that academy where you... _attacked_ me..." she mused with a big smirk on her face. The blonde lowered her eyes and sighed heavily. "What's the matter? No smart remarks?" she chuckled.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her, averting her eyes away from the woman. "What's your name?" she asked quietly and Xena frowned, continuing to sip her wine in silence as she gawked at the woman. Gabrielle chastised herself, feeling like her mouth would only get her in trouble here. This woman had a temper and anything set her off, obviously.

"Well Gabrielle, if you _must_ know..." Xena grinned cunningly, "I have many names." She spoke in riddles and the blonde stared at her patiently. "Some call me the Caspian Queen," she mentioned with a big sigh then continued, "or the Black Sea Queen," she smiled, narrowing her eyes. "Savage, barbarian, monster... _murderer_ ," she grinned evilly, sipping the wine and Gabrielle's eyes widened.

Gabrielle felt the word vomit about the come up again and she breathed out a large exhale. "What do you want me to call you?"

Xena licked her lips, frowning at the blonde woman. "Well this is odd..." she grinned and the blonde raised an eyebrow at her, bemused. "Nobody has ever asked me that before...probably because they're usually dead before they get a chance to speak," she chuckled and finished off the wine, slamming the mug on the table, causing Gabrielle to jump in her seat. "My name is Xena," she said finally, "but you won't address me as Xena, got it?" she said firmly and the blonde nodded her head slowly, staring into her eyes.

The raven haired woman stood up from the chair and picked at a bowl of rice with her fingers and Gabrielle sighed quietly, sitting on the bed. "You didn't answer my question..." Gabrielle spoke again. Xena dropped the rice from her fingers and turned around, placing her hand on her hip.

"And _what_ exactly...was your _question_?" Xena creased her eyebrows together, not appreciating how talkative this _teacher_ was.

Gabrielle felt her throat begin to close up the longer Xena stared at her. "I asked you what you want me to call you and you said I couldn't call you by your name..." she lamented.

Xena wiped her fingers on her pants and walked closer to Gabrielle. The blonde stared up at her and Xena leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of Gabrielle. The blonde began leaning backwards as Xena came closer. The military commander smiled, humming to herself, making the teacher very nervous. "You have a lot of questions..." she hissed and Gabrielle scooted away from her inch by inch. "You are _my_ slave and I am your _master_..." she said and widened her wild eyes, "so you may call me master," she grinned and winked at her then stood up.

Gabrielle felt like she could breathe again as soon as Xena stepped away from her. She thought her heart was about to explode. Xena spooned some of the rice into a separate bowl and tore up some bread as well. Gabrielle frowned, watching what she was doing. Xena spun around and Gabrielle nervously rubbed the back her neck pretending like she wasn't looking. Xena smirked, "you may eat something, I am not inhuman." She said and disappeared behind a curtain. The blonde stood up slowly and walked over to the table, seeing a large bowl of rice, some lamb she guessed and thick bread. She hadn't eaten in days throughout their journey, she was almost afraid to eat something in fear that Xena might retaliate, though...she did tell her to eat something. Slowly she reached for the bowl of bread and ripped a piece off, chewing on it. She didn't think that these people knew how to cook at all, but this bread was probably the fluffiest bread she had ever eaten.

* * *

Xena walked into her daughter's room with the bowl of food in her hands. Anastasia was laying on her bed, sniffling softly to herself. She sighed and sat on the bed beside her. She touched her daughter's shoulder and she shrugged her hand off, scooting away from her.

She sighed, "I brought you some food," she offered and Anastasia wiped her eyes, refusing to look at her mother.

"I'm not hungry," the girl muttered under her breath.

Xena set the bowl of food on the ground and folded her hands in her lap, "Anastasia, I'm sorry but you can't keep disobeying me every time I leave." She said and her daughter shifted, bringing her knees closer to her chest. She sighed as her daughter was giving her a very cold shoulder. "You know that I love you a lot." Anastasia frowned and cuddled against her pillow. "It's just...you are getting older and I can't allow you to keep spending your life as a boy anymore," she said and her daughter turned over, frowning at her deeply.

"Then why raise me as a boy anyway?" she asked sincerely, feeling more confused than angry at the moment.

Xena rubbed her forehead and tapped her fingers on her knee. "To protect you."

Anastasia scoffed, " _protect_ me? Protect me from _what_?!" she was now getting angry.

"Look around, Ana!" Xena frowned, "do you see any girls in this tribe?" she asked and her daughter lowered her eyes. She lifted her daughter's chin, "you are the only girl here and you may not understand now, but you will later." She said and her daughter grimaced.

"Well maybe it would have been better if I was never born then," the girl rolled over on her side, her back facing towards her mother. Xena's eyes widened and felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart hearing those words come out of her daughter's mouth.

Gabrielle heard some hushed tones behind the curtain and continued chewing on the fluffy bread. Curious, she stepped closer to the curtain and peered behind it. She saw Xena sitting on a bed and that same teenager she saw earlier, which she thought was a boy, but once she saw the long wavy hair, she knew that couldn't be a boy at all. Not only was this woman a mother, but she kept her daughter as a boy...she frowned, thinking that was odd. She thought it must have been because of their culture and she would never understand these people and their strange ways.

She saw Xena getting up and Gabrielle's eyes widened. She ran back to the table and pretended to pick at the rice and continued eating the bread. Xena appeared from behind the curtain with a distressed look on her face. Gabrielle lowered her eyes immediately and Xena frowned at the blonde, casually eating.

"Enjoying our food?" Xena mused and Gabrielle said nothing in response. "I'm sure it's nothing compared your olives, cheeses and lavish desserts," she brushed passed her and Gabrielle exhaled slowly, feeling safe. _Good, she didn't see me_. Xena folded her arms, seeing the blonde picking at the food, even though she must have been starving. "You will sleep in the room over there," she pointed to the left and Gabrielle turned to see which room then nodded curtly at her.

Gabrielle finished the bread off and wiped her hands on her white gown, feeling super dirty. Xena smirked and nudged her head over to the right, "my room is there. Do _not_..." she said firmly, "go in there. _At_ _all_." She finished and the blonde said nothing, but continued staring at her. Xena then pointed to the curtain at the back of the yurt, "or in there either," she said and Gabrielle turned around to see that was where the Hun's woman child's room was. The slave turned around and saw that Xena had already disappeared into her room, which meant that she should probably go in her room as well. She turned her head, looking one last time at the curtain that lead into the girl's room and sighed, making her way to her new room.

She entered the room and it was a separate yurt that was connected to the other three. She looked around and saw a mattress on the floor and a large rug covering the dirt floor. For a slave's quarters, it looked pretty nice, she thought. Gabrielle sat on the bed and stared up at the dome ceiling, rethinking what an adventure she already had. She laid down, spreading her arms out and sighed heavily thinking of Kathryn. She was probably worried sick about her and didn't even want to think of her face. She shut her eyes, trying to block it out, but she couldn't. She had been roommates with Kat for two years now and what started out as a friendly relationship ended up being more than that after a year spending together.

Now, she was stuck here in this backwards society and she couldn't do anything about it. She already thought of escaping the moment she was kidnapped in Athens but after she saw what Xena did to those Romans, she completely abandoned the idea altogether. She didn't want to end up like those men. She couldn't get that image out of her head and closed her eyes tightly, trying to think of something happy, but it wasn't really working. She groaned and rolled over on her side, trying to sleep, though her mind kept fighting it. This was going to be awful, she told herself.

* * *

Early the next morning Galena came into the yurt and saw a blonde girl sleeping on the bed. Xena had informed her that she captured a slave for herself and noticed the girl's clothing. She was not a Hun, perhaps a Roman or even a Greek woman? She grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on top of the young woman.

Gabrielle woke up startled and was soaked. She spat some water out of her mouth and saw an elderly woman with grey hair staring down at her with dark eyes. Galena set the bucket down. "You are the commander's new slave girl, yes?" she asked and Gabrielle wiped her eyes, nodding her head, though she hated to admit that. She never thought she'd be a slave, she was always a free woman. Galena grabbed her arm and yanked her out of bed.

"Hey!" Gabrielle grunted and did not appreciate being pushed around like some donkey. Galena frowned and pulled her along. She then ripped Gabrielle's once pristine white gown that was now covered in blood and dirt, off her body and Gabrielle gasped, covering herself, feeling totally exposed to a woman she barely knew. Galena had already filled the tub up with water and it didn't look warm at all.

"Get in," the brute woman said and Gabrielle dipped her foot in the cold water and shivered. Galena pushed her in and Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her. She hated cold water _especially_ cold baths. This would be a time to go to her happy place and think of the nice heated baths she had back home in Athens right about now.

The woman pulled up a stool and grabbed a cloth, dipping it in the water, she began scrubbing Gabrielle's dirty arms harshly and the blonde cringed. She didn't think the woman could scrub any harder or she might lose a layer of skin. "Who are you?" she asked and the woman stared into her green eyes with a frown.

"The commander's assistant," she said, not revealing her name. She scooped some water into a large bowl and poured it over Gabrielle's curly blonde locks. Gabrielle frowned and shivered some more, continuing the cover her breasts from this strange woman. Galena forcefully lifted up Gabrielle's arms and scrubbed underneath her arms and the blonde sighed.

"I think I can bathe myself!" Gabrielle fought back and Galena frowned at the girl's lively outspoken nature.

"The commander does not like dirty slaves in her home," Galena said and dipped the cloth in the water and stuck her arm in the water, cleaning Gabrielle in between her legs. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she felt so violated at this very moment.

Gabrielle stood up in the bath, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling very uncomfortable. "I think I'm clean enough," she smiled nervously. Galena shook her head and threw the wet cloth on the side of the tub and gave Gabrielle a soft towel to dry off with.

Later after Gabrielle dried herself off she sat on the bed and Galena threw some clothes at her. She picked up the blouse and it was a dark brown blouse that tied in the front and a dark brown skirt to match. She didn't want to wear these clothes at all and felt disgusted looking at them. Galena also threw her some shoes and Gabrielle stared down at them. They definitely weren't like Grecian shoes at all. They were black slippers of some sort with red beads on them. So tribal, she thought.

"Get dressed, you have work to do." The woman said and Gabrielle sighed, running her fingers over the animal skin clothing. She definitely wasn't going to get used to this at all. The woman turned to leave, allowing Gabrielle some privacy to dress on her own, thinking her capable enough.

Gabrielle stood up, "what does...the commander want me to do?" she asked and Galena turned around, shocked to hear her ask such a question.

Galena folded her arms, "you will wait here until the commander calls for you," she turned and disappeared behind the curtain. Gabrielle frowned and glared at her new clothes, shaking her head she dropped the towel on the floor, putting on the top and skirt. She didn't know how long Xena was going to be and obviously she wasn't here, she assumed. She could be stuck here for hours on end without any direction and it's not like she could leave this yurt, or risk being hurt or even worse –killed.

As soon as she finished dressing herself she plopped back down on the fluffy mattress and held the shoes in her hands, staring at them. She then slipped them on her feet and twiddled her thumbs in her lap, exhaling heavily. Now, she would wait and wait, and wait some more until the _commander_ called for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

In the barracks Xena tied up the Sciri Bey by his feet, hanging his body upside down. She cracked the whip on the ground and the man was already cut up from previous lashes and had a swollen eye. He spat some blood out of his mouth and Xena smiled at him.

"Now, you will submit to us or die trying," Xena said and the Bey snarled at her. She chuckled under her breath and set the whip down on the table, grabbing a long sword. She tapped the tip of the blade with her fingertip, testing the sharpness of the weapon. She had been interrogating this man for over two hours and made sure she arrived early as soon as she woke up because she wanted to spend plenty of time with him.

The Bey watched Xena as she paced slowly around the small room. "You are an insane woman!" he spat and she lifted her eyebrows, glaring at the man. "The Sciri tribe will never follow you and Attila!" he yelled, defending his own people. He thought it was ridiculous that Attila would succumb to attacking his own people to gain respect and reign as the Hun king.

She waltzed over to him and he stared into her blue eyes. Breathing heavily, he felt his lungs restrict and felt breathless around her. He was afraid that she was going to slice through him like a pig on a spit, though she just stared at him, cocking her head to the side. "You _will_ follow Pannonia and you _will_ submit to me!" she growled and he laughed mockingly at her and she frowned. Grabbing his throat she was inches away from his face now and he kept laughing.

"I'll _never_...submit to _you_..." he hissed and she pushed him away from her and his body began swaying as he remained hanging in the air, at least three feet off the floor.

Lessa walked into the barracks as the soldiers let him through and he saw Xena standing barely a foot away from the traitor. He cleared his throat, "commander," he announced and slowly Xena turned around, gripping the hilt of the sword tightly. "Attila wants to see you."

She groaned and pinched the Bey's cheeks in between her fingers, "I'm not finished here..." she smiled and winked at the defeated tribe leader.

Lessa sighed, "he says it is urgent," he pressed further and Xena frowned, throwing the sword onto the table and stormed out of the barracks. The Bey breathed out a sigh of relief now that she was gone, but he knew that she would be back later. He would have to wait here until she returned and he hated that game of waiting.

* * *

Xena marched into Attila's home and he sat in his throne, waiting for her patiently. She frowned, trying to conceal her true feelings about being interrupted and she had plenty of other things on her mind as well, one being her daughter and two that blonde teacher she captured. "You wanted to see me?" she folded her arms.

Attila nodded, standing from his throne and walked down the steps, closer to her. She furrowed her eyebrows and kept glaring into his green eyes. "I want a full report of what happened in Athens." He placed his hands on his hips and she lowered her eyes, knowing that he didn't want a written report because he could not read and would be of no use to him. He wanted a verbal report and when he wanted a report, he meant right here, right now.

She smiled tightly, "I found the Sciri men in Athens. I captured the Bey and brought them back here," she said quickly, leaving the part out of the burning ship and killing all those Roman soldiers. Technically, they were still allied with the Western Roman Empire and because of what she did, they could damage their relationship with the Romans. She definitely wasn't going to tell him that last bit.

Attila nodded, "is that _all_ that happened in Athens?" he questioned her.

Xena let out a laugh, "you don't _trust_ me?" she hissed as he began circling around her, scanning her body and looking into her eyes, trying to find out if she was lying or not.

"Yes I do," he said and smiled at her and she half smiled, looking into his eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "You are like my sister, you know. We make a remarkable team," he complimented her and she lowered her eyes, now grinning widely. He kissed her forehead and lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, "what are you going to do...about your daughter?" he whispered, noticing eyes all around them.

Xena frowned, not wishing to think of her daughter at the moment. "I don't know. I told her to stay in her room," she sighed heavily, furrowing her eyebrows.

Attila nodded his head and pat her shoulder, "and what of your new slave?" he smirked, recalling that petite blonde woman he saw yesterday.

Xena's lips curled into a smile, "you will find out."

* * *

Gabrielle had decided to take a nap after she waited about an hour for Xena to come back from wherever she was. She was curled up on the bed, sleeping lightly. She really didn't like that elderly woman and thought that she was rather brash. In her slight slumber she heard some hushed talking from behind the curtain and woke up, her eyes fluttering open.

She felt like she had a small headache and was probably hungry, she was sure she slept through the first meal of the day and by the sunlight coming through the opening in the yurt, she definitely knew it was early afternoon. Getting up, she stretched her arms out and peeked through the side of the curtains and saw Xena talking with that woman and held some clothes in her arms.

"She hasn't come out of her room all morning?" Xena asked.

Galena sighed sadly, shaking her head. "No ma'am. I tried to give her some food, but she refused."

Gabrielle frowned and surely Xena wouldn't be talking about her. She watched her disappear behind the curtain where her daughter's room was. She folded her arms, frowning and rubbed her chin. Obviously something was going on between those two and Xena was so hard, yet when it came to her daughter, she softened quite a bit. Gabrielle thought she would keep that in mind for later.

* * *

Xena stepped into her daughter's room and saw she hadn't even got up from her bed at all. The food she brought in last night was still on the floor and remained untouched. Anastasia was staring out the window as she laid on the bed, still in her clothes from yesterday.

"I brought some dresses from Aykis," Xena said, "you two are about the same size." She offered and her daughter didn't even budge. It was hard to contain her temper, though she really loved her daughter and knew that this day would come. She thought this would have been so much easier if Borias was here, raising their daughter together, but the reality is, that he wasn't here and Anastasia had no idea who he was and she'd never understand why she was kept from the public eye.

"Won't you talk to me?" Xena said, holding the dresses in her arms and Ana frowned, bringing her knees close to her chest. She sighed, "will you at least _look_ at me?" she pleaded.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and she sat up, turning around to face her mother. She saw the pile of dresses her mother was holding and she was not happy about that at all. She didn't want to wear dresses and act like a girl. One day she was a boy and the next her entire life changed and she turned into a girl overnight.

Xena smiled and knelt down in front of her daughter, setting the dresses in her daughter's lap. "I think you might like these," she offered and Anastasia lowered her eyes, staring at the dresses. The first one atop of the pile was burgundy and had silver beads across the chest and cuffs of the sleeves. Xena cupped Ana's cheek, "you will look very nice in these colors."

Anastasia sighed and lifted the dresses, looking at each one of them in silence. She held the navy blue one against her body and Xena smiled, hoping that she would at least try one of the dresses on. The teen lifted her eyes and saw a big smile on her mother's face and she nervously grinned back at her. Xena kissed her forehead, "my pretty girl," she pat her cheek gently and left her room.

* * *

Gabrielle still peeked her head out of the curtain and saw Xena emerge from her daughter's room and came walking right towards her. She gasped and ran away from the curtain and sat back down on the bed, fixing her skirt and adjusting her top.

Xena pushed the curtain aside with her hand and smirked at the blonde slave. "You slept well I hope?" she asked and Gabrielle nodded, though she lied. She had hardly slept at all being in this new place, new room and surrounded by new people as well. She hated it here and she'd only been here for a day. "I'm taking you to meet Attila."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she wasn't exactly sure what Xena had planned for her but it couldn't be that bad because she wasn't hurt yet and she even slept in her own room, which she was not expecting. She felt like she couldn't move and Xena smirked at her. "Come now, I don't have all day, Gabrielle!"

Xena and Gabrielle left the yurt together and walked side by side as they came closer to Attila's large home. Gabrielle's eyes were wandering around, looking at all the men and their wives. She noticed the children playing in front of the water well and frowned. They're all boys, she realized, but Xena had a daughter, she only assumed, but she was pretty sure she had a daughter by the looks of the girl's hair she saw. Of course the men commonly had long hair here but the children did not, they had short hair, which separated Xena's daughter from the rest of them.

Xena glanced over and saw Gabrielle looking around like a small lost child. "Stop staring so much," she said and the blonde lowered her head, walking with her, feeling a bit embarrassed to be caught staring at everyone. It was so different here, much different than Athens that's for sure.

Attila saw Xena enter with her blonde slave and stood from his throne. Xena curtly bowed her head and Gabrielle was looking around at the large dwelling, completely distracted. Xena frowned and glared down at the blonde. Gabrielle slowly turned up towards Xena and saw a big frown and bowed her head towards the Hun king.

"So this is your slave?" Attila asked and walked towards her. She stared at him and expected him to be frightening but he wasn't, in fact he was less scary than Xena was. He was also quite handsome to look at too with his long brown hair, braided in several small braids, framing his face and short beard.

Xena smiled, "this is Gabrielle, she is from Athens," she said and Gabrielle's cheeks blushed. "She is a teacher."

Attila lifted his eyebrows and touched Gabrielle's curly locks, "a teacher? That is interesting. What kind of subjects do you teach, Gabrielle?"

The blonde's eyes grew and she stared at the king, not really knowing what to say. All the word vomit that she had last night had suddenly left her body and she felt frozen. She didn't know what to say to him and she felt Xena's eyes staring at her like they were stabbing her in the side of her ribs. She cleared her throat, finally finding her voice, "well...I used to teach literature and Latin back in...Athens."

Attila smiled and Xena decided to speak her mind, "I thought it would be a good idea to allow Gabrielle to teach the children how to read and write, since none of them know how to..." she offered and the king kept smiling, nodding his head, quite pleased to hear that. Gabrielle turned and looked up at the brunette woman. _Is this what she brought me here for? To teach children?_

"What a fantastic idea, Xena!" he hugged her curtly and she smiled, seeing that he approved of her use of Gabrielle's skills. He looked over to the shocked blonde once more, "do you need any tools, Gabrielle?"

The blonde nodded, "some parchment...and quills..and ink too," she requested softly and Attila nodded his head snapping his fingers to his advisor.

The young man ran up to his king and bowed at his knees, "yes, your majesty?"

"Make sure our teacher has the proper supplies," he said and the man nodded, running off to ride to the next largest city to buy some parchment and ink like he requested. Attila turned and smiled at Gabrielle. "You will be treated well here Gabrielle, have no fear," he ran his fingers through Gabrielle's curly locks. She felt like the king was being sincere and felt safe around him. The slaves in his home were obviously treated well and were not incredibly thin like the slaves she often saw in Greece. They were considered worthless and of course since they were slaves, they were not paid. Though, she knew she wasn't going to get paid here but at least she had a place to stay and she was clothed and fed. _Wait, what am I thinking? Am I okay with being a slave? I used to be renowned teacher in Athens and now I've been captured by this Hun woman to teach these savage children...what kind of life will be this be like?_

Xena instructed Gabrielle to leave with her and Attila watched them walk out together. Kreka, his wife, emerged from the back of their home and frowned seeing Xena. She never really liked Xena all that much because her more barbaric ways of fighting and negotiating.

She walked over to her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know why you keep her around," she said, nudging her head towards Xena.

Attila sighed, turning around he set his hands on her hips, "she is my best commander and I trust her. Why do you dislike her?"

The brunette woman cringed, "she crosses boundaries, Attila! She's why the Romans call us savages!"

The king frowned, "they called us savages even before I appointed Xena and Borias to be my commanders. Her way is a little bit...unusual, but it works and she hasn't disappointed me yet," he kissed her forehead and she sighed, leaning into him, wrapping her arms around his muscular body.

"I fear that she will turn against you one day, Attila," she whispered, and he rubbed her back gently comforting her. "She is very powerful and your men listen to her over _you_."

Attila sighed, "Xena would never betray me. She has always been loyal to me."

* * *

Flavius Aetius walked into the baths in the Roman palace and saw the young emperor laying comfortably in the milk bath surrounded by beautiful young women. He sighed and bowed towards the emperor. Valentinian barely even noticed the military commander in chief and enjoyed all the women scrubbing his body with essential oils and flower petal olive oil soap.

"Sir, I have news from your cousin and sister in Athens," Aetius said and Valentinian chuckled, ignoring the man. The women groped his slender body, wrapping their arms around his neck as they kissed his neck and collar bone. "It's very important, sir. I think you'd like to hear it," he averted his eyes to the ceiling, trying not to gawk at the women surrounded by the childish emperor.

One of the servant women smiled and dipped her arm underneath the milk bathwater groping his manhood. Valentinian reared his head back and let out a satisfied sigh. He then opened his eyes and noticed his commander still standing there, waiting patiently. "Alright, Aetius, you have my attention."

The commander cleared his throat, "sir, that Hun woman, Xena, came to Athens and ransacked the entire city!" he said, quite infuriated. He pulled out a sealed letter from Honoria. "Your sister sent this last week. Our men found Roman soldiers with their heads decapitated and severed on their swords by the port."

Valentinian's eyes widened in shock and pushed the women away. He swam over to the opposite end of the long rectangular bath and leaned over the floor, staring up at his commander. "Why was this...woman in Athens anyway?"

Aetius opened the letter, reading over it again. "She captured a few Huns bringing them back to the Balkans." He said and the emperor scratched his head, feeling conflicted on what to do. "We tried to follow her but our soldiers found no trace of an Athenian ship. She must have fled to Pannonia," he groaned, tucking the letter in his armored vest.

The emperor laughed, "well what do you want me to do with Xena? She doesn't want to be found!"

The commander tried to contain his anger at this man. He thought he didn't deserve to be emperor because he obviously had no idea how to rule and he'd been in charge for fourteen years now. It was ridiculous. "Sir, I believe that we should cut ties with the Huns. Xena is dangerous and she will cross the ocean to get what she wants!" he growled and Valentinian chuckled at how angry his commander was becoming. He always thought it was funny to see him so angry because he was so passionate about his work.

"Aetius, do what you must. I've always thought she was a mad woman," he smiled and grabbed the wine bottle pouring himself a glass. Two of the women came swimming towards him and kissed his neck gingerly. Aetius was becoming more and more disgusted with the way the emperor was taking this situation so lightly. If they were to get rid of the Huns as allies then he was sure that Attila would retaliate for sure, or perhaps, his precious military commanding officer would be killed for her ill actions against her king.

"You give me permission to cease our relationship with the Huns then, sir?" Flavius Aetius smiled and the emperor waved his hand dismissing him as he was clearly busy with other things at the moment. The commander bowed his head and stormed out of the bath chamber to go tell Placida of this news. He hated the Huns, and hated Xena, and now they would not be allies with them any longer.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle returned back to the yurt and found Galena spreading out a large bowl of rice and she was kneading some dough for fresh bread. Gabrielle admired the woman's hard work and she saw that these people obviously did not have anything else but rice, bread, meat and soup. This was definitely going to be an adjustment. She stood awkwardly as Xena took off her coined headdress and her cloak, disappearing into her room for a short while.

Gabrielle always thought cooking was great therapy and she watched Kat cook a lot back home. Home, what a nice place that was and that place she would probably never see again. She kept staring at the woman as she pounded the dough with her bare hands and Galena peered over at the green eyed woman.

"You never seen bread before, girl?" Galena asked in a gruff voice and Gabrielle turned away, not even bothering to answer her. These people were not polite at all, she gathered. They were nothing like the nice people in Greece. She was really beginning to miss Athens right now and couldn't stop thinking about it either.

Xena emerged from her room and saw Gabrielle huddled, secluded from everyone else. "Attila seemed to like you," she said and the blonde turned around, thankful to hear that. It was probably the best news she received since she was taken from Athens. The commander sat down, stretching her legs out in the chair and Gabrielle folded her arms, seeing how un-ladylike this woman was, though she definitely looked like a woman, she was far from proper. She saw her pull out a letter from her vest and read over it carefully.

Gabrielle frowned and saw that this woman could read, though she mentioned earlier that none of the children could. "You can read?" she asked in a soft voice and Xena lifted her eyes, frowning at the blonde woman. This was the first time in her life that she actually had trouble keeping her mouth shut. In Athens she could say whatever she wanted, when she wanted, but here, all she got was a frown, a glare or a grimace every time she spoke.

"Education is important," Xena smirked, "wouldn't you agree, Gabrielle?" she folded the letter up and tucked it back in her vest. Gabrielle said nothing and sat down on the floor mattress, resting her chin on her palm. Xena crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms, observing the woman's behavior. She was being so quiet, though back in Greece she had loads to say. "You can talk Gabrielle," she said and the blonde lifted her head, not really sure if this was a trap or not. "If I ask you a question, I expect you to answer..."

Gabrielle straightened up and fidgeted with her animal hide skirt. "Education is the most important thing in the world," she smiled and Xena lifted an eyebrow and kept staring at her. "Without it there wouldn't be great inventors, poets and thinkers."

Xena leaned forward in her chair and Gabrielle wiped that smile right off her face, afraid that she spoke too much this time. The commander smirked, "you like poetry, Gabrielle?" she nodded, "and I suppose you like those philosophers, don't you?" she chided and now Gabrielle felt like this woman was mocking her. She chuckled to herself and picked up some almonds, eating them one by one, lifting a suspicious eyebrow at the slave. "I know you Greeks are all about free thinking," she hummed to herself, still snacking on the almonds.

"Do you like philosophy?" Gabrielle asked, feeling brave and didn't like that this woman was making fun of her culture.

Xena frowned and wiped her hands on her pants before standing up abruptly. Gabrielle's body tensed up and she scooted backward on the mattress. "I don't have _time_ for philosopher jargon, and you ask too many questions," she walked towards her with an eerie smile and Gabrielle's eyes widened.

" _Mother_!" Anastasia called out from her room just as Xena was inching closer to Gabrielle. The blonde's eyes looked to the curtains and Xena sighed, closing her eyes as frustration overcame her body. She did not want to deal with her daughter as she was in the middle of a conversation with her slave woman.

Xena opened her eyes and looked at Gabrielle, frowning, then left her side, disappearing behind the curtain to see what her daughter wanted from her. What an awful time to call my name, she told herself. Gabrielle let out a sigh of relief, afraid that Xena was going to have one of those creepy staring contests with her again like she did last night. Gabrielle sat on the mattress patiently and Galena was baking the dough over the fire and saw she was putting spices onto the meat. She sighed and waited patiently. Still, she couldn't believe that Xena had a child of her own. She never thought a woman like that would have any man come near her with the way she acted.

* * *

Anastasia took it upon herself to change into one of the dresses that her mother brought for her and she stared in the mirror, fixing the dress on her slim frame. Aykis was a petite woman for her age, though she figured that she would definitely outgrow these dresses soon. She looked down at herself and felt so out of place. She lifted her head and heard her mother come into her room.

Xena's eyes widened as she saw her daughter wearing one of the dresses, the dark blue one, which she knew she'd look beautiful in. A smile came to her lips and her daughter turned around, her cheeks reddening as she felt her mother's eyes on her. Xena walked over to her daughter and lifted her chin, fixing her hair. "You look very pretty," she smiled and Anastasia nervously grinned.

"You think so? I feel weird," she said and Xena touched her cheek softly, lifting her chin to stare in her blue eyes.

"I know this will be a big adjustment for you," Xena sighed, feeling her daughter's angst and anxiety over this change, but it would have to happen sooner or later.

Ana felt hopeful and a big smile emerged on her face, "does this mean I can go outside?"

Xena lowered her eyes and straightened herself out. Anastasia saw that her mother wasn't going to let her out of here anytime soon and now she frowned, folding her arms. "I'm sorry, but no." she turned to leave and her daughter grabbed her arm.

"But mom! You can't keep me locked in my room forever!" she pleaded as her eyes filled with tears. Xena didn't like to see her daughter upset and certainly never liked to see her cry, but she wasn't going to change her mind. "I'll be good, I promise! I won't see Ellac and his brothers, mother _please_..." she begged and Xena snatched her hand away from her and left her room. Anastasia sat down on her bed and buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly.

Xena came back into the separate yurt and saw Gabrielle staring at her. She groaned and stormed off to her room. Galena had prepared some food for everyone and Gabrielle figured that Xena was not going to eat and was upset. She sighed and politely walked over to the table, asking if she could join Galena to eat, though the woman refused and left the yurt as her duties were done for today.

* * *

After about a half hour Gabrielle sat on the floor, eating the last of her rice, dipping the bread into blood of the lamb. She came to realize that these people did not eat at the table, which she found so strange since there was in fact a table and chairs. She wasn't going to argue though and went with the flow of things. She sighed and looked to Xena's room and she stayed in there ever since she came back from her daughter's room. She really wished she had some parchment right about now so she could write and knew that it would be awhile before she came by that.

Anastasia came out of her room and pulled the curtains apart. She frowned as she saw a strange woman sitting on the floor eating by herself. Gabrielle lifted her head and chewed slowly as both of them continued staring at one another. "Who are _you_?" the teen asked.

Gabrielle swallowed and looked over to Xena's room and hoped that she would not come out anytime soon, but that was unlikely. "Um..." she wiped her hands on her skirt, though she hated doing that, she didn't have anything else. Anastasia folded her arms, glaring at her. "The commander's..slave," she choked out.

The girl lifted an eyebrow and kept staring at her with her icy blue eyes. Gabrielle saw the remarkable resemblance in this girl –she looked a lot like Xena did, though she had thicker eyebrows and a stronger jaw line. "A _slave_?" she asked and Gabrielle nodded. She chuckled, "my mother doesn't have slaves!" she walked over to the table and poured some rice into a bowl along with some meat and two pieces of bread. Gabrielle frowned, thinking that was odd. She was taken in as a slave, though her daughter told her Xena never had slaves. Ana sat down on the floor opposite Gabrielle, eating with her hands and the blonde felt a bit awkward sitting next to her. "What's your name?" she asked in between bites.

Gabrielle pushed her empty bowl away from her and felt nervous that Xena might come out of her room any minute now. "Gabrielle..." she said and the girl nodded, wiping her mouth and the blonde cringed.

"My name is...Anastasia," she said, almost forgetting her real name since she had been called Annas her entire life, unless she was around her mother or Galena inside her home. She looked up at the slave woman and smirked, "you are not a Hun," she observed and Gabrielle shook her head. "Are you a Thracian?" she asked and Gabrielle shook her head again. "A Roman?" Gabrielle disagreed once more. "A Greek?" finally she had gotten it right and Anastasia furrowed her eyebrows, finding that news interesting. "I've always wanted to go to Greece," she admitted.

Gabrielle smiled hearing that. She would have never thought these people ventured out that far, but she was happy to hear that at least someone wanted to see her land and people. "Why haven't you?" she asked quietly, casually looking back at Xena's room.

Anastasia shrugged her shoulder and finished her food in a matter of minutes and began sopping up the juices in her bowl with the bread. "I've lived in Pannonia my entire life," she said and Gabrielle frowned, finding that very sad. "Say," she wagged the bread towards Gabrielle, "you don't _look_ like a slave," she raised a skeptical eyebrow. She saw Gabrielle's eyes glance over at her mother's room and she chuckled. Gabrielle frowned, staring at the girl, though she didn't understand how this could possibly be funny. "She's probably drank herself to sleep again," she shook her head and Gabrielle's eyes widened. "What does my mother have you for? No offense but, you don't look very _useful_ to my mom um..." she frowned, "what was your name again?"

"Gabrielle," she answered and saw that this teenager was quite talkative and surely Xena hated that. Though, every time she saw Xena disappear behind those curtains she always left so distressed and upset, she couldn't understand why. "I was a teacher in Athens..." she said lowly and saw the girl's eye light up at that which brought a smile to her face. She always liked seeing a child's eyes grow in awe when she taught her lessons.

Ana finished off her bread and wiped her hands on her dress, "really? What do you teach?" she was more interested in this blonde slave woman now.

Gabrielle smiled finally feeling like she was being of use here. "I taught literature, Latin and some philosophy."

Anastasia scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Latin!" she folded her arms, "my mother has been trying to get me to learn that stupid language for two years!"

The blonde smirked, obviously the girl did not like Latin and even hated it more since Xena was urging her to learn it unwillingly. She could understand why Anastasia hated Latin, it was a difficult language if it was used all the time. "I can teach you..." she whispered and the girl smiled.

Suddenly the girl jumped up off the floor and smiled, "one moment," she waltzed over to her mother's room and disappeared behind the curtains. Gabrielle's eyes grew in fear. _This is where I die and I don't want to die_. Gabrielle had a feeling that Xena did not want her to meet her daughter otherwise she would have introduced them to one another since her arrival. Xena was quite reluctant to even speak of her daughter, even though it was obvious she had one, Xena chose to ignore the matter like she didn't even exist. She felt the pit of her stomach knot up as she waited for Anastasia to emerge from her mother's room, fully expecting Xena to be with her.

* * *

Anastasia crept into her mother's room and saw she was sleeping on her bed, no longer in her regular commander attire, but instead wore a long black sleeveless dress that tied in the front. She tip toed as quietly as possible over to her mother's chest at the end of her bed. She knelt down and eyed her mother careful not to wake her.

She opened the chest slowly and Xena stirred in her sleep, rolling over on her side and Ana cringed, fearing that she would wake up and be in a heap of trouble. She opened the chest more trying to be quiet and Xena exhaled softly. Anastasia's eyes widened and she began rummaging through the chest as quietly as possible. Frowning, she couldn't find what she was looking for and hoped that the wine her mother drowned in would keep her from waking up.

She smiled finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a flat box that had painted orchids on it. She closed the lid of the chest and stood up, staring at her mother who was still sleeping, she thanked God for that and quickly ran out of her room.

Xena opened her eyes as she lay in bed and frowned, fully aware that her daughter came into her room and stole something from her. _What did you take_?

* * *

Gabrielle was beginning to become nervous the longer she waited for Anastasia to come out of Xena's room and felt like she should go in there to check on her, though she didn't hear anything so that might a good thing, or a really bad thing.

Anastasia returned and Gabrielle felt herself relax, seeing the girl in one piece and thankfully Xena was not with her either. The teen ran over to her and sat back down, placing the box on the floor, she opened it and Gabrielle peered inside to see fresh parchment and an ink and quill set too. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw that and felt like she had been away from her parchment far too long.

"My mom keeps this in her room and sends out Kriso, our messenger boy, to get more from Thrace each month," she smiled and pulled out the crisp parchment and ink bottle and a large feathered quill pen.

Gabrielle's excitement died as she realized that these things belonged to Xena and she might get in trouble for using them without her permission. "Are you sure your mother won't mind we are using this?" she asked.

Anastasia smiled, shaking her head, "we're just borrowing it. I'll give it back when we're done," she had a sneaky grin on her face and Gabrielle sighed, grabbing the parchment, she felt like she had lost a long lost friend and now it had returned to her. "So are you going to teach some Latin, Gabrielle?" she hoped and Gabrielle grinned seeing the thrilled look on the girl's face. She couldn't say no to that.

* * *

Xena got out of her bed and quietly walked over to the curtain and heard her slave speaking in hushed tones. She frowned and peeked from behind the curtain and saw Anastasia sitting on the floor writing with a quill pen on the parchment as Gabrielle guided her, showing her how to write the words correctly. Gabrielle shook her head and showed Anastasia how to write the letters more proper and saw her daughter was actually paying attention to her.

"Like this?" Ana showed Gabrielle the word she had rewritten several times and Gabrielle nodded her head. She grinned, proud of herself and continued writing some more words down. "You're a much better teacher than my mom."

Xena closed the curtains and folded her arms, listening to the quill gently scratching against the parchment. She had no real intention of ever introducing Gabrielle to her daughter let alone teach her Latin. She had been trying to teach Anastasia Latin for two years and she had absolutely zero interest in it and always got frustrated at her, which frustrated Xena as well. She often had to leave to go on raids of missions alone or with Attila and did not have time to constantly school her daughter properly.

She pushed the curtain aside, looking at the two still sitting on the rug together and her daughter was very focused. She suddenly became incredibly jealous that her daughter was taking a stranger's word over hers and allowed her to teach her Latin, and not to mention she stole the parchment and ink from her room. She frowned and left, going to back to her bed to sulk by herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

After many hours of teaching Anastasia how to read and write some Latin, which proved to be even more difficult than Gabrielle could imagine. The girl knew how to read Greek, but not Latin, and she could barely write anything but her own name, which didn't look like that fabulous either. Gabrielle saw that the young teenager was a fast learner though and was able to teach her some common phrases and she memorized them in less than half the time compared to her students in Athens. To be honest, she was impressed with how well Anastasia was able to comprehend words and sentences so quickly especially since she couldn't read Latin at all. She hoped that one day she would be able to read it entirely without any help.

Gabrielle went to her room and fell asleep very late, only a few hours from sunrise and she was exhausted. She didn't think that lesson was going to last for hours into the early morning, but she was glad that at least someone appreciated her skills as a teacher here and didn't treat her differently. Day three of being here, she reminded herself and had to reminding herself that her life wasn't completely over. She hoped that one day she would return to Greece and live happily with her old job, but she knew there was little chance she could get out of this mess.

She didn't know how to fight or wield a sword at all. That horrid attempt trying to attack Xena back in Athens was pathetic and to be truthfully honest, she had no idea why she attacked her in the first place. Perhaps, she thought that Xena was going in there to harm children, but she had no desire to hurt the students in the academy. That was one thing that Gabrielle couldn't get out of her mind but it all made sense when she came to live in her home. Xena had a child of her own and she was a beautiful girl too –she had no will to harm children. Gabrielle wondered how many other slaves lived in Pannonia due to attacking Xena, or anyone else for that matter, but it struck her as odd when Anastasia said that 'her mother' didn't have slaves. So what was Galena? Was she not a slave? Surely, Gabrielle thought, she was not special in the eyes of the commander.

Xena walked into Gabrielle's room with a large frown on her face, dressed in her harem pants, knee high boots and black corset with silver chains all over it. She took a few steps closer and saw Gabrielle's palms were stained with black ink. She smirked and grabbed a pillow and threw it in Gabrielle's face. The blonde groaned and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Go away Galena! I am perfectly capable of bathing myself!" Gabrielle said and Xena's eyebrows lifted, disappearing into her thick dark bangs.

Xena grabbed the blonde's arm and lifted her upper half off the bed and Gabrielle groaned, her eyes fluttering open to see not Galena, but the commander staring at her with a big grin. The blonde's eyes grew in fear as soon as she saw her. She was not expecting her to be in her room. "You might want to wash...your _hands_ ," she chuckled to herself and Gabrielle couldn't stop staring at her. She glanced over and noticed the ink stained on her hands from last night and her heart began racing extremely fast. She let go of Gabrielle's arm and now frowned, gawking at her.

"Nobody gave you permission to teach my daughter!" Xena snarled and came closer to her face, leaning downward.

Gabrielle scooted away from her in fear she might do something to her. She knew that Xena would find out about last night, it was too easy. Anastasia stole her mother's belongings from her room and Xena wasn't called the best military commander in all of the Hunnic tribes for nothing. She was always ready for an attack and of course her senses were incredibly heightened at all times. _What was I thinking_?

"No harm came of it," Gabrielle muttered and that only angered the commander even more. "She's a fast learner..." she attempted to save herself, but it wasn't working apparently because she saw Xena's eyes grow with fury and resentment.

" _Perhaps_..." Xena smiled, "you would like to work along with the other slaves outside?" she suggested and Gabrielle said nothing in response. "I didn't think so," she adjusted her gloves and the blonde exhaled slowly, feeling a bit relieved.

Gabrielle didn't really understand why Xena was being so harsh towards her about something so simple and harmless. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked in a soft voice and Xena lifted an eyebrow, suspicious of her question. "You told Attila you want me to teach the children how to read and write. What was so wrong about me teaching Anastasia?"

Xena's eyes grew and she grabbed Gabrielle by her arm, forcing her to follow her. They came out of her room and she threw Gabrielle on the floor. Anastasia came out of her room, wearing a burgundy dress and a small veiled headdress on. The girl peered down at Gabrielle on the floor and saw how angry her mother was.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked and Xena folded her arms, glaring at her daughter.

"You went in _my_ room and _stole_ my parchment, Anastasia," Xena said and her daughter lowered her gaze to her shoes. "And you took it upon yourself to use my slave as your teacher without my permission!" she yelled.

Anastasia lifted her head and frowned, "so? You don't have time to teach me and Gabrielle is a good teacher!" she folded her arms and Xena stared down at Gabrielle on the floor, unmoving from her spot.

Xena laughed softly under her breath, "so you two know each other _very_ well, I see." She said and her daughter averted her eyes elsewhere. "I have a liar and a thief for a daughter," she nodded to herself and Anastasia gasped.

Gabrielle frowned, "she is not a liar or a thief," she said and Xena snapped her head staring down at her, though this time Gabrielle didn't turn away. "She just wanted to learn!" she said and Xena kept glaring at her. "And I don't think it's right that you keep her locked away in her room."

Anastasia face paled, not expecting Gabrielle to out her secrets that she told her. Xena turned her head towards her daughter. "You don't want to be locked away anymore, do you?" Xena grabbed her daughter's hand and marched out of the yurt.

Gabrielle stood up and was expected to be hit or something but she wasn't, which she thought odd. She stood up and walked over to the entrance of the yurt and Xena pushed her daughter outside. She stayed watching on the sidelines and saw that the poor girl didn't know what to do with herself. She stood silently to herself and saw many eyes facing her. Gabrielle folded her arms, watching Xena humiliate her daughter like this and now she felt bad for even mentioning this.

Xena pointed to Ellac and his brothers sword fighting together in the middle of the camp, "do you want to go play with them _now_?" she asked and Anastasia's eyes watched the boy princes play with one another while she knew that she couldn't. Her eyes scanned the area and saw many people staring at her, not recognizing her at all, though she saw people whispering and gossiping already. "You wanted to go outside," Xena folded her arms and her daughter balled her fists up, her eyes filling with tears, feeling embarrassed. "Not so nice outside, is it?"

* * *

Ellac rolled over and lifted his head to see a pretty young girl standing next to his father's commander and his eyes widened. Both his brothers piled on top of him and they laughed, though Ellac was too distracted. He grunted and pushed them off. "Get off me!" he demanded and stood up, brushing his hands over his clothes.

Dengi smiled and helped his little brother off the grass. They both saw who Ellac was looking at and their jaws dropped. "Who's that?" Dengi asked.

Ellac took a few steps forward and the girl saw him and their eyes locked with one another. Ernak came up to his brother, "she's pretty," he chuckled seeing his brother was obviously infatuated with the raven haired girl.

"Yeah..." Ellac folded his arms and kept gawking at the girl, cocking his head, furrowing his brows. She reminded him of someone, someone so familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Doesn't she look familiar to you guys?" he asked.

Dengi shook his head, "nope," he saw his brother was immediately awestruck by the girl. He nudged his brother with his elbow, "you don't actually think she's pretty do you? Do you like girls now, Ellac?" he laughed and his brother punched him in the chest.

"Shut up!" Ellac frowned.

* * *

Gabrielle shook her head and stepped out of the yurt. "You're embarrassing her," she said and Xena turned around with an infuriated look in her eyes, though she was not afraid of her this time.

Xena charged for her and pushed her back into the yurt. Gabrielle fell on the floor and glared up at her. "You have no right to tell me how I should parent my daughter, Gabrielle!"

The blonde frowned, "you're right. If I was her mother I wouldn't keep her locked away in her room all her life." She said and Xena's jaw dropped. She saw Xena's hand reach for her whip and now Gabrielle was fearing for her life. She was going to get lashes for what she said and she couldn't fight back and if she did, she'd definitely lose.

Just as Xena was about to grab her whip she heard horses hooves and frowned, turning around she ran out of the yurt and saw her daughter taking off with her horse. She growled and saw Attila's sons staring at her and once they saw her gaze, they quickly turned and ran off back to their home. "Great!" she placed her hands on her hips and then heard more horses coming this way. Frowning she looked over the hill and saw no other than Flavius Aetius himself riding down with a few of his men.

Her eyes widened and she went back into her yurt and Gabrielle was still on the floor. She frowned down at her and went to grab her sword and sheath it. she grabbed Gabrielle's hand and stormed out of the yurt.

"Where are you taking me?!" Gabrielle grunted as she was being forcefully pulled by this woman.

Xena frowned seeing all eyes on her as she dragged her blonde slave with her. "To Attila," she said calmly and kept marching towards the king's home before the Romans could reach it.

Gabrielle looked around and frowned, trying to pull away, "where is Anastasia?" she asked and Xena halted, gripping her wrist tighter. She winced and breathed heavily as she stared into Xena's big blue eyes.

"She...stole my horse," she muttered, "and don't call her that when we are outside," she hissed and then proceeded onward, pulling Gabrielle along for the ride. Gabrielle couldn't believe that they weren't going to go after her daughter, but instead go talk to the king? _Is she serious right now_?

Gabrielle groaned inwardly, "aren't you going to go after her?" she asked as she was being dragged up the stairs and Xena pulled her arm more, ignoring her question. "She's your daughter!"

Xena frowned, turning around seeing the Romans riding towards them as they were only a few feet away from entering Attila's home. She pulled Gabrielle aside outside the king's home and placed her hands on her shoulders firmly, "there's a lot of things you don't understand, Gabrielle," she whispered and she felt more anxious as Aetius was coming closer and closer by the second on his horse.

Gabrielle folded her arms, staring up at the nervous commander, "then help me to understand. I don't think it's fair that you treat her like that."

Xena grabbed Gabrielle's arm again and they entered the king's home. "You are starting to get on my nerves," she grumbled.

Attila walked in and saw Xena with her blonde slave storming through. He folded his arms, "Xena, what's the hurry?" he asked then behind her he saw the Roman commander, Flavius Aetius. He soon forgot about Xena and smiled at the Roman. Xena dared to not turn around, fearing that Aetius had some very important news from Athens that he needed to report to Attila.

"Flavius Aetius!" Attila smiled and shook his hand. The Roman smirked and took off his helm then handed it to one of his men. He curtly bowed his head to the king and his eyes drifted to Xena and she wasn't even going to greet him. Good, he thought.

"Attila, your majesty, so nice to see you again," he said kindly and the king invited him in to sit with him, though he refused. "I have some news for you," he smiled and Attila folded his arms, not expecting any news from the Romans. He only assumed that they were still on good terms. "Your commander was in Athens recently..." he looked to Xena and saw her hands ball up.

Xena felt herself about to be shamed and secretly she knew that this was going to happen, though she didn't think the Roman commander himself would come all the way to Pannonia to deliver his message. She gripped Gabrielle's arm tighter and she winced, trying to get free of her hold. "You will stay!" she hissed and the blonde sighed.

The commander smirked, continuing, enjoying Xena's anxiety and nervousness. "She came into contact with a few of my men on her way back here..." he said and Attila looked to Xena with a confused face. "It seems that she killed many Roman soldiers and left their bodies for the vultures –decapitated." He frowned.

Attila's eyes widened hearing of this news and he glared at Xena and she didn't look at him. "Xena, is this true?"

She finally looked at him with an apologetic face, "they were in my way. I had to get out of Athens quickly!" she tried to defend herself and Aetius chuckled softly.

"Xena!" Attila growled and went over to her and pinched her cheeks in between his fingers harshly. She clenched her teeth and he was inches from her face. "You killed our allies! And you... _lied_ to me," he whispered now and let go of her face.

Aetius smiled seeing the woman defeated and publically humiliated. He had always known that she was trouble and would be the end of herself eventually. He cleared his throat, "you see Attila, because of your commander's actions, we can no longer be allies with you."

The king was shocked to hear that and was still upset that his loyal commander whom he thought was his like a sister to him, lied to him. He was beginning to think that his wife was right about Xena. She would do anything in her power to get to the top and this was the first step down that road. "I will make sure she is punished severely." He said and continued, "it is not necessary to cut ties with us, Aetius, you know I am –"

"Oh _no_ , your highness," Aetius smiled, fixing his gauntlets, "Xena committed a crime on Roman land, so she is no longer yours. She is _our_ prisoner now," he smiled and Xena's eyes widened. She didn't want to be a criminal held in Rome, she'd rather die first. He sighed, "starting now," he snapped his fingers and his men began marching forward.

Xena unsheathed her swords and pointed the blade at all the men. "I'd rather be cut into pieces than be Rome's prisoner!" she growled and many of them surrounded her. Gabrielle stood behind her, slowly backing away, not sure if it was a good idea to run or not. She thought that Xena deserved to be imprisoned for what she did, though none of this was good news for her, because she was still stuck here and not in Athens like she was supposed to be!

Aetius chuckled, "that can be arranged too, Xena."

The Roman soldiers came forward and lunged at her and she blocked their swords with ease. Attila frowned, folding his arms, watching Xena fight all these men off. She was good, too good. He did enjoy this though but she wouldn't win that's for sure and he wasn't going to help her either. She betrayed him, betrayed their people and their allies.

Xena growled and stabbed her sword through a Roman and Attila shook his head. Aetius was growing more frustrated by the minute as more of his men died because of this woman. She then grabbed Gabrielle's hand and they jumped out the window and took off running.

Gabrielle gasped and tried to set herself free from her hold, "excuse me! I am not going to be kidnapped by you _again_!" she growled and Xena ran faster towards Attila's horse pen. She peered behind them and saw many Romans running after them. Her eyes widened in fear and almost tripped trying to keep up with her.

Xena grabbed a horse and grabbed Gabrielle forcefully setting her on the horse first then climbed on it. she pulled on the reins and frowned, staring at the Romans running after them. "You think you were going to stay _here_ , Gabrielle?" she smirked, "the Romans would have taken you too." She kicked open the horse pen and all the horse began stampeding towards the Romans and she took off into the forest behind Pannonia. Gabrielle sighed heavily and gasped as soon as she saw a tree branch, she ducked her head and instinctively wrapped her arms around Xena's waist for dear life.

Aetius growled as he saw Xena ride off into the woods. "After her!" he demanded and ran for his horse as did the rest of his men. Attila stood by the window and watched Xena escape with that slave of hers. He shook his head, thinking what a horrible decision Xena had made killing those Romans. It cost him his Roman alliance and now he was never to be trusted again.

* * *

Anastasia was in the alcove sitting down on a stump with her mother's horse standing beside her. She sighed and kept drawing circles in the dirt with a stick that she found. She frowned as soon as she heard horse hooves and stood up, running outside the alcove. She hid behind a tree and saw her mother and Gabrielle riding quickly through the forest. "Mother?" she blinked and it was obvious that she was running from something, she never rode like that before.

She gasped and ducked down, hiding behind a tree and saw Roman soldiers riding after her mother, a whole group of them. She covered her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. She knew in that moment that her mother obviously did something to piss off the Romans otherwise why would they be chasing her?

She ran back to get the horse and mounted it quickly. She didn't really want to show her face in the camp again, but she also couldn't stay here forever. She kicked the horse and rode through the forest to find out what exactly was going on.

Attila was speaking to some of his men and instructed them to guard Pannonia in case Xena would return, but he highly doubted that she would considering Romans were chasing her. One of his men bowed his head, "but sir, do you think they will catch her?"

He frowned and looked out the window again at the woods, "no they will never catch her," he sighed and heard a lot of commotion outside. He walked towards the entrance and saw Xena's daughter riding towards his home and on...Xena's horse? He frowned, folding his arms. He saw everyone stare at her, being the only girl in this place, it was quite strange.

Anastasia dismounted the horse and ran up the stairs towards the king. She knelt down, bowing her head, then stood up. "Where's my mother? Why is she riding off into the woods? Why are Romans chasing her?" she asked a million questions and Attila sighed heavily.

Attila sighed and walked up to her, running his fingers through her long hair that he hadn't ever seen before. She truly was a beautiful young girl and soon she would be a woman and he knew she was nothing like Xena, she was too sweet to be like her mother. "Your mother did something unforgiveable and she...betrayed her people," he said and the girl's eyes widened, hearing this news was probably shocking and devastating to her. "But, I promise nothing will happen to you," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She couldn't believe that her mother would do such a thing and almost felt like this was her fault for some reason. She shouldn't have spoken to her mother like that earlier and she felt bad for disobeying her all those times and now she wouldn't know if she'd ever see her again especially if the Romans were after her. She would continue to live here known as the daughter of a traitor. She didn't know if she could do that but it's not like she could leave any time soon.

"But, what will happen to her? Is she going to be arrested?" she asked and the king sighed heavily.

"I don't know what is going to happen to her, Ana, but you will be safe here," he said, trying not to worry the girl.

Ellac came running in with his two brothers and then came to a skidding stop as soon as they saw their father talking to that girl they had seen earlier. Dengi ran forward, "father, why were the Romans here?" he asked and Anastasia looked at him and his eyes widened. He kept staring at her, contorting his face and pointed at her face. " _Annas_?" he said barely above a whisper and she blushed.

Attila ruffled his son's hair, "why don't you go find your mother?" he asked and Dengi ran off as did Ernak. Ellac walked forward and stared at Anastasia and as soon as his brother said Annas, he took a good look at her and she smiled weakly at him.

"Annas, is that really you?" he asked, stepping closer and touched her hair. She tensed up and took a step backwards. She brushed a tendril behind her ear then ran off outside to get on her mother's horse. He began to run after her until Attila grabbed his arm. "Father, is that really Annas? I didn't know Annas was a girl..." he felt so confused and had been lied to for thirteen years and even more so, he also saw that she was beautiful.

"Her name is Anastasia," Attila said and his son watched her ride off on her mother's horse. "And you will be nice to her."

Ellac folded his arms, "Anastasia..." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Xena rode into the desert outside of Pannonia and pulled on the horse's reins, looking behind her she smirked. "I think we lost them," she said.

Gabrielle grunted and jumped off the horse, placing her hands on her hips, staring at the desert. They were in the middle of nowhere and they were all alone. She didn't want to be alone with Xena at all, especially after being kidnapped by her for the second time. "This is just great, now I am stuck here, with you!"

Xena jumped off the Roman horse and groaned, "you would be dead if it weren't for me!"

" _I_ would be dead? Are you serious?!" Gabrielle scuffed her shoe in the sand. "We're in no man's land thanks to you!" she felt like she should scream and she opened her mouth, screaming loudly in the middle of the desert. Xena ran up to her and covered her mouth. Gabrielle groaned and tried to wriggle her way out of Xena's hold. She bit her hand and Xena gasped, retracting her hand.

"You bit me!" Xena pulled off her glove and saw a huge bite mark in between her thumb and index finger. She took the whip out from her belt and grabbed Gabrielle's hands and tied her up with the whip. "You are annoying, you talk too much and –"

Gabrielle frowned and interrupted, "and you're...insane!" she said and Xena ripped off a piece of her blouse and wrapped it around Gabrielle's mouth, stuffing the fabric into her mouth.

"Now, isn't that better?" Xena smiled and winked at her. She pat Gabrielle's back and the blonde groaned and felt her wrists begin to bruise already since Xena tied her up so well. She was stuck here in this place again as a fugitive with this awful woman. She couldn't understand why Xena didn't just turn herself in, but no, that would be too good for her, wouldn't it?

Xena began cleaning her blade with a cloth and leaned on a leafless tree as Gabrielle stood, gagged and tied up. Xena smirked as she kept her eye on her. "I think we should ride to Troy. I have men there and plenty of resources. What do you think?" Gabrielle grumbled and Xena chuckled under her breath then sheathed one of her clean swords. "Got nothing to say?" she teased. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and Xena walked over to her slowly then uncovered Gabrielle's mouth.

"I want to go back to Athens. I don't belong here especially with...you," she cringed in disgust and Xena smirked, tracing her gloved finger along Gabrielle's cheek.

"You could learn a lot from me Gabrielle..." she hissed and the blonde backed away from her. "Are you...afraid of me?" she leaned in closer to her mouth and Gabrielle took another step back.

"No, you disgust me," Gabrielle frowned.

Xena laughed mockingly, "I _disgust_ you? Oh Gabrielle..." she circled around her, her fingers running along the blonde's neck and shoulder blades. "You don't even know me, what a harsh thing to say!" she smiled and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I want to know you," the blonde said, not entirely sure what to think about her. She was so creepy and apparently enjoyed creeping people out too, as well as running from all her problems. "What about Anastasia?" she asked quietly.

Xena frowned, no longer finding this game amusing anymore. She snatched Gabrielle's arm and breathed heavily, staring into her eyes. She wasn't scared that's for sure, but she was somewhat curious, which only angered her more. "Don't talk about my daughter," she hissed and let go of her arm, walking to the horse with her back facing towards her.

Gabrielle sighed and walked over to her, trying to wriggle out of the whip, though it wasn't working at all. "She's a smart girl, you know," she said softly and saw Xena brush some hair behind her ears, remaining quiet. "She was really excited to learn Latin," she added and Xena began picking at her fingernails, trying to calm her nerves. "Look, I didn't want to teach her and step all over you but –"

"Gabrielle," Xena began quietly, "stop talking."

"Why are you so mean?" Gabrielle scoffed and began walking around, looking at the desert. It was getting colder and she barely had any clothes on, which was just great, she thought.

Xena smirked and grabbed Gabrielle's arms pushing her into the tree, blocking her way out from escaping. "Do you have children, Gabrielle?" she asked and the blonde shook her head, "ever have sex?" she hinted and Gabrielle's eyes widened, "I take that as a no," she smiled. "You see," she adjusted her gloves and poked Gabrielle's nose, "I don't want my daughter anywhere near those boys. She is a beautiful girl, you saw her," the blonde nodded her head slowly. "I don't want Attila's son touching her, groping her or even looking at her!"

Gabrielle understood that Xena was extremely overprotective over the girl, but she couldn't keep her locked away forever even though Anastasia was a gorgeous girl. Her precious mind was going to be wasted the longer she'd stay in Pannonia especially being the only girl there. "She's only thirteen..." she said and she saw a huge frown on Xena's face. "Has she had her cycle?" she asked and Xena lowered her eyes. Gabrielle chuckled, "you don't even know do you?!" she sighed heavily and Xena glared at her. "You don't know anything about her!"

Xena grabbed her cheeks firmly in between her fingers and Gabrielle blinked rapidly. "I sure hope not all Greeks are like _you_..." she hissed and let go of her cheeks then walked over to the horse. "We're going to Troy," she mounted the horse and Gabrielle refused to move. "Or...you could freeze out here all by yourself," she teased and Gabrielle sighed, walking over and Xena lifted her up on the horse. "I think you and I will get along fine, as long as you don't talk," she chuckled and pulled the fabric over Gabrielle's mouth before riding off.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: enjoy and good luck to all ;)**

Chapter 6

Flavius Aetius and his troops searched along Pannonia's bordering cities, including the dry desert plains and the mountains as well. The commander was getting tired of searching for Xena and realized that he probably would never find her and he couldn't ask Attila for help since he broke off their relationship due to Xena's actions against the Romans. He knew that Xena would eventually do something stupid and irresponsible, but he didn't know when, but he was always ready for her. She was a very good commander and remembered when he first laid eyes on her –she was so beautiful, cunning and wickedly smart. The Huns trusted her and she'd been allies with Attila for a very long time. Aetius will never forget the moment he saw the Hun king's face when he revealed Xena's treachery.

They stopped in Aquincicum and the place was deserted. All the yurts were empty and it looked like there hadn't been any sign of life for weeks. Aetius jumped off his horse and knelt down, picking up some soil in his hands. He sniffed it then growled as his troops waited behind him patiently. "That cunt," he hissed and stood up, waving down his men. "I want her found and I want her dead!" he commanded and his men sat on their horses, confused at their commander's orders. "Now!" he yelled.

Marcus, the second in command, rode up to his commander in chief, bowing his head curtly. Aetius was fuming and felt humiliated for losing one woman, not an army, but one woman. He had one job, and he failed. "Sire, our men are tired. We will not be able to keep riding if we do not take a break..." he suggested. Aetius turned to him with a grimace. "What does the emperor say about the Hun woman?" he asked, begging to change the subject.

"The emperor gave me permission to cease the relationship with Attila," Aetius said, folding his arms.

Marcus frowned, "he said nothing about Xena then?" he wanted to clarify. His commander said nothing and he sighed, "sire, it is like finding a needle in a haystack. We will never find her."

Aetius walked up to him with a sly grin, "Marcus, my best man, my partner..." he leaned on his horse casually, "we _will_ find her and we _will_ bring her to Rome to be executed. The emperor is a childish fool and he does not care for alliances or enemies at his feet. He cares more about fucking whores than he does about Rome! Once Theodosius finds out that Xena has betrayed Attila, he will wage war against the Huns and our problems will be solved," he exhaled and Marcus blinked at him, trying to process everything. "So, it is our _duty_ to find Xena before she attacks anyone else...do I make myself _clear_?" he asked firmly.

Marcus nodded his head slowly, "where do you want us to look, sire?" Aetius grinned as his second in command had come to an agreement with him. He pat Marcus's leg and mounted his horse. They shall head north to find the savage woman once and for all, even if they had to search for weeks.

"We will search for another three days. If we do not find her, then we return to Rome to report this to Valentinian," Aetius kicked his horse and rode off with his troops following behind him.

* * *

After a few days riding Xena and Gabrielle finally reached Troy, the lost city as the Greeks called it. Attila had taken over Troy five years ago during a raid, pushing out Greeks and Eastern Roman citizens, though Rome did not seem to care that the Huns took Troy, because it was considered a useless city. Though, Xena found out, the city was far from useless. It was on the coast of the Aegean Sea in a southern province of the Balkan territories.

Gabrielle was still tied up with Xena's whip with her arms behind her back, though Xena was kind enough to take the cloth out of her mouth so she could talk, though throughout the entire journey, she barely said anything, which was a delight in Xena's eyes.

Her eyes wandered around the area and looked over the stone walls and her mouth gaped. She saw they were many feet above the sea, on a cliff. The water was crashing against the rocks and she immediately felt queasy looking at how far down the drop was. They were trotting along the narrow path on the wall and heard Xena say something, though she was distracted.

"Are you listening to me?" Xena asked and Gabrielle shook her head, coming back to reality. "I may not be Attila's commander anymore, but I am still a military commander here. You are still my slave and you will not leave my side unless told to do so, _understand_?" she hissed and Gabrielle rolled her eyes, remaining quiet.

They rode to the doors and one of the guards in the tower peered down at them. He squinted his eyes, frowning. "Who goes there?" he called out.

Xena frowned, "Xena, military commander of Pannonia!" she announced and the man's eyes widened and whistled to the men to open the doors. Gabrielle looked around, feeling a bit out of place here. Troy was so secluded from the world it seemed like they were on a different planet altogether.

The doors opened and Xena trotted inside. "Welcome to Troy, Gabrielle," she smirked and the blonde's eyes grew in awe of the city. It reminded her so much of Greece. The buildings were the same and even the people dressed like Grecians, though she saw many men wearing black clothes and silver armor just like the men she saw in Pannonia. Her dreams of a reminder of home were soon forgotten when she realized this place was conquered by the Huns themselves.

Tanranus, the leader of Troy, appointed by Attila, was standing on the entrance of the big fortress at the center of the city. He smiled as soon as he saw Xena riding up on her horse. Xena jumped off the horse and both walked towards one another. "Xena!" he grinned and hugged her warmly. "I was not expecting you here," he pulled away, looking at her face. He saw she was tired and her hair was wild, though that was not unusual. He hadn't seen her in five years when she was with Attila, though she was alone and brought a guest with her, which he thought was odd.

She smirked and pat his shoulder, "Tanranus, you and I have things to discuss..." she whispered in his ear as they walked together over to her horse. "This is Gabrielle," she smiled and Gabrielle frowned down at her. "She's my slave I captured in Athens," she grabbed Gabrielle's cheeks, showing off her blonde slave to her longtime friend. "Nice, isn't she?" she chuckled softly and she traced her fingertips along the blonde's lips and Gabrielle almost bit her finger. Tanranus's eyes widened at that and Xena lifted an eyebrow. "She's working on it," she said.

Tanranus smiled, "it seems we have a lot of catching up to do," he folded his arms. "I'm having a party tonight, but I guess now, there's a better reason to celebrate!" he linked arms with Xena. "Come and bring your slave too..." his eyes lingered on the blonde and his men went immediately to retrieve Gabrielle off the horse.

Gabrielle grunted, "don't touch me!" she finagled her way out of the men's arms and walked by herself behind Xena and Tanranus. This was probably going to be a lot worse than her few days she spent in Pannonia and now she kind of wanted to go back there. She liked parties, but she didn't know what these parties entailed and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

* * *

Inside the large fortress Tanranus's men were kind enough to show Xena to the large heated baths, which were in the basement of the fortress. It was dark and there were hundreds of candles lit in the large bath chambers. Xena walked in wearing a green silk robe wrapped around her body and smirked, seeing all the men and women in the baths. She casually walked over to a smaller bath in a secluded corner.

She knelt down and dipped her hand in the hot water. It was more custom to have heated baths in Greece and Rome and that was one thing she loved the most about these places. Pannonia did not have heated baths, or even baths at all in most people's homes. She would have loved to stay in Troy, but had other obligations at the time, she felt happy just being here.

Turning around she saw Gabrielle being escorted by two slave women, wearing a white chiffon gown. Xena smirked and stood up, calling her over, "Gabrielle, come here," she said and Gabrielle rubbed her wrists. They had rope burn on them and after being tied up for days, she didn't want that to happen again, and now she'd have to do whatever Xena said or else.

The women walked over with Gabrielle and Xena smiled eerily at her. The commander then untied the sash around her waist and dropped the robe to the floor. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she immediately turned her head away. It was bad enough that she had to follow what Xena said, but it was even worse to see the woman naked. Xena began walking into the bath slowly, step by step. "Don't look away, Gabrielle," she smirked, "we are all women here," she sat down in the bath and leaned against the bath's wall.

Gabrielle felt a lump in her throat and finally looked at Xena. At least she was covered finally, she thought. The slave women knelt down behind Xena and poured water onto her bare shoulders. The longer Gabrielle stared the more uncomfortable she felt, especially with Xena staring at her intensely. Xena dipped her head into the water, soaking her long locks and ran her palms over her scalp.

The women poured oils onto Xena's skin and rubbed her shoulders gently. Xena slapped their hands away and swam over towards Gabrielle. She leaned her elbows over the sides of the floor bath, grinning up at her slave. "You should come in Gabrielle, it's warm..." she kept smiling.

Gabrielle noticed the steam coming off Xena's arms and nodded, "I can tell," she observed and Xena smirked. "I'll just go over in that bath..." she pointed to another bath that was far away, though not too far. Xena frowned as she began walking away and grabbed her ankle firmly.

"You will join me," she commanded and Gabrielle almost felt like running away. "You do as I say, or don't you remember?" she chuckled softly and the blonde sighed. She definitely didn't want to get in a bath with Xena, especially since she was naked, but of course, nobody wears clothes while taking a bath, she thought, what a stupid thought.

She walked over to the opposite end of the bath and turned around, her back facing Xena. She closed her eyes and felt extremely nervous unclothing in front of her. She didn't know what was worse –getting naked while looking into Xena's piercing eyes or getting naked with her back turned but Xena's eyes gawking at her. Gabrielle loosened the sash around her waist and slowly slipped the dress off her shoulders, one by one. The dress dropped to her waist and she covered her breasts with her arm, breathing in slowly, she hesitantly let the dress fall to the floor.

Turning around slowly she saw what she had expected to see –Xena staring at her with her mysterious eyes. She knelt down and jumped into the water, lowering into the bath, covering her entire body and neck. Xena smiled and swam over to her. She reached for Gabrielle's arm and began pulling her towards her. "For someone who talks a lot you are very shy..." she inquired and Gabrielle could barely even look at her as she drug her along in the water. "We will fix that soon enough," she hummed and waved her hands to the women to tend to Gabrielle while she waded off on the side.

Gabrielle had quite enough of people bathing her, but these girls were no Galena that's for sure. They were more gentle than her. She hated to say it, but she enjoyed the pampering until she caught a glimpse of Xena staring at her. She definitely didn't feel like a chatterbox right now and she hoped that Xena wouldn't ask any questions for her to forcibly answer.

Xena rubbed her arms with the scented oils and dipped her arms into the water, casually glancing at Gabrielle, whom seemed to be enjoying herself. "Do you like parties...Gabrielle?" she asked.

The blonde looked over to her and began to feel herself close up again and averted her eyes. "Sometimes," she answered softly, "it depends what kind of party it is..." she said and Xena bobbed her head. Gabrielle wanted to hit herself for continuing to talk. Maybe Xena had something planned already for this stupid party and she was just giving her ideas.

Xena smiled and swam over to her, touching her cheek softly, "I _like_ parties..." she whispered and Gabrielle's eyes grew as she stared into Xena's dangerous enlarged pupils. Suddenly she felt Xena's leg come into contact with her and she jumped, backing up against the bath's wall. Xena smiled, inching closer to her, "have you ever been touched by a man, Gabrielle?" she felt curious.

Gabrielle shook her head as her cheeks blushed. Xena's smile grew and she traced her fingers along Gabrielle's bare shoulder. She didn't like that this woman was so close to her, but she was kind of hard to say no to. She now knew why Attila liked her so much. She was a good military commander, but she was also a good at persuading people too, which was a dangerous sorceress trick. She held her breath as Xena's eyes scanned her face as if she were some kind of animal, sniffing out her prey.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle dared to ask.

Xena smiled and swam away a few feet, "making sure you are _suitable_ for tonight's festivities," she winked and dunk her head under the water, wetting her hair once again.

* * *

Later, Tanranus saw Xena emerge from the baths wearing a dark purple gown. He smiled seeing her and couldn't help himself but admire her beauty that he admired so much. She turned around herself and his eyes widened just looking at her, age had done her well it seemed. The gown was backless and off the shoulder as well, exposing her broad shoulders.

"You look like a queen," Tanranus grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"I am not a queen _yet_ , Tanranus," she pat his cheek and turned to see Gabrielle trail in after her, wearing a light pink gown, very suiting to her skin complexion and wavy blonde hair. Xena folded her arms and smirked, "don't you look nice," she teased and Gabrielle sighed heavily.

Tanranus chuckled under his breath. He had missed Xena's teasing and certainly admired Gabrielle, her slave too, she was a pretty young woman. He wondered if all Greek women were like her. "So, Xena, you will come sit with me in the peristylium?" he offered and she had a big smile on her face.

Xena turned her head over her shoulder, "Gabrielle?" she extended her hand and the blonde reluctantly grabbed her hand, walking with the two. She felt so awkward being around Xena now especially since they shared a bath together, though Xena didn't do anything to her, she saw things she didn't want to see.

They walked in the back of the villa and Gabrielle definitely didn't want to be here now. _What kind of party is this_? Her eyes traveled around the gardened area and saw gold painted nude women on top of muscular men. They were on the floor, on the sofas, in chairs, just everywhere imaginable. Gabrielle cringed as she passed two men kissing one another, groping against a large column. _Oh god, what kind of filth is this_? She didn't even want to know what else was in this party.

Xena grabbed a glass of wine off of a tray and peered over to see Gabrielle's head wandering around, observing all the entertainers, as people politely called them. "Remind you of Bacchanalias in Greece, Gabrielle?" she raised a curious eyebrow.

Gabrielle felt her heart sink as she saw two women all over one man and he had his finger inside one woman as he was sucking on the other woman's breast. She somehow couldn't take her eyes off the trio and answered softly, "I...I uh, never been to one..."

"What a shame," Xena teased and then sat down on a comfortable chair next to Tanranus. Gabrielle stood by and Xena pat the seat next to her. "You are my guest tonight, Gabrielle, not my slave," she winked and Gabrielle hinted at a small smile and sat next to her nervously.

Tanranus sipped on his wine, leaning back in the chair as he watched two women performing acrobatic skills in the fountain in the middle of the peristylium. "You said you had something to discuss with me?" he asked curiously.

Xena set her wine glass on a table and turned towards him, "I killed a few Romans in Athens and their commander was a _little_ upset," she smiled uneasily, "they tried to arrest me and take me to Rome, key word, _tried_ ," she chuckled.

Her friend exhaled heavily and rubbed his forehead, "I'm guessing Attila was not happy to hear this..." he presumed and she didn't say a thing. "And you came to Troy to hide?" he asked, feeling like that's why she came here after all and that's also why she came alone.

Xena smiled and grasped his arm, "no, Tanranus, I never hide! I want you to join me, build an army and rise against Attila and the Romans!" her eyes lit up and he was so shocked, he became speechless.

"I don't know Xena. Attila is a great friend of mine."

She frowned, "we can be better than him. We can rule all of the Balkans, the Goths and Northern Gaul! We can create a bigger empire than Attila ever could, Tanranus," she leaned in closer and traced her finger along his chest, "you can be _my_ commander..." she whispered in a sultry voice, "and I will be Queen of the Balkans."

Gabrielle slapped her forehead listening to Xena's proposition to her friend and thought this was a horrible idea. They were already runaways from the Romans and now this insane woman wants to create an empire to rival Attila's? She's truly a mad woman, she shook her head at this whole thing.

Tanranus found it hard to resist Xena especially when she was so close to him. He smiled nervously and gently pulled away from her. "And what will I gain from all of this?"

Xena grinned, narrowing her eyes, "I knew you would ask that," she leaned back in her chair, sipping her wine again, looking at the entertainment before her. "We split everything in half between us." She turned to him, "so, what do you say?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles gingerly, looking into her devious eyes. "Whatever you want, your highness," he winked and she smiled at him, liking that he was agreeing with her. He snapped his fingers at two men and they quickly walked towards him. They stood with their legs spread apart slightly with their hands behind their backs, refusing to look into his eyes. "I must give you a gift," he lifted his eyebrows and Xena smirked.

She stood up and sauntered over to the two men and circled around them, tracing her fingers along one of the men's bare shoulders. Her fingertips were stained gold and she rubbed the gold paint in between her fingers. Circling around the other man she looked into his eyes beneath the golden mask and grinned mischievously.

Gabrielle watched her circle the men like an animal once again. She had that same look in her eyes and as she got closer to the muscular golden man she felt her heart racing and sank in her chair, almost wanting to look away.

Xena's eyes peered down and ripped the cloth off of the man's waist and his body tensed up slightly. Her hand roamed his chest and she then looked up into his eyes, though he was staring passed her, refusing to gaze into the treacherous blue marbles. She turned around and smiled at her blonde guest. "What do you think of this man, Gabrielle? Too _small_?" she lifted an eyebrow.

Gabrielle's eyes widened and her mouth gaped, not sure what to say at the moment. She folded her hands in her lap and heard Tanranus laughing beside her. "You desire a man with a bigger cock, Xena?!" he shook his head and Gabrielle buried her face in her hand, barely able to look.

Xena smiled, "I want Gabrielle's opinion," she turned to her again, "Gabrielle?"

The blonde peeked in between her fingers and bit her bottom lip, "um, he...looks fine to me."

Xena placed her hand on her hip, "fine is not good enough. This is for you Gabrielle, not for me," she teased.

Gabrielle lifted her head up and felt her heart sunk to her stomach, "oh no, no. I don't want a man, I mean, you don't have to, it's nice of you but I really don't... _need_ a man, _that_ man...," she lamely said and felt her cheeks flush as she kept staring.

Tanranus rubbed his chin observing Xena's slave girl and admired her polite nature. "Your slave is very modest," he chuckled.

"So she is..." Xena smirked and waved the men to go away and she sat back down next to her, smirking while she drank the wine. Gabrielle nervously smiled and sunk down in the chair feeling so embarrassed.

* * *

Hours later Tanranus was kind enough to allow Xena and Gabrielle to stay in his quarters while he found a separate bedroom to sleep in for the time being. Gabrielle closed the door behind her and saw Xena beginning to undress again. She cringed and looked away, her eyes finding the wall more fascinating at the moment. She sighed and felt she needed to talk to Xena, though she was afraid something might happen if she said something out of line.

"So, you want to be a queen?" she asked quietly.

Xena wrapped a loose burgundy robe around her body and turned to see Gabrielle staring at the wall. She sat on the bed comfortably and crossed one leg over the other. "You may turn around, Gabrielle," she said and the blonde slowly turned with a shy grin. "I must break you of this shyness you have," she hummed to herself and Gabrielle folded her arms, feeling very uncomfortable. "And to answer your question...I've always wanted to be a queen," she winked.

Gabrielle nodded and stood in place, her eyes wandering around the ornate room. This was nothing like the yurt she stayed in Pannonia. It reminded her of a Greek or Roman villa, which was one step closer to home, she thought, but not close enough. "Even though...you are now considered a traitor of the Roman Empire?" she asked and saw Xena's eyes darken.

"You're full of questions all of sudden," Xena chuckled, "where was that talkative mouth of yours at the party earlier?" she stood up and walked over to her blonde slave and touched her soft pink gown, her fingers trailing down Gabrielle's arm. She sighed, "plans change Gabrielle," she turned around and lit a few candles by the bed. "I brought you to be a teacher in Pannonia and now...you're here with me in Troy. What use do I have for you now?" she turned to her with a large frown.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know, maybe...you could let me go back to Athens?" she smiled weakly and Xena laughed loudly, obviously finding her pain very funny.

"Let you go?!" Xena smiled, placing her hands on her hips, "come now Gabrielle, you know I can't do that..." she walked closer to her and stared down into the blonde's green eyes. "You belong to me.." she hissed. She touched Gabrielle's wavy blonde locks and sighed, "perhaps you could still be of _some_ use to me..." she wondered.

Gabrielle tensed her body as she felt Xena's skin radiating inches away from her. "Like...what?" she choked out, barely, and cleared her throat.

Xena smirked, "you can write...and read...can you not?" she asked and Gabrielle nodded, "you can be a scribe for Troy..." she ran her fingers through Gabrielle's hair once more, feeling the silky locks against her palm. "I will even pay you," she lifted an eyebrow, "oh but then...you wouldn't be a slave anymore, now would you?" she chuckled softly and walked back to the bed, taking a seat.

Gabrielle nervously fidgeted with her fingers behind her back and she remained standing, not entirely sure what to do now. She breathed in deeply, "all of Western Rome hates you," she said.

" _Everyone_ hates me Gabrielle, it's just a way of life," Xena scoffed. "And don't you hate me too?" she smirked and ate some grapes off a tray, feeling very playful at the moment. Gabrielle opened her mouth but before she could answer Xena interrupted, "I took you from your home, but you cannot hate me _too_ much, now can you?" she teased, "after all, I did not harm you," she tapped her fingers on her knee, staring at the aghast blonde woman. "And don't give me a reason to," she said firmly.

"Do you...enjoy hurting people?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena leaned back on the bed on her elbows and frowned, chewing on a few grapes. " _Enjoy_?" she smiled, "my, my, you and your questions!" she sat up quickly and Gabrielle jumped back, afraid of her. "What will I ever do with you?" she hummed and ate some more grapes. "I don't simply enjoy hurting people, Gabrielle." She frowned and poured some wine into a glass. Gabrielle eyed her and thought she really shouldn't be drinking more wine after that party.

"You know of the Olympic games in Greece, don't you?" Xena asked and Gabrielle nodded. "And they have all sorts of competitions, right?" Gabrielle agreed with her. She sipped her wine and held up her finger, "some people are good in javelin throwing, some in archery, some in discus throwing..." she shrugged, "and some wrestling, am I right?" Gabrielle bobbed her head, listening to her cautiously. Xena smiled widely, "those are all sports...so," she pointed to herself, "what _I_ do is a sport," she winked and sipped her wine.

Gabrielle frowned, folding her arms. "Killing is a _sport_ to you?" she couldn't believe that explanation Xena just gave, she almost had her until she implied killing was like a sport to her.

Xena swallowed the wine, "it's not _all_ about the killing Gabrielle," she wagged her head, "no, it's torture and interrogation too," she waved her hand in the air, suddenly being reminded of Attila and she didn't want that man on her mind at the moment. She smiled and gawked at Gabrielle. "Let's play a game..." she suggested.

"What sort of game?" Gabrielle was almost afraid to know what was going on inside that head of hers.

Xena pointed to that chair and asked Gabrielle to sit across from her. Gabrielle pulled up the chair and carefully sat down, looking into her eyes. "I ask you some questions and you answer with a simple 'yes' or 'no', okay?" she smiled and the blonde said nothing in response.

She went ahead and asked the first question, "have you ever killed anyone?"

"No."

"Would you _like_ to kill someone?" Xena smirked.

"No."

"Have you thought of killing anyone in your life?"

Silence.

"...no," she said as a late response and Xena noticed and Gabrielle saw a smirk on the woman's face, which wasn't good.

"Would you kill someone that harmed you?"

Another late response and Gabrielle shook her head, "no."

Xena smiled, "would you like to kill... _me_?"

Gabrielle frowned, "no, I would not."

Xena laughed, "I said yes or no answers Gabrielle!" she snarled.

The blonde sighed, "no," she mumbled.

"Why not?" Xena frowned.

Gabrielle now had a smirk on her lips, "that isn't a yes or no question," she folded her arms. Xena glared at her and now Gabrielle felt a bit nervous the longer she stared at her.

Xena smiled, "very clever," she sipped the wine gradually.

Gabrielle was feeling more brave now and she leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees, "can I ask you something?" she asked.

Xena lifted her eyebrow and sneered, "I am in a good mood, Gabrielle," she winked and downed some more wine.

"Do you care about people?" she asked and saw Xena frown, "maybe someone in your life?" she hinted and Xena lowered her eyes.

"This game is beginning to bore me," she finished off the glass of wine and stood up and Gabrielle somehow knew that was going to happen but she at least thought she should try since Xena was in a so-called 'good mood', though now it was spoiled. Xena scratched her head and pointed to a floor bed with an abundance of pillows. "You will sleep there," she said and Gabrielle stood up, walking over to the bed and sat down on the floor, bringing her knees close to her.

She watched Xena pour another glass of wine and she walked out of the room in a hurry. Gabrielle's mouth gaped and she stood up, running to the door, she peeked out into the hallway and saw Xena walking briskly down the hallway and saw her disappear into a room. Frowning, she walked back into the bedroom and closed the door, her back sliding down against it and sat on the floor.

She sat with her knees close to her chest and couldn't fathom this woman at all. She was a mystery to her, yet she was plain as day. Anyone could see that she was a savage woman because of what she did to people. She remembered what happened in Athens and was sure that was just a fun casual thing for Xena, but Gabrielle had that image burned in her head forever. What a confusing woman she was indeed...


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: oh, Xena ;)**

Chapter 7

Xena returned to the bedroom in the morning and saw Gabrielle was still sleeping in the dress she had worn last night. Smirking subtly she walked over to her own bed and poured some water in a glass, downing it immediately.

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open as soon as she heard some rustling around in the room. The bright sun shined into the room and she rubbed her eye while her vision adjusted. She sat up and saw Xena standing by her bed drinking some water and wearing her black and silver chained armor with her knee high boots. She had waited for Xena to return to the room for about two hours and when she realized she wasn't going to return she passed out.

Xena turned around with a hand on her hip, cocking her head, "sleep well?" she asked. Gabrielle shook her head and Xena smiled then grabbed Gabrielle's arm lifting her up. "Come with me," she pulled her along and then halted, her eyes scanning Gabrielle's attire. "You're still wearing the gown from last night?" she raised an eyebrow.

Gabrielle blushed and wrapped her arms around herself, now feeling self conscious. "I don't have any other clothes..." she gave a lame excuse, though it was a good lame excuse. All she had were the clothes that she came here in from Pannonia and this gown from last night.

"We'll have to fix that," Xena pulled her out of the room and saw a servant woman walking by. She grabbed the woman by her wrist and the young woman gasped, staring into Xena's eyes. "Make sure Gabrielle here has proper clothing," she said and the woman nodded her head. Xena took a good look at Gabrielle and frowned, taking in account to her petite frame. "What would you like, Gabrielle? Dresses, skirts, pants, boots, sandals?"

Gabrielle was shocked that she was actually being given a choice on what to wear. In Pannonia she was just told to wear whatever she was given, but here, she actually got to choose what to wear, which was nice, but why, she wondered?

" _Well_? I will decide for you if –"

"Dresses are fine," Gabrielle smiled and Xena let go of the woman's wrist.

Xena nodded and told Gabrielle to go with the woman to pick out some dresses like she wanted and to meet her in the atrium once she was finished. "Make sure to pick some pink dresses," she continued walking off adjusting her gauntlets. "I like you in pink," she turned her head over her shoulder with a smirk of a smile and disappeared around a corner.

Gabrielle's eyes widened and the woman grabbed her hand, pulling her down the long hallway. _What was that supposed to mean_? The servant clung closely to her as they walked together. "So, you are friends with the commander?" the woman pried.

The blonde nervously smiled and shook her head, "oh no, we are _not_ friends." No definitely not friends, she kept telling herself that. She didn't think she could ever befriend someone like Xena. She was too cruel and somehow had no emotions at all when it came to killing people, though she wasn't a walking corpse –she had feelings, they were just hidden deep inside her. Even Gabrielle could see that and she hadn't known Xena very long.

The woman chuckled, "slaves don't get to choose their clothing. She must like you," she mused and Gabrielle turned around almost as if she could feel Xena's eyes on her the entire time, but she wasn't there. _Like me? Xena doesn't like anyone_.

* * *

Tanranus brought over a map that he stole from the Romans awhile back and spread it across the table. Xena leaned forward on the table and observed all the land the Western Empire had and all the land the Eastern Empire had. The Hunnic Empire had land too, but it just wasn't enough. She frowned, tapping her fingers on the table then pointed to the Caspian Sea, the area in which she lived for years before relocating to Pannonia long ago.

"Attila does not claim the Caspian tribes?" she asked and Tanranus shook his head. She smiled, "then I want to claim it for myself."

He smiled, "excellent choice, Xena. It is your land after all."

She nodded, "we will send troops through Akitziri first and claim the Black Sea," her finger traced across the map, "then we cross the Ural river to reach the Caspians. We will need roughly a hundred men no less, to claim these areas."

Tanranus looked at the map and pointed to the area close to the Black Sea, "the Onogur tribes are close to Akitziri. They are loyal to Attila. How will we get passed them?" he asked, looking to see if she had an answer.

She smiled and stood up, folding her arms, thinking of the perfect idea. "Through force of course. I will make them submit to me and even go on the expedition myself to make sure they do not cause any trouble." He had to agree with her, though he was wary of her plan. She was a very headfirst kind of person, though her tactics were always on point from working with her for years now.

Gabrielle entered the room and all eyes went to her. She felt extremely nervous and even saw Xena smiling at her. She picked out an abundance of dresses and chose to wear a light blue gown.

Xena had her eye on her and thought she would look much better in pink than in blue, but she looked beautiful in any color. She was an interesting woman to say the least and she was very talkative and always seeks answers, though Xena wasn't too fond of her blabbering mouth, she admired her will to keep seeking answers. "Just the woman I wanted to talk to," she said and walked over grabbing her hand to join them at the table. Tanranus smiled at the blonde slave and Gabrielle lowered her gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Are you good at math, Gabrielle?" she asked.

Gabrielle lifted her eyes and saw Xena staring at her with calm eyes this time unlike last night. Anastasia was right, she really does drink herself to sleep it seemed. Wine was not Xena's friend obviously. "Well, I don't know too much, but I can try. What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Xena smirked, "nothing mathematical. Are you good at deciphering codes?" she asked and Gabrielle frowned, unsure what she meant. "If I gave you say...a letter that was nonsense and it had a hidden message within it, could you decipher it?" she leaned in closer and Gabrielle slowly inched away from her, though she smelled really nice, like vanilla or something. She probably had a super long bath this morning after last night, whatever she did last night in her sudden absence.

She felt herself becoming distracted and looked down at the map, trying to focus. "Maybe, I am not sure..." she admitted she had no skills in deciphering codes, though she had heard it was a good way to keep secrets hidden from other empires. "Perhaps I could if...I had enough time and –"

"What if you wrote it yourself?" Xena asked with a sly smile.

Gabrielle lifted her head with her mouth agape. "Well I –I suppose I could do that."

Xena smiled and snapped her fingers for some parchment and a fresh quill. "I want you to write a letter to the Bey of Akitziri," she was handed the parchment and gave it to Gabrielle. "And I want you to make it seem like Attila wrote it," she narrowed her eyebrows and Gabrielle blinked rapidly at her.

"Why...why would I do that?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena frowned, folding her arms, "because I am asking you to do it. You ask too many questions," she sighed rolling her eyes. "We will work on it together in our room," she said and Gabrielle nodded, rolling up the parchment and held it in front of her. She turned to Tanranus, "I want to send a group of stealthy men to Pannonia," she said.

Tanranus lifted a skeptical eyebrow, "I thought you and Attila are at odds now?" he presumed.

"Yes we are, but my..." she looked to Gabrielle and saw a glimmer in her green eyes, "...daughter is there," she said, scratching her nose as a distraction and Tanranus remained quiet, not sure what to say. He had no idea Xena had a child in all their years they spent together. "I want her brought to me."

"So, you want our men to kidnap her?" he wanted to clarify.

She frowned, "it is not kidnapping if it's my daughter!" she clenched her fist and Gabrielle saw how angry she got in such a short amount of time. Interesting, she thought. "I don't want anything to happen to her and _if_ something does, I will skin Attila and all of his men. Slowly."

He sighed and tapped the quill on the table. "Alright then. How do you want us to go by taking her?" he asked.

* * *

Ellac sat on the stairs outside of his home, wrapping more twine around the medium sized ball he had been working on for months now. He always did this out of boredom and it was evening now, which meant his stepmother was making his brothers go to sleep early for the night. He lifted his head and looked at the large yurts next to the forest and kept thinking about Anastasia. He still couldn't believe that his childhood friend was actually a girl and nobody else knew apparently, except his father.

He wasn't angry, but he was confused as to why his father and Xena kept that a secret for so long. One day she was known as Annas and now, she was Anastasia. Sighing he took out his dagger and began carving into the wooden stairs to quench his boredom.

As he kept carving he lifted his head and saw three older boys coming towards Xena's home and he frowned, squinting his eyes trying to see who they were. It was dark and hard to see but he recognized that long black braid anywhere. Gurgis, the eldest son of Orestes, one of Attila's best men, was marching through the campgrounds to get to Xena's yurt. Ellac stood up and noticed the other two were Gurgis's friends. He always hated Gurgis and his friends. They were only three years older than him and often tried to boss the younger boys around, including Annas, but she was able to hold them off, even though she was much smaller than them.

Ellac folded his arms and watched Gurgis and his friends enter the yurt and his eyes widened. He felt like he should go get his father, but that might cause even more trouble than necessary. He grabbed his dagger and stuck it back into his belt and started running towards the yurt.

* * *

Galena poured some rice into a bowl and tore off two pieces of bread just like Anastasia liked it. Xena may not be here, but she felt it her obligation to watch over the girl since she was by herself. "Ana, I have your food!" she called out.

" _One_ _minute_!" Anastasia replied and the woman shook her head. When that girl said 'one minute' she really meant one hour or more. She often wondered what that girl did in her room. Galena turned around with the bowl of food in her hands and gasped seeing Gurgis and his two friends inside the yurt.

The teenagers smiled at her and the woman frowned. "What are you doing?!" she yelled and Gurgis pulled out his dagger, pointing it directly at her throat.

He turned to his friends, "make sure she stays quiet," Gurgis said and sheathed his dagger. Galena dropped the bowl and Gurgis saw a shadow behind the curtain and smiled, walking towards the room.

Anastasia was busy practicing her writing in Latin like Gabrielle had taught her. She realized that her mother was going to be gone for awhile and perhaps will return later, she didn't know, but she did something her mother always wanted her to do. She heard a loud crash and frowned, setting the parchment down. "Galena?" she called out and received no answer. Groaning, she got up and then saw Gurgis enter her room and she gasped.

"You aren't supposed to be in here!" Anastasia yelled and Gurgis smiled down at her. She backed away and he grabbed her arm, pushing her down onto her bed. Her eyes widened and scooted away from him. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him.

Gurgis caught a glimpse of her leg as her dress slipped and he lifted his eyebrows. Her skin looked very soft and it was a perfect cream color. He smiled down at her frightened face and climbed on top of her, pinning her to the bed. "Your mother was right to keep you hidden away all these years..." he whispered and she breathed heavily, staring into his dark brown eyes. He pulled out his dagger and she tried to get away. "Now, don't make any sudden moves, Annas...or shall I call you _Anastasia_ now?" he grinned and began cutting open her dress from the top down.

She closed her eyes and tried her best to get free but he was much bigger than her. She stared down and saw her dress was halfway open. He eyed her small breasts and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you will have your mother's figure soon enough..." he hissed and ripped the dress off of her. She gasped and felt her heart racing as his fingers grazed her chest, she tensed up.

"My mother will scalp you!" she spat and he frowned, grabbing her jaw firmly.

"Your mother is a traitor! She left you. What kind of a mother does that?" he chuckled and traced his hands closer to her inner thigh and her eyes widened. He lifted her leg and she shook her head pleadingly. He smiled down at her and saw fear in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her jaw and she cringed, closing her eyes.

Her head rolled over looking at the wall and her eyes filled with tears suddenly wishing her mother were here, otherwise this wouldn't be happening. She felt him penetrate through her and she let out an ear piercing scream. Gurgis covered her mouth with his hand and tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Ellac came running into the yurt and found Gurgis's cronies holding Galena down to the ground. "Get out!" he yelled. "You aren't allowed in here!"

Hurual, one of the teenage boys, stood up smiling at the thirteen year old prince. "What are you going to do about it?" he pulled out a dagger and Ellac pulled out his own dagger. Hurual laughed, "what are you going to do with _that_ thing?!" he mocked and Kajal, the other teenager laughed along with him.

"My father will have your heads for this! Where is Gurgis?!" Ellac pointed the dagger at Hurual's chest and the older teenager frowned, grabbing the boy and threw him across the room. Ellac groaned and stood up slowly, rubbing his hurt arm.

Hurual sauntered over to him, "he's busy," he grinned and Ellac's eyes went towards the shielded off room and took off running, pushing Hurual onto the ground. "You little cocksucker!" he growled and got off the floor.

Kajal saw torches from outside the yurt and heard horses riding towards them. "Hurual! Forget him!" he said and Hurual turned around and heard the horses hooves as well. Kajal stood up releasing the old woman and ran out of the yurt with Hurual behind him, leaving Gurgis behind.

As they exited the yurt they saw Xena's best soldiers riding towards them. They panicked and started running far away and up the hill.

Ellac ran into the room and saw Gurgis on top of Anastasia and his eyes widened. "Get off of her!" he grabbed his dagger and sliced Gurgis's arm.

Gurgis moaned in pain and turned around seeing the annoying little prince. "You!" he pulled away from Anastasia and Ellac thrust the dagger close to him. Gurgis put his hands up, "now Ellac..." he smiled nervously, backing away.

"I am a prince!" Ellac said and sliced his chest with a clean swipe. Gurgis groaned and grabbed the boy, pinning him to the wall. Anastasia sat up, scooting away from them both and dropped to the floor, huddling behind her bedside table. Ellac smiled, "you should probably leave...my father's men are here," he teased and Gurgis lifted his head and heard horses riding. Gurgis grabbed his vest and jumped over the bed, hopping out the window in a flash.

Ellac sighed and sheathed his dagger. He saw Anastasia hiding behind the table and he grabbed a blanket from the bed and walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around her naked body and he smiled, kneeling down beside her and wrapped her body with the blanket. He sat by her and she wrapped the blanket tightly around herself.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly and saw a single tear streaming down her cheek. He wiped her face with his finger, "I'm sorry for what Gurgis did to you..." he muttered.

She sniffled and turned away from him, not able to look her childhood friend in the eyes especially after _that_. She felt so safe in Pannonia but now she was alone without her mother and felt more unsafe than ever.

A group of men entered the room and saw Anastasia on the floor with the prince sitting beside her. "Your highness," he addressed the boy, "has anything happened to you?"

Ellac stood up and frowned, "I'm fine. Gurgis and his friends came! They escaped," he said and pointed to the window. The men looked down at the girl and were not sure what to do. She huddled to herself, averting her eyes from their stares. Ellac folded his arms, "what are you waiting for?! Go after them!" he said and the men left the room to find the teenage boys.

Galena came into the room and saw Anastasia in a secluded part of the room and gasped. She ran to her and grabbed the girl's arms, adjusting the blanket around her body. She turned around and smiled softly at the young prince, silently thanking him.

As they walked out of the room Anastasia turned her head over her shoulder and smiled softly at Ellac. He grinned sadly back at her before they exited.

* * *

Xena sat on the bed while Gabrielle sat beside her in a chair. She had her parchment ready and she didn't really understand why she wanted her to write a letter, let alone a forged letter, but she wasn't here to ask questions. Xena leaned forward, "now, I want this letter addressed to the Bey in Aktiziri. He is very fond of Attila. I want to make sure it sounds just like Attila's words."

Gabrielle nodded and dipped the quill into the ink ready to write. "What is this letter for?" she asked, lifting her eyes she saw a big frown on Xena's face. She smiled weakly, "I need to know what it's for to give me some...context."

Xena smiled, nodding, "I want to take the Black Sea and it belongs to Attila. So simply, if you write the letter stating that Attila is giving the land to _me_...there will be no questions asked," she said and Gabrielle sighed, widening her eyes, not sure if that was such a good idea but she was going to write whatever Xena said.

After an hour or so Gabrielle finished the letter and Xena grabbed the parchment, staring at it, reading over it to make sure it sounded correct. She frowned and peered over at Gabrielle whom calmly sat in the chair waiting patiently. "You signed his name." she stated.

Gabrielle felt like she had done something wrong and what she learned in school was that all Romans signed their names at the bottom of all their manuscripts. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do?" she asked bemused.

Xena smirked, glancing at the signature. "You write well, Gabrielle," she tossed the parchment and Gabrielle caught it midair. She walked around and poured a glass of wine for herself, "where did you learn how to do signatures like that?" she asked.

The blonde lifted her head, not expecting Xena to be so curious about her writing skills. "I took a calligraphy class. Someone was brought in from Persia. My teacher thought it would be a good idea for us to learn calligraphy so we could...write...better," she noticed Xena staring at her with confused wondering eyes and now felt embarrassed for talking so much. She sighed and Xena smirked, sitting back on the bed. She was feeling a bit brave now that Xena was talking to her more like a human being since they left Pannonia, "where did you learn to read and write?"

Xena lifted an eyebrow, sipping her wine, staring into Gabrielle's eyes. "In Thrace," she curtly answered and Gabrielle frowned, lowering her eyes. "I am from there," she added.

"I thought you were from the Caspian Sea?" she asked, now feeling so confused.

Xena smiled, "I am from there too. I am from _many_ places," she said cryptically and that only confused Gabrielle even more. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the glass, "look, I don't normally let people ask me so many questions," she said and Gabrielle stared at her, "but you are different," she winked and sipped some more of the wine.

Gabrielle now felt extremely nervous and remembered when Xena said she liked her in pink gowns. That was so incredibly awkward and apparently super out of character for her according to that servant woman. "Why did you leave Thrace?" she asked and Xena eyed her cautiously. "Thrace is beautiful. _Actually_...I am from there too," she hinted a smile and Xena chuckled under her breath.

"And look how different we are!" Xena mused and Gabrielle definitely agreed to that. "Why did _you_ leave?" she winked, spitting the question right back at her.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulder, "better opportunities in Athens I guess."

" _Opportunities_ ," Xena bobbed her head slowly, staring off into space. "I used to think of opportunities but now I just think about goals." She sighed and drank more wine, quenching her thirst.

A few silent moments passed between them and Gabrielle noticed that Xena was already on her second glass of wine. Nobody drank that much wine, she thought, at least she hoped not. "Why do you drink so much?" she asked.

Xena set the bottle down and glared at her. "You're starting to annoy me with your questions again," she said and Gabrielle backed down, sinking into the chair. "So, how do you like Troy so far?"

Gabrielle smirked, "it kind of reminds me of Greece. It's nice."

"Not nicer than Athens I'm sure," Xena teased and Gabrielle said nothing in response.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gabrielle hoped she'd comply, though Xena's mood constantly changed within seconds.

Xena frowned, "why not? Since you're already asking me questions," she mumbled.

"Why did you take me from Athens? You could have killed me for attacking you."

Xena no longer found this wine suitable to her taste and set the glass down on the table. She smiled tightly at Gabrielle and leaned in closely towards her. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she slowly leaned backwards, tipping the chair. Xena grabbed the chair and narrowed her hooded eyes, "you really want to know?" she whispered and Gabrielle slowly nodded. "I saw you as...an _opportunity_." She hummed, "you seem to like that word, _don't_ _you_?" she hissed and Gabrielle stared at her mouth and then her ice blue eyes. "You like opportunities. I like opportunities. Everyone _likes_ opportunities." She said in a soft voice. "But they are not opportunities if we do not act on them, am I right?" she smiled.

She stood up and Gabrielle felt like she could breathe again. Sometimes Xena could be so creepy at times and she never had met someone like that before until now. She wasn't sure what her game was and why she acted like this from time to time, but it only intrigued Gabrielle more to keep asking questions. She figured that if she kept asking questions then Xena might open up some more. So far, she hadn't lashed out at her since they got to Troy, but she might if she asked the wrong question.

"Do you still think that I am an 'opportunity'?" Gabrielle felt courageous asking such a question.

Xena turned and faced her with a bemused expression. "No," she answered curtly, "you are my goal," she smirked and now Gabrielle felt herself become even more confused than when this conversation first started. "You're a smart girl, Gabrielle," she added and continued, "and brave," she scoffed. "How would you feel if you were involved in the making of a new empire?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "terrible," she answered honestly.

"You are looking at this all wrong Gabrielle," Xena frowned. "Not everyone can live in paradise like you. Some of us have to work for what we want in life."

"Killing people is considered work to you?" she asked, now not liking that explanation at all.

Xena sat on the bed, glaring at the blonde woman. "What is it with you and killing?!" she groaned, "I do more than kill people, Gabrielle. I pillage and rape too," she chuckled, jesting a bit.

"Does that...include children too?"

Xena frowned, lowering her eyes and sipped more of the wine that she had rejected earlier. "I am not a monster," she said, "I would never kill a child intentionally." Gabrielle smiled at that, folding her arms and saw that this commander too has feelings. She began to think that Xena acted so tough in front of her men to keep up her status and even one slip of kindness would ruin her and they wouldn't take her seriously. _I think I understand you now, Xena_.

Clearing her throat she felt a bit shy all of a sudden and looked at Gabrielle's smug face. " _Why_ are you smiling?!" she chided and Gabrielle's grin disappeared so fast. "I will send my men to Pannonia tomorrow evening to bring my daughter here."

Gabrielle saw Xena's face soften at the mention of her daughter. "You love her a lot don't you?" she pried.

Xena frowned, "what kind of stupid question is that?" she snarled and Gabrielle now felt that anger radiating off of Xena's skin once again. She got so angry every time she mentioned her daughter. She sighed, "of course I love her," she muttered and sipped the wine. Gabrielle hid her smile, folding her arms as she sat comfortably in the chair. "I would do anything for her."

"I have no doubts about that," Gabrielle said and Xena smirked at her playfully. "Why did you hide her identity as a girl for so long?" she asked, remembering when she first saw Anastasia and she was dressed like a boy.

The commander licked her lips and stared at Gabrielle intensely, "you don't know me well enough to know that," she set the glass down and then Tanranus barged into the room. Gabrielle turned her head and saw he looked very concerned.

"Xena, there are Romans outside!" he said.

Xena immediately stood up and her eyes lit up as soon as she heard that. "I _love_ when people come to visit," she smiled and grabbed her swords, briskly walking out of the room. Tanranus followed her and Gabrielle refused to move from her spot. Instead, she ran to the window and since they were on the second floor, she had a good view of the outside walls of the city. She indeed saw four Romans parked on their horses, waiting patiently.

* * *

Xena ran up the stairs to the wall that surrounded the city and ducked her head under the guards' tower. She peered over the wall and smiled at the Romans. "Did your rat, Aetius, send you?!" she yelled from up top and the Roman soldiers glanced up at her.

"There's a warrant out for your arrest, Xena!" one of the Romans shouted.

She tapped her cheek nonchalantly, playing along. "Oh, there _is_?" she grinned deviously down at the Romans.

"I have orders from the emperor himself!" he yelled, "you are under arrest for killing Roman soldiers! Come with us and you won't die." The other three pulled out their bows and arrows.

Xena laughed and turned to Tanranus, "he actually thinks I'm going to go with them!" she brought her attention to the soldiers and frowned at them. "Bite me." She whistled over to the men on the wall and they pushed a large cauldron over to her and she folded her arms.

"I'm warning you Xena!" the Roman shouted up at her.

She rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah," she waved her hand and the men on the wall, held the cauldron and tipped it over with incredible force and the Romans frowned, looking up at the cauldron. Hot boiling oil came pouring down on top of the soldiers. Xena's eyes lit up as she saw their skin begin to boil and bubble from the blazing oil being dumped on them. One of the Romans fell off his horse, touching his skin, screaming in excruciating agony.

Sighing, she waved her hand to Tanranus, "bring them to me once you've made sure they're dead," she walked off no longer amused.

Tanranus's eyes widened, "for what?!" he called out and Xena turned around with a sneaky grin.

"A message for our Roman _friends_ ," she winked and ran down the stairs, disappearing back into the fortress.

* * *

Hours later Xena rode on her horse to the outskirts of Troy, beyond the city walls and into an open field. She stopped and held up her hand, looking at the scenery, "this spot is fine," she smiled. Turning around she frowned, "bring them to _me_..." she demanded and the men brought the wagon of the dead four Roman soldiers to her.

She grabbed four pikes from the wagon and dug a hole for each one with her boot and stuck each pike into the ground one by one. All her men watched her and she snapped her fingers, "that one, bring him," she said and two men carried of the charred soldiers over to her. She smiled, "impale him," she said and the men looked up at her, confused. "Do it!"

The men hoisted the Roman up and plunged his body onto the pike then blood began spilling from his gut and mouth. They repeated the process for the other three Romans and she watched carefully.

Once they finished Xena walked in front of the impaled Romans and smiled, looking at the fine work she had done. If any more Romans showed their faces here, they would definitely get the message. She was sure of it.

"It's a lovely view, isn't it?" she marveled and all the men remained quiet. She felt something fall from the sky and touch her face. She glanced up and saw snow slowly trickling down from the skies above. Winter is here early, she thought. She climbed on her horse and trotted off back to the fortress within the city and soon the troops trailed behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: and the tension builds! Enjoy for now ;)**

Chapter 8

Theodosius, emperor of the Eastern Roman Empire, circled around his study for over ten minutes, contemplating what his men had just told him. He rubbed his chin pensively as he paced anxiously around the room. His soldiers' eyes kept dancing back and forth as they watched him pace around like a lost immobile animal with its leg cut off.

He stopped and stared at the soldiers, "are you sure Xena is in Troy?" he asked. The two men nodded, not saying a word. Grimacing, he sat down at his desk and tapped his fingers generously, thinking of the Hun woman being so close to his city. Constantinople was only a few days ride from Troy and if Xena really was there, he definitely didn't want her to come here. He hadn't ever met the woman, but his comrade, Flavius Aetius, told him stories about her and what an awesome ferocious warrior she is. He thought it odd to have a woman in charge, especially in Attila's horde. He too is a great warrior and even announced himself as the king of his people thirteen years ago.

He felt like it just happened yesterday though –Attila being king and all –and he wondered how the man was able to conquer his people so easily. Attila did not use force to gain his own kind's trust, no he did not, but Theodosius knew that Xena did not operate like Attila did. She was a snake slithering in the grass waiting for her prey and then...she would sneak up on her prey, crushing it with innumerable force like a python.

Her plans were so well thought out and Theodosius supposed that is why Attila granted her the position of military commander in chief. She was very good at her job –while Attila was off in Pannonia she was often sent on raids to conquer various lands in the Hunnic region –and it was only a matter of time before Xena crushed her enemies and claimed a new land. This is what Theodosius feared the most and he also knew that his Western ally, Valentinian, was not much help regarding keeping borders closed.

The emperor stood up, alarming his soldiers and inquired, "I thought Xena lived in Pannonia? Isn't it the _capital_ of Attila's empire?"

"There's a rumor going around that Xena and Attila parted ways, sir," one of the wary soldiers spoke up. The emperor was not happy to hear about that. If what was said was true, then he definitely feared Xena's wrath on the Romans. "Commander Aetius said that Xena has a warrant out for her arrest because she slaughtered Roman soldiers in Athens."

Theodosius lifted a curious brow, " _Athens_?" he questioned, "what was she doing in Athens?" he smirked, loving to know the answer as to why that Hun woman would cross the Ionian and Aegean to reach Greece.

The two soldiers shared a look with one another until one uttered, "she was capturing a Hun Bey from Sciri, sir."

The emperor rubbed his left temple then sighed heavily, "that woman is deceitful," he began, "if she was willing to cross the seas to get what she wants then what is to stop her from attacking Constantinople?" he muttered, more speaking to himself than the men around him. He waved his hand, dismissing the Roman soldiers and asked for his advisor to enter the room.

Arcadius, his trusted advisor entered the room after the doors were shut behind him. Now he was alone with the emperor. He tucked his arms inside his large cloak sleeves, folding his arms close to his body. "It seems that you have heard the news of the Hun woman?" he guessed.

Theodosius nodded, "indeed," he stood up, rounding his desk and walked over to the map planted on the wall. He pointed to Troy, the forbidden city, as the Greeks called it for centuries. It supposedly was never supposed to be conquered, until that is, Attila and Xena came along. Xena wiped out all the Romans and kicked them out of the city, taking over the large military base. Theodosius should have known that was when Valentinian should have cut ties with those Huns. Technically, Troy belonged to no side, not to the Greeks nor the Romans. It was used as a scarce military base and housed weapons and wounded soldiers. It was considered neutral territory, but now, Xena has claimed it for herself, so that is what he was told, and he feared for the safety of his empire.

"Arcadius, why don't we have our troops go into Troy and remove the Hun witch?" he smiled, staring at the map.

The elderly man sighed heavily and walked over to his leader, "sire, it is not so easy. Aetius's men have tried already and they were...brutally mutilated," he spoke softly, not wanting to imagine what Xena had done to those men. The description was enough. "They were terribly burned...she..." he held his tongue and Theodosius turned to him with a grim frown. "She poured boiling hot oil on their bodies and then put their bodies on pikes outside of Troy's walls."

Theodosius grinned, rubbing his jaw, "she always comes up with new ways to murder people, doesn't she?" he chortled. "She impresses me," he said with honesty, "but she is a ruthless killer and I will stop at nothing to keep her out of Constantinople." He turned on his heel and began jotting down some words hastily.

Arcadius blinked and looked at the map. Troy was dangerously close to the Eastern Roman capital and if that's what she did to those men was a small feat for her, he couldn't imagine what she'd do to hundreds or even thousands of Roman soldiers. "Your highness," he voiced quietly, "shouldn't we worry about Attila attacking us instead of Xena?" he frowned.

The emperor lifted his eyes, halting his writing, "Arcadius, my friend, Attila would not dare attack Constantinople. Xena is who I am worried about. If the rumor is true then –"

"Sir, there is no rumor," the advisor interrupted, "Attila wants Xena killed for her treason. Huns kill those who betray them –there is no other way to escape treason except for death. My guess is that the Hun king doesn't know of Xena's whereabouts, at least not yet."

Theodosius smiled and finished writing and signed his name, folding the letter up and stamped it with the wax royal seal. He stood up, handing the letter to Arcadius. "I want this delivered to Valentinian immediately." The advisor nodded, bowing his head about to leave, "oh and Arcadius," he called out, "I believe we should reach out to Attila," he grinned and added, "he has no relation with our Western Roman friends, but there is no use of _us_ being enemies with the savages." Arcadius left the room in a hurry and the emperor poured some wine, sauntering over to the large map again.

As he stood staring at it he saw Pannonia, the capital of the Hunnic Empire. What a small city it is, he thought. It was nothing but many tribes living together on a large piece of land, surrounded by grassy mountains and hills. Beautiful area, but why that place, he wondered? His eyes traveled to the Visigoths' capital, Aquincicum and smiled, remembering when the Goths were destroyed by Aetius's men and Attila's as well. Those two worked so well together, but as he recalled, Aetius had no plan in allowing Attila's men to attack. He was fooled, but if the Huns didn't attack, the Goths would have won. Theodosius would have thought that Attila would move his capital to Aquincicum. It was in a much better location, right in the center of the large lands and closer to Rome but equally as close to Constantinople.

Sipping his wine he contemplated on building a relationship with the Hun king. If he could get on his good side, then perhaps they could work together and crush Xena before she became too powerful. "Yes, that is exactly what I will do..."

* * *

Xena walked briskly down the long hallway inside the fortress with Tanranus by her side. "You sent the men to Pannonia, right?" she asked.

"Yes, they were sent out a few days ago. They should arrive by this evening," he said and tried to keep up with her fast pace.

Good, she thought. "And they know what to do, right?" she questioned, "I don't want them to make a lot of noise otherwise my daughter will be stuck there. Attila will kill our men."

He nodded, "they know the plan, Xena. Get in and get out," he was beginning to feel sweat drip down his forehead with all these stressful missions Xena was asking him to propose to the troops. "These men are very good at what they do. You don't have to worry."

"Who says I'm worried?" she scoffed, "if they can't do the job I will go there myself," she rounded the corner and bumped into Gabrielle. A smile graced her lips, "did you write the letter I asked for?" she asked the blonde.

Gabrielle nodded, "I think you should read it over," she presumed and Xena nodded.

"Fine," she placed her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder and told her to walk with her to the bedroom. "I want a report on the Aktiziri Bey," she demanded of Tanranus. He nodded then ran down the hall to check on that separate mission.

* * *

Xena read the letter that Gabrielle wrote and it was written so well she crumbled it up and threw it on the floor. Gabrielle's eyes widened as her mouth gaped. She had worked for hours on that piece and she watched Xena just toss it out like garbage!

"Not good enough," Xena reached for the wine bottle then suddenly Gabrielle grabbed her wrist.

"Now wait just a minute!" Gabrielle frowned and Xena's eyes grew with fury. "I worked very hard on that letter and you just...you... _how_ could you do that?!" she felt like a piece of her soul was just ripped out. Writing to her was very special and she normally wrote things that she liked, but she didn't expect to be writing forged letters to Hun Beys. She'd rather write poetry or something, but no, she was stuck here doing this and Xena totally dismissed her work.

Xena snatched her wrist away and stood up, towering over the blonde woman still sitting in the chair. Gabrielle glanced up at her, frightened and unsure of what she might do. Xena held the wine glass in her hand and squeezed it tightly. The glass broke in pieces and shattered on the ground. Gabrielle gasped and sunk in her chair. She looked up with one eye squinted and saw Xena's hand covered in blood, trickling down her forearm.

"You're bleeding..." Gabrielle mumbled.

Xena groaned and dipped her hand into the water basin. The once clear water turned a bright red, now feeling stupid for her overreaction, though Gabrielle touched her, no she more than touched her, she grabbed her wrist. Slaves don't touch their masters and normally would be beaten, but she didn't want to hit Gabrielle. She needed her.

Gabrielle ran to the other room and grabbed a clean cloth. She returned and saw Xena cleaning her open gash on the side of her hand. She approached her slowly, clenching the cloth close to her chest. "Let me help you..." she aided and Xena frowned at her, glaring at her, though Gabrielle went ahead and grabbed Xena's arm out of the water and this time, she didn't pull away vehemently. She wrapped the cloth around Xena's hand, pressing gently on the wound.

"You shouldn't have done that, Gabrielle," Xena spoke in a more calm voice. The blonde's eyes traveled up to her, not really feeling ashamed of what she just did. "I should strike you for what you just did," she stated.

Gabrielle looked at the wound and saw glass shards inside of the wound. She looked up at the raven haired woman, seeing her eyes so bright and frightening. "Then, why don't you?" she asked. She felt like she should have a muzzle on her mouth at all times around this woman because she just said things that came to her mind and it didn't usually turn out very well in the end.

"And ruin that pretty face of yours?" Xena smirked and Gabrielle immediately left to go find a needle and some cloths. She sat down on the bed, examining her hand, frowning at what she had done to herself. She had been wounded many times, though not for such stupid reasons like this one. She saw Gabrielle return with a large leather needle and two more clean cloths.

The blonde knelt down and began picking out the glass shards from the wound gently. She saw Xena's face contort in pain. She smiled subtly and Xena frowned down at her. "Something funny?" Xena asked.

"No," Gabrielle cleaned the wound with the cloth and looked up at Xena, "I'm going to need you to apply some pressure...to this part," she pointed to the spot on her hand and Xena lifted an eyebrow and pinched her hand on either side of the gash. "Perfect," Gabrielle squinted her eyes and cut the thread with her teeth before threading the large needle.

Slowly she stuck the large thick needle into Xena's skin and gently pulled the thread through as carefully as she could. Xena eyed her as she continued to work on her wound and thought Gabrielle had many crafts apparently, not just writing and reading silly philosophy. "Where did you learn how to do this?" she asked.

Gabrielle lifted her head, now staring into the commander's soft eyes. "My father taught me a long time ago when I had a gash on my leg. He thought I should learn how to look out after myself." She pulled the needle through Xena's gash and had one more spot to thread and she'd be done.

"Your father is a smart man," Xena said and Gabrielle cut the thread, tying it around in a knot. She looked at the stitches and they were quite nice. It had been a long time since she had any stitches on her body for whatever reason.

Gabrielle stood up and brought the bloodied cloths with her, "he was," she said and put the water basin in the adjacent room. She returned and found Xena staring at her as she sat on the bed patiently.

Xena smirked, "we are not so different," she winked, "my father died a long time ago," she stood up and went searching for a new wine glass, casually stepping on the already broken one on the floor. Gabrielle sighed, slapping her forehead with her palm.

 _Oh no, Xena, we are so different_. "Was he...a good man?" Gabrielle felt curious.

The commander returned with a new glass and shrugged, "don't know, don't care," she sipped the wine, trying to forget the throbbing in her hand. "I have come to a conclusion Gabrielle," she began and leaned on the bed post, "all men are the same. They all want sex, women, booze, power...but you know what they _don't_ want?" she smiled deviously. Gabrielle wagged her head and Xena said, " _children_." She drank some more wine.

Gabrielle folded her arms, hiding her small grin. "Not _all_ men are like that..." she stated and Xena didn't seem convinced, "my father wasn't like that, but you're right, there are many men like that unfortunately." She watched Xena as her eyes stared right into her. She was feeling nervous and on the spotlight now. Exhaling out briefly she asked, "what about your daughter's father?"

Xena lowered her eyes and tapped her fingers on the glass impatiently, "what about him?"

Gabrielle was surprised that Xena even answered and perhaps this means that she was opening up some, which was a good thing. "Did he leave you?" she asked.

"He died while I was giving birth to our daughter," Xena sipped the wine and Gabrielle's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "A Visigoth killed him," she hated to remember that day and even though it was more than ten years ago, she would never forget it, and it felt like it was just yesterday. She thought about it often especially when she looked at her daughter. She had blue eyes yes, but they definitely looked like Borias' eyes and her jaw was like his as well, very strong and stern. Even they shared the same endearing smile.

Gabrielle rubbed her arm anxiously, "I'm sorry," she sighed, "I shouldn't have asked, I should just mind my own business."

Xena smirked, "now you're catching on Gabrielle," she winked.

A few silent moments passed between them and Gabrielle noticed that Xena was just trying to pass this situation off using some kind of joke to cope with her true feelings and emotions. "Do you miss him?"

Xena pulled the wine glass away from her lips, lifting her eyebrow at the blonde. She walked over to her and sat down on the bed continuing to stare at her curiously. "Do you think I am a heartless person, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle blinked, "no, I didn't say anything like that, I was just –"

"Everyone else does, why don't you? Or... _do_ you?" she stood up and opened the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a stack of parchments. Gabrielle's eyes widened and her entire body tensed. Xena smiled waving the stack of notes in her hands, "I know _everything_ about you Gabrielle. I know what you write when I am not around," she set the wine glass down and read one page of Gabrielle's secret letters.

She quoted, " _this Hun woman named Xena, is cruel and I fear that she has a black heart_ ," Xena scoffed and tossed the parchment and read the next one. Gabrielle frowned, now furious that Xena actually looked through her stuff and found her notes that she wrote in private. "Oh this is a good one," she chuckled, " _I don't think I can live with her anymore. She has no feelings and seems to be emotionless –it's like living with a walking corpse_." She tossed the parchment and read the next page.

Gabrielle stood up infuriated, "you looked through my notes?!" she yelled and Xena lifted her eyebrows, staring down at the blonde petite woman.

Xena smiled, " _you_ belong to me. What is yours, is _mine_ ," she licked her finger and turned the page over. "Oh wait, this is a really good line right here," she winked and Gabrielle growled, ripping the parchment out from her hands. Xena frowned and grabbed Gabrielle's arm, pinning her to the wall and unsheathed her sword. Gabrielle breathed heavily and stared at the shiny blade. "You must have a _warm_ heart, Gabrielle," she hissed and the blonde carefully eyed the blade as Xena toyed with it. "You say _my_ heart is black...yet I don't write horrible things about _you_ ," she teased with a wicked smile.

Gabrielle frowned, "can you blame me?" she asked and Xena's eyes widened and pushed her arm against Gabrielle's collar bone. She groaned and felt herself being crushed slowly, almost like a python. "You have no idea what it's like to be me!" she croaked.

Xena laughed, "are you angry Gabrielle? That I took you away from your home, your life, your career? Is that _it_?" she said and Gabrielle frowned, refusing to answer. "I am giving you a..." she paused then smiled deviously, " _opportunity_ ," she hummed to herself, leaning in closer to Gabrielle's face. "What's the matter? You don't like that word anymore?" she chuckled.

"You are sick," Gabrielle choked out and Xena lifted Gabrielle's dress up with her sword. Gabrielle's eyes grew in her fear and Xena looked down at her slim yet shapely legs.

Xena kept her eyes on Gabrielle's legs and then saw her flat abdomen and a smile came to her lips. "How old are you, Gabrielle?" she asked.

Gabrielle held her breath and Xena ripped the dress with her blade and she cringed, closing her eyes. "Twenty!" she yelled out and Xena smiled, nodding her head.

"I remember being that age," Xena lifted her eyebrow, "it was a difficult year for me," she grinned. "You see, I was pregnant with my daughter and I had so many goals..." she sighed, "yet I did not complete all of them. I made sure to keep a list of those goals in my head to save for later," she winked and Gabrielle's breathing quickened as she felt Xena inching closer to her.

"If you're going to kill me just do it," Gabrielle looked at the ceiling fearing for the worse. Xena stared at her confusedly and began laughing. Gabrielle lowered her eyes and frowned, staring at Xena's large grin on her face. _What the Hell_?

Xena's laughter died down, "if I was going to kill you, I would have already," she narrowed her eyes and Gabrielle gulped, staring into her dangerous eyes. She looked under her dress, lifting it further with her sword then her fingers traced along Gabrielle's abdomen and felt her body tense at her touch, which caused her to grin to further grow with curiosity. "You are a virgin?" she asked.

Gabrielle lifted her eyebrows, " _what_?" she stammered.

"Oh now that it is my turn to ask questions you suddenly become mute," Xena smirked. " _Are_ you...a virgin?" she repeated. Gabrielle said nothing and saw Xena chuckle under her breath. "Your silence is answer enough." She carefully traced the blade along Gabrielle's dress and sliced it open, revealing her chest and Gabrielle's eyes widened, staring down at herself. As if the bath was not enough, Gabrielle reminded herself.

Xena took a step back and with her sword, brushed the dress off of Gabrielle's body, now fully examining her. "You are right to keep your body as a sacred temple, Gabrielle. It will serve you well in the future," she smiled and Gabrielle kept staring at her with wide doe eyes. "If only all Greek girls were as innocent as you..." she sighed.

She walked forward and held the blade close to Gabrielle's soft creamy skin. She smiled and gently she grazed the blade into Gabrielle's chest, above her bare breast, cutting into her skin. Gabrielle cringed and blood trickled down her body and Xena grinned then pulled her sword away, wiping the blood off her fingers.

"That is a warning," Xena said and rubbed the blood in between her fingers. "If I catch you writing anything about me again, I will cut you, and cut you some more, and continue to do so until you get the message. _Understand_?" she said lowly and Gabrielle frowned up at her.

"I have the freedom to write what I want," Gabrielle stated and touched the small cut on her breast. It wasn't enough to get infected and it wasn't deep either but it stung. Somehow she felt fearless all of a sudden regardless of Xena's threats.

Xena frowned, "this is not Greece! You have no freedom here! Do you understand _what_ you are?!" she grabbed her by her jaw, staring into her eyes, "you are a slave. Slaves don't have freedom and in my domain...you are not... _free_ ," she hissed.

Gabrielle looked up at her with wary eyes, "slavery was abolished in Athens fifty years ago," she said and Xena glared at her, only inches from her face. "All pre-owned slaves still lived with their masters but were paid for their work..." she added, "they have better relationships with their masters now. They became... _friends_ ," she whispered. "Athens is the only city to begin this movement and other cities are following. Corinth has released their slaves as well as Delphi..."

"Does this _look_ like Athens to you?" Xena asked and Gabrielle shook her head. She released Gabrielle and sheathed her sword, "put on some clothes," she turned and left the room in a hurry.

Gabrielle let out a large exhale and dropped to her knees, wondering what the hell just happened just then. She could have been killed not once, but three or more times perhaps if she kept opening her mouth, but Xena did no such thing. _Why, Xena_?

* * *

Anastasia decided to stay in her room and not leave the yurt at all, not even to eat sometimes. Galena stayed with her of course, but she never felt so unsafe in her life after that night more than a week ago. She constantly woke up in the middle of the night thinking that somebody was in her room, when in fact, she was alone, wallowing in her own misery.

Attila's men had found the teenagers trying to make a run for it that night they entered Xena's home, but they didn't get very far. Attila reprimanded Gurgis and his two friends as well as Orestes, Gurgis' father. He was a trusted and loyal friend, though he wouldn't allow his son to do what he wants. If there were perhaps other girls in this city, then maybe this would be more of a problem.

Attila swore to Xena that he would protect her daughter for her no matter what and he kept his promises, even though Xena was a traitor. Her daughter was special to him and he wanted to make sure she was safe. He opted to station a few soldiers outside the yurt for Anastasia's safety and let Orestes deal with his son on his own accord. He knew that Gurgis was not going to get away with something such as horrendous as this.

Xena's men arrived in Pannonia in the middle of the night and left their horses in the woods behind the yurts. Two men crept in the bushes and saw some candles lit inside the yurt and figured that was Xena's daughter's room. They crawled on the ground with daggers in their mouths and faces hidden, wearing all black to shield them from prying eyes.

One of the men cut into the yurt's cloth steadily. He peered around the yurt and saw Attila's men walking around the front of the yurt and he crept down on his belly, cutting into the cloth more trying to be as quiet as possible. He ripped open the yurt and waved to his comrade to come forward.

The other soldier crawled into the yurt and saw the girl sleeping in her bed with a few candles lit around her. She looked so peaceful and he came around beside the bed and covered her mouth. Anastasia woke up and her eyes widened, trying to scream and he applied pressure to her mouth.

The other man slipped inside and pulled off his scarf around his face and her eyes widened and tried to get away. He put up his hand, "don't scream," he whispered and he heard muffled screaming. He groaned, "your mother sent us!" he hissed.

Anastasia stopped squirming and she relaxed a bit, her heart still pounding in her chest. The man let go of her mouth and she exhaled heavily. "My mother?" she asked.

He nodded, "yes, she is waiting for us to bring you to her," he said and extended his hand.

"W-where is she?" she asked, now feeling so confused. Her mother just left her here and now she sent mercenaries to take her?

"In Troy," he proceeded and started to feel nervous the longer they stayed here with Attila's men so close. He grabbed her hand hoisting her out of the bed. "We need to hurry," he whispered and she gasped as he guided her out of the yurt.

The soldier wrapped the scarf around his face and lifted her onto the horse and he climbed aboard, sitting in front of her. She looked around, now scared, she had never been outside of Pannonia before, not even to travel with her mother and now suddenly she was going to Troy? She didn't understand why her mother went through all this trouble to get her. He pulled on the reins and rode off in the forest, catching up with the other soldiers waiting for them on the outskirts.

One of Tanranus' best men saw the two approaching with the girl on the horse. "You got the princess. Did anyone see you?"

" _Princess_?" Anastasia questioned with furrowed brows.

He shook his head, "no sir, but we should leave. Attila's men are everywhere," he said and the others nodded, kicking their horses, riding off into the dark hills. Ana gasped and wrapped her arms around the man's waist, hanging on for dear life.

As they were riding her hair wisped in the air violently and suddenly felt very cold. She was wearing a long sleeve black dress and it wasn't very thick either since she slept in it, also she didn't have time to grab any warm boots either, instead she had her black slippers on. "How far is Troy?" she asked the horseman.

"A few days princess," he answered.

She frowned, "why do you keep calling me that?!"

He smiled beneath his scarf, "because that is what you are," he trotted through a cold river and she felt her body shivering against him. "There is a cloak in the bag on your left. I would advise putting it on," he said and she looked at him curiously, not fully trusting this man, though he seemed to be who he said he was, she was now more scared to leave her home than staying in her room for days on end.

She pulled out the cloak and slung it over her body, already feeling warmer. She wrapped her arms around the soldier once the horse's pace sped up. "What is my mother doing in Troy?" she asked.

"Conquering, princess," he answered and she leaned her head against his back, feeling so lost and confused.

* * *

A few days later Gabrielle had rewritten the letter that Xena once asked for and tried her best to tone down the language. She decided to stay in the room until the letter was perfect, otherwise Xena would probably crumble it up again. She also decided not to write anything about Xena anymore or her time being spent with her.

She sighed and set down the quill, finally finishing her fifth draft of the letter. She leaned back in the chair and peered down at the small cut above her breast. Her fingertips grazed it gently and thankfully was already scarring over. She'd never do that again, she told herself.

Xena stepped into the room and Gabrielle sat up, acting like she was busy with her work. "Did you finish the letter?" she asked, throwing her cloak on a chair casually.

Gabrielle handed her the letter, "yes and I rewrote it five times," she smiled tightly and Xena smirked, snatching the letter and read it carefully, pacing around slowly. Gabrielle folded her arms and watched her.

"Very nice, Gabrielle," she said and handed the letter back to her. "I will send that letter to the Onogur Bey tomorrow morning. It seems like you've learned your lesson, yes?" she lifted her eyebrow.

Gabrielle tapped the quill on the desk impatiently and sighed heavily. "There is nothing wrong with speaking your mind, you know..." she shyly spoke.

"You don't seem to have a problem doing that," Xena eyed Gabrielle's cut and the blonde covered her chest with the scarf around her shoulders. She chuckled and sat on the bed. "I don't want to hurt you Gabrielle." She said and the blonde's eyes widened at that. _What a shock to hear that_. "You are smart and I like you, but sometimes you just keep talking _and_ talking and..." she smiled, "talking leads to consequences, you understand, don't you?"

Gabrielle nodded and both fell silent for a couple of moments. She frowned and stared at Xena as she was lacing a new set of boots in her lap quietly. "You aren't used to people talking back to you, are you?"

Xena lifted her eyes and pulled the lace through the boot's hole, "people who talk back to me lose their tongues," she smirked and Gabrielle indistinctively grasped her throat. "And that is not a figure of speech," she chuckled and went back to lacing her boots. "One time, one of Attila's soldiers disobeyed my command I gave him," she began and Gabrielle listened intently, "I tied him to a tree and cut out his tongue then I left him there to die." She laced the boot and then sighed, "I came back and saw he escaped. As if not cutting his tongue wasn't enough, he wrote messages conspiring against me," she smiled. "So I found him again and cut off his hands."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "you _really_ did that?" she couldn't believe that.

Xena smiled at her blonde slave, "no, that was a joke," she winked and Gabrielle hinted at a small smile. "But I did kill him," she sighed and finished lacing her boot. "It's best not to get on my bad side, you know?" she said and Gabrielle nodded, agreeing to that. It was just a statement of fact.

As Gabrielle watched Xena lace up her other boot she couldn't help but feel that Xena was a nice person deep down. If she were truly as cruel as people say, she wouldn't keep her alive for this long according to all the stories of how she brutally murdered people. She wanted to see the good in her, but somehow, she just couldn't do that just yet. Xena didn't trust anyone and obviously Gabrielle was one of those people. She had no trust and without trust, what do you have in life? Nothing.

A servant woman came into the room and Xena lifted her head. The woman lowered her eyes, "the soldiers have returned from Pannonia, your highness," she said.

Xena's eyes lit up and she placed the boot on the bed, leaving the room at once. Gabrielle got up quickly and followed behind her but not after grabbing a cloak to face the harsh weather.

* * *

Tanranus stood outside watching his group of men trot in on their horses and saw the girl riding on the back of a horse. He blinked, staring at the girl. She looked very much like Xena did especially with her long dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He had no idea that Xena even had a daughter or a child for that matter.

Xena quickly ran down the steps of the entrance of the fortress and saw her daughter on the horse. She smiled at her and the soldier helped Anastasia off the horse, wrapping the cloak tighter around her body. Anastasia stared at her mother with a blank stare and refused to move.

Xena came forward and cupped her daughter's face, staring into her eyes. She was not happy to be here obviously and she seemed different. "How was your ride here?" she asked.

Anastasia's eyes filled with tears and she began crying loudly and wrapped her arms around her mother, whimpering in her chest. Xena's eyes widened and she embraced her warmly, running her fingers through her long locks. She felt her daughter's body shaking against her and she frowned, pulling her away. "What's the matter?" she asked, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

Her daughter frowned and hit her mother's chest and Xena's mouth gaped. "You left me!" she yelled as tears kept streaming down her cheeks. "How could you do that?!" she raised her fist again and Xena grasped her wrist. She whimpered more and leaned into her mother's chest.

"I didn't want to leave you," Xena sighed and turned around to see Gabrielle watching from a distance. "I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

She wrapped her arm around her daughter and lead her inside. Gabrielle lifted her eyebrow and followed them both.

* * *

After about an hour Anastasia cried herself to sleep in Xena's bed. Xena sat beside her and brushed a few hairs away from her daughter's cheek. She kept staring at her as she peacefully slept finally, though she tried to ask why she kept crying and why she was so upset, but the more she asked, the more Anastasia kept sobbing.

Gabrielle walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She tread carefully and sat in the chair beside the bed, peering over at the slumbering teen. "She finally fell asleep," she whispered.

Xena's eyes were locked on her daughter and sat in silence, now feeling awful for leaving her daughter behind but she didn't really have a choice then. She was being chased by Romans at the time and also, Anastasia stole her horse and took off to god knows where.

"She was really upset," Gabrielle said and Xena nodded, grasping her daughter's hand.

"I have never seen her like this before," she frowned, concerned.

Tanranus came into the room and saw Xena and Gabrielle hovering around the bed. "Xena...I need you to go over some plans with me.." he said, embarrassed to even ask for her help.

Xena frowned and was about to get angry though Gabrielle touched her hand. Xena's eyes widened and Gabrielle pulled her hand away so fast it was like it never happened. "I can watch her for you," the blonde offered.

Xena lifted an eyebrow and stood up, taking one last look at her daughter, "I will be back in one hour," she left with Tanranus down the hall and Gabrielle scooted the chair closer to the bed, watching Anastasia sleeping soundly and would wait patiently until she woke up.

* * *

Tanranus walked into the atrium and Xena walked in behind him. "Xena, we have some news."

"And _what_ news is that?" she placed her hands on her hips.

He pursed his lips, "Theodosius pulled back his men from the borders around Troy."

She frowned, "and why would he do that?" she asked.

He shrugged, "we do not know but your men spotted Romans going north into the Balkans. Do Romans have territory up there?"

She lifted an eyebrow and stared at the map on the table. She pointed to where Troy was and Constantinople wasn't too far from them, but Romans going north? Towards Attila's territories? "No..they do not..." she looked up, staring at the wall, thinking this was news interesting, yet odd. "Have a group of mercenaries follow the Romans," she said and he blinked.

"This could be a trap!"

A smile graced her lips, "for _them_ maybe," she winked.

* * *

Xena hadn't returned yet and Gabrielle still knew that she had some time to return, as it hadn't been an hour yet and she was sure Xena would keep her word to return. She decided to write while she waited, though not about Xena, but about her adventures being here. So far, it wasn't so bad, but she feared it might become worse especially Tanranus' urgency earlier. Whatever Xena had planned was not going to be good, Gabrielle knew that, but she had to remind herself, it was none of her business.

Anastasia frowned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room and forgot where she was. She felt a hand come to her arm and she gasped, scooting away. Gabrielle frowned and then Anastasia relaxed, once she saw it was Gabrielle.

"Ana..." Gabrielle whispered. "Are you alright?" she asked and pulled her hand away.

The girl wrapped her arms around her knees, feeling safer this way. "Y...es..." she couldn't stop looking around the room. "Where is my mother?" she asked and Gabrielle was about to answer, "where is she?!"

"She's busy right now," Gabrielle frowned and sat on the bed, seeing the panic in the girl's eyes. "Hey, calm down," she touched her shoulder and Anastasia flinched, scooting away from her. "She'll be back soon, I promise," she smiled, trying to ease the girl's nerves, though it didn't seem to be working at all.

Xena walked into the room and saw her daughter was finally awake. She smiled and saw Gabrielle was trying to talk to her. She walked over to the bed and Gabrielle got up, taking a few steps back. "Do you feel better?" she touched her daughter's cheek and she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around her. Xena was stunned and she pried her daughter off of her. "What is wrong with you?"

Anastasia's eyes filled with tears again and Xena shook her head, "don't cry again, please," she begged and the girl stopped herself short of having another sobbing fit. "Why are you acting like this?" she grazed her cheek with her fingers.

"Mother..." she tried to speak but ended up sobbing some more. Xena sighed and Gabrielle folded her arms, leaning on the bed post.

Xena pulled her daughter close to her, "did something happen?" she asked softly and Anastasia nodded her head. "What happened?"

"I...I can't tell you," she said in between breaths then began unconsciously braiding her long hair trying to distract herself.

"Why not?" Xena frowned and lifted her daughter's chin. "You can tell me," she tried and her daughter shook her head, continuing to braid her hair.

Gabrielle felt like this definitely was not going anywhere and she interrupted, "hey Anastasia, do you want to look at some dresses? I think you will like them. They have burgundy ones, and blue too," she smiled and Anastasia grinned up at her brightly. Xena frowned and Gabrielle extended her hand to the girl.

"We can talk about this later," Xena said and Ana nodded her head, grabbing Gabrielle's hand. She watched the two leave and sighed. Gabrielle was right after all, she really didn't know her daughter too well and obviously couldn't even talk to her like a human being.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: war, war and punishments commence! Good luck and let me know what you all think ;)**

Chapter 9 – _The Punishment_

Anastasia was looking through the dresses with Gabrielle and she examined each one very carefully. These dresses were definitely different than the ones her mother brought her back in Pannonia. These gowns were much prettier and softer material too. She picked up a dark blue sleeveless dress and held it up against her body.

"What do you think Gabrielle?" she asked with a smile.

Gabrielle took a step back and looked at the gown, and thought it was very beautiful, but she figured Anastasia would look beautiful in anything, just like Xena would. "Well, it's very nice, but I think it's a bit too...revealing for you," she nervously laughed and put the dress away and grabbed a long sleeved blue dress instead. "What about this one?" she offered.

Anastasia frowned, folding her arms as she saw the dress was indeed pretty, but not as pretty as the other one. "I don't like that one that much," she sighed and Gabrielle smirked. She then picked up a dark red dress with off the shoulder sleeves, "this one is nice!"

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she saw that dress and Xena would definitely kill her for sure if she saw her daughter walking around in a gown like that. "You know what? We should probably stick to the long sleeved dresses." She grabbed her hand and lead her to the more modest gowns.

"But, you don't wear _those_ dresses," Ana said and Gabrielle was caught there, but she was also older than her by seven years.

"I don't think your mom would want you to wear something that an older woman should wear," Gabrielle tried to relate to the girl and Anastasia didn't rebut that. She didn't want to upset her mother either, but maybe in a few years she could wear those dresses like Gabrielle.

The two began picking through the dresses and Gabrielle was glad to see that the girl's mood had changed, but still, she was acting so strangely ever since she came here. Perhaps she truly was just upset that she was left behind, but she definitely wasn't forgotten. Xena loved her a lot and it showed when she was alone with her, watching her by her side the entire time, but Gabrielle felt like something else was going on.

"Hey so," she nudged Ana's arm, "you were pretty upset earlier," she pried and the girl remained quiet, continuing to look through the dresses. "You said something happened..." she urged further and Anastasia moved to the other side of the table, picking through the gowns mindlessly. "I'm not your mother, you can tell me," she smiled.

The girl weakly grinned and lifted her eyes, "I just...can't tell her," she mumbled, "she will be angry."

Gabrielle frowned and stopped looking through dresses then stared at the teen, "well, maybe she has a right to be angry. I know she cares about you a lot and I think you know that too."

Anastasia nodded, "I know but she will be really... _really_ angry," she exhaled heavily. "Gabrielle..." she said softly, "have you..ever been..." she couldn't bring herself to say it and suddenly felt super nervous and shy. She rubbed her arm unconsciously. "Have you ever been _touched_ by someone before?" she asked with wary eyes.

Gabrielle lifted her eyebrow, "touched?" she saw the girl's eyes lower and then realization hit her. "Did a boy touch you?" she asked quietly and Anastasia nodded her head. "Did he do more than touch you?" she almost didn't want to know the answer and the girl nodded once more. Her eyes widened and now she felt terrible, no wonder the girl was so scared of everything and extremely upset. She also realized that Xena didn't know this, only she did and she needed to know, but Xena would probably be upset that Anastasia told her about this before her.

She walked towards her and embraced her warmly, "I'm sorry," she whispered and Anastasia remained silent. "You need to tell your mother," she said and the girl shook her head. "You have to! She will not be upset at you."

Anastasia picked up a dark purple gown, "what about this one, Gabrielle?"

* * *

The Onogur Bey received the letter from Attila early this morning and he frowned, reading it over for the second time. He looked to his advisor, "Attila is giving our land to Xena?" he wanted to make sure that was what he read.

His advisor nodded, "yes, Bey," he looked to his leader and saw the frustration written all over his face. "What do you say, Bey?"

The Bey sighed heavily and rolled up the parchment, tapping it on his knee. "If Attila wants to grant his land to Xena, then he must have a good reason to do it, right?" he asked, unsure of himself and his advisor lowered his eyes. "She is the most mad woman I've ever seen."

"She is a good warrior, Bey, but she is definitely an insane woman," he said and the Bey agreed. "Should we write Attila back, sir?"

"Yes, write him back immediately," he got up and left the room in a confused daze.

* * *

The Bey of the Akitziri territory close to the Caspian Sea, read the letter and scoffed, throwing the parchment into the fire inside of his yurt. His two eldest sons stood from the floor, wondering what the letter has said. "That woman!" he growled.

His eldest son, Uzale, grasped his father's shoulder, "what does the letter say, father?"

"Attila is giving our land to Xena!" the Bey began pacing around the fire, watching the letter slowly burn, though he wished it were Xena instead of words burning in that fire.

Uzale frowned, remembering Xena when he was a boy when she lived close to their tribe. She was awful, more than awful actually. She and her lover, Borias. He was not as bad as her, but she did whatever she wanted when she wanted and got away with it. though, in her tribe, people really liked her because she kept them safe. That all changed when she left to join Attila's army as her military commander years and years ago.

"Why would Attila allow Xena to have our land?" Uzale asked his father. He was already outraged that this woman was going to be in control of this area. They were doing just fine without her under Attila's reign.

The Bey shook his head, contemplating this decision. "I will not allow her to take over our land!" he left the yurt then saw a horde of men wearing all black with their faces covered. His eyes widened and his sons stood behind him, staring at the foreigners. The horsemen had a bunch of Akitziri soldiers tied up with ropes around their necks.

"Surrender yourself to Xena or die," one masked man said.

The Bey frowned, folding his arms arrogantly, "I refuse to submit to that Thracian harlot."

The Troy soldier waved his hand, "cut their heads off," he said and all the troops lined up on either side of him, unsheathed their swords, yanking on the ropes. The Akitziri soldiers groaned and looked to their Bey for some help.

"You are all barbarians!" the Bey yelled and he didn't wish to see his men slaughtered right before his eyes.

The Troy soldier grinned and held up her hand to halt Xena's men from decapitating all these Caspian men. "This is your last chance, Akitziri Bey. Xena takes all of your land, your weapons, your men and control of the Caspian Sea trade."

The Bey gasped, "no! She will not have our trade! The trade does not belong to her, it never has and never will!"

The Troy soldier waved his hand, "kill them," he commanded and the soldiers sliced the Akitziri men's throats with their swords swiftly then kicked their bodies to the ground.

Uzale stepped in front of his father, "you and Xena can go to hell!" he unsheathed his sword and other men around them pulled out their swords, surrounding the horsemen. "We will kill all of Xena's men, then fuck your women, then slaughter them afterwards!"

The Troy soldiers laughed and smiled at the Akitziri Lesser Bey. "We wish for peace, yet you want to fight," he teased.

Uzale grinned deviously, "once we kill you all, I will fuck your Thracian leader too," he lifted his eyebrows, "she's always had a beautiful figure. I will make her bleed from all her orifices as she begs for mercy," he chuckled.

The Troy soldiers pointed their blades at the Akitziri young Bey, "you will die first, boy."

* * *

Xena sat in her room sitting at the desk, signing documents over and over again for the last hour. Tanranus handed her the following parchment and she groaned, quickly signing her name. "Is that all?" she asked and he looked at her apologetically and brought out yet another document.

"Your men arrived in Akitziri yesterday. I should have a report later this evening about the Bey," he said and Xena signed her name for the final time and slammed the quill on the desk, already exhausted. She hated signing things, it was so boring and definitely her least favorite part about leading an army. Luckily for her, she never had to sign anything under Attila's rule because he signed his name on everything even if he was not responsible for it.

Xena nodded, "good and I want those mercenaries sent out immediately. I don't know what that emperor is doing sending men to Attila's territories."

Gabrielle and Anastasia walked in the room together and Xena smiled at her daughter. She looked a lot better since she saw her last and even had a plethora of dresses. Tanranus smiled nervously and grabbed all the parchments, exiting the room to leave them alone.

"I see you found a few dresses," Xena grinned and her daughter nodded her head. She touched her cheek softly and her daughter shied away from her. Xena felt a bit worried about her daughter being so distant and acting so strange with her, but she couldn't make her talk to her, she wasn't being interrogated.

Gabrielle felt Xena's tension from a few feet away and now she felt knots in her stomach as Anastasia stood silently. She nervously smiled and gently guided Anastasia away, "why don't you try one of those dresses on so your mother can see?" she suggested and the girl smiled weakly, then disappeared into a separate room.

Xena frowned, folding her arms. "What is going on?" she asked suspiciously.

Gabrielle felt a lump in her throat and she kept staring at Xena, trying to think of something quick to say. "Nothing," she shook her head, "she's still a little upset about earlier," she nervously said behind a smile. Xena eyed her cautiously then sat down on the bed, beginning to unlace her boots. "She picked out some pretty dresses."

Xena smiled, "I see that. I'm glad that she is starting to like them," she took off one boot and began unlacing the other. Gabrielle stood silently and felt incredibly nervous standing so close to her so she took a couple of steps back. Xena lifted her head and smirked, "am I a natural repellent to you now?" she teased. "You made a mistake Gabrielle, but the important thing is to learn from our mistakes," she winked up at her and took off her other boot, tossing it aside.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind for next time," Gabrielle mused.

Xena lifted her eyebrow, "and you'll make sure there won't _be_ a _next_ _time_."

"Anastasia is a really beautiful girl. It's a shame you kept her hidden for so long..." Gabrielle hinted and Xena sighed heavily.

"Yes, she is," Xena ignored the second half of what Gabrielle had said. She slipped her stockings off underneath her pants and threw them aside. "You know, when I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do," she said and Gabrielle grabbed the chair, pulling it away at a fair distance and sat down. "Attila decided to raid Suevi in Visigoth territory during that time. I thought my life was going to end," she smirked, "knowing my life was forever going to be changed because of a baby."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes, listening to Xena's past life and she seemed very sincere and honest. She was acting normal for once and it surprised her that she was actually talking about herself without any boundaries at all. "Children change everything," she spoke from experience when her sister was born, her parents were constantly giving attention to her little sister instead of her.

Xena agreed, "yes they do. Attila allowed me to raid the eastern side of Suevi and Borias," she paused and saw Gabrielle listening, "Anastasia's father," she added and Gabrielle nodded. She continued, "he took the west. I didn't bother to tell him about the baby until we returned to Pannonia a couple of months later." She ran her fingers through her long hair and sighed, "I expected him to be really upset with me and leave but he didn't," she frowned.

Gabrielle smiled, "he seemed like a good man then," she said and Xena remained silent. "I guess that disproves your theory about all men being the same?" she teased.

Xena looked at her with a subtle smirk, "I still stand by what I said about men but you are right, Gabrielle, not _all_ men are the same," she hated to admit that. "But he did stay with me," she smiled. "It didn't feel real to me until I felt her move for the first time," her hand came to her stomach and she grinned. "I promised myself at that moment that I would do anything to protect my child."

Gabrielle sunk in her chair now feeling incredibly nervous once Xena was to find out what happened to her daughter. She was being so kind and sweet right now, but she was sure she'd blow up once the news was broken to her. Anastasia came out of the room wearing a long sleeved burgundy chiffon gown.

"How does it look?" the girl asked, lifting the dress with her hands and Xena's eyes widened. She definitely didn't look like a Hun child then, she looked like a Greek woman in that dress. "Gabrielle picked it out for me."

Xena turned her head, staring at the blonde and smirked at her. Gabrielle nervously smiled and turned away. "Did she?" she walked forward and circled around her daughter, examining the dress. "She did a nice job," she complimented. Gabrielle turned her head around and her mouth gaped. _Did she just give me a compliment_?

Gabrielle cleared her throat, "don't you have something to tell your mother?" she eyed Anastasia. The girl's eyes widened and Xena frowned, staring at her daughter.

"Tell me what?" Xena asked.

The teen shook her head, staring up into her mother's eyes. "You will be really angry," she mumbled.

"I won't be angry at you, just tell me," Xena smiled and ran her fingers through her daughter's long hair.

Anastasia sighed and lowered her head, refusing to look into her mother's eyes, fearing the worst. "Some boys...came into our home and..." she wrapped her arms around herself. Xena frowned, not entirely sure she wanted to hear the rest of this story anymore. "One of them..." she sighed, "came into my room," her eyes slowly lifted up and saw her mother's eyes big eyes.

"Who?" Xena asked and her daughter shied away from her. " _Who_ was it? Was it Ellac?"

The girl frowned, shaking her head. "No! It was Gurgis..." she muttered.

Xena folded her arms and felt her blood already boiling. She hated Orestes' son, he had always been a troublemaker and picked on the younger children his entire life. She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "did he touch you?" she asked and the girl slowly nodded. "Did he hurt you?" she pried and Anastasia's eyes filled with tears. Xena frowned and grabbed her boots, immediately slipping them on, lacing them as quick as possible.

Gabrielle stood up and Anastasia wiped her eyes. "Where are you going?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena finished tying her boots and grabbed her cloak, "I'm going to scalp a few heads," she opened the door and briskly walked down the hall.

Gabrielle gasped and grabbed her cloak then touched Anastasia's cheek. "You stay here," she smiled and ran after Xena.

She ran down the hall and breathed heavily, wrapping the cloak around her body. Xena grabbed Tanranus's arm and glared into his dark eyes. "I'm going to Pannonia. My daughter stays here and I want her watched at all times. If _anything_ happens to her," she grabbed his tunic, bringing him closer to her, "I will slice you into pieces and feed you to the hounds." She hissed and he nodded vigorously.

He rubbed his throat and stared at her with wide eyes. "Will you be taking men with you?" he asked.

"I want the entire front fleet to come with me," she exited the fortress and Gabrielle groaned, running after her still.

"Wait!" Gabrielle called and Xena jumped on her horse. "What are you planning to do?!"

Xena frowned, "I told you, I'm going to scalp that bastard," she pulled on her reins and the horse backed up slowly. Gabrielle couldn't believe she was really going to do that, well she could believe it, but already? So soon?

"Can I come with you?" the blonde asked, hoping she could, even though she wouldn't really be of much help there. Xena rolled her eyes and grabbed Gabrielle's arm hoisting her up on the horse. She squealed and then wrapped her arms around Xena's waist.

* * *

Theodosius' Roman soldiers trotted into Pannonia after a few days riding and Attila stood outside his home teaching his eldest son how to sword fight since he was not doing much else. With Xena gone, he no longer had a commander and therefore had to take care of everything himself, but he had no idea where she had run off to. He was positive that the Romans did not catch her otherwise he would know by now. It had been weeks and she disappeared.

Ellac looked over the hill and saw men on horses riding in, "father, Romans!" he shouted, pointing at the soldiers.

Attila frowned and ruffled his son's hair, "go inside," he pat his shoulder and Ellac ran inside with his sword. He watched the Romans come closer and noticed that their armor was different, not by much, but it was different for sure. And he also noticed Flavius Aetius was not with them either.

The general of the entourage got off his sword and bowed his head at the Hun king, "your majesty," he stood straight, "I'm Commander Honos of Emperor Theodosius army from Constantinople," he introduced himself.

"The Eastern emperor?" Attila asked, not quite sure what was going on. He had no interest in Constantinople especially after Aetius cut ties with him. Honos nodded his head at the king. "What brings you to Pannonia?" he was curious now.

Honos dug in his vest and pulled out a scroll, handing it to his second in command to take to Attila. The Hun king snatched the parchment and didn't even bother reading it because he could not. He always relied on Xena for these meetings and now that she was gone...this was going to be rather embarrassing. Honos cleared his throat, "the emperor wishes to make an alliance with you and your empire."

"Why?" Attila folded his arms defiantly.

"The emperor fears that Xena will attack Constantinople and since Valentinian is no longer allies with you, the eastern emperor would like to join forces with you, your highness," he bowed curtly.

Attila frowned and turned to walk inside his home, "follow me," he waved his hand. Honos looked to his men and left his horse, following the Hun king inside with his men.

Once everyone was inside the throne chamber, Attila sat down on his throne and the Romans remained standing. He smirked at the commander and though he was quite tall and muscular, he was nothing like the fierce blonde commander, Aetius. Wine was brought to them all and Attila took a glass, sipping slowly. He leaned back in the throne, completely relaxed. "So," he began, "Xena is not captured then?" he supposed.

Honos nodded and refused the wine, "yes your majesty. She is located in Troy at the moment. She has killed Commander Aetius' men when they tried to arrest her." He lowered his eyes and felt an instant pain in his gut just thinking about it. "She burned their bodies and impaled them on pikes outside of Troy as a –"

"A warning," the king interrupted. He chuckled and swished the wine leisurely. "She has done this before. You are not telling me anything new, commander." He leaned forward, "but Troy?" he rubbed his chin, "what a good spot to run away to," he smiled deviously. "What has your emperor done so far?"

Honos's eyes widened, "nothing yet your highness. He wanted us to make an alliance with you to ensure your loyalty to move forward and get rid of Xena."

Attila stood up, setting his wine on the armrest of the throne, "you mean to tell me...she is a few days ride from your holy city and you have done nothing?!" he growled and the Roman took a generous step back. "She probably has an army of three thousand by now!" he couldn't believe the incompetence of these Romans, perhaps Xena was right all those years ago. She was skeptical from the beginning when the alliance was sealed. She always hated Aetius and the Romans, but Attila refused to listen to her, but now...they couldn't do their job and arrest her, let alone kill her.

The Roman commander chuckled, "your highness, surely you don't believe she could build an army in a matter of less than a month's time..." he didn't want to believe that.

Attila shook his head and came within inches from the Roman's face, "you don't _know_ her," he hissed. "There is a reason why she is known as the best military commander in all of the tribes." He folded his arms and began pacing. "Your emperor is a fool."

Honos was about to abject to that until a messenger came running in and grabbed the king's attention. The man whispered into Attila's ear and Honos watched the king's eyes widen with fury and an imminent frown appear on his face. Attila growled, " _Xena_!" he yelled and swiped his hand across the table, knocking all the wine glass onto the table. The Romans jumped and Honos was beginning to think this was a bad time.

Attila huffed and breathed heavily, clenching his fists over and over in waves, trying to calm himself. He turned to Honos, "she has taken the Onogur tribe and the Black Sea," his blood began boiling.

The commander frowned and asked, "how was she able to do that?"

"She told the Onogur Bey that I gave her the territories!" he growled and kicked the table over, now furious. His wife had been right about Xena all along –she was meant to take over his empire and she had already taken the Black Sea tribes and was sure she was willing to go as far to take the Caspian tribes as well. He took a step back and exhaled heavily, "I have underestimated her," he muttered to himself.

Honos looked to the angry king, "does this mean we have your alliance against her?" he hoped.

Attila frowned, "yes," he waved his hand and gestured them to follow him to the back of his home where his conference room was.

* * *

A dark blanket covered the sun and Xena's mercenaries that she had sent to follow the Eastern Roman soldiers arrived in Pannonia. A group of ten men left their horses in the woods and spread out across the large tribe. Each soldier dressed in all black and covered their faces with scarves to hide their identities.

Two men crawled on the floor close to Attila's home and saw three Romans guarding the horses outside the large dwelling. The two mercenaries split off into different directions and crawled on the grass, approaching the Romans. One man smiled and unsheathed a dagger, inching closer to the Roman. He sliced the Roman's ankles and jumped up, wrapping his gloved hand around the soldier's mouth, dragging him into the darkness.

The other Troy mercenary crept low to the ground and grabbed the Roman by his ankles and he fell to the ground. He drug him off into the darkness. There was only one Roman left and he looked around to see both of his comrades gone. The mercenary threw his dagger and it landed in the Roman's throat. He croaked and blood poured from his mouth. He took the blade out of his throat and placed his hand over the wound, though he was already dying. He collapsed to the ground, bleeding profusely.

Both mercenaries met up together with the Romans and pinned the soldiers against the wall of Attila's home. "Why are you here?" one of the mercenaries asked either of the Romans.

One Roman spoke up, "we were sent by our emperor!" he said and the mercenary covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming or talking any louder than he should have.

"Why?!" he hissed.

"Theodosius wants an alliance!" the Roman breathed heavily and begged, "please don't kill us!"

The mercenaries gave each other a look and then whipped out their daggers in their boots and thrust them in the Romans' guts, twisting the blade, covering their mouths as they cried out in agony. As soon as their job was done they sheathed their weapons and ran back into the dark woods.

* * *

Xena rode with her men into the woods in Pannonia. She tread carefully then saw horses already in the woods and smirked, knowing her mercenaries were already here. Gabrielle's eyes traveled around the creepy woods and never realized how strange this place looked at night. All the leaves were gone from the trees because of the early winter season, and the tree branches arched over one another, creating a spooky atmosphere.

Xena halted her horse and spoke quietly to her men, "I want you all to spread out and cover the entire perimeter. Do not make yourselves known," she said and the horsemen spread out in different directions of the woods. She smirked and caught a glimpse of Attila's home. She has able to see that his throne chamber was empty, which was a good thing on her part.

She hopped of her horse and looked to Gabrielle, "I have a special job for you Gabrielle," she smiled wickedly and the blonde hopped off the horse, wary of what her job was about to be. She didn't want to kill anybody that's for sure. "I'm going to find Gurgis and bring him to Attila's throne chamber. I will give the signal for my men to attack and when they do..." she leaned closely to her, "get all the children out of harm's way, think you can do that for me?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "I don't think so..." she sighed and Xena frowned down at her unhappily. "There must be hundreds of children here!"

Xena nodded, "right and you will have help, but I want this to work and I am counting on you," she winked.

"How will I know when you give the signal?" Gabrielle asked, not entirely sure she was going to be able to do what Xena asked of her, though at least she had a heart to save innocent lives, that's what mattered.

"Oh trust me, you'll know," she leaned down and kissed Gabrielle's forehead and disappeared into the dark woods, pulling her hood over her head.

Gabrielle blushed and she touched her forehead with her palm. _Did she just kiss me_? _What did I do to deserve that?_

* * *

In the outskirts of Pannonia Gurgis carried two buckets of water back from the well to his yurt. He sighed and felt his arms becoming more sore than they already were. Ever since Attila's men brought him to the king's side, his father was reprimanded for over an hour. For this consequence he was beaten badly and had a black eye and lashes on his back. He was also confined to his home for a few months, though it didn't seem to matter because he heard a rumor that Anastasia was missing. He hoped that was true, then maybe his punishment might be lifted.

He picked up the buckets again and saw his home was not too far, but it felt like miles away. He groaned and kept walking slowly to the yurt. He stopped for a brief moment trying to gain his strength back and rubbed his upper arms.

Suddenly he was grabbed and drug behind a yurt with a gloved hand covering his mouth. His eyes widened and his muffled screams were deaf to those neighbors around him. He was pinned on the outside of a yurt and saw a black hooded person staring at him. He breathed heavily and then saw the hood slip off the head of his capturer.

Xena smiled at the teenager, "hello Gurgis," she hissed and he now wanted to get away more than ever. She pressed her hand on his mouth harder as he tried to scream louder. "You and I should _talk_ ," she winked then socked him in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious and she grabbed his arm, dragging him on the grass.

She walked to the center of the village and grabbed a torch along the way. Everyone outside their yurts, surrounding their fires gawked at her and thought she'd be dead, but no, she was here. She kept her eyes on Attila's home and drug Gurgis across the ground, carrying the torch with her.

Her eyes glanced around and she casually lit a yurt on fire as she passed through the city and lit the next one on fire as well. She began hearing screams and cries for help already and she smiled. She threw the torch on the blacksmith's yurt and it burst into flames, spreading rapidly.

Everyone ran out of their yurts and immediately started to put out the fires. In a distance, a horde of horse hooves was heard from around the outskirts. The people of Pannonia scrambled as they saw Xena's men riding into the city, lighting yurts on fire with lit torches.

* * *

Gabrielle waited in the woods and saw the entire city being burst into flames and her eyes widened. Her eyes traveled over and saw Xena walking up the steps inside Attila's home dragging a boy, which she assumed was Gurgis, behind her. _Is this the signal_? She noticed children running for their lives and she sighed, jumping onto Xena's horse, riding into the burning city.

Xena's men grabbed women by their hair as they tried to escape and sliced the Pannonian men as they tried to attack with swords and various farming tools. Gabrielle frowned and hastily rode over to the man, holding onto the woman's hair as she cried for help.

"Let her go!" Gabrielle yelled, "we are not here to murder women too!" she said and the soldier frowned at her then dropped the woman and rode off. She thanked the gods that worked otherwise she didn't know what to do. She didn't have another plan in mind.

She saw a group of children huddled behind a yurt and she rode over to them. "You need to get out of here!" she yelled and the children cowered in fear of her. She smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Run to the woods, you will be safe there!" she said and the group of children didn't take no for an answer and took off running into the dark woods. Frowning, Gabrielle turned around and saw people running around, panicking. _This is going to be difficult_.

* * *

Xena came inside Attila's throne room and dropped the teen boy onto the floor, kicking his body over onto his back. She grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped it on him. Gurgis breathed heavily and blinked rapidly. His blurry vision came to and he saw Xena glaring down at him. He gasped and tried to crawl away.

She smiled and stomped on his ankle and he cried out in agony. She leaned down and grabbed Gurgis by his belt and slid him close to her. She lifted him up by his shirt and he kicked his legs in the air. She lifted an eyebrow at the boy.

"You like to rape little girls, Gurgis?" she smiled deviously and he shook his head. "Oh? You _don't_?" she pulled out her dagger and held it up to his throat. His eyes widened in fear and she dropped him onto the ground. He began scooting away from her and she walked slowly over to him. He looked at the chains on her boots and with every step she took, they had a musical jingle to them.

He bumped into a statue and breathed heavily, staring up at her. She knelt down in front of him and slit open his shirt, exposing his chest. She traced the blade along his bare skin and he trembled in fear. "Are you afraid?" she whispered and he said nothing, and began sweating. "You didn't seem afraid when you were taking advantage of my daughter," she smiled and she cut into his skin slowly. He winced, closing his eyes, embracing the pain.

She grabbed the boy by his hair and reared his head back. She traced the dagger along his cheek slowly. He watched the dagger out of the corner of his eye, feeling as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest. "So tell me," she alleged, "how was it? Was it good? Did you _enjoy_ it?" she hissed with a big grin on her face. "Did you enjoy it?!" she growled and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry!" he begged for his life.

"You're _sorry_?" she pouted, "oh but 'I'm sorry' isn't going to be good enough," she smiled and cut his cheek with the dagger's tip. "You are trembling like a child, Gurgis, but you were not acting like a _child_ when you were inside my daughter, were you?" she frowned, looking into the teenager's dark eyes. "I bet you think you're a real man now, huh?" she chuckled lowly and he cringed as she cut deeper into his cheek. "Would you like to bed _me_ next? Would you like that? You are a _man_ after all, Gurgis," she winked.

"Please!" he begged and she snarled at him, rearing his head back and then stabbed the boy in his gut. He gasped audibly and dug the blade deeper into his body. He spat out blood and she took the dagger out, standing up, wiping the blood off onto her pants. He rolled over onto his side and blood poured from his wound and she turned around, walking off.

She sheathed her dagger and smiled seeing Attila's throne. She sat in it comfortably, tapping her fingers on the armrests. Looking out beyond the columns she saw people running in fear and the entire place burning to the ground.

Attila came running out from his conference room once he was alerted that his entire city was being burned to the ground. Honos and the other Roman soldiers followed behind him. He ran into his throne room and saw Gurgis dead on the floor in a puddle of blood. His eyes widened and heard screams from afar.

Xena smiled, "Attila, so _nice_ to see you," she announced and Attila spun around, seeing Xena sitting in his throne. She grabbed his jeweled crown donned with gold chains and emeralds. She looked at it, "this is a nice crown," she mused.

The Hun king pointed at her, "did you kill Gurgis?!" he yelled and she just looked at him with that eerie smile. "He was just a child!"

She frowned, "he raped my daughter! Is she not a child?"

"I made sure he was punished for what he did, Xena!" Attila grabbed a sword off the wall and pointed the blade at her. "Why are you attacking my city?!"

She tapped her fingers on the armrests casually as he pointed the blade towards her. "For...fun?" she grinned. "No, you see, Attila, the Romans tried to arrest me and they couldn't even do that. Now I am here and you cannot even protect your own people!" she laughed mockingly and he charged forward towards her. She blocked him with her sword as she sat in his throne. He pressed down harder and she smiled up at his green furious eyes, "careful, Attila, you might ruin that pretty face of yours," she teased. She then kicked his leg and he faltered, stumbling backward. She stood up and pointed her sword at the Romans. "Your emperor is a fool to ally with Attila! He will be betraying his Western allies and you will end up dead, all of you!"

Honos unsheathed his sword, "surround her!" he demanded and his men pulled out their swords, forming a circle around Xena.

Xena smiled, "oh boys, please," she scoffed. "Save it for later when I take Attila's spot in his empire," she grinned at the Hun king.

Attila frowned, "you can't be serious?" he chuckled, "you will never be queen of the Huns, Xena!"

She looked up and saw a candle chandelier hanging above them. "Oh we will see about that," she grabbed her whip and yanked on the chandelier, pulling the chains down. She ran out of the way and Attila tumbled on the floor out of the way as the chandelier came crashing down. The Romans scattered and she smiled at them all. "Well, this has been _fun_ , but I must be going," she winked at Attila and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Gabrielle spotted Xena coming out of Attila's home and she breathed heavily, riding up to her. Xena looked around and saw dead bodies all over the place. "Did you get the children to safety?" she asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "yes but I...I think we should leave," she didn't like this entire idea of raiding a city and especially since these were Xena's people, it felt even more wrong. Although, Gabrielle did not physically kill anyone, she felt like she had killed hundreds in just a few moments. Death surrounded her and she had never seen so much destruction in such a short amount of time. Xena hopped on the horse in front of her and yanked on the reins, riding off beyond the burning yurts and back into the woods. Her men followed shortly after.

"What did you do to Gurgis?" Gabrielle was almost afraid to know.

Xena frowned, "I killed him," she stated bluntly and the blonde's eyes grew. She couldn't believe that Xena would do that, if he was only a teenager like Anastasia said.

"But he was a child!" Gabrielle protested and wrapped her arms around Xena's waist as they rode through the creepy forest, getting away from Pannonia as quickly as possible.

Xena halted the horse abruptly and the horse reared on its hind legs. Gabrielle gasped and wrapped her arms tighter around Xena's waist. "He is not a child! He is a rapist, Gabrielle! Who knows, if there were other girls there, he might have raped them too!" she said and Gabrielle glared at her.

"You didn't have to kill him," she replied.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" Xena growled, circling on her horse waiting for the rest of her men to catch up.

Gabrielle groaned, "what if it was your child that was killed?!"

"But she wasn't and she is the victim here! Why are you defending that scum?" Xena yelled back, becoming more infuriated by the minute.

"Because it's _wrong_ , Xena!" Gabrielle yelled, letting all her frustration out.

Xena widened her eyes and slowly turned her head over her shoulder, " _what_ did you call me?" she said barely above a whisper. Gabrielle hadn't felt afraid of Xena before but now she felt very afraid at this very moment. The blonde's eyes grew as she felt Xena's eyes stab through her soul and then heard a really loud explosion. Xena lifted her head and saw the city had burst into flames, the fire spreading. The fire must have spread to the oil, she gathered.

All of the men caught up with them and Xena grunted, pulling on the reins, riding off into the darkness, though she wouldn't forget that, she wouldn't let Gabrielle forget that. _Mistake number two, Gabrielle_.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Xena gets in touch with another side of herself, perhaps for the better ;) good luck to all and thank you for reading along.**

Chapter 10 – _The Philosopher_

The Troy army stopped a good distance away from Pannonia, right in between Troy and Attila's capital. The winter weather was too strong to ride during the night and Xena's men decided to allow the now orphaned children from Pannonia, ride with them and after the tents were set up, all the children, which weren't that many, stayed in a tent together close to the center of the camp.

Gabrielle stayed outside sitting next to the fire with her cloak wrapped tightly around her body, shivering slightly. The snow flurries were light, but she expected the snowfall to become heavier as the night went on. Her eyes traveled to Xena's tent which was on the outskirts of the camp, and of course, she had the largest most ornate tent out of everyone. Figures, she thought. Breathing curtly, it wasn't helping that it was deathly freezing out here and usually, she stayed in Xena's tent in a separate room during their short travels together, but not this time. Xena made her stay outside in the snow and Gabrielle definitely was not going to sleep in one of the soldier's tents. She'd be damned if she shared a tent with these men only because she didn't trust them and these men probably haven't seen a woman in years and if they did, they were whores they paid, and she was no whore that's for sure.

She really didn't want to stay outside and she was positive that no sleep would come her way either. As she cuddled up closer to the fire she heard a baby crying from the children's tent not too far from her. Frowning, she saw a small boy leave the tent with a baby no older than a year old, in his arms, red faced and wailing so loud that could alarm enemies around.

The boy caught Gabrielle's eye and worriedly walked over to her, trying to support the baby against his small frame. She smiled and stood up, towering over the boy whom didn't look any older than eight years old. The boy couldn't keep quiet and began complaining to Gabrielle, "he keeps crying, I don't know what to do!" he cried.

Gabrielle took the baby from the boy's arms and the infant continued to wail in her ear. She cringed and covered the baby with the blanket he was wrapped in. "Is he your brother?" she asked and he wagged his head. Sighing she touched the baby's head, trying to soothe him, but it wasn't working at all. "Why don't you go back in the tent and I'll take care of him, okay?" she smiled and the boy ran off back to the tent, desperate to get away from the cold.

Holding the baby in her arms she eyed Xena's tent and she really didn't know anything about children, especially babies, but Xena did. She breathed in heavily then marched over to Xena's tent, bypassing the guards outside the large tent.

* * *

Xena lifted her eyes from her bed on the floor and frowned deeply at Gabrielle. " _What_ do you think you're _doing_ in here?" she hissed and Gabrielle uncovered the blanket around the baby and Xena lifted her eyebrow.

"A boy brought this baby to me and he said he won't stop crying," Gabrielle said calmly and watched Xena's eyes soften a bit. "I don't know what to do with him...I..." she lowered her eyes, feeling her body already shaking from nerves. "I know that _you_ might know so I...came...to you," she managed to say and lifted her eyes, staring at Xena's blank face.

Xena sighed and tapped her fingers on her knee. She didn't really appreciate Gabrielle barging into her tent like so considering she had demanded she'd stay outside. "Bring him here," she mumbled and Gabrielle hurried over, kneeling down beside her and Xena grabbed the infant into her arms, folding the blanket around his small body. Her finger traced the baby's cheek and she smiled down at him as he kept crying. She reached for the glass of wine and Gabrielle frowned as she was curious to what she was doing. _Is she seriously going to drink wine right now_?

She dipped her finger in the wine and stuck her finger inside the baby's mouth, gently rubbing his gums. Gabrielle cringed and then saw the infant slowly stopped crying as he kept suckling on Xena's finger, grabbing her hand. Gabrielle leaned in closer and the baby's eyes grew widely as he gazed up at Xena.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked in awe.

Xena grinned down at the baby in her arms and looked to Gabrielle's confused face. "He's teething," she alleged, "I used to do this to Anastasia when she was teething. I found that it worked well."

Gabrielle smiled and saw the baby slowly closing his eyes in Xena's arms. "That's amazing! You made him stop crying!"

Xena lifted her eyebrow incuriously, "it's not an amazing feat, Gabrielle," she said bluntly. "I still haven't forgotten what you said back there," she grinned.

Gabrielle sighed and scooted away from her, feeling nervous once more. "It was an accident," she defended herself. "I won't do it again, but it is...your name," she said and Xena glared at her. "I don't feel comfortable calling you 'master' or 'ma'am' or 'queen'", she finally said something that had been on her mind since the day she met Xena. She wasn't a slave and never will be even though Xena claimed that she was.

The raven haired warrior smirked and adjusted the slumbering baby in her lap, "you _really_ do speak your mind don't you?" she watched Gabrielle as she continued to stare at her intensely with those wide green eyes. "I like your honesty, Gabrielle, but..." of course there was a 'but' Gabrielle thought. "You and I are not equal and we are _not_ the same and never will be the same, _understand_?"

Gabrielle did not feel satisfied with that answer, so she asked, "why do think we can't be equal? Do you not believe in treating people with respect?"

"You don't think I respect you Gabrielle?" Xena smiled cunningly. "I gave you a place to sleep, I feed you and I let you wear whatever you want. Is that not enough for you?" she hissed and saw a frown appear on Gabrielle's lips. "Oh but you want more, right? You want to go back to Greece, to your happy paradise of bliss, correct?" she sneered, "you can forget that life, Gabrielle, you'll never go back to Athens, not as long as you're with me."

Gabrielle folded her arms and crossed both of her legs, glaring at the woman. "You think giving me food and clothes is a sign of respect?" she scoffed and Xena snarled at her, though mindful that she had a baby in her arms, she remained cool and collected for the time being. "If you treat others with respect then maybe people would like you more."

Xena scoffed, stifling a laugh, "nobody likes me Gabrielle and respect has nothing to do with that. They cross boundaries with me and when they do this...they must face consequences." She bundled the blanket around the infant as he slept soundly in her arms. She glanced over to her blonde slave, "you said I was heartless, is that how _you_ show respect?" she spat back Gabrielle's own words at her.

The blonde's eyes widened, "that was different! You _kidnapped_ me! You expect me to show my undying gratitude to you because of _that_? I've never been a slave my entire life and suddenly you come along and tell me I'm _your_ slave!" she stood up and Xena looked up at her angry expression. "My family is not from a line of slaves and if they ever found out that I have become a slave, I bring dishonor to my mother and my sister!" she folded her arms, glaring at the Hun woman. "Does that mean anything to you? Have you no honor?"

Xena lifted her eyebrow and set the baby on a pile of pillows, wrapping the blanket around him tightly then stood up, coming closer to Gabrielle. "People think of me as a savage, as you do too. Just because I may...do things... _differently_ than you does not mean I don't understand what honor is," she glared down at her, towering over the blonde. "You must think of me as uneducated and unintelligent. I am from the same land as you, Gabrielle. I know how our _kind_ operates –they believe anyone who cannot read or write is worth nothing. Why would anyone want to stay in a society like that?" she scoffed, folding her arms.

She continued, "honor is subjective Gabrielle. You understand this word, _yes_?" she nodded mockingly at the blonde and she remained quiet, staring into Xena's blue eyes. "I killed Gurgis because I was defending my daughter's honor and mine. You and I may disagree on what the true meaning of honor is, but certainly _your_ definition will always be different than mine. It has nothing to do with our backgrounds."

Gabrielle mirrored Xena's defensive stance and exhaled sharply, "you want your honor respected by others. That we can agree on," she stated and Xena leaned down closer to her face and she took a step backward. "So, why won't you respect mine?"

Silence.

Xena frowned then turned and walked back to the bed, staring at the sleeping infant on the pillows. Must be nice to be oblivious and have no problems to worry about, she thought to herself. She opened and closed her fist over and over, going over her thoughts running through her mind. Gabrielle had stumped her and she made a valuable point. She never liked Greeks, they always used debates and intelligent arguments to win, though they won gracefully and lost gracefully, she just wasn't wired to think the same as Gabrielle was.

"True wisdom comes to each of us when we realize how little we understand about life, ourselves, and the world around us," Gabrielle said and Xena slowly turned around with a surprised look in her eyes. "It's a quote by –"

Xena interrupted, "I know who it's by," she replied bluntly.

Gabrielle blinked and was not expecting Xena to know the quote at all, especially not the source it was from. She tried hard to hide her smile but it was inevitable. "You've read philosophy before..."

" _To find yourself, think for yourself_ ," Xena smirked and nodded her head, "you assume that I know so little, Gabrielle. You shouldn't make assumptions about me."

The blonde grinned finally and Xena kept glaring at her with that unknowing look in her icy eyes. "You surprise me."

Xena smiled softly and looked over at the sleeping baby once more. "Stick around and I may surprise you some more," she winked and bent down, picking up the infant in her arms. "Take him back to the tent," she said and Gabrielle grabbed the baby, heading out of the tent. Xena watched her leave and then called out, "Gabrielle," she said and the blonde turned around, "you can..." she sighed, "sleep over there," she pointed to the separate room in her large tent. Gabrielle smiled and disappeared to deliver the baby back to the tent with the rest of the children.

After Gabrielle had finally settled the baby in the tent with the rest of the children she hesitantly entered Xena's tent and saw that she was already asleep with most of the candles blown out. She smiled and silently thanked her saving her from the cold and went into the separate room to sleep as well. They would have to get up in a few short hours to leave this place anyway.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Attila stood on the steps of his unburned home and saw the destruction that Xena had done to this city, this wondrous city that his uncle and father had built together so long ago. All the hard work of his family was gone in just one night, one short night, one careless night. He saw dead bodies all over the snowy soil and most of his men still left alive carried the dead bodies, mostly men and a few women that burned alive in their homes, unable to escape. The bodies were to be burned in order to not spread disease and he hated to see his own people be slaughtered by someone who had thought was like a sister to him, a friend. Xena was not a friend, she was his enemy and even a greater foe after what she did.

Kreka, his wife, came to join him by his side. She grabbed his shoulder, gently squeezing it. His eyes glanced to her and she gave him an apologetic grin. "I told you she would turn against you," she whispered.

Attila growled, "she desecrated everything!" he waved his hand over the land, "it's gone!" he frowned and his wife kissed his shoulder gently. "She took the lives of my men and stole all the Pannonian children," he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Perhaps her defeat will burn that ice around her black heart one day," she said and he turned to her with a curious expression. "You have to kill her, Attila, or she will come back and obliterate you."

"What else could she do? I have nothing!" he growled and folded his arms, staring at all the dead bodies being drug off into the outskirts of the city.

Kreka shrugged her shoulder, grabbing a hold of her husband's forearm. "You have Theodosius on your side. His army is larger than Xena's...surely," her finger traced along his bicep, "he will help you get rid of her."

He shook his head, "size does not matter with Xena. She came here with less than a hundred men and killed thousands in one night. Imagine what she could do with a fleet of five thousand?" he eyed his wife and saw fear in her eyes.

She frowned at him and turned his cheek towards her, staring into his bright green eyes, "how would she be able to accumulate so many men on such short notice?" she questioned.

He chuckled and kissed his wife's forehead gingerly and grazed his palm along her soft cheek. "You _obviously_ don't know anything about Xena," he walked off and she followed beside him. "Do you know what the Caspian tribes call her?" he asked and she wagged her head, of course. He linked arms with her as they walked side by side down the long hallway of their home. "The scourge sent by the gods above," he stated and she lowered her eyes, leaning into his body. "She is also known as the Caspian Queen, you know."

His wife looked up to him, "I thought she was never a queen? Wasn't she just a military commander?" she was now super confused. She had known Xena for a decade now, and she was much younger than Xena, so if she was as cruel as she is now, she couldn't imagine what she was like when she was in her youth.

Attila laughed under his breath, "you truly know nothing of Xena, my dear wife." He said and her face contorted with confusion. "She is a foreigner, she is not of Hunnic blood," he explained and Kreka's eyes widened hearing that shocking news. "She is from Thrace and the Visigoths invaded her land, which at her young age, she fought against them. The Caspian Huns also fought off the Goths, protecting my uncle's land. They recruited her to join them and she did." He sighed heavily and continued, "she took over everything in the Caspian Sea tribes after her recruitment. I probably should have known that she was dangerous from the start, but I was young and so was she but...she was smarter than me," he shook his head, upset at his naivety at the time all those years ago. "How does a foreigner gain land and take control of an entire tribe of thousands?" he couldn't wrap his head around it.

She tightened her hold around his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder, "you are not young anymore Attila and you have seen war many times. You are smarter now –you can outsmart her."

He was skeptical of his wife's words and appreciated her confidence in him, but he didn't think he could 'outsmart' Xena for the life of him. "She is always one step ahead of me, Kreka."

"So," she stopped in front of him, grasping his hands, "get one step ahead of _her_..." she slyly grinned up at him. "She is not queen until she kills you."

He nodded and kissed his wife on her lips unexpectedly. "I'm going to take the emperor's offer and move the capital to Aquincicum. Sometimes you must lose everything to gain everything," he winked and walked off to meet with the Romans sitting in the conference room, waiting patiently.

Ellac passed by his father and saw his stepmother standing in the middle of the hall. He walked over to her and she looked down at the teen. "Is Xena really in Troy?" he asked.

"Yes, she is," she walked off and he followed her.

"Is Anastasia there too?" he inquired, quite curious.

Kreka frowned, halting mid-step, glaring down at Attila's eldest son. "What does it _matter_ where that girl is?!" she harshly said and Ellac frowned. "You shouldn't care about that girl, she is the daughter of your father's traitor." She walked briskly down the hall and he ran ahead of her, blocking her path.

"I want to know if she is safe!" Ellac stood his ground and she gently pushed him aside. "Hey!" he pushed her back and she gasped. "You can't push me, I am a prince!"

She marched over to the boy and smiled tightly down at him, trying to be patient with him. "And I am married to your father, the _king_. You will show me respect, I am your mother now."

" _Step_ mother," he corrected her. "You will bow to me once I am king and have a wife of my own," he grinned sneakily and walked off to his room. She frowned, watching the arrogant prince disappear round a corner. The two had never really gotten along their entire lives, despite Kreka being a mother figure to him since he was a small boy, he never really attached himself to her.

* * *

Xena rode into the outskirts of Troy with her men following behind her only a few days after the Pannonia raid. The older children walked most of the way while the younger ones rode on horseback with some of the soldiers. She came over the hill and saw a wall of Romans guarding Troy and she smiled. She halted and put her hand up for her men to stop behind.

She trotted up the hill and the Romans unsheathed their swords. She smiled, "oh, a _party_? You shouldn't have," she chuckled under her breath at her own joke.

Marcus, the second in command of Flavius Aetius sat on his horse in the center of the wall of Romans. "We have you surrounded Xena, give up now and this won't get bloody."

"I _like_ blood," she smiled and turned her head over her shoulder, "Gabrielle take the children away from here," she instructed and pulled out her sword, turning her attention back to the Romans. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, blood," she frowned and waved her hand to her men to attack the Romans. The horde of Troy soldiers rode forward towards the wall of Romans and Xena pulled on her reins retreating from the battlefield.

"If a man dies without a drop of blood on their blade, I will castrate him!" she yelled and rode off beyond the hill leaving her men to fight by themselves.

Marcus frowned seeing Xena retreating and he pulled on his reins, following her. Xena looked behind her and smiled as the Roman was riding a few paces behind her. She yanked on the reins and rode faster, through the woods. Marcus growled and ducked his head under the tree branches, chasing after her.

Her eyes widened as she rode through the forest and knew there was a cliff here that dropped directly into the sea below that surrounded Troy. Grinning deviously, she picked up speed and saw the cliff approaching as she raced through the opening of the forest.

Marcus gasped as he saw the cliff and pulled on the horse's reins, skidding to a stop. He saw that Xena was not stopping, in fact, she was gaining incredible speed. "By God, she is insane..." he muttered and then he saw Xena's horse leap into the air, soaring across the cliff and land on the other side effortlessly. A few rocks fell from the cliff as the horse's hooves came to a stop.

She smiled, trotting around in a circle, staring at the dazed Roman. "Aren't you going to come for me?" she begged. "What a poor excuse of a soldier you are, _Roman_ ," she sheathed her sword and rode off down the cliff and headed for the fortress within the inner part of Troy.

He grumbled and watched her retreat back to her safe haven. He rode off back into the forest to go back with his men, disappointed in himself.

* * *

Xena rode into the fortress grounds after the doors were opened. She hopped off the horse and marched directly over to Tanranus and he was already fearful, seeing her angry face, glaring at him. "Are you aware that there is a horde of Romans outside these walls?!" she yelled, inches from his face.

His mouth gaped, "no, I...Xena, we did not hear any word from the guards..."

She grimaced and pushed him out of the way, "I ought to kill all of these so-called guards in this establishment!" she placed her hands on her hips and turned around. "I want the entire fleet out there immediately." She walked off into the palace then called out, "oh and prepare the catapults," she instructed.

Tanranus cleared his throat and whistled at the men to gather around to tell them of Xena's plan. He never thought he'd use those catapults again and in fact they were in the large armory room and haven't been touched for over five years since the Hun invasion of Troy. He thought that Xena's plan to use the catapults was definitely a good way to get rid of Romans, but the enemy did not have such amenities at their disposal. They were unprepared which only meant that this fight...was...unfair –just Xena's style, of course.

Xena briskly walked down the hallway and opened her bedroom door to see Anastasia sitting in bed, writing something. Her daughter lifted her head and was rather anxious to see her, instead of pleased. Xena walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the hallway.

"Where are we going?!" Ana had a hard time keeping up with her mother as she was being forcefully dragged down the hall.

"Somewhere safe," she opened a door and pointed to the staircase that lead to darkness. "I want you to go down there and don't come out until I call for you."

Anastasia looked up at her mother and frowned, "what is down there?"

"Nothing, just go," she gently pushed her daughter and she refused to go any further. "Ana, please, just do what I say. I don't have time to argue with you." Her daughter sighed and walked down the stairs hastily then Xena disappeared through the back exit of the fortress which lead to the outskirts of Troy.

* * *

Gabrielle was definitely not familiar with this area and she had the small group of children huddled around her as they hid behind a large cluster of trees, far away enough from the battle. All the boys looked up at her as she peeked out from behind the tree and saw the Troy soldiers slaughtering the Romans and Xena was nowhere to be found.

Groaning she turned around and sat back down in front of the children. She smiled at them, trying not to let them get distracted. "Everything will be fine don't worry," she calmly explained.

One of the smaller boys stood up and pointed beyond the trees, "Xena!" he yelled out and Gabrielle turned her head to see Xena walking towards them. For once, she was relieved to see Xena, though, why wasn't she fighting with her men?

Xena exhaled heavily and saw her men fighting against the Romans only a few yards away. "Gabrielle, I want you to take all the children and follow me," she instructed and saw a boy holding the baby she had taken care of a few nights ago. She smiled and grabbed the baby out of the boy's arms and walked off with the trail of young boys following.

Gabrielle frowned and walked alongside Xena, "where are we going and why aren't you fighting them?" she asked.

"Safety first, Gabrielle," Xena walked faster and lead them inside the fortress and waited until everyone was inside and closed the door behind her. The baby in her arms started crying again and she sighed. "This way," she pointed down the hallway and lead the way.

* * *

Anastasia sat down in the windowless cellar, wandering around looking at all the boxes and barrels filled with wine she supposed. She heard footsteps from the stairs and backed away, afraid that someone was going to come in here and attack her or perhaps even take advantage of her. She looked around and grabbed a staff, ready for anything.

Gabrielle emerged in the room with a slew of children running in front of her and then Xena came walking down the stairs with the baby in her arms. Anastasia breathed a sigh of relief and hid the staff behind her back, smiling at her mother and Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle!" Anastasia ran forward and hugged the petite blonde warmly. Gabrielle grinned and pat her shoulder, happy to see her. Pulling away she saw the children climbing on all the boxes and frowned, "what are these children doing here?" she squinted her eyes and saw some of the boys she definitely recognized and turned to her mother. "Are those Yasmine's twin boys?" she asked, now very confused.

Xena grinned nervously, "it's a very long story," she explained roughly and her daughter kept staring at her curiously. "You all are staying down here until it's safe to come out, understand?" Gabrielle and Anastasia nodded. Xena sighed and handed the baby off to her daughter.

Anastasia's eyes lit up as she looked into the baby's eyes and he immediately stopped crying, in awe of her. "He's so adorable!" she grinned and sat down on a large chest, settling the infant in her lap. "I want one," her eyes grew playfully, subtly playing with the child.

Xena's eyes widened, "if the Romans don't give me a heart attack, then she surely will," she muttered and Gabrielle stifled a laugh. She turned and went for the stairs.

Gabrielle ran up to her and grabbed her hand and Xena swiftly snapped her head around, and Gabrielle immediately pulled her hand away. "Um...how will we know when it is safe to come out?" she asked.

"When I come for you," Xena said and looked at the boys who were already getting into boxes that they shouldn't. "Watch them," she instructed and ran up the stairs to the battlefield above.

* * *

Tanranus stood on the top of the fortress walls and saw there were more Romans coming out of the woods, apparently this was a surprise attack. He had no idea and he was already thinking of his death warrant sent out by Xena. She didn't like surprises, she was the one who surprised people, not the other way around.

Xena ran up the stairs to the second floor of the military compound and overlooked the city, seeing Romans riding towards the building. She frowned and Tanranus inched away from her. "Where are the catapults?" she demanded.

He tapped his fingers on the edge of the wall, "inside the center of the compound." He nervously looked at Xena and she was pissed, he could tell. "Are you sure it's a good idea to use those, Xena?"

Her eyes grew in fury and glared at Tanranus. She grabbed him by his vest and pulled him close to her, "are you questioning me, Tanranus?" she hissed.

He shook his head, "no, it's just that...they haven't been used in a long time and...it's going to wipe them all out in one blow."

Xena smiled wickedly, "then they should have thought _twice_ about coming here, _shouldn't_ _they_?" she released him and whistled to the men below, seeing three catapults lined up in a row. "Fire on my command!" she yelled and the men began loading the machines accordingly.

She looked over the wall and saw the Romans approaching faster and her smile widened. Marcus was staring dead at her from afar. _What a coward you are_. She waited until they were close enough and raised her hand, "fire!" she yelled and Tanranus turned away, not really wanting to look.

The Roman soldiers rode towards the fortress then saw several flaming projectiles coming straight towards them. They halted their horses and mouths gaped in fear. "She has catapults!" one soldier cried out and retreated the other way.

Xena's eyes grew excitedly as she saw the field below explode into flames and Romans were blown to smithereens, being thrown yards away off their horses. She turned her head over her shoulder, " _again_!" she yelled.

Marcus gasped and pulled on his reins, riding backwards from the blow and saw one of his soldiers blown into pieces, his limbs scattered all over the field. "Ballistic weapons..." he growled. A few of his men rode towards him and they had blood splattered all over their faces.

"Sir, we need to retreat!" one soldier suggested and heard the catapults release more projectiles, soaring into the grim winter skies. "Dear God in Heaven!" he cried and rode off further into the outskirts, fearing death itself. Marcus frowned and saw that this definitely was hopeless to win against Xena. He shouldn't have even bothered trying. _Aetius, you are a fool_.

The snowy ground was filled with ashes, severed limbs and blood. Marcus glared at Xena and huffed, "burn in hellfire, Xena!" he spat on the ground and rode off with the rest of his men.

Xena laughed mockingly at the Roman commander, "oh, don't flatter me!" she called out and he rode off. She smiled and held her hand up to cease the men below controlling the machines. Turning to Tanranus she pulled out her dagger and held it close to his throat, "you had _one_ job!" she hissed and his eyes grew in fear. "I left you in charge and you _failed_..." she smiled and withdrew her dagger. "But I will forgive you..." she hummed quietly, "after all, we all make _mistakes_...don't we?" she winked and walked off, going back inside to the fortress.

Tanranus exhaled heavily and wrapped his hand around his neck. At that moment, he thought she was going to slice him open, though she gave him a second chance. He would have to thank God for that later in the quiet of his own room.

* * *

Later in the evening Xena decided to allow the children to stay in one room altogether and it wouldn't be too hard since they were all boys. The servant girls watched over them which was a huge load off Xena's shoulder. She decided to keep her distance from Tanranus ever since she approached him on the wall earlier in the day during the attack. She could have slit his throat right then and there, but she decided to give him another chance to redeem himself and if he failed again, he would face the consequences.

Though now, she had to worry about Flavius Aetius and his idiot men attacking Troy. Everyone knew where she was, which wouldn't be a problem for her. She now understood that the Eastern Emperor wanted to befriend Attila and she definitely didn't expect that curveball coming at all. After Valentinian, or more appropriately, Aetius, cut ties with Attila, she didn't expect Theodosius to ally with the Huns. He was barely allies with his Western Roman counterpart, though it was hard to take that young foolish emperor seriously.

Xena came into her bedroom after spending hours alone marking up a map as well as jotting down some notes for herself. Tomorrow, she'd tell Tanranus about the plans and would need Gabrielle to write some more letters for her, but this time, they will be political letters, something that the Hunnic peoples are not known for conducting. Politics did not exist in the Hun's culture unlike the Romans and Greeks. The Huns were a monarchy and very tribal, which made it difficult for outsiders to ally with them, though they had done well with the Western Romans until recently. Xena knew that relationship wouldn't have lasted and knew it would end as soon as they fought the Visigoths together. Aetius had his own agenda, as did she.

Gabrielle sat behind Anastasia on the bed brushing her damp locks. Both lifted their eyes and saw Xena enter, looking very exhausted and drained. Xena threw her cloak on a chair and then glanced over to see two pairs of eyes gawking at her.

"Mother...what happened in Pannonia?" Anastasia asked and Gabrielle pulled on her hair by accident, "ouch!" she frowned and rubbed her scalp.

Gabrielle nervously grinned and pulled the comb out of the teen's hair, "sorry..." she looked at Xena whom seem to be ignoring her daughter's question indefinitely.

Xena began unlacing her corset from behind, her back facing Gabrielle and her daughter. "Nothing that concerns you," she said plainly.

Anastasia folded her arms and Gabrielle kept combing her hair in silence. "What did you do to Gurgis?"

Xena sighed and turned to her daughter with a small smile, "you don't have to worry about him anymore, Ana. He has been..." she eyed Gabrielle, "taken care of," she put it lightly and her daughter bobbed her head, lowering her eyes, contemplating her mother's words silently to herself. Xena took off her corset and exhaled deeply, finally feeling able to breathe again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ana asked and Xena disappeared into a separate room, changing her clothes.

"Shoot," Xena called out as she stripped herself from her pants and stockings. She grabbed a tight fitting black sleeveless top and slipped it over her head.

Gabrielle felt the girl's tension rising as she sat behind her and began braiding her hair. Anastasia breathed in deeply and stared up at the ceiling, wondering how to word this without her mother getting upset. "Why...did you raise me...as a boy?" she asked.

Xena slipped a black floor length skirt over her hips and halted, staring at the wall in silence. She knew that her daughter would ask that question sooner or later. It was much easier when she was a child, but she was not a small girl anymore and even worse, she spoke her feelings. She laced the skirt tighter around her slender waist and walked out of the room, staring at her daughter.

"Why the sudden curiosity?" she asked and saw Gabrielle eye her curiously.

Anastasia shrugged her shoulder and Gabrielle finished braiding her long hair then scooted away from her to sit beside her. "Well, forgive me mom, but you lied to me my entire life and lied to everyone else about who I was. I think I deserve the right to know..."

Xena sat down in a chair and folded her arms, furrowing her eyebrows at her curious daughter. Gabrielle cleared her throat and decided to give her unwanted opinion, "I'm sure your mother has a good reason for lying to you all these years," she said and Xena lifted her eyebrow at the blonde. "I think 'lie' is a strong word, maybe she was just trying to protect you?" she smiled and Xena kept staring at Gabrielle, wondering why she was defending her instead of speaking out against her like she normally did.

Ana rolled her eyes, "protect me from _what_ , Gabrielle?!"

Xena leaned forward and grabbed her daughter's hands firmly, "Anastasia, Gabrielle is...right," she frowned as her eyes traveled to the blonde sitting off on the edge of the bed sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "I wanted to protect you and that was the only way I could. Do you want to know what happens to newborn girls in Pannonia?" she asked and her daughter nodded her head. She sighed and this was going to be difficult to explain to a child, she didn't think she would be able to understand, even though she was far beyond her years in maturity. "Not everyone is lucky enough to have sons in Pannonia..."

Anastasia frowned, "I am curse then?"

Xena smiled anxiously, "no, you are not. Newborn girls are taken away from their mothers and sent to other villages in the Balkans. This practice has been happening for fourteen years."

Her daughter's face contorted in confusion, "why didn't you send me away too?" she asked curiously.

"Because I didn't want to and _if_ I did...I'd never see you again," Xena explained and her daughter's eyes widened hearing that. She sighed, "you see, a year before you were born the Visigoths and Attila's uncle were warring against each other for years. Out of spite of losing, the Goths came to Pannonia and killed all female children and babies. This produced massive amounts of fear into the people of Pannonia and when mothers gave birth to girls they decided to send them away elsewhere to have a better life, a safer life." She said and her daughter lowered her head.

Gabrielle listened to Xena and carefully watched her eyes. Instead of the cold stare she usually had, her eyes were warm and apologetic, much like when she was in the tent with her a few nights ago. _There indeed is a soft side to you, Xena_. But, she couldn't help but feel sad for the women in Pannonia and now understood why Xena was extremely overprotective of her daughter. Not to mention, what she did was dangerous considering the ongoing threat from the Visigoths nearby. They were known foes and were neighbors of the Hunnic tribes. She had to commend Xena on her bravery to keep her daughter, though she thought that what she did was very risky.

Anastasia lifted her blue eyes, staring at her mother, "and what about my father?" she saw her mother's eyes widen slightly. "Did he love me?"

Xena smiled tenderly, "yes he did, very much," she could at least say that with sincerity.

Her daughter frowned in bemusement, "but you told me he died before I was born."

The raven haired warrior nodded, "he did, but I promise you, he loved you more than you could imagine," she touched her daughter's cheek and Anastasia grinned weakly as her cheeks blushed.

* * *

 _Thirteen Years Ago_

A few months after raiding Suevi, Attila's army returned to Pannonia and would remain there for the rest of the spring, summer and winter seasons until something of interest came along. Xena's command in the east side of Suevi conquered and destroyed all the villages, though were able to bring back some slaves and riches for Attila in the end. Borias' raid in the west was left with nothing but corpses, which was disappointing but his numbers were far greater than Xena's in the end, which he was quite proud of.

They had begun a contest between their commanding fleets and counted the number of men killed in each pillage as competition. Though, Borias saw it more of a joke, Xena was quite competitive, but that was something he loved about her, even if she went too far sometimes.

A week had only passed by since their return and the spring here in Pannonia was very wet. It constantly rained, which was good for crops but bad for everything else because the river near them usually flooded into the city if the rainfall was heavy for days on end.

Borias laid in bed with the light sheet draped over his body and he woke up, hearing rain coming down harshly on the yurt. He yawned and rolled over seeing Xena sleeping on her back with her arm above her head. He smiled at her and laid on his side, staring at her as she slept peacefully. Her upper half was uncovered and her wild long hair sprawled on the pillows and bed. His eyes glanced down at her breasts and watched her chest gently rise and fall in her slumber. He hadn't had the chance be alone with Xena for a long time during their time in Suevi, but he couldn't help but notice her breasts were a lot larger than he remembered.

He grazed his finger along her ribs and noticed she didn't even stir. Smiling at her, his hand traveled along her sternum gently and saw her exhale deeper and loll her head to the side, adjusting her body slightly. Leaning forward he kissed her collar bone then cupped her breast, continuing to kiss her soft skin.

Xena frowned, awakening from her slumber, groaning, feeling his hand grab hold of her breast she rolled over on her side, pulling the blankets closer to her chest. " _Borias_..." she moaned, tucking her arm underneath her head, trying to get comfortable again.

Borias blinked and scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her slender frame. "It's been awhile, Xena," he teased and kissed her along her arm and she exhaled heavily.

" _So_?" she griped and tucked the blankets around her tightly. She felt his hand cup her breast again and her eyes shot open and turned to see a sneaky smile on his face. She slapped his hand away from her and wrapped the blanket around herself.

He frowned and sat up in the bed, "what's wrong with you?!"

She groaned and refused to look at him and rolled over onto her side again, staring at the rain outside the yurt. He obviously had no idea what was going on within her, but she kept thinking about it for the last few months since they came from Suevi. She just wanted to be left alone and certainly didn't want him touching her as she had come to find out the last few weeks her breasts were incredibly tender, but she wasn't going to tell him that, definitely not.

"I'm not in the mood," she muttered and he got up from the bed and slipped on his pants. She watched him make his way to the entrance of the yurt and he stood, glancing out at the rain.

He turned and looked at her as she was cuddled up in the blanket. He chuckled at her, "you were 'in the mood' back in Suevi," his eyebrow lifted slyly and she smirked.

She sighed and sat up in bed, folding her arms. "Borias," she began and he looked to her, "I have something I need to tell you," she lifted her frightened eyes and he frowned, feeling concerned. He walked over and knelt down beside the bed and grasped her hand firmly in his. She felt a knot in her stomach and instantly felt sick, not knowing what his reaction might be like. She had seen men react so badly to news like this and they sometimes even left, never to return.

"What is it?" he asked, waiting patiently as she sat in silence for a few moments.

"I..." she stammered and he kept his eyes locked on her. She lifted her eyes and saw him staring intensely which only made her more nervous. "Well, I," she smiled, her eyes drifting to her lap again, "I'm pregnant," she blurted out and saw his eyes widen.

Borias firmly gripped Xena's hand and sat in silence for a moment, though to Xena it felt like a lifetime. "Say something at least," she said. He looked at her and finally a smile broke out on his face.

"A baby?" he asked to confirm what she said and she slowly nodded her head. His eyes drifted to her exposed midsection and his smile widened. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips. Xena's eyes widened at that unexpected kiss. She wasn't expecting him to do that, she more expected him to react in a fit of rage or some sort. He pulled away and stared at her wide confused eyes. "When did this happen?"

"During the northern raid in Suevi," she admitted with a soft voice.

He grinned, nodding his head, "ah yes," he remembered that night. It was a wild night for everyone since they won that territory in one night and didn't lose any men either. It was a _successful_ night in many ways.

"You are not upset?" she asked curiously. Though, truly, she had never feared anything in her life, not even death, but she feared this, and his reaction.

Borias frowned at her question, "why would I be?" he asked and she remained silent. He chuckled at her reaction and she grimaced, obviously embarrassed. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you or...the baby," he winked and placed his large hands over her stomach. She placed her slender hand over his and he lifted his eyes to see a smile on her lips.

* * *

"I'm glad you didn't give me away," Anastasia said with a smile and Xena lifted her eyes, staring warmly at her daughter.

She got up and kissed her daughter's forehead gently, "me too," she whispered and then grabbed her hand, "time for bed," she said.

The teen groaned, "but I am not tired!" she protested.

Xena rolled her eyes, "I don't care if you're not tired. I have to discuss some things with Gabrielle," she said and Gabrielle blinked. She had no idea that Xena wanted to speak with her and at this hour...what is on her mind, she thought?

Anastasia sighed and got off the bed, "warfare?" she asked and Xena pushed her along to the adjoining room. "Okay, okay!" she brushed her mother's hands off her shoulders. "I'm going," she walked off and turned, smiling at her mother. Xena winked at her and the girl disappeared into the room on the opposite side of the room.

Now, Gabrielle was alone with Xena and she nervously wrapped her arms around herself. She felt like she should break the ice, "you surprise me yet again," she alleged and saw Xena hint at a small grin. "I think I am beginning to understand you."

Xena lifted her eyebrow curiously, " _are_ you?" she asked playfully.

The blonde blushed, her eyes avoiding Xena's piercing blue eyes. "You have a lot of love in your heart, Xena." She covered her mouth, saying her name for the second time and Xena glared at her but said nothing.

"Go on," Xena asked of her and Gabrielle uncovered her mouth. She expected her to lash out again like she did back in Pannonia, but...she didn't, not this time.

"Why...um, do you bury your love and replace it with hate and cruelty?" Gabrielle feared she would be asking too much of the woman now.

Xena sighed and grabbed the bottle of wine now that her daughter was gone. She didn't like to drink in front of her ever. She grabbed two glasses instead of one and poured a generous amount in both. Gabrielle watched her and saw a glass just for her and Xena alike –and she poured an _equal_ amount. _Interesting_.

" _To move the world, we must first move ourselves_ ," Xena quoted and handed Gabrielle the glass of wine. The blonde took it with caution and Xena sat down in the chair, crossing one leg over the other comfortably staring into those green eyes opposite her. She had a sly grin as she sipped her wine. "I don't expect you to understand why I am the way I am Gabrielle," she said and gestured for her to sit. "We are equals tonight, you like that word, right?" she winked and raised her glass.

Gabrielle smiled and sat in a chair opposite her, sipping the wine gingerly. "Maybe one day, I will figure you out," she teased.

Xena grinned, swishing the wine in her glass, "I'd like to see the day when you do."

 **AN: all quotes taken from the greatest Greek philosopher, Socrates.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: a lot happening in this chapter. Xena can't seem to get her nose out of anyone's business ;) good luck and thank you for reading. Feedback appreciated all! Enjoy.**

Chapter 11 – _Holy Games_

Valentinian sat on his throne listening to his commander, Aetius, grill his second in command, Marcus. He returned to Rome this morning after his failed expedition to attack Xena's fortress in Troy. Aetius had been yelling at Marcus for over half an hour and the young emperor was growing tired and bored listening to the blonde man yell and gripe over something so trivial.

"Aetius," the emperor spoke and the commander ceased talking, "it is _obvious_ that you sent my men on a death mission," he chuckled, shaking his head. He felt bad that his commander sent out his troops to go against Xena. In truth, he knew they were going to lose, but allowed the man to do what he wanted.

Placida walked into the room and saw Marcus with his eyes lowered and his cheeks flushed, not to mention her son was laughing in his throne while Flavius Aetius was getting ready to explode. She grinned and stood by her emperor son. "How was the mission in Troy?" she asked.

Aetius groaned and Valentinian smirked, "your appointed commander lost three fourths of my men due to an ancient machine!" he chuckled and Placida's mouth gaped. "She actually used catapults! Can you believe it mother? Catapults!" he sighed, rubbing his chin, mocking his commanders.

Placida folded her arms, glaring at Aetius. "You had Xena in your grasp and failed to arrest her, _again_?" she frowned and Aetius began circling around himself, remaining silent. "This is the third time, Aetius! You allow one _woman_ to defeat the greatest army in the world!" she huffed, wagging her head in disappointment. "You have underestimated Xena, commander."

"If I were there, I would have her hands bound and her mouth gagged!" Aetius growled and Placida smiled mockingly, nodding her head.

"Sure you would have, Aetius. It is obvious you are not fit to be commander of the Roman army," Placida walked off and Valentinian yawned and jumped off his throne.

"Well, if you boys would excuse me, I have a date with my sister in the atrium," the emperor smirked and leisurely walked off whistling blissfully.

The mother empress walked down the hallway and Aetius followed her and touched her shoulder gently. She turned to see an angry man staring into her eyes. He exhaled sharply, "your highness, I have done the best that I could, you of all people should know that to be true!" he cried.

She smiled tightly, "not good enough, Aetius. Xena is a bigger threat than you thought. How many men does she have? A hundred? Two hundred? Three?" she smirked.

Aetius groaned, "I don't know how many men she has, your majesty and you're right, I have underestimated Xena. She has a bigger following than I thought she would have. I received word that she ransacked Pannonia with less than one hundred men."

Placida kept walking and he joined her by her side. "I see. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to keep our alliance with Attila."

The commander smiled, "your highness, _Xena_ betrayed our alliance when she murdered our soldiers in Greece. If we kept our relationship with Attila then it would make us seem weak."

"Attila is not our enemy, Xena is. And now that Xena has attacked her own people, it would have been beneficial to be on the Huns' side so we could join forces against her," she said and he frowned at the empress.

"How can someone like her wipe out entire Roman fleets?" he wondered about this for the last few weeks especially after Xena left Pannonia. She immediately fled to Troy not to hide, but to conquer.

Placida grinned slightly, "it is not the number of men that make a conqueror successful, it is how you use the men in warfare. It's all about strategy, Aetius –something that you have not learned yet," she winked and walked off leaving the commander bemused. "Perhaps you should try a different method," she called out and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The commander walked back into the throne chamber to see Marcus had not left his spot, waiting to be relieved. "Marcus," he announced and the second in command turned with wide frightened eyes. "It is not your fault that you were unable to arrest Xena," he began and Marcus nodded his head slowly. "I think we should try a different approach to attack Xena." He walked over to the map on the wall and looked at Troy, frowning deeply.

Marcus cleared his throat, "what do you suggest, sir?"

"Xena expects front attacks from us, but you see...we need to get on her level. She is treacherous and dangerous. She is not afraid to go off the deep end and show us that she's in charge," Aetius smiled at the map and slammed a dart right in the center of Troy. "She has enemies all around her, yet she is not afraid..." he chuckled underneath his breath.

"Maybe she is not afraid because she knows that she can win and she has...several times," Marcus interrupted.

Aetius nodded his head and turned towards his second in command, "she has won yes, she's very good at winning. And maybe...it is time for us to join with our sister empire in Constantinople for aid."

Marcus' eyes widened, "Theodosius has no quarrels with Xena, sire. He will not join with us to overthrow her."

The commander snarled at the brown haired man, "you honestly believe that Xena will not attack Constantinople, Marcus?! She already pillaged Pannonia! What's to stop her from going next door and killing everyone in Rome's counterpart?"

"Pannonia is a lot smaller than Constantinople, commander. She does not have enough men to take down a holy city," Marcus smiled weakly and saw Aetius' frown deepen and soon his grin disappeared.

"I see where we have gone wrong here, Marcus. _Everyone_ is underestimating her. She is hibernating like a bear in winter." He smiled as he looked at the marked map and kept his eye on the small secluded city of Troy. "And we shall hibernate too..." he whispered to himself.

Marcus tapped his fingers against his helmet, "sir?"

"I wish to make a trip to Constantinople at once. Theodosius and I will have a little chat about our _friend_ , Xena," Aetius smiled and walked off with his hands behind his back. "Make the arrangements, Marcus."

* * *

Gabrielle stayed with Anastasia in the bedroom through most of the morning since Xena was off in meetings with Tanranus almost every day now for the last week. She didn't mind staying with Xena's daughter and liked teaching her how to write Latin, which she knew the girl didn't like too much, but she was getting better the more she practiced.

Anastasia sat at the desk, writing very slowly with the quill, concentrating on each letter until it was perfect. Gabrielle leaned over her, watching her carefully. She smiled, looking at Anastasia's bright blue eyes that were just like Xena's. She couldn't believe how different Anastasia was compared to Xena. She was a sweet girl, though she had quite the mouth and was not afraid to speak her mind when she wanted to. In spite of Xena's position as military commander for Attila's army, Gabrielle thought that she had done well raising her daughter on her own considering everything that happened.

The more she stayed with Xena, she was beginning to realize that Xena was a very good commander, in fact, she was the best. Her skills in warfare rivaled the Roman army, which was not an easy feat and certainly an honor to say this. She also realized that Xena was a good mother, though a bit unorthodox, but Gabrielle couldn't blame her for that. It must have been difficult to have a woman like Xena as their mother.

Anastasia smiled and lifted the parchment in the air, "what do you think Gabrielle? It looks better, right?"

Gabrielle looked at the writing and nodded, "yes, it's very nice. Your writing has improved a lot since you started."

The girl's smile widened and she turned around in the chair, looking up at the blonde. "Do you think my mother will like it?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

The blonde smiled down at her and ran her fingers through the girl's long locks, "if it's from you, I'm sure she will love it," she winked.

Xena walked into the room and saw Anastasia sitting at the desk with Gabrielle by her side. Her daughter noticed her immediately and ran towards her with a parchment in her hand. "Look, mother!" she grinned and Xena looked at the writing, reading it silently to herself. A subtle frown appeared on her face and her eyes lifted to Gabrielle. Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and she lowered her eyes.

The commander smirked, "why don't read it for me?" she placed her hand on her hip, staring at her daughter.

Anastasia sighed, "well, I don't know what it says, but...doesn't it look pretty?" she smiled widely and Xena had a smug grin on her face and nodded.

"Mhm," she unsheathed her dagger and examined the dull blade in the candle light. "Ana, would you like to go on a trip with me?" she asked, tapping the point of the blade.

The girl's eyes widened anxiously, "a trip?! Where to?" she was already excited.

Xena turned and smiled down at her, "I am leaving for Nicaea tomorrow morning to visit our second military base," she eyed Gabrielle and saw she was avoiding eye contact indefinitely. "And maybe we can buy you some pretty dresses while we are there," she enticed her daughter.

Anastasia's mouth gaped, "really? Can I pick them out myself?" she asked with a sneaky smile on her lips.

Xena lifted her eyebrow, "we'll see," she smiled and pushed her daughter gently, "go pack your things," she said and Anastasia walked back to her room and Gabrielle began following behind her. "Not you," she called out and Gabrielle halted midstep. She smirked, "oh _Gabrielle_..." she hissed with a playful tone.

Gabrielle turned around nervously, "yesss?" she grinned and Xena had a big smile on her face.

"You are very clever," she wagged her dagger at the blonde. "Teaching my daughter how to write poetry when she doesn't even know how to read it.." she smirked and Gabrielle's cheeks blushed again. "No need to be shy, Gabrielle. You must stop acting so shy around me or are you not comfortable around me yet?" she teased.

The blonde held her breath, "I didn't say I was uncomfortable."

"But you didn't say you were _comfortable_ either," Xena chuckled softly, "so which is it?" she asked.

Gabrielle laughed nervously, "I'm...content," she managed to say and Xena laughed at that, which now was making her feel uncomfortable for real this time.

"Content?" Xena's laughter died down slowly, "alright Gabrielle, have it your way. You can be shy forever," she teased.

"I'm not shy," Gabrielle scoffed and Xena sat down sharpening the dagger.

" _Oh_?" Xena smirked and kept sharpening the blade with the stone and examining the blade carefully.

Gabrielle leaned against the chair, staring at the raven haired woman, "no, I'm not," she protested, "I'm just shy...around you," she admitted softly and her cheeks blushed. Xena lifted her eyes and had a big grin on her face especially seeing Gabrielle's reddened cheeks.

"Oh Gabrielle," Xena kept smiling, "you're such a flatterer," she said playfully. She then set down the sharpening stone and looked over towards the blonde slave and asked, "why do you feel shy around me?"

The slave lifted her eyes and saw that Xena was not joking or teasing, but actually quite curious and genuine asking her question. "Well," she began quietly, "at first, I hated you, then I was afraid of you," she chortled at that and Xena lifted an eyebrow, gawking at her. She cleared her throat, "I guess now, I don't know what to think about you anymore."

Xena set her dagger on the bed and leaned on her palms, "you don't hate me anymore? _Me_? The woman with the black heart?" she smiled and the blonde sighed, rolling her eyes at Xena's teasing manner.

Gabrielle smiled, shaking her head, "I'm not going to lie and say I don't miss my home in Athens and I do miss teaching my students and Kat."

Xena frowned, "who's Kat?" she asked.

Gabrielle's face paled and she lowered her head, avoiding eye contact with Xena. "My friend I lived with for the last two years," she mumbled.

The commander grinned sneakily, "a _friend_ , huh?" she hummed to herself, "what did she look like?" she bobbed her leg over knee impatiently.

A smile came to the blonde's face remembering Kathryn and she missed her a lot. She couldn't even imagine her face when she didn't come home that day. She was all alone now in Athens and had no idea where she was now. "She has red hair and pale skin, a beautiful voice and a great sense of humor." Her smile turned into sadness and she sighed, tapping her fingers on the chair.

Xena's smile disappeared and obviously knew how that felt to lose someone that cared a lot for her and she took that away from Gabrielle. "I'm sure you miss her a lot," she said and Gabrielle nodded her head. "You might like it here if you give it a chance," she offered.

Gabrielle lifted her eyes and smiled weakly, "I don't hate it here," she shrugged her shoulder. "I like spending time with Anastasia," she admitted, "it reminds me of teaching back in Athens. She's a really bright girl and very sweet." She saw Xena lower her eyes and saw now that _she_ was the one who was shy. "I think you're a good mother, Xena," she complimented.

Xena hid her smile and unconsciously tapped the flat edge of the dagger against her thigh. "That's very kind of you to say, Gabrielle," she said barely above a whisper.

"Well, it's true," the blonde added. She saw that Xena remained quiet and decided to change the subject, "so, why are you going to Nicaea?" she asked.

The commander sheathed her blade and stood up, brushing her hands along her corset. "I have another military base in Nicaea and I'd like to go see it for myself."

Gabrielle frowned, "have you ever been to Nicaea?" she asked, kind of confused as to why Xena would ever have a military base in that city. It was close to Constantinople and definitely not known for being a war torn city.

"Of course I have," Xena grinned, "why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that...Nicaea is a Christian city. I find it very hard to believe that Nicaea would have a military compound. It's surrounded by churches!" she said and saw Xena have a very sneaky grin on her lips. "There isn't a military base in Nicaea is there?" she hinted.

Xena chuckled under her breath, "oh Gabrielle, you are a very good detective. Perhaps I should promote you from slave to spy!" she joked. She began walking out of the bedroom, "you will be joining me on this trip, Gabrielle," she said without turning around.

Gabrielle smiled, "I didn't think otherwise." She watched Xena leave the room and exhaled heavily, finally able to breathe again. Another peaceful conversation written down in her mind once again.

* * *

Early in the morning before the sun rose in the sky, Xena already had everything packed and ready to go. She would be traveling with as few men as possible just to make herself less obvious. Gabrielle was in the bedroom gathering the last of her belongings as Xena was readying the horses outside. Anastasia had the servants carry out her chest of clothes for her to the horses.

A knock came to the door and Gabrielle lifted her head, but Anastasia smiled. "I'll get it," she ran to the door allowing Gabrielle to finish packing. She opened the door and a servant girl held a letter in her hand. She took it from her and smiled, "I'll make sure this gets to my mother."

The servant frowned, "it is for you, princess," she bowed her head then quickly left. Anastasia furrowed her eyebrows and closed the door quietly. She ripped open the letter quite curious as to why someone was sending her a letter. She never got any letters except when her mother was away on missions, but her mother was here with her.

She opened the letter and it was written very sloppily, and was not in Latin, but in her native Hunnic language, which she recognized immediately. She usually only got these types of letters from her mother in these languages. She read through it quickly and saw Ellac's name signed at the bottom. Her eyes widened and she became breathless, unable to finish reading the message.

"Who was at the door?" Gabrielle asked.

Anastasia folded the letter and stuffed it in her bodice. "Um, it was nobody," she turned and saw Gabrielle staring at her curiously.

Gabrielle chuckled seeing the girl's eyes huge and doe-like. "Okay then..."

"Are you ready to go?" Xena appeared in the room and Anastasia yelped. Xena blinked and smiled down at her daughter, "something wrong?" she touched her cheek and her daughter shook her head vigorously. "I didn't mean to scare you..."

Ana smiled nervously, "you just surprised me...I...I'm going to get my cloak in my room," she ran off in a hurry and Gabrielle frowned, not quite sure what was going on with that girl.

"Is she alright?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders, "she's probably nervous about the trip," she said unsure of herself, though she knew that Xena thought otherwise as well as did she.

* * *

Once they set out on their journey to Nicaea, which was only three days ride from Troy, Xena decided to stop in the evening to camp out. She knew that her daughter was not used to traveling such long distances, as she had never traveled in her entire life, she figured it would be best to stop every evening just to be courteous and considerate of her daughter.

Tents were set up in the desert plains far away from any Roman territory. Anastasia had a tent of her own next to Xena's and Gabrielle stayed in Xena's tent with her.

Gabrielle came into the tent from the cold and took off her snow covered cloak and saw Xena sitting down on her bed, looking at a map of the area. It was obvious to Gabrielle that Xena had indeed never been to Nicaea and there was no military base there, but why that holy city? It was probably even holier than Constantinople. Xena had no business in such a Christian dominant city such as that.

She casually walked over to her and sat down beside her bed on the floor. "What are you looking at?" she asked curiously.

Xena lifted her eyes with a small grin, "oh just a map of Nicaea," she winked and circled a few spots within the city. Gabrielle frowned, leaning forward to see exactly what she was doing. Xena could feel Gabrielle's breath on her arm and she slowly lifted her head. "Do you mind?"

Gabrielle grinned sheepishly, "sorry," she scooted away from her. "So, why exactly are we going to Nicaea?" she asked.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle, Gabrielle..." the commander sighed and circled a hot spot within the holy city. "You and your questions are going to get you killed one day."

"Not by you, though!" Gabrielle joked and Xena lifted an eyebrow at her. "It's a joke..."

Xena smiled widely, "I know," she set the map aside and folded her arms in her lap. "I want to see what Nicaea has to offer and if I like it, I will turn it into my second military city. It is closer to the Eastern Empire's capital and also closer to the Black Sea."

Gabrielle nodded, "I see. So you just want to conquer the city?" she wanted clarification.

"Now you're catching on!" Xena teased. She scooped some grain into a bowl and ripped off some bread then grabbed a spoon before standing up. "I'm going to check on Anastasia," she smiled and left her tent. Gabrielle stayed behind and once she saw Xena was gone she looked at the marked map of Nicaea to see what areas exactly Xena circled.

* * *

Anastasia laid down on her side in the bed and read over the letter that Ellac sent her. She didn't understand why Ellac would risk sending anything to her especially knowing that Attila hated her mother and probably wanted her dead.

 _Anastasia, I wanted to write this letter to you because I was worried about you since you left Pannonia. It's really weird that I have to call you Anastasia now instead of Annas. My stepmother told my father that he wants Xena dead and we are moving to Aquincicum soon. Probably after the winter season, I think._

 _I didn't write this letter by the way, I had someone else write it for me because you know I can't write, but I know you can and you can read too!_

 _Anyway, I hope you are doing okay and you probably shouldn't write me back just in case._

 _Ellac_

She sighed and kept staring at the letter in the candlelight then heard someone come into her tent. She hurriedly tucked the letter under her pillow and turned around to see her mother with a bowl of food in her hands. "I didn't know you were still awake..." she lamely said.

Xena smiled and knelt down beside the bed, giving her the bowl which Ana gladly took. "Do you feel alright?" she touched her daughter's forehead, then her cheek for a fever. Anastasia frowned, slapping her mother's hand away.

"I'm fine, god," she grimaced and ate some of the bread. "When do we reach Nicaea?" she asked with a mouthful of food in her mouth.

Xena smirked, "in two days," she saw her daughter's eyes widen. "I know this is a long journey for you, but it will go by quickly, I promise." She kissed her forehead and stood, "don't stay up late, we are leaving early in the morning."

Anastasia gave her a thumbs up with a smile and Xena left the tent. She exhaled heavily and wiped her mouth, setting the bowl on the ground. She dug underneath her pillow and decided to burn the letter from Ellac because she didn't trust herself to keep it around as long as her mother was so close to her.

* * *

Xena returned and Gabrielle immediately jumped back from the bed and fell down on her back. Xena smiled and folded her arms. "What are you doing?"

The blonde sat up and fixed her wavy hair, "oh nothing."

"You better not be looking at my work, Gabrielle," Xena walked over and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs, "you can get killed for that."

Gabrielle inched away from her, "how is Anastasia?" she changed the subject.

Xena sighed and rolled up the map no longer wanting to look at it anymore for the night. "She's fine, but she is acting strange," she noted and leaned back on the pillows, staring up at the tent's ceiling. "It is her first mission with me," she grinned and reached for the wine. Gabrielle eyed her and palmed her forehead. Of course wine, Xena, of course.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Gabrielle was feeling brave and so far, she hadn't died yet so anything was game at this point.

"I suppose so," Xena poured some wine in a glass and then reached for a second glass, feeling generous tonight.

Gabrielle was handed a wine glass and she thanked her. "Do you...have family in Thrace?" she asked and Xena halted in sipping her wine.

Xena turned to her with a fierce look in her eyes, " _why_ would you want to know that?"

Gabrielle sensed that Xena turned from good to bad in just a few seconds and she was not in the mood to deal with that side of Xena. "Forget it," she sipped the wine in silence. Xena kept quiet and drank her wine generously.

A few moments passed by and Gabrielle had a sly idea. She smiled and scooted closer to the bed while Xena eyed her from her peripheral view. "How 'bout we play a game? I know you like those," she offered and Xena turned her head slowly. "If I ask you questions, all you have to say is yes or no. Does that sound fair?" she hoped.

Xena frowned and thought it over for a few seconds. "Alright," she laid on her side getting comfortable and gestured for Gabrielle to begin.

Gabrielle tapped her chin and then sat on her knees, "are you from the city of Larissa in Thrace?" she started off easy.

"No," Xena sipped her wine with a playful grin.

"What about Philippi?" she asked.

"No."

"Pella?"

"No," Xena grinned seeing the gears turning in the blonde's head.

"Abdera?" she was running out of cities to name, she could only think of so many big ones.

"No."

"Amphipolis?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena swallowed the wine slowly and licked her bottom lip then answered in a soft voice, "yes."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "wow Amphipolis! What a great city! I've been there once when I was eight years old and –" she stopped once she saw Xena glaring at her. She cleared her throat, "right um...do you have parents?"

"No," Xena answered immediately and Gabrielle frowned sadly at that.

"Siblings?"

Xena tapped her fingers on the pillow and lifted her eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at Gabrielle. She indeed was trying to figure out who she really was through a game that she had tried on her at one point, though for a different reason. "Yes..."

Gabrielle blinked, quite surprised to hear that and she was even more surprised that Xena was still playing along and doing so well too. She hadn't said any smart remarks the entire game, though she was sure that would come to an end soon enough. "A sister?"

"No," Xena sighed heavily, drinking the wine until she finished the entire glass in one swig.

"A brother?"

"Yes."

"One brother?"

Xena poured another glass of wine, "no," she answered and relaxed on the pillows.

"Two brothers?" Gabrielle pressed further.

"No."

Gabrielle frowned, "three?" she guessed.

"No," Xena answered, staring at Gabrielle intensely.

 _By the gods, how many brothers does she have?_ "Four...?" she asked again.

Xena smiled seeing the stunned look on the blonde's face. "No."

"Oh come on," Gabrielle folded her arms. "Five brothers?" she hoped that'd be the last number she'd guess.

"Yes," Xena smirked continually sipping the dark wine.

Gabrielle breathed heavily and rubbed her forehead, "that's gotta be a joke."

Xena smiled, "that is not a yes or no question, Gabrielle," she teased and winked at her, feeling rather playful at the moment, quite enjoying this game and the shock on her face as well.

Gabrielle blushed, "alright, alright," she hummed to herself and sipped on the wine, "do they know where you are?"

"No," she admitted softly and lowered her eyes.

"Do they still live in Amphipolis?" Gabrielle asked and saw Xena frown, pursing her lips, thinking silently to herself.

"I don't know," Xena said and Gabrielle didn't even correct her, that definitely was not a yes or no answer.

Gabrielle had a feeling that her questions were getting a little too personal for her and so she stopped. "Well, I think I've kept you up long enough," she finished off the wine and stood up, fixing her gown. "Good night," she smiled and walked off to go sleep on the other side of the large tent in a separate room.

Xena sat up, "Gabrielle?" she called out and the blonde turned around slowly, "where are you from...in Thrace?" she asked.

The blonde grinned, "Potidaea," she answered and left the room.

Xena sat on her bed and set her half filled glass of wine on the floor, thinking to herself. She wondered why Gabrielle was so curious about her life or why she even cared. She got up and left the tent out into the snow.

She entered her daughter's tent and saw she was sound asleep. Slowly walking over to her she covered Anastasia with the wool blanket and she stirred in her sleep, curling her legs close to her chest. She knelt down and kissed the top of her head, then brushed a few tendrils away from her cheek.

* * *

Two days later they arrived in the holy city of Nicaea and Gabrielle had never seen anything like it. The architecture was nothing like Greece at all, it was its own style. There was a large cathedral in the center of the city. It was blue with hand painted windows. It was no Greece for sure, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She rode on a horse behind Xena and Anastasia rode beside her.

They all trotted into the city and all eyes were on them. Suddenly a loud chime came from the church and Anastasia's eyes grew. "What is that?" she asked and saw all the civilians walking towards the large cathedral.

"Church bells," Gabrielle smiled as she saw the huge cathedral quickly being filled with hundreds of people.

"Quite annoying, isn't it?" Xena smirked and halted her horse seeing the crowd of people blocking her way through the city. She whistled at her men behind her, "we go east from here," she kicked her horse and rode through the city streets east of the large cathedral.

Anastasia kept staring at the large church and was in awe of it. Gabrielle turned her head and saw the girl gawking at the cathedral. "Anastasia?"

She shook her head coming out of her daze, "coming," she pulled on the horse's reins and trotted alongside Gabrielle. She turned her head over her shoulder and couldn't help but stare at the church. "Is that like a temple?" she asked.

Gabrielle stifled a laugh, "something like that."

"Which god do they pray to?" Ana asked as she watched the civilians walk passed her and enter the cathedral.

"The one God," Gabrielle answered in honesty and Anastasia smiled.

"Oh so these people pray to Isten," she said and Gabrielle frowned in confusion.

"Who?" she asked, not familiar with this deity at all. She had read many stories on Greek mythology and their gods and goddesses, but she had a guess that these Huns had their own religion, far off from the Greeks and Romans did in the past.

Ana explained, "Isten is the god of the sun and skies."

Gabrielle nodded, now feeling like she was the student and Anastasia was the teacher for once. She had learned something new. "I don't think that's who they are praying to," she put it nicely and saw the girl's face contort in bemusement. "You see, in this land, there is only one God, not multiple gods."

"Only _one_?!" the teenager asked with a gaping mouth. She couldn't believe there could only be one god to rule over everyone and everything. "What is his name?" she asked.

Gabrielle smiled, "I don't think he has one," appreciating the girl's curiosity.

Anastasia frowned, not liking that answer. "Must be some powerful god to not even know his name," she looked at the large cathedral one last time then trotted off to catch up with her mother and the troops. Gabrielle quickly followed behind her.

* * *

On the east side of the city they came to a large wall with a statue of the late emperor, Constantine The Great, whom founded the city and claimed it the city of Christendom as an example for the Christian world with Constantinople soon to follow. Xena lead the way through the large arched entrance and saw yet another huge cathedral inside but soon saw many Nicaean soldiers guarding the entire compound which was enclosed by twenty foot stone walls.

Gabrielle rode in behind Xena with Anastasia by her side and immediately noticed the soldiers. "Xena..." she whispered and Xena glared at her. "There's a lot of soldiers here..." she gathered. Then she saw the Nicaean soldiers marching towards them. "And they're coming right for us!"

"I'm aware," Xena smiled tightly at the troops.

The Nicaean soldiers surrounded her and one stepped forward. "What is your business in Nicaea?" he demanded.

"We are travelers and we seek to invest in your military compound, by orders of your emperor," Xena lied.

The soldier frowned, scanning her attire and looked to the young girl sitting on the horse. She was not dressed like a Roman nor like a Greek either. Everyone was wearing black and red clothing and the girl wore a black veil over her head, covering her dark hair.

"Are you Gokturks?" he asked and Xena remained quiet. "Where are you from?" he asked and unsheathed his sword.

"From the north," she answered cryptically with a smug smile.

Another soldier shouted aloud, "they're Huns!" he exclaimed and then more soldiers began surrounding the invaders. Xena snarled and pulled out her sword and plunged it into the soldier's chest.

"Kill them all!" Xena cried out and rode forward, dodging all of the Nicaean soldiers charging straight for her. Her men behind her began attacking the Nicaeans.

Gabrielle gasped and then saw a bunch of archers on top of the wall, aiming directly at her and Anastasia. _For the love of all what is good, why Xena_? She grabbed Ana's reins and rode off to the west side of the wall. "Come on!"

In all her life, Anastasia had never seen her mother in action before and when she saw her killing man after man without second thought, she was shocked and felt frozen, unable to move. Until Gabrielle spoke to her, she snapped to and realized that they too were being attacked. She grabbed the horse's reins and followed alongside Gabrielle, constantly looking back and saw Nicaean horsemen chasing them. " _Gabrielle_!" she said and the blonde turned around seeing that they were being followed.

A Nicaean soldier took out his whip and slung it forward, wrapping the whip around Anastasia's neck. She choked and fell off her horse, trying to get the whip off from around her throat.

Gabrielle halted her horse and gasped seeing Anastasia on the ground, struggling to get free. She frowned and grabbed a short flag pole with the Nicaean cross painted on it. She had never used a weapon before in her life, but anything could be a weapon, right? She kicked the horse and rode forward and swung the wooden pole, knocking off one of the men off his horse.

She smiled quite proud of herself then saw more soldiers coming her way and her smile disappeared. _Oh shit_. The Nicaean soldier grabbed Anastasia and hoisted her on his horse.

Another soldier rode up and held his sword in his hands, just glaring at Gabrielle, cocking his head to the side. "You are not a Hun..." he mused, then sliced the flag pole in half and she gasped. "Christ will forgive you," he bowed his head curtly and whistled at his men. "Who is the girl?" he asked.

Gabrielle lifted her eyebrow at the soldier, " _what_?"

The soldier nudged his head towards Xena, "the Hun woman's daughter I assume," he said and the Nicaean soldier turned to see Xena ripping his troops to shreds.

He nodded, "take her," he instructed.

Anastasia's eyes widened, "Gabrielle!" she yelled and another soldier gagged her mouth with a cloth with her arms tied around her back. He kicked his horse and took off exiting the walled area and Gabrielle's mouth gaped.

She threw down the broken flag pole and frowned, turning her head to see Xena slice a Nicaean soldier's head off. There were too many men here and what exactly was she trying to do here? All she saw was a giant cathedral but she was looking for a military compound. Just exactly where was this military compound that Xena was so set on, she wondered?

* * *

The Nicaean general came forward on his horse and faced Xena as she held up her bloodied sword, "you must be Xena," he smiled and she lowered her blade slowly. "Perhaps we can talk in a more calm setting?" he hoped.

She smirked, "your men attacked me first," she chided and wiped the blood off her blade onto her pantleg.

"But you drew first blood," he said and she couldn't disagree with that, it was just a natural reaction for her. "I would be honored to talk to you if you call off your...men," he eyed all of them with swords ready in hand.

Xena frowned, turning her head over her shoulder then nodded curtly at her men. They sheathed their swords and faced the Nicaean general with a tight grin. "You were saying?" she pulled on her horse's reins and the general smiled at her, riding on his horse entering the cathedral with his horse. Xena lifted her eyebrow at that. Is he seriously riding into a church with a horse? Alright.

Gabrielle breathed heavily and finally caught up with Xena. She coughed and Xena frowned at her. " _Xena_!" she took a deep breath. "Anastasia...they took her!"

Xena's eyes widened and she shouted over her shoulder, " **stop**!" she held up her hand and the Nicaean general turned around seeing she was not entering in behind him like he hoped. "You have something that belongs to me," she hissed.

The general smirked, "and what might that be?" he asked.

"A girl, your men took her. She is _mine_ ," she narrowed her eyes and his smile disappeared.

"Your daughter perhaps?" he asked and she unsheathed both of her swords, crossing them over her horse's head. He blinked, "you may have her back once we have our peaceful discussion."

She smiled wickedly, "or I could just cut you up into pieces right here?" she suggested. "I will burn your holy city to the ground," she threatened.

"And then you would be arrested, tried and executed for such an act," he frowned, folding his arms defiantly.

Xena laughed, "your western allies tried that several times, or haven't you heard?" she grinned, "they _failed_..." she hissed.

He smiled at her and tried a different approach. "You don't get her back _until_ we talk. If you refuse...I can't promise that she will be unharmed..." he had a smug smirk on his face and saw Xena's smile disappear. She frowned, glancing over at the blonde beside her.

Gabrielle nudged her head at her, silently telling her to obey. "You can't fight your way out of this one, Xena," she whispered. " _Cooperate_ with them," she begged and Xena frowned at her, though Gabrielle saw in Xena's eyes that she knew she was right. She saw Xena lower her swords and sheath them and she smiled softly, grateful that Xena had listened to her, which never happened.

"Fine," Xena hated to admit to submission, but she didn't want to risk her daughter's life for the sake of her pride.

The Nicaean general smiled, "good, follow me," he trotted inside the cathedral and then called over his shoulder, "but leave your men outside," he said and Xena's eyes widened. She turned to her men and told them to stay, though she brought Gabrielle inside with her, following behind the general.

Once they entered the cathedral Xena saw that it was no cathedral at all and a smile came to her lips. This was a military base in disguise. She turned to see Gabrielle's shocked face. She had been right all along. Holy city my ass, she thought. Hiding behind a god in order to pursue to their military agenda and calling their wars 'holy wars' to justify the slaughtering of people. She didn't need a deity to hide behind, she did it right out in the open, which was probably why she could never get along with these Romans, whether they were from the West or the East.

He hopped off his horse and handed it off to one of the squires. Xena dismounted her horse as well as Gabrielle. Their horses were taken from them and Xena snarled at the Nicaean men. The general slipped off his gloves and eyed the blonde. "Who is this?" he asked.

"My...advisor," Xena grinned and Gabrielle slowly looked up at her with a confused expression.

The general nodded, "uh huh," he turned and walked off, "follow me please," he instructed. "I heard that you have taken Troy and destroyed Attila's capital."

"That's right," Xena nudged Gabrielle to walk with her and the blonde sighed, walking briskly to keep up with her long strides.

"You have become a formidable foe of the great Hun Empire and Western Roman Empire. That is quite extraordinary," he mused and Xena remained quiet, walking behind him. "And you even slaughtered more than half my men out there," he chuckled and Xena pursed her lips. He halted and turned around and she skid to a stop, barely a foot away from him. "It's no matter...I can always recruit more men," he grinned and she lifted a suspicious eyebrow. He turned on his heel and kept walking, "you are an _impressive_ woman, Xena. I admire your strengths, but _we_ _all_ have weaknesses don't we?"

"Yes..." Xena said in a calmer tone, remembering her daughter's life was in this hands of this man, so she opted to play along.

* * *

They walked into what must be his office and Xena looked around the room. It was very empty and ordinary looking. He smiled standing in the doorway, "I will be right back, if you will excuse me," he closed the door and Xena folded her arms.

Gabrielle held her head in her hands and exhaled heavily, "are you seriously going to talk with this man?!"

Xena frowned, "quiet Gabrielle," she walked around the room and saw a huge Nicaean cross painted on the wall behind the general's desk and she smirked.

"What about Anastasia?!" Gabrielle gasped, not believing this and paced around in a circle. "She's your daughter and you're just going to let them take her like that?!"

Xena turned around and grabbed Gabrielle's arm, pushing her into the wall. "I _know_ what I am doing, Gabrielle," she hissed. "It is obvious that he wants to play games with me so I shall play too," she let go of her and Gabrielle rubbed her arm, wincing slightly. She walked over to his desk and found a golden crucifix sitting by his quill and ink pad. She picked it up, examining it with curiosity. "Did you see all of those weapons?" she asked.

Gabrielle folded her arms, "how did you know there was a military base here?"

She grinned, "lucky guess," she set the crucifix down on the desk again and saw a painting of the virgin Mary hanging on the wall. "These people use religion to get what they want," she folded her arms, lifting her eyebrow, staring at the tapestry of the Holy mother of heaven. "They have fallen into the same trap the Greeks did hundreds of years ago." She scoffed and turned around, "what do you think, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle's eyes grew wider and she stared at Xena, "what do I think about what exactly?"

Xena waved her hand around this room filled with religious artifacts and tapestries. "This!" she said.

The blonde shrugged and stepped forward looking at the tapestry of Mary. "I think...these people take their religion very seriously."

Xena smirked, "are you serious?" she walked to the tapestry and stared at it intensely. "This city was founded through war by proxy of religion. Do you not think it is vain of them to do this?" she asked and Gabrielle's mouth gaped. Now she was getting philosophical on her, another side of Xena she had not seen come through in bright colors before.

"Well," the blonde began, "I think it depends on who you ask," she was very careful with the words she chose. "Don't the Huns rely on their deities and ask for their guidance during tough times?"

"They do but I don't," Xena folded her arms. "It is better to rely on yourself for answers instead of preaching to a higher power that may not even exist." She smiled seeing Gabrielle's aghast face. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Gabrielle was about to answer until the Nicaean general made an entrance and Xena turned to face the man. He grinned at the two women and closed the door behind him. He saw that Xena was admiring the portrait of the virgin Mary. "She's a stunning woman, is she not?" he said and Xena said nothing through her tight lipped smile. "Mother of the heavens –truly the most powerful woman in the world," he walked around and sat behind his desk. "Please, sit," he gestured and Xena refused.

"I'd rather stand, I'm sure this won't take long," she teased and he chuckled at her nervously. Gabrielle did on the other hand, take a seat behind Xena to watch this exchange of _games_ as Xena put it.

He cleared his throat, "you said you wanted to invest in our military base by orders of the emperor. That was a lie, Xena."

" _Yes_ it was," she smiled at him and he nodded, now understanding her game here.

"so...why exactly are you here then?" he asked with a serious tone, folding his hands atop of the tabletop.

She leaned on the desk and he leaned backward in the chair. "I want your base." She grinned smugly and he smiled anxiously, trying his best to avoid her enchanting eyes.

He stood up and went behind his chair feeling more comfortable the further away he was from her. He leaned on the chair and stared into her dangerous blue eyes. "I have your daughter, you know. There is no chance in Hell I would give you our base."

She sighed, "if you don't _give_ it to me...I will just _take_ it from you," she winked, tracing her finger along the golden crucifix sitting on his desk. He eyed her finger and pulled away from his chair, now seeing that Xena was indeed being more threatening than reasonable. "And if anything happens to her...I will put you on a pike," she slammed her fist on the desk and he jumped, " _alive_ ," she added.

He chuckled under his breath, "how about I just give you your daughter and you can leave Nicaea with no harm done to you."

Xena laughed mockingly at him, "who is lying _now_?" she teased and her eyes drifted over to the painting of the virgin Mary. "Lying in front of your heavenly mother?" she tisked, "looks like the gates of heaven are closing in on you," she grinned.

Gabrielle buried her face in her hands listening to Xena. She really was pushing her luck here. She wasn't full of bluffs like this man was. All her threats were rule and she was good at this word game, though he was not very skilled apparently. She really didn't want to end up in jail or something for anything she did not do. Guilt by association. _Thank you Xena_.

"Careful Xena, you are not in your territory," he warned.

Xena blinked with wide eyes, "oh? You are right," she nodded and paced back and forth slowly in front of his desk. "I will take your territory, all of the Roman territory and even Attila's too, oh but wait...I already took Attila's lands in the Caspian and Black Seas," she sighed. "I would hate to see all of those gorgeous cathedrals burned to the ground," she pouted and he snarled at her. "I'll tell you what, you give me my daughter and your base and I won't kill any _more_ of your men, how's that sound?" she smiled.

He shook his head, "you're insane."

"So it's a deal then?" she folded her arms and he frowned at her.

"You cannot take Nicaea without going through the council first and you are not part of the council nor are you allies with our emperor."

She scoffed, "councils, meetings, conferences. A bunch of old men gathered around a table every week deciding whether what time of the day is suitable to pray is not ideal for sustaining a city," she frowned at the man, "give me your base and I will make sure your city will prosper tenfold," she negotiated and he was refusing to renege on his decision. She folded her arms with a smug smile. "Alright, we will do this the hard way then." She turned and opened the door leaving the room. Gabrielle got up and quickly followed her.

"What are you planning on doing?" Gabrielle skipped ahead trying to keep up.

"I'm going to burn this holy hell hole to the ground," she walked out of the _cathedral_ and her men were waiting for her. She grabbed her horse's reins and mounted it swiftly.

The Nicaean general ran out of the base and saw Xena on her horse. "I will have you executed for this!" he yelled.

She smiled at him, "I'll be waiting for you," she blew him a kiss and yanked on the reins, circling around herself. "I will be back and when I return I am giving you one last chance to submit to me and give me my daughter," she promised and he groaned, folding his arms. "And if you _refuse_...I'll have a pike with your name on it –or better yet –a crucifix," she winked and trotted off with her men trailing behind.

A soldier ran up to the general, watching the Hun woman ride off freely. "Should we follow her, sire?" he asked.

The general shook his head, "no, let her go. Inform the emperor that I have Xena's daughter," he smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm beginning to believe that Xena is a psychopath. Alright, enjoy and good luck lol. I have introduced a new character here that is important to Xena's background in her life that I have drastically changed ;)**

Chapter 12

The Nicaean soldiers drug Anastasia down to the prison cells below the military base. She had put up quite a fight and even tried to escape twice. The soldiers bound her ankles and gagged her mouth so they were forced to carry her down to the prison until further instruction was given to them.

Coming down the stairwell one soldier whistled at the prison warden whom was leaning against the wall, obviously bored with the lack of prisoners. There were a couple of men there in the cells only because they betrayed the Nicean Council and were awaiting their hearing for weeks now.

"Xander, we have a special prisoner for you," the soldier smiled and put Anastasia down on the ground. She glared at the warden and he raised an eyebrow, staring at his fellow comrades.

"You brought me a _girl_?" Xander looked at the young girl and saw that she couldn't be any older than fourteen or so.

The soldier chuckled with a smug grin on his lips, "oh not just any girl. She is a Hun," he pushed Anastasia forward and she grimaced at the soldier, snarling.

Xander circled around the girl and touched her long dark hair that reached her hips. "You're far from home, aren't you?" he smirked and Anastasia glared up at him. If she were not gagged and tied up, she'd definitely hit him where it hurt the most. "What am I supposed to do with her?" he asked the soldiers.

"The General told us to take her to you and wait until he says to release her," the soldier said.

Xander nodded and dismissed the soldiers. He knelt down and untied Anastasia's ankles. This was a bad move on his part and she kicked his shin then took off running and he grabbed hold of her black dress and she fell on the ground, grumbling. "You're a tough girl, aren't you?" he groaned and grabbed hold of her, picking her up and she kicked her legs trying to get free. "You're going to cause me a lot of trouble..." he huffed and opened a cell and set her down in a chair, tying rope around her body. She mumbled something and he tied her to the chair tightly and she moaned.

He sighed and brushed his hands off on his pants then folded his arms, gawking at the girl. "What is a girl like you doing in the Nicean prison?" he smirked and took the cloth out of her mouth.

"Scum!" she spat out and his eyes widened.

"Hey relax, I'm not going to hurt you, just here to keep an eye on you," he winked and she spat in his face. He frowned and took out a handkerchief and wiped his face. "Alright then," he sighed and pulled up a chair, getting ready to interrogate her. "If you behave, I won't gag your mouth, got it?"

Anastasia glared into his blue eyes as he calmly stared back at her. A smile came to his lips and she immediately distrusted him, though he seemed nice enough and looked a bit too young to be working in the prison as a warden no less. She lowered her eyes, feeling paranoid that he too might take advantage of her like Gurgis did in Pannonia.

Xander leaned back in his chair, examining the girl. "So, are you one of Attila's daughters?" he asked.

She lifted her head immediately, "no!"

"No? You were brought here because you are important, are you not?" he grinned and she remained silent, wiggling in the chair. "You are a Hun, right?" he wanted to make sure and she nodded. "Who do you belong to?" he asked.

"The Queen of Troy..." Anastasia muttered.

Xander scoffed, "there is no Queen of Troy, girl! Come now, tell me who you belong to!" he frowned, staring at the girl.

She smiled and lifted her chin, "there is _now_ ," she said lowly, "I'm sure you've heard of her. Long black hair, blue eyes, warrior and conqueror," she teased playfully and he was growing impatient with her.

To be honest, he had little knowledge of anything outside of the walls of Nicaea and even less knowledge of his own city since he was mainly down here in the prison most of the time. "I don't have time for your riddles, girl," he folded his arms, glaring at the Hun child.

"Xena," she said finally and his eyes widened. "She is my mother and when she finds out what you people have done she will come for me and kill all of you!" she yelled and he stood up from his chair and kept scanning her body then began walking around her. She frowned and watched him carefully, wary of his intentions.

Xander had not heard that name in such a long time and now that he knew that Xena had a daughter and she was kept as prisoner, he knew this was not good. Either Xena had done something to piss off the Nicean General, or the emperor had a few tricks up his sleeve. He circled her and touched her hair gently then came round to look at her face and her big blue eyes that looked so much like Xena's. _Of course, why didn't I see it sooner?_

"You...you're Xena's daughter, you said?" he asked.

"That's right and she will come for me, just you wait," she frowned and wiggled in the chair, trying to get comfortable, but it was no use.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and then quickly left the cell and locked the door. He ran up to the prison guards and grabbed his sword. "Keep an eye on the girl," he instructed then bolted out of the prison.

* * *

The Nicean General, Saxu, was busy discussing his plans with his scribe. He was to send a message to Theodosius at once to inform him of Xena's arrival and that he had her daughter as his captive. He knew that the emperor would be very pleased with this information.

Xander marched into the conference chamber unnaounced and took off his helmet, ruffling his short black hair and cleared his throat. Saxu turned around, smiling at his fine Nicean soldier. "Xander, what brings you here?" he asked and he dismissed the scribe to go ahead and send the letter off to the emperor.

"Sir, I need to speak with you about the Hun girl..." he began and Saxu nodded, grabbing a goblet of wine. He was offered some and Xander refused the wine. "Sir, you do know that girl is Xena's daughter, right?" he asked with wide frightened eyes.

Saxu drank some wine and sat down in the chair comfortably. "Of course I do, why do you think I have her?" he chuckled.

Xander exhaled softly, "if I may be so bold sir, I don't think it is wise to get on Xena's bad side. She is very stubborn and when she wants something, she takes it without any thought of the consequences." He said and the general didn't seem fazed at all. He frowned, "sir, I know Xena very well –"

This caught the general's attention, "do you, Xander? How fascinating..." he smiled as he sipped his wine. "How do you know the Hun woman?"

Xander sighed, "she is not a Hun first of all," he said and this shocked the general. "And I just know her from past encounters..." he said lightly, trying not to give his boss any vital information.

"Look Xander, I don't have a problem with the girl, it's Xena that is the problem. She wants our military base and she must understand that she can't have everything she desires, so I took her daughter," he grinned and stood up coming closer to his soldier. "You are a fine soldier, Xander. Don't disappoint me," he pat his cheek then walked off.

Xander frowned and stormed off out of the chamber room. He rounded a corner and was now alone, he leaned against the wall, staring at the long foreboding hallway that lead to the prison down below. He didn't know why Xena would come all the way to Nicaea in the first place. He hadn't heard from her in many, many years and never expected to hear about her ever again. He didn't want to go down into that prison again to see Xena's daughter. She looked so much like her and he couldn't believe that Xena had a daughter anyway –he never thought that Xena would have any children of her own and didn't even know if she was alive after she left Amphipolis so long ago.

He walked back into the prison and peered into the cell where Anastasia was. She was still trying to get out of the chair and he kept staring at her, though she was oblivious to his presence. The longer he stared at the girl the more she reminded him of Xena when she was that age. She was beautiful and had long dark hair and big blue eyes as well. He never thought he'd see something that reminded of him of all the years he missed.

Stepping away from the cell he took a seat on the bench in the hallway. He reached in his pouch on his belt and pulled out two blue green stones that he had kept for years when he was a child. A smile came to his lips as he stared at the stones in his palm. He enclosed his fingers around the stones and kissed his palm, putting them back in his pouch. It was probably a silly thing to keep stones around in your pocket for years, but they were special to him. It reminded him of a much simpler time and reminded him of his best friend –his sister, his twin sister, that he had not seen in so many years and feared that she had disappeared off the face of the earth never to be heard from again.

* * *

Xena set up camp outside of Nicaea and unfortunately it was not far enough to get away from those awful church bells that she hated so much. No matter how far they were, she was sure one could hear them even from miles away. She told her men to keep an eye open for any attacks though she knew that the Nicaean army would not dare attack her, even though she was dangerously close.

She stood outside of her tent and threw daggers at a tree, hitting the center of the trunk each time. Gabrielle walked over with a bag filled with fresh parchment and ink. She set the bag down and watched Xena throwing daggers at the tree mindlessly. Everyone else seemed to be minding their own business and her men were guarding the area thoroughly. She saw that Xena was extremely upset and instead of talking about it, she decided to use daggers to release her tension deep within her.

Gabrielle carefully approached Xena and folded her arms and watched her throw yet another dagger at the tree. "You have very good aim," she said and Xena turned around with wild eyes. She cleared her throat, "I know you're angry about what happened, Xena."

Xena smirked and threw another dagger at the tree, straight in the center once again for the tenth time. "You think you know me so well, don't you?" she teased and picked up another dagger, closing one eye, focusing on her aim. She tossed it forward and it landed two inches away from the bull's eye. She grimaced and picked up another dagger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blonde offered.

"What's there to talk about?" Xena frowned and threw the dagger and missed the center yet again. "God damn it!" she growled and marched over to the tree, retrieving all of the daggers yanking them out the bark.

Gabrielle sighed, "I think it would be good for you to talk about it Xena. It might make you feel better," she said and Xena walked over to her with a handful of very sharp daggers. The warrior woman smiled at her deviously and placed the daggers into Gabrielle's arms. She huffed and tried not to drop them all at once. Xena picked up a dagger and aimed at the tree. "It's not your fault that the Nicaean soldiers took your daughter, you know," she said, struggling to keep the daggers in her arms as well as not to get cut by their sharp blades.

Xena threw the dagger and hit the center at the first try. She smiled and took another one from her slave's arms. "It _is_ my fault, Gabrielle. I became distracted," she grunted and threw another dagger at the tree and it struck the hilt of the previous dagger.

"How were you supposed to know they were going to take her?" Gabrielle frowned.

"I should have been more careful, but I was not thinking about her, I just wanted to kill all of those men!" Xena snarled and continued throwing the dagger one after the other, missing every time now. "I made a promise to myself," her eyes narrowed and threw another dagger at the tree, "and I failed!" she turned and Gabrielle held the last dagger in her hand. She reached for the blade and Gabrielle pulled her hand away and her eyes widened with fury.

"Throwing daggers mindlessly at a tree isn't going to get you anywhere, especially when you're upset," the blonde said and tapped the blade against her palm. "Anger clouds the mind, Xena and you're fuming. I can almost the smell the burning of your flesh from here," she philosophized and Xena raised an eyebrow.

Xena folded her arms with a sneaky smile, "you're right Gabrielle," she nodded, "I should use a human target," she turned and walked off to go find some unlucky soldier to be her victim.

Gabrielle gasped and ran after her, "that's not what I meant!" she ran in front of her and Xena glared down at her. She pointed the dagger at her, "just stop, please, for the love of god!" she begged and Xena placed her hands on her hips, frowning deeply. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she threw the dagger into a filled wine skin and it squirted all over one of the men. He growled and stood up, glaring at the blonde. Xena smiled and waved her hand, dismissing him. He wiped off of his face with the back of his hand and sat down grumbling to himself. " _Now_...will you talk with me?" she asked hopefully.

* * *

They sat inside of Xena's tent and obviously Xena was not keen on "talking" with Gabrielle but she insisted and she was willing to listen to what she had to say. Gabrielle sat down on the bed, opposite her and eyed the wine bottle Xena had close to her bed. She grabbed it and put it behind her back with a smug grin. Xena eyed her cautiously and folded her arms, leaning against the pillows.

"Stealing my wine, Gabrielle?" Xena smirked.

"No, I just don't want you to drink any of it," the blonde teased back. "So, what is your plan to get Anastasia back?" she asked.

Xena's frown reappeared on her lips, "I'm going to burn that city to the ground like I said. That was not a bluff."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "don't you think that is a bit much?"

Xena leaned forward with a grand smile, "I want their base and I'm going to take it. Who are you to question me anyway?" she scoffed.

"Someone who cares," the blonde added and Xena averted her eyes from her gaze. "Burning down the city isn't going to make the general give your daughter back to you. In fact, it is going to do the opposite –he'll never give her back to you if you continue to threaten him and his holy city."

The raven haired woman sighed, "I want her back, Gabrielle," she lifted her eyes and Gabrielle saw sadness in those eyes of hers.

Gabrielle nodded, "I know you do and we're going to get her back," she smiled. "I tried to save her..." she admitted and that sparked Xena's interest immediately. "I hit one of the soldiers with a flag pole," her cheeks blushed, "it didn't work obviously," she mumbled.

"You don't know how to fight, Gabrielle. You hit me with a pitch fork," Xena chuckled and Gabrielle rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, slightly ashamed at her poor intent to attack Xena and it was _very_ poor. "Perhaps you should learn," Xena raised her eyebrows and leaned against the pillows, relaxing, folding her arms, staring mysteriously at the blonde.

Gabrielle shook her head, "no thank you. I don't want to kill people for a living like you," she kept shaking her head and Xena kept grinning at her like she had an evil plan in her mind, she saw it in her steely eyes. She took out a quill from her bag and brought it forth, waving it in Xena's face. " _This_ is my weapon," she smiled.

Xena laughed mockingly, "what will you do with _that_? Stab people with it?" she slapped Gabrielle's hand away from her face as her laughter died down.

"Words can be more powerful than swords, Xena," she replied and put the quill back into her bag.

Xena stopped laughing and her eyes widened, staring at Gabrielle as she reorganized the things in her bag. She suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Gabrielle, you are the light of my eyes," she said and the blonde lifted her wide confused eyes.

" _Excuse_ _me_?" Gabrielle barely said above a whisper.

"I use fancy words to get what I want _without_ threatening the Nicaean general," Xena leaned forward and grabbed onto Gabrielle's arm. The blonde's eyes grew warily and kept looking at Xena's hand and back into her eyes. "I –no, _you_ –will write a letter to the Nicaea Council explaining why I want the military base," she tapped her chin, letting go of Gabrielle's arm and the blonde held in her breath. "Yes, they use religion and politics to get things done here. It's like Greece, yes?" she asked.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, "I guess it is."

Xena scooted forward and Gabrielle leaned back slightly, feeling like her personal space was indeed being invaded. "How does one go about seeing the council? Surely _you_ know the process?" she asked for her help and the blonde blinked rapidly at her, unsure what to say.

"Well, first um...you present your case to the councilmen in court," she said and Xena listened intently. Gabrielle smiled nervously and scooted away from her slightly. "And then they weigh the pros and cons of your case," she continued, "and then they see if it will benefit them and go over the case to see if they approve it or not."

Xena nodded, "and how long does that take?" she felt super ignorant at this moment, but was glad she had Gabrielle here with her.

Gabrielle frowned, "well...it could take days, weeks, even months..." she hated to admit and saw Xena frown.

" _Months_?!" she growled, "I don't have time like that to waste. Time is too precious to me..." she frowned and tapped her fingers on her knee impatiently.

"There is another way," Gabrielle interjected and that caught Xena's attention. "You could give them an ultimatum." She offered and Xena frowned, lifting her eyebrow suspiciously. "Look, you go in there and present your case as to why you want their military base and your daughter, and if they refuse, you can..." she couldn't believe she was about to say this, "wage war against them..." she muttered, feeling ashamed for saying such a thing. She hated violence, though she realized that being with Xena, violence was inevitable and unavoidable.

Xena smiled wickedly, "I like the way you think Gabrielle."

"I just want to say that I condone violence and think it should be avoided at all costs..." the blonde said and avoided Xena's smile.

Xena stood up and adjusted her corset, and brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "Sometimes violence is the way to victory although...speaking your mind can be _another_ way," she hummed to herself and exited the tent.

Gabrielle followed her hastily and saw she was already on her horse. She stuttered, "w-where are you going?!"

"I'm going to see that Nicaean General and give him another chance," she whistled at her men and they immediately hopped on their horses.

"Are you kidding?" Gabrielle shook her head, "you're just going to waltz in there? I don't think they're going to allow that..."

Xena frowned, "I am coming in peace, Gabrielle." She yanked on the reins and Gabrielle ran in front of her before she took off. "Out of my way!" she growled.

The blonde panicked and she put her hands up, trying to think of something to stall Xena. "Let me go in your place," she offered and Xena scoffed.

"Yeah right," she pulled the reins and Gabrielle grabbed the reins, preventing the horse from riding. She glared at her with squinted eyes.

"I am not a threat to them. If you let me be your voice, I can get through to the general," Gabrielle hoped that she had convinced the woman. She saw the gears turning inside of Xena's head and her eyes flicker back and forth thinking silently to herself. "I can talk my way out of anything," she gave a big cheesy smile and Xena rolled her eyes.

"You're not wrong on that, you talk a lot," Xena sighed, "fine Gabrielle, you can talk for me, but I want everything that I say to come out of your mouth!" she frowned and the blonde bobbed her head anxiously. "Or you won't _have_ a mouth," she smirked and traced her lips with her fingertip and Gabrielle nodded her head slowly, getting the picture.

* * *

Flavius Aetius waltzed into the throne chamber inside the grand fortress in the heart of the Eastern Empire –Constantinople. The city founded by Constantine The Great himself –what a legend, Aetius thought. He probably never knew what an impact that this city would make on the rest of the world, if only he were here to see it in all of its glory.

He walked forward and bowed his head to the emperor, Theodosius, smiling at the middle aged emperor. In his mind he thought that Theodosius would make a far better emperor of Rome than that silly numskull of an emperor, Valentinian. He put all his predecessors to shame. He was not fit to be the face of Rome, yet his dear mother was the real head figure in Rome, making all of his decisions for him while he simply wore the laurels.

"Your majesty, I apologize for coming on such short notice," the commander said.

Theodosius shook his head and stood from his throne, walking over to the blonde commander. "I am glad that you have come here, Aetius. Trouble arises in the east as it does in the west, am I right?" he smirked, hinting that Xena was the trouble he spoke of.

Aetius nodded, "yes sir, I'm aware of Xena. She is in dangerous proximity to your city."

The emperor chuckled a bit, "oh she is even closer than you think, Aetius..." he stared at the tapestry of the holy war fought in Constantinople hundreds of years ago, only to remind him that Constantine was a great emperor as was Justinian, and they had foes. Now he had one too –Xena. He turned around facing the Roman commander, "I have just received word from General Saxu in Nicaea," he snapped his fingers to his scribe and the man ran to get the letter that was sent just this morning.

The Roman frowned, "and what news did he bring?"

Theodosius was brought the letter and he handed it to the commander. Aetius opened it and quickly skimmed the words on the parchment. "It seems that our Hun woman has entered Nicaea and wants to take our famous military compound."

Aetius groaned and folded the letter back up, "how did she know that you have a military base in Nicaea?"

The man chuckled, "you underestimate Xena –something that I did _not_ do, my friend," he sighed and sat back down in his throne, tapping his fingers on the armrests. "I have agreed to ally with Attila and move his capital to Aquincicum and I'm glad that I did because Xena ransacked Pannonia with less than one hundred men – _one_ hundred men!" he reiterated. "She is dangerous."

"You allied with Attila?" Aetius couldn't believe it. Perhaps Placida was right and he should have stayed allies with the Hun king and now he was allies with Rome's eastern counterpart, which meant they had the upper hand now in everything. Not like Valentinian would care anyhow, he told himself.

"You and your emperor left the Huns alone and defenseless, knowing that Xena would return with a vengeance," Theodosius said and the commander frowned deeply. "It would have befitted you to remain friends with the Huns, Aetius." He grinned, "and perhaps we would not be having this discussion."

Aetius cleared his throat, "well actually your highness, I wanted to come here to rebuild bridges between Constantinople and Rome. As you said, we underestimated Xena and made a mistake breaking our alliance with Attila. I see now that you have more control than Rome's emperor..."

Theodosius' batted his eyelashes, "come now, Aetius, don't say such words. They could get you killed," he chortled. "But, I must agree with you. Valentinian is not fit to be a ruler and allows his old hag of a mother make all of his decisions," he rolled his eyes.

The commander nodded with a subtle smirk, "quite right, your grace," he stood and tapped his boot on the floor. "What can Rome do to aid you? You have Xena in your backyard yet you do nothing to stop her. Why?" he had been trying to catch Xena for a month now and so far she had caused so much death and destruction than any war that lasted for a couple of days.

The emperor sighed, "ah yes well, she has not done anything to Nicaea so far. She has made numerous threats to burn down cathedrals in Nicaea but she is as dormant as Mount Vesuvius."

" _All_ volcanoes erupt sir," Aetius grinned mischievously.

"Yes...yes they do and she comes through so quickly, destroying everything in her path," the emperor added and rubbed his bearded chin contemplatively. "I'm sure General Saxu has the entire base guarded, waiting for her return," he could only hope. Aetius nodded and then a smile appeared on Theodosius' face. "Oh and _one_ _more_ thing," he held up his finger and the commander lifted an eyebrow. "General Saxu took it upon himself to capture Xena's daughter in order to negotiate with her, so now...we are sure she will not leave Nicaea until she gets her teenage daughter back."

Aetius' eyes widened as the emperor said that. He had no idea that Xena had a child let alone a daughter and what a brilliant plan. That black hearted witch must have some light in her heart after all, he thought. He furrowed his eyebrows thinking back more than a decade ago or so and rubbed his chin pensively, recalling when he first met Xena and then saw her again when she came to Rome. His memory was so fuzzy of that moment but then he frowned thinking about it. Yes, now he remembered. When he recalled his memory of meeting Xena, she was pregnant and it was pretty obvious, though nobody batted an eye about it, not even him.

He smiled towards the emperor, "our Hun foe is a mother and like all mothers –"

"They will do anything to protect their young," Theodosius took the words right out of the commander's mouth.

"I'd like to see this daughter of hers," Aetius folded his arms and the emperor smiled widely.

* * *

Xena sat on her horse waiting outside the gates of the military base and Gabrielle looked at all the guards. "You remember what I told you?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle nodded, "I got it, don't worry," she smiled and walked off. Xena sighed and really wanted to go with her, but obviously those guards weren't going to let her through at all, but as Gabrielle said, she was not a threat nor was she a Hun –this could prove to be an advantage in the long run, Xena told herself.

Gabrielle approached the gates and the guards immediately blocked the entrance with their javelins. She pulled the blue veil over her wavy blonde locks and smiled at the men. "I have a message for your general," she said and the men glared down at her. "I come as Xena's emissary to negotiate," she said firmly, crossing her arms. "She's not going to come close to your base, you have her word," she leaned forward and the men looked to one another then stared down at Gabrielle.

"One moment," one of the guards disappeared into the compound and Gabrielle turned her head over her shoulder looking at Xena sitting on her horse patiently from a fair distance. She smiled at her softly and Xena narrowed her eyes.

Moments later the guard returned and allowed her to pass, "General Saxu awaits you," he said and she exhaled sharply, feeling her stomach in knots already. She entered the base and the guards blocked the gates, gawking at Xena as she waited on her horse with a horde of men behind her.

* * *

General Saxu stepped out of the cathedral disguised as the base and smiled at the blonde petite woman. "Xena has sent you to negotiate has she?" he smugly grinned. "What was your name again?"

"Gabrielle," she answered and he nodded. She began slow, remembering to pace herself and not seem like she was nervous at all. "Xena wishes to make a case with the Nicaea Council."

Saxu's eyes widened, "a case? On what grounds?!"

"She wants your base and as _we_ _both_ know, you're not going to give it to her," she smiled nervously, then continued, "if she represents herself in court to take your base then you will give her daughter back as part of the deal."

The general laughed, "she is mad!" he yelled, "there is no way in Hell the council will ever agree to give her this base! This is a holy city, a Christian city might I add and she is no way a devout Christian!"

Gabrielle felt herself losing this negotiation and if she did then she'd have to return to a very angry Xena and she didn't want that. The general had already made up his mind about the deal and she began to think on her feet. "What if she gave you half of her men from Troy? She has one thousand Hun soldiers. They are fierce warriors and were able to take on the Romans and Attila's men with few casualties," she grinned and he frowned, thinking it over. Now she had abandoned Xena's plan and made up her own plan to win this Nicaean general over. She didn't really know what side she was on anymore –Xena was a terrible person, yet, she wanted her to win at the same time. The irony, she thought.

"She has agreed to this?" he asked and she nodded her head slowly. "A thousand soldiers?" he asked and she nodded once more. "And what of her wealth?"

Gabrielle froze and hadn't really discussed that part with Xena and had no idea how much money that Xena had at all. She assumed that she didn't have much because it wasn't like Attila paid her to do her job and she probably stole money from various clans and places she raided in the past. "That is...up for discussion..." she lamely said.

Saxu smiled at the blonde, "alright Gabrielle, Xena may present her case to the council, but I will not release her daughter until the negotiation process is complete.

She nodded, "understandable," she smiled and turned to walk away. She exhaled heavily and felt like a heavy brick was on her chest the entire time. She looked beyond the gates and saw Xena still sitting on her horse surrounded by her men. _Oh no Gabrielle, what did you just do to yourself? Signed your own death warrant that's what._

* * *

Xander heard someone talking to General Saxu from the prison below. He stood up from the bench and walked over to the barred window. He stood on a bench underneath the small opening and saw Saxu speaking with a blonde woman and heard Xena's name mentioned. He then saw the woman walking away and he squinted his eyes trying to see beyond the gates. He saw a horde of horsemen outside the base. Must be Xena, he thought.

He jumped off the bench and walked over to the cell with Xena's daughter and leaned on the bars staring at her with a small grin. She had not even bothered to get free from the chair anymore. She casually kicked a few rocks on the ground with her boot. He couldn't stop staring at her and was amazed at how much she reminded him of his sister when she was younger.

Anastasia lifted her head and saw Xander glancing at her. She frowned, " _what_ are you staring at?" she asked and he felt a bit embarrassed for looking so long, he averted his eyes.

He opened the cell with the key and walked in, closing the gate behind him. He was not usually so nice to his prisoners, though he would a special exception just for her. He smiled and pulled out his wine skin filled with water. He pushed the wine skin close to her face and she cringed, pulling away. "It's just water," he grinned, "I am sure you are thirsty."

She frowned and leaned forward, sniffing the tip of the opening of the wine skin. "My mother told me not to trust people who offer you water."

Xander grinned and he drank from the wine skin, "it's not poisoned, see?" he wiped his mouth and she raised an eyebrow and then decided to take him up on the water, as she was thirsty. "Your mother is smart to tell you that."

Anastasia coughed as she ingested the water too quickly. "Do you know my mother?" she asked suspiciously.

He shrugged a shoulder lightly, "I've seen her once or twice," he winked, keeping secrets to himself. She eyed him cautiously. "But that was a long time ago."

She was curious now, "how long ago?" she asked.

He sighed, trying to count how many years since he had seen Xena. "Before you were born for sure," he teased and she frowned at him, not quite sure of his motives. "What is your name?"

"Anastasia..." she replied warily.

He nodded, " _Anastasia_. That's a pretty name."

* * *

"You did _what_?!" Xena screeched and grabbed Gabrielle and threw her on the ground inside the tent, pinning her to the floor, straddling her legs as she sat on top of her. She took out her dagger from her belt and held it dangerously close to Gabrielle's face.

The blonde's eyes widened, "now Xena...let's not get out of hand..." she said and eyed the point of the blade coming closer to her cheek.

"This was not part of the plan!" Xena snarled and pushed the blade into Gabrielle's cheek slightly and saw her cringe, awaiting for the pain to emerge.

"I didn't have a choice! He wasn't going to agree with what you said! So I just..."

"Devised your _own_ plan?" the brunette hissed, inching closer to her slave's face. "I trusted you Gabrielle..." she looked down at her dress and grinned deviously. She sliced open her dress with the dagger in one clean sweep and Gabrielle's body tensed. She traced the point of the short blade along Gabrielle's bare chest. "Such soft skin you have..." she mused and grazed her fingertips around the blonde's small breast. "Unscathed... _intact_...unscarred" she eyed the healing scar above Gabrielle's right breast and smiled smugly, "oh, except for _that_..." she chuckled and Gabrielle frowned, staring at how she was enjoying this a little too much. "No battle scars for you, sweet _Gabrielle_ ," she smirked.

Gabrielle felt like words have saved her from Xena's wrath not once but multiple times. She figured she should at least try one more time to save her skin –save her life. "I did not lie to the general for my own benefit," she spoke aloud and Xena lifted her eyes, glaring at her. "I was losing the negotiation and needed something to entice him..." she added and Xena lifted a dark eyebrow, continuing to stare at her intensely with those steely blue eyes. "It was the only way I could get him to agree!" she frowned. "Don't you want your daughter back?"

Xena's eyes widened and her grip on the dagger tightened. "Yes..." she whispered.

She felt like Xena was starting to come to her senses and took that opportunity to talk some more, slowly invoking her to release her. "And isn't she worth more than a thousand men and some military base?"

The warrior frowned, "she is my world," she said and Gabrielle smiled nervously at her as she still held the dagger in her hand. "I would do anything for her. I'd die for her if I had to."

Gabrielle nodded her head slowly, "I didn't do this to make you angry I hope you know that. I was trying to help you..."

An eerie grin appeared on the Hun woman's lips again and pointed the dagger down at Gabrielle's bare chest. "Oh yes, you sure know how to _help_ someone..." she replied in a low tone of voice. She glanced down at her breasts again and then slowly sliced the dagger into her sternum and Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, feeling the stinging pain. Blood dripped down to her navel and Xena wiped her finger along her bare skin. She looked at her blood stained fingers and glanced at the blonde below her. Then, she licked her fingers and saw Gabrielle cringe in disgust.

"Virgin blood is always sweeter," she winked. She got off of Gabrielle and wiped her dagger on her pants, "this has been fun Gabrielle, we should do this more often." She teased and Gabrielle sat up, covering her chest with her arms. "You should put some rosemary on that wound before it gets infected," she smiled and left her tent.

Gabrielle's mouth gaped and she looked down at her chest and saw a small cut along her skin. She touched it gently and hissed at the subtle pain. _She has an odd way of saying thank you_...


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: and Gabrielle is slowly getting inside Xena's head...enjoy and thank you for reading, all!**

Chapter 13

Gabrielle awoke inside Xena's tent that she so graciously allowed her to stay in. Yawning, she sat up from the floor and winced at the wound Xena gave her a few days ago. Her fingers grazed her chest and sighed heavily then she stood up slowly, running her fingers through her wavy blonde locks. She came out of her adjoined room and saw Xena's bed was empty and her armor was hanging up on a rack by her bed. Frowning, she grabbed her coat and stepped outside of the tent.

The sun had barely risen and she saw hardly anyone was awake at this hour except for a few men that were guarding the campsite as usual. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her body from the crisp morning breeze. Shivering, she walked through the camp cautiously, almost afraid that someone from the Nicaean army would come ambush them, but that was unlikely.

As she passed through the campground a few of the soldiers grinned up at her and she shyly turned away, going on about her business. At first, she thought she wasn't going to survive living with Xena and her people, but it hadn't been as bad as she expected it to be. Growing up she was taught that anyone who was not of Greek blood was a barbarian and uneducated. Because, why would anyone be educated outside of Greece anyway? When she was first brought to Pannonia she thought she was in for it being surrounded by savages as the Athenians would say. She soon realized that the Huns were not as barbaric as everyone in the western world made them out to be. They were known for going on raids and pillaging villages and lands, but that didn't mean they did not have feelings too.

When she first saw Xena in Athens, she thought she was horrifying, but now, she wasn't quite sure what to think of her anymore. Xena was indeed educated because she could read and write, and not just in Greek but in Latin as well as the Hunnic language too. She was very intelligent, Gabrielle recognized, and probably because of her intelligence, she was still alive. Though, Gabrielle knew that Xena was on many kill lists by many people especially by the Eastern and Western Romans. She had a lot of drive and when she wanted something, she just took it. Gabrielle couldn't fathom that at all –how could someone just take something that is not theirs to begin with?

She was slowly beginning to realize that she had lived in a very sheltered life and being with Xena, she came to find out that she was more naive than she thought. Xena was older than her but with age does not always bring wisdom. Xena was smart, but she was not wise –she is a good huntress, but that's all she is.

Gabrielle walked further out into the less populated area of the campgrounds where all their weapons were held and extra food supply. She squinted her eyes and saw someone standing in the river, surrounded by huge pine trees. Subtly frowning she walked closer to the river.

* * *

Xena stood in the river wearing only a short black skirt and bandeau around her breasts. Her hair was drenched and cascaded down her back, reaching to her hips. She lifted her eyes, looking up at the rising sun and breathed out slowly. Bringing her hands together she then closed her eyes, listening to the fish in the water surrounding her and the birds in the trees nearby.

Gabrielle hid behind a tree and saw Xena standing in the middle of the river, the water reaching to her upper thighs and she raised an eyebrow. _What in the world is she doing_? She pulled her coat tighter around her and saw the fog hovering above the cold river _. Isn't she freezing_? She exhaled and saw her breath escape her lips and shook her head, observing Xena standing so stilly and silently.

Xena heard some rustling and opened her eyes. She sensed someone was nearby and smirked, having an idea who that might be. She held her breath and slowly descended into the water, disappearing entirely.

The blonde's eyes widened and she came out from behind the tree to see Xena go underneath the surface of the water. She took a few steps closer and didn't see Xena anywhere. The river was calm and she figured that Xena would have to come up eventually. Nobody could hold their breath for that long, could they?

After a couple of minutes she expected Xena to rise out of the water but she didn't. Becoming concerned she took a few steps closer to the water and tried to see through the dark river and the fog was not helping. "Xena?" she whispered and got no response. There was no sound at all and why was she in the freezing water anyway? "Xena!" she hissed, but still nothing. She hated to say, but she was beginning to panic and actually worry for the woman's safety.

Xena smirked and walked behind Gabrielle. She rung out the excess water from her long thick hair and stared as Gabrielle bent over, nearly falling into the river. "Looking for something?" she said.

Gabrielle gasped and turned around to see none other than Xena standing behind her, soaking wet. She felt her heart stop for a moment and frowned at her. She adjusted her coat and tried to brush it off like nothing happened and definitely wasn't going to show that she cared in the least. "What kind of idiot goes into the water during winter?" she folded her arms.

Xena raised an eyebrow and grabbed her coat that hung on a tree branch. "This idiot, apparently," she winked and wrapped the large dark cloak around her soaking wet body then walked off without saying another word.

The blonde's mouth gaped and she ran after her then winced as any subtle movements caused her chest wound to hurt worse than it should. She wrapped her arm around her torso and skipped ahead to join Xena by her side. "What were you doing in that river? It's freezing outside!"

"Why were you spying on me?" Xena smiled playfully as they walked through the campground together.

Gabrielle laughed nervously, "I wasn't spying on you!" she scoffed and Xena glanced down at her with teasing eyes. "I woke up and saw you weren't in the tent anymore..." she lamely added.

Xena hid her smug grin and headed towards her tent. "So, you went looking for me?" she teased and entered the tent alone. Gabrielle sighed heavily and stood outside the tent, not sure if she should go in or not. She took in a deep breath and entered through the tent.

* * *

Xena dropped her cloak to the ground and walked over to the fire in the center of the tent. Water dripped off her legs and arms and her long wet hair gently draped over her bare shoulders. She took off her skirt and bandeau. Gabrielle's eyes widened and before, she would have turned away, but this time, she couldn't stop looking at her. She was frozen.

The warrior woman lifted her eyes and smiled seeing Gabrielle gawking at her with wide doe eyes. She rung out her skirt and bandeau over the fire, getting rid of the excess water and lowered her eyes as she draped the clothes on a rack over the small fire.

Standing up she smirked at Gabrielle's shocked expression, though she was not being shy and glancing away like the good girl she was when they met. " _Gabrielle_ ," she walked over and grabbed a gold and black robe, wrapping the sash around her slim waist.

Gabrielle shook her head and folded her arms, staring at Xena's back. She couldn't believe that she just gawked at her like that and longer than she should have. She cleared her throat, "yes?" her voice cracked.

Xena turned around and ran her fingers through her damp hair, fixing her bangs. "Why did you come looking for me?" she smirked, folding her arms, staring at the dumbfounded blonde.

"Well...I wasn't looking for you," Gabrielle grinned as her cheeks flushed, "I just didn't know where you were and I thought maybe something happened because you left your armor here," she said very quickly and looked at Xena's big grin on her lips. She was now mortified and can't believe that she actually admitted that.

The Hun woman smiled, nodding her head. "Alright Gabrielle," she sighed and sat down on her bed, combing her hair silently to herself.

Gabrielle felt anxious and then she sat down on the floor at a fair distance. She was very curious though and asked, "why were you in the river?" she saw Xena didn't even lift her eyes nor respond to her question. "You were so still and focused..." she added in a hushed voice.

Xena lifted her eyes and weakly grinned, "it's something I do before I go to war," she said and combed the ends of her damp hair. Gabrielle frowned and didn't quite understand.

" _War_? But we're not going to war with anyone..." the blonde supposed. "Are you going to attack Nicaea? Is this about what I did? Listen, Xena, I was just trying to help and if your reaction is to fight, then maybe I've failed but –"

Xena frowned, growing irritated listening to the blonde's babbling going on and on. "Gabrielle!" she hissed and Gabrielle closed her mouth instantly. She exhaled heavily, "thank you," she continued combing her hair. "This is a different war: a war with words and I don't do that," she said shyly.

Gabrielle nodded, "what is the point of taking Nicaea's military base anyway? What is your goal here? What do you really want?" she scooted closer and Xena lifted an eyebrow at her, seeing her inch closer and closer.

"Attila has been the enemy of everyone for a long time and I was the one who did all of the work for him," Xena frowned. "I want to make myself known throughout the world and I don't need anybody's help."

"So you'll kill everyone in your path just to get recognized...as what? A savage? A tyrant?" Gabrielle shook her head, "I don't understand you."

Xena smirked and set the comb down, "I'm afraid you never will and that's what makes us so different, Gabrielle," she stood up and stripped down to her bare body again then began putting on her undergarments before strapping herself into her armor. Gabrielle's cheeks blushed and she turned away this time, wrapping her arms around herself. "You're a good girl, Gabrielle," she said and slipped her tight black pants on, lacing them underneath her bust.

Gabrielle turned and quirked her mouth to the side, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Xena cringed and put on her corset, tightening the laces behind her as tight as she could. "You were raised in a respectful family and were taught good values. You were destined to be good, live well and be well." She hissed and tried to tighten the corset further.

Gabrielle quickly stood up and grabbed Xena's hands, "let me help you," she offered and Xena let go of the laces slowly. She smiled and pulled the laces tightly, looping them through the eyes and hooks of the corset. "Just because I was raised differently than you doesn't mean that makes me a good person," she said and heard Xena scoff. "We aren't taught to be virtuous," she said and pulled tightly on the corset and Xena groaned, straightening her spine. She continued, "we learn how to be virtuous. Some people live by virtues and some by vices but I don't think that anyone can be truly virtuous because then we'd be as perfect as god." She tied the corset and took a step backward.

Xena turned around and adjusted the plates on her shoulders, "we aren't perfect, I get it," she rolled her eyes. "Being in this holy place..." she shook her head and grabbed her sword and belt, wrapping it around her waist. "...really gets to you," she sheathed her blade and smiled curtly at her blonde slave.

Her opposite shrugged a shoulder coyly. "You know, you could live virtuously too if you really wanted to."

The Hun woman scoffed and grabbed her boots and sat down on her bed, beginning to lace them up quickly. "And what would I do? Work for the _greater_ _good_?" she chuckled at that idea.

Gabrielle smiled and knelt down in front of her, "it could work!" she said and Xena glared at her. "People would love you, Xena. You have a big heart, I've seen it especially around your daughter," she said and Xena turned away from her, continuing to lace her boots. "You turn off your warrior mode when you're around her, why can't you do that around everyone else?"

Xena finished lacing her boots and grimaced, glaring into Gabrielle's eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, _Gabrielle_ , there are no female leaders in this world. Do you honestly think anyone would listen to me if I were _nice_ to them?" she frowned and stood up, grabbing her cloak.

Gabrielle gasped and stood up and blocked the exit of the tent. "What about the warrior woman, Boudicca? She stood against the Roman Emperor, Nero! She was very fierce!"

"And she made the mistake of allying with the Romans and ended getting herself killed," Xena pushed her out of the way gently and exited the tent, adjusting her gauntlets around her arms.

Gabrielle grunted and followed after her, "well what about Cleopatra VIII? She was allies with Julius Caesar at one point and was the most powerful Queen of Egypt."

Xena frowned, growing tired of these little history lessons Gabrielle was giving her. "And then she had an affair with him and was murdered and that was the end of the Pharisaic dynasty," she placed her hands on her hips, looking at the men getting ready as the sun had risen fully now. "Anything else Gabrielle? Or haven't you been paying attention, all of these _brave_ women died," she replied tersely.

"I think you're missing the point, Xena," the blonde frowned, now she was the one getting frustrated. _How could someone so smart be so blind at the same time_? "They fought for what they believed in and they were kind to their people."

"So what if they were kind? They still had to war against others to get what they wanted and why am I so different from those women?" Xena frowned and circled around the tents, observing her men cautiously. "Unless...you just don't agree with my way at all. Is that what it is?" she smirked deviously.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "of course I don't agree with you, but that's beside the point."

Xena growled and turned around swiftly, "then _what_ is the _point_ , Gabrielle?!" she hissed.

The blonde exhaled sharply, "the point is...people would follow you if you weren't so barbaric and tyrannical."

Xena laughed mockingly, "oh Gabrielle, I don't _want_ followers!" she frowned deeply. "I want to conquer all of the lands around the Black, Caspian and Mediterranean Seas. I don't need followers to do that, I need submitters."

Gabrielle slowly nodded her head, now understanding the direction Xena was going in and it was a dark direction. "So you want to be a queen is that what you're saying?"

Xena shrugged her shoulder, "empress sounds better," she winked. "I will take Valetinian's laurels and Theodosius' throne, but first...I need to play their little game of politics," she folded her arms, tapping her fingers on her silver gauntlets. "I need to get Anastasia back first and if anything happens to her, I will burn this holy city to the ground and abandon my case with the Nicene Council."

"And what of the military base? Isn't that why you came here in the first place?" Gabrielle raised her eyebrow confusedly.

The warrior woman turned around slowly, "I will just build a new one," she smiled wickedly and left the campgrounds to survey the surrounding area. They were pretty secluded in this forest, but she knew that the Nicaean General would come looking for her eventually. He was probably nervous about her being so close to his precious city.

She heard horse hooves trampling on the ground and hid behind a tree, carefully looking at who was entering the city. Gabrielle crept down beside her and she frowned down at her as the blonde nervously smiled up at her. Ignoring her blonde slave next to her she peered through the branches and saw Roman elite soldiers riding into Nicaea. Immediately her blood began to boil and especially when she saw Flavius Aetius riding in the middle, surrounded by his lackeys.

"That self righteous bastard!" Xena growled and stood up, watching as the Romans rode into the city's main road.

Gabrielle squinted her eyes and frowned, recognizing that man. "Is that the Roman that tried to kill you?" she asked.

Xena snarled, "what is he doing in Nicaea..." she tapped her finger against her chin, thinking of all the possibilities.

"He probably knows you are here..." Gabrielle gathered and stood up once the Romans were far off onto the road, now not visible anymore. She watched Xena contemplating in silence. "What are you going to do?"

A smile appeared on the warrior's lips and folded her arms, "I'm going to go find out for myself." She turned and briskly walked off back to the camp.

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "wait a minute!" she grabbed Xena's hand and the warrior snarled, snatching her arm away from her. "Don't do this, Xena. It will ruin any chance of you getting that hearing with the council," she tried to sound reasonable but she saw in Xena's eyes that reason and rationality had left her body entirely. "Don't sacrifice this opportunity just because a Roman came here. You don't even know why he is here..."

"Stop philosophizing, Gabrielle!" Xena growled then turned to her men, whistling at one of them. "Prepare my horse!" she demanded and glared back at Gabrielle before walking away.

Gabrielle frowned, folding her arms, huffing as she saw Xena walk away from her. She was doing so well, she thought.

* * *

Aetius rode inside the gates of the military base and was met with General Saxu waiting at the entrance. He smiled at him and took off his helmet before dismounting his steed. "General," he bowed his head.

Saxu bowed his head in return, "commander, I was not expecting your arrival..." he eyed the plethora of soldiers behind him. "Are you preparing for an attack?" he asked with a sly grin.

The blonde commander chuckled anxiously, "I hear you have a Hun in dangerous proximity..." he raised an eyebrow and saw the general's smile fade away quickly. "Do you know where she is perhaps? Xena, I mean..." he had an arrogant smile on his face at this point.

The general frowned, "I do not know where she is, but I fear she is not far," he curtly replied. "I heard you were not able to catch her not once, but three times," he chuckled and the commander grimaced.

"She has been underestimated," Aetius grumbled. "But..." he smiled, "I was informed that you have her...daughter?" he whispered.

Saxu shared a smile, "oh yes, I have her," he moved out of the way, gesturing for him to come inside his compound, "please, after you, commander," he bowed his head.

* * *

Xander made his rounds to check on the said prisoners and glanced over at his youngest prisoner of war and frowned sadly at her. Anastasia was sleeping sitting up in the chair and he couldn't go against his master's orders to release her, but if he could, he definitely would.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and he turned to see a Roman elite enter the prison. He stood up straight and put on a stoic face. Aetius grinned at him and waved his hand, "you are in charge of this prison, boy?" he asked.

Xander nodded, "yes sir," he answered curtly.

Aetius glanced inside some cells and most were older men, Roman men. He frowned and walked further down the small hallway. He came to the cell that he supposed held Xena's daughter and smiled. "And who is this lovely creature?"

Xander's mouth gaped slightly and he turned to see Anastasia still sleeping. "A Hun girl, sir."

The commander nodded, "open the door," he demanded and Xander stood still. "I said open it!" he yelled and Xander quickly unlocked the cell door and Aetius stepped inside. He walked over to the tied up girl and Anastasia's eyes fluttered open. She groaned and lifted her head and gasped, seeing exactly who he was. He knelt down and saw fear in her big blue eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," he smiled and she tried to scoot away from him.

He reached forward and touched her cheek and she closed her eyes, fearing the worst. He examined her face and then grazed her long dark hair. "You look so much like your mother –a spitting image!" he mused and Anastasia's eyes opened widely. "Although...I see much of your father in you as well."

She blinked, "you knew my father?" she asked and he grinned sneakily at her.

"Of course. What a fine warrior he was..." he sighed and she lowered her eyes sadly. "Your mother and I used to be such friends when you were still in her womb," he winked and she lifted her chin slowly, looking into his light eyes.

Anastasia frowned, "I have a hard time believing that my mother would ever be friends with someone like _you_."

Aetius frowned, "smart mouth, just like your mother," he stood up and circled the girl. He snapped his fingers at Xander, "I want to take her with me to Constantinople."

Xander's eyes widened, "I don't think you can do that sir. I have orders to keep her here," he said, hoping that his sister's daughter wouldn't leave his side. If she went with him then something might happen to her and at least she was safe here.

The commander chuckled, "I rank above your general, boy. I was sent by the emperor himself." He snapped to his soldiers, "take her," he walked out of the cell and brushed by Xander.

The Romans grabbed Anastasia and she fought back desperately trying to get away. "Let go of me!" she yelled and then bit one of the Roman's arms and he dropped her on the ground. She wiggled her arms and the other Roman grabbed her by her hair and she yelped as he lifted her off the cold hard ground. Xander shied away, not willing himself to look any longer.

"My mother will kill you all!" she cried out and then the Roman gagged her mouth with a cloth and she groaned. She was lifted over the man's shoulder and he carried her out of the cell, walking passed his commander.

Aetius smirked watching the girl kicking her legs and listened to her muffled screams. "She's got quite a mouth doesn't she?" he winked at Xander and followed his men up the stairs. Xander groaned and hit the wall with his fist, feeling useless. But there was perhaps another way...

* * *

Xena rode into the military compound after her men took care of the guards at the entrance. They broke through the gates and she eyed all the men on the wall above her, panicking and running around like ants. She grinned and trotted into the center of the compound and then she saw Aetius on his horse getting ready to leave.

" _Leaving_ so soon?" she smiled and the commander turned, frowning seeing her once again.

Aetius pulled on his reins and saw his men readying their weapons. He put his hand up, "hold your fire," he announced and Xena smiled at him deviously. "What are you doing here, Xena?"

"I could ask you the same thing," she teased.

He smiled and then Anastasia was brought out gagged and tied on a horse with a Roman riding in front of the commander. Xena's smile disappeared once she saw her daughter in the hands of the western Roman. Aetius relished in seeing the woman's defeat in her eyes and desperation settle into her face.

"Oh yes, I have found your prized possession. She's a stunning girl Xena," he winked and saw he had awoken the savagery inside of her. "She will make a beautiful wife to someone one day," he chuckled and Xena narrowed her eyebrows, glaring at him.

"Give her to me," she said very calmly and her men surrounded her, forming a wall on each side of her.

Aetius grinned, "that's not how this works Xena. She belongs to Rome now. I'm sure she will make a wonderful _slave_ ," he enticed her.

Xena's eyes widened with fury and she unsheathed her sword, "she has nothing to do with this, Aetius. _Give_ her to me _now_ or I will cut you into pieces."

He tisked and shook his head at the arrogance of this woman. "No," he laughed and waved his hand, allowing his men to charge forward towards her and her troops. He pulled on the reins and went in the opposite direction with his elite guards following behind him with Xena's daughter in tow.

Anastasia looked back and took one last look at her mother fighting off Romans. A tear fell down her cheek and they left the compound through a back exit.

Xena growled and thrust her sword into a Roman's chest and kicked him off his horse. She glanced up and saw archers above her and rode away from the wall as far as possible. She stopped in the center of the compound and her eyes danced around looking for her daughter. She wiped her head around and it was as if everything was in slow motion around her as everyone was fighting one another. The Troy soldiers surrounded her in a circle and she sat on her horse, motionless. _I lost her again_.

* * *

General Saxu stayed inside his safe haven and watched Xena's men tear up the Roman soldiers. He shook his head. She will stop at nothing, he told himself. He felt a hand to come to his shoulder and turned to see Xander.

"Sir, you are aware that the commander took Anastasia, right?" he asked.

Saxu frowned and folded his arms, "you _know_ her name?" he was skeptical and Xander avoided his gaze.

"You will only anger her more, sir. You need to stop attacking her!" he begged and Saxu waved his hand, dismissing his soldier.

"Xander, my boy, that cunt is angered by anything," he chuckled and walked off. Xander frowned and he hadn't seen Xena in many years, but he definitely didn't appreciate her being called such foul names. He grabbed a sword and went outside the compound in the midst of the battle between three sides. Too many men, he saw. Niceans, Romans, Huns.

Xena growled and caught an arrow shooting right at her and broke it in half on her knee. She came out of her daze and left the center of the circle and trotted around as arrows were being shot straight for her. She ducked her head and saw more Nicaean men charging right at her. Her eyes widened and she yanked on the horse's reins and turned around, riding in the opposite direction.

Xander sliced through a Roman soldier and technically they were his allies, but it seemed that in the midst of all this chaos, nobody knew which side they were on. He kicked the dying Roman away and saw Xena riding in circles, trying to escape the arrows. His eyes widened and he hadn't seen her in so long, but she looked just the same to him.

Xena frowned and turned her horse around and decided riding in circles was not helping at all. She rode towards the compound and saw a Nicaean soldier gawking at her. She skid to a stop as she nearly toppled over him and her eyes grew in awe. She recognized that face anywhere and that face was of her brother's –he brother she thought was still in Amphipolis, but apparently not.

Both stared at one another in silence and he smiled at her softly, though she was at a loss for words at the moment. In the midst of being in their own little world he saw an arrow strike right through Xena's left shoulder and she cried out then fell backwards off her horse.

"Xena!" he threw his sword and ran to her, kneeling by her side. She breathed heavily and then stared up at the eyes that mirrored her own. He smiled down at her and then picked her up from under her arms and drug her off away from the battle grounds.

Grunting he put her in the narrow hallway on the left side of the compound and leaned her against the wall. "I'm going to get your horse," he said and ran off.

"Wait!" she called out then winced as she moved her arm. She looked at the large arrow sticking out of her shoulder and broke off the large end of the shaft painfully then threw it aside.

General Saxu came back to the window and saw Xander get on Xena's horse and ride off to the other side of the base. "What the fuck is he doing?!" he yelled and then saw him carrying Xena carefully and throw her over the horse. "What in blazing hell..." he whispered and saw the two riding off out of the base, while everyone else was completely oblivious.

He ran outside and pointed at the two, "follow those two!" he demanded and a horde of Nicaean men quickly mounted their horses, riding off. He growled and then saw the Hun men were obviously not going to let them through. He cursed to himself and watched as some of his men were killed in a matter of seconds. " _Bastards_..." he grumbled.

* * *

Gabrielle waited back at the camp, sitting by Xena's tent, awaiting for her return. She should have never gone there, she kept going over the scenarios that could happen. She sighed and mindlessly poked at the fire alone, still waiting. Waiting seemed like an eternity right about now.

She heard horse hooves and immediately stood up. She hoped that it was not Romans or Nicaeans because she had no way to defend herself. Xena was right, she didn't know how to fight at all, and perhaps she should learn. She ran to the outskirts and saw a man riding in on Xena's horse with...Xena behind him? _What in the world_...

Xander skid to a stop and hopped off the horse. Xena glared at him and he lifted her off the horse carefully. Gabrielle gasped and covered her mouth seeing the large arrow sticking out of her shoulder. "What happened?!" she asked and then turned to the mysterious man, "and _who_ are you?" she frowned, seeing he was dressed in pristine Nicaean armor.

He aided Xena as they walked into the camp and Xena pushed him away and punched him in his jaw. He stumbled into a tree and she cringed, putting her hand over her bleeding wound. He rubbed his jaw and found his footing. " _What_...are...you doing in _Nicaea_?!" Xena yelled and unsheathed her sword, coming closer to him.

"Xena..." he put his hands up, "I'm not here to harm you..." he steered away from her blade as she was dangerously coming closer to him. "I saved you!" he frowned and she let out a loud cry and swung her sword across and he dodged it, stepping to the side. "Would you _stop_?!" he tried to persuade her and she came at him again and he kicked the sword out of her hand and she gasped. He picked up the blade and pointed it at her. " _Xena_ ," he began slowly and she frowned, looking down at her own sword pointing at her. "I know about your daughter."

Xena stopped and felt her heart stop for a moment as she looked into his concerned eyes.

Gabrielle folded her arms and was very confused. "What is going on here?" she asked and Xander turned towards her.

"I'm her brother," he said and the blonde's eyes widened. _Brother_? "Her _twin_ brother," he smiled at Xena, "isn't that right, sister?" he said playfully and Xena glared at him. _Twin brother_?! Gabrielle definitely thought that Xena was not lying about having siblings but a twin brother? What the hell? And he was here in Nicaea...how odd and he knows about Anastasia too. Even more odd. And he's helping her too...even more strange, she thought.

He sighed and flipped the sword around and Xena cautiously took it from him then winced at her shoulder. Shaking his head he wrapped his arm around her and this time, she didn't fight back and Gabrielle lead them both to her tent.

* * *

Xena laid down on the bed and Xander grabbed a dagger from his boot and began cutting off Xena's armor buckles around her shoulders. She grabbed his wrist and he smirked down at her. "You don't want to die do you?" he implied and she let go of his wrist and he continued to cut her armor.

Gabrielle brought over some wet cloths and herbs then sat beside Xena. She hated to admit it, but she didn't want Xena to die, nor did she want to see her hurt either. "Where is Anastasia?" she looked up at Xena's brother.

He shook his head, "a Roman commander took her," he threw Xena's armor off to the side and saw her entire chest was covered in blood and he sighed, judging the size of the arrowhead, this was going to have to be extracted and not pushed through her body to get it out. He looked down at his pained sister, "does Saxu know where this camp is?" and she shook her head in silence. "Well, I'm sure they're sending a party of men to come find us." He grabbed one of the cloths from Gabrielle's hand and dabbed the blood around her wound.

Gabrielle didn't realize how so many things could change or go wrong in such a short time until now. "Are you a Nicaean soldier?" she asked and he didn't answer.

Xander looked apologetically down at Xena and then gripped the shaft and broke it off and she cried out, clenching her fists. Sighing, he threw the shaft aside and opened the wound with his fingers carefully and saw the large arrowhead inside her shoulder. "Do you have any forceps or tweezers?" he turned to Gabrielle.

She nervously looked through Xena's belongings and found a short dagger. She nervously grinned at him and he raised an eyebrow at the dagger. He snatched it from her hand and sighed heavily. "This will have to do I guess," he looked down at his angry sister's face. "Sorry for this..." he began digging inside the wound trying to pry out the arrowhead and Xena cringed, biting her bottom lip.

Xena's hand stretched outward and grabbed onto Gabrielle's arm and then nervously searched for her hand and tightly gripped onto her slave's hand. Gabrielle looked down and saw her fingers intertwined with Xena's and her grip tightened as the pain worsened as Xander continued to dig in the fresh wound. Gabrielle smiled shyly and put her other hand over Xena's.

After a few minutes of prying, Xander finally pulled out the bloody arrowhead. He lifted it up and it was quite large, the size of half his palm. "A souvenir from Nicaea," he joked and Xena breathed heavily, glaring at him. He cleared his throat and wiped his hands on a cloth then stood up. "I'm going to see if your men came back and if we're being followed," he left the tent.

Xena realized she was still holding onto Gabrielle's hand and immediately let go, pulling her arm away. She sat up slowly and Gabrielle pushed her back down on the pillows. Xena awkwardly looked away from her and her cheeks flushed.

"I'll treat the wound for you," Gabrielle offered with a small grin and went off to grab some bandages somewhere in this tent. She knew she had seen them before, but she was searching everywhere for them.

"They're in the red bag," Xena said and Gabrielle looked in the bag and found bandages. She smiled and came back to sit beside her. She began mixing the herbs together and then gently packed the wound with the herbs. Xena winced and the blonde pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry," she said and Xena shook her head, allowing Gabrielle to continue. She was a bit more careful this time and dabbed the blood around the wound with a clean cloth. "So...your brother..."

Xena shied away, "I don't want to talk about it," she muttered and Gabrielle continued to pack the wound.

"He knows about Anastasia..." the blonde pried further and this time Xena didn't even look at her and said nothing in response. "He saved you..." she mumbled, "and he's a Nicaean soldier," she added.

The warrior turned her head slowly and raised an eyebrow at the blonde slave. "Are you finished?" she asked bluntly.

Gabrielle shut her mouth and once she was finished packing the wound she began bandaging Xena's shoulder. She sighed, "don't you think it's strange that he saved you? I mean...Nicaean soldiers don't just do that for anyone you know..."

"Gabrielle!" Xena yelled and the blonde lowered her eyes.

She decided not to bring that up again, obviously it was a sensitive subject. "I was worried something like this would happen," Gabrielle tied the bandage underneath Xena's arm.

Xena frowned, "you were?" she seemed surprised and saw Gabrielle's cheeks flush a vibrant red.

The blonde shrugged a shoulder with a coy smile, "it's just...it really upsets me when you do these things..." she said shyly and was finished fixing her wound then stood to leave her side until Xena grabbed her hand.

Xena raised an eyebrow at the petite woman curiously, "why would you be upset by the things I do? And what _things_ are you talking about...?"

Gabrielle now felt all her hairs stand up on her body as she felt Xena's hand wrapped around hers. "Your...irrational decisions," she admitted timidly. "And it's just...I don't like to see people get hurt," she let go of Xena's hand and walked away quickly to put the cloths back where she found them. She exhaled slowly, staring at the tent wall, trying to collect her thoughts. _What are you doing, Gabrielle_?

Xena sat up and was about to say something until Xander burst into the tent. He said in baited breath, "your men have returned and said that Saxu sent out some mercenaries to find you –me," he lowered his eyes and Gabrielle didn't dare turn around. He felt a lot of tension in this tent and he looked to his sister. "We need to leave this place."

" _We_?" Xena frowned, "since when are _you_ part of this?" she stood up and pulled her cloak over her, trying not to move her shoulder too much.

He folded his arms, "I saved you, Xena and I betrayed my leader for _you_."

"I didn't _ask_ you to do that," she grumbled and brushed passed him, exiting the tent. Gabrielle finally let out her breath she had been holding in once she left.

Xander chuckled at his sister's behavior and marched after her. "Hey!" he yelled and Xena didn't even bother turning around. "When did you become such a bitch, Xena?!" he said and she mounted her horse, staring at him with a blank expression.

"I'm not the Xena you once knew, Xander," she pulled on her reins and saw Gabrielle exit the tent, looking very sheepish.

He stood shaking his head and all of her men were surrounding behind her on the lookout for Saxu's men. "I save you and this is how you treat me!" he couldn't believe it. "I even treated your daughter better than any of my other prisoners!"

She smiled, "oh, so you're a prison guard?" she chuckled softly. "Figures."

"And you're an insane warlord!" he spat back and her smile disappeared. "You should have never joined those Caspian Huns!"

Gabrielle looked to Xena with a confused face and now she really needed to know more about Xena, though now was not the time. She felt the need to interject, "um, Xena," she said and the warrior turned her head towards her. "He knows this area very well. He could help us find Anastasia."

Xena lowered her eyes and thought of her daughter in the hands of Aetius. She had no idea where he would take her and why he even cared, but obviously he had some kind of agenda. She wasn't willing to risk everything in order to lose her daughter. She let out a heavy sigh and turned to her brother.

"Fine," she said then whistled at one of her men. "Give him a horse," she demanded and Xander frowned up at her. She then looked to Gabrielle and stretched her arm out with a subtle smile. Gabrielle looked at her hand then to her warm eyes. She smiled and grabbed her hand, and climbed atop the horse.

Xander mounted the horse and stared into his sister's eyes. She frowned then softened for a moment, "thank you," she said.

"That's a start." He pulled on the reins and trotted off. Xena grimaced and then trailed behind him, allowing him to lead the way.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around Xena's waist tightly as they rode off through the thick forest. Xena smirked and followed her brother.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: title means "calm army" in ancient Hunnic language. Very tense stuff here. Good luck all and thanks for reading along ;)**

Chapter 14 -оъда пһілліпұһіл

Aetius rode into Constantinople after he fled from Nicaea only a couple of days earlier. He was sure that Xena was going to stop at nothing to get what she wanted and she obviously not the best at negotiating either. He knew that little fight between the Nicaean soldiers and Romans were just a minor distraction for her. She was alive, he knew that. She always managed to live even in the hardest times. He could never understand how God could be on her side constantly. She had many angels guarding her that's for sure.

He dismounted his horse outside Theodosius' fortress and took a good look at the Hun girl, tied up sitting on the horse. He gave her a big grin and she snarled at him. He snapped his fingers at the man holding Anastasia. "Bring her inside with me," he instructed and waltzed into the palace.

The Roman lifted Anastasia off the horse and she kicked him in the shin. He growled and grabbed her by her arm firmly and she winced. "Don't make this more difficult on yourself, girl!" he hissed in her ear and pushed her forward to walk behind his commander.

Flavius Aetius entered the throne chamber and he saw the emperor speaking with Attila. All eyes were on him now and the Hun king frowned deeply once their eyes locked. "Your highness..." he bowed his head and Theodosius stood from his throne and stepped aside from Attila.

"Commander, you are back from Nicaea so soon..." the emperor observed and then saw a Roman manhandling a young girl, which by the looks of it, he proposed it was Xena's daughter. He grinned and stepped closer, "is this the daughter?" he touched Anastasia's cheek and she snapped her head away from him.

Attila's eyes widened and he locked eyes with Anastasia. Her eyes were pleading and begging to be saved. He felt bad for her and why in the world would Romans want this girl? "You _kidnapped_ Xena's daughter?" he asked as his temper was rising slowly. He and Xena may not be allies anymore, but her child had nothing to do with this feud and he too promised to protect her daughter since the day she was born, no matter the circumstance.

Aetius nodded, "why yes Attila. She looks just like her doesn't she?" he mused and the Hun king stood shaking his head in shame then he began laughing.

Theodosius turned and frowned at the Hun's laughter, "what exactly is so funny?"

"You need to give her back to Xena," he chuckled and the two Romans were glaring at him now. "She will come here and destroy everything," he warned them and his laughter died and he folded his arms. "You are opening your city to the gates of Hell. Give her back before she comes here and kills you both." He eyed Anastasia and she smiled at him through her gagged mouth. A small glimmer of hope was in her eyes and he smirked at her.

It was now the emperor's turn to laugh and Aetius shortly joined in with him. "Attila, my friend!" he sighed and placed his hand on the Hun's shoulder. "You worry too much. She doesn't even know where her daughter has been taken."

Attila shook his head, "no Theodosius, you don't understand. Xena will find her and when she does, she's going to crucify you. I'm trying to warn you, I know her very well."

Aetius frowned and glared at the dark haired Hun. "You seem to care a lot about Xena's daughter," he observed and Attila averted his eyes elsewhere, pretending he didn't say that. "Disappointed that she isn't _yours_?" he chuckled, teasing lightly.

Attila snarled and came within inches of the commander's face, " _you_ are repulsive! I would never bed Xena. She was like a sister to me and despite our _differences_...I made a promise to her!" he looked at Anastasia and sighed softly. "Let her go before Xena comes here and burns your city to the ground," he shook his head and marched over to Anastasia and took the cloth out of her mouth.

"Attila!" she smiled up at him with teary eyes. He winked at her and he pushed the Roman off of her and untied her arms and wrists. She flung her arms around the king's neck and he embraced her warmly. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

Theodosius clapped his hands slowly, "well isn't this little reunion so nice," he sarcastically said and Attila turned with his arm wrapped around Anastasia. "You can't do this, Attila. She is my bargaining tool to get Xena to leave Constantinople."

Attila smirked, "you are a fool if you think she is going to leave without a fight." He saw the anger in the emperor's eyes and the arrogance steaming off of Aetius. "I'm taking Anastasia with me. When Xena comes here, tell her that I have her daughter and _I_ will deal with her," he frowned and grabbed the teen's hand, storming out of the throne chamber.

Aetius' mouth gaped, "you're going to just let him walk away with her?!" he shouted at the emperor.

Theodosius waltzed back to his throne and wiped his finger on the armrest. He smiled sneakily and looked up at the Nicene cross above his throne. "Attila says he knows Xena very well, which he does," he paused and the commander folded his arms, loving to hear this. "Perhaps this will be better. We will simply tell Xena that Attila kidnapped her daughter," he turned and saw the shock on the Roman's face.

" _Sir_ ," Aetius laughed nervously, "that is _not_ going to work!" he growled, "did you not see how he reacted when he saw the girl?! He loves her as if she were his own blood!"

"You're missing one thing, Aetius," the emperor smiled eerily, "Xena hates Attila now and he hates her. _Why_ would she trust him with her daughter _now_?"

* * *

Attila walked with Anastasia outside Constantinople's palace walls and she clung to him tightly. He had his camp with his wife and with little men he had left outside the city. He refused to take any hospitality from the emperor, due to his own pride of course.

He peered down at the girl and she was obviously shook. "What are you doing in the Eastern Empire?" he asked in a calm voice.

She looked up at him, "my mother brought me here," she frowned, "she wanted a military base or something," she sighed and Attila brought her closer to his body.

"Military base, huh?" Attila smirked. _Oh Xena, you are ambitious_.

"If you...hate my mother," Anastasia began quietly and picked at her fingernails as they walked together down the dirt road. "Why don't you hate me too?"

Attila's eyes widened and he stopped mid-step and placed his hands on the teen's shoulders, staring at her tear filled blue eyes. He smiled softly, "I don't hate you, Anastasia and I don't think I ever could," he said and she lowered her head shamefully. "And I don't hate your mother either."

She lifted her chin and frowned confusedly at the Hun king, "you don't?" she shook her head, "but...but she killed all of your men and burned down Pannonia!"

He grinned and definitely remembered that night for sure. Xena came in as quickly as she left and wiped out everything in one night then disappeared _again_. "Your mother and I have known each other for a very long time. Even with _everything_ she has done, I don't hate her and I would _never_ hate you either and your mother knows that," he touched her cheek and a smile formed on her lips. "You will be safe with me, I promise."

"Ana!" Ellac saw her standing with his father and she quickly turned her head, seeing the Hun prince for the first time in a very long time. He grinned and ran over to her, almost tripping over a few loose branches in the process.

Her face broke out in a huge smile and he ran into her, wrapping his arms around her. She nearly fell over and hugged him tightly. "It's nice to see you, Ellac."

He pulled away and touched her pale face, "you look really...terrible," he said and she sighed heavily. "What are you doing here in Constantinople?" he smiled, anxious about seeing her again after so long.

"It's a _long_ story," she put it nicely and he grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him down the dirt trail.

"I have time!" he grinned and she smiled as he was forcibly dragging her with him. "Dengi and Ernak will be really happy to see you!"

Attila sighed, shaking his head, as he walked behind those two running off back to the campgrounds.

* * *

Xander saw Xena riding in front of him with Gabrielle and he grunted. He kicked his horse and rode up beside her and she glared at him. "We need to stop!" he yelled and she rode faster. "Is she serious?" he grumbled and grabbed the whip around his belt loop and rode behind her.

Gabrielle looked behind her and saw Xena's brother unraveling a whip. Her eyes widened and she pulled on Xena's cloak, "Xena!" she shook her shoulder and she ignored her. " _Xena_! I think we should stop now!" she begged her but Xena had shut her out and kept riding faster.

He rode up alongside his sister and threw forward the whip and wrapped it around her horse's neck. He skid to a stop and Xena's horse reared back onto his hind legs. Gabrielle gasped and wrapped her arms around Xena's waist tightly so she wouldn't fall off. Xena groaned and pulled on the reins, finally able to settle the horse down enough and he was on all fours now. Snapping her head around she saw her brother holding onto his whip tightly.

"I _told_ you to stop," he frowned and retracted the whip, coiling it around his arm. Xena trotted over to him and he slyly smiled at her angry face. Xena unsheathed her sword and pointed it at his neck.

" _Nobody_ tells me what to do," she hissed and rested the tip of the blade under his chin. He peered down at the long sword dangerously close to his main arteries. She smiled and lifted his chin with a gentle tilt of the sword. "Understand?"

Xander carefully pushed the sword away from his face and hooked the whip back onto his belt. "Whatever you say," he replied tersely. She pulled her blade back and raised an eyebrow at her brother. He sighed, "the horses need to rest. We've been riding for hours." Xena grimaced and wasn't too happy to hear that. His face contorted with concern and he pointed to her shoulder, "you're bleeding."

She looked down and saw blood seeping through her bandages. Gabrielle shook her head and touched Xena's shoulder, "he's right, we should rest for awhile and I can fix that for you."

Later, after everyone had time to rest for awhile per Xander's request. Xena and Gabrielle were secluded from everyone else by a group of trees in the open field on the outer rim of Nicaea. Saxu's men wouldn't dare follow them out this far and even Xena said that they weren't able to catch them outside the military base's gates.

Gabrielle took the soiled bandages off of Xena's shoulder and began packing her wound with fresh herbs. She gently traced her fingers over the wound and Xena looked away to block out the stinging pain. She smiled softly and wiped her hands off on her dress then grabbed some fresh bandages out of the red tote. "You should really be careful you know," she said and the warrior slowly turned and glared at her. "If you keep moving around like this, your wound will never heal," she lamely added and began bandaging Xena's shoulder tightly.

"I've had worse wounds," Xena replied firmly.

The blonde nodded with a small grin on her lips, "I have no doubt. You're really lucky that Xander was there to save you."

Xena frowned and grabbed Gabrielle's wrist tightly, " _don't_ do this, Gabrielle, I'm not in the mood," she threw her arm aside and the blonde sighed and continued wrapping her shoulder.

"Why are you being so mean to him?" she asked curiously and ripped the gauze and tucked it into a layer. Xena wrapped her cloak around herself and winced as she gradually moved her shoulder. "Do you two hate each other?"

Xena turned and saw Xander standing by himself, casually cutting the wheat stalks with a short sword. "No..." she folded her arms and felt Gabrielle come sit beside her. She looked back and smirked slightly. "I never expected him to work as a soldier especially in a place like Nicaea."

Gabrielle leaned against the tree and touched shoulders with Xena's as she inched closer for warmth against the cold breeze coming through. "I don't think he expected you to be what was it he called you...an 'insane warlord'?" she chuckled and received a subtle glare from the dark haired woman. Her smile disappeared and she averted her eyes from her steely gaze. "So...what did you expect from him then if he wasn't to be a soldier?"

Xena shook her head and kept staring at her brother, "I don't know. He hated fighting and war. I guess I'm just surprised." She narrowed her eyes and scooted away from the blonde slave. "Why do you care?" she frowned.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "if I was given the chance to see my sister, I'd be so happy. I certainly wouldn't punch her in the face or threaten her with weapons..." she hinted and Xena groaned softly. "He looks a lot like you," she mused.

Xena raised her eyebrow as she stared at her slave, " _really_ Gabrielle?" she scoffed and stood up from the grassy field as she saw her brother making his way over.

He smiled curtly at his sister and she folded her arms defensively. "How's your shoulder?" he looked to the fresh bandages.

"We should get moving," she brushed passed him and briskly headed towards her horse. He sighed and saw a smile on the blonde's face. He raised an eyebrow at her not-so-subtle expression and then she walked off to go join Xena. He scratched the back of his neck and sighed heavily.

Xander trotted on his horse over to his sister and she was adjusting her cloak clasp around her shoulder and fixing her boots. He cleared his throat and she looked up to him. "I know that the Romans took Anastasia to Constantinople. It's not that far from here. We should arrive by nightfall."

She nodded and said nothing, avoiding his gaze. Allowing the horses a break, she decided not to ride with the speed of Hermes, but to casually trot the rest of the way since they were close to the holy city of the Eastern empire.

* * *

A few hours into the journey to Constantinople, Xander rode beside Xena while Gabrielle decided to walk next to Xena's horse. She decided that she was done riding horses for awhile and not to mention Xena was a crazy horseman riding with the speed of lightning.

Xander looked at his sister and smiled at her. She caught him staring and frowned at his goofy expression. " _What_?" she asked.

He sighed, "nothing," he turned away and looked ahead of them at the dark trail in the forest. " _So_...you had a baby," he brought up casually and she rolled her eyes. "When?"

"Thirteen years ago," she replied curtly.

He nodded, "she's a beautiful girl, Xena. She reminds me of you –"

"Xander, just stop," she interrupted and his mouth gaped, though he didn't bother to retort back. "This isn't about you and I. I just want to get her back and then we can go our separate ways."

Xander frowned and he grabbed her arm, "what is your problem?" she snarled and snatched her arm away, then he grabbed her horse's reins and stopped her in her tracks. "We aren't enemies, Xena. We are friends."

"Why did you become a soldier, Xander?" she asked and Gabrielle's eyes widened, feeling the tension between those two, she decided to step away from Xena's horse.

He laughed, "are you _serious_?!" he continued chuckling and her eyes grew with fury as he continued to mock her. "Why did you become a blood thirsty Hun queen or...or... _whatever_ you are!"

"What happened to the nonviolent brother I used to know? What changed your mind?" she leaned in closer and he frowned deeply at her, his blood pressure rising.

"You didn't give me a choice after you left home, Xena," he admitted quietly and she pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him, not sure what he meant by that. "You remember our younger brother, Lyceus, or did you forget that you got him killed that day?"

Xena's mouth gaped, "I didn't kill him! The Visigoths did and I didn't force him to fight!" she defended herself and he trotted off. She groaned and rode in front of him, grabbing his reins. "I didn't murder him, and you _know_ that!"

"Well, you didn't stop him either," he spat back.

"Neither did you!" she yelled and Gabrielle blinked, watching these two fight in front of all these men behind them as they awkwardly waited on their horses. "You and Toris hid like cowards. You two are the eldest sons, yet you did not fight."

Xander scoffed, "we were losing!" he yanked his reins back from her grasp. "Lyceus was fourteen when he died, Xena, does that mean nothing to you?" he shook his head glaring at her blank slate. "Ditron and Pirro were scared of you –scared of their older sister," he sighed.

Xena lowered her eyes, remembering the frightened looks in her two youngest brothers' eyes. They were only eight and nine years old at the time. They didn't want to come near her especially when she returned home with blood all over her clothes and face, only at seventeen, she thought she knew everything, but apparently not, and still didn't.

"Forget it," he slowly trotted away and whistled to the men to follow him. Xena frowned seeing all of her men following her brother.

"Where are they now?" she called out and he turned around, halting his steed.

"Stagira," he replied and kept riding off in the thick of the forest.

Gabrielle walked over to Xena and tapped her leg gently, "are you alright?" she asked and she looked down at her with soft eyes. "Hey, I don't think he meant what he said. He's just upset."

"Sure," Xena said, though she was completely unsure herself. "Are you going to walk the entire way?"

The blonde chuckled nervously, "no offense Xena, but your riding scares me. You're worse than those chariot racers."

Xena smirked, "suit yourself, Gabrielle," she trotted off and Gabrielle smiled, wrapping her arms around herself, walking beside the horse.

* * *

Attila sat with his wife outside of their tent watching the children sit around the fire, talking to themselves and playing a game. Kreka frowned, seeing Ellac and Anastasia sitting so close to one another. "Why did you bring her here?" she asked.

He was watching his sons and Xena's daughter sitting together and turned to his wife, "what?"

She scoffed, "you brought that _woman's_ daughter here to our camp! Why did you do that?!"

Attila rolled his eyes, "Anastasia is a child and has nothing to do with this... _thing_ between me and Xena," he put it lightly and felt his wife's eyes burning a hole into his face as she glared at him.

"She is _not_ a child, Attila," she shook her head and saw her two sons pile on top of Anastasia, wrestling with her. "In a couple of years she will be a woman and she will be exactly like her mother," she folded her arms.

He chuckled to himself, "sixteen is hardly what I call a woman," he sighed and Ellac pulled his brothers off of the girl and help her off the ground. He brushed her hair behind her ears and Attila frowned.

Kreka smirked as she saw her husband growing irritated seeing the two so close. "At sixteen, she is old enough to carry a child, Attila. _If_ I were _you_ , I'd steer Ellac away from her so she doesn't bear any illegitimate children in the future," she chuckled and stood up to disappear inside the tent.

He rubbed his chin watching those two talking quietly by themselves as Dengi and Ernak played with their wooden swords on the opposite side of the fire pit.

* * *

Ellac gasped, "she tried to take Nicaea?!" he asked and Anastasia smiled, nodding her head. "Wow," he stared at the roaring fire in front of them. "Don't take this the wrong way, Ana, but your mom is crazy sometimes," he smiled and she lowered her head, her cheeks flushing. "I mean, she's pretty nice too, don't get me wrong. She gave me that awesome sword for my tenth birthday!"

Ana smiled widely, "I remember. You know what she gave _me_ on my tenth birthday?" she raised her eyebrow and he shook his head. "A dress," she stated flatly and he didn't quite know what to say to that. Suddenly she smiled and eased the tension. "She gives you a sword and gives me a dress! How 'bout that?"

Ellac laughed, "well...swords aren't really for girls." Anastasia frowned and punched him in the arm. He winced, "ouch!" he rubbed his arm and scooted away from her.

"My mother uses a sword!" she folded her arms.

He smiled nervously, nodding slowly, "yes that's true, but she's different than you," he saw the perplexed look in her eyes. "Don't hit me," he cringed and she laughed playfully and leaned closer to him, grabbing his hand intertwining her fingers with his.

Attila stood up and folded his arms, "Ellac!" he called out and his son turned around, immediately letting go of Anastasia's hand. "I think that's enough visiting for tonight."

The teen boy sighed heavily, "okay..." he turned back to see Ana's sad face and he grinned at her. "We can talk tomorrow, right?"

"Sure," she smiled, "and maybe you can teach me some of those new moves you learned," she hoped and he nodded then ran off to meet with his father.

* * *

Xena followed behind her brother and saw the Roman palace in the center of Constantinople lit by many candles in and outside. She stopped and sighed heavily. Gabrielle looked up at her worriedly, "you're going to kill someone aren't you?"

The warrior peered down at her with a smile, "does that bother you, Gabrielle?"

The blonde wagged her head, "you _know_ it does. But this is your way of handling things and it's none of my business anyway."

"You're right," Xena said and tightened the laces on her gauntlets. Glancing over she saw the distained look on Gabrielle's face, obviously disapproving of her 'ways' as she called it. "You want to know something about me?"

Gabrielle lifted her head curiously and stepped closer to the horse, intrigued, of course.

Xena sighed and looked at the beautiful lit palace up ahead, "when I was pregnant with Anastasia, Attila's uncle was in the middle of a war with the Visigoths. I was commander in chief alongside Borias in Attila's army. After I found out I was carrying a child I demoted myself to second in command and stayed in Pannonia while the army went off on raids and missions without me. I didn't want to risk anything happening to _me_ or her, so I chose to stay behind." She looked at the grin on Gabrielle's face, though she didn't quite understand why she was grinning like a child at the moment. She added, "and _now_ , I will risk _everything_ to get her back."

Gabrielle turned and looked at the palace, "well, I don't know what it feels like to have a child, but I know _if_ I had one, I would do anything to protect him or her."

Xena smiled weakly, "would you kill for this child?" she asked.

The blonde turned around, unsure how to answer and she lowered her head, contemplating. "Probably, I mean...I would _try_ to," she grinned nervously.

"So you understand why I have to do this my way, don't you?" Xena reiterated and Gabrielle nodded her head, now understanding Xena a bit more if she were to be in her shoes.

* * *

Aetius and Theodosius sat inside his personal chambers drinking wine and playing a card game quietly enjoying the evening together. Arcadius waltzed into the emperor's room and bowed his head generously, interrupting their game.

"Your highness," the advisor lifted his head with fear in his eyes, "that Hun woman is here," he said and Theodosius set his wine glass down, frowning.

"Right now?!" he exclaimed and Arcadius nodded. "Brilliant," he groaned and folded his arms. How did she get here so fast? And how did she know that her daughter was brought here? He didn't understand how this woman could be so quick and cunning. "Allow her safe passage through the palace gates."

"But sire..." Arcadius shook his head, fearing that would be a horrible idea.

"Just do it!" the emperor growled and his advisor nodded and quickly left the room to tell the palace guards at the entrance.

Aetius set his goblet down and stood from his comfortable chair, "your majesty, pardon me, but are you insane?" he couldn't believe that he was going to allow Xena just to waltz into his home like this. He paced around the room, "we should have listened to Attila. That woman is mad."

Theodosius nodded with a sneaky grin, "no doubt, but I don't have her daughter, remember?"

The commander laughed aloud, "and you think that will stop her from killing you? _Please_. May God grant you safe ascension into heaven, your highness," he rolled his eyes.

"Let's not talk of death too soon, commander," the emperor exited his room to go meet with Xena.

He walked into his throne chamber and in came marching through the long hallway, Xena. He smiled at her as her cloak flew behind her as her pace quickened and her hair was wild and untamed, just as much as she was. He tried not to seem on the defensive mode and laced his hands together behind him, casually waiting for her.

Xena was granted entrance into the room and she saw Aetius coming through a separate hall and frowned at him. "Bonjour, salut, salve, avete." She eyed the emperor, "where is my daughter?"

Theodosius chuckled and brushed a few dark tendrils behind his ear, "I don't have her, sorry to say."

Xena's eyes widened and she unsheathed her sword and the emperor's guards immediately surrounded her with javelins and blades. "I was told that she was brought here," she growled.

The emperor nodded, "careful Xena, you are speaking to royalty. Where is your appreciation?" he smirked.

She scoffed, "I don't bow to kings nor emperors and I will _never_ bow to _you_."

He frowned, "only a person with equal status does not have to bow..." he warned and she smiled smugly at him. His eyes widened seeing the arrogance of this woman in his presence. "Such bravery Xena..." he chuckled and Aetius rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to ask again," she said and looked at all the men surrounding her in a circle. "She does not belong to you. It is me you want," she pressed and pulled out her second sword and groaned inwardly feeling her shoulder aching.

Xander walked in and saw many Roman soldiers surrounding Xena and he looked around the room, noticing the commander. Aetius saw him immediately and pointed directly in his direction. "You are from Nicaea!" he shouted and all eyes went to him. Xena turned and her eyes grew in fear as she saw her brother standing in the entrance, very baffled. "What are you doing here?!"

Xena shook her head at her brother and he unsheathed his sword, standing his ground. She rolled her eyes and turned around, "forget him. I want her back and I will kill all of your men if you do not comply with me."

Theodosius eyed the young warrior behind her and saw similar features between the two. Both had dark hair, olive skin and icy blue eyes as well as the same nose and even the same height. He smirked and brought his attention back to his _guest_. "I told you, I don't have her. You might want to look closer to _home_ ," he winked and she raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Attila came to visit if you must know. He kidnapped your daughter."

Xena's eyes widened, " _what_?" she spoke in a raspy voice. She shook her head, refusing to believe that. "He would never betray me."

The emperor smiled, "oh, but _you_ have no problem doing that, right?" he toyed with her and she frowned, narrowing her eyes. "That girl is very special to you, isn't she? I'm sure she will make a fine warrior like you someday, unless of course, something happens to her..." he teased.

Xena snarled and swung both her blades around and sliced two Romans in half. Xander's eyes widened and saw more Romans running to attack her. He ran forward and thrust his sword in one of the men's backs and kicked him down. Xena turned around and saw her brother come beside her and she smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

She swung her sword swiftly and decapitated a soldier before her. He fell to his knees and Aetius' eyes widened. This was not working, he thought, she's insane. Another soldier came up from behind and stabbed Xena in her side. She cried out and Xander frowned, grabbing the Roman and threw him across the room.

Aetius approached the emperor, "we should get to safety, sir," he urged as he saw those two were not going to stop.

Theodosius waved his hand dismissively, "oh no, I want to watch this," he grinned.

Xena and Xander killed the last two Romans standing and both breathed heavily. Xena pointed her blade towards the emperor, "where is Attila?" she asked.

He smiled, "outside the walls of the city," he informed her and the commander gasped. _Is he seriously telling her where he is? What is his goal here?_

Xander looked to his sister and both ran out of the throne chamber outside where the rest of the men were.

Aetius growled, "what are you doing?! She's going to attack your ally!"

The emperor nodded, "I know and Attila will come begging to me, just watch," he sighed and walked off, having enough entertainment for tonight.

* * *

Xena and Xander ran outside and Xena groaned, holding her hand over her wound in her side. She bent over and exhaled sharply. He sheathed his sword and wrapped his arm around her, "you are hurt."

She looked up and saw all her men staring at her, including Gabrielle. She cringed and stood up straight, "we need to find Attila," she walked to her horse and mounted it carefully. Gabrielle saw blood on her hand and her mouth gaped.

"You got hurt, again?!" the blonde exclaimed. "You need to fix that!" she touched Xena's wound and she hissed, slapping Gabrielle's hand away.

"I don't have time for that!" Xena grimaced and Gabrielle grabbed her wrist firmly.

"What good are you if you can't fight?" Gabrielle said and Xena rolled her eyes. Xena pulled on the reins and rode off into the forest outside the palace walls to get as far away as possible from the emperor and his men. She wasn't sure if they would follow her or not, but if they were smart, they'd stay away.

A couple of miles out from the palace Xena halted and winced in pain, seeing blood staining her corset and tunic underneath. Gabrielle shook her head and reached into the bag with the bandages. "Gabrielle, don't," she said breathlessly.

"Xena, you are being ridiculous," the blonde replied and Xena glared at her. Xena then pushed Gabrielle off her horse and she fell to the ground. She gasped and looked up at her. "Xena!"

"You stay here," Xena rode off without her and Xander shook his head then followed his sister with the rest of the men.

Gabrielle scoffed and stood from the ground, brushing the dirt off her cloak and dress. _That's it, she's crazy. I officially don't understand this woman_.

* * *

Attila was inside the tent with his wife and he woke up to a loud stampede of horse hooves. He sat up and grabbed his cloak. Kreka's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, "where are you going?"

"Stay here," he grabbed his sword and left the tent. It was dark but a few torches were lit around their small campsite. He saw Xena riding in on her horse with a horde of men behind her. "Oh God," he whispered under his breath.

Xena saw Attila outside of his tent and completely forgot about her seeping wound. "Attila!" she skid to a stop and dismounted her horse, unsheathing her sword. She smiled at him, "I was told that you have Anastasia," she stepped closer.

He nodded, "I do," he saw others coming out of their tents and put his hand up. He put his sword into the ground. "I don't want to fight you," he said, folding his arms.

She smiled, raising an eyebrow, "oh?" she took another step closer.

Kreka stepped out of the tent with a caftan wrapped around her body. She gasped once she saw Xena with a sword, incredibly close to Attila. Xena smirked at the Hun queen, " _hello_ ," she winked and Kreka cringed in disgust.

Anastasia came out of her tent and yawned. She saw her mother standing in front of Attila, holding a sword. Her eyes widened, "mother!" she yelled out and Xena turned around swiftly. She grinned and ran to her as fast as possible.

Xena smiled happily and Anastasia crashed into her, embracing her warmly. "You came for me!" her daughter clung to her tightly.

"Of course I did," Xena winced as her daughter was pressing against her fresh wound she received back at the palace. She then pushed her daughter away from her and pointed her blade at the Hun king. "As for _you_ ," she raised an eyebrow.

Anastasia frowned, "mother no," she stepped in between Attila and the blade.

"Get out of the way, Ana!"

"Mother you don't understand!" she begged, "Attila saved me from the Romans," she said and Xena looked to Attila and he lowered his eyes. She then lowered her sword and Anastasia let out a sigh of relief.

"Is this true?" Xena addressed the king.

Attila nodded, "I made a promise to you and I made sure to keep it," he smiled and Xena raised an eyebrow then sheathed her sword.

Kreka folded her arms, "you made a promise to protect her whore of a daughter?" she narrowed at her husband and Attila's eyes widened, turning towards her.

Xena chuckled softly, "I liked your first wife a lot better," she winked at the Hun king's wife.

Attila pinched the bridge of his nose and turned back to Xena. "We can be friends without being allies, can't we?"

Xena smirked, "I think our friendship has been long gone by now," she grabbed Anastasia's arm. "But...thank you for keeping her safe." Attila smiled softly and nodded.

Ellac saw Xena and that meant that Anastasia was leaving. He ran forward, "Ana!" he yelled out and Xena turned around to see the Hun prince skipping towards them and she frowned.

Anastasia smiled, "hey!" the two embraced warmly and Xena's eyes grew in shock.

"Are you leaving?" he asked sadly, wishing she wouldn't, at least not so soon. She nodded. "I hoped you might stay longer."

Anastasia smiled and grabbed his hands in her own. "Maybe you could show me those moves some other time?" she tried to make this situation better but both of them knew they'd probably never see one another again.

Xena frowned, " _Ana_..." she extended her hand and the girl turned around, seeing the anger in her mother's eyes.

Ana nodded and then hugged Ellac one last time. "We'll always be friends," she whispered in his ear and a smile came to his lips. She pulled away and then grabbed her mother's hand, walking off with her to leave this campsite.

Kreka watched Xena leave with her daughter on horseback, riding into the darkness. She scoffed, "you're just going to let her go?!" she yelled at her husband.

Attila grabbed his wife's wrist firmly and stared into her eyes, "she did not attack me. I gave her what she wanted. Let it go," he groaned and walked back into the tent. Ellac stood watching Ana leave as quickly as she arrived. Sighing, the prince turned and frowned deeply at his stepmother then marched off back to his tent with his brothers.

* * *

Gabrielle sat down leaning up against a tree, ripping petals from a flower. She grumbled to herself then heard horses coming her way. She stood up and saw Xena riding with Anastasia sitting behind her. She folded her arms and Xena halted her horse. "Oh look who decided to come back?" she glared at the warrior woman.

Xena sighed, "I didn't want you to get in the way if there was a fight," she winced and pressed her hand on her side.

Gabrielle wasn't expecting her to say that. She was expecting her to make some smart remark, but instead...she said something that might actually imply that she cared for her safety. _Why Xena_? She looked to the girl and smiled, finally seeing her face again.

Anastasia hopped off the horse and hugged Gabrielle warmly. "Gabrielle, I am so happy to see you!"

"Me too!" the blonde smiled then pulled away seeing Xena struggle to get off her horse. "Excuse me..." she stepped aside and grabbed Xena's arm, aiding her off the horse.

Ana frowned and saw blood all over her mother's armor and hand, "you are injured!"

Xander rode up on his horse and Anastasia locked eyes with him. He smiled at her, giving her a salute. "We can't stay in this area, it's too dangerous," he told his sister.

Gabrielle looked at Xena's wound and shook her head, "she's going to bleed to death, we can't wait any longer. That trip to find Attila was too much as it is..." she sighed.

Xander looked around and saw it was quite dark, though there was no one around at the moment. "Alright, but be quick and we'll scout the area," he whistled to Xena's men and they rode to the perimeters of the field.

Gabrielle guided Xena to the tree and she slowly sat down, leaning against the large trunk. Anastasia folded her arms and kept staring at Xander. She approached him and tapped his knee and he jumped, staring down at the girl. "Haven't I seen you before?" she smirked.

Xander looked at her nervously and saw Gabrielle ripping Xena's armor off of her. "Yes, Anastasia, right?" he playfully asked and she cocked her head to the side. "I'm a friend of your mother's...remember I told you?"

The teen nodded and had a smug grin on her face, " _how_ exactly do you know my mom again?" she pressed further and took a step closer to his horse.

He didn't feel it was his place to tell his sister's daughter that in fact, he was her uncle. He lowered his eyes, "just a long time friend," he lied and she didn't seem too satisfied with that answer. He cleared his throat, "you should help your mother," he kicked the horse and trotted off to scout the area for any attacks or ambushes.

* * *

Gabrielle ripped Xena's tunic open and saw the large gash on her side. "Xena..." she whispered and immediately grabbed some cloths to clot the blood flowing from the wound. "You shouldn't have gone off like that." She shook her head, feeling frustrated now able to see the severity of her wound.

"I'm...sorry for leaving you," Xena said and the blonde looked at her pained face.

"Don't worry about it," Gabrielle smiled and rummaged through the bag to find a needle. This wound was a lot more severe than the arrow she took the other day and she'd definitely need stitches.

Anastasia walked to her mother and peeked over Gabrielle to see the horrible gash on her mother's torso. "Can I help?" she offered.

Gabrielle lifted her head and smiled at the girl, "yes, press on the wound with this cloth while I look...for...this stupid needle," she mumbled and kept searching. Ana sat down beside her mother and did as Gabrielle instructed her.

Xena closed her eyes and breathed out slowly, trying to ignore the pain as best as she could. Her eyes fluttered open and turned to see her daughter sitting next to her. She smiled weakly at her and Ana grinned, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad you are safe," she whispered.

Anastasia sighed, "me too." She saw Gabrielle finally find the needle and took her hand off her mother's wound. "Mother...I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I was just...upset at you and after everything you have done to save me, I feel really awful."

Xena smiled and then felt the needle pierce her skin and glare down at Gabrielle. The blonde sheepishly grinned, "sorry..." she was trying to be as gentle as possible.

The warrior rolled her eyes and turned to her daughter, cupping her cheek warmly, "I would do anything for you," she kissed her forehead and Anastasia smiled, grabbing her hand. "And...I know _someone_ is having a birthday soon," she teased and her daughter rolled her eyes.

This caught Gabrielle's attention, "birthdays? I love parties!" she smiled and dug the needle into Xena's skin once more.

Anastasia shook her head, "mother no, I don't want a party."

Gabrielle looked up at the teen, "what?! A teenager not wanting a party? What world am I living in?" she teased and snipped the thread from the needle and dabbed the wound with the cloth, getting rid of excess blood. "So, fourteen huh?" she grinned sneakily at Anastasia.

The teen sighed heavily, "Gabrielle, seriously, I don't like parties."

"Come on, it'll be fun! I can organize it for you!" she smiled and then looked to Xena. Her smile disappeared, "that is...if your mother wants me to..." she muttered.

Anastasia begged her mother, "please say no."

Xena smirked and slowly got off the ground, wincing slightly. She wrapped her cloak around her body and then grabbed her daughter's hand. "It will be fun, Ana," she said and Anastasia rolled her eyes. "You only turn fourteen once."

"So?" the teen scoffed. She then went on and on talking about how parties were stupid and incredibly outdated.

Gabrielle smiled and slung the bag over her shoulder following the mother and daughter. Xena turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at her warmly. Gabrielle brushed her hair behind her ear, averting her gaze as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

* * *

In Rome, Honoria, the sister of Valentinian, was in her room, cuddled against her elder cousin, Petronius. She grinned up at him and pressed her bare body against his chest then climbed atop of his body.

His eyes widened and he grabbed her narrow hips firmly. She bent down and began kissing his collar bone then traveled further down his chest. "What...what if someone catches us?" he whispered, closing his eyes, feeling her lips against his skin.

Honoria glanced upward and ran her fingers along his muscular chest with a devious grin, "they won't," she hissed, "not unless you can't keep a secret. You can keep a secret, can't you?" she winked and he nodded with a big grin on his face. She kissed his cheek and then his neck as her hands roamed around his broad chest and shoulders.

He was barely able to keep focus as she kept smothering him with her lips generously. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and then pulled her away. "What of our plan?"

Honoria chuckled softly, "oh we're still going to go through with it unless...you're backing out?" she pouted.

He shook his head, "no I would never."

She smiled, "good because once we kill my brother..." she traced her finger around his pectoral muscle and his body tensed slightly, "you will be next in line for the laurel." She leaned down and kissed his lips forcefully and he smiled, flipping her over onto her back. She squealed and he brushed her hair away from her face.

"Your brother is not fit to be emperor," he whispered and cupped her breast as he bit her neck softly. She arched her back and gripped the sheets tightly.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: ignoring the politics of the empires for just one special night ;) enjoy and good luck, seriously.**

Chapter 15 – _Fermented Grapes_

"No," Xena said aloud.

Anastasia sighed and pulled out a blue and silver sleeveless dress. She smiled and held up the gown to her body and Xena folded her arms, crossing one leg over the other. Ana raised her eyebrows hoping that her mother would approve of this dress for her birthday celebration. This was the fourth dress and so far she had declined every single one.

The warrior mother shook her head, "no," she saw her daughter frown heavily and throw the dress aside. Gabrielle sighed as she sat beside Xena, watching the disappointment on the girl's face every time Xena rejected her choice in gowns.

"What about this one?" Ana grinned and held up a dark green gown strapless dress that was obviously very formfitting. She brushed the soft fabric as she held up the gown to her body.

Xena's eyes widened, "absolutely not!" Anastasia huffed and tossed the dress onto the chair filled with the other rejected gowns.

Gabrielle sighed, shaking her head and leaned over towards Xena. "She's not a nun," she whispered.

Xena frowned and turned, glaring at the blonde. "I am not going to let her look like an _available_ woman in those revealing dresses," she hissed back.

"Xena...she _is_ turning into a woman," Gabrielle said and Anastasia held up the red and gold gown up to her body and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You could compromise?" she offered.

Realization began to hit Xena when she continued staring at her daughter gazing at the gowns that she desperately wanted to wear. Gabrielle was right, she was not a child anymore and was turning into a young woman, a gorgeous woman. At fourteen she would always be Xena's little girl, but she wasn't going to be little or innocent forever. Most women get married when they're sixteen or seventeen and Anastasia was developing faster than Xena had expected, which she knew would be a problem. She too at her daughter's age, developed quicker than other girls in her village and was noticed by many boys. Luckily, Anastasia was not around any boys her age...or girls either, she was soon realizing this might be a problem and was starting to regret keeping her daughter hidden away as a boy for her entire life. She didn't know how to interact with other girls her age since she had never been around them before. Only boys, just boys.

Xena sighed and stood up, walking over to her daughter. Anastasia sighed sadly staring at the red gown against her body. Xena smiled, placing her hands on her shoulders. "You would look very pretty in that dress."

Anastasia's face broke out into a big grin and turned around, gazing up at her mother. "Really? I can wear this dress?" she hoped and Xena sighed, looking over at the pile of dresses over on the chair nearby.

"I'll tell you what, you can choose _any_ dress you want. It's _your_ party," she winked and cupped her daughter's cheek. Ana's smile widened and she grabbed the pile of dresses in her arms.

"I'm going to try them all on!" she said and disappeared into her room.

Gabrielle chuckled seeing the girl so excited then she saw Xena standing alone by herself somberly. She stood and made her way over to her. "What changed your mind?" she asked quietly.

Xena shook her head and looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She saw Gabrielle staring at her from behind and a small smile came to her lips. "I can't stop her from growing up, Gabrielle."

The blonde nodded and touched the warrior's arm for comfort, "you did a really good job raising her." Xena looked down at Gabrielle's hand and she slowly retracted her hand away.

"I'm not so sure about that," Xena sighed. Gabrielle frowned, contorting her face, unsure what she meant. She walked over to the bed and sat down, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. "She's never been around girls her age, Gabrielle. She's only been around boys and she deserves so much more than staying in Troy or...wherever I go..." she groaned inwardly, thinking about her life decisions.

Gabrielle took the empty seat next to her and scooted closer. "Well, what do you think you should do? You obviously want more for her, right?"

"I don't know," Xena shook her head and buried her face in her hands. She never felt so lost about anything until now. She never thought she'd see her daughter grow up right before her eyes. She remembered when she was just a toddler and so innocent. Now she had a mind of her own, smart and beautiful as well as clever.

"I have an idea," Gabrielle proposed and Xena lifted her head up from her hands. She smiled, "why don't you send her to an academy in Greece?"

Xena wagged her head and stood up, pacing around in a circle. "No, no, no!"

Gabrielle sighed, "it would be good for her, Xena. She would find friends, _girl_ friends, and she would get a great education there."

"But..." Xena stopped pacing and folded her arms contemplating everything Gabrielle said and even though she was right, she hated to admit it. "...she will be so far away from me."

The blonde chuckled softly under her breath, "Xena, I know it will be hard for you. You love her a lot and she loves you too, but she can't stay here in Troy with you for the rest of her life!" she said and Xena looked at her with teary eyes. Gabrielle's eyes widened, seeing some humility for the first time since she met the Hun woman. "She will learn how to read and write _properly_ in Greek _and_...Latin," she grinned and Xena softly smiled. "And she will learn how to be independent without _you_."

Xena nodded and turned away, wiping the tears from her cheeks and exhaled heavily. "You're right Gabrielle," she mumbled. "But I think we should wait until after her birthday to tell her."

 _We? Did she just say we_? Gabrielle nodded slowly, not really expecting that to come out of her mouth. "Sure, whatever you want, Xena," she smiled anxiously.

Anastasia came out in the dark green strapless gown with a big smile on her face. Xena turned around and her eyes widened, seeing her daughter wearing a dress that was far ahead of her years. "So, how do I look?"

Xena folded her arms as her eyes scanned her daughter's body up and down, noticing the gown clung to her every subtle curve. She pursed her lips, "maybe we could sew some sleeves on the dress?" she nervously grinned.

Ana frowned, folding her arms, " _mother_...you said I could pick whatever dress _I_ _want_."

Xena sighed, "you're right, I did say that," she rolled her eyes then saw her daughter's eyes lit up and that immediately put a smile on her face seeing her so happy. "But you could wear a caftan or something, or maybe even a veil?" she offered and Anastasia shook her head then looked at herself in the mirror.

Gabrielle chuckled as she sat on the bed. Obviously, Xena wasn't going to give up on this, though she already decided that Ana could pick any dress she liked and she liked that one –the one that Xena really hated, _of_ _course_.

* * *

Xander walked through the halls and saw Gabrielle coming around the corner. He ran over to her and she smiled at him. "Have you seen Xena?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I think she's still in a meeting with Tanranus," she saw the disappointment in his eyes and folded her arms, "you wanted to talk to her?" she asked with a sly grin.

He sighed, "kind of," he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Do you know when she will be finished?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulder and he began walking away. Her mouth gaped and she ran forward, grabbing his arm. "Hey, you know, I could tell her you want to speak with her if you want?" she offered.

He grinned weakly, "thanks Gabrielle, but I think I'm the last person she wants to talk to right now."

She frowned and watched all the servant girls walking around with platters of food for Anastasia's party later this evening. "Are you staying for Anastasia's birthday?"

Xander folded his arms and looked around him at all the lavish decorations. He really wanted to stay and he couldn't exactly go back to Nicaea because he was technically a traitor to his leader, emperor and army. He risked everything to save Xena and now he was here in Troy for the last couple of weeks and it was awkward to say the least. Every chance he got, he avoided his sister at all costs. He hadn't spoken to her since they arrived in Troy.

"I think I'm going to somewhere else for tonight," he smiled sadly, "I'll see you later Gabrielle," he walked off then saw Xena come out of the conference room with Tanranus by her side. His eyes widened and she blankly stared at him. He lowered his head and kept walking passed her.

Xena turned around and saw Xander walking outside of the fortress alone and she raised an eyebrow. Tanranus touched her arm and she tensed up immediately. "Your men are stationed in the Onogur tribes surrounding the Black Sea. The Akitziri Bey has refused to give up his land and has been detained. What do you want them to do with him? Kill him?"

Xena frowned and folded her arms, "no." she replied and Tanranus frowned, unsure why she would change her mind. A smile came to her lips, "I want him brought to me."

He scoffed, "you want him brought here? In Troy?" he chuckled.

Xena grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. His eyes grew in fear, staring into her steely blue eyes. "Don't question me, Tanranus, unless you want to be on the end of my sword?" she graced an eerie smile and he shook his head vigorously. She released him and he exhaled heavily. "Good. Bring the Bey to me, I will deal with him."

Gabrielle walked up to Xena with a distained look upon her face and Xena raised an eyebrow down at her. "Xander wanted to talk to you," she said and then realized it probably wasn't any of her business to butt into Xena's life, but the guy just looked so depressed and alone for the last couple of weeks.

Xena nodded, "I see," she walked to her room and Gabrielle gasped then followed her. Xena took off her armor and began looking for her gown she was going to wear tonight.

"Are you going to ignore him forever?" the blonde asked as Xena kept rummaging through her chest of clothes.

"I don't need a lecture, especially from _you_ ," Xena found her dress and went into the other room to go change.

Gabrielle sighed and leaned on the doorway, waiting for Xena to change into her dress. "I don't get what the big deal is between you two!" she sighed heavily and heard armor drop to the floor. "Back in Constantinople...he said that your little brother died. He seemed really upset about it.."

Xena frowned and slipped the dress over her body slowly then paused for a moment. That day, many years ago, was a painful reminder and she kept trying to forget it, but it was hard to especially having Xander here. Lyceus was a smart kid and very funny. He also was incredibly brave and even though he chose to fight and he died in the process, he didn't die in vain, though Xander refused to see it like that.

Gabrielle didn't hear any rustling around and she poked her head around the corner and saw Xena behind the screen, lifting her arms up to continue dressing herself. "What happened?" she asked quietly.

Xena sighed and finally finished putting on her dress and stepped out from behind the screen. Gabrielle's eyes widened as soon as she laid eyes on her. She had a black sparkly off the shoulder dress that had an open slit along both sides of her legs.

"You look...really...nice," Gabrielle smiled and Xena walked by her and sat down in front of the mirror, brushing her long hair.

Xena smirked and kept combing through the knots in her hair gradually. "And what are you going to wear?" she asked.

Gabrielle shrugged, "I'll find something I already have I guess," she turned away, not really sure if it was a god idea to keep staring at the woman.

"You should look in that chest over there," she gestured to the one in front of her bed. Gabrielle raised a suspicious eyebrow and casually sauntered over to the chest and lifted the top. Her eyes widened and Xena peered through the mirror seeing her reaction. She then pulled out the light blue floor length gown that was also off the shoulder. Xena turned in the chair and saw Gabrielle put the dress over her body, brushing her fingers along the fabric. "You like it?"

The blonde smiled and nodded rapidly, "why...why would you give me a dress like this?" she was really curious now. Xena was being so nice to her and she hadn't the slightest idea why.

"Can't have you walking around in mediocre dresses, now can I?" Xena hummed to herself and wrapped her long tresses up into a bun atop of her head. "It's a party, Gabrielle." She lifted her head looking into the mirror and saw the petite blonde blush slightly.

"Thank you," Gabrielle smiled then took a seat in a chair beside Xena as she was pinning her hair. "So, I don't want to butt into your business or anything..."

"But you're going to anyway," Xena stated as she stuck some pins in her mouth, trying to finagle her hair into the style she wanted.

Gabrielle chuckled nervously and pushed a wavy tendril behind her ear, averting her eyes. "I'm good at that, apparently."

" _That_ , you are," the warrior sighed heavily.

"When Xander was talking about your little brother...what exactly happened?" she asked, hoping that wasn't too intrusive of a question.

Xena looked down at her lap and kept pinning her hair back. "The Visigoth army came to my village one day, looking to conquer land," she began and Gabrielle leaned forward to listen. She felt her warmth come closer and her body tensed. "Men in the village decided to fight back and I wanted to help, but my older brother and Xander told me not to. My younger brother, Lyceus, wanted to help too. He went off to fight after I said I was going to fight the Goths. He was trying to protect me and a Caspian Hun tribe came to our aid. Before I knew it, he was dead –stabbed by a Visigoth soldier."

Gabrielle reached out and touched Xena's shoulder softly. "I'm sorry." She admitted barely above a whisper.

Xena shrugged her shoulder and let her hand slip off gradually. "Now you know what happened. Are we done here?" her mood changed immediately from soft to cold in a split second. Gabrielle quirked her mouth to the side and leaned back in the chair, watching Xena continue to fix her hair.

"I was just trying to be friendly..."

Xena frowned and turned in her chair, glaring at the slave. " _We_ are not friends, Gabrielle. I don't want friends."

Gabrielle folded her arms, scowling. "You probably need one," she mumbled.

Xena smiled, " _what_ was that?"

Gabrielle shook her head and got up, grabbing the gown and walked off, "nothing, never mind," she opened the door and paused. "I'll see you tonight," she muttered and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Xena groaned and threw a hair pin at the wall letting out her frustration.

* * *

That evening Xena invited all of the people in the city to come to the fortress for Anastasia's birthday. She made it clear that she didn't want any sex parties or orgies and that everyone at least remain civilized for the celebration, considering her daughter was only fourteen. These people obviously didn't care who's birthday it was because they loved any excuse to have a good time with wine and plenty of food.

The boys from Pannonia were invited as well and played off in a corner together in the atrium and Anastasia was dancing with one of the younger soldiers in her mother's army. Xena sat in a chair in the front of the atrium watching her daughter dance with the soldier. She sipped her wine casually and lifted her eyebrow, thinking of her daughter's future. She shouldn't be dancing with a soldier, she should be around people her own age, not with people she barely knew. She kept thinking about what Gabrielle said about the school in Greece. Anastasia would be better off with people her own age and around other girls too.

Tanranus came and blocked Xena's view of her daughter. She lifted her eyes and he smiled at her. "Do you want to dance?" he offered and extended his hand.

"Get lost, Tanranus," she scoffed and grinned, sipping her wine. He smiled and walked off to go meet with a few other women from the city that came to this party.

Gabrielle came into the atrium and looked around at all the people in the room. It was so crowded that she could barely move around. Her eyes danced around and she spotted Xena sitting secluded from everyone. Nobody came within ten feet of her and she sighed, making her way through the sea of people.

Xena turned her head and sat up in the chair once she saw Gabrielle in the light blue dress that she gave her. Her wavy hair was piled on top of her head and had a jeweled headpiece circled around her bun. She tapped her fingers on the armrest as she saw Gabrielle walking closer to her.

"Sitting by yourself?" Gabrielle offered a small grin and Xena frowned, lowering her head, unable to reply. She looked to the chair beside her and nervously fidgeted with the fabric of the dress. "May I sit with you?"

Xena said nothing and waved her hand to the chair beside her. Gabrielle smiled and sat down, watching all the people dance together. Anastasia had her hair braided, cascading down her back. She twirled around holding the soldier's hand, smiling happily. Gabrielle leaned back in her chair, "Anastasia looks happy," she observed.

Xena finished off the glass of wine and lifted her glass to ask the servant for more wine. The girl poured the wine and she narrowed her eyes, keeping a sharp eye out on that soldier as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

Gabrielle peered over and saw Xena glaring at her daughter and the soldier. "I'm sorry about earlier, if I upset you...I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

The raven haired warrior chuckled, shaking her head. "Gabrielle, it takes a lot to upset me."

"Okay, good," the blonde smiled and bit her bottom lip.

Anastasia ran to her mother, breathing heavily, barely able to contain her excitement. "Mom, thank you so much for this party," she grinned and Xena tried to hide her smile. "You're right, parties are fun. Niko asked me to come with him to see his friends in the square."

Xena frowned and stared at the soldier waiting by the entrance, talking with a few of his friends. " _Niko_?" she reiterated and her daughter bobbed her head. The soldier looked about six years older than her at least. He was obviously far too old for her. "No," she said.

The teen's mouth gaped, "but mother this is _my_ party. He's really nice, I just want to see his friends!"

Xena stood up, towering over her teenage daughter. "I said _no_."

"I can take care of myself!" Anastasia folded her arms, defiantly glaring up at her mother.

"You're fourteen not twenty four!" Xena shouted and a few eyes glanced over at them both. "You absolutely _cannot_ be alone with _any_ man."

Anastasia huffed and looked to Gabrielle for help but she just sunk in her chair, avoiding the teen's helpless stare. "I'm not a child, mother. You can't tell me what to do," she ran off and grabbed Niko's hand and walked out of the atrium.

Xena's eyes widened and she set her wine glass down, ready to storm after her daughter. Gabrielle grabbed her hand and she turned, scowling. "Xena, let her go. She would have gone without telling you anyway."

She snatched her arm away from Gabrielle and snarled. "What are you now? My _conscious_?" she plopped back down in the chair and downed the rest of the wine in the glass and asked for more.

Gabrielle sighed as she watched Xena keep drinking the wine as if it were holy water, trying to cleanse her soul. She slumped in the chair and watched everyone else drinking and dancing, completely oblivious as to what was really going on.

* * *

An hour later Anastasia was with Niko's group of friends outside in the square, far from the party, far from her mother. They all talked with one another as they stole a bottle of wine from the party and sat around on the stairs, joking and laughing. Niko wrapped his arm around her and her body stiffened.

Belso, one of the merchant's sons stood drinking wine and chuckled at the awkward tension coming from her. "Hey, you need to relax princess," he shook his head and she lifted her eyes, frowning at him.

She stood up, "I should go," she began walking off and Niko grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave, we're having fun, right?" he smiled and she grinned awkwardly, brushing a tendril behind her ear. She agreed to come back to hang out with his friends and she stood in between Niko and Belso.

Alex smiled and pulled out some seeds from his pocket, "hey princess, you know what poppy seeds are?" he asked and Anastasia folded her arms, shaking her head. He nodded and popped some of the seeds in his mouth. He extended his hand to her, "it's _your_ birthday," he winked. "It'll relax you."

Anastasia frowned, stepping forward looking at the seeds in Alexa's palm. "What does it do?" she asked curiously.

Niko grinned and stood beside the Hun princess. "It's just to mellow you out, don't worry," he urged her and she smiled, taking a few seeds and swallowed them instantly. "Are you having fun?"

She smiled, "yeah," she answered and sat down beside Alex on the steps.

* * *

Gabrielle saw that Xena had a lot of wine and she was being awfully quiet, not saying much at all. She was starting to become concerned and she herself, only had one glass of wine and was nursing her second glass. She turned and Xena was working on another glass. "You've been drinking nonstop for an hour..."

Xena smirked, "and _what_ is your point, Gabrielle? Or do you even _have_ a point?" she chuckled and finished her wine with a swift swig.

Gabrielle pinched the bridge of her nose and she stood up, grabbing Xena's hand. "You should stop," she said and Xena looked up at her with glossy eyes. "Come on," she pulled her out of the chair and Xena nearly fell on top of her. She grunted and wrapped her arm around her waist.

After quite awhile later Gabrielle swung open the door and pulled Xena along with her into the bedroom. She sighed and finally making it to the bed, Xena plopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "This is why _nobody_ should consume two bottles of wine," Gabrielle shook her head and Xena grabbed her arm, pulling her close to her.

"You know what, Gabrielle? You talk too much," Xena smiled and Gabrielle laid down close to her and felt nervous and anxious all at the same time. She had been close to Xena before, but definitely not like this. Xena's fingers grazed her arm and the blonde's eyes widened.

She sat up, "I think I should go somewhere else..." she began scooting off the bed and Xena sat up, grabbing her arm, preventing her from leaving. She sighed and averted her eyes, feeling her entire body begin to heat up by Xena's touch.

Xena smiled, "why would you leave Gabrielle? It's a _party_ , you know.." she hissed and leaned in closely to her. She grabbed her chin and slowly turned her face towards her. Gabrielle looked at her and she was inches away from her face. Xena's smile disappeared and she gradually leaned forward and kissed Gabrielle's lips gently.

Once she pulled away Gabrielle felt her heart stop for a moment and she looked away, nervously fixing her hair. Xena grinned sneakily and touched her arm gingerly. "Um, so, you should sleep and I can go check on Anastasia, okay?" she got off the bed and turned away.

"What's the matter, Gabrielle? Feeling _shy_ again?" Xena laid on her back again and smiled goofily.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her and turned around to see Xena in her black sparkly gown, looking, of course, beautiful and not to mention drunk out of her mind. _Clearly, she doesn't know what she's doing, right?_ "You should really sleep," she said again and began walking to the door.

Xena laughed lightly, "it's a bit early for sleep, isn't it?"

Gabrielle shook her head and left the room. She closed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes, thinking about what just happened. _She's drunk, Gabrielle, she doesn't know what she's doing_. She touched her lips and couldn't stop thinking about it though. Groaning she left and decided to go look for Anastasia, like she said she would.

* * *

Walking outside in the dark she searched for the birthday girl. "Ana?" she called out and saw many party guests talking with one another. She frowned and kept walking and saw the square up ahead. "Anastasia?" she yelled out and received no answer.

She squinted her eyes and saw Ana sitting with that soldier, Niko, and a small group of his friends. They were laughing and giggling with one another. Niko had his arm around Anastasia and Gabrielle frowned. "Anastasia!"

The Hun princess ceased laughing and looked up and saw Gabrielle marching towards her. She sighed and Niko brought her closer to his body. "She looks so...angry," she laughed and all the young men laughed along with her.

Gabrielle folded her arms and Ana kept laughing. "What are you doing out here?" she asked and Anastasia kept laughing. She leaned forward and saw her pupils were incredibly dilated and eyelids hooded. "Did you drink something?"

Anastasia frowned as she tried to focus her eyes on Gabrielle, but her vision blurred. She cleared her throat and leaned into Niko's chest. "You know what Gabrielle? Have you ever tried poppy seeds?" she chuckled.

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "you mean opium?" she asked and Anastasia shrugged her shoulders, continuously giggling. "Ana...did you take drugs?"

The teen laughed, "no...Gabrielle...what kind of girl do you think I am?" she smiled smugly and Gabrielle buried her face in her hands. She grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the soldiers. "Hey, what are you doing?" she groaned and tried to pull away.

"Anastasia, you cannot be _here_. Your mother will kill all of those boys," she whispered and the girl laughed.

"I don't _see_ her," the teen smiled, "if you don't tell her, I won't," she winked and Gabrielle rolled her eyes, dragging the girl along. "Come on, it's my birthday, Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle frowned and drug the girl inside the fortress, "birthday party is over," she grumbled and marched straight to the bedroom.

* * *

When they entered Xena was on the bed, asleep, still in her gown. Ana kept giggling and Gabrielle hushed her. " _Anastasia_!" she hissed, "be quiet," she pushed her forward, making sure not to wake Xena, though that seemed unlikely because she was dead to the world.

Ana squinted her eyes as she stared at her mother passed out in bed, "is she asleep _already_?" she smiled.

Gabrielle sighed and pushed her into the separate bedroom. Anastasia fell on top of the bed, laughing quietly. "You'll feel better in the morning," she said and took off Ana's shoes and pulled the blankets over her. Ana closed her eyes and exhaled heavily, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes?" Gabrielle sat down on the bed.

"You're really nice," the teen mumbled then suddenly she fell asleep. Gabrielle sighed as she watched the girl pass out so quickly.

Gabrielle waltzed back into the bedroom after closing the door and she saw Xena sleeping soundly in bed. She exhaled heavily then made her way over to the bed and sat beside her. Xena stirred in her sleep and rolled over on her side, her back turned towards Gabrielle. _Xena, why? Why did you do that_?

* * *

The following morning Xena's eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly, feeling her head pounding. She groaned and saw she was still in her dress from last night. Turning over she saw Gabrielle writing at the desk silently.

Gabrielle lifted her eyes and smiled at her nervously. "Good morning," she announced loudly and Xena frowned, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Secretly, she was relishing in Xena's misery of her hangover.

Xena pulled the pins out of her hair and her long tresses came tumbling down her back. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily. "How did I get to my bed?"

Gabrielle stopped writing and put the quill down, "we walked together. Remember?"

Xena frowned, "not really," she stood up and moaned, feeling her balance was extremely off. Gabrielle tapped the feathered quill against the tabletop as she couldn't stop thinking about what happened last night and if Xena didn't remember coming to the bedroom, then how could she remember anything else?

"You don't remember what happened last night?" the blonde asked eagerly.

Xena turned around and Gabrielle gazed at her wavy long hair. She looked away from her and Xena folded her arms, " _should_ I remember?" she scoffed, "did I miss a wild orgy?" she chuckled and Gabrielle sunk in her chair, refusing to say anything. "Where's Anastasia? Did she come back?"

Gabrielle sunk in her chair more now and bit her bottom lip. This is even more awkward than she expected. Xena didn't remember anything and now she somehow had to explain to her that her daughter was extremely high last night.

"Gabrielle?"

"Yes?" she answered as her voice cracked.

Xena smirked, "you didn't answer. Did Ana come back?"

Gabrielle laughed fearfully, "oh yeah...she came back alright," she muttered. "Xena, there's something I need to tell you..." she began and saw Xena glaring at her. She really wanted to talk about the kiss last night, but she blocked it out.

"Did something happen to her?" Xena asked, placing her hands on her hips. Gabrielle was now extremely unsure how to answer that. " _Gabrielle_...tell me. Is she hurt? Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Gabrielle sighed heavily and tapped the quill on the desk apprehensively. "She's just...a little _sleepy_ ," she smiled sheepishly.

Xena raised her eyebrow and walked into the room connecting with hers and Gabrielle gasped. Xena opened the door and saw Ana sleeping in her bed, still wearing the green dress from last night. Gabrielle followed her in and exhaled a sigh of relief.

" _See_ , she's fine," she whispered and Xena frowned, walking out of the room. Gabrielle rolled her eyes, thinking this was a bad idea, this entire situation was bad and last night, was awkward and the worst part is, Xena didn't remember any of it.

"Uh huh," Xena turned around and Gabrielle nearly ran into her. "What actually happened Gabrielle?" she asked and saw her face pale instantly.

Silence.

Gabrielle frantically went over different scenarios in her head of how to tell Xena about what happened. _How could she forget? She kissed me and she just forgot about that? Is she serious_? "Um...what do you mean?" she finally asked.

Xena frowned, staring into Gabrielle's eyes and she was avoiding her gaze indefinitely. "About Anastasia?" she asked and the blonde exhaled sharply. "I know something happened and you're not telling me what it is."

 _Oh yeah, definitely not going to do that_. "What makes you think that?" she nervously smiled.

"Because my daughter went off with a soldier to have 'fun'," Xena smirked, folding her arms.

 _She remembers that, but nothing else_? "Nothing happened, just forget about it," she sighed and went back to her desk, feeling frustrated that Xena seemed to not remember anything.

Xena frowned and marched back into her daughter's room and ripped the blankets off of her. Anastasia groaned and rolled over on her stomach, facing away from her mother. "Ana, where did you go last night?"

"Why do you care?" she mumbled and Xena's raised her eyebrows and grabbed her daughter by her arm and lifted her out of bed. "What the hell!" she pulled away and was dropped back onto the bed. She rubbed her arm and scowled then held her head in her hand, feeling a headache coming on.

Xena bent down, staring into her daughter's eyes, "I'm not going to ask _again_..." she whispered.

Gabrielle came into the room, though kept her distance and Ana looked over at her, remembering everything. She sighed and turned away from her mother, "I was with Niko and his friends. We just talked for a few hours..."

"Just _talked_?" Xena raised her eyebrow skeptically. Ana lowered her head as she could no longer look into her eyes and lie to her.

Gabrielle interrupted, "I found her asleep on the stairs in the square last night." She said and Ana lifted her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows confusedly. "I helped her get to bed."

Xena frowned and she looked back to her daughter then to Gabrielle again. "If _either_ one of you are lying, you are going to wish I was never born," she shook her head and brushed past Gabrielle, leaving the room.

Anastasia gasped, "Gabrielle, why did you do that?" she whispered. "You heard her! She doesn't joke about that kind of stuff..."

The blonde nodded, "I know," she turned and saw Xena take her armor and a towel with her and slip her shoes off quickly then disappeared to the baths. "It'll be our secret," she smiled and the teenager grinned back at her. _Yes, Gabrielle, you are very good at keeping secrets_.

"Do you know how to get rid of headaches?" Anastasia asked.

Gabrielle hid her amusement, though it was like looking in the mirror. Both Xena and Anastasia had pretty rough nights except Xena didn't remember anything while Anastasia remembered far too much. "Sleep is probably the best."

The teen rolled her eyes, "my mother isn't going to let me stay in bed all day," she sighed and grabbed a towel, "thanks anyway, Gabrielle," she smiled and disappeared.

"You're welcome," she answered, but Anastasia was too far from her at this point. She leaned against the doorframe and frowned, contemplating why on earth Xena would do that. _I thought she said we weren't friends?_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: some _awkward_ tension, politics, greed and desire all in one. Thank you for reading ;)**

Chapter 16

Anastasia walked through the halls of her mother's military fortress by herself. She had secluded herself in her bedroom after that little incident on her birthday last week, she didn't want her mother catching her doing anything else. Xena and Gabrielle were in a meeting with Tanranus and had been in that room all morning and most of the early afternoon. She always wanted to sit in one of her mother's meetings to see what exactly went on.

Passing by the room she heard her mother yelling behind closed doors. Her eyes widened and that was her cue to walk even faster. She stepped outside to see what else she could do for the day, since she was extremely bored. She wrapped her arms around herself, protecting her from the cold winter breeze coming in.

Inside the square she saw many different merchants –jewelry, clothing, fruit, vegetables, oils, herbs, basically everything anyone could want. They didn't have these vendors in Pannonia, everything was so different here. Back in her home city everyone worked together and lived among one another. The Pannonia people were of mixed tribes gathered together over several decades, but here in Troy, everyone was on their own and worked separately. They were not one large family.

Niko spotted the princess walking by herself and he smiled, leaving his group of friends. He ran over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She gasped and turned to see him by her side. "What's a girl like you doing walking alone out here?" he teased.

She frowned and picked his arm off her shoulder, "look Niko, I can't be seen with you anymore," she said firmly and he lowered his head, disappointed to hear that. Sighing she added, "my birthday was fun and I had a really good time with you and your friends –"

He grinned, "so, we can party again sometime?" he hoped and stepped closer. She shook her head then pushed him away.

"You know who my mother is, _right_?" she scoffed and he rolled his eyes. "She will kill you if I'm seen with you again. I just think we should stop talking to each other, okay?" she exhaled and turned walking away to go look at the jewelry stand on the other end of the square.

Niko frowned watching her walk away and his friend Alex came up to join him, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. "She's too young for you, brother," Alex chuckled.

Belso joined them both, "yeah and she's way out of your league. By the time she turns seventeen I'm sure the commander will marry her off to some rich guy," he smiled. He pat Niko's back playfully and held up his cup of mead, "Alex and I are having a card game later, you want to join?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

Niko smirked, "gambling is illegal in Troy..."

Belso shrugged his shoulders, "it's not illegal if you don't tell your _boss_ ," he teased. "Come on, it'll be fun," he winked and Niko shook his head, walking with his friends back to Alex's home.

* * *

Xena sat at the table inside the conference room, not saying a word for the last five minutes. Tanranus paced around mindlessly and Gabrielle tapped her quill on the table. Xena frowned and grabbed the blonde's hand. "Could you stop that infernal tapping?!" she hissed and Gabrielle dropped her quill pen.

Tanranus sighed and stopped pacing. He leaned his hands on the table, opposite from his commander. "How was I supposed to know that one of your men was going to kill the Akitizir Bey?"

Xena snarled and slammed her fist on the table, knocking over a wine glass, spilling all over the parchment. Gabrielle gasped and quickly began dabbing the soiled parchment and frowned sadly, seeing all her hard work she had been working on for hours, be destroyed in a couple of seconds. "Great!" she griped and Xena shot her a glare.

Standing up she smiled tightly at Tanranus, "I told you I wanted him brought to me and he's _dead_!" she growled.

"Lucas said that the Bey's sons were fighting back! What were they supposed to do?" he spat back and Xena folded her arms.

"Subdue him?" she frowned, glaring at her second in command. "You failed!" she unsheathed her sword and Tanranus' eyes widened, immediately backing away from her. Gabrielle wiped off the wine stained parchment and looked up to see Xena walking with blade in hand, coming straight for Tanranus.

"Xena!" Gabrielle stood up and Xena didn't even bother acknowledging her. "Is this how you solve all your problems? Just kill them when they make a mistake?!"

Xena spun around and pointed the blade at Gabrielle, "not _one_ more word out of you," she warned and the blonde folded her arms, staring into her blue eyes. Xena raised her eyebrow then turned back to Tanranus. "As for _you_..." she smiled. "This is the second time you failed me. I should have never given you a second chance..." she ripped his vest open then sliced through his tunic. Tanranus' heart beat hastened and he backed up against the wall.

"Commander please, I will get the Bey's sons to come here instead!" he pleaded and Xena smiled eerily at him, stepping closer.

" _Oh_...look at you, quivering in _fear_ ," she laughed, though all the soldiers in the room remained quiet, staring straight ahead, though tempted to look. She stepped closer and touched his cheek then plunged her blade into his gut. His mouth gaped and he let out a breathless gasp. She clenched her teeth and pushed the sword further into his body and saw blood pouring from his mouth.

The doors opened and Xander walked in. He saw Gabrielle with her back faced away from the doors and then his eyes traveled to the left side of the room and a pool of blood was underneath Tanranus' body. Xena pulled out her sword and he slid along the wall, his blood staining the wall. Xander's eyes widened, "dear God in heaven!" he exclaimed and his sister turned around, surprised to see him in the room. "Xena...what? why?!"

Xena wiped the blood off her blade with Tanranus' ripped tunic. "He didn't follow the rules," she shrugged.

Her brother frowned, folding his arms, "so you just killed him? That's it?"

Xena raised her eyebrow, glaring at her brother, "you sound like Gabrielle. Maybe you two should get together and have philosophical discussions?" she smirked and snapped her fingers at the guards. "Clean this mess up," she stepped over Tanranus' body and exited the room.

Gabrielle groaned and grabbed all the wine stained parchments in her hands, brushing past Xander, she followed Xena into the hallway. Xander rubbed his chin watching the soldiers pick up Tanranus and carry him out of the room. He stood, shaking his head, ashamed of his sister's ill actions.

* * *

"Hey!" Gabrielle called out as she trailed behind the commander. "I'm talking to you!" she yelled and Xena halted in mid-step.

Xena slowly turned on her heel and sheathed her sword, folding her arms as Gabrielle marched up to her. She smirked, "what is it now? Here to give me some more of your philosophical life lessons?" she teased.

Gabrielle frowned, "you just killed your second in command –"

"I don't need a second in command!" Xena yelled back and the blonde pursed her lips.

"It wasn't his fault that the Bey was killed and you know that. You've just been wanting to dig your blade into someone," she alleged and Xena raised her eyebrow skeptically down at her blonde slave.

"I don't need this," Xena waved her hand then stormed off to her room. Gabrielle huffed and followed behind her quickly, careful not to drop any of the documents in her arms.

Entering the bedroom Gabrielle threw down the stack of parchment on the desk and slammed the door. Xena frowned, turning around as she began taking off her cape, throwing it onto the bed. "What is your problem?" the blonde asked, folding her arms beneath her breasts. Xena refused to answer and Gabrielle chuckled softly. "You are a piece of work, you know that?"

Xena growled and threw down her belt, "and you forget your place, Gabrielle!" she yelled and the blonde slave was unfazed. "You are a slave. Your words are empty. Your opinion means nothing to me – you _are_ nothing."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, " _I'm_ nothing?" she pointed to herself and Xena frowned, turning her back on her. "For someone that means nothing, you're sure getting real upset," she teased.

Xena slowly turned her head over her shoulder and then marched towards the arrogant blonde. She grabbed her by her arm and threw her onto the bed. She got on top of her, straddling her legs on either side of her. She smiled deviously down at Gabrielle. "You have a nice gig going for you, Gabrielle, and you just want to ruin it all?" she hissed and Gabrielle tried to get up and Xena pinned her arms down on the sheets. "You want to know what real slaves are good for?" she smiled and saw Gabrielle's eyes widen in fear.

"You and your _perfect_ Greek society..." Xena hissed and inched closer to the blonde's face. "Greek slaves are used for pleasure yet...I keep you around to write and talk –talk _a_ _lot_ ," she tisked, "perhaps I have made a mistake..." she leaned in closer and Gabrielle's heart raced as Xena stared at her with those enchanting blue eyes of hers. Her grip tightened on Gabrielle's arms and her smile disappeared, staring in those fear stricken green eyes below her.

Slowly leaning in, her lips grazed Gabrielle's gently and her grip loosened on her arms. She frowned and pulled away, staring at Gabrielle's wide eyes. As both kept playing this staring contest game Xena suddenly remembered that night of Anastasia's party. She couldn't recall anything the day afterward, or even a week after, that is, until now. She didn't come here by herself and she certainly wasn't alone either. She let go of Gabrielle's arms and grazed her lips, remembering it all. She kissed Gabrielle that night and she didn't remember and now, she just did it again.

Xena got off of Gabrielle and stepped off the bed, her back turned to her. Gabrielle exhaled softly as she felt her heart about to burst out of her chest. She immediately thought she was going to get another lesson per Xena's dagger again, but that was...unexpected to say the least.

"Leave," Xena said softly. Gabrielle sat up on the bed and Xena frowned, turning around, "I said _leave_!" she demanded. Gabrielle scooted off the bed and grabbed her cloak, leaving the room quietly. Xena sighed heavily and folded her arms, staring at the closed door in front of her.

* * *

Xander leaned on a column outside of the fortress's entrance, bouncing a twine ball on his boot casually. He looked down the stairs and saw Anastasia carrying a bag with her and he smiled. "Where have you been?" he asked and tucked the ball into his pocket.

Ana grinned, "I got some necklaces. They're from Egypt!" she took out the gold necklace and Xander's eyes widened. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Oh yeah, very pretty," he nodded, "just like you," he winked and she shook her head, putting the necklace back into the bag. She sighed and looked up at the gloomy sky above them.

"So..." she began awkwardly and he folded his arms, leaning against the column again. "How exactly did you meet my mother?" she asked.

Xander sighed and sat down on the steps. He pat the empty spot next to him and she took the offer and set the bag beside her. "I never met your mother before," he began and she frowned confusedly, glancing over at him. "I've known her for a very long time –our whole life actually." He didn't know exactly how to say this and he was sure that Xena didn't tell her, especially since the girl was so curious. "I'm her brother," he said aloud.

Ana blinked and fidgeted with her thumbs in her lap. "Wow..." she barely said above a whisper. Then she turned towards him and looked into his blue eyes. "How come I've never heard about you before? And why didn't you live with us in Pannonia?"

Xander chuckled, "I don't think your mother and I remained very good friends after she left home."

She raised her eyebrow curiously. "You mean in the Caspian tribes?"

He frowned and looked at her, "she really doesn't tell you anything, does she?" he wagged his head and ran his fingers through his short raven locks. He didn't really feel like ousting his sister to her own daughter so he remained quiet. "You know what? Maybe you should ask your mother these questions?" he smiled and walked off. Ana huffed and watched him leave to the square. She quirked her mouth then ran off back into the fortress.

* * *

She ran into her mother's bedroom with a big smile on her face. She noticed her mother sitting at the desk with her head on her arms. Frowning she dropped the bag on a nearby chair, "are you okay mom?"

Xena lifted her head and ran her fingers through her hair then smiled at her daughter. "I'm fine," she peered over at the bag, "what's that?"

Ana grinned, "I got a necklace in the square today! It's from Egypt, you want to see?" she grabbed the bag and plopped down on the bed.

"I didn't give you permission to spend money..." Xena turned in her chair and still her daughter had a beaming smile.

"Oh I didn't buy it! The merchant gave it to me," she answered and her mother looked confused. "Since I'm the commander's daughter..." she winked and Xena sighed, shaking her head. "So you want to see it or not?" her mother nodded and then she pulled out the gold necklace with green gems. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Xena blinked, "very nice," she saw the excitement in her daughter's eyes and then remembered Gabrielle and her idea to send her to Greece. She got up and sat beside her on the bed. "Anastasia, we need to talk."

The girl frowned and put the necklace down, "okay..." she folded her hands in her lap and Xena brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I think...that you should go to school," Xena began and Ana remained quiet. "...in Greece."

Anastasia's mouth gaped and faced her mother, "Greece?!" she gasped, "mom, that's...that's so far away! I'm not smart enough to go to a school in Greece!"

Xena smirked and wrapped her arm around her, "you are very smart, Ana. You know how to read and write."

She stood up and paced around in a circle, "barely!" Ana scoffed, "I am not cut out for those competitive schools, mother!"

Xena sighed and thought this was going to be a lot easier than what she imagined. Gabrielle's idea made it seem so easy, but her daughter was totally against the idea. "Anastasia, you a very smart girl, Gabrielle...agrees," she frowned, thinking of that woman. _Keeping secrets, Gabrielle_. "You don't want to be here with me do you? You need to be around other people your age and have a life of your own."

Anastasia's eyes swelled with tears, "but I _want_ to stay here with you," she turned around and Xena's eyes widened seeing tears stream down her daughter's face.

"Don't cry," Xena embraced her tightly, "I hate it when you do that," she whispered and kissed the top of her daughter's head as she continued to sob in her chest.

"I never get to spend a lot of time with you..." her voice muffled in her mother's chest and Xena pulled away from the embrace. Anastasia wiped the tears from her cheeks. "And...what if nobody likes me there?"

Xena smiled, "they will love you. You're smart, funny and sweet," she fixed Ana's hair, brushing it behind her shoulders. "I think this will be a great opportunity for you."

Anastasia sighed and folded her arms, "okay..." she nodded, "I will go." She looked up at her mother then frowned, "but I want to ask you something."

Xena sat back down on the bed, "alright," she was starting to feel nervous. What could be on that girl's mind? Ana sat beside her and took in a deep breath, readying herself to ask this question since she had that little chat with Xander outside.

"Is...Xander really your brother?" she asked and Xena frowned.

"Who told you that?"

"He did," the girl answered then saw her mother's eyes darken and she was definitely upset now. "So, it's true?" she asked and Xena ran her fingers through her hair, ignoring her daughter. "How come you didn't tell me you had a brother? And he didn't live with us in Pannonia. All family members live together."

Xena anxiously tapped her fingers on her knees then looked at her daughter's confused expression. "He never lived with us, because he is not from _any_ tribe..." she muttered, though finally speaking the truth was quite nice.

Anastasia folded her arms, "well, where is he from? He can't be from the Caspian Sea like you," she supposed.

Xena frowned and thought this was such an awkward conversation. "I'm not from the Caspian Sea. I moved there a long time ago when I met your father." She sighed and stood up, turning her back towards her daughter. "I'm from Thrace," she said finally.

The teenager's eyes grew in shock. "You're a Thracian?!" she gasped and then thought everything she knew about her mother was a lie. "You are not a Hun then..." she muttered.

The warrior turned and saw the shock and disappointment on her daughter's face. She knelt down in front of her, grasping her hands. "No, I'm not, but you are," she smiled, touching her cheek. "Half..." she corrected herself.

Anastasia shook her head, "why did you leave? Thrace is a wealthy territory."

Xena laughed nervously, "that is a long story and I think you're too young to hear about it, alright?" she spat her cheek then stood to leave.

"Is there anything else that I should know? Since you're shipping me off to school!" Ana scowled and Xena stopped in her tracks.

"What do you want to know?" Xena asked in a low voice.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

Xena nodded, "yes I do. Four other brothers," she answered then left the room. Anastasia's mouth gaped at that news. She could hardly believe it. Her mother was a sister not to one brother, but to three other brothers?

* * *

Inside the Roman household Honoria sat with her cousin, Petronius, with her emperor brother and mother at the dinner table. She made eye contact with Petronius and winked as she sipped her wine. His cheeks blushed and it was hard to keep their relationship a secret especially with Valentinian around and his pesky mother.

Valentinian leaned back in his chair, observing the coziness between his little sister and cousin. "Petronius, we should go hunting tomorrow," he said aloud and his cousin turned to him nervously.

He coughed and nodded, "of course, I would love to accompany you, your highness," he smiled, raising his glass.

Honoria sighed dramatically, "this dinner is such a bore," she swished the wine in her glass. She suddenly had a devious idea swimming in her mind. "Hey, let's talk about that alliance between Attila and Theodosius." She raised her eyebrows.

Placida rolled her eyes, "Honoria, no politics at the table, please," she frowned at her daughter and Valentinian chuckled.

"It's alright, mother. I love politics," he winked at his sister. "I think it's really foolish of Theodosius to ally with Attila! I did and look where that got me," he wagged his head in shame.

Honoria gleefully grinned, "but brother, that wasn't your fault! That was Attila's commander's fault. What was her name?"

"Xena," Placida answered.

The emperor's sister nodded her head, "oh right, Xena. Hey you know, this might sound crazy but..." she eyed her brother and then her cousin. "You should ally with Xena!"

Valentinian let out a loud laugh, "have you been slipping opiates into your wine, sister?" he kept laughing and Honoria folded her arms. "Have you lost your mind?! Why would I ally with someone who betrayed the Hun-Roman alliance?"

Petronius chimed in, "it might work, your highness but...you would have to compromise with her. You know how she is..."

The emperor nodded, "oh yes, _I_ _know_ how she is," he finished off his wine. "She came here some odd years ago and I was impressed with her negotiation skills. That woman can get anything she wants if she is willing to fight for it."

Honoria nodded, "exactly! And that is why you need to ally with her. You could take Constantinople and there would be no eastern empire anymore! It's a brilliant plan, isn't it?" she smiled and sipped her wine.

Placida frowned, "Honoria, you do not _understand_ politics. Xena does not do 'political alliances'. She cannot even get along with her own people. What makes you think she will ally with us?"

Her daughter grimaced, now getting frustrated with her mother. "Maybe Xena is not as ferocious as you all make her out to be," she smiled deviously and tapped her fingers on the dining table. "I think I could convince her."

Valentinian nearly spit out his wine, "Honoria! Are you insane?" he wiped his mouth with the backside of his hand. "You want to _actually_ negotiate with that Hun witch?"

Honoria hummed, "well I heard from the grapevine that she is not even a blood Hun," she said and all eyes were on her.

Placida frowned, "what are you saying?"

The daughter sighed exasperatingly, "well, I heard that she is actually a _Thracian_ ," her eyes glanced over at her cousin and he smiled at her, casually eating his food.

Valentinian, "a Thracian?" he rubbed his chin, "she is more closely related to us than she is to those barbarians!" he grinned. "It is no wonder that she is so smart and cunning..." he stood up from his chair, "I think we should arrange a meeting with Xena," he winked at his sister and Honoria squealed. Placida buried her face in her hands, thinking of the worst possible outcome of this meeting. They could both be killed and they weren't thinking straight.

* * *

After dinner Honoria and Petronius came into her bedroom and she shut the door, locking it. She took off his tunic and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips furiously. They backed up and both fell onto her bed. She pulled away and straddled her arms over his head. His eyes widened and touched her soft cheek.

"Are you seriously going to Troy to negotiate with Xena?" he asked.

Honoria smiled deviously and kissed him again before answering. "Of course, silly." She giggled, "you see...if I get my brother to come with me then it will be a serious negotiation." She traced her fingers along his bare chest, causing him to quiver from her touch. "I want to be taken seriously and Xena is a fierce warrior. I wouldn't stand a chance against her."

Her cousin frowned and pushed her away, "but what if she kills you? Remember when Aetius came back and he said there was a row of impaled Romans in front of her base?"

She grinned and rolled over on her side, "I guess I will just have to make myself _very_ convincing, now won't I?"

* * *

Xena walked outside into the atrium and saw Gabrielle sitting by herself, writing, of course. She sighed and tapped her fingers together as she stood at the entrance, going unnoticed. She thought it was pretty silly to just stand around and creep on her, but she honestly didn't know what to say to her after what happened earlier.

Readying herself, she walked over to the bench Gabrielle sat on and stood in front of her. Slowly, the blonde lifted her head and immediately her face paled. "What...are you writing?" she asked.

Gabrielle clutched the parchment to her chest, "it's nothing," she scooted to the far end of the bench and Xena sat next to her. _Oh please, go somewhere else_ , _please_. She felt her chest constrict the closer Xena was beside her. She had nothing to say to her and if things weren't awkward before, they were far more awkward now.

Xena nodded and glanced around at the plants inside the atrium. "I...I um, told Anastasia about the school in Greece."

The blonde nodded slowly, "that's great," she felt herself crushing the parchment against her chest. This was definitely more awkward than she imagined it would be. "I should go...somewhere else, where it's more quiet and where there's...less...um," she smiled nervously and stood up then Xena grabbed her hand. Immediately, her body froze and felt goose bumps along her arms.

"Gabrielle, I'm not going to hurt you," Xena said and slowly Gabrielle sat down next to her again, averting her eyes, of course.

"I understand if you're angry..." Gabrielle managed to choke out surprisingly, for someone who talks a lot. "I should tell you something that happened on Anastasia's birthday..."

Xena smiled softly, "I know Gabrielle. I remember what happened," she admitted and both sat in silence, refusing to make eye contact.

"So...you're not mad?" the blonde asked and Xena shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Xena asked curiously.

Gabrielle laughed, "excuse me, but you're not exactly the easiest person to talk to, Xena!" she shook her head, having a good laugh at that.

Xena frowned and tapped her fingers on her knee leisurely. She didn't think that she was hard to talk to. She had been very friendly towards Gabrielle, considering she was her slave. She had treated her far better than anyone she had met outside of her circle of people. Perhaps she was as heartless as everyone thought she was and she never actually considered that it might be true.

"I appreciate your honesty, Gabrielle," Xena stood up and was ready to leave, seeing that Gabrielle thought so low of her.

Gabrielle's smile disappeared and she saw Xena leaving. She set her parchment on the bench, "wait!" she called out and the warrior halted. "Should I...apologize?" she felt that was a bit lame to say this but she didn't know what to say.

Xena smiled weakly, "no, you shouldn't," she turned and walked out of the atrium. Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and she exhaled heavily, feeling a bit relieved that Xena didn't lash out or say something irrational for once.

* * *

A few days later Xena sat with Gabrielle and Anastasia at the table outside eating together. Xena finished eating her fruit and eyed a certain blonde sitting across from her. Gabrielle lifted her head and caught Xena looking at her and she smiled subtly as she finished eating her food.

Gabrielle looked at Anastasia, "so, are you excited about going to school?"

The girl shrugged her shoulder, "I'm not sure about it yet," she pushed her food around on her plate and groaned. "This food is terrible!"

Xena smirked and figured that this type of lifestyle was going to be even more difficult for her daughter than she expected, especially if she was complaining about the food here.

Gabrielle finished off her water, "in Greece they have amazing food. I think you might like it there."

Ana sighed and tapped her fork on the plate, "aren't you from Greece?"

She cleared her throat, "yeah," she looked over at Xena and saw that she avoided eye contact with her as she casually traced the rim of her water glass with her finger. "It's very pretty. A lot of beaches," she smiled.

Anastasia looked to her mother, "I've never been to the ocean before," she turned back to Gabrielle and set her fork down. "Gabrielle, is school hard?"

Xena raised her eyebrow, waiting for her to answer. Gabrielle smiled, "sometimes, but I think you'll do great. You're very smart."

The teen rolled her eyes, "you and mom," she stood from the table, "I'm going to go to my room," she left the room and bumped into Xander. She gasped and then looked down at her feet, "sorry..." she quickly brushed by to her room down the hall.

Xander sighed and he waltzed in, seeing Xena sitting alone with Gabrielle, but it appears they were done eating. He stood beside his sister, "can I talk to you?" he asked and Xena didn't even bother looking at him. "Alone?"

Gabrielle cleared her throat and she smiled at Xander, getting ready to leave. "You should talk to him," she urged her then left the room. Xena inwardly groaned and he now sat in the chair beside her, just staring, so much staring.

Xena pursed her lips and tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. "Well?"

He leaned in closer to her and she frowned, pushing him away. He scoffed, "I heard that you're sending Anastasia to Greece for school." She simply gave him a curt nod. "I want to take her there, if you let me?" he swallowed and she slowly turned towards him.

"Why would you do that?" she asked curiously.

Xander sighed, "because I want to help you and it's not like you can leave anytime you want." He offered and she kept staring at him intensely. "Xena, come on," he sighed seeing that his sister wasn't too keen on the idea. "I can stay with her in Greece while she goes to school so she won't be alone," he smirked.

Xena frowned and sat for a few moments longer, thinking over what her brother proposed. "You would do that for me?"

He smiled, "yeah, I like your daughter. She's a neat girl and I'll make sure that nothing happens to her while I'm there," he winked and Xena quirked her mouth, thinking this over.

" _Alright_ ," she exhaled heavily. Xander grinned and he kissed her cheek unexpectedly and her eyes widened.

"I promise that I will keep her safe," he took her hand and kissed it gingerly. She smirked and nodded her head then he took off.

Xena turned, "and no boys," she stated firmly.

Xander smiled, "I'll try my best to fend them off."

* * *

Later Xena came into her room and saw Gabrielle writing away. Anastasia was busy packing her stuff to leave for Greece, which she didn't want to, obviously, but Xena actually trusted her brother to keep her safe. She had always trusted him and he always did the right thing. She wished she could say the same for herself.

She peered over at the blonde and took off her cape, watching her continue to write. She was completely focused on her writing because she hadn't even acknowledged her existence yet. She kept thinking about what happened between them a few days ago and she herself felt confused. She wasn't sure if Gabrielle felt as confused as she did –probably more scared than confused, she thought.

"What are you writing?" she asked and Gabrielle was startled. She smiled, "I didn't mean to scare you..." she sighed. _I seem to do that a lot_.

Gabrielle grinned, "you didn't," she closed her binder of parchment and set her quill down. "It's just mindless drabble," she shrugged.

Xena walked forward and placed her hand on her hip and Gabrielle looked up at her with wide eyes. "I want to see." Gabrielle sighed and she wasn't willing to give up her work so Xena placed her hand on top of the leather binder. "I _command_ you," she smirked.

Gabrielle opened up her binder and Xena leaned down, peering at the Greek letters on the page. She snatched the page into her hands and Gabrielle gasped. Xena walked away slowly, reading the words silently to herself and Gabrielle nervously sat in the chair, shaking her leg anxiously.

The warrior turned around with a bemused frown, "you wrote this?"

She shrugged, "not exactly. It's from a poet –just a quote that's been in my head for awhile," she said and saw Xena read over it again to herself.

" _May I write words more naked than flesh, stronger than bone, more resilient than sinew, sensitive than nerve_ ," Xena read aloud and Gabrielle sank in the chair as her cheeks reddened. " _And in time, one's mask becomes one's face_ ," she continued. Xena's eyes widened once she read the next stanza of the poem. " _Awed by her splendor. Stars near the lovely moon cover their own faces when she is roundest, and lights earth with her silver_..."

 _You can stop anytime now, Xena_. She looked at the warrior's face and couldn't tell what she was thinking at the moment. She certainly didn't want to think that poem meant anything implying her, or them for that matter. "I told you it was drabble," she lamely tried to defend herself.

Xena smirked and set the parchment back into the binder. "Very nice, Gabrielle," she walked off with a smug grin and began adjusting her gauntlets. "But I think it would be better if _you_ wrote your own poetry..." she implied.

Gabrielle closed the binder and let out a soft sigh. "I could never write anything like that!"

"You underestimate yourself Gabrielle," Xena turned around, leaning against the chair nonchalantly. She saw her cheeks were red with embarrassment and she smiled.

Gabrielle sighed and lowered her eyes, "Xena, I don't want you to think that I like you or anything –"

"Because I kissed you," Xena stated and that only made Gabrielle more nervous.

"Um...you were just confused that's all."

Xena raised her eyebrow, " _confused_? I was not confused, Gabrielle. When I want something I get it. It would be wise of you to adopt the same mindset," she smirked and then grabbed her swords, sheathing them on both hips. "And I _do_ like you," she smiled, "even if you're a bit annoying," she left her room.

Gabrielle's jaw dropped and then a smile came to her lips. She sunk in her chair, clutching her binder close to her chest.

* * *

The following morning Anastasia mounted her horse and Xander was waiting for her by the gate. Xena smiled and walked forward, grasping her hand tightly. "I've never been on a ship before..." she admitted, feeling more nervous about that than the actual school she was going to attend.

"You'll be fine," Xena kissed her daughter's hand.

Ana sighed, " _promise_?"

"I promise."

"And you will write to me, won't you?" her daughter stared at her with frightened eyes.

Xena smiled, nodding her head. "Of course I will. You'll be safe with Xander," she eyed her brother and he saluted her, grinning gleefully. "You should go before I change my mind," she frowned and took a step back. Anastasia blinked and she pulled the reins, trotting off to join Xander by the gates.

She stood back and watched her daughter leave with her brother, riding beyond the gates along the bridge , heading towards the coast. She sighed and tears filled her eyes.

Gabrielle smiled and joined her by her side, "I think she will really like it there," she said and Xena wiped her eyes.

A soldier on top of the wall guarding the fortress shouted, "Commander! Romans approaching!"

Xena frowned and ran up the stairs to the wall and saw a small group of Romans riding into Troy. She smirked once she saw the young emperor riding with his dear little sister. "This is going to be interesting," she chuckled and walked to the other side of the wall towards the entrance.

* * *

Valentinian trotted on the bridge, hundreds of feet above the ocean. Waves crashed along the rocky cliff and Honoria peered down, seeing how far down the fall would be. "Scared, sister?"

She shook her head, "no, not at all," she avoided looking down and kept her eyes straight forward. She saw the large gates ahead of Troy ahead of them. She had always wanted to come to this mysterious city. There were legends of this hidden city, even some people said it didn't even exist. Well, obviously, they were wrong.

Both stopped at the gates and guards up top glared down at them. Valentinian smiled, blocking the sun with his hand, "I would like to speak with your commander!"

Xena came sauntering over and peered over the edge of the wall, leaning her elbows on the ledge. "Valentinian," she smiled and his eyes drifted to her. "Aetius has sent you here to die, I'm assuming?"

The emperor smiled nervously, "no he hasn't. I've come on my own accord. My sister wishes to negotiate with you."

Xena looked down at Honoria and snorted, " _her_?" she laughed, "it's too early in the morning for jokes, Valentinian!"

"It is no joke, Xena," he answered. "How would you feel if both of us allied together?"

Xena ceased laughing and glared at the emperor, shouting from above, " _alliance_? Look how well that turned out the first time!"

Honoria groaned and trotted in front of her brother, "negotiate with us and we could take down Theodosius and his empire in Constantinople. As a _team_ ," she smiled deviously and Xena stood up, tapping her fingers on the ledge.

"And _why_ would I ally with _you_? Romans are full of trickery. I cannot trust either one of you," Xena answered, though she had thought about this before. It would be nice to take down Nicaea and Constantinople, but she needed help, certainly not from Attila though.

"This alliance is not about _trust_. It's about war and _conquest_ ," Honoria said, raising her eyebrow up at the warrior woman.

Xena chuckled beneath her breath, "divide and conquer," she muttered, "Julius Caesar. Yet another fool that was blinded by the laurels." She folded her arms, staring down the emperor's sister. "Romans don't bode well with alliances."

Honoria smirked, "and neither do _you_."

Valentinian frowned, "what say you, Xena? Shall we negotiate or not?" he yelled up at her.

Xena pursed her lips and waved her hand to the guards near the gates. The emperor smiled once he saw the large gates open and Honoria's eyes widened, grabbing her brother's hand, trotting into the forbidden city, as the Romans called it.

* * *

Gabrielle was talking to one of the soldiers until she saw the emperor ride into the base. She frowned and then Xena walked down the stairs from the wall above. Making her way over to her she whispered, "what is the Roman emperor doing here?"

Xena smiled, "politics Gabrielle," she walked off, "I expect you in the conference room with us, yes?" she winked and went to meet with Valentinian and Honoria.

Gabrielle folded her arms, raising an eyebrow seeing the young emperor shaking hands with Xena and Honoria standing beside her brother. She never liked Valentinian but why would he come to Troy to see Xena? The Romans hated her and for a very good reason. She betrayed them and now they want another alliance? _Something is very fishy here_.

 **AN: all quotes taken from the ancient Greek poet, Sappho ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: fanfiction...has had nonstop problems for two weeks now. Hopefully, everyone is able to see this. If not, I'm on AO3 as well.**

 **good luck and thank you for following along ;)**

Chapter 17 – _The Student and The Teacher_

Xena and Gabrielle waited atop of the military base in Nicaea. Her army surrounded the base waiting for Theodosius' army to attack her for three days now. So far there had been many small ambushes in the fields outside of Nicaea, but nothing major.

Gabrielle tugged Xena's arm and looked up at her worriedly, "are you sure Valentinian and his men will show up for the attack?" she asked.

Xena's eyes surveyed the area and it was quiet, too quiet. Frowning, she squinted her eyes finally seeing the Western Roman army riding in the outfield. She smirked, "I think they're here..." she grabbed hold of Gabrielle's hand tightly.

Grinning, the blonde looked outward at the Romans trotting in, but then she noticed something very odd. She grimaced and saw Aetius leading the army towards a different direction away from the base. "Wh...where are they going?" she hit Xena's shoulder several times, "they're leaving! This isn't part of the plan!"

Xena snarled and ran along the wall to see where Aetius was going. She climbed the stairs to the highest tower on the wall and was able to see Theodosius' army waiting on the hillside. Gabrielle followed behind and stood beside her. Aetius spoke to Theodosius' commander, Magnus, then shook his hand, smiling with one another.

"They switched sides..." the warrior hissed. "They're going to attack us together..."

Gabrielle's breathing hastened as her heart raced, "what are we going to do? I thought Valentinian was on our side!"

Xena frowned, "so _did_ _I_. Lesson number one, this is why you don't trust Romans, Gabrielle!" she ran down the stairs to meet with her artillery men below inside the center of the base. "I want all of you to prepare the catapults outside the base. We've been betrayed by our allies," she folded her arms and all of the men began whispering with each other then ran off in separate directions.

Gabrielle ran to join Xena, "I don't know if catapults are going to stop them, Xena. Do we have anything else?"

Xena smiled deviously, "we do have one thing," she tapped her fingers on her arms attentively. "Black powder," she chuckled softly.

The blonde's eyes widened, "Xena..." she spoke warily, "where did you get that?"

"Courtesy of the Chinese Emperor, Sui Gaozu," Xena smiled and Gabrielle gasped.

"When we went to China, I didn't think you were going to steal black powder while we were there!" she growled.

Xena snapped her head around, glaring at the petite blonde. "I didn't _steal_ it Gabrielle! I made an alliance..."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Gabrielle shook her head, thinking this was going to end poorly for sure.

* * *

 _One Year and Six months Earlier_

Valentinian and Honoria sat with one another inside Xena's conference room, waiting patiently for Xena to arrive. Honoria looked around at the dark walls with swords on racks and weapons mounted on the wall. "This place is so grim," she leaned in, whispering to her brother.

The emperor smirked, "doesn't surprise me. What _surprises_ me is that she actually let us in!" he chuckled and tapped his fingers on the table, impatiently.

"Let's not push our luck, brother. We still have to talk to her and make it very convincing, remember?" she said and then the doors opened. Xena waltzed in with Gabrielle and she had a huge smirk on her face. "Exhibit A, arrogance awaits us," she chuckled and her brother laughed with her.

Xena sat across from the two and Gabrielle sighed, sitting a few chairs away from her. She frowned, looking over and gestured for her to sit next to her, but Gabrielle ignored her and opened her leather binder of parchment and dipped her quill in the ink.

"So, I hope you don't mind but everything you say will be recorded by my..." she looked over at Gabrielle and smiled at the Roman siblings, "my scribe, Gabrielle."

Valentinian nodded, "it's no problem for me, Xena." He leaned forward, arms on the table, "let's talk business. We both know that alliances between us haven't worked in the past –"

"But this alliance will be _different_ ," Honoria interrupted and her brother glared at her. "We don't have to be friends to be allies. Aetius allied with Attila because he wanted financial gain and you broke that alliance by killing Romans when you were in Athens, isn't that right?"

Xena nodded, "yes that's right. I knew from the beginning of the alliance that it would not last," she said with a smirk.

Valentinian cleared his throat, "Aetius and _myself_ , underestimated you and your people. Everyone in Rome called you savages and uneducated barbarians –I even said the same thing."

"And what do you think of us now?" Xena raised a curious brow, staring into his nervous eyes.

He chortled, "well, you are no Attila or Rua, that's for sure. Attila is a king, but it is _you_ who made all the decisions behind the scenes, am I right?" he smugly grinned.

"Just like your mother does for you, _am I right_?" she smiled and he frowned, leaning back in his chair. "All leaders must have advisors, Valentinian, and now that Attila doesn't have me anymore he turned to Theodosius for aid. As if more Romans could help him," she snorted.

Honoria narrowed her eyes at the warrior woman, "so you and Attila are enemies now?"

Xena frowned, "no we are not."

"You would ally with him again?" she dug deeper.

"I would never ally with Attila again but we are not enemies. We never were and never will be," Xena stated and Gabrielle hinted a small grin as she heard that and kept writing down everything Xena and Honoria exchanged.

Honoria smiled and folded her arms, sitting back in the chair. _Very interesting indeed_. "If you ally with us, then you become Attila's enemy. We will be fighting against Theodosius to gain the eastern territories again. You understand that don't you?"

Xena lowered her eyes and contemplated what this alliance might entail, but she wanted this alliance, not for herself, but in the end, to wipe out the Romans and claim the territories for herself –an ultimate betrayal. She lifted her head and the two were gawking, awaiting her answer. "It is not personal," she stated.

The Roman empress smiled, "good! Wouldn't want our emotions to get in the way of the plan."

Xena smirked and leaned on the table, "now I have a question for _you_ ," she hissed, "why do you want ally with _me_? Your army is big enough to take down the eastern empire. I don't even have half the men you do."

Valentinian interjected, "I will make you the new commander in chief of my men, all 70,000 of them," he smiled, hoping that would entice her enough.

She pursed her lips and tapped on the table with her fingernails, "don't you already have a commander in chief? What was his name..." she rubbed her chin then a wicked smile formed on her lips, "oh yes...Flavius Aetius –the man who tried to arrest me several times and _failed_."

"He has been proven unworthy of my allegiance. I will demote him to second in command per our agreement." He smiled and saw the gears ticking in Xena's mind. "Do we have a deal?" he enticed her further.

Xena shook her head, "no." Valentinian's eyes widened, not expecting her to turn down an offer like this. He would never give up his army to just anyone, especially someone like her. She grinned sneakily, "I already have the position of commander here in Troy. Why would I trade myself into the Roman army for exactly same position?" she questioned.

The emperor laughed nervously, "Xena, this is an opportunity that will never come by again. I suggest that you take it," he urged.

She stood up and leaned her body across the table. Honoria blinked and scooted away from her as she kept leaning in closer. "I will take your men, Valentinian _but_ ," she furrowed her eyebrows, "I want to be the General."

Honoria scoffed, "the General is the highest command in the army!"

"You're catching on fast," Xena winked at her and the Roman empress groaned.

Valentinian shook his head, "Xena, you cannot just become a Roman General. You are not even a Roman citizen!"

Xena sighed and pulled away from the table. "Then no deal. You may show yourselves out," she smiled and walked away, about to leave the room.

Honoria jabbed her brother in his side, "do something!" she whispered.

Valentinian groaned and stood from his eat, "wait!" he called out and Xena turned around on her heels, grinning widely. "If I make you my General you will have to come to Rome for a coronation process. It's...tradition," he muttered.

Xena smiled, "of course I will come. Until then...our negotiation will remain stagnant," she opened the door and waved her hand for them to leave.

The two Romans left the room and walked through the hallway, leading outside. Honoria frowned, "I can't believe you gave her the leadership role of General!" she growled.

"What was I supposed to do? She wasn't going to accept any other offer," he hissed back.

She rolled her eyes and mounted her horse, "wait until mother hears about this."

He scoffed and hopped onto his steed, "mother is not the leader of Rome, I am!"

"She was right. You are not to fit to make any deals with anyone. You let Xena walk all over you. Now she will think she is in charge," she shook her head and pulled on the reins, trotting off. He gasped and followed behind her shortly.

* * *

Gabrielle finished up her last few words then closed her binder. She saw Xena watch the emperor and his sister leaving through the gates and decided to approach her. "General huh?"

Xena turned and smiled, "nothing is final until they come to an agreement in Rome," she walked off. "Did you write down everything?" she opened the doors to her room and waltzed in casually.

Gabrielle sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea," she admitted and got an evil glare from her opposite. "I know you don't care about what I have to say, but, you said it yourself, you don't trust Romans. Why would you ally with them? Is it to get back at Attila?"

Xena scoffed, "this has nothing to do with Attila." She began stripping of her armor. "I'm playing the politics game, Gabrielle. Nobody can survive in this world without political warfare and alliances. If Attila can make a political alliance with a Roman, not once but twice, then so can I."

The blonde nodded and sat down at the desk. "I understand now," she said and Xena wrapped a caftan loosely around her body. "You really want to take down Attila, don't you?"

"This isn't about eliminating Attila, focus Gabrielle!" she groaned and grabbed a towel. "Attila never was and never will be the enemy. Maybe once he sees that I have allied with the opposite party, he will join with me and we can take over the Roman empires together," she smiled.

Gabrielle frowned, now completely lost. "But I thought you wanted Attila out of the picture? I remember you saying that you wanted to be queen..."

Xena shrugged, "I will be. One day," she winked and threw a towel at her. "Are you coming?" she folded her arms.

Gabrielle ripped the towel off her face and lifted an eyebrow, "to the baths?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're not getting shy again are you?" Xena smiled and Gabrielle's cheeks flushed with color. "I promise to keep my hands to myself _this_ time," she winked and walked off through separate doors.

She sighed and stood, watching Xena saunter down through the various connecting rooms. _If I didn't understand you before, I definitely don't understand you now, Xena._

* * *

A month later Xander was able to find a really nice villa in the center of Thebes, a close neighbor of Athens. Anastasia walked into the villa and looked around at all the windows and there was even a small atrium like the fortress in Troy.

Xander came in carrying Anastasia's belongings and plopped them down on the floor. He smiled, "so, what do you think?"

She turned with a gleeful grin, "it's wonderful! How did you get it so fast?" she wondered.

He shrugged, "I know someone that lives in the area," he sighed and looked at the place. It quite nice and big enough for a family of four at least, so it was plenty of room for them. "So, I guess you can pick your room then I'll take you to the academy for girls later today?" he hinted school and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Your mother sent you here to go to school and I promised her I would look after you."

She nodded, "I know, but..." she wrapped her arms around her, "I'm nervous and my clothes..." she touched her green cotton long sleeved dress. "I won't fit in here."

Xander chuckled and he touched her cheek softly, "we can buy you some new clothes if you want? You'll look like a proper Greek girl," he winked and she smiled finally.

She picked up her bags, "I'll go put these in my room and then we can go pick out clothes!" she walked off down the hall and he shook his head. _Shopping with a teenage girl, what did I get myself into_?

In the market square Anastasia picked out four dresses and piled them on her arms. Xander saw the multitude of clothes on her arms and was starting to get nervous. Xena gave him a reasonable amount of money to live off for a few months, but this definitely didn't include expensive dresses. He would need to find somewhere to work for the meantime especially if Anastasia was to stay here and go to school.

"I have a white one, a dark blue, red and yellow dress, what do you think Xander?" she asked and his eyes widened, looking at all the gowns and all he could think of was the price.

He scratched the back of his neck anxiously, "maybe you could just get three dresses?" he hoped and she frowned sadly. "Just for now until your mom sends more money," he smiled and she nodded, putting back the yellow dress onto the rack.

Taking the dresses to the merchant he examined all of the dresses and folded them up, setting them into a box. "That'll be eighty dinars for you."

Xander's mouth gaped, " _eighty_?!" Anastasia looked up to him with pouty eyes and he groaned, shaking his head. "Fine..." he mumbled and handed over the coins and the merchant smiled.

Back at the house Xander waited for Anastasia to try on all the dresses and she was taking an incredibly long time just for three dresses. "Anastasia we need to go to the academy before it closes!" he griped.

He heard some rustling around and she called out, "I'm coming!" she opened the door and wore the red chiffon dress she picked out –something her mother would never allow her to wear, which was perhaps one of the reasons why she chose it. she adjusted the one shoulder strap and brushed her hands along the fabric. "Do I look like a Greek woman now?" she smiled.

He grabbed her hand, heading out of the villa, "don't let your mother see you in that," he grumbled.

* * *

They arrived at the academy right as classes were being let out, which was a good thing because they'd be able to talk to one of the teachers there alone without any students around. Luckily, the school wasn't that far from the villa and she could walk to school on her own.

Anastasia looked at all the girls walking out of the academy and most were dressed very well, probably from Roman and Greek elite families, she guessed. She suddenly felt very paranoid and looked at all of their dresses, admiring how well made they were, though the one she wore, wasn't cheaply made. He touched her shoulder warmly and her body tensed.

"Don't be nervous," he whispered and she exhaled heavily, nodding. They both stepped inside the empty academy and saw a female teacher speaking with one of her colleagues. "Excuse me..." he cleared his throat and the teacher smiled at him and noticed the young teen standing beside him.

She approached them both, fixing her long straight dark hair, "what can I do for you?" she asked with a big grin.

He peered down at Anastasia and felt her grip tighten as she held onto his hand. He chuckled softly, "my niece wants to enroll in your academy. She would really like to attend."

The woman nodded looking at how nervous the girl was and frowned, "and where are you from?"

Xander's eyes widened, "um, we're from Thrace," he said and Ana looked up at him confusedly. "We traveled a long way to come here."

"Thrace? We don't have any students from there," the teacher smiled, "what part of Thrace are you from?"

"Amphipolis," he said and Anastasia lowered her eyes, remaining quiet.

The teacher smiled, "Amphipolis is a nice city," she took a step towards the girl. "And what is your name?"

Ana looked up with wide eyes and her uncle nudged her arm, "Anastasia," she answered.

"Anastasia. What a nice name you have. It means resurrection," the teacher grinned and the teen smiled weakly. "Have you attended an academy before?" she asked and Ana shook her head. "What kind of schooling have you had?"

She cleared her throat, "my mother taught me how to read and write in Greek and Latin."

The woman blinked, " _Latin_? Not even our students know how to write in Latin. Only the elite students in Athens know Latin. You are one step ahead," she saw the girl's face break out into a big smile. She lend out her hand, "my name is Ms. Alexandria and I would love to have you in our academy, Anastasia. I would like to speak with your mother if –"

Anastasia interrupted, "oh you can't, she lives in –"

"In Rome," Xander interrupted and Ana frowned up at him.

Alexandria's mouth gaped, "your mother works in Rome?" she folded her arms, now quite impressed, "what does she do?"

Xander answered for his niece, "she's a commander in the military," he said and Ana lifted her eyebrow. He hoped that she would stay quiet and gripped her hand tightly.

"A military commander? Looks like you are a daughter of a diplomat," Alexandria smiled then sighed, "well, I have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow Anastasia?" she brushed past them with a few scrolls in her arms.

Xander let out a sigh and felt sweat forming on his brow. Anastasia frowned, "you just lied to her," she hissed.

They both walked out of the school and he felt bad for lying, especially in front of her but he had no choice. "Anastasia if she had any idea who your mother really was, she wouldn't let you into the academy."

Ana scoffed, "so I'm just supposed to pretend that my mother is a Roman military commander? This place is strange," she shook her head and walked off without him.

* * *

Later in the evening Anastasia was busy unpacking her things in her room upstairs and Xander sat in the atrium, drinking some wine. He promised his sister that he would look after Anastasia but given that she was a teenager, he probably didn't think this through at all. Not to mention, she is Xena's daughter, and that probably meant that she was just as adventurous as Xena was at her age. Xena always got into so much trouble at that age and he expected nothing less from her daughter.

A knock came to the door and he jumped out of the chair and saw his guest enter the house unannounced. He gasped, "what are you doing here?!" he whispered.

Toris smiled, "I pulled a lot of string to get you this villa. You could at least tell me why you wanted it." he waltzed in with a bottle of wine and Xander groaned, smacking his forehead.

"Look, you can't stay here..." he urged and his elder brother ignored him.

"Xander!" Anastasia called out and ran down the stairs, "I think I should buy new shoes tomorrow after school..." she entered the atrium and saw someone else was here. "Oh, I didn't know you had company," she shied away.

Xander sighed and Toris looked at the teenager with weary eyes. "Who is that?" he whispered to his little brother. "Did you have a kid and not tell me?" he smirked.

The younger brother hit Toris on his chest and walked over to his niece. He smiled, "I'll take you to get new shoes tomorrow, alright?" he looked back at his older brother then touched her shoulder, "we will eat soon, so once you're done unpacking you'll come downstairs, right?"

She nodded, "sure..." she looked at the guest curiously then ran back upstairs to her room.

Toris chuckled, "so who is that?"

Xander folded his arms, "if I tell you, promise not to get angry."

Toris frowned, "okay, I promise," he sat down in a chair inside the atrium and Xander sat opposite him.

He didn't know how to begin exactly and felt like he shouldn't dance around the subject. "So um...her name is Anastasia," he began, "and...she's our niece," he continued and saw Toris' face contort in confusion. "She's Xena's daughter –our sister's daughter," he finally said.

Toris rubbed his chin and he started laughing, "Xena?" he wagged his head. "That's funny, Xander. Good one. So who is she _really_?"

"I'm serious, Toris."

The elder brother stood up infuriated, "you saw Xena?" he hissed. "Did she give her to you because she couldn't take care of her or something?!" he yelled.

Xander frowned, standing opposite of his brother, "no! She has taken care of her daughter by herself for fourteen years! She wanted her to have an education. I offered to take Anastasia..."

Toris scoffed, "so you're friends with her now?" he paced around, "I thought we agreed never to talk about her again and now you are babysitting her daughter while she's off killing people?!"

"Our sister has problems, I won't deny that," Xander said in a calm voice, "but she cared enough to let her daughter live hundreds of miles away from her to have a better life."

"Back up," Toris held his hands up, "how did you meet Xena?"

Xander lowered his eyes, "her daughter was held prisoner in Nicaea..." he muttered.

The older brother laughed, "oh that's nice! And I'm sure Xena is to blame for that, of course," he shrugged nonchalantly. "Why are you helping her? She ran off to go live with those Huns a long time ago!"

Xander groaned, "because I wanted to! What's so bad about that?"

"Because she's insane, Xander!" Toris yelled. "I can't say I'm surprised. You two always had a special relationship growing up –you feel obligated to help her," he wagged his head, pitying his brother.

Anastasia came down the stairs, entering the atrium. "I'm...done unpacking," she said awkwardly and both men gawked at her. "I can wait in my room..." she sensed the awkwardness and tension in the room.

Toris folded his arms and couldn't take his eyes off of her, "she looks so much like her," he mumbled.

Xander rolled his eyes and he approached his niece with a faint smile, "no it's okay, we're finished here," he turned and glared at his brother.

* * *

Xena was sparring by herself outside behind the base, early in the morning, without any distractions. It was rare that she was ever able to have time like this to herself and with the Romans negotiating about her proposition all she had to do was wait until they came to an agreement and if they didn't, she would find some other way to succeed. It had been a month since her daughter left for Greece and she hadn't received a letter from her or from her brother and that was sort of worrisome.

Slowly, she spun around with her sword and swung it sideways, almost hitting the statue, barely missing it by an inch. She smiled and twirled the blade with her wrist gracefully then tossed the sword into the air and closed her eyes, channeling all of her energy into catching the sword.

She stepped to the side and opened her eyes, catching the hilt of the sword. She sighed and paced around, becoming quite bored sparring with herself for over two hours now.

Gabrielle walked through the hallway and then halted once she saw Xena standing outside pacing around, casually thrusting the sword in different directions, remaining so focused. Smirking she hid behind a window and watched the warrior's skills in action. Leaning against the wall she saw sweat dripping off Xena's arms and neck, slowly trickling down her bare midsection. Only wearing a bandeau and loose pants with her tattered boots, and her wild hair, whipping around her as she swiftly turned. Now in this moment, she definitely looked like a tribal woman for sure, she thought.

As she watched Xena move gracefully around the desolate piece of land, she couldn't help but think that she was a great fighter. She had so many skills, although talking to people definitely wasn't one of them.

Xena turned around and caught a pair of green eyes staring at her. She smiled and Gabrielle gasped, scooting along the wall, pretending that she didn't see her. "Might as well come out now," Xena called out.

Gabrielle sighed and stepped outside sheepishly. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to avoid Xena's gaze. "You...you're very good," she admitted shyly.

Xena smirked and twirled the sword, "my enemies know this," she walked over to the rack of weapons and picked up a javelin and stuck her sword into the dirt. Throwing the javelin into the air, she turned to Gabrielle. "You want to learn?" she looked up and caught the javelin with ease.

The blonde shook her head, "oh no, no, no. I'm alright..." she ran her fingers through her long blonde wavy locks.

"I can teach you," Xena spun the javelin with both hands and saw her now scribe's cheeks flush with vibrant color. "What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"Fighting isn't really my thing," she defended.

Xena nodded, "I know, the quill is your _weapon_ ," she sighed and jabbed the butt of the javelin into the dirt. "You can only do so much with a quill and parchment, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle smiled shyly, "well, you have your hobbies and I have mine."

The warrior scoffed, "fighting isn't a hobby Gabrielle –it's a sport," she winked and that obviously made her uncomfortable, Xena immediately noticed. "You like poetry, right?"

"Yes..."

"Just think of fighting as poetry," Xena smiled and grabbed another javelin and threw it at the scribe. Gabrielle gasped and caught the weapon clumsily. "Not all poetry is pretty...right?" she circled around her cautiously and Gabrielle's eyes danced around, seeing Xena out of the corner of her eyes.

"Some...poetry is sad," Gabrielle answered and felt extremely nervous as she felt Xena come dangerously close to her and kept circling her like a hawk.

Xena stopped behind her and grabbed the javelin in Gabrielle's hands, guiding her. She leaned in closely, "and some poetry is violent, right?" she whispered in her ear.

"Yes..." she answered almost breathlessly and gripped onto the spear as Xena's hands held onto the ends of the spear as she stood behind her. " _Healing is a matter of time, but is sometimes also a matter of opportunity._ "

Xena smirked, "more of your philosophical jargon?"

Gabrielle smiled, "it's not jargon. It's a good way to find our way in life through free thinking. You should try it sometime," she teased.

Xena raised an eyebrow and kicked Gabrielle in the back of her knees. She instantly fell to her knees and gasped, dropping the javelin on the ground. "Where does your free thinking get you if you're dead?" she folded her arms and Gabrielle gasped, getting up from the dirt ground.

"You kicked me down! How is that fair?!" Gabrielle groaned.

Xena shrugged, " _life_ isn't fair," she teased and turned her back, picking up her javelin.

Gabrielle felt a spark inside of her and she wacked Xena in her back with the javelin and she stumbled into the wall. Slowly Xena turned around with wide eyes and Gabrielle suddenly felt like that was a bad idea. It was like Athens and the pitchfork all over again. She dropped the javelin and started backing away.

Xena smiled and twirled the spear in her hands, "you like to attack people once their back is turned. Why don't you try it from the front this time?" she said playfully and halted spinning the javelin, holding it horizontally.

"I don't want to fight you," the blonde shook her head, folding her arms as she backed away slowly.

"But you sure like to hit me when I'm not looking," Xena chuckled. " _Wise to resolve, patient to perform_ ," she quoted. "I'll be patient with you," she urged and picked up Gabrielle's javelin and threw it to her then steadied her ground.

Gabrielle ran her hands along the wooden staff and sighed, "I don't see the point in fighting. People get hurt, they die and lose their loved ones."

Xena frowned, "I know what that feels like to lose someone close to me because of war. You don't need to preach to me."

She exhaled heavily and looked into those haunting blue eyes opposite her, "so why do you keep fighting others knowing they will die and it will affect their loved ones?" she asked sincerely.

"Because they deserve to die," Xena sighed seriously and planted the javelin in the ground. "There are evil people and there are good people, Gabrielle. Romans are evil and so are the Visigoths. They stole lives that were closest to me."

Gabrielle snorted, "and you think killing people will make you feel better? Killing won't bring back your brother or Anastasia's father. I'm sure you figured that out by now."

Xena frowned and hung her head, thinking of what Gabrielle said. She knew that fighting people would not bring people back and perhaps for some time when she was younger, she thought that, but not anymore. "Would it be wrong to say that it gives me satisfaction?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulder, "we all have our ways coping with pain and loss, Xena."

Xena smiled and stepped forward, very close to her blonde scribe, "will you make a deal with me?" she tested her and Gabrielle frowned, bemused by her words.

"What kind of deal?"

"You...teach me how to be a kinder person and I teach you how to fight," she tapped the javelin with hers.

Gabrielle smiled, lowering her head, "that doesn't seem fair. My end of the deal is much harder..."

Xena stepped closer, "you're doing a nice job so far," she whispered and winked. Stepping away she thrust the javelin forward. "Do we have a deal?"

The blonde sighed and she finally relented. "Alright but...be patient with me," she huffed and gripped the javelin tightly, ready for the attack.

"As long as you're patient with _me_ ," Xena grinned. " _Patience is bitter, but the fruit is sweet_."

Gabrielle chuckled, "for a person who claims to hate philosophy, you sure know a lot of philosophers' quotes," she teased.

"Just trying to appeal to your sense of mind, Gabrielle," she spun around and swung the spear towards her and Gabrielle blocked it instantly. "Courage, above all things, is the _first_ quality of a warrior."

Gabrielle breathed heavily and was surprised that she was able to block Xena's first attack, but she was positive that would be the last as well. "You believe that you are courageous when in battle? Are you not afraid to fight?"

Her opposite smirked, "courage is an act of fear. Without fear there would not be courage," she said and the blonde cocked her head. "Let me ask you, are you afraid right now Gabrielle?"

"I'm sparring with you, of course I'm afraid!" she answered.

"But you did not run away," Xena smiled and pulled the javelin back, ready to strike again, "that makes you courageous," she swung the spear underneath Gabrielle and knocked her off her feet, her back hitting the ground with an audible thump. She walked over to her and stood over her, watching her chest rise and fall, adrenaline pumping through her veins. "I have much to teach you."

Gabrielle groaned and jumped up off the ground, brushing the dirt off her dress. "So do I," she grinned and swept her hair away from her face. "Show me how you did that."

Xena smiled, appreciating her will to learn from her. "We should start with the basics first."

* * *

Placida paced around listening to this absurd plan of her children. She groaned, "how could you offer Xena such a position?!" she yelled at them both.

Honoria glared at her brother and Valentinian spoke up, "she wasn't going to ally with us unless she becomes the General of the army, mother. What was I supposed to do?"

"You could have chosen not to ally with her!" she grunted, "look what you two have gotten us into," she wagged her head in shame of her irresponsible adult children. "What is the reason for this sudden alliance with her anyway? Theodosius is not a problem."

Honoria frowned, "but he will be, mother. We need to get rid of him and he has Attila as his ally, so we need an ally from his neck of the woods."

Placida scoffed, "and you chose the worst possible woman to ally with of course, what was I thinking? How silly of me," she chuckled. "How do you know she won't betray you like she did before?"

Valentinian stood up from his throne, "if she is the General of the army, she will have no reason to betray us. She remained loyal to Attila for over a decade."

"She is irrational and unpredictable, Valentinian. Has it ever crossed your mind that she might want the position of General in order to kill you later?"

The emperor shook his head, "Xena may be irrational and unpredictable but she is not foolish, mother."

Placida nodded and sat down in a chair, feeling rather faint, listening to this nonsense. "And what happens if you and Xena overthrow the eastern empire?" she tapped her fingers on the armrests of the chair. "Will you give her a large sum of land for her aid?"

He broke out into a hearty laugh, "of course not! Do I look stupid? Then she would have an empire of her own."

His mother smiled, "and why do you think she decided to ally with you in the first place? Out of the goodness of her heart?" she saw her son's smile disappear instantly. "You are naive, my son. Xena is smarter than you. This might be a hard lesson for you," she stood and waltzed out of the throne chamber.

Honoria chuckled, "our own mother doesn't even trust you. How does that make you feel?"

Valentinian snarled, "shut up! Get out!"

She frowned, "fine. Good luck telling Aetius about his new _boss_ ," she smirked and briskly walked away to go talk with their cousin.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18

After three months of waiting patiently Xena finally got the word from the emperor himself to travel to Rome to be given the position of General like she asked for. She had almost lost hope in the young emperor but she didn't really have any other plans, knowing that he would give in because he had no other choice at this point.

Xena and her small elite soldiers followed her to Rome and by now they were in the Balkans, incredibly close to Rome, perhaps another few days until they arrived to the holy city. It had been awhile since she had traveled with her men. The journey to Nicaea was a disaster but also a blessing. Truthfully she was glad that she ran into her twin brother, especially since he was helping her with Anastasia going to academy in Greece.

Late at night Xena sat in her large tent, eating by herself and then Gabrielle peeked through the tent's flaps. Lifting her eyes she smirked weakly, "can I help you?"

Gabrielle pulled out a letter from her cloak, "I got something that you might want to read," she wagged the letter in her hands and Xena's eyes lit up immediately, knowing it was from her daughter. She wiped her hands on her pants and stood up, running to her. Gabrielle smiled, shying away.

Ripping open the letter she saw Anastasia's handwriting had improved a lot since she had read a letter from her. She grinned as she read through the lengthy letter and walked over to her bed, sitting down slowly. Gabrielle waited patiently at the entrance watching Xena's face break out into a huge smile, which was always nice to see.

"She has the highest marks in her class," Xena said and Gabrielle grinned. "Her handwriting is good too," she observed and sighed, folding up the letter in her lap. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows as she saw the gloomy expression on the warrior's face.

"What's wrong?" she approached her slowly and Xena hung her head.

"I should have sent her to a school a long time ago," Xena sighed and threw the letter aside, burying her face in her hands.

Gabrielle sadly frowned and then sat beside her, keeping her hands to herself. "You didn't exactly have a lot of options back then..." she offered to make her feel better but it didn't seem to be working. _Is she crying_? "You did what you had to do. Things change and you protected her all her life and I know you would do anything for her. I've seen it."

Xena lifted her head and pushed Gabrielle away, "enough of this sappy talk, Gabrielle," she hissed. Gabrielle exhaled heavily, thinking she might have said something wrong, but everything she said was true and Xena knew that and when this happens, she becomes incredibly defensive. Xena grabbed the bottle of wine, pouring some into two glasses.

Gabrielle quirked her mouth, "I have a question," she blurted out.

"Don't you always?" Xena smirked and gave her a glass of wine, which she took graciously.

She breathed in, hoping she wouldn't regret this question, but so far Xena had been nice to her over the last few months. "Am I still considered your slave?" she asked.

Xena lifted her eyebrow, sipping the alcohol. "You're my _scribe_ , Gabrielle," she answered and winked. Gabrielle smiled, knowing her answer immediately after she said that. She sat down beside her on the bed very closely. "How about a lesson?"

Gabrielle choked on the wine, "a sparring lesson? Right now? In the middle of the night?" she wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand.

The warrior shied away, "no, not sparring. _My_ lesson..." she admitted softly and Gabrielle nodded.

"Oh I see," the blonde smiled, taking another sip of the dark wine. "Alright," she sat more comfortably, bringing her knees close to her as she laid on her side. "What made you want to fight the Visigoths when they attacked your village?"

Xena sighed, not really wanting to talk about that, but this was Gabrielle's lesson after all and she asked for it. "People in my village are not warriors. Most are blacksmiths and sheep herders." She swished the wine in her glass. "My...mother died when I was fifteen and my father left a year before. He was a soldier for the army of Stagira and was not around a lot."

Gabrielle frowned, hearing that news. She couldn't relate to anything Xena was saying. Her mother dying and her father leaving the family with five children and Xena being the only girl, surrounded by boys. "So, I guess you took over the role of your mother after she..." her sentence trailed off.

Xena nodded, "my older brother had a job and Xander did too, but my youngest brothers..." she frowned, "I had to take care of them at home by myself. Lyceus helped with Pirro and Ditron, but it wasn't enough." She felt her blood boiling remembering that day when Lyceus' life was taken and she felt responsible for it and Toris, her elder brother, probably would never forgive her.

"I'm sure your little brothers appreciate everything you did for them," Gabrielle said and Xena downed her wine, she noticed.

"Until I slaughtered those Visigoth bastards. My brothers looked at me differently and were afraid to be around me," Xena gripped the glass, almost shattering it. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she placed her hand over the wine glass and slowly Xena's grip loosened. "They looked at me like I was a monster."

Gabrielle shook her head, "you're not a monster, Xena."

Xena chuckled, "Gabrielle, I don't kill people because I have to. I hunt them for sport –it's all a game."

The scribe frowned and sat up on the bed, "why do you do that? You had a normal life once. What changed?"

"I saw what a sword is capable of –what _I_ was capable of," she grabbed the scribe's arm, "it's a rush!" her eyes grew wild and Gabrielle blinked, a bit afraid of her passionate language. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're right," she sighed, "I don't understand and I probably never will, but I know you care about the people close to you."

Silence.

The blonde let out a sigh and set the wine on the floor, "we should go to sleep. We have to travel early in the morning," she stood slowly, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress and began heading towards the exit.

Xena called out, "Gabrielle..." and she turned around, "thank you for talking to me."

Gabrielle smiled, "that was part of the deal, right?"

As soon as she left Xena smirked and then grabbed some parchment from her bag and held the quill in her mouth as she opened the ink bottle. Dabbing the quill in the ink she began writing a letter back to her daughter, a much needed distraction in the midst of everything.

* * *

In Aquincicum Theodosius sent a messenger to Attila to tell him of the news that he received from the western Roman emperor a few days ago. Attila frowned, hearing the oral news of the emperor's messenger with his wife by his side.

Kreka rolled her eyes and Attila dismissed the messenger so he could be left alone. She approached her husband, "Valentinian is a crock. I can't believe he hired Xena as his General of the elite Roman army." She scoffed, "the most powerful army in the world!"

Attila rubbed his goatee, "what did she do to convince him?" he wondered and couldn't put his finger on it. The emperor wouldn't just give her that high ranking position for no reason. She must have threatened him, yes that's it, he guessed.

"She is going to wipe you out, Attila!" she growled and he turned to her, grabbing her arm firmly and her eyes widened.

"She would _never_ do that to me," he hissed close to her face and she groaned, wiping her arm away.

"I can't believe you're actually defending her!" she yelled. "Why do you trust her so much?" she chuckled, folding her arms, glaring into her husband's light eyes. "Did you fuck her?"

Attila's mouth gaped, "no! Absolutely not!" wagging his head in disgust, "why would you say such a thing?"

Kreka shrugged her shoulder, "she's a beautiful woman, Attila. I'm sure you've _thought_ about it before," she raised an eyebrow and he couldn't believe what she was saying. He scoffed and walked away, outside of their large home.

He sighed heavily as he stood outside in the open field. He saw his three sons playing together, sparring with each other, completely oblivious to the world. Ellac fought his younger brother, Dengi, with a short sword and he couldn't help but think about his future as a prince and a leader. He had spent his entire life playing as a child but next year he will be fifteen and technically he is old enough to be a king at that age. It was time for him to learn how to be a king and prepare for his grooming as a warrior prince.

Setting his hands on his hips he smiled as Ellac caught Dengi into a headlock, disarming him instantly without any effort. He was proud of his eldest son and was such a great fighter, but then he frowned, thinking of Xena's daughter. Anastasia was a very good fighter too, taught by Xena at a young age. She was better than Ellac and always won in a fight when they wrestled together growing up. He had no idea what Xena had planned for her daughter in the future, but he knew that she would be safe with her, like always.

Attila couldn't help but think about what his wife said to him regarding having sex with Xena. He had indeed thought about it before and it was hard not to. Xena was irresistible in many ways –striking, smart, cunning, great fighting skills. It was hard for anyone to dislike her for her attractiveness and her sex appeal, though she was hated for other reasons, and Attila ignored those.

"Ellac!" he yelled out and his son lifted his head as he was laying on his brother. He waved his hand and Ellac smiled, running over to his father.

"What do you need, father?" Ellac breathed heavily as he was just getting over wrestling with his brother.

Attila sighed, "it's time for you to learn how to become a king, Ellac." He saw his son's face twist in confusion. "And once you are groomed properly, I will look for a wife for you," he smiled and pat his son's cheek.

Ellac gasped, " _wife_?"

"You won't get married until many years later, don't worry," Attila winked and Ellac lowered his eyes, not sure how to process that news at all.

"But father..." Ellac walked beside Attila as they head back to their home, "I don't want to get married to anybody. I'm only fourteen!"

Attila smiled, wrapping his arm around his son, "you won't be fourteen forever. You will be married when you're eighteen but you will meet her when you're sixteen so you can get to know each other." His son remained quiet and his eyes widened, stoic and blank in thought. It was a lot to process for a teenager. A wife. Marriage.

* * *

Xena strode into Rome through a sea of people crowding around the emperor's palace. She looked down at all the fearful eyes gawking up at her. It was as if they had seen some kind of anomaly or a creature from a different planet. She remembered riding through this area once before, fourteen years ago. Back then, she got the same stares as she did now. The Romans and others often criticized the Huns for being uneducated and barbaric but she had come to the conclusion that it was the Romans who were uneducated. They knew nothing about her or where she came from. They had already made up their minds of who she was and who she represented. The judgers under the eye of _the_ Judge –how hypocritical, she thought.

In front of the palace stood Valentinian with his mother, sister and none other than Flavius Aetius. Xena smiled at them all and winked at Aetius and he continued to glare at her. If she didn't know any better, she thought that the man would explode or obliterate her with the fire burning in his eyes. He was passed angry; he was livid, especially since he would be in a lower rank, making her his superior.

The emperor sighed as Xena dismounted her horse and walked up the stairs by herself with her men on horseback waiting below. Her smile was most eerie and he was beginning to regret this decision, seeing that hungry look in her eyes.

"Xena," Valentinian put on a false smile and she curtly bowed her head, glancing over at the fuming commander beside him. "You made it here so quickly."

She raised her thick dark eyebrow, "wouldn't want to keep _you_ waiting, would I?" she teased with a playful grin and he cringed slightly, not even trying to hide it.

He nodded and waved his hand to his assistant and the young man brought out a golden necklace with the Roman arms engraved in the pendant. He took the heavy gold necklace and his mother rolled her eyes, trying to keep her composure. He stared at it and thought this would either be the best decision or the worst decision he was ever going to make in his life. Looking up he saw Xena smiling at him and he stepped forward.

Holding up the necklace he held his breath, speaking loudly so everyone could hear around him, "do you promise to protect the Roman Empire even if it costs you your life?" he asked.

Xena placed her hand over her heart, "of course."

"And if you betray the Holy Roman Empire you will be sentenced to death, do you understand?"

"Yes," she answered.

He exhaled out and then said, "do you promise to protect the Empire under the name of God and all of His glory?" he asked and saw her hesitate a bit. Placida frowned and saw Xena's eyes change from a light blue to an eerie dark color in a matter of seconds. "Xena?"

"...yes," she choked out and the emperor smiled, seeing her falter the first time.

"And do good by the Mother of the Heavens, may she bless us all in name of Jesus Christ himself?" he smiled and saw her lip quiver slightly.

Xena lifted her dark eyes, " _yes_." She spoke in a low voice and Valentinian placed the necklace over her head and long dark hair. She smirked and he waved his hand to Aetius.

The commander walked over, stepping in front of the emperor, glaring at Xena. He held the golden laurel crown in his hands, almost snapping it in half as he grip tightened. She kept smiling at him, knowing that this coronation was killing him inside. Clearing his throat he held the laurel over her head and the two kept glaring at one another.

"Once I place this laurel upon your head you will become the General of the Roman army. Do you have anything to say?" he asked, biting his tongue, clenching his jaw.

Xena raised her eyebrows, "no," she winked and he inwardly groaned and placed the laurel on her head, brushing her hair away from her cheeks. She turned around and everyone in the crowd clapped and she saw many confused faces in the sea of people. She expected nothing less, of course. She slipped her arm with his, bringing him close to her as she smiled at everyone. "I want this alliance to be as friendly as possible, you understand don't you?" she whispered.

Aetius frowned and remembered those exact words. His words, from so long ago when he first met with her in Rome.

 _Xena was growing tired of this man's insinuation to seek information from her. She wasn't stupid and obviously because she wasn't a Roman and she was a woman, she would not be taken seriously here. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" she smirked, catching him off guard, her favorite thing to do. She set the glass of wine back on the table and grabbed some grapes, lifting an eyebrow at him while she had a big smug grin on her lips._

 _He set the wine down as well and hooked arms with her leading her away from the table. She frowned, but played along. "I want this alliance to be as friendly as possible, you understand don't you?"_

He smiled weakly at the people and waved his hand as Xena kept her arm hooked with his. "You have weaseled your way into this position, Xena," he whispered back to her.

Her eyes traveled around the sea of people, refusing to look at him. "I _won_ this position," she whispered through her tight smile. "My name isn't Xena to you, it's _General_ ," she turned her head and he frowned, seeing the ugly smirk on her face.

Placida folded her arms and saw Xena walk down the stairs to meet with her men. She scoffed, "this is disgusting. I can't watch any longer. This empire is folding in on itself as we speak!"

Honoria frowned and grabbed her arm, "mother, you need to trust Valentinian."

The elderly woman snapped her head around, gawking at her daughter. "My son just gave this _foreigner_ the highest ranking position in the army. She doesn't need to take orders from the emperor to lead attacks, do you _understand_ what this means?!"

"You need to trust Xena, mother. Without trust, we will crumble."

Placida shook her head, "we are already crumbling, dear," she sighed and stormed off into the palace to sulk alone away from this atrocious sight before her.

* * *

Later after the coronation Xena and Gabrielle were lead inside of the palace so Xena could sign a few documents in front of the emperor. Formalities, so many formalities, she noticed. Nothing was like this when she was with Attila. If you proved your worth to him then he granted you a position through trial and error. This was quite different.

Gabrielle's eyes looked around at the grand palace and smiled, remembering Greece. The architecture was so similar and it was one thing that reminded her of her home she left nearly half a year ago. She couldn't believe that she had been away from Athens for so long and another thing, she couldn't believe she was still alive.

Xena peered through open corridors and saw Gabrielle in complete awe. "Remind you of Greece?"

Gabrielle was caught off guard and she smiled up at her, "yes, a lot actually."

"You must miss Athens," Xena said with a bit of terseness in her voice.

"Some things I miss, yes..." the blonde answered softly, brushing her hair behind her ears. "But I've put Athens in the back of my mind since I've been um...with you," she added nervously.

The guards opened the doors and Valentinian sat in his throne chamber, waiting behind his desk. Xena smiled and stepped inside with Gabrielle trailing behind. The doors closed abruptly and Gabrielle jumped, feeling extremely on edge being in this place. She would have never thought she'd be in the same palace as the emperor, or the same room nonetheless.

He leaned back in his chair, "you put on quite a show out there, Xena," he smirked.

Xena lifted her eyebrow, "oh I meant _every_ word," she put her hands behind her back and Gabrielle frowned seeing Xena twiddling with her thumbs.

He nodded and gestured for her to sit in front of him. Gabrielle stood a few steps behind, watching the emperor's face and playful eyes. Snapping his fingers his scribe brought out a stack of parchment and slammed it on his desk. "You have done the easy part, but now you must read through all of the regulations of the empire," he smugly grinned and took the quill from the ink bottle and stretched his arm over the table.

Xena eyed the large stack of documents and looked at the emperor's eager eyes. She took the quill and his scribe presented her with the first page. Quickly reading over it she frowned, seeing that being a general in the Roman army was no walk in the park at all. She didn't even bother reading the rest and signed her name at the bottom of the page. The scribe turned the parchment around and Valentinian signed his name beside hers.

Reaching the tenth page Valentinian stopped Xena from signing. She lifted her eyes with a deep frown, obliviously getting frustrated. "You understand that since you are the leader of my army that you will need to reside in Rome."

Her eyes widened, "and what about my base in Troy?"

He chuckled, "you can keep your base, but you will live _here_ ," he saw the fury in her eyes and she signed her name, nearly breaking the tip of the quill. He grinned and then signed his name as well. "All soldiers live on the military base in the country. There is a villa near the training grounds where you will stay. I'm sure you will find it _suitable_ ," he winked and she kept glaring at him.

Finally after an hour of signing documents they reached the last page and Xena was so thankful. She hadn't even truly read the regulations but she was sure Valentinian saw right through that. He wasn't smart enough to know her tricks.

"As general of the Roman army you will receive a sum of one hundred thousand pounds each month. Thirty percent will go towards the soldiers' expenses and training, but the rest is yours to use at _your_ disposal," the emperor said and Xena's eyes widened. He smiled seeing the shock on her face. "A lot of coin in your pocket, yes?" he teased. She signed her name and the scribe took the parchment and stacked it on the rest of them. Valentinian leaned back in his chair. "We take care of our soldiers here, Xena."

She stood up and clenched her teeth, "I would like to send a letter to someone."

He nodded, "my sister will take care of it for you. She will show you to your new home," he waved his hands and the doors opened and Honoria walked in. Xena turned and frowned at the emperor's sister, not exactly thrilled to see her.

* * *

Nearing sundown Honoria rode in on her horse with Xena trailing behind with Gabrielle sitting on the horse with her. Xena's men also followed and the Roman soldiers opened the large gates. Everyone rode in and Xena raised her eyebrow, looking around at the area. It was definitely a training ground with sand and dirt everywhere. Gabrielle looked up and saw a slave girl cleaning the balcony above the grounds. "This place smells like death," she whispered in Xena's ear.

"You should be used to that Gabrielle," she smirked.

Honoria pointed to the balcony, "this is the Ludus. You are able to watch the soldiers train from above and give commands as necessary."

Xena frowned, "and that is the villa?" she asked, slightly confused.

Honoria chuckled, "no," she trotted into the training grounds and Xena followed behind cautiously. She came to a halt and pointed over the hill. " _That_ is your villa," she said and Xena looked at the huge villa on the hill, only a few blocks away from the training grounds. That wasn't a villa, that was a miniature palace.

Gabrielle laid eyes on the large palace, "wow," she gasped, "that's some house."

Xena smirked, "and you said this was a bad idea," she whispered. She turned to Honoria, "if I want to send letters to...somebody, where would I go?"

Honoria sighed, "you have a messenger in your new home. He will deliver your messages anywhere you'd like, but not to Constantinople."

Xena thought that was odd. "And _why_ is that?"

The young empress frowned, "Constantinople is off limits. Only direct letters from the emperor can be sent there." She sighed heavily, "I need to return to my home, but my brother's men will lead you to the villa." She smiled and trotted off with her elite guards to return to the palace.

Interesting, Xena thought. She felt a hand come to her shoulder and turned her head, looking at Gabrielle's anxious eyes.

"Are we going to go see the place or just stand here?" Gabrielle cracked an eager grin.

* * *

Arcadius came into his emperor's bedroom unannounced and Theodosius sighed. He hated being interrupted by people especially if it was politics. He had had enough of political matters for today. He had to deal with General Saxu in Nicaea just this morning and even though he was the protector of the holy city of Nicaea, he despised that council that Saxu adored so much. Councils only create more problems and he couldn't escape them, not even when he visited Rome to see his co-emperor.

"What is it now, Arcadius?" he set down his goblet of wine.

"Sir, I have just received word from Rome," he pulled out the letter and bowed his head. "Valentinian has crowned Xena as his General."

The emperor laughed, "I didn't think that bastard had it in him," he rubbed his bearded chin, "he must be just as insane as she is," he muttered to himself.

Arcadius frowned, still holding the letter in his hands, "don't you want to read the message, sire?"

Theodosius shook his head, "no need, Arcadius. You have given me the juiciest part of the news," he stood and sipped his wine. "I suppose the young emperor wants a few favors from me?"

The advisor lowered his eyes, "no your highness," he mumbled and the emperor frowned. "He wants to cut the ties with the Nicene Council."

"He _what_?" Theodosius threw the cup at the wall and Arcadius gasped, slowly backing away. "Who does he think he is?!" he growled and began pacing around, ruffling his dark hair in between his ringed fingers. He laughed aloud and Arcadius' eyes widened, seeing such a strange sight of his leader before him. "Xena must have his cock wrapped around her finger," he folded his arms, looking out the window in his large bed chambers. "Holy Roman Empire my ass," he grumbled. "He will bring shame to the entire empire with Xena by his side."

Arcadius nodded, "of course sire," he began backing away, trying to leave as quickly as possible.

Theodosius turned just as the elderly advisor was about to make his hasty exit. "Inform Attila about this and I want to see him immediately," he frowned and Arcadius nodded. "He knows Xena very well, perhaps he could be of some use to me at last..."

"Oh your majesty, I have news from Attila as well," he spoke softly and the emperor frowned confusedly. "He has requested to find a suitable potential wife for his eldest son."

Theodosius smiled, bobbing his head slowly. "Ah, those arranged marriages are quite annoying, are they not?" he chuckled. "Get in touch with my cousin, Marcellinus, in Antioch. His daughter, Sasha, is around the boy's age I'm sure –beautiful blonde hair blue eyed girl," he tapped his fingers on his arm as he gazed at the midnight sky. "Those Huns need some _color_ in their life," he teased.

"Yes sir, I will get right on that," Arcadius sighed and quickly exited the bed chamber.

* * *

Gabrielle walked through the long hallway in the new Roman villa that Valentinian gave Xena. She really liked it here, only because it reminded her of her home back in Athens, but this place was definitely not Athens and a certain warrior was a sure reminder of that.

She came to Xena's room and saw one of the doors was slightly ajar. She peeked inside and saw Xena writing, sitting on the bed. She smiled giddily as she watched Xena write so focused on what she was doing. _Who says a quill is not useful_? Leaning in closer the door creaked and she gasped, covering her mouth.

Xena lifted her head and smirked, setting the parchment down in her lap. "Yes?" she called out.

Gabrielle sheepishly stepped inside the room with her hands behind her back, sort of embarrassed. "You're writing," she gestured to the parchment.

Xena smiled, nodding her head. "A letter to my brother," she set the parchment aside. "But it can wait, she folded her hands in her lap and Gabrielle stood by the doors awkwardly swaying back and forth. "What do you think of this place?"

Gabrielle looked around at the well decorated bedroom and really liked it. "It's lovely," she said shyly and Xena hinted at a grin.

"And your room?" Xena asked and the blonde lifted her eyes, blinking at her blankly. "Do you like it?"

"Oh..." Gabrielle bobbed her head, "yes, it's really nice. Much bigger than my apartment in Athens," she joked and the warrior lifted an eyebrow at her. "So...how is life as a Roman General so far?"

Xena shrugged her shoulder, "only a couple of days and it's been smooth sailing," she winked and Gabrielle stifled a tiny laugh under her breath. The two looked at one another and she hopped off the bed grabbing both of her swords. "You want another lesson?"

Gabrielle eyed the swords and she had only sparred with staffs and javelins but never swords, which were sharp, _very_ sharp. "Um, I don't think so. I kind of have somewhere to –"

"What else do you have to do?" Xena twirled the swords with her wrists and Gabrielle sighed heavily, rubbing her arm unconsciously. "I always keep my end of _any_ deal, Gabrielle," she smiled and handed her the sword.

The blonde looked at Xena then at the sharp sword in her hand. Sighing greatly she grabbed the blade and felt the weight of it immediately. Definitely a lot heavier than a javelin or staff.

* * *

Outside in the sands behind the villa Xena swung her sword and knocked Gabrielle's sword out of her hand. Sweat poured down her forehead and Gabrielle huffed, kicking the sand with her boot. Xena wiped her forehead with the backside of her hand and breathed heavily.

"I'm not good at this!" Gabrielle griped.

Xena sighed, placing a hand on her hip, "you'll get better." She said with hope in her voice, but Gabrielle was not convinced. "The first time I taught Anastasia how to use a sword she was seven years old. She was terrible," she smiled reminiscing about her daughter. "She sliced my arm on her first swing. The look of disappointment in her eyes was...the worst thing I've ever seen in my life."

Gabrielle sighed, "well, she was seven years old. I'm definitely _not_ seven years old," she folded her arms. "I'm not cut out for this."

Xena frowned, "are you reneging on our deal, Gabrielle? You know, when I make a promise, I intend to keep it," she pointed the blade towards the blonde's chest. "And I hope you'd do the same..."

Gabrielle picked up her sword with both hands. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she stepped forward, ready for Xena to attack her, though she was waiting. She didn't want to disappoint Xena and she was right, she should keep her promise. After all, Xena had been willing to actually talk to her and not violently like she used to.

Xena smiled and twirled the sword in her wrist then spun around, swinging the blade around slower than usual so she gave Gabrielle a chance to block. The two blades clashed with one another and Xena pushed her weight on the sword and Gabrielle cringed, trying to fend off her strength. Pushing down harder, her counterpart was barely able to hold the sword up with two hands.

"You are weak, Gabrielle," she hissed and lifted the weapon up before clashing with her blade once more and Gabrielle fell on her rear, though still holding onto the sword.

She huffed, "what are you doing?!"

Xena looked down on her and kicked her leg, "you are not strong enough and you know what happens when you're not strong enough? You die!" she kicked her again and Gabrielle groaned, feeling a bruise already forming on her shin.

Gabrielle felt Xena kick her in the spine and she moaned, "stop!" she cried out and Xena kicked her again and she rolled over onto her stomach with a mouthful of sand. Lifting her head she felt her heart beating so fast and Xena's boots stepping closer to her, hearing the crackling sound of the sand beneath her heels.

She then reached for the sword and rolled over blocking Xena's attack and smiled up at her. Xena grinned and took a step back, allowing Gabrielle to regroup herself. Getting up off the ground she spit the remaining sand out of her mouth and pointed the blade towards her opponent.

"I haven't got all day, Gabrielle," Xena bent her knees, holding the blade close to her body and freed her other hand. Gabrielle then came at her and Xena grabbed Gabrielle's arm, flipping her over onto her back and she landed with an audible thump. Chuckling she stepped over her opponent's body. "Perhaps you are _not_ cut out for this," she whistled and walked off with her back turned.

Gabrielle growled and got up and was ready to attack Xena again, but then she stopped herself. _She wants me to attack her from behind. Well played, Xena_. A devious grin appeared on her lips and she ran forward, slicing into Xena's tunic from behind. Xena's eyes widened and she touched her ripped tunic and slowly turned around.

Xena nodded with a subtle smirk, and then took off her tunic, throwing it aside. The blonde's eyes widened as she saw Xena flip her hair behind her shoulder and fix the bandeau around her breasts and adjust her pants at her slim waist. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

"I'm _all_ yours, Gabrielle," she teased and the blonde shook her head while her eyes roamed over her bare midsection and slim muscular arms.

Her blonde counterpart charged at her and swung the blade and Xena swiped her leg underneath Gabrielle, knocking her off her feet. She grunted, "how is that fair?! You are bigger than me!"

Xena chuckled, "size has nothing to do with it," she shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

Gabrielle then looked down at Xena's pants and suddenly had an idea. She smiled and threw her sword in the air. Xena looked up and Gabrielle leapt forward, grabbing hold of the warrior's waist with incredible force and knocked her down on the ground, falling on top of her. The sword landed a few feet away from them, sticking straight up in the sand and Gabrielle looked into Xena's wide surprised eyes as she laid beneath her, staring in awe.

"You're right. _Size_ doesn't matter," Gabrielle taunted.

Xena's face broke out into a cheeky grin, "you surprised me."

"I'm full of surprises!"

"You sure are..." Xena's smile disappeared and stared into those green eyes looking down on her. Gabrielle held her breath as she was dangerously close to her lips _again_ , suddenly feeling awkward and her palms began to sweat.

"Auxilia General!" the messenger inside the villa ran outside and Xena gently pushed Gabrielle off her, rising quickly. She wiped the sand from her sweaty arms and stared at the man, not quite thrilled that she was interrupted. He cleared his throat, averting her awful glare. "The Emperor has requested your presence in the Roman palace."

Xena sighed heavily, "for _what_?" she asked breathlessly.

He shook his head, "I do not know, ma'am. I'm just the messenger. He said...he wants you there immediately," he quickly said and left to go back inside the large villa.

Gabrielle got off the ground and brushed the sand off her body as best as possible. She joined Xena by her side, "do you want me to come with you?"

Xena slowly turned around, "I gave you your lesson, now it's time for Valentinian's lesson," she smiled, "you expect _me_ to record all of the details?" she winked and ran inside to go change into her armor, not even bothering to bathe before she met with the emperor, since it seemed urgent.

Gabrielle's cheeks blushed and she grabbed the sword sticking out of the sand and studied the sharpness of the blade and smiled, watching Xena run up the stairs through the large hallway archway. _Who would've thought that I would be using a sword? Not me, that's for sure_.

* * *

Inside the emperor's throne chamber Valentinian waited patiently for Xena to arrive. Aetius was waiting as well and he sighed heavily, tapping his fingers on the desk. "Where is she?!" he yelled.

The doors swung open and Xena walked briskly inside and Aetius chuckled. The emperor frowned, "you're late," he said firmly.

Xena smirked, "I was busy." Gabrielle lowered her head and nervously scratched her scalp, pretending that Xena did not just say that. Busy, she thought, is that what she calls it? "You wanted to see me?"

He rolled his eyes, nodding his head and the doors were closed so it was just the four of them together in the room. "I want you and Aetius to come up with a plan to push Theodosius' men out of Rome."

Xena looked to the commander and he seemed less than pleased to be working with her, which gave her major satisfaction that she was now higher than him in rank. "Brute force?" she offered.

Valentinian's mouth gaped, "um, I'd rather you not do that. We aren't waging war on him yet. I don't want to give our position away."

She smiled, "of course..." she eyed Aetius. "I'm sure the _commander_ and I will come up with something, right?" she teased.

" _Right_ ," Aetius answered in a gruff voice.

Valentinian was eyeing the two of them having a staring contest and he grinned, leaning back in his seat, enjoying this. He knew that the two did not like each other but he didn't think it would be this amusing. "I'd like a full report when you're done."

Xena nodded, "Gabrielle will write the report," she turned behind her and Gabrielle's eyes widened. She smiled and brought her attention back to her blonde commander. "Shall we?" she winked and Aetius rolled his eyes, walking passed her exiting the room. "Oh come now, Aetius, we are _friends_!" she called out and chuckled under her breath.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I wanted to reiterate that every single person in this story that is** _ **not**_ **canon to the Xena: Warrior Princess series is in fact a historical character and** **all** **of these events between Attila, Theodosius and Valentinian III actually happened. The added characters (ex. Ellac, Kreka, Dengi, Ernak etc), the Hun tribes, and places, are real as well.**

 **In the series when Xena was with Borias, judging by their clothing, lived together in a Hunnic tribe in the Balkans (Pannonia/Aquincicum/Onogur/Akitziri), Anatolia (Nicaea/Constantinople/Troy), China (Chin [Qin]) and Mongolia (Ashina/Gokturk). Just to give a better visual for you all.**

 **Reading reinvented history , guys. Enjoy and I appreciate your feedback, it's great ;)**

 **Also, sorry for the really long author's note.**

Chapter 19 – _Art of Seduction_

"We should attack from the sides," Xena traced her finger along the map. "They won't be able to escape. They'll be surrounded by us." Aetius scoffed and she frowned, glaring at her commander. "Is something funny?"

He folded his arms and looked down at the map, shaking his head. "That is an old tactic. We will be attacked in a matter of seconds. It's better if we attack from the front."

She placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head. "And risk losing most of the best men? I don't think so," she pointed to the map once more and placed a marker on the outer circle of Rome. She picked up two more markers and set them on either side of the lonely marker, representing Theodosius' men. "We attack from the sides," she moved the two markers further out on the map. "We spread out and use archers in the back of the line, hidden in the trees."

Aetius frowned, not understanding why Xena wanted to use this tactic. It was outdated and nobody used it anymore. It has proven to fail over the years which is why the Roman army had stopped employing it. "Our front will be open and they'll see our plan if we spread out."

She smiled, nodding. "I had a feeling you'd say that," she moved one marker to the front line, "once they start moving in on us, the two front lines move to the center of the field. With the hidden archers in a circle they will be completely surrounded and have nowhere to flee." He sighed and rubbed his chin, now understanding why Xena wanted to use this strategy. She liked to trap her enemies and did not like to drag out battles. She liked to avoid lengthy battles and usually finished wiping everyone out in a few hours or a day at most. "Does my commander _approve_ of the plan?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes and he glared at her.

"Fine, but I want to lead the charge."

She shrugged, "oh, you'll be in the front line, no worries," she winked and walked off out of the conference room. "I want to ride out tomorrow morning before sunrise. Be ready."

Lucas stepped beside Aetius once he waited until Xena was gone. "She put you in the front line, sir..." he felt worried and the commander exhaled heavily.

"Make sure the men are ready for tomorrow. Wouldn't want to disappoint the general now would we?" he sarcastically said and stormed off.

* * *

Gabrielle walked down the hall with Xena, holding her stack of parchment in her arms. "Did I hear you say you want Aetius in the front line?" she frowned.

Xena turned to her scribe, "he wants to lead the charge. Why not give the man what he wants?" she chuckled.

"That is the quickest way to die, Xena," Gabrielle didn't know much about warfare but she knew that the men in the front always died first. Putting Aetius in the front line of the charge was risky for Xena to do so. Aetius may be bitter about his demotion and Xena as his superior, but she wasn't thinking straight.

"Then I guess he should learn to be quick on his feet," Xena walked into her bedroom and took off her cape clasps and began unbuckling her gauntlets around her arms. "Why do you care what happens to Aetius, anyway?"

Gabrielle set her parchment on the table near the vanity set. "I don't, but you made a promise to the emperor –to Rome –to protect the people, soldiers and empire. Putting Aetius in the front line is a death sentence and you know it."

Xena sat on her bed and began taking off her boots. "Aetius doesn't like me, we both know this. He undermines my authority. Perhaps when he stares death in the eye, he will listen to me," she showcased an eerie smile and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"You're treating this like a game," she sat down in the chair at the table, folding her arms disapprovingly.

Xena threw her boots aside, "you still don't get it do you?" she scoffed and began unlacing her corset. "I don't care about Rome, Gabrielle. I couldn't give two shits about the Roman Empire," she exhaled heavily as the corset loosened and she tossed it on the bed. "I already have the Black and Caspian Seas that I took from Attila," she grinned, "and what has he done? Absolutely _nothing_. He hasn't even tried to attack me even after what I did in Pannonia."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "so what are you saying? You want Attila to attack you?"

"No, I want him to join _with_ me. He doesn't need any Roman by his side whether it is Valentinian or Theodosius. He only allied with the emperor because he was upset at me. I can make him join me and attacking Theodosius' men will be the perfect opportunity to reunite." Her eyes widened with excitement and Gabrielle wasn't so sure she liked that face at all.

Sighing, the scribe leaned her cheek on her palm, staring at Xena bemusedly. "And how exactly will you do that?" she wondered.

Xena stood up and walked over to her wardrobe filled with new dresses that she had made for her. She hadn't been one to wear dresses at all, especially Roman ones. She pulled out an off white gown, "with some _persuasion_ ," her smirk grew and Gabrielle's eyes widened.

"You're going to sleep with him?!" she exclaimed.

Xena raised an eyebrow, seeing the reaction from her scribe was most odd and not the one she had been expecting. "It's a business transaction, Gabrielle. Not personal."

Gabrielle frowned and instantly felt her body heat up once she heard Xena say that. If she didn't know better, she'd say that she actually liked the warrior woman, but she didn't want Xena to know that. She didn't want to ruin what they had and what they had so far was nice when they were alone.

"If you're not waging war, you're having sex?" Gabrielle shook her head, not believing this at all.

"I get whatever I want in whichever way possible. Attila and I have always been very close which is why it will be easy to seduce him," she placed the dress back onto the hanger and noticed her scribe wasn't too happy to hear that.

"He has a wife," Gabrielle muttered.

Xena sauntered over to Gabrielle and lifted her chin with her finger, staring into her green eyes. "I don't care," she smirked. "That wife of his and I have never gotten along. She hates it when I'm around him. If his first wife hadn't died, I would never dare come close to Attila."

Gabrielle's eyes grew, "he had a previous wife?"

Xena let go of Gabrielle's chin and nodded, "she was a very nice woman. We got along very well. She is Ellac's mother."

Gabrielle's head hung as she thought that must have been devastating for Ellac to lose his mother, but she still didn't think it was right for Xena to go through with this little _persuasive_ plan of hers either. "Why does Attila's wife hate you?"

Xena chuckled, "jealousy is an ugly thing, Gabrielle."

 _Oh, so she doesn't like jealous women. Note to self, don't show any sort of jealousy at all in the future, if there is a future_. She cleared her throat and grabbed the parchment, organizing the pages accordingly of the meeting with Aetius. "I should prepare the report for the emperor. He will be expecting it by the end of the day," she looked outside and saw the sun setting and sighed. "Which will be soon..." she muttered and began jotting down a few notes on the pages of Xena's additional commentary on the attack for tomorrow.

Xena smiled and grabbed a bottle of wine on her way out of the room. "Well, don't let me distract you."

Gabrielle turned and saw Xena about to leave even though they just got here. "Where are you going?" she tapped the quill on the desk anxiously.

"Going to celebrate with my new soldiers before the battle tomorrow," Xena smiled.

Gabrielle snorted, "you're going to have a party before a giant massacre?"

"Very _optimistic_ , Gabrielle," the warrior said playfully. "I would invite you, but you're busy," she eyed the report and Gabrielle nodded, getting back to work.

Once Xena left Gabrielle looked at the door and threw the quill down on the desk. She stared at the lengthy report and knew that she would probably be here for hours. _A party? She's going to celebrate pre-death of hundreds of men_? Scoffing she couldn't believe that Xena would do that, although, she couldn't believe a lot of the things she did. As she continued gawking at the pages spread out across the large desk she sighed heavily. She began contemplating why she felt the way she did right now. She wanted to go to the party with Xena and ignore this report but if she did that then it would ruin any future relationship between the emperor and his new general. She just couldn't do that to Xena then she questioned why she was even helping her in the first place. _She kidnapped me, cut me, hit me and treated me horribly many times_. _Why am I even here? With her of all people? She is the kind of people that people run from and fear_. Yet, Gabrielle had lost her fear of Xena awhile ago once she decided to open up to her, but Xena was a ticking time bomb. She was very unpredictable at times and Gabrielle never knew when she'd turn into a horrible tyrant. Anything set her off it seemed like.

"Focus Gabrielle!" she groaned and picked up the quill to correct a few things on the report, watching the sun setting in the sky.

* * *

Anastasia sat at her desk inside the classroom of the school. Ms. Alexandria was giving a lecture about a few ancient Greek philosophers though Anastasia wasn't paying attention. She had received a letter from her mother this morning and was dying to read it. She slipped the letter out from her bag and carefully opened it, reading it silently to herself.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she gasped, "WHAT?!" she yelled out, interrupting the class and the teacher paused in her lecture.

Ms. Alexandria frowned, folding her arms. All the girls in the room turned around staring at Anastasia in the back of the classroom. "Something you want to share with us, Anastasia?"

She lifted her eyes and saw everyone gawking at her confusedly. Her cheeks reddened and she tucked the letter underneath her thigh. "No, that's okay," she smiled nervously.

Ms. Alexandria nodded, "good, then you can explain this quote by Plato for us," she grinned and Ana's eyes widened. Ana sighed and stood up, walking to the front of the class, embarrassed at herself for her little outburst.

After school ended Anastasia grabbed her bag and walked out, holding her mother's letter in her hands. A voice from behind called out, "Ana, do you want to come to Larissa's house tonight?"

Anastasia slipped the letter in her bag and turned, smiling at the three girls. "Oh, no thanks. I think I'm going to go home and write a letter to my mother."

Larissa smirked, "how come she doesn't live with you?"

"She...she lives in Rome," Ana sighed and folded her arms. If only that was still a lie, but after she read her mother's message, it was definitely true now. Xander's lie came true somehow and she had no idea how her mother was able to land a position in Rome, especially as a General of the Roman army.

Larissa nodded, "well, if you change your mind you know where to find us." She smiled and walked off with her friends. Anastasia frowned then stormed down the street to go back to her home.

* * *

" _Xander_!" Anastasia slammed the door and charged through the hallway and found him sitting down reading a letter. She threw her bag on the chair and he lifted his head, raising a curious brow. "Mother is a Roman General?!"

He smirked, "I know, she sent me a letter too," he pulled out a box and set it on the table. Anastasia walked forward, glaring at the box.

"What is that?" she asked curiously.

Xander opened the heavy box and it was filled with Roman pounds and her jaw dropped. "Your mother sent this over this morning. I _may_ have told her that you wanted some more dresses," he teased and the teen smiled.

"Wow, I've never seen so much money in my life," she sat beside him and then sighed. "How did she get that position, Xander?" she was more curious about that instead of the large box of coin sitting on the table in front of her.

He sighed, "your mother has her ways," he exhaled heavily and saw a solemn look on her face. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with your friends instead of hanging out here with me?" he nudged her arm and she smiled.

She turned to him with a devious grin on her lips, "well, there is a party at Larissa's house tonight."

He frowned, "no boys, right?"

"No of course not. I remember the rules," she raised her eyebrows, leaning into his chest. "Can I go?" she begged and he rolled his eyes. "Please?" sighing, he finally relented and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you!" she hopped off the sofa and took a handful of the coin and he gasped.

"What are you doing?" he watched as she grabbed her bag, already heading out of the room.

"Going to buy some new dresses," she winked and ran off, "I won't be back late!" she called out and shut the door behind her.

Xander folded his arms, shaking his head. "Teenagers," he scoffed.

* * *

Anastasia came into Larissa's home and all the girls from the academy turned, gawking at her as their eyes scanned her gold dress. Julie ran over to her and touched her dress, "wow, where did you get this?"

Anastasia smirked, "I bought it."

Julie's eyes widened, "this dress must have cost a fortune!" she grinned, linking arms with her friend, "how did you get it?"

"My mother sends money from Rome," Ana grinned and all the girls surrounded her, awing over her gorgeous dress.

Larissa raised an eyebrow, "what does your mother do in Rome exactly?" she asked and Anastasia lifted her eyes nervously.

"She works in the military..." she didn't want to tell anybody that her mother was the general of the Roman Empire. That would probably give everything away, but these people were pretty much clueless about the Roman political climate and affairs. She noticed Larissa staring at her longer than usual.

Julie pulled her along, "you should meet some of the boys from the academy. I'm sure they would love to meet you!"

Anastasia's eyes widened and she halted, " _boys_?" she whispered and Julie frowned. "I can't be around boys, Julie."

"Why not? Come on, you're gorgeous. Any boy would fall for you!" the brunette grinned and all other girls agreed.

The dark haired Hun teen smiled nervously and began backing away from her group of friends, "no you don't understand. My mother will kill me if she finds out I were around boys."

Larissa smirked deviously and linked arms with Anastasia, "well, she's not _here_ , is she?" she teased. "What is she going to do? Kill them?" she laughed and the other girls joined in.

Anastasia sighed. _If only you knew, Larissa_. She was now being forced to go outside in the atrium where all the boys were mingling with the girls from the academy. Her eyes widened as Larissa dragged her along with her. She was pushed outside and a few boys turned their heads, staring at her.

Julie whispered in her ear, "you should talk to Said, he's from Antioch," she urged her and Anastasia remained frozen.

Larissa saw Anastasia falter and chuckled, "what's the matter, Thrace?" she teased her calling her by her school nickname she received on the first day of class, "haven't you ever been around anyone from the opposite sex before?"

Anastasia frowned at her redheaded friend, "of course I have." _I used to be one of the boys_. "I told my uncle that there were no boys at this party. If he finds out that I lied, he's never going to let me hang out with you again."

Larissa laughed, "relax, Ana. He's not going to find out because you aren't going to tell him, _are_ _you_?" she frowned, semi threatening her.

Said, the boy from Antioch in the eastern Roman Empire, approached her and her eyes grew anxiously as she stared into his dark brown eyes. _Well, this can't be worse than that opium party on my birthday_. "Anastasia, right?" he asked and she nodded. "I've heard a lot of things about you."

Her cheeks paled, "you have? What did you hear?" she was beginning to become paranoid that her Thrace story had failed and everyone would know who she really is.

He raised an eyebrow, "Larissa told me you're from Amphipolis. My cousin lives there. Maybe he knows your family?"

She laughed nervously. "Highly unlikely," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The Roman army stood in the outfield of the country side of the city. Xena rode in on her horse to join Aetius by his side. She adjusted her red plumed helmet and surveyed the area. Theodosius' men saw them immediately and began scrambling, mounting their horses and grabbing their weapons.

She smirked, "we will ask if they want to surrender before attacking them," she said and her commander frowned towards her.

"I beg your pardon? That was not part of the plan."

Xena chuckled, "that is the problem with you Romans –you always follow the _rules_ ," she kicked her horse and rode down in between her army and Theodosius' army.

Aetius' eyes widened, "she's mad!" he growled and Lucas joined him.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

The commander shook his head, "acting like a fool..." he muttered and folded his arms as he sat upon his horse, watching Xena approach the horde of men fearlessly.

Xena halted and frowned, looking around at all the men. They all appeared to be the same, dress the same and everything, but someone had to be the leader here, but who? "Who is in charge?" she yelled out.

A man trotted forward, raising his sword, "I am," he smiled, bowing his head at her and she lifted her chin, scanning the man. He looked too ordinary, she thought –just like every other soldier here. "Commander Magnus of Constantinople," he announced himself.

She nodded, "I am giving you a chance to surrender to me. If you _behave_ ," an eerie smile graced her lips, "then we can go our separate ways, deal?" she hissed.

Magnus frowned, peering behind her he saw Flavius Aetius sitting on his horse impatiently. "Surrender for what exactly? We were given this land by Emperor Valentinian," he was so confused as to what was going on. He hadn't heard word from Theodosius about this at all and definitely didn't know that Xena was in charge of this expedition, especially working with Aetius.

"It's not your land anymore by orders of Valentinian himself. One last chance..." she teased and he frowned, pulling out his second sword from its sheath. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Alright, if that's the way you want to go about this," she pulled out her sword, lifting it high in the air.

Magnus cried out and thrust his sword forward alerting his men to attack and suddenly a wave of arrows came out of nowhere and struck his army from the sides, front and rear. His eyes widened as he spun around to see most of his front lines being shot and falling off their horses, crying in agony.

Xena laughed and yanked on the horse's reins and rode up the hill to join her army. Aetius' jaw dropped and saw Theodosius' men dropping like flies. Xena rode along the front line waving her sword for the first row to attack with full force. She turned around then rode behind to the second row and pointed to her left then to her right. "Spread out!" she yelled and the soldiers dispersed at her command.

Trotting to Aetius she grinned cheekily, "front line is all yours," she said and rode off to the top of the hill to observe from afar. He groaned and pulled on the reins as he began riding down the hill to the middle of the battlefield.

Magnus fought off Xena's men as quickly as he could, slicing through their thick armor wasn't working. He began attacking their exposed legs instead, able to hold them off as long as he possibly could. Growling he pulled his blade out of a Roman's chest and breathed heavily, lifting his eyes to see none other than Flavius Aetius riding towards him.

"Aetius!" he frowned and the blonde commander halted on his horse in the middle of the battle. "What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted.

The commander glanced around and saw Theodosius' men falling, some retreating, others fighting for their lives. He never thought that the two Roman co-emperors would be fighting against one another and he certainly never thought that Xena would be in charge either. _What was Valentinian thinking? Oh that's right he wasn't. Ever._

"The emperor wants your men gone from Rome!" Aetius answered.

Magnus scoffed, "and Xena is the General?!" he couldn't believe it and by the looks of it, he saw Aetius felt the same. "This is madness!"

Aetius sighed, "call off this fight and surrender, Magnus. You are losing," he begged him though he knew his counterpart would not be willing to give up a fight. He leaned down atop of his steed, "is she watching?"

Magnus looked passed Aetius and saw Xena on her horse, watching the entire massacre on the top of the hill by herself. He nodded slowly, "yes."

"Surrender now! Call off your men!" the Roman commander was now pleading and Magnus frowned, looking around at his defeated men. He had already lost too many and the archers in the shrubbery was not helping either.

Magnus lifted his sword, "halt!" he yelled out and his men left standing stopped fighting and began backing away from the Romans. He pointed his sword at Aetius as he slowly stepped away from him, ashamed that he had succumb to this woman and to Valentinian as well. He was the emperor yes, but an awful one at that.

* * *

Moments later Xena rode down to the middle of the field and saw Magnus lined up with his men, at least fifty of them, glaring at her. She smiled at them all. "Should have surrendered when I gave you the chance," she sighed and Mangus' lip quivered as his blood began boiling. She slowly trotted along the front line of the eastern Romans left standing and frowned. "I want all of these men."

Aetius' eyes widened, "for what?!" he snarled.

Xena turned around and smirked at the commander, "to teach them a lesson," she waved her hand, "tie them up," she commanded. Aetius pinched the bridge of his nose and he knew what was coming. This was Rome, this is not Pannonia, he kept telling himself, though Xena didn't seem to care where she was. She would never change.

Once all fifty of the men were tied up they were brought to the center of the field and forced down to their knees. Xena smiled, taking off her gloves and unsheathing her sword, her eyes grew wild, staring at the unfortunate souls in front of her. She walked over to Aetius and handed him her sword. "Execute them," she hissed.

He turned to her with malice in his eyes, "are you insane?!"

She gripped his wrist as he held her sword tightly in his hand. "I command you!" she yelled. "Execute them all!" He stood, refusing to move and she growled, snatching the sword from his grasp and went over to the first man in line and with a quick swing, she decapitated the soldier. "I will kill them all by myself if need be," her eyes widened as she stared at the soldier, staring up at her with mercy in his eyes. She smiled and thrust her blade forward right into his throat and blood poured from his mouth onto his armor.

She kicked the man in his chest, pulling her blade out and he fell onto his back. She turned around and looked at all of her men. "I want all of these men beheaded except Magnus," she demanded and the soldiers pulled out their swords, nervously staring at each other. She wiped the sword on one of Theodosius' soldier's clothing and walked over to Aetius. "You ever defy me again and I will have your head mounted on my wall," she whispered and stormed off back to her horse.

Aetius folded his arms and Magnus approached him, grabbing his arm firmly. "Am I supposed to stand here and watch all my men die by her hands?!" he hissed.

Aetius sighed, "she is my superior, Magnus. I cannot defy her."

"Bullshit!" Magnus growled, "she is out of line! You must go tell Valentinian about this!"

"I can't!" the commander shouted back, "he's the one who hired the woman! I can't go against her word or she will have me removed from my position," he groaned, glaring at Xena as she trotted off with a group of soldiers back to her villa in Rome. He saw the Romans beheading all of his Theodosius' men one by one and he could tell none of them wanted to do this, but since Xena commanded them, they had no choice. "She has so much power."

Magnus nodded, "do you believe she is incompetent in fulfilling her duties as a general?"

Aetius disagreed, "she is not incompetent, my friend. She knows what she is doing," he rubbed his chin, "I just need to find out what her motive is..."

* * *

In the evening Xena and Aetius were summoned to the Roman palace to meet with Valentinian to tell him of the outcome of the exclusion of Theodosius' men from the city. Xena walked into the throne chamber with Gabrielle by her side. She noticed Valentinian had his scribe next to him as well and frowned, feeling a bit worried that her plan wasn't going to go accordingly if he too had his scribe, though she trusted Gabrielle to record everything just as she had before.

Aetius came in after her and the doors were closed. The emperor sighed and looked to both of them, addressing Xena first. "I trust the plan was successful?"

Xena smiled, "of course. Everything has been taken care of," she eyed her commander and his face said otherwise.

"And what say you Aetius?" Valentinian asked.

The blonde commander glanced over at his superior then to his emperor. "All those men were brutally executed," he sold out his general and Xena's eyes widened.

"You had them executed?" the emperor turned to Xena now.

She smirked, "not me, emperor. Aetius wanted to lead the charge. I gave him the go ahead to execute the soldiers at his disposal," she alleged and Aetius snapped his head around, with his mouth agape. Gabrielle sat behind them, looking from Xena to Aetius and felt the tension rising between the two. She didn't think that's what happened given by the commander's shocked expression.

"Excuse me?!" Aetius yelled and pointed at the emperor, "I did no such thing! She is insane!" Xena kept smiling and Valentinian frowned, not sure who to believe. "Your majesty..."

"I asked for them to be pushed out, not to be brutally massacred like a flock of sheep," Valentinian spoke directly to the commander and Aetius' eyes grew in shock and he became speechless.

"But your highness, I did not execute anybody!" he shouted back and the emperor rose from his throne.

"Commander! You are on thin ice, I suggest you fix yourself," he urged and the commander folded his arms, quieting down. Xena had a smug smirk on her lips watching the emperor reprimand him and rightfully so, she thought. "Xena, Theodosius is inviting Attila to Constantinople next month. There will be a bacchanalia there and I want you to attend. You will spy for me and find out what Theodosius is telling Attila."

Xena's eyes lit up, "of course," she turned around and took one last look at Aetius and he was furious. She laughed underneath her breath and walked out with Gabrielle trailing behind her.

* * *

Arriving back in her new home Gabrielle folded her arms, "you beheaded all of those men didn't you?" she asked.

Xena said nothing in reply and began picking out some dresses to bring with her to Constantinople. Gabrielle let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down on a chair. Xena turned around with two dresses, one a dark navy color and the other an old fashioned white Grecian dress. "Which one do you think is better?"

"Which one is _Attila's_ favorite color?" the blonde replied with some bitterness in her tone.

Xena smirked and threw the white dress on the bed, "why do you care who I sleep with?" Gabrielle's face paled once she heard that and Xena glanced over her shoulder, "nothing to say?"

"I just don't see the point of having sex with Attila. You worked with him for many years and you two never slept with each other before," she assumed and Xena remained quiet. She raised a curious eyebrow and her eyes glared at Xena's backside as she casually kept searching through her wardrobe. "Did you...?"

Xena frowned and folded her arms, "almost," she muttered and heard Gabrielle's audible gasp, not even trying to hide her reactions at all. "Am I in the confessional now?" she scoffed, "it's really none of your business nor do I care what your opinions of me are."

Gabrielle bit her tongue at that. She was so tempted to say something but figured that she had already crossed her boundaries and she didn't want to incite Xena any more than necessary. It was obvious that she had struck a chord in Xena and she was irritated even talking about the subject. Though Xena said she didn't care what people thought of her but she sure got angry whenever her life or motives were questioned, or perhaps that was only when she was around her, Gabrielle thought.

She decided to change the subject, "so you gave Aetius the front line because you wanted to frame him?"

Xena smiled, "you're catching on now, Gabrielle."

"Why?"

"Because Aetius is scum and he doesn't deserve the position he has in the army. He has been a commander for fifteen years and Valentinian never _once_ offered him the position of General?" she laughed, "he is useless, but then again...so is Valentinian," she smiled. Sitting down on the bed she thought of something. "Although Theodosius' commander was very chummy with Aetius. They must be friends," she tapped her fingers on the bed as she contemplated. "Friends do not belong in the art of war."

" _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer_ ," Gabrielle spoke aloud and Xena lifted her head, staring at her with confused muddled eyes.

"I thought you only quoted Greek philosophers?" Xena teased.

Gabrielle shyly glanced away, "I study all philosophers from around the world, including the ones who study war, not just love and life, you know," she protested and Xena nodded, finding that rather interesting to know. " _To know your enemy you_ –"

"... _must become your enemy"_ Xena finished her sentence and her eyes widened as did the smile on her face. "You are a genius, Gabrielle!"

The blonde's mouth gaped and Xena began picking out more dresses for the bacchanalia for next month. "What...what are you talking about?" she felt so lost all of a sudden and what did this have to do with dresses.

"Attila is not my enemy, but Theodosius is just as much as Valentinian is!"

"So you're not going to sleep with him?" she asked.

Xena smirked, "oh no, I'm still going to do that." She picked up the golden laurel crown that she was given at her coronation and held it in her hands, admiring it like it was some treasure from the heavens itself. "I have been going about this all wrong. I need Aetius to trust me or he will turn against me. I will have to keep up this charade for awhile longer..."

Gabrielle frowned, "charade?" she was definitely lost now.

"The Roman Empires are going to fall, but not by _my_ hands," Xena smiled deviously and Gabrielle didn't like the sound of that or the look on her face either. She had known her long enough to know that face was never a good sign. "It is better to capture the enemy's army than to destroy it..."

"I don't follow." Gabrielle folded her arms, leaning back in the chair.

Xena turned around and set the laurel down on the table, "I need allies to fight in this political world, Gabrielle."

"What about the Onogur and Akitziri tribes that you captured? Will they help you?"

The warrior frowned, shaking her head. "They are not my allies, they are my prisoners. I need to go further east, beyond the Caspian Sea."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes, trying to think of what could be further east. She didn't know much about that world, but Xena certainly did because she lived over there for many years. "China?"

"I like your thinking, Gabrielle," Xena smiled. "The Ashina Tribes in the Gokturk Empire know Attila very well. We should go there and I can convince them to ally with me."

Gabrielle blinked, " _we_?!" she couldn't believe she was being roped into Xena's plans all of a sudden. Before nothing was her business, but now it seemed all of Xena's plans had her incorporated in them and she wasn't sure it was such a good idea. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be teaching in Greece and now her job was to help this crazy woman overthrow an empire and go across the world to find allies. She really _is_ insane, she thought. "Do you honestly think that these...Gok..people will ally with you? Do they even know who you are?!"

Xena frowned, "Borias used to live with the Ashina until he moved to the Caspian Sea. They _will_ know me."

"Oh god..." the scribe muttered.

"What did you say?"

Gabrielle smiled falsely, "I said, oh _great_ ," she chuckled nervously thinking this was either going to be a disaster or...no, definitely a disaster.

"And what will you be wearing to the bacchanalia, Gabrielle?" Xena decided to switch subjects, now that her mind was flourishing with ideas and goals as the seconds passed by.

"Will I be jumping into bed with Attila too?" Gabrielle laughed jokingly.

Xena raised an eyebrow, "do you want to?" she had a sly grin.

Gabrielle ceased laughing and cleared her throat, "no, that's all on _you_. I want no part of this ridic –of your _plan_ ," she carefully corrected herself.

Xena chuckled softly, "and you must think of me as a harlot now too, right?" she walked over to her, standing in front of Gabrielle, towering over her.

Gabrielle nervously shifted in her seat seeing Xena so close to her. "I didn't say any of the sort..." Xena then placed her hands on the armrests, leaning downwards, close to her face, too close in fact. This made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she felt her breath against her cheek. She tried to look away.

" _Seduction_..." Xena hissed, "has nothing to do with pleasing the other person." She smiled seeing the blonde quite nervous at their close proximity. "Verbal seduction...is the surest road to actual seduction. _Sexual_ seduction..." she leaned in closer, "is an _opportunity_. Wouldn't you agree, Gabrielle?" her smug grin widened, "you remember that word don't you?"

Gabrielle nodded, "yes I definitely remember that word," she lamely replied, feeling a bit uncomfortable, yet, exhilarated and wily at the moment.

Xena pulled away and hummed lightly, "good," she waltzed over back to her bed, "so what dresses are you going to bring?" she winked.

Gabrielle held in her breath and was still not able to process what just happened. _She was so close, yet not close enough, or maybe she was too close. It was like she wanted to get inside my head and make me think but in reality, all she does it make me jumpy, nervous, anxious and yet happy? No Gabrielle, not happy, wrong adjective. Scared? No, not anymore, sort of. Courageous? No, not there yet. Curious? Yes, definitely curious._

"Um, maybe the pink dress I got in Troy?"

Xena nodded, "excellent choice."

 **AN: quotes taken from Chinese philosopher, Sun Tzu.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm finally finished with my exams and am on a break, a short break lol. Enjoy and preparing for something big later.**

Chapter 20 – _Tribal Warfare_

The following month Xena and Gabrielle traveled to Constantinople per Valentinian's request for Xena to spy on Attila and Theodosius. She figured it would be easy enough especially considering how many people attended these silly parties. She hadn't been to a party like this, they were definitely different than the ones in Pannonia when she was with Attila and the tribe. Those festivities lasted until sunrise and were usually held outside and in the Adame, Attila's grand hall in his home. He was definitely a gracious host, though a bacchanalia was different and more proper. Diplomats came to these sorts of things and suddenly Xena didn't feel like she fit in here at all with these types of people. They were not of her kind.

Xena stepped inside the large ballroom surrounded by hundreds of people and Gabrielle trailed in behind her. Her eyes scanned the area and even though she was surrounded by a sea of people she felt so alone. A servant carrying a tray of wine passed by and she smiled, grabbing two glasses for herself and her guest.

Gabrielle took the glass from her and sighed, looking around at all the women dressed in the latest Roman and Greek fashion, of course. She felt so outdated right now and it had been a very long time since she had attended a bacchanalia but it seemed that the ones in the east were the same as the ones in Greece. She glanced upward at her raven haired hostess and saw she looked a bit bewildered and maybe even overwhelmed.

"You've never been to a bacchanalia have you?" the blonde asked.

Xena blinked and her eyes kept looking at all the women and men passing by her as if she were invisible. "It's just a party," she smirked, "it cannot be any different than the parties from Pannonia."

Gabrielle chuckled, "you have a lot to learn about Roman culture," she muttered and sipped the wine quietly. She then got a glare from Xena and turned away. Frowning, she saw Attila talking with a woman that was a lot younger than him, probably the same age as her, and he wasn't with his wife. "Is that Attila?"

Xena turned her head immediately and she too saw the Hun King chatting with a young brunette woman. A smile appeared on her face, "this should be interesting," she downed the wine and set the glass on a colonnade before heading his way. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she quickly ran in front of her, blocking her path. " _What_ are you doing?"

"I don't think you should have sex with Attila," she blurted out and she had been waiting to say that for a month now and felt there was no appropriate time to do that.

The general chuckled, folding her arms, and asked, "and why is that?"

Gabrielle shrugged a shoulder, "you two have...a good relationship together and I think...sleeping with each other would ruin it." she said lamely and Xena had a sly smile on her face, obviously finding this very amusing. "He probably wouldn't trust you again if you tried to ally with him like you said...you still want to do that don't you?"

Xena sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're talking too much Gabrielle. Men are all the same. Attila is no different," she pushed her blonde scribe, "now, you're in my way," she weaved through the crowd of people and Gabrielle huffed, downing her wine and marching after Xena.

Attila lifted his head and saw Xena approaching him and he stood straight, taking a step away from the young woman he was speaking with. He smiled at his ex-commander and she returned the grin. "Xena, what a surprise."

Xena eyed the woman who was obviously much younger than she was and he was as well. "Surprise indeed. _Who_ is this?" she asked with a curious smug smile. The young brunette shied away from her, fully knowing who she was and was quite fearful to just be a few feet away from her.

The Hun king cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around the young woman, "this is my wife, Kriemhild," he said and saw Xena's eyes widen.

" _Wife_?" she frowned and grabbed hold of Attila's arm, "can I speak with you?" she hissed and he turned to his young wife silently apologizing to her then Xena drug him off to the side. "Since when did you get married? What about Kreka? Where is she?"

He sighed, "she's in Aquincicum with the children," he said nervously looking back at his wife.

Xena laughed, "and you decided to get married!" shaking her head she slapped his arm. "Does Kreka know about this little arrangement?"

Attila frowned and rubbed his arm then slapped her back and she gasped, "no she doesn't, but she will when I return to Aquincicum." He groaned, "what are you doing here anyway?" he whispered feeling extremely paranoid right about now.

She grabbed him by the arm and lead him into a hallway away from all the commotion in the ballroom. She pinned him to the wall and he dropped his glass of wine, staring into her wide hungry eyes. "I don't care if you are the king of the world, you do not hit me," she hissed.

He chuckled, "then I guess you better keep your hands to yourself," he winked and her jaw dropped. "You didn't answer my question..." she eyed him cautiously and he took her hands off his vest, "why are you here?"

Xena frowned and folded her arms, now thinking about what Gabrielle said. She was right, always right, she thought. Attila had found a second wife and he didn't even mention it to Kreka. Although, she didn't really care for Kreka, she should have a right to know about her husband's little marriage ceremony. She definitely couldn't have sex with him to persuade him now, that would make things incredibly hairy and awkward. She wanted to stay on good terms with Attila and sex was not the answer, not this time.

"I like parties," she smirked with a small shrug. Attila raised an eyebrow, gawking at her as if she were ill.

"You don't like parties, Xena. You never came out of your yurt when we had celebrations in Pannonia." He chuckled, not believing anything she was saying, especially since she was lying.

Rolling her eyes she cocked her head to the side, "I changed my mind. Why did you get married to a woman who is only a few years older than my daughter?"

He quirked his mouth, "how is Anastasia? Does she live in Rome with you?"

"Don't change the subject." She firmly replied and he sighed, folding his arms.

"It's none of your business, Xena," he walked off and she grabbed his arm pulling him back. " _Xena_!" he growled.

She raised an eyebrow, "I don't like your wife, but she has a right to know about this little _girl_ you just married."

He snatched his arm away from her, "stop acting like you care Xena, because you don't. You're up to something. Why else would you be here in Constantinople –during a party no less?" he smirked. "Go back to Rome, Xena," he sighed and sauntered off back to his young wife.

Gabrielle searched for Xena and found her standing by a wall by herself with a shocked look on her face. She approached her cautiously and then saw Attila talking with that woman. "Who is the woman?" she asked.

Xena narrowed her eyes, glaring at Attila and Kriemhild. "His new _wife_." She muttered and Gabrielle nodded.

"So I'm guessing sex is off the table?" she said half heartedly and Xena glared at her then stormed off, pushing people out of her way. Sighing, she followed her, trying to make her way through the crowd, though Xena was quite a force and people soon got out of her path once she made it clear that she wanted to leave.

* * *

Gabrielle saw Xena hastily running down the stairs outside the palace and she called out, "wait!" she yelled and ran quickly catching up to her. Xena halted and stared at the guards, trying to be completely oblivious to what is going on. Standing beside Xena she breathed heavily, "you can't leave! You were sent here on a mission by the emperor," she whispered.

"I don't care about the mission, Gabrielle!" Xena yelled back and continued treading down the steps.

Gabrielle grunted and grabbed Xena's arm firmly, "are you upset that Attila won't choose you over that woman?" she asked and Xena averted her eyes elsewhere. Her silent answer was enough. "I told you that you should have never thought about having sex with him and you are so arrogant that you believe any man will have you!"

Xena's eyes widened and she slowly turned around, looking up at Gabrielle. She picked up her dress and slowly walked up the few steps, now towering over the scribe. "What gives you the right to say those things to me?" she hissed.

"This wasn't about sex, it was about _power_ ," Gabrielle folded her arms. "You wanted to get Attila in bed not because you love him or even like him. You wanted to conquer him like a piece of land."

The Hun woman chuckled softly, "oh Gabrielle, you don't know anything about me." She turned and walked off, ignoring her and ready to get out of this holy hell place.

The blonde gasped and ran after her, "yes I do!" she yelled and Xena stopped in her tracks. "You want so much but you give so little, Xena. You can't conquer the world with one sword, you need many. You act like you're alone, but you're not."

Xena turned around, "I don't need _friends_ , Gabrielle."

Gabrielle folded her arms, "I think you do." She said and the raven haired Hun kept glaring at her, completely void of words. "You're dead inside, Xena. All you want to do is conquer and kill then conquer and kill some more. You have no allies and the _one_ friend that you had was Attila and now he doesn't want to be around you anymore. You're alone." She felt her words were extremely harsh but Xena probably needed to hear that and she figured she had heard worse in her life anyway.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Xena placed her hands on her hips, smirking at the young blonde. "You're going to have to do better than to get under my skin, Gabrielle. Better luck next time. I'm leaving this place." She waved her hand and walked beyond the palace staircase and towards the gates.

The scribe ran after her and blocked her way to the gates. "You made a promise to Valentinian! You are the General of Rome now! You are not a commander for the Hun Empire anymore, Xena. To play the game you have to understand the game and you don't understand anything!"

Xena was starting to get extremely annoyed with her now. "And I suppose _you_ do?" she mocked.

Gabrielle smiled, "I know a thing or two about Roman politics, yes," she felt quite proud of herself for only a few seconds until Xena crushed it.

" _Why_ do you care?" she scoffed, "you are all peace and no war. We are total opposites!"

 _Alright, Gabrielle, it's now or never_. "Because I care about you!" she yelled out and Xena's eyes grew in shock to hear this and to be honest, Gabrielle was shocked herself. "Forget what I said."

Xena raised a dark thick eyebrow, "you care about _me_?" wagging her head, bemused at the thought. "Why, of _all_ people, me? I am everything you hate!"

Gabrielle exhaled slowly, trying to make her hands stop shaking. She placed her hands behind her back, hoping Xena wouldn't notice. "I don't hate everything about you. I may not agree with everything that you do, but I don't hate you."

Xena frowned, looking away, gazing at the stars above. "Gabrielle, you should go back to Greece. You shouldn't be around me."

The blonde's mouth gaped hearing that. She wasn't expecting that reaction at all. "No way! Greece is no longer my home. I would feel like a stranger there if I returned. Please..."

Xena shook her head, "no, just _no_!" she groaned and began pacing in a circle, thinking silently to herself. "You can't be here, not around me, not anymore."

Gabrielle was getting frustrated and though she expected a different reaction from her, but not this. "You kissed me!" she huffed, "does that mean _anything_ to you?!"

"Yes!" Xena snapped back and her scribe's eyes widened, immediately changing her mood. "You are a distraction. Anastasia has been my distraction all my life and now that she isn't here, I am able to think more clearly but _you_..." she frowned, "you cloud my mind. A cloud minded is not sane."

"You don't need _me_ to make you insane, Xena. You make all the decisions by yourself and it's my job to record those decisions," the blonde smiled weakly and Xena sighed heavily, not liking this conversation at all, she could tell by her body language and lack of facial expressions. "Besides, if I go back to Greece that would mean you'd break our deal and I know how you are with promises..."

Xena raised an eyebrow at the smug blonde opposite her. "You're willing to help me gain my trust back with Attila then?"

Gabrielle nodded, "I will help you but on one condition!" Xena replied with an exaggerated eye roll. "You continue to teach me how to fight," she held out her hand, "deal?"

Xena smiled and spit in her hand and grabbed Gabrielle's. The blonde cringed in disgust, "deal," she winked. She began walking back to the palace to go finish her mission and Gabrielle wiped her hand on her dress. "Why do you want to learn to fight all of a sudden?"

Gabrielle ran to catch up with her, "I should try new things and you should too."

"Let's not get carried away," Xena frowned.

"I have a plan for us to travel to China to ally with those..." the names of the tribes escaped her, "...those people," she grinned. Xena eyed her curiously and was anxious to hear this plan. She may find her annoying at times but definitely knew how to talk her way in and out of things. _Lesson one, learn how to speak eloquently like Gabrielle._

* * *

Theodosius and Attila left the ballroom and decided to go into the throne chamber to discuss certain plans about Valentinian. Attila had alerted the emperor that Xena was at the party and of course this didn't surprise him at all, considering how Xena was. She was very tricky, even more so than the Romans.

Xena spotted the two walking into the throne chamber and Gabrielle stood beside her, watching as well. Xena unwrapped the long sheer scarf off of her neck and tied it around Gabrielle's lower half of her face. "I want you to go in there as a servant and listen to everything they say."

Gabrielle adjusted the scarf so she could breathe and stared at Xena, "excuse me?"

Xena nodded, "they know that I am here, but as far as they know, I am alone. You said you wanted to help," she frowned and the blonde sighed, not really liking this idea at all. She wrapped the scarf around her blonde hair and grabbed a pitcher of water sitting on a colonnade and followed a few other servants into the room.

The doors closed behind the servants and Gabrielle jumped, feeling a bit on edge. She had to make sure to stay far away from Attila as possible. He knew what she looked like, even though her hair and face were covered, she was sure he wasn't stupid. He didn't have an empire for nothing, he worked for it and had Xena's help, but he still had his empire didn't he? And meanwhile Xena had no empire, though she wanted one.

Theodosius sat across from his ally, "so, Xena is here?" he smirked as one of the servant girls poured two glasses of wine for them both.

Attila sighed, "yes she is. I spoke with her. I fear that she is up to something."

The emperor nodded, "she is probably trying to fish for information," he eyed the Hun king, "and I trust that our alliance means more than your relationship with Xena?" he said lowly.

Attila almost choked on his wine, "of course. Xena and I were friends and allies for a long time, but I would never betray your trust," he saw a smile appear on the emperor's lips and that made him feel more at ease.

"Though you two are not warring with each other," Theodosius sipped his wine, "very interesting."

"Xena and I have no quarrels with one another –"

"But she betrayed you," he interrupted.

The Hun king nodded, "she did, but I do not resent her for that. She tends to act spontaneously without thinking first."

Gabrielle heard that and couldn't agree more. That was what made Xena so dangerous –her unpredictability scared everyone and not knowing what she may do next kept people on their toes. She wouldn't doubt that Valentinian had those same feelings and probably wanted to stay on her good side.

Theodosius felt curious and leaned in, "did you have sex with her?" he whispered and Attila's eyes widened and the emperor laughed heartily. "I wouldn't blame you if you did!" he sighed heavily, finishing off his wine. "She is a fine woman, isn't she?" he sensed his partner's awkwardness and tension rising. "Have you seen her legs?" he raised his eyebrows, only wishing that his wife had only looked as beautiful as she did. "She has a very curvy figure," he winked, "childbearing does that to a woman, don't you agree?"

Attila nodded curtly, not sure exactly what to say. All he could think of now was when he and Xena almost had sex with each other. A year after Borias and Cera died, the two were left alone and obviously not in a good place. Both with children and somehow they thought it was a good idea to get close to one another. Although, he recalled that he was the one who stopped her. She wanted more, or perhaps her loneliness got the best of her. He told her to leave his home and they never spoke of that night again and only a year after that, he married Kreka and all feelings between them were lost, though his wife thought otherwise and hated Xena ever since.

The emperor chuckled, "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, Attila. It's just talk," he said and Attila smiled, nodding his head. Just _talk_ , he thought. "Let's talk about Valentinian," he sat up straighter.

Gabrielle slinked against the wall, trying to get closer to the table once she heard Valentinian's name. After that awkward conversation about Xena's legs and hips she definitely didn't want to hear two men talking about her body like she was a piece of meat.

"Xena killed all of Magnus' men in Rome," Attila began. "She beheaded them all. I've seen her do this before."

The emperor was interested now and asked for more wine. "What is her game? What does she want?"

The Hun shook his head, "I don't know. She is a wild card sometimes," he smirked. "But nobody becomes a General of the Roman army without threatening them. She is not even Roman for God's sake. She has plans, but I don't know what they are."

"And you can't find out?" Theodosius asked.

Attila laughed, "you know who Xena is right?" he drank his wine, thinking that was hilarious. "She is not stupid. She is here to seek information from me, why else would she come here? If I give her what she wants then she will suspect something. You don't know how to play Xena's game, your grace."

The emperor frowned, "how does she operate like this? She has outsmarted the Roman empire several times and she is still alive, not by the grace of God, of course."

"Listen, your highness, you will never be able to outsmart Xena. The best way to stay on her good side is to stay _out_ of _her_ way. Do not attack her or she will come for your head. _Both_ of them," he smirked and Theodosius' eyes widened in fear.

"What if...Flavius Aetius allies with Magnus behind her back? How would she know?" he grinned and Gabrielle's ears perked up, listening more intently now.

Attila quirked his mouth, "how would that help you? She is the General of the army. Nothing gets passed her unless it is approved by her and only her."

The emperor sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "Aetius has always been a snake. He will have no problem betraying his superior," he smirked. "I want to arrange a meeting with Aetius as soon as possible. I'll send a letter to Rome immediately," he snapped his fingers and Arcadius came to his side. "Write a letter to Valentinian saying that I request to see his commander at once." The scribe nodded and left the room to begin writing.

Attila sighed heavily, "I want no part of this," he quietly slunk in his seat and casually sipped the wine.

"You are my ally, Attila. Whatever I say goes and vice versa."

The Hun shook his head, "no that is where you are wrong," he stood up, "you all will be slaughtered and I will not ruin my relationship with Xena due to your incompetence." He adjusted his cloak and hastily head towards the doors. Gabrielle hid her face away as he was coming her way.

Theodosius laughed loudly, "you should just fuck her Attila! Don't deny yourself!" he called out and Attila left the room, swinging the doors wide open, still hearing the emperor cackling by himself.

Gabrielle let out a sigh of relief and slipped out of the throne room, immediately looking for Xena, but she was obviously lost in the crowd. She unwrapped the scarf from her face and scanned the room. Finally, she spotted Xena standing by herself, unwilling to converse with anyone and...Attila was walking towards her. _Dear God, why_?

* * *

Xena spotted Attila marching towards her and she folded her arms. He sighed, "Xena, I am sorry I snapped at you earlier."

She shrugged, "it's in the past, Attila," she avoided eye contact with him, looking for Gabrielle, hoping that she wasn't stuck in that room with the emperor.

Attila frowned and grabbed her arms and she turned to him, shocked. "I don't know what you're doing, but I would be careful if I were you," he whispered then brushed passed her to find his newlywed wife. Xena blinked and she turned around, dumbfounded. _What did he mean by that_?

Gabrielle finally came to her and touched her shoulder, "I have the information we need. What did Attila say to you?"

Xena saw Attila leaving with his young wife and eyed them. He looked very flustered and not his usual self. "Nothing important..." she raised an eyebrow and then turned to Gabrielle. "We should leave now before Theodosius finds me."

* * *

Honoria slipped into her room with her cousin, Petronius and he smiled seeing the gleeful look in her eyes. "What is so important that you drug me away from hunting with your brother?" he asked.

She grabbed his hand and sat on the bed together. "I want to get rid of my brother, like I mentioned. I need to make it look like someone else did it."

He frowned, "you want to murder him?"

She rolled her eyes, "such harsh words, my love," she tapped his cheek. "He is a useless emperor and with him gone, Theodosius will be the emperor of both east and west and I will marry him."

Petronius stood up, "marry him?!" he yelled and her eyes widened and shushed him. "I thought you loved me?"

Honoria laughed nervously, "of course I do, this is all political," she grabbed his hand, forcing him to sit down beside her again. "He is old enough to be my father. You will always be my first choice," she smiled and that didn't seem to make him feel better. "And that's why I want you to kill my brother for me."

He stood and began pacing, "no way!" he yelled, "you are insane! You are trying to frame me!"

She grabbed his hand and touched his cheek softly, "no I'm not! You know I can't do it...no blood on my hands, no seat on the throne. You understand, don't you?" she smiled and he pushed her away from him. "Petronius!"

"You are a cunt.." he shook his head and ran out of the room.

She gasped, "Petronius!" she growled, folding her arms.

* * *

Gabrielle sat with Xena in her bedroom in Rome and told her everything that Theodosius and Attila spoke about. Xena sat on her bed, thinking all of the possible scenarios. "He wants Magnus to ally with Aetius behind my back?" she wanted to confirm and the blonde nodded. "And Attila wanted no part of it?" Gabrielle nodded once more. "Well that explains everything..." she muttered.

"Explains what?" Gabrielle asked, leaning in closer.

Xena shook her head, "never mind." She stood from her bed and smiled, "I will let Aetius go to Constantinople to ally with Magnus."

Gabrielle frowned, "you will?" she asked surprised that Xena was being so calm about this.

"Of course and since I know the plan, I will simply tell Valentinian what is going on once it is confirmed," she turned around to see the scribe's shocked expression. "I am learning how to play the game, remember?"

For once Gabrielle kind of hoped that Xena would be chopping off heads but instead she decides to play politician. "But how will you prove it?"

Xena folded her arms, "I'm glad you asked!" she sat down on the bed opposite of Gabrielle. "I will catch them in the act. Send out mercenaries to spy for me. They will have eyes on them the entire time. It is a fool proof plan. Do you agree?"

Gabrielle smiled weakly, nodding. "I guess so, but do you really think Valentinian is going to side with you? He's scared of you."

The dark haired woman chuckled under her breath, "that's where my allies from China come in. But...I need to convince them to join me without pillaging their tribes." She frowned, thinking this might be harder than she thought.

"Money?" Gabrielle suggested.

Xena shook her head, "Roman pounds mean nothing to these people Gabrielle. They cannot be bribed with money, I need something else."

An idea popped into Gabrielle's mind and she lifted her finger, alarming Xena. "You can tell them that you are still allies with Attila and you can offer them land."

"I don't have any land."

Gabrielle smugly grinned, "they don't need to know that."

 _Lesson two, lying is okay in politics and you don't always need a sword to get what you want._ "And what is your plan to get us to China?" she asked.

* * *

 _Two months later_

Attila returned to Aquincicum with his new wife and once he arrived his wife, Kreka, definitely didn't take the news lightly.

Dengi, Ernak and Ellac were standing outside of their Adame, listening to Kreka yelling at Attila and his new wife was inside with them as well. Ernak tugged on his elder brother's sleeve, "so does that mean we'll have two mothers?" he asked.

Dengi shrugged, "I guess so," he cringed once he heard something shatter and his mother stormed out of their home, running down the stairs. She paused once she saw the three boys looking at her with wide frightened eyes. She turned to Ellac, her stepson and he folded his arms, staring at her angry green eyes.

"Ellac, your father wants to speak with you," she frowned and grabbed her sons' hands taking them away from the area.

Ernak gasped and turned to see Ellac standing there a bit confused. He was being drug away by his mother and tried to pull from her hold. "Where are we going?!" he asked, almost worried that something bad was going to happen since his father came home with a new wife.

"We're going to Ashina," Kreka said and her sons began protesting.

Dengi grunted and snatched his hand away from her, "we're going to China?! But mother, I don't want to leave. This is my home and what about Ellac? And father?"

Kreka frowned and grabbed Dengi's hand firmly, "we are leaving! We still stay with my brother for awhile," she pulled his hand and he refused to move.

Ellac sighed, "Dengi just do what she says."

The younger brother gasped, glaring at his elder half brother, "since when do you take her side?!" Ellac shrugged his shoulders and he growled then began walking beside his mother to prepare to leave. He didn't want to leave Aquincicum, this was his new home. After Xena destroyed Pannonia, his first and only home, he actually liked this place, but because his mother didn't like his father's new wife, they had to leave and he wasn't old enough to live on his own.

Ernak looked up at his mother, "is Ashina like Aquincicum?"

Kreka smiled sadly down at her son, "I'm sure you will love it."

Ellac entered his home and found his father talking with his new young wife. What a surprise, he thought. Folding his arms he stood at a fair distance from the two. Attila smiled at his eldest son and approached him but Ellac took a step backward. "Who is that?" he asked.

Attila's smile disappeared and Kriemhild shied away, covering her face with the black veil on her head. "This is Kriemhild, she is from Antioch."

Ellac scoffed, "you are marrying Romans now? You realize that Kreka is taking Dengi and Ernak to Ashina, right?"

His father nodded, "we decided it would be good for them all."

"Or good for _you_ and your new _wife_ ," Ellac stared beyond his father and saw the young Antioch woman. She was indeed very beautiful and obviously his stepmother was not keen on her at all. She probably hated her more than she hated Xena, he supposed.

Attila frowned and was now inches away from his son's face. "She is a Queen of the Huns now, Ellac. You will respect her just like you respect your mother."

" _Stepmother_ ," he corrected. "And now I have two stepmothers," he smirked staring at Kriemhild then turned back to his father. "I think I like Kreka better and maybe I should go to Ashina with her," he laughed.

"No! You are staying here with me. You are not a boy anymore, Ellac. You are destined to be king one day." Attila folded his arms and his son rolled his eyes then left the Adame. "Where are you going?!"

"To say goodbye to my brothers!" Ellac called out and ran down the stairs outside.

Kriemhild slid the black veil off her head and smoothed out her dark straight hair. "I don't think he likes me very much," she whispered to Attila.

Her husband sighed heavily, "he will, I promise," he turned and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

Xander received a letter from Xena early this morning and he didn't want to open it until Anastasia returned home from the academy. He sighed and kept staring at the letter, eager to open it and read it but he needed to distract himself until Anastasia got home, which would be in a few minutes anyway, unless she was going to study at her friend's house again.

The door opened and he smiled, walking away from the kitchen and stopped in his tracks, expecting to see Anastasia, but it wasn't her. He frowned, "what are you doing here?"

Toris walked inside, closing the door behind him. "I thought I'd bring you some food from my house."

Xander turned and walked away, "we don't need any food. We're taken care of," he grabbed the letter and tucked it in his pocket. Toris frowned and set the bag of food onto the kitchen table. "Why are you here?"

His elder brother shrugged a shoulder, "I wanted to check on you."

"You mean spy on me," Xander folded his arms and Toris remained silent. "Look, Anastasia will be back any minute now and I don't think it's a good idea that you're here so..." he was gesturing for him to leave and Toris smirked.

"Xander, you and I need to talk –"

Anastasia came home and waltzed through the hallway, carrying her binder of parchment with her. She came into the kitchen and saw her uncle with the same man she had seen months earlier. "Oh, should I leave or..." she was inching to the staircase and Xander frowned, pushing his brother out of the way.

He smiled down at her, pulling the letter out from his pocket, "this came for you today." Her eyes lit up, recognizing the handwriting immediately. She snatched the letter from his hands and opened it, reading the letter to herself silently. Toris folded his arms, leaning against a column, watching the girl's face instantly change from ecstatic to worried in a split second. "What does it say?" Xander asked.

Anastasia set her binder down on the table and sighed heavily. "She said I can't come see her for my birthday because she'll be traveling for the next few months," she pulled out something else in the envelope and saw her mother sent a golden necklace. She frowned sadly and set the letter down.

Xander placed his hand on her shoulder, "I know she cares about you. Maybe for your sixteenth birthday you can go see her?" he tried to lighten the mood, but Anastasia was too depressed at this news.

"I guess," she grabbed her school bag, flinging it over her shoulder.

Toris raised an eyebrow, "your mother is a busy woman, always has been."

Anastasia frowned, turning towards him, "you know my mother?" she asked suspiciously.

Xander eyed his brother, slowly shaking his head and Toris nodded. "I did know her," he answered, "but I haven't seen her in a long time," he simply smiled and Xander hung his head, relieved that he didn't say anything about Xena being his younger sister. That probably wouldn't be such a great idea at the moment.

She tapped her arm gently and rubbed her fingers against the golden chain of the necklace. "She is very popular it seems..." she sighed and turned to Xander, "I'm going to study in my room," she walked up the stairs then stopped, turning around. "What was your name?"

Toris lifted his head and blinked at her, "Toris," he straightened up and Anastasia hummed to herself then continued to go to her room. He turned to his younger brother, "so mommy is away traveling," he chuckled, "I wonder what she is doing now? Imposing her murderous ideology in unconquered territory?" he wondered.

Xander frowned, "look, I know you don't like Xena but I promised I would take care of Anastasia like I've told you before."

Toris nodded, "I understand, she is innocent, though her mother isn't." He turned to leave and then asked, "what does Xena exactly do for a living these days?"

Xander froze and he wasn't sure it was such a good idea to say that their sister was the General of Rome, so he lied, sort of. "She works in the military."

"I'm not surprised," he smirked, glancing around at the large villa that he was able to acquire for his brother on such short notice. "I'm sure she is very wealthy...since you are able to live here in one of the most expensive villas in Thebes..." he sighed and walked to the door, "keep the food, not like you need it."

Xander groaned and sat down in a chair, rubbing his face, thinking this was going to be difficult especially if Toris was going to keep stopping by like this. He also thought that Anastasia was a bit upset that she wouldn't be able to see Xena in a few months for her birthday since she'd be away, but that's what happens when you work in the military. You're always away from home and your family. He dug into the bag that Toris brought over and found a box of marzipan. Grinning he remembered that he used to eat a lot of this when he was younger.

* * *

A knock came to Ana's door and she lifted her eyes from her studies and Xander walked into her room. "I brought something for you," he sat on her bed and he showed her the box of marzipan. Her mouth contorted and she obviously had no idea what it was. "This is marzipan, a really sweet dessert. I think you will like it."

She took the box and stared at it, sighing. "I'm going to have to wait another whole year to see my mother."

He nodded, "I know you're upset, but she's very busy and you are used to her not being around a lot right?"

Anastasia folded her arms, now angry instead of sad, "but she never misses my birthday. _Ever_." She pushed her parchment aside, no longer feeling like studying anymore for tomorrow's class. "She always came back in the middle of missions for my birthday."

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose tightly and then grabbed her hand, "I'm sure she'll make up for it for your sixteenth birthday. Just try to focus on school for now, alright?" she nodded, finally relenting. "So about this marzipan," he smirked and she smiled, picking up the box, inspecting it thoroughly.

She opened the box and wiped her finger along the sticky dessert, tasting it for herself. "Tastes like rahat lokum," she frowned, not sure how to take this.

He raised an eyebrow, "what?"

Anastasia chuckled, "it's a powdery chewy dessert. Some of the women in Pannonia used to make it for parties."

* * *

Gabrielle's plan to get Valentinian to agree for Xena to travel to China was perfect. Xena would have never thought of a plan as perfect as that. Perhaps, she was more useful after all when it came to this politics business. Gabrielle had done some research on the relations between Rome and China and found that there was an abundance of trading done between the two entities along the silk road through the Eastern Roman Empire and Persian Empire.

In order for Valentinian to agree to this trip, Gabrielle advised Xena to tell him about the poor trading of ammunition and medicine through the silk road. The proposition was for Xena to go to the silk road and convince the Chinese emperor to update his trading agreement in order to obtain more ammunition for the Roman Empire in exchange for two hundred thousand Roman pounds.

Eventually, after a few days of negotiating and convincing, the emperor relented and allowed Xena to go on this excursion, and also allowed Aetius to travel to Constantinople for a meeting with Theodosius. In lieu of this plan, Xena had one as well. She did what she had promised to do and that was to send mercenaries to follow the commander to Constantinople to fish for information, already knowing the plan, it was perfect. Gabrielle's spying was the key to win and yet sabotage the Romans indefinitely.

Xena began to think a lot about what Gabrielle told her at the bacchanalia a couple of months ago. She had told her that she cared about her, but she couldn't figure out why someone so opposite of her views would even bat an eyelash in her direction. Gabrielle was all about peace and no war and Xena's middle name was violence and bloodshed. They were polar opposites yet Gabrielle may have seen something in her that she didn't, but what could that be?

They traveled through the Steppes, traveling closer to China and hopefully, if Xena's coordinates were correct, they would run into the Ashina and Gokturk tribes a few miles from the outskirts of the desert Steppes. She had only been here once before when she met Borias before they moved to the Caspian Sea. She knew these people were more tribal than Attila's tribes in the west and Balkans. Since they were more east Asian, Xena knew that a language barrier would be a problem and hopefully they spoke at least one of the Altaic languages.

Gabrielle sat behind Xena on her horse as they traveled through the harsh wintery storms of the Steppes. She covered her face with a scarf and clung onto Xena's waist, fearing she'd fall off from the heavy sandy winds crashing into them.

"Is this safe to ride in this weather?!" she yelled and Xena looked over her shoulder.

"What?!" she yelled back, unable to hear Gabrielle through the whistling gusts of wind. She sighed and put her hand up, adjusting the thick scarf covering her face. Squinting her eyes she looked at the sand dunes and mountains that were barely visible. "We'll stop here!" she said and her men began scouting for a more covered area, hopefully with trees so they could stay out of the sand storms.

Hours later after finally setting up their small camp in the middle of a group of trees found by one of the mountains Gabrielle came inside of Xena's tent, covered in sand. Groaning she pat her sleeves and ruffled her long hair, sand falling onto the floor. She coughed as a cloud of sand and dust surrounded her.

Xena smirked and took off her boots, emptying them of sand onto the floor. "I never said this journey was going to be easy."

Gabrielle sighed and felt so out of place here, probably more than she did when she was in Pannonia with Xena. She had recruited these men from Troy to travel with her along with bringing a few Romans too, though the Troy party knew what was going on and what was to happen, the Roman soldiers were ignorant.

"I didn't know these places were so sandy," Gabrielle took off her white cloak and threw it aside, adjusting her beige tunic. Xena thought it would be best not to dress like a Greek or a Roman given where they were going. Gabrielle trusted Xena and she obviously knew these people better than she did for sure, but she didn't really like wearing animal hides, colorless outfits, pants or knee high boots. She had to remember this was Xena's mission and she had to play along. _I help you with Roman politics and you help me understand tribal politics._

Xena sighed and pat the bottom of her boot trying to get the excess sand out. Gabrielle sat down on the floor and decided to do the same, though she was not particularly happy to have sand in her long blonde locks. "I hope Anastasia is not upset that I can't see her for her birthday."

Gabrielle lifted her eyes and saw irrefutable sadness in the brunette's eyes. "She'll forgive you. You can see her on her sixteenth birthday," she smiled and Xena ran her fingers through her thick hair.

"Do you remember your fifteenth birthday, Gabrielle?"

The blonde smirked, "of course I do. My sister and I went to the beach and stayed there until sunrise. It was nice," she sighed and then saw Xena glaring at her. "Do you?"

Xena leaned back on the floor, "yes. You only turn fifteen once," she frowned, thinking she was a horrible mother for missing her daughter's birthday to go on a mission. She had never missed her birthday, even if she was in the middle of something important and late at night, she never missed it. She promised herself she would always be there for her.

"Well..." Gabrielle tossed her boot aside, "for her next birthday you can make it up to her."

Xena finally smiled, "you're right Gabrielle. We will have a party."

Gabrielle raised a skeptical eyebrow, "I thought you didn't like parties...especially after what happened on her last birthday," she chuckled and then her face paled, not realizing what she had just said. Xena didn't know anything about that little incident that happened to her daughter when she went off with those soldiers.

"What happened..." Xena narrowed her eyes, leaning forward, intensely staring at the blonde.

Gabrielle nervously laughed, "you're going to think this is really funny..." she saw those blue steely eyes glaring at her and she cleared her throat, "...one day," she mumbled. She exhaled heavily, "okay you see, after I got you to your bed, I went to search for Anastasia and found her outside with those boys and she took opiates, but I took her to her room immediately. Nothing happened, I swear!" she said quickly, hoping that Xena wouldn't be too angry.

"Let me get this straight," Xena folded her hands in her lap, "my daughter took drugs and you said _nothing_ to me about it?" she hissed.

The blonde nodded, "well you would have killed those guys, Xena! And...she was fine!"

Xena took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. There was really nothing she could do about it now since it happened more than half a year ago.

"Are you upset?" Gabrielle dared to ask.

Xena raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "No," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm trying this new thing where I try not to get upset."

Gabrielle smiled shyly, "that's very virtuous of you..."

Xena finally smiled and gave her a wink then grabbed a blanket throwing it at her. "We are leaving by first light. Be ready, sand or no sand." She then laid down on the floor without a blanket and rested her cheek on her hand, closing her eyes.

Gabrielle smiled and slept opposite her cuddling up with the blanket Xena gave her. She laid down and felt the cold breeze enter the tent and scrunched her legs close to her chest. She lay there alone, staring at the dark floor and then peered over seeing Xena was already asleep, clad in her animal hides and dark thick clothing. She got up and crawled over next to Xena and threw half of the blanket over her and closed her eyes, with their backs facing one another.

* * *

The next two days were brutal traveling through the Steppes but once the worst part was over they were now journeying on flat desert and luckily, no more sand storms or gusts of violent wind. Xena rode in the front, leading her group of men and she saw a wooden archway with a black flag swaying gently in the wind. Four men were guarding the entrance to the tribe and pulled out their swords.

Skidding to a stop, Xena pulled the scarf away from the lower half of her face and saw more of the citizens inside the camp gawking at them. "Ashina tribe," she whispered and the men approached her, surrounding her horse. They began yelling at her in curt tones and Gabrielle frowned.

"What are they saying?" she asked, watching their every move. One of the dark haired men was staring directly at her and she cringed, turning away, not liking these people already.

"They're asking who we are," Xena whispered back to her. She replied back, "I'm a friend of Attila. I want to talk to your Bey."

Gabrielle frowned and felt so lost not knowing what Xena was saying at all. They were definitely foreigners here, though Xena wasn't, she knew the ways of these people and very well.

One man approached Xena, pointing his sword up at her chin, "why do you want to speak with our Bey?" he asked.

Xena frowned and backed away on her horse, steering clear of the blade. "I have a proposition for him to take down the Roman Empire." She said and the four men spoke softly to each other then sheathed their swords.

"This way," one man instructed and allowed them entrance to their tribe. Xena smirked and trotted in along with her entourage.

Gabrielle glanced around and this place definitely reminded her of Pannonia. They were dressed similarly and even all the women had long dark hair, no blonde hair and blue eyes here. She tapped Xena's shoulder. "So, what did he say?"

"He asked why I wanted to speak with their Bey," she said and turned to see Gabrielle's confused face. "Their leader." Two of the men ran ahead to the largest tent in the center of the tribe and Xena halted her horse.

The Ashina Bey emerged from his tent, putting on his furred turban, looking at Xena. Once one of his men said that she knew Attila, he knew that it had to be Xena. They stared at one another and then a woman emerged from his tent.

Xena's eyes widened and then grimaced seeing the woman standing beside the Bey. "Son of a bitch," she grumbled.

Gabrielle peered over Xena's shoulder and wasn't sure why she was suddenly so irritated. "What is it?"

"Attila's wife is here," she frowned seeing Kreka standing by the tent with a smug grin on her face.

The Ashina Bey approached her horse with a subtle grin, "you must be Xena. Attila doesn't have many female friends. My name is Peticus, welcome to Ashina," he warmly greeted her and she smiled at him, dismounting from her horse. He turned and saw Kreka standing by the tent and Xena glared at her. "You must know my sister, right?"

Xena smiled falsely, "oh yes, I _know_ her."

Dengi and Ernak emerged from the tent, standing by their mother and Ernak gasped loudly. "Xena!" he quickly ran over to her and Kreka groaned, trying to grab him before he decided to run off like that. Dengi chuckled then received a harsh glare from his mother and he averted his eyes, then decided to go after his little brother.

The boy ran up to Xena and she smiled seeing him for the first time in a very long time. Ernak grinned, "Xena, what are you doing here?!" he exclaimed, excitement overcoming him completely. He grabbed her hand, "did my father send you?"

Xena sighed, not used to a child's excitement and abundance of questions as of late. "No, he didn't."

Ernak nodded, "how is Rome?" he asked and then his elder brother grabbed a hold of him, pulling him away from Xena.

"Sorry," Dengi apologized and Xena winked at the boy then Peticus gestured for her to enter his tent and she followed beside him with Gabrielle behind her.

"Attila's sons are fond of you," he noticed.

"At least somebody is," Xena muttered and passed by Kreka, receiving a cold stare as she entered the tent.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: enjoy this piece here ;) more action in every way possible. Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 21 – _A Friend is a Second Self_

Honoria sat on her bed with all her jewelry spread in front of her. She wanted to pick the perfect necklace to wear to her brother's crowning ceremony. Valentinian had been given a coronation from the Roman Council for most valiant victory against the Constantinople army. She had decided if she pitied her brother for this honor or not.

He had done nothing to earn anything his entire life and the pushing out of Theodosius' men was not his doing, it was Xena. She was the one who pushed them or rather she killed them all –or her latest story, Aetius killed them all per his request and Xena's approval. Honoria had her doubts about that. Xena was very good at what she did and she knew that Xena was the one who beheaded all of those men. Flavius Aetius did not have the backbone to do something like that, not in a million years since she had known him most of her life.

Sighing she continued looking at all of her jewelry, finding this ceremony extremely pointless. Her door slammed open and she saw a horde of Roman soldiers enter her room. She gasped and two Romans grabbed her by the arms, dragging her off her bed. "What are you doing? I am an empress of Rome!" she griped and tried to wiggle her way out.

Lucas unrolled a scroll, reading over the proclamation sent by the emperor himself, "you are under arrest for attempting the emperor's life," he tucked the scroll in his vest, "take her away," he nodded to his men and they drug her out of her room.

They came through the hallway and Petronius waited outside her bedroom and her eyes widened. " _You_!" she growled. "You lied to me! You wanted to help me! I loved you!" she pleaded and her cousin avoided eye contact with her as she was being drug away. "Unhand me!" she jabbed one of the soldiers in his ribs.

Honoria was brought to the throne chamber and the soldiers kicked her to her knees, restraining her arms behind her back. He grabbed her hair, lifting her head and she stared at her elder brother with teary eyes. "Valentinian..."

The emperor frowned and their mother stood by his side, ashamed and disappointed. "You were plotting to kill me?" he couldn't believe it himself.

She shook her head, "I can explain!"

Placida scoffed, "you bring shame and dishonor to our family, Honoria!" she yelled and her daughter sobbed quietly. "Crocodile tears won't save you now, daughter."

Valentinian sighed seeing his little sister so upset and distraught, although he had to remember, she was plotting to assassinate him and he hadn't the slightest idea. "We were such good friends, Honoria. Why would you do this to me?"

Honoria lifted her eyes, "please, forgive me..." she begged and the Roman soldier reared her head back and she yelped.

He rubbed his left temple, thinking of how he could punish his sister. Treason was punishable by death, but he couldn't kill her, she was still his sister. "I will not execute you," he began and Placida turned to him with surprise. "You will go to Nicaea's St. Leander's Convent to repent for your sins."

Honoria's mouth gaped and she immediately stopped sobbing. "You...you're sending me to a nunnery?!" she shook her head vehemently, "brother please!" Valentinian waved his hand, dismissing her and the Romans lifted her off the floor, dragging her off. " _Please_!" she begged. "Valentinian!" she yelled and the doors were closed once she was taken away from his sight.

Valentinian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and Placida folded her arms. "You're sending her to a convent?" she asked.

He frowned, "I can't kill my sister, mother."

She laughed mockingly, "she tried to kill you, Valentinian! You are either a very merciful emperor or a very foolish one." Valentinian stood and grabbed a much needed glass of wine, especially after he just sent his sister to the best place possible, though Honoria probably wouldn't see it that way. Placida sighed and pulled out a scroll that she received earlier this morning. "This came for you," she handed him the scroll and he saw the seal.

"Theodosius sent me a personal letter?" he asked and opened the letter, reading it over carefully and laughed aloud. "He is proposing that I marry his daughter! He has lost his damn mind," he tossed the letter aside.

Placida grabbed the scroll and read it for herself. "Why wouldn't you jump on this, Valentinian?" she asked.

He shook his head, downing a full glass of wine, "I do not want to marry a woman who is a Pagan. This is the Holy Roman Empire, mother. Pagans are sinners and heathens. I will not taint my name and marry a sacrilegious woman." He couldn't believe Theodosius would stoop as low to propose a blasphemous marriage in the eyes of God. He lived in the holiest city in the world, yet he wants his daughter to wed a Roman emperor? Not a chance, he thought.

"What if she was baptized? Will you consider marrying her then?" she offered, trying to sway her son's decision. "It could be good to be friends with Theodosius especially since _you_ attacked his men..."

Valentinian slowly turned his head, glaring at his mother. "There is only room for one emperor in this empire and _I_ _am_ that emperor. I will not marry his daughter, end of story." He took the bottle of wine with him, leaving the room.

She frowned and hurried out of the throne chamber to go to her room. Her son was known to make ill decisions and he was not very wise when it came to politics. Marrying Theodosius' daughter would help him in the long run and he was too ignorant and arrogant to see that. She was going to write the emperor back and tell him to baptize his daughter then see if Valentinian approves a marriage proposal.

* * *

Xena sat in Peticus' large yurt on a pillow and Gabrielle sat beside her. She glanced around and saw the fire in the middle of the yurt and smoke rising through the small opening in the center of the yurt's ceiling. All the rugs inside the yurt reminded her of Pannonia. She felt like she was home, the only thing missing was Attila sitting beside her, but he wasn't. instead, she had the next best thing –his wife.

Kreka brought a tray of tea glasses and set them in between her brother and Xena. She knelt down and poured the tea in the colorful small glasses, staring at Xena out of the corner of her eye. She handed the glass to Xena and the warrior took it graciously and was careful not to make eye contact with her. Kreka then handed Gabrielle a glass and then grabbed the tray, leaving the yurt to an adjoining yurt, disappearing behind the curtains.

Peticus crossed his legs, sipping his tea. "You said you know my sister because she is Attila's wife, is that right?" Xena simply nodded. "I'm sorry about Borias, he was one of our best warriors."

Xena nearly choked she set down the glass, "it was a long time ago," she set her hands in her lap, now feeling incredibly awkward. Gabrielle casually nursed the warm glass in her palms, her eyes dancing back and forth between the Bey and Xena. Silence.

"So, what is this about taking down the Roman Empire?" Peticus began and sat up straighter, asserting his authority. "I'm afraid I am out of the loop from Roman politics. Not even Attila and I keep in contact."

She nodded with a sly smile, "yes well, the western empire wants to eliminate the east and I have taken it upon myself to help the emperor," she said and he frowned, unsure what she meant by that. "I have the position of General in the emperor's army."

Peticus exhaled slightly, "you work for the Roman army yet you want to take them down? I don't understand."

Xena figured that this might happen and she needed Peticus to trust her, though she figured that might be difficult considering Kreka was his sister and she looked very close to him. She also knew why Kreka was here and that she probably found out about Attila's new young wife and wasn't too happy about it. "The empires are both falling apart. I believe that all the Hun tribes should unify together and create the largest empire, bigger than the two Roman empires combined!"

The Bey tapped his fingers on his knees, "have you spoken to Attila about this? I am just a Bey, Xena. He is the king of all the tribes."

She nervously smiled, "Attila and I do not work together anymore, but I have no doubt that he would ally with me if your tribe agrees to my proposal..." her eyes widened, hoping that Peticus would oblige.

"I will discuss it with my men and come to a decision in the morning," he rose from his floor pillow and Xena did the same. Gabrielle quickly stood up, following Xena's moves exactly. She felt so lost being back in a place like this again. She preferred to be in Rome again or even Troy, but not Ashina, not Pannonia, not Aquincicum. It was super foreign.

He smiled and kissed her hand, "you are welcome to sleep in my sister's yurt during your stay, Xena. She will show you where it is," he nodded curtly then left the yurt to go discuss with his soldiers about her proposal.

Kreka stood by the curtains, arms folded and glaring at Xena. Gabrielle grabbed her hand, immediately seeing that Attila's wife was sending some pretty fiery signals from the across the room. "Are we really going to stay with her? She looks really angry..."

Xena's grip tightened on Gabrielle's hand, "it is custom to stay with _friends_ during their travels...must not be rude, right?" she walked over to Kreka and smiled at her.

"Follow me," Kreka muttered and walked out of the yurt, across the camp to another large yurt, lit with torches outside.

* * *

Once inside the yurt Xena glanced around, almost hoping to see Dengi and Ernak, but they weren't here at all. Gabrielle fumbled in, almost tripping over the rug and Xena rolled her eyes. Kreka grabbed a couple of warm wool blankets and shoved them into Xena's arms. "Your room is to the right over there," she pointed to the curtains and Xena frowned, tucking the blankets under her arm. "The boys' room is to the left as is mine. Do not bother me." She walked off and grabbed a spoon to stir the soup she was making over the fire.

"What are you doing in Ashina?" Xena asked.

Kreka frowned, "I could ask you the same thing," she stood, folding her arms. "Are you eating here or somewhere else?"

Gabrielle definitely felt some passive aggressiveness between the two women and didn't quite understand why Kreka was being so cold to Xena and vice versa. "We can eat here," she said and both women turned, staring at her. "Or not?" she smiled nervously.

The Hun queen smirked, "your friend is polite," Gabrielle smiled and then received a glare from Xena and her smile disappeared. "Why are you trying to find allies, Xena? Have you nothing better to do than to destroy everything in your path?"

Xena threw the blankets on the floor and the Hun queen's eyes widened. "Why do you hate me so much?" she asked.

Kreka laughed, "you're kidding, right?"

"I never had sex with Attila and I don't plan to," not anymore, she kept reminding herself and especially since he has new eye candy clinging to his hip like a lost puppy. "You and I..." she stepped closer, grabbing Kreka's hand, "could be such _friends_ ," she smiled deviously.

" _Why_ would I be friends with _you_?" Kreka folded her arms.

Xena rolled her eyes playfully, "I have done nothing to you all of these years we lived together. We can work together."

"For now, let's just get through dinner," Kreka knelt down near the pot and stirred the soup around with the large spoon. Xena smirked and grabbed the blankets, walking through the curtains with Gabrielle.

* * *

She threw the blankets on the floor bed and Gabrielle scoffed. "So, you want to be friends with her all of a sudden?"

"Jealous?" Xena sat down on the bed, smirking and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"No, of course not, but you said that she hated you and now you want to be friends with her? I don't understand you, Xena!" Gabrielle plopped down on the bed beside her. Xena scooted closer and immediately felt her body heat up.

Xena sighed, laying down on the bed comfortably, "you don't have to understand me to know me, do you?"

Gabrielle cocked her head to the side and turned, staring into those dangerous blue eyes. "That is such an oxymoron, Xena," she smiled and the warrior rolled her eyes, rolling over onto her side. Gabrielle crawled over, sitting beside her, against the large tasseled pillows. "This place must remind you of your home."

The raven haired warrior nodded, "it does and it reminds me of simpler times."

Gabrielle smiled and laid down on her side, facing Xena. "I feel like I should apologize to you."

"For what?" she frowned, leaning head cheek on her palm, staring into the green eyes opposite of her, giving Gabrielle her full attention.

The blonde sighed, "I used to think you were such a savage and barbaric even! But now I see that these people have rich culture and I never realized they were so family oriented." She shrugged her shoulder, "it's nice."

Xena grinned, "well, I'm glad that you are able to appreciate my culture and people. Maybe you can teach me more about your culture?" she reached forward and touched Gabrielle's hand gently and felt her arm twitch. "Feeling shy?" she teased.

Gabrielle sighed, "I like you, Xena and I feel like I shouldn't. People like us don't like each other," she said and then instantly regretted everything. "You don't like me, do you?" she panicked.

Xena chuckled softly, "I _do_ like you Gabrielle. A little too much..." she admitted shyly, now she was the one being shy.

There was an awkward silence between the two and Gabrielle leaned forward and kissed Xena's lips quickly and pulled away with wide eyes. Xena stared at her then leaned in closely and kissed her lips gingerly and grazed her cheek softly. She slipped Gabrielle's dress off her shoulder and then pulled away, seeing some apprehension from her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Gabrielle smiled, nodding, "yeah, I'm alright," she slipped her dress off and Xena smiled softly at her and kissed her shoulder and slowly Gabrielle laid down, breathing in cautiously and Xena slipped off the entire top half of her dress. Gabrielle stopped Xena, grabbing her hand. "Wait..." and Xena stopped, almost fearing that she had done something wrong. Gabrielle got up and gently pushed Xena down on the bed, against the pillows. She smiled down at the warrior and saw confusion in her eyes. "You teach me how to fight, I teach you how to be gentle..."

Xena smiled softly, agreeing, though she was always the one who was in charge in the bed, even with Borias most of the time, unless she was in a sharing mood. She felt Gabrielle's fingers trace along her sleeve and slowly slipped her coat off her shoulder, tossing it aside then she unlaced Xena's long sleeved top. Gabrielle grinned warmly up at her and then slipped Xena's top off her and her eyes widened, seeing her bare chest, and by choice, not by accident this time. Leaning in closely, she kissed her sternum and traveled down to her navel along her flat abdomen.

Lifting her eyes she felt Xena's body tense at her touch. "You've never been with a woman have you?" she asked with a sly smile and the warrior shook her head. Gabrielle quirked her mouth, "we will go slow then?" she suggested and Xena didn't respond, though her face was blank, Gabrielle sensed fear for the first time from the mighty warrior. She ran her fingers along Xena's bare skin and scooted closer to her, "what would you like to do?" she asked.

Xena frowned, "you're asking _me_?" she had never been asked something like that before, not with Borias, not with Attila, not with any other man she had laid in bed with.

Gabrielle giggled, finally seeing a soft side to Xena that she had never seen before. It was almost childlike in a way. "I want you to be comfortable and you look...scared," she said.

Xena turned to look at the blonde next to her, "I'm _not_ scared it's just...nobody has ever asked me that before."

"Let's start over," Gabrielle cleared her throat and sat up and grabbed Xena's blouse throwing it on top of her bare chest. "Do you consider me to be your friend?" she asked.

Xena was unsure how to answer that, "I don't know."

Gabrielle smiled, "then let's work on being friends first, deal?" she offered and Xena smirked at her. "And when you're ready, you tell me. Seem fair?"

Xena slipped her blouse back on, lacing it up slowly as she sat up. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulder, "I like you but I don't want anything to ruin what we have, so I'll wait for you," she smiled and Xena remained quiet, not quite sure how to respond that. _Slow, friends first, I'll wait for you?_ Xena was not used to this kind of treatment towards her, but it was kind of nice not to be put on the spot like she had been before in the past. This wasn't about sex, not according to Gabrielle, friendship was important to her obviously and Xena thought that she should respect that. _Respect, yes that word, a very important word that Gabrielle loves which I do not know the meaning of_.

* * *

Aetius paced around Theodosius' throne chamber with Magnus by his side. "I do not know if this is a good idea," he claimed. He knew that Xena would find out eventually and everything would change. He'd probably be killed for turning to the other side to rise against her, but not only her, the Western Roman Empire. He just couldn't risk his position or his life for Theodosius.

The emperor sighed heavily, "you are dwelling on this matter far too much, Aetius. Valentinian doesn't know what he is doing!" he laughed heartily. "He is a foolish emperor and I am ashamed to say that I am related to the fool." He tapped his fingers on the armrest of the throne. "I have proposed a marriage for Valentinian, but I am sure he will deny it. If my daughter marries him, we can unite our empires. There is no need for this quarrel."

Magnus frowned, "but your highness, Xena killed all of my men! She is nothing but a barbarian queen. Are you sure you can trust Attila? He is from the same land as Xena and they worked together for a long time."

"Of course I can rely on Attila. He remained faithful to Valentinian did he not? Xena was the one who broke the alliance, not him."

Aetius nodded, "Magnus is right, your grace. Attila should not be trusted either. They are one in the same. He was once called the Scourge of God but he lays dormant as does Xena. She has bigger plans and I fear that if I ally with you, I will lose my position and my life. Xena is my superior, whether I like it or not, I must abide by her rules and regulations."

Magnus laughed, "she is not even Roman! She is not a woman of God. She is a Pagan, a heathen, a hypocrite. She took an oath before God to protect Rome, yet she lies, pretending to be something she is not." He folded his arms, glaring at the Roman commander. "Ally with us and your life will be guaranteed."

Aetius shook his head, "no. The fact that she allowed me to come here is suspicious enough. She is in China scouting the silk road," he scoffed, "nobody cares about the silk road. She is doing something else, just you wait. She will come for you all," he turned and left the room, desperate to get out of Constantinople and he wasn't going to wait until morning to do it either.

Theodosius rolled his eyes, "he is very dramatic," he stood and sauntered off to go to his bedroom. "I want you to rally a group of men and head to China to see what Xena is up to, if she is even there."

The commander frowned, "but your highness, what if she really is scouting the silk road? It will be a waste of our time!"

"Do it!" the emperor yelled. "I command you. I don't want Xena to outsmart a Roman again, you understand me?" he hissed and Magnus nodded, saluting him then hurried out of the room to go do as he was told.

* * *

The following morning Xena was called to meet with Peticus about his decision to ally with her or not. She sat in the yurt and he walked in then sat down opposite of her. "I've thought about your proposal," he began and Xena leaned in, eager to hear his answer. "I have decided to ally with you, but on one condition," he said and Xena held her breath, knowing that these Beys always wanted more than what they could offer. "We split everything fifty/fifty, and I would like to run this by Attila as well."

She smiled, "of course," she was happy to hear that Peticus had agreed to ally with her and even more happy to hear that he was going to talk to Attila. If it came from her, he probably wouldn't agree but if the news came from a Bey of a prestigious tribe, then he might actually consider it. "Oh and...I'd like to add something as well..." her eyes narrowed as a devious smile graced her lips. "I will be the commander of this alliance and everything is run by me –the decision making, the attacks, the ammunition supply, _everything_."

Peticus frowned and sighed, knowing that Xena was going to suggest something like this, but she had done this before but on a much smaller scale. "Fine."

"Good," she stood and he stood up, facing her. She pursed her lips and curtly bowed her head then left the yurt.

She returned to Kreka's yurt where Gabrielle was probably still sleeping. She saw the boys eating some rice and bread sitting on the floor. Ernak smiled at her and she winked then she disappeared behind the curtain.

Gabrielle was of course, still asleep and Xena kicked her leg to wake her. Gabrielle groaned and her eyes fluttered open to see Xena dressed in her dark clothes, animal hides and her coined headpiece. The sun probably hadn't risen at all. She got up so early. "Peticus has agreed to ally with me and he is going to tell Attila."

Gabrielle sat up, rubbing her eyes, yawning audibly. "That's good, right? I mean...about Attila," she groaned, still trying to wake up.

Xena knelt down beside her, "yes Gabrielle, it's very good news. Now when we return to Rome, we will ransack the entire place," her eyes grew wild and Gabrielle didn't like that look at all.

"I think you should think about this carefully..." she advised.

Xena was about to object until she heard loud horse hooves riding into the camp. Frowning she left the yurt and saw a horde of men riding into the Ashina camp and they didn't look like Huns at all. Peticus came out of his yurt, opposite of Xena and men in dark clothing and turbans came riding through the camp, there must have been over a hundred of them.

Peticus stepped forward, "who are you? You are not from any Hunnic tribe, are you?" he asked.

The man with kohl lined eyes unveiled his face and unsheathed his scimitar, pointing it at the Bey. "No, we are Persians," he chuckled. Men from the Ashina tribe surrounded the Persians on horseback with their swords and other weapons of choice. "Surrender your territory to the Great Shah Yazdgard and your lives _may_...be spared."

"I will not surrender any of my land to a Persian king," Peticus folded his arms.

The Persian soldier growled and pointed the blade closer to the Bey's throat. "We have already conquered Syria and Armenia. You Huns are a hindrance to our king. Surrender or die!"

Xena frowned and stepped forward in between Peticus and the Persian's sword. She smiled, pushing te sword out of harm's way. "You wish the invade the Hun borders, why haven't you attacked Attila, the King of the Huns?"

The Persian lifted a thick brow, glaring at the dark haired woman standing in front of him. "The Hun Empire will be wiped out and be replaced with the Sasanian Empire as God wills it."

Xena rolled her eyes. "And what of the Roman Empire? Will you try and conquer that next?" she teased.

He frowned, " _who_ are you?" he leaned down on his tall steed.

"General of the Roman army and commander of the Huns," she folded her arms and he raised his eyebrows, looking to his men behind him. "We are not enemies, we can be _friends_ , yes?" she pressed and the Persian spoke to two of his men behind him in hushed tones.

He turned around, clearing his throat, "and why would we want to ally with barbarians such as yourselves?" he sheathed his scimitar.

Xena smiled, walking closer to his horse and touched the horse's mane. "Because...the Huns will invade the Roman Empire. We could work together..." she looked up at the Persian and he glared at her. "You could take the east and we will take the west."

The Persian thought it over. "This information will need to be brought up with the Shah. I am not capable of discussing such matters with...a _woman_ no less" he chuckled and Xena drew her sword and swung it around, slicing his belt off his waist and his scimitar fell to the ground. His eyes widened.

"I'll aim _lower_ next time," she smirked. The Persian soldiers surrounded her and the obvious commanding officer held his hand up for them to stand down. Smiling she lowered her sword, "so, your Shah needs approval? When can I meet him?" she looked at her fingernails casually and Peticus' eyes widened. _What in god's name is she doing_?

The Persian commander fumbled with his words, unsure how to address this woman now. He cleared his throat, "come to Persia with me by nightfall." He yanked his horse's reins and then halted, "and your name?"

"Xena," she answered with a smug grin and he nodded, trotting off with his horde of men following him.

Gabrielle ran over towards Xena and saw the black sea of Persian horsemen leaving. "Did you just make an alliance with the Persians?!"

Xena sheathed her sword and folded her arms. "Not yet, Gabrielle," she stared at the Persian commander's sword in the dirt and picked it up, examining the fine craftsmanship of the blade.

"How are you going to explain this to Valentinian? He thinks you're here to search the silk road..."

The general shrugged her shoulder, "I will tell him we had a minor setback...those sand storms can be so bothersome can't they?" she winked and walked off to Kreka's yurt to pack her belongings to leave this evening. Gabrielle huffed and looked at the people gawking at her as if she were some different kind of species. Her cheeks reddened and she hurried back to the yurt.

* * *

Peticus entered his younger sister's tent and saw her with her sons eating together on the floor. "Where is Xena?" he asked.

Xena appeared from behind the curtain with a smile, "yes?"

He frowned, folding his arms, "why did you do that?" his irritation in his voice was unmistakable. "The Persians are not our friends. Attila's uncle, King Rua, invaded Persia's capitol a long time ago once he heard that the Shah wanted to invade the Hun borders."

She shrugged her shoulders, "well, Rua is dead and we should expand our horizons. It is better to have more allies on our side, right?" she smirked and the Bey sighed heavily, not really finding any good coming out of this little agreement.

"The Shah does not like us, Xena. What makes you think he will listen to you? And no offense but, you are a woman and the Persians are not known for respecting women in authority because those don't exist over there!" he yelled.

Dengi put down his bowl of rice, "Xena is a great warrior, right mother?" he turned towards her and Xena peered down.

Kreka drank some water and looked into Xena's eyes. "Yes she is," she admitted and set down her cup of water. "Perhaps you should trust her, brother," she stood and picked up her sons' empty bowls.

Peticus glared at his sister then turned back to Xena. "What if the Shah does not ally with you? Then we will have to war with the Persians to maintain our territories. We need to tell Attila about this immediately!"

Xena chuckled taking a step closer to the Bey, "I can be very... _convincing_ ," she whispered in his ear then disappeared into the bedroom to gather her things to leave with the Persians this evening.

Scoffing he turned to his sister, "you are friends with this woman?" he asked disbelievingly.

Kreka smirked, "not really, but she is usually not wrong. As much as I'd hate to admit it, she is a very skilled warrior and _was_ Attila's best commander," she knelt down dipping the bowls in a water basin to rinse them off. "But be careful, she will surprise you when you least expect it."

He nodded slowly then left the yurt. With him gone Kreka knelt down to her two sons, "why don't you go outside and play for awhile?" she smiled and Dengi eyed his mother cautiously. She pushed them, "go, go." Dengi sighed and grabbed his brother's hand and exited the yurt. Sighing she turned towards Xena's room and entered.

Xena was talking with Gabrielle, examining the Persian scimitar and turned to see the Hun queen in the room. "You said some _surprising_ things back there," she smiled.

Kreka sighed, folding her arms and replied, "everything I said was true. You are the best warrior I have ever seen, but Xena, Attila will never agree to ally with Yazdgard. And I think you know that."

Xena smirked, "then I guess he will have to be convinced otherwise."

The Hun queen's jaw dropped, "and how do you plan to do that?"

Xena sheathed the scimitar on her belt, "I'm not. _You_ are," she smiled and grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder. "Come on Gabrielle."

Gabrielle grabbed her bag and hurried out of the yurt, brushing passed the Hun queen whom was still in shock from what Xena said.

Xena mounted her horse and spoke to the Roman soldier that accompanied her. "Go back to Rome and tell Valentinian that I am going to explore the silk road further." They nodded and got on their horses, trotting off out of the Ashina camp. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's hand helping her aboard.

Kreka ran out of the yurt towards Xena. "Xena! I can't convince Attila to do anything! I have no power over him!"

Xena smiled down at the queen, "you are Queen of the Huns, aren't you?" Kreka's eyes lowered, "you will find a way. Don't... _disappoint_ me. I am just starting to like you," she clicked her tongue and rode out of the camp with the remainder of her Troy soldiers following behind her to go meet with the Persians.

Gabrielle looked behind her shoulder and saw Kreka standing by herself watching them leave the camp. Frowning sadly she wrapped her arms around Xena's waist. "You really believe that she can convince Attila to ally with the Persians?"

"She does not give herself enough credit," Xena wrapped the scarf around the lower half of her face from the harsh winds. "She used to be a warrior for the Ashina before she got married to Attila. She has lost her warrior spirit and hopefully with this new task I have given her, she will be able to convince Attila." She grinned sneakily.

Gabrielle sighed and wrapped the scarf around her face, "just for the record, I think this is a horrible idea."

"Never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake," Xena smirked. "Not all alliances are friendly."

* * *

Honoria was transported to St. Leander's Convent in Nicaea and she sat in a dark candlelit room surrounded by three nuns. They stripped her of her fine white gown and drenched her in water. Honoria gasped and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the cold blast of water that was dumped on her. One of the nuns grabbed her hair gently and cut her long locks with a pair of sharp sheers. Honoria sat and sobbed as she saw her long dark hair fall to the ground in large chunks.

She was wrapped in a blanket and one of the sisters of the convent gave her a black scapular with a habit to match. She smiled at Honoria, "you will learn to love it here."

Honoria took the clothes and she stopped sobbing, now completely frozen and not knowing what to do with her life anymore. Instead of being executed her brother sent her to a convent, which was probably worse than dying, in her opinion. She peered up at the nun in front of her, "could I write a letter to someone?" she asked.

The nun looked to the mother superior with concern and sighed, "we are not allowed to make outside contact with anyone, but...we will make an exception for you." She said and Honoria smiled weakly at that.

After she got dressed she was shown to her room that she'd be sharing with another sister in the convent. She was given some parchment and quill to write her letter. She sat at the desk and adjusted the veil on her head then began writing rapidly.

 _Attila,_

 _I have been wrongfully accused of attempting to murder my brother. I have been sent to a convent in Nicaea in Theodosius' empire. My cousin, Petronius lied to the emperor and claimed that I had a set plan to assassinate Valentinian._

 _I send this ring to you as an offer of marriage if you are able to help me escape from this holy prison. I will not be able to write anymore letters from now on. This is my first and last letter._

 _Honoria._

She smiled and took off the ring around her finger and folded the parchment and sealed it with wax, then ran out of the room so it could be delivered to Aquincicum immediately.

* * *

A week or so later Magnus and a horde of Roman soldiers rode through the mountainous terrain of Persian territory to get to China. They would probably arrive in a few days if they remained on track and did not stop for numerous breaks. He was beginning to think this trip was pointless but all because of Theodosius' paranoia he had to do as his emperor said or else.

And to make matters even worse the silk road stretched across thousands of miles of land. He had no idea which part Xena was in and they already passed the silk road in Persian territory and there was no sign of her there. This was like searching for a needle in a haystack.

A few soldiers scouted ahead for enemies during their travels, just in case. Magnus yawned and had forgotten how old these desert lands could be, especially since winter was nearing in this area. Squinting his eyes he saw one of his soldiers riding back frantically.

"What is it?" Magnus was now on full alert.

The soldier exhaled heavily, "over the hill, sir! There is a horde of men riding in!" he pointed behind him and Magnus trotted forward. He saw a sea of black heading their way through the windy fog surrounding them, only made it look more ominous.

He snapped his fingers and one of his men rode towards him with a telescope. He looked through the lens and saw men with black turbans and dark clothing riding in and then he saw Xena riding in the front line. He gasped and lowered the telescope. "Persians!" he shouted. "Brace yourselves for an attack!" he commanded and all of the men began scrambling, not knowing what to do.

* * *

The Persian commander halted and put his hand up, seeing red plumed helmets in the distance. "Friends of yours?" he turned to Xena.

Xena frowned and trotted forward, squinting her eyes. "Theodosius' men, not mine."

"Forward," the Persian commander said and they rode down the hill slowly. "You will prove your worth to me at this very moment," he smirked as he told Xena this.

She smiled, "if you insist," she kicked her horse and rode quickly down the hill quickly. Gabrielle yelped and clenched her hold around her waist so she wouldn't fall off.

"What are you doing?!" Gabrielle's eyes widened as they were nearing the center of the desert land. "Are you insane?!" she yelled as they were nearing Magnus and his horde of Romans alone. She turned and saw the Persian army riding behind her at a slow pace.

Magnus adjusted his helm and frowned, seeing Xena approaching them, coming closer and closer. "What is she doing with the Persians..." he muttered and suddenly Xena halted in the middle of the field in between the Romans and Persians.

"Magnus, we meet again!" Xena called out. "Have you come to spy on me?" she grinned.

The commander snarled and rode forward, a few meters away from her. "Why are you in Persian territory, Xena?"

"I'm afraid that's confidential, commander," she winked and reached for the hilt of her sword. Magnus watched her cautiously. "Get out of my way and there will be no bloodshed."

"Are you looking for a fight?" the commander chuckled.

"I'm giving you _one_ chance to surrender, but we both know you are a sore loser, Magnus," she drew a dagger from her belt and tossed it at one of his men's chests. The Roman gasped for air as blood poured from his chest and he collapsed onto the ground, falling off his horse. Magnus unsheathed his sword and his men did the same. Xena nudged Gabrielle and dismounted her horse. "Get out of here Gabrielle," she hissed.

Gabrielle sat frozen on the horse. "But, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me!" Xena growled, "go!" she kicked the horse and Gabrielle yelped and held onto the reins as the horse rode off far away from the field.

The Persian smirked, shaking his head. "She is mad," he chuckled. He waved his hand, "archers!" he called out and the front row of men lined up, pulling their bows out. "Fire at will," he smiled and unsheathed his scimitar and rode down with his swordsmen following behind him.

Magnus' men charged forward, riding towards the Persian army and Xena heard a whistling sound above her. She looked up and saw a cloud of black arrows raining down on the Roman army. Magnus' eyes widened and grabbed his shield, protecting himself from the rain of death.

Xena laughed and sliced his horse's legs and the animal screeched and collapsed to the ground and Magnus rolled off the horse and dropped his shield. She walked towards him and stomped on his hand with her boot. "I gave you a chance to surrender and you denied me, _again_!" she dug her boot deeper into his hand and his bones cracked and he moaned loudly.

He growled and picked up a handful of sand and threw it in her eyes. She gasped and blinked rapidly, trying to get the sand out of her eyes. He stood up and clocked her in the jaw and she stumbled backward. Her vision blurred and she widened her eyes, staring at Magnus coming at her again. He swung at her again and punched her in the nose and she fell on her back, staring at the overcast sky above her.

Groaning she kicked Magnus in the groin and jumped up. As he was collecting himself she wiped her nose and saw blood on her fingers. Smiling, "one for me, one for you," she hissed and twirled the sword with her wrist and plunged it downward with a loud cry and Magnus gasped, rolling to the side and her sword dug into the sand, tearing his crimson cape. Snarling she thrust her sword out of the sand and marched towards him.

Magnus groaned, rolling over on his back and saw Xena marching towards him. He panicked and she leaned down smiling at him eerily. He grabbed her by her coat and flipped her over on her back behind him. He quickly got to his feet and turned to see she was already on her feet. _What in God's name_...

Xena kicked him in his gut and he stumbled backwards. She unsheathed her second sword and twirled them both once. "Enough of this dance," she growled and marched forward, swinging the swords in unison and he blocked her blow. She grinned and crossed her swords over his and pushed down with all of her strength, lowering him to one knee. " _Yes_...kneel for me," she hissed and pushed the blades down further and he winced, trying to hold her off.

A rope was thrown over Magnus' neck and he was drug off. Xena's eyes widened and she saw the Persian commander yank the commander with his tight rope. "I was not finished with him!"

The Persian frowned, "he is more important if he is alive, God willing."

"You and _your_ God," she scoffed, "well, my _instincts_ tell me he is better off _dead_!" she smiled at the commander as she saw fear in his eyes.

The Persian held up his hand, "this is enough! His army is losing! Surrender or forever be shamed." He narrowed his eyes and Xena lifted her eyebrow then slowly lowered her swords.

* * *

Gabrielle hopped off of Xena's horse and hid behind a large tree, listening to all the cries in battle and she closed her eyes, praying that this would end soon. This probably didn't need to happen but Xena was obviously looking for a fight and she just couldn't resist especially since it was Magnus, Theodosius' commander.

He arm was grabbed and she gasped as she was being manhandled by two Roman soldiers. Growling she kicked one of them in the shin and grabbed his sword and stabbed the other Roman in his foot. He cried out in agony and let go of her arm and she took off running.

Breathing heavily she ran as fast as she could then stopped, realizing that she was running right towards the battle and that was not a good idea. She didn't have anywhere else to run. She saw Xena standing with that Persian officer with Magnus tied up, but everyone was still fighting.

The Roman stumbled forward and drew his bow, grabbing an arrow he aimed at the petite blonde, squinting an eye he smiled. He released the arrow and it went right through her left shoulder.

Gabrielle gasped and she looked down seeing an arrowhead sticking out of her shoulder. Tears of pain formed in her eyes and tried to pull the arrow out but she cried, murmuring miserably.

Xena frowned and turned to see an arrow sticking out of Gabrielle's shoulder and her eyes widened. "Gabrielle!" she left Magnus' side and ran forward. She saw the Roman running up from behind Gabrielle with his sword. Narrowing her eyes she halted, skidding along the sand and threw her sword forward, passed Gabrielle and into the Roman's chest. He dropped his blade and fell to the ground, driving the sword further into his body.

Gabrielle collapsed to her knees and Xena sheathed her other sword and knelt beside her, touching her cheeks with her bloodied soiled hands. "What were you doing?!" she yelled.

The blonde shook her head as tears rolled down her cheeks, "escaping..." she choked and tried her best not to move her shoulder. Xena sighed heavily and without giving her warning, she broke off the arrowhead and Gabrielle let out a loud screech. Xena then pushed the shaft out from the other side and Gabrielle bit down on her tongue, enduring the pain. Xena ripped a piece of her cloak off and wrapped it around Gabrielle's shoulder.

"You have a lot to learn," Xena groaned and wrapped Gabrielle's arm around her shoulder, lifting her off the ground.

* * *

The Persian army gathered up the Romans left standing since they were refusing to surrender. After Xena hoisted Gabrielle on her horse she turned to the Persian officer.

He yanked the rope around Magnus' neck. "What do you want to do with these Romans? Your call," he smirked.

Xena turned and looked at all the Romans lined up in a row. "Kill them," she said and the Persian's eyes widened, not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

"As you wish," he smiled then nodded to his men and they unsheathed their swords. "And what of the commander?"

She mounted her horse and Gabrielle leaned on her, wrapping her arm around her bleeding wound. "Release him so he can run back to his master," she smirked. The Persian smiled, nodding his head and untied the rope from Magnus' neck. Gabrielle moaned and Xena sighed, "I will treat your wound once we reach safer territory."

"Am I going to die?" Gabrielle pulled her hand from her wound and saw a large amount of blood on her palm.

Xena smiled, "I won't let that happen," she pulled on the horse's reins and rode off following the Persian army.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: this is a very heavy political chapter, so bear with me lol. Beginning of trouble here, so many things going on at once. Good luck ;)**

Chapter 22 – _Silks and Swords Part I_

Ellac ran to his father's room and found him speaking to his wife alone. Attila lifted his eyes and Ellac's cheeks blushed, feeling like he had interrupted something. He stepped forward with a letter in his hands, "this came for you from Nicaea," he said and his father walked over, grabbing the letter, opening it and sighed. His wife, Kriemhild, sauntered over with a smirk on her lips, knowing he could not read, she decided to read the letter for him. Ellac frowned, folding his arms. He really did not like his father's new wife, she put on quite a show. She was shy and reserved, but inside, he knew that the woman was not like this –she was probably evil incarnate, putting on an act for everyone. He soon began to realize how much he missed his stepmother and he never thought he'd admit that.

Kriemhild's dark eyes widened and grimaced at what she had just read. Attila awaited for the response, but instead he got silence and a harsh, cold glare. "Honoria is asking for your hand in marriage?!" she blurted out and Ellac laughed out loud. Attila shot him a glare and tried to snatch the letter from his wife's hands. "You are intimate with the Roman empress?!" she screeched and Attila shook his head.

"What? No, I have never been alone with her!" he protested, shocked to hear what the letter had said. It obviously wasn't fake because why would Kriemhild be so upset. "I've only met her a few times, are you sure that's what it says?"

She scoffed, "you do not trust me?" she stared into his light eyes and his silence was enough of an answer. Huffing, she threw the parchment in his face and stormed out of the Adame.

Ellac chuckled watching Kriemhild leave whilst throwing a tantrum. "I got to hand it to you father, it takes a special man to make two women upset."

Attila growled and grabbed his son's tunic and slammed him against the wall. "You forget who you speak to, Ellac," he snarled and his son's green eyes widened in fear. Backing off he suddenly realized something and grinned. "If I agree to Honoria's proposal I can attack Rome as a reward to save her from this prison in Nicaea."

Ellac frowned, "you aren't actually going to marry Honoria are you?" he hoped not.

His father laughed, "of course not, but it will give me an opportunity to invade Rome since Xena attacked Theodosius' men. Rome is the enemy." He quickly walked out of the Adame and his son followed him outside.

"But father, what about Xena? She is the General of Rome now. What if she attacks you?" he was now becoming concerned and Attila mounted his horse.

Attila smiled at his son, "Rome is Xena's enemy, son. You are foolish to think that she would ever side with the Romans," he kicked his horse and rode off to meet with his army to discuss plans to invade Rome. Ellac stood dumbfounded and couldn't believe his father was actually going to go through with this plan of his.

* * *

A day away from Persia's capitol, the Persian officer stopped in a field so Xena could address her friend's wound and it would give his men time to recuperate and heal from the Romans' attack earlier. A tent was set up for Xena and Gabrielle, given they were the only women, the Persian soldiers gladly lent their tent to them while they remained outside in the sandy cold desert.

Xena ripped a bandage with her teeth and gave Gabrielle a sedative a few hours ago so she could work on the wound without Gabrielle whining and making a fuss out of things. She grabbed a leather needle and thread it then dipped the needle in the fire within the tent and held the bandage in between her teeth. Slowly she leaned in and dug the needle in Gabrielle's shoulder, sewing as fast as she could, knowing that the sedative wasn't going to work forever and she'd awake soon.

She bit the thread with her teeth then tied it and began wrapping her shoulder with the small bandage, just enough to keep it from reopening again. Sighing, she grabbed Gabrielle and gently placed her down on the animal skins and tore off her tunic, exposing the gaping hole on her backside. She stood and grabbed her sword and sat by the fire, heating up the end of the blade.

Gabrielle groaned and opened her eyes, barely coming to, she saw Xena sitting by the fire with her heated blade. "What..." she moaned feeling her wound for the first time in hours and tried to get up.

Xena frowned, "stay down," she urged and Gabrielle lowered herself back on the floor, resting her head on her hands. She lifted her sword from the fire and the blonde's eyes widened seeing the scorching red hot metal. Xena walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"What are you doing?" Gabrielle's breathing increased and she heard Xena sigh heavily. Without warning Xena placed the scorching hot blade on her wound and she screamed and bit her tongue as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The wound sizzled and Xena pulled the blade away, wafting away the smoke and took a closer look at the wound, she smiled and grabbed a bandage, wrapping it underneath Gabrielle's arm in several layers. "Remember when I told you that it was cowardice to attack an enemy from behind?" she said and Gabrielle breathed heavily, barely able to speak a word. "This is what I was talking about," she tucked the bandage under the layers and lifted Gabrielle up slowly.

Gabrielle wiped her cheeks and groaned, moving her shoulder slightly. "Thanks for the sympathy..." she grumbled.

Xena smiled and dipped her sword in some water. "Still think a quill is a good weapon?"

She sighed, "obviously not," she muttered. "I could have died!"

"But you didn't," Xena interjected and sat beside her.

Gabrielle sat, shaking her head and her nerves heightened and began shaking. "Only because you were there. What if you weren't there to help me? Those Romans would have killed –"

Xena frowned, "stop it. It is my fault because I told you to leave. I should have been more careful..." she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, now rethinking all of her decisions in the last few hours.

"What exactly, were you trying to prove out there?" Gabrielle asked genuinely.

The warrior crossed one ankle over the other, leaning back slightly, "that I am a threat to Theodosius," she grinned and Gabrielle lifted a disbelieving eyebrow.

"I think you already proved that. You just wanted someone to fight, like always. The Persians like you because you allowed them to slaughter Romans. You've just made a deal with the devil, Xena."

Xena narrowed her eyes, glaring at Gabrielle. "What are you saying? That I made a mistake trying to ally with the Persians?"

Gabrielle sighed, "will you listen to what I have to say?" and Xena was about to interrupt until she put her finger over Xena's mouth, "and _don't_ interrupt me." Xena's eyes widened and Gabrielle smiled. "Yazdgard has attacked the eastern empire before. He even came to Greece to conquer the land that Theodosius claimed under his rule. The Romans were able to push the Shah and his army out and they failed. If the Persians have you and Attila by their side, this will give them another opportunity to pillage Constantinople and possibly Greece's large ports like Athens and Sparta. I'm afraid they will use you as a pawn in their game of conquest."

Xena lifted her eyebrow, "are you done?" she asked and Gabrielle nodded silently. "If the Shah agrees to ally with me, why should I stop them from ransacking Constantinople? Isn't that the point of this alliance? Valentinian wants Theodosius gone and I want a vast Hun Empire. I see no losers here," she smiled.

"Attila doesn't even know about this and what if he doesn't want to ally with you? He is allies with Theodosius, remember? Your little sex idea didn't exactly go too well." Gabrielle folded her arms.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Xena mumbled. "Since when did you become such an expert on politics, anyway?" she scoffed.

Gabrielle smirked, "politics is war without bloodshed. War never stops as long as politics reign. War does not determine who is right –only who is left."

Xena stared at her blonde counterpart and laughed softly, "you and your poetry."

"You may not like poetry, but it never lies," Gabrielle smiled as her cheeks blushed.

"I can _learn_ to like it," Xena winked then stood up, grabbing her bags and cloak. "Are you ready to leave? We will have to put off our lessons until your shoulder heals."

Gabrielle gradually stood, "I can handle it!" moving her shoulder slightly she winced and Xena laughed underneath her breath. "Okay maybe a little time off wouldn't hurt..." she muttered. "Are you sure about this meeting with the Shah?"

Xena rolled her eyes and grabbed Gabrielle's arm gently, pulling her out of the tent. The Persian officer was waiting beside the tent and averted his eyes. "Are you two finished?" he asked and Xena raised an eyebrow.

"Yes..." she smiled and Gabrielle stifled a laugh seeing how awkward the officer was being around them. It wasn't as if they were naked or anything.

He nodded, still not able to look at them, "good, we will be leaving shortly. Make sure you two have everything with you," he fixed his turban then hurried over to his horse, whistling to his army.

"He needs a cold bath," Xena mumbled and Gabrielle frowned and watched her walk to her horse with her bags slung over her shoulders.

* * *

Kreka trotted into Aquincicum and as she strolled in with a few of her brother's men she saw that there barely any of Attila's men here, in fact, all of them were gone and there were only women in the camp. Strolling through the camp, passing yurts, many of the women shied away from her and wouldn't look at her in the eye. Kreka didn't like that feeling and had never experienced it before unless it was from Xena, but that was about it. But even Xena would look at her and she would never dare ignore her existence.

Finally she spotted one male and that was Ellac, standing outside the Adame practicing her swordsman moves. "Ellac!" she called out and he lifted his eyes, smiling at her. That is surprising, she thought. Dismounting her horse she approached him and saw Attila's wife inside the home talking with one of the servants. This brought a terrible frown upon her face.

Ellac turned around and saw Kriemhild and thought that his stepmother hated her so much that with a simple look she could kill her in one second. "I thought you were in Ashina?" he awkwardly said, trying to take her mind off of his father's wife, more like his toy.

Kreka folded her arms, "I was," she turned her attention to her stepson, "where is your father?"

He twirled the sword in his hand and hung his head, "he's not here..." he muttered.

"Well, where is he? I have something important to discuss with him," she rose her eyebrows and waited for his response, but he was deathly silent. "Ellac?"

He groaned, "he's heading towards Rome. He left last night."

Her eyes widened, "I beg your pardon?" she scoffed, "why would he go to Rome?!" this little plan of Xena's was definitely not going to work, considering Attila was attacking the wrong side of the empire. Xena was on her way to meet with the Shah and she promised that she'd speak to Attila, but she had no idea this was going to happen.

Ellac sheathed his sword, "Honoria sent him a marriage proposal and he decided that it would be a good opportunity to attack Rome," he blurted out and saw Kreka's green eyes widen, filled with malice and hatred, though he wasn't sure it was for Honoria. He was positive it was for his father. "Xena is going to attack him, I just know it."

"Xena isn't _in_ Rome!" she yelled and paced around, "god dammit!"

He frowned and heard Kreka continuing to curse beneath her breath, pacing around in circles. "Wait, Xena isn't in Rome? Where is she?"

"Never mind that," she curtly replied, "Ellac, I want you to stay here. I'm going to Rome," she walked towards her horse and he gasped, running after her.

"But Kreka, why would you do that? It's too dangerous!" he folded his arms, "I'll come with you."

She smiled softly for the first time in a long time. "No, you stay here. Someone has to be in charge, right?" she mounted her horse. She eyed her husband's second wife and frowned. "Keep an eye on _her_ as well." She clicked her tongue and rode off with her brother's men. Ellac raised an eyebrow and wagged his head, thinking this was such a bad idea.

* * *

Yazdgard adjusted his crown upon his head, brushing his dark long tendrils behind his ear, lounging in his throne. He crossed one leg over the other and smiled seeing the doors open and his officer walk in and then saw a woman with him, actually two women with him. He frowned, uncrossing his legs and stood from his throne.

"You have brought a concubine back with you, Romi?" he chuckled and Xena glared at the dark haired, pale faced Shah.

The Persian officer, Romi, cleared his throat and curtly bowed his head at the Shah, "no, your highness. This is Xena, commander of the Huns."

Yazdgard widened his dark eyes, clenching his fists seeing this savage woman in his palace. "You brought a piece of garbage to _Persia_?!" his voice boomed through the marble hall. He looked to the Hun woman, "I know who you are, you are Attila's whore, are you not?"

Xena bit her tongue, smiling through clenched teeth, "Attila and I were never together," she bluntly stated. "Your officer brought me here to discuss an alliance with you and your kingdom."

The Shah let out a hearty laugh and bent over, clutching his knees in order not to fall over from the hysterical proposal. "That is hilarious!" his laugh slowly died down, "as if I would ever ally with barbarians."

She lifted an eyebrow, already feeling like this Persian king was not taking her seriously. "Not even if you are able to attack Constantinople?" she said and his smile disappeared while one appeared on her face, an eager, eerie smile at that. "I want to wage a war against Theodosius with Valentinian's army by our side, including Attila's army."

Yazdgard folded his arms then took a seat on his throne, rubbing his bearded chin. "You? A _Woman_? Wants to wage war against the Holy Roman Empire?" he questioned and she pursed her lips, raising her chin. "And tell me what I will get out of this alliance, supposing I agree with you?"

Xena smiled, "you can have Constantinople if you succeed and I will take Nicaea."

He nodded, "and how will you get Valentinian's army to side with you?" he curiously asked.

She chuckled, "I am the General of his army," she saw his eyes widen and he definitely wasn't expecting to hear that. "So do we have a deal or not?"

The Shah frowned and tapped his fingers on his knee, not sure if this was a good idea or not. "If I ally with you, you will get Nicaea and I will get Constantinople. How can I be sure that you won't betray me like you did to Attila?"

She stepped forward and his guards blocked her way with javelins and she sighed. "You get what you want and I do too. I have no reason to betray you and for the record...I didn't betray Attila, I betrayed Flavius Aetius. Now that I am his superior, I can assure you...he will not get in the way."

He chuckled, "and what exactly makes you so special? You were Attila's best military commander and the Huns rival the Persians in their acts of violence and torture. How can I be sure I can trust you to fulfill your end of the deal?"

Xena looked to the Persian officer, Romi, then back to the king. "I will attack Nicaea first. Theodosius will be so distracted by me, giving you the opportunity to attack Constantinople when his guard is down the most," she smirked and the Shah frowned, being outsmarted once was enough, he didn't need it again, especially from her.

"Fine, we will see what you can offer my kingdom. I will wait for your attack," he smiled and she nodded, pleased to hear that.

The guards began showing Xena and Gabrielle out of the room and Xena turned around. "Oh but one more thing," she grinned and the Shah looked at her warily. "I want to take a trip to the silk road in the mountains." Gabrielle eyed her curiously and was very confused. This entire trip had nothing to do with the silk road and now suddenly she wants to go there?

Yazdgard frowned, "and why would you want to do that?"

She shrugged, "I made a promise to Valentinian that I would search the silk road for black market deals..." she smiled eerily and the Shah lifted a dark eyebrow, unsure of her request. He nodded and waved his hand, dismissing her for the day.

Gabrielle clung to Xena as they exited the throne chamber, "we're going to the silk road?" she asked, bemused at this plan.

Xena looked outside the palace walls as her men waited for her on their horses. "Ammunition Gabrielle, ammunition."

Gabrielle gasped, "you're going to illegally take weapons from the silk road? Xena..." she hissed and grabbed her arm, "this is not China, we are in Persia," she whispered. Xena yanked her arm away, grimacing at her blonde counterpart.

"The Shah is our ally now and China will be by proxy," she smirked and hastily left the palace to mount her horse. Gabrielle huffed and ran after her.

Mounting her horse she extended her hand to the blonde poet, "do you trust me?"

Gabrielle grabbed her hand and swung her leg over the horse, wrapping her arms around Xena's waist. "No," she grumbled.

* * *

After school Anastasia sat outside in the courtyard studying her presentation she had to give in front of the class tomorrow. Larissa and Julie sat beside her talking non-stop and Anastasia tried not to let their gossip distract her, but it was extremely difficult. She rolled her eyes and scooted on the bench away from the two talkative girls and started eating some marzipan that Xander gave her.

Larissa leaned in closer to her friend, "did you hear what happened in Rome yesterday?" she whispered and Julie shook her head. "The King of the Huns barricaded the entire city!"

Julie gasped, "there are Huns in Rome?"

Anastasia's eyes widened and she turned to the girls, "Attila is in Rome?" she asked and the two girls gave her a strange look.

Larissa smirked, "that's what I've heard," she folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at the dark haired friend of hers. "Doesn't your mother work in Rome? Maybe she can push the barbarian king out?" she smiled.

Anastasia frowned and closed her binder, stuffing everything in her bag. "He's _not_ a barbarian," she stated and Larissa blinked her light eyes, surprised at the anger in her voice.

Julie laughed, "Do you even know anything about those savage people? They've murdered so many people!"

Larissa nodded, "yeah and now that they're in Rome, they might even pillage Greece next."

Anastasia rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder, leaving the courtyard in a hurry. Julie frowned and stood, "Anastasia! Where are you going?!" she called out but she was already far too gone, heading down the road back to her home. She turned back to Larissa, "what's her problem?" Larissa shrugged her shoulder as response and continued talking about Attila and his men in Rome.

* * *

A few minutes later she arrived home and slammed the door behind her, storming into the house. "Xander!" she yelled and threw her bag on the table in the kitchen. Walking around she searched the area and didn't find her uncle anywhere. "Xander?" she said barely above a whisper.

Walking through the villa she came to the atrium and saw Roman soldiers looking through all their belongings, throwing chairs around and lifting up tables. Her eyes widened and she saw Xander standing off watching them destroy the place. "What are you doing?!" she yelled and the Roman soldiers frowned seeing her.

They grabbed her arm and began searching her body. Clenching her teeth she kicked them both in the shin and ran to the other side of the room to stand beside Xander. "Why are they here?" she clutched onto his arm.

Xander wrapped his arm around her, bringing her close. "They're looking for evidence," he whispered.

One Roman walked over to Anastasia and towered over her. "You better watch yourself next time, girl," he threatened and she grimaced as her lip quivered, glaring up at the tall soldier.

"Sir," another soldier called for his superior and held a box in his hands. Ana's eyes widened, now feeling incredibly nervous. The superior officer walked over and lifted the lid of the box and saw hundreds, if not thousands, Roman pounds.

The officer lifted an eyebrow and turned to Xander, "where did you come by all of his money?"

Xander lost his voice and wasn't sure how to come up with a lie so quickly so Anastasia butted in, "it is my...inheritance," she said and her uncle sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The Roman chuckled and picked up some of the coin in his hands, " _inheritance_?" he said and the teen nodded her head. "Are you some kind of princess, girl? Not even the wealthiest Greek citizens have this much coin."

"My...family is very wealthy," she lied again and Xander folded his arms, watching this teenager lie through her teeth and she wasn't very convincing either, not like Xena, which was probably a good thing.

"Uh huh, and exactly... _where_ is your family from, girl?" he pulled out his sword, holding it dangerously close to her neck. Her eyes widened and then grabbed his wrist and jabbed her palm into his elbow, breaking his arm and he groaned in agony, dropping his sword.

She ran out of the room and the other two Roman soldiers began chasing after her. Xander gasped and followed them, grabbing a sword off the wall.

Anastasia ran into the street and panicked seeing the Romans following not far behind her. She ran through the street vendors, heading east in the city. She thought that she should at least improve on her lies to stay alive here and she had no idea why those Romans were in her home anyway, but it couldn't be good that's for sure.

* * *

Larissa and Julie were walking home and saw Anastasia sprinting right towards them. "What in the world..." Larissa whispered and Anastasia ran right by them and the two girls saw Roman soldiers running behind her.

Julie gasped, "God, what did she do?"

Larissa smirked, "obviously something not very good if she's running from Roman soldiers. I always knew there was something strange about her."

Anastasia came to the square and now four other Romans were surrounding her. She had eyes all on her and many of the vendors and merchants were curious, yet did not dare get in the way. Breathing heavily she saw the Roman officer step forward, twirling his sore wrist. "Now, little girl," he smiled, "you are about to become a prisoner of the Roman council if you do not tell me where that money came from."

"I told you where it came from," she glanced around and saw a sword sitting on a blacksmith's table, all by itself. She couldn't grab it but she needed some kind of distraction.

He laughed, "are you spying for Attila the Hun?" he asked and she scoffed.

"No! I didn't even know he was in Rome!" that for once was not a lie.

"Then tell me or I will arrest you!" he growled.

Xander ran in the circle and the other soldiers pointed their swords at his throat once they saw he was armed. "If you harm her, horrible things will happen to you. I swear to you..." he hissed.

The officer raised an eyebrow, "is that so?"

"Her mother will find you and she will kill you," he said and Ana shook her head, thinking what he said could ruin everything that Xena had planned for her.

"Her mother? Don't make me laugh," the officer sighed, "take her."

Xander saw the Romans circling Anastasia, getting ready to grab her and he panicked, "Xena!" he yelled out and the officer slowly turned around, "the General of your army," he exhaled sharply, "she will kill you."

The officer held up his hand and his men halted. "This girl is Xena's daughter?" he asked and Xander nodded fearful of the blades inching closer to his throat. Turning around he looked into the girl's big blue eyes and frowned. "Do not touch her," he ordered his men. He approached the teenager as his men backed away from her. Anastasia frowned, folding her arms. "You should not be here in Thebes. You are not safe here."

"I was fine until _you_ came along," she protested and he smirked, not in the mood to deal with her attitude.

"You should be in Athens where it is heavily guarded," he snapped his fingers and two men grabbed her arms gently pulling her along.

"What!" she gasped, "no! I don't want to go to Athens! Xander!" she called out as she was being pulled along to a nearby caravan.

The officer walked over to Xander, releasing his men, he adjusted his gauntlets. "I have orders from Valentinian to search every home in Greece for Hun spies. Xena's daughter should be in Athens. These are my orders, you understand don't you?" he smiled.

Xander pushed a Roman off of him and folded his arms, "and what will you tell Xena? You cannot go against your superior."

He nodded, "indeed but the emperor is above Xena. Her daughter will be taken to Athens."

"I can come with her, can't I? I swore to Xena that I would protect her daughter," Xander alleged.

The officer scoffed, "I don't care what you do," he walked off with his men ready to continue searching the area.

* * *

Emperor Valentinian traveled to the other side of Rome to the holiest place there could be in the entire world –the Papal States. He was called upon by Pope Leo I by reasons unknown to him. Placida chose to stay in the palace while her son made his impromptu visit with the Pope. He had never met the Pope before but he knew that his word definitely trumped his word and he was the true backbone to this empire, though he did not engage in warfare, his words and guidance were taken into consideration.

He thought that it must be pretty important for him to be called upon. He had just received word that Attila had Rome surrounded and gathered that's probably why Pope Leo requested his presence. Going through the city was dangerous enough considering the Huns surrounded every inch of land with hundreds of men and Xena wasn't here, which Valentinian wasn't starting to reconsider his decision to send her to the silk road and Aetius was in Constantinople. He had nobody here to protect the city and perhaps his mother was right –he was indeed a foolish ruler whom often made bad choices and decisions.

He walked inside of the large cathedral and saw the Pope sitting in his not so lavish chair. He was beginning to think that his throne was far too expensive and gaudy compared to the vicar of Christ on earth. The doors were now closed behind him and there were several cardinals standing on either side of him, lined up accordingly. Smiling softly, he walked up to the Pope and knelt down on one knee, kissing his shoe and ring on his finger.

Pope Leo raised an eyebrow and pat the emperor's shoulder. "You are unaware of my request to bring you here," he stated.

Valentinian stood and nervously stared down at the Pope, who was actually quite young considering most popes were older, much older and some didn't even rule three days and died shortly after the coronation process. "Is it about Attila, your holiness?" he supposed.

Pope Leo nodded his head, "yes it is. He has the entire city surrounded, waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack. Where is your general?" he asked.

The emperor anxiously grinned, feeling sweat begin to form on his palms the longer he stood silent. "She is scouting the silk road for black market trades, holiness..." he cleared his throat, lowering his eyes, feeling ashamed of himself and very embarrassed.

The pope frowned and waved his hand, dismissing his cardinals. He stood from his chair, adjusting his white robes. "Your General is a Hun, is she not?" the emperor nodded. "And she is not here but instead, she is in the east. You are aware that there are no black market trades in the silk road?"

Valentinian's jaw dropped and saw the smug look on the pope's face. "Holiness, she requested to go there, insisting that there were illegal arms deals being smuggled into the empire from Persia and China."

Pope Leo chuckled and walked past the young emperor. "Your General either has a sixth sense or she is playing you for a fool and plotting something devious." He turned and laced his fingers together, "I would like to speak with Attila to perhaps persuade him to keep his nose out of Rome."

The emperor smirked, "Attila will not meet with you, your holiness. He is not the one to negotiate."

"But his ex-commander did all the negotiating for him, is that correct?" he said and Valentinian shut his mouth quickly. "I am sure he is capable of talking with me. He is God's child," he smiled. Little did the pope know that Attila was once called the Scourge of God and that was not something to be taken lightly considering all of his pillages and raids over the last decade with Xena by his side. Now that she was gone, his raids had grown few, but suddenly he has the bright idea of invading Rome with no help other than his own men. Not even Theodosius could back his little plan up because he was unaware. Valentinian knew that the pope was going to come to regret this meeting between the Hun King and he really wished that Xena was here and was now reconsidering making her his general of the entire Roman army.

* * *

Attila awaited outside the city of Rome with his men patiently. They had been here for a few days now and the Roman army guarded the palace and outskirts of the holy city. Attila was waiting for the right time to attack, when they least expected it of course.

He walked through their camp near a large forest and then he saw in the distance a group of horsemen riding towards them. Frowning, he then saw a woman and his eyes widened once he realized it was no woman –it was his wife.

Kreka narrowed her eyes and pulled on the reins of the horse, skidding to a stop nearly knocking over her husband. "Attila!" she circled him on her horse and his eyes followed her. "What in God's name are you doing in Rome?!"

He grimaced, "the real question is, what are _you_ doing in Rome, Kreka?" he grabbed her horse's reins and the animal backed away and she growled, not able to control her own horse.

"You are making a huge mistake, Attila!" she snarled and he let go of the horse's reins.

"Is that right?" he chuckled, "and why's that?" he folded his arms defiantly. She hopped off her horse and slapped him. He gasped and touched his stinging cheek.

She placed her hands on her hips, "you fool!" she growled and all eyes were on them now as they were creating a large scene. "Xena was in Ashina recently. She has allied with my brother's tribe and now she is allying with the Persians too!"

" _Persians_?!" he yelled, now his blood boiling once he heard that. He hated Yazdgard and his entire empire, but now Xena has not betrayed him before, letting go of the Roman situation –he now felt Xena had truly betrayed him going after the enemy to befriend them. "Why would she do something idiotic like that?"

She huffed, "she is planning to take down the Roman empire. She sent me here to tell you to ally with her, but if you attack Rome, you will ruin everything, Attila!"

His eyes widened, "excuse me? She wants to take down the _entire_ empire?" he laughed, "she is truly insane. Why would I want to ally with her? She is technically my enemy now because she is allying with the Persians and she is a traitor to Rome."

Kreka frowned, realizing this wasn't working. She grabbed his arm and lead them away from prying eyes. She pushed him against the tree and he blinked rapidly, not quite used to her acting this way before in the thirteen years of marriage together. "Xena was your best commander _and_ warrior combined with all of your men. If you think she cannot take down an entire empire then you are mistaken. She has already claimed her position in Rome and gained Troy back. She will probably take Antioch next, maybe Constantinople too if she is ambitious: and she is, you know it. You would be foolish not to ally with her, Attila. You've always wanted Rome, why not join with her and work together like you used to?"

Attila quirked his mouth, "don't you hate her?" he just recalled all of those years of hatred for Xena and now suddenly she is defending the barbarian queen as many have called her in the past.

She sighed heavily, "I don't hate Xena, but I don't like her either," she stepped closer, grabbing his hand. "You are making a mistake. If you attack Rome then you will not only ruin everything, you will make Xena your enemy and somehow I don't think you want to do that. You _know_ how she is," she smiled.

Isaac ran forward interrupting their conversation. "Your highness," he began in baited breath. Kreka stepped away from Attila, shying away from the young soldier. "A message from Pope Leo I. He wants to meet with you."

Kreka turned around and she shared a nervous stare with Attila. He then addressed the Hun soldier, nodding his head, agreeing to meet with his holiness, now thinking about what his wife said, he might be making a mistake and why would the pope want a meeting with him anyway? It was hard enough to see him in person, let alone have private meetings.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle arrived at the silk road in the Persian mountains, very close to the eastern Roman empire's borders. Her men from Troy trotted behind the two women, surveying the area, making sure nobody tried to do anything stupid like attack Xena, which was a death wish on its own.

Gabrielle walked beside Xena and spotted a man with a huge caravan filled with baskets and heavy bags. He was traveling along the dirt road with two strong horses and she frowned, seeing Xena eying the caravan. "He's from China..." she whispered.

Xena smiled wickedly, "indeed he is," she was bumped into by a man carrying a basket of silks over his head and she snarled. She moved her boot in front of the man and he tripped over, dropping all the colorful silk fabric on the ground. He turned around and she laughed.

Gabrielle frowned, "that is not nice, Xena," she folded her arms.

"He should watch where he is going," the warrior shrugged a shoulder and walked through the large crowd of people passing in all different directions. "I want that caravan. He is probably carrying weapon supplies to Constantinople." She unsheathed her sword and Gabrielle's eyes widened as she saw the sword clung to Xena's leg, moving through the sea of people and her blade going completely unnoticed.

As she tried to follow her, she was slowly losing her in the crowd. "Xena!" she whispered harshly and pushed through, trying to find her way. She then tripped over someone's foot and fell face first in the dirt. Groaning she lifted her head and saw Xena's black boots in the crowd, sauntering, or more like slithering, closer to the caravan. As she focused in on her boots she blocked out all of the sounds and bustling around her and could only hear the chains on Xena's boots jingling with every gracious step she took.

Xena went up to the back of the caravan and hopped aboard. Smiling, she crawled over the baskets and heavy bags and wrapped her arm around the Asian man's shoulder and covered his mouth. Holding the blade close to his neck she whispered in his ear, "you will keep driving and stop at that large oak tree ahead, understand?" she pressed the blade against his skin and he nodded vigorously.

Her men gathered up around the caravan and Xena hopped off, grabbing the man by his tunic and threw him down on the ground. Gabrielle finally caught up to them and saw her men searching through the baskets and slicing open bags. "What the Hell are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

The driver began crawling away and Xena stomped her boot on top of his spine, preventing him from escaping. She pointed the blade to the back of his neck. "If you want to keep your head, I suggest you stay down," she smirked. She turned to the blonde, "I'm searching for weapons, don't you remember?"

"Xena, let him go, he is just a delivery man, he probably doesn't even know what he is transporting."

Xena frowned, "all the more reason to kill him so he doesn't talk." She turned to her men, "did you find anything?"

One of the man plopped one of the heavy bags on the ground and dug his gloved hand inside and found some kind of dark sand. "He is transporting _sand_?" he scoffed.

Xena raised an eyebrow and pushed her sword into Gabrielle's chest, "don't let him get away," she said and walked over to the bag. Gabrielle grabbed Xena's sword and immediately felt the weight of it in her wrists. She could barely hold it with two hands. _How does she wield two of these things_? Lifting it up she sighed, staring at the man on the ground, whimpering, mumbling to himself in his native language.

The General scooped up the dark substance in her palm and rubbed her fingers together, feeling the coarseness of it. A smile came to her lips and she lifted her head looking into the confused eyes of her soldier. "This is black powder..." she waved her hand, "take the entire caravan. We will bring it back to Ashina on our way back to Rome," she ordered.

Sighing, she placed her hands on her hips as she saw Gabrielle struggling to hold her sword to the man's neck. She laughed softly and came up behind the petite blonde, grabbing onto her hands. Gabrielle's eyes widened and her body tensed the closer she got. "You're holding it wrong," she said and guided Gabrielle's hand along the hilt of the sword and gripped tightly over her hand. "Like this," she lifted the sword higher and extended Gabrielle's arms until they were taut and straight.

Gabrielle smiled softly, "how do you use two swords at once? This one is so heavy!"

Xena raised an eyebrow and stepped away from her, "practice. You will learn," she sighed and wagged her fingers towards herself, "give it to me now. Your wound isn't even healed yet." Gabrielle quirked her mouth and handed over the blade. Xena grabbed the Asian man by his arm and thrust him against the trunk of the large oak tree. "Where did you come from?" she hissed and pressed her sword against his throat.

"C-China!" he closed his eyes, fearful of his life.

" _Where_ were you traveling to?" Xena frowned and saw he was not answering, she pressed the blade against his skin and he whimpered.

"To...to Constantinople!" he breathed heavily. "Please don't kill me!" he pleaded. She hummed and then pulled her sword away and he sighed, quite relieved. She then clocked him in the jaw and he fell to the ground, slumping against the tree.

Gabrielle's mouth gaped, " _Xena_!" she couldn't believe she just did that, after all, the man was innocent. Xena began walking away as her men towed the caravan to their horses and were already heading back down the road. Gabrielle knelt down by the man and frowned sadly.

She ran towards Xena and grabbed her shoulder firmly, "what did you do that for?!"

Xena smiled, "I didn't kill him, did I? He will wake up in a couple of hours."

 _She does have a point, she didn't kill the man, but she might have if I wasn't standing right there._ "What is in those bags anyway?" she asked curiously, trailing beside her.

"The key to _victory_ ," Xena gave an eerie grin and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what that meant and she wasn't sure she was willing to find out.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: and so the war begins ;)**

Chapter 23 – _Silks and Swords Part II_

Xena and Gabrielle returned to Rome after dropping off the caravan of black powder in Ashina. Upon returning to Rome Xena found a group of Roman elite soldiers hovering outside of her large villa. Approaching on her horse she frowned and waved her hand for her men to stop behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, quite curious as to why a bunch of Valentinian's men were around her home.

Romulus stepped forward, adjusting the buckles on his gauntlets, grinning up at the general, "Valentinian has summoned you to his palace."

Xena lifted an eyebrow, "did he say why?" the soldier shook his head and mounted his horse then rode off with the rest of the group back to the emperor's palace.

Gabrielle frowned watching the soldiers nonchalantly pass them by. "What do you think he wants?"

"I don't know, but we should get going. Wouldn't want to keep his highness waiting," she mocked in a tight lipped smile then turned her horse around, heading back down the road from which they came.

* * *

Valentinian was pacing around the room and finally saw the doors open and Xena briskly walked in with Gabrielle beside her. He frowned, folding his arms and spoke in a harsh tone, "were you aware that your little trip to the silk road nearly cost the entire city?!"

Xena frowned and her eyes glanced over towards the courtyard outside. Her eyes widened and saw Attila talking with Kreka alone and they appeared to be fighting. "What are you talking about?" her heart raced, now furious to see Attila here and why on earth was he here anyway?

The emperor chuckled and walked over to his general and wiped his finger along her black coat. "Attila and his army tried to attack Rome while you were gone. You and Aetius left Rome unguarded. Pope Leo I convinced Attila to back off. The Hun King insisted he was not going to leave until you returned."

Xena took in a deep breath and folded her arms, "oh, is that right?" she smirked. "And _why_ exactly would Attila want to attack Rome?" she asked, quite unsure why he would do that as well.

"I don't know, _you_ tell me," he protested and saw her eyes widen with fury and her pupils enlarge at his accusation. He laughed, "it is no secret that you and Attila are close, Xena. Perhaps you may have tricked me and traveled to Aquincicum to arrange this little plan between you two!"

Xena was about to throw a fit of rage until Gabrielle spoke before her, "we went to the silk road in China to search for illegal trading of weapons," she said and Xena snapped her head around and glared at her. The emperor frowned, and kept staring at her. "We found a man transporting...weapons to Constantinople. We – _Xena_ , was able to dispose of the weapons and arrest the man before we returned to Rome."

The emperor eyed Xena, "is this true?" he asked.

The general's mouth gaped and Gabrielle smiled softly, taking a step back. "Yes..." she managed to say. "Theodosius is most likely working with the Chinese emperor to illegally transport weapons for his army."

Valentinian nodded and then the doors opened once more. Aetius walked in, out of breath and Xena turned around and a devious smile crossed her lips. The commander bowed his head to the emperor and then stood beside Xena, giving her a curt nod. "Aetius, I trust your trip went will in Constantinople?"

The blonde commander nodded, "yes, your majesty. Theodosius offered me a position in his army," he said and felt Xena's eyes on him and saw her snicker out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and saw the surprised look on the emperor's face. "But I declined," he announced.

Xena's smile disappeared and she turned to him, cocking her head. "It must have been... _difficult_ for you to turn that opportunity down," she slyly said and Aetius frowned, slowly turning his head to face her. "Theodosius will do anything to get to the top," she grinned.

Valentinian sighed heavily and his general and commander turned their attention back to him. "We need to stop him. He believes that he can turn my own officers against me," he growled and swiped his hand across the table and knocked off all the vases, parchment and wine glasses to the ground. "I need to stop him, convince him to give me his share of the empire."

Xena smiled, "perhaps I can come up with a plan with Aetius to stop the tyrannical emperor," she offered and Valentinian nodded, dismissing them both. She turned around and frowned heavily, exiting the room with Aetius behind her.

Gabrielle trailed behind Xena and Aetius skipped ahead, grabbing Xena's arm. "I am on to you, Xena," he hissed. "Magnus returned to Constantinople with no men, bruised and nearly dead," she snatched her arm away from him and he smiled widely. "And he said that he was attacked by Persians and... _you_ ," he chuckled, "now, _what_ were you doing with Persians, Xena?"

Xena narrowed her eyes, "nothing that concerns you," she walked off and Gabrielle followed behind her. Aetius smiled as he watched her walk away, furious and caught in the act of course. He decided to keep this little secret to himself until he could use it against his superior.

Gabrielle ran ahead and they came outside of the palace in a courtyard. "Xena, wait!" she called out and Xena finally stopped. "I told you that allying with the Persians was a bad idea."

The general nodded, "I should have killed Magnus when I had the chance," she cursed to herself. Turning around with a face of disgust, "and what _exactly_ , were you doing back there, Gabrielle?" she chastised her scribe and the blonde lowered her eyes. "You _lied_ to the emperor, you lied for _me_. Why would you do that?"

"Because he was going to suspect something! You can't exactly tell him that you stole black powder from the silk road, Xena," she folded her arms.

Xena shook her head, smiling mockingly. "A poet and a liar," she sighed and Gabrielle scoffed.

"Excuse me? _Who's_ the liar? You stole illegal weapons and explosives! I tried to help you and you're angry at me for it?! What kind of a person are you?" Gabrielle frowned and Xena lifted an eyebrow, glaring down at her.

"A very different person from you, Gabrielle," she brushed past her, "I'm going to invite Attila back to the villa."

* * *

Attila and Kreka sat inside Xena's villa and Gabrielle sat opposite Xena, slinking down in her seat, refusing to say anything. Attila leaned forward in the chair, "Kreka told me what you plan to do, Xena." He sighed, "you shouldn't have allied with Yazdgard. He is a viper, he will betray you."

Xena smirked, "you have little faith in me, Attila. Haven't you trusted me in the past?"

The Hun king rolled his eyes, "yes of course, but this is different. Persians aren't like us, Xena. They are vicious and Yazdgard will try and take over my empire, he has tried to do it before and failed. He will do it again and you've let the gate open for him to come waltzing in."

Xena tapped her fingers on her knee impatiently, "Attila, why did you ally with Theodosius?" she asked and he remained quiet. "You were allies with Valentinian for thirteen years and what suddenly changed?" she smiled deliciously and laughed aloud, startling the Hun king. "It was because of me, wasn't it?" sighing, she readjusted herself in her seat. "I kill a few Romans and they go crazy and try to capture me then they try to _kill_ me and...where were you?" she narrowed her eyes, "oh that's right, you allied with the empire's counterpart to keep you safe."

Attila's temper was rising and he folded his arms, "what are you saying, Xena?"

"You are a coward, Attila," she hissed, "you don't need Romans by your side to rule your empire. You should have listened to me when Aetius first came to us all those years ago! You didn't need them then and you don't need them now!"

He stood up abruptly and she stood up as well, both staring into each other's eyes. Kreka looked back and forth between the two and Gabrielle blinked, feeling the tension in the room rising by the second. "My uncle was king at the time, I had no choice," his tone harsh.

She raised an eyebrow and took a step closer, inches from his face. "We could have defeated the Visigoths if we didn't have Aetius by our side. We lost because of him."

He scoffed, "we won that war, Xena. You were there!"

"We lost hundreds of men because of his poor war tactics! You won a war with the loss of many men, men that shouldn't have died at all –all because of your alliance with the Romans," she whispered and he sighed, looking away from her icy eyes. "And it will happen again. You will lose men fighting against _me_ while you still continue to ally with the Romans. I'd think about your decision wisely, Attila," she stormed off and Kreka sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead.

Attila plopped down in his chair and his wife touched his hand softly. "She is right. You are letting Roman politics interfere with your mind."

He glared at her and pulled his arm from her hold, "you side with her?" he shook his head and left the room. His wife groaned and got up to quickly follow him. Meanwhile, Gabrielle was now alone in the room and saw Kreka running after her husband, trying to talk to him and Xena was probably in her room either sulking or smashing things into pieces.

* * *

Gabrielle left the room in search of Xena and checked her bedroom first but she wasn't there. Even her sword wasn't with her. She saw it laying on the bed and her black coat was on the bed as well. Frowning, she left and descended down the long hallway, searching through all of the empty rooms.

As she passed by the prayer room inside of the villa she saw Xena in the room standing by herself in front of a large crucifix. Gabrielle entered the candlelit room and felt confused as to why Xena would come here in the first place. She walked over and stood beside her, glancing up at the crucifix lit by several candles around it and the window shedding a small amount of light onto the floor.

"You don't seem like the religious type," Gabrielle managed to say and Xena continued staring up at Christ crucified on the wooden large cross.

"People don't die in vain –they all die for a reason and if it's useless, then they are forever shamed, destined to hellfire after their death," Xena spoke and Gabrielle lowered her head. "The Holy Roman Empire would be considered sacrilegious in _his_ eyes, wouldn't you say so?" she spoke of Christ and Gabrielle was stumped.

"I guess so," the blonde answered softly, not feeling where Xena was getting at here.

Xena smirked, shaking her head, "Rome is a joke. They preach peace, but they are not tolerant of other religions. Everything they do is in the name of 'God' and they use that as an excuse to wage war against other nations."

Gabrielle nodded slowly, "and you believe that is wrong?" she pressed. Xena shook her head and turned around to face her. Gabrielle widened her eyes as she stepped closer and closer.

"People call me a savage and barbarian," Xena smiled, "some believe I am crazy and that I am tyrannical and...maybe they're right."

"Well, you are kind of crazy sometimes," Gabrielle grinned weakly, "but..." she began quietly, "you recognize that the Roman empire is intolerant, so that's a step in the right direction."

Xena frowned, "what are you talking about?"

Gabrielle fumbled and stuttered, "that y-you...you want peace in the end...?" she now saw the smile on Xena's face and knew that she was wrong, so terribly wrong.

" _Peace_? You believe I want peace, Gabrielle?" she laughed, "I want the entire Roman race wiped out!" she growled and left the small prayer room. The blonde held in her breath and thought that Xena was slowly changing, but it appeared that was not the case at all.

Gabrielle ran after her down the hallway, "you want to slaughter everyone in your path to get what you want?!" she yelled.

Xena smiled, folding her arms, halting in her step. "I will have every head of a Roman on stakes by the time I'm finished with them, with or without Attila's help."

 _I thought I was just getting through to you, Xena_. "Wait just a minute!" Gabrielle ran forward and grabbed Xena's wrist, pulling her back. "You said yourself you have lost many people and some were close to you. Why would you want to do that to others? Have you no compassion?"

Xena growled and threw Gabrielle against the wall, pressing her weight against her. Smiling deviously, "another vocabulary lesson, huh?" she whispered and felt Gabrielle's heart racing against her chest. "Your heart is racing..." she hissed. "Why should I be concerned for someone's suffering and misfortunes? War is not about compassion –those words will never go together –they're opposite in meaning..." she hummed and Gabrielle huffed. "Just like... _us_."

"You can't stop war from happening, but peace is all what people want. You can't have war without peace," Gabrielle said and pushed Xena away from her and the Hun woman's eyes widened, though she didn't retaliate. "What will you do when you have conquered all of Rome? Will you keep killing until no one is left? What about your daughter? She is a sweet smart girl and _nothing_ like you and I hope she doesn't turn out like _you_ ," she brushed past Xena walking down the hall by herself.

Xena turned around and frowned watching Gabrielle leave. Groaning she stormed outside to find Attila and Kreka to find out if he wanted to agree to ally with her or not.

* * *

Kreka stood outside with Attila and watched him pace around like a worried child. "Attila, you will have to give Xena your decision."

He ran his hands through his long dark hair, "if she is allying with the Persians, then I want to speak to them myself!"

"You are considering speaking with the Shah?" Kreka frowned, folding her arms, thinking that might ruin everything. "Xena knows what she is doing."

He turned and grabbed her shoulders firmly, "I don't recall crowning Xena as queen of _my_ empire! She is playing with fire!"

Xena interrupted, " _who's_ playing with fire?" she folded her arms and Attila stepped away from his wife. She smiled and walked down the staircase, approaching the Hun king. "Are you going to be my ally or my enemy?"

Attila pinched the bridge of his nose, "I want to meet with the Shah and discuss this alliance you have made. If I'm going to ally with you, I need to know what I'm getting myself into..."

She grinned widely, "of course, but I want one thing from you..." she stepped forward and Kreka eyed them carefully. "I want you to reinstate me as your commander again."

His eyes enlarged and his mouth gaped, "excuse me?"

"You heard me, reinstate me as your commander in chief unless...someone has already filled the position," she laughed under her breath and the king shook his head and walked away from her, thinking silently to himself.

Stopping, he looked at the ludus a couple of blocks away from this large villa and raised an eyebrow. "And you will still be the Roman General?" he asked, his back turned to her.

Xena nodded, "for the time being," she answered and he turned around giving her a nod. She smiled, thanking him with a curt nod back. "Oh and one more thing..."

"Xena!" he growled.

She held up her hand, "I want your wife to be your second in command alongside me." She proposed and Kreka turned to her with wide, shocked eyes.

* * *

Gabrielle grabbed one of the horses from the stables outside in the back of the villa. She slung over a blanket on the back of the horse and strapped her bags to the animal. Xena came outside and saw Gabrielle looking to leave and her heart stopped for a moment. She ran forward, "where are you going?" she asked.

Gabrielle frowned, refusing to look at her, "I'm going back to Athens where I belong."

Xena shook her head and grabbed the scribe's hand, "you can't leave!"

She resisted Xena's grip and struggled to get free, "let go of me! I can leave, I'm not your slave anymore, remember?"

"But...you _can't_ leave," Xena protested with a soft voice.

"Why not? I don't belong here and we are too different from each other!" she wagged her head and climbed up on the horse, wincing at her shoulder's wound that was still fresh and bothered her a lot even after a week of healing.

Xena grabbed the reins and looked up at Gabrielle with wide solemn eyes. "You can't leave because..." she sighed and Gabrielle stared down at her, waiting for her answer, "because I need you."

Gabrielle laughed, "you were doing fine without me before I came along, Xena." She yanked on the reins and was ready to leave.

Xena breathed heavily and she stood in front of the horse, blocking her way. "Gabrielle, please!" she begged and the blonde's smile disappeared as soon as she saw the sincerity in her eyes. "I like you and I like...having you around."

"Give me one good reason to stay," the blonde let go of the reins and folded her arms, glaring at the warrior woman below her.

The Hun woman sighed, lowering her eyes, unsure how to answer that. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and grabbed the reins and slowly turned around. Xena lifted her head, gasping, she ran in front of her path preventing her from leaving. "It's been a long time," she said and saw her opponent's face contort in confusion. "...since...I've liked being around anyone as much as I do when I'm with you," she breathed in heavily, holding her breath. "You make me feel different, think different..." she sighed, "but I can't stop you from leaving," she stepped back, "you're free to go," she frowned and stormed off heading towards the villa.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, watching Xena walk away from her. _I'm going to regret this later probably_. She exhaled sharply then hopped off the horse, running towards Xena, then halted, breathing heavily. " _That_ is the first time I've seen you so vulnerable," she called out and Xena stopped walking then slowly turned around, facing her once again. "Vulnerability isn't a weakness, you know," she smiled.

Xena smirked, "I thought my heart was black," she teased.

"Look, I only wrote that because you were being so awful and cruel towards me. Just forget I even wrote that," Gabrielle sighed and Xena's smile disappeared. She took that chance to walk up to her and grab her hand, "you have a big heart Xena, I just wish...you'd show it more," her cheeks reddened.

The brunette squeezed Gabrielle's hand, "on the battlefield I can't have a heart, otherwise I'd lose every war I fight in."

Gabrielle nodded, "sometimes by losing a battle, you find a new way to win the war."

Xena gave her a questionable look, "and by what _way_ is that?" she tested her.

"War can't kill love. Love can kill a war," Gabrielle smiled and Xena raised an eyebrow, distorting her face, which only made her laugh seeing the confusion and bemusement settle in the warrior's face.

"Are you sure you aren't a priest?" Xena joked and the blonde rolled her eyes. She grabbed both of her hands firmly and stared into the green eyes opposite her. "Gabrielle...I'm...sorry for what I said to you...earlier," her cheeks paled and Gabrielle smiled.

The blonde nodded, "me too, but you're still crazy," she chuckled and Xena sighed. "I want to help you in this war with Attila, but I want there to be peace in the end, will you at least consider it?" she offered and saw Xena's eyes darken. _Okay, too far Gabrielle_.

"I'll...consider it," Xena finally said as much as it pained her to say that, she grabbed Gabrielle's arm, pulling her inside. "Why did you want to leave anyway?"

Gabrielle shrugged a shoulder, "because you don't respect me still, Xena," she saw the warrior's head hang in shame. Very interesting, she thought. "But I know that you are working on it."

Xena frowned, " _respect_ ," she repeated, "respect is supposed to be earned, right?" she asked and Gabrielle nodded quietly. "And to earn respect, someone must show it," she stated then halted and Gabrielle nearly bumped into her. "How do I earn your respect?" she asked innocently.

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "well...um, for one, you could stop treating me like you're an interrogator. I'm here to help you, to be...your friend. Friends don't disrespect each other."

 _Friends, she still wants to be friends. Patience is a virtue._ "And people who are...more than friends?"

The blonde snorted softly, brushing a long blonde tendril behind her ear. "They have mutual respect for one another –they care about each other's feelings and thoughts, it's not just being nice to each other all the time."

Silence.

Gabrielle smiled, "you don't know anything about that do you?" she asked and she received nothing from Xena but a blank stare. "Okay..." she sighed and linked arms with Xena urging her to walk down the hall. "I can't teach you how to respect people, but I can...be there for you...as a friend," she smiled.

" _Friends_ ," Xena sighed and Gabrielle hid her shy smile and colored cheeks.

"I'm sure you've had friends in your life once, Xena," she said and a smile came to the warrior's face.

"My brother, Xander, was my friend, my best friend." _But I don't want to be just friends with you, Gabrielle_. "And Lyceus," she added.

The blonde nodded, "and you trusted them didn't you?" Xena agreed. "So, trust me."

Xena frowned, "but you don't trust me do you?" she regretted to admit that.

Gabrielle chuckled, letting go of her arm, "you need to _earn_ my trust, Xena. Relationships are based on trust and respect –without them, we are nothing." She smiled and turned to walk away. Xena folded her arms and stood dumbfounded and was still processing everything Gabrielle just told her.

* * *

The Romans escorted Anastasia and Xander to Athens like they promised. Both stepped out of the caravan and they were in front of a large villa, much larger than the one in Thebes –in fact, it looked more like a miniature palace. Anastasia's eyes widened as she stepped closer to the large white villa. "Wow," she uttered.

The Roman officer trotted beside her on his horse, "you will stay here, it is Honoria's summer home," he hopped off the horse and Xander placed his hand on his niece's shoulder.

"And she won't mind that we are using it?" Xander supposed.

The Roman chuckled, "the empress won't be using it anytime soon," he snapped his fingers and the box of Roman coins was brought to him. He handed it over to Xander, "this belongs with you. I will have a message sent out to Xena that you are here," he nodded and rounded up his men to leave the area.

Anastasia frowned as she watched the Romans leaving, and so quickly. "Why did they bring us here?" she asked, folding her arms.

Xander raised an eyebrow, also quite curious at that as well. "I don't know."

"They were raiding our home, Xander. They thought we were spies for Attila. I didn't see any of the soldiers looking in anyone else's homes..." she hummed to herself and her uncle nodded, grabbing her arm, pulling her close. "They didn't even know who I was and they only stopped when you said who my mother was."

Xander frowned deeply, "let's not worry about that right now," he pulled her along, heading up the stairs leading into the large villa. Despite Attila being in Rome, he had a feeling that someone must have been spying on them the entire time they were in Thebes. Xena told no one that she sent Anastasia to Thebes yet here they were, out of harm's way, supposedly. Those Romans were on a mission to kill. They didn't search any of the other homes, otherwise why were they brought here to Athens? The capital couldn't be any less dangerous than the other Greek cities. Athens was probably even less safe compared to Thebes, considering it was the capital of the nation and one of the largest ports in the eastern empire.

Anastasia entered the large villa and her mouth gaped. She had never been in a nicer place. It was huge and everything looked so expensive. Definitely better than the yurt she lived in for all her life. "Do you think I could go to the Athens Academy for girls?" she asked as her uncle was trailing in behind her.

He sighed, looking around at this place, it reminded him of living in Nicaea. Everything had to be so extravagant. He looked at the statues of ancient Roman gods and goddesses and rolled his eyes. He was tempted to knock them over, but controlled himself. "I don't see why not. You were the best in your class in Thebes."

She nodded, "but Athens is so competitive. Students from all over the world come to study here and I never been to a school before until last year! I'm not smart enough."

Xander shook his head and lifted her chin, staring into her eyes that mirrored his sister's perfectly. "You're very smart and maybe...they might treat you differently if they knew you were Xena's daughter..." he implied and she immediately began wagging her head and pushed him away.

"No! They will say I'm a savage!" she folded her arms angrily. "You didn't hear what those girls said back there, Xander. They always said horrible things about my people. You wouldn't understand, you're not from where I am..." she sighed and he touched her cheek softly.

"They're just words, Anastasia," he smiled softly. "Do you think your mother listens to what people say about her?" the teen shook her head in silence. "And you shouldn't either. You're a strong person, just like your mother," he winked.

She grinned shyly, "could we go to the academy tomorrow?"

"Sure we can," he looked around the large empty home and her eyes lit up.

"I think I'm going to write my mother before those Romans get a chance to. I want her to hear it from me," she trailed down the hallway into the unknown, "I don't trust them."

And you shouldn't, he thought. She disappeared into a room and he frowned, thinking of who could have told the Roman soldiers about them. It was obvious that Xena had no idea about the raid and she probably had no idea Attila was in Rome either considering her last letter said that she would be traveling for awhile.

* * *

A week later Gabrielle walked through the halls of the Roman villa in search of Xena. She briskly tread through the villa and found Xena outside by herself in the scorching sun, practicing her swordsman skills. She cleared her throat loudly and Xena halted swinging her sword around.

"I have a letter from Anastasia..." Gabrielle held out the parchment and Xena smiled, running towards her, though Gabrielle didn't really have a good feeling about this letter and took a step backward, ready for anything.

Xena took the letter and frowned, seeing the wax seal on the parchment. "This is from Athens," she ripped open the letter and read over it. "What is this? A joke?" her eyes widened.

"What does it say?" Gabrielle was more than curious.

She crumbled the letter and threw it on the ground, marching inside the villa. Gabrielle gasped and picked up the letter then ran after her. "Those bastards," she threw her sword down and folded her arms, breathing heavily. "They raided their home and took her to Athens!"

Gabrielle blinked, "but...but why? Wait, who did this?" she felt confused.

"Romans! By orders of Valentinian!" Xena growled, "nobody was supposed to know that she was in Thebes," she sighed heavily then calmed herself. "Xander enrolled her into the Artemis Academy in Athens."

Gabrielle's jaw dropped and Xena stared at her anxiously. " _Artemis_ Academy?" she repeated and Xena nodded. "Um..." she fumbled with the crumbled note in her hands.

Xena placed her hands on her hips, "what's the matter? You know the school? Is it good?" she asked and Gabrielle stayed quiet. "Gabrielle!" she yelled.

The blonde smiled nervously, "well, it's a good school, yes..." she began and felt Xena's eyes burning her skin even from afar. "For...warriors in training," she blurted out and Xena's eyes widened with fury.

"I'm going to kill Xander," she picked up her sword and stormed off.

"Xena, wait! Come on, I'm sure it'll be fine..." she ran behind her, trying to catch up, but Xena was walking too quickly. "Only the best of the best can get into that academy!"

Xena halted and Gabrielle nearly ran into her. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she hissed. "I sent my daughter to get an education not learn how to kill people."

Gabrielle frowned, "isn't that what you do?"

"That's not the point!" Xena turned and kept walking to her bedroom.

Gabrielle walked into Xena's bedroom and saw her taking off her clothes and she folded her arms, staring at her as she was hurrying to change. "They have regular classes in mathematics, science and literature too. Combat is a minor requirement for the academy," she admitted softly. "Xena, stop!" she yelled and Xena pulled her black tunic over her head and stopped, lowering her head. "You're not going to Athens and you're not going to kill your brother. I think you need to find out why the Romans came to Thebes in the first place..." she tried to talk some sense into her.

Xena let out a large sigh, "alright, fine," she mumbled and grabbed her boots, heading out the door. "But if I don't get answers, _someone_ is going to die."

Gabrielle slapped her forehead and closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming on soon.

* * *

Yazdgard sat on his horse outside of the walls of Constantinople in an open field. His officer, Romi, rode in beside him. "How many men?" the Shah asked.

Romi sighed, "two hundred guarding the palace, your highness."

The Shah smiled, "prepare the catapults then," he waved his hand and the front line behind him trotted down the hill towards Theodosius' domain.

"Sir, shouldn't we await for Xena's attack first?" Romi asked, now feeling nervous attacking Constantinople for the second time and the first time they failed miserably. Xena and Attila were far from the holy city and there wouldn't enough time for them to come to their aid if they crashed and burned.

The Persian King sighed heavily, "I grow tired waiting for Xena's attack. I want Constantinople now. It belongs to me. She will have her holy city, Nicaea, just as we agreed." He pulled on the horse's reins and rode up further on the hill. "Attack once you reach the outskirts of the palace," he commanded and Romi shook his head, looking down the hill seeing the soldiers preparing the catapults. And of course, they were attacking at night, which made it very difficult to fight back if the Romans decided to retaliate.

* * *

Inside the palace Theodosius sat with his commander, Magnus, in his bedroom discussing Xena and her Persian alliance. The emperor leaned forward, "you say that Xena has befriended the Persian Shah?" he asked.

Magnus nodded, "yes, your grace, I saw it with my own two eyes," he adjusted in his chair, feeling his body aching the more he moved. "You need to kill her. Only an insane person would befriend the Persians!"

Theodosius sighed heavily, "or a very intelligent person," he rubbed his bearded chin. "She is building an empire from the outside. She will do whatever it takes to get rid of me and possibly Rome."

The commander laughed, "she despises Rome! Valentinian would never employ the Persians to get rid of you, your highness. This is all Xena. When I get a hold of her, I'm going to fuck her, then break her legs and crucify her. She will burn like the witch that she is, damning the entire holy empire! Pagan witch –sacrilegious, blasphemous..." he muttered, cursing under his breath, growing angrier by the second the more he thought about Xena being the General of Rome, made him sick.

Suddenly a loud whistling sound was heard from outside and both men frowned, remaining quiet. A loud explosion hit the palace and shook the walls. Statues fell and tapestries fell off the wall. The emperor peered down at their filled glasses and saw the wine swishing side and to side gently. Magnus stood and walked over to the window and saw the west wing of the palace engulfed in flames.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled and grabbed the emperor, pulling him out of the bedroom. "We need to leave at once!" another explosion hit the palace and they fell to the ground and two large columns holding up the palace, cracked and crumbled, falling in front of them. Theodosius' eyes widened and Magnus lifted him up, running together down a separate hallway.

* * *

Yazdgard sat upon his horse watching the Roman palace down the hill burst into flames. Romi stood beside him, watching as well. The Shah laughed aloud, "where is _your_ God now, Romans?!" he mocked.

Romi sighed as he watched the Roman soldiers struggle to escape the burning palace, but the Shah's men were too much for them. They were dying left and right. "Your highness, I believe we should have waited for Xena's attack."

The young Shah growled, "she was taking far too long, Romi! You _dare_ question me?" he threatened and his officer said nothing in return. "This will give her the incentive to act quickly," he chuckled maniacally. "I long to see Attila and her work together again. It will be a treat," he smiled and trotted off. "I'm heading back to my tent. Wake me when it is over."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 24 – _Valor_

Flavius Aetius barged into the emperor's bedroom, pushing through the guards, he walked in and threw the blankets off of him. Valentinian awoke and gasped as soon as he saw the commander standing over him in the dark. "We have a problem," he stated in a gruff voice.

Valentinian sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed, "what is the meaning of this? This couldn't wait until daylight?!" he groaned and folded his arms, not very happy about being woken up in the middle of the night and especially by his commander.

"The Persians have attacked Constantinople, your highness," he blurted out and saw the emperor's eyes widen. "Theodosius has been taken away from the city for safety precautions."

The emperor got out of bed and began pacing around, "Persians?" he shook his head, running his fingers through his short hair. "Why would the Persians attack Constantinople?! We don't have any quarrels with the Shah!"

Aetius rolled his eyes and immediately thought of Xena. When he was visiting the holy city in the eastern empire, Magnus had mentioned he was attacked by the Persian army and Xena was with them. He assumed that Xena had allied with the Shah and now Aetius was beginning to think that this rumor was definitely true, considering what just happened. Although, another strange thing crossed his mind –Xena was in Rome again and she wouldn't be stupid enough to allow the Shah to attack a Roman emperor. Unless, she really was that stupid, but he had a hard time swallowing that. Xena was not unintelligent and everyone knew that, despite where she came from, she put a whole new meaning to cunning and devious when it came to warfare.

He decided not to mention Xena for now. "Just because you do not have any issues with the Persians does not mean that Theodosius doesn't. Yazdgard has attacked Constantinople before and failed. His entire army was pushed out, but _this_ time...he has won. Constantinople is burning to the ground as we speak." He sighed heavily and the emperor kept staring at him blankly, as if he were waiting for good news.

Valentinian stuttered, "w-what...what will we do?" he smiled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "I wanted Theodosius to submit to me and give me his share of the empire, not to be attacked by heathens and barbarians!" he went to his commander and clutched onto his armor. "The Persians will come to Rome! We will all die!" he panicked and Aetius frowned, grabbing the emperor's hands and slowly pushing him away.

"Now, your majesty, let's not be dramatic about this," the commander smiled, "I will alert Xena and we will devise a plan to hold off these Persians." Valentinian nodded, liking that idea. Aetius turned and scowled as he marched down the hall to ride to Xena's villa in the country side. _You're dead, Xena_.

* * *

Xena lay asleep in her bed with the silk sheets draped lightly over her body. She rolled over onto her side and suddenly the sheets were ripped off of her. Her eyes shot open and grabbed her sword from underneath the bed and sat up, pointing it at her intruder. As soon as she saw Aetius she scoffed and lowered her weapon. "What the hell are you doing here in my room?" she looked out the window, "in the middle of the night..." she grumbled.

Aetius raised an eyebrow, "your Persian _friends_ have attacked Constantinople," he said and saw her eyes widen. He then realized that she had no idea what he was talking about. "You didn't know about the ambush?" he asked.

She climbed out of bed and suddenly felt panic sit in. _Gabrielle, you were right_. "Where is the Shah and his army now?"

The commander groaned, now feeling like this was pointless. He wanted to pin Xena down with her treachery but it seemed that she was clueless about this attack or...she was an incredibly good liar. "They are still in Constantinople, burning every last building standing," he folded his arms. "You really didn't know?" he wanted to make sure.

She pointed the blade to his chin and he held his breath. "If I did, why would I be _here_?" she hissed and then smiled, lowering the blade. "You came here to try and arrest me, didn't you?" she twirled her sword with her wrist and Aetius remained quiet. Laughing, she waltzed around him slowly, "oh Aetius...you have much to learn. You need proof to arrest me for a crime, and...you don't have any, do you?" she teased and he turned to leave the room. "Where are you going now?!" she laughed, "to round up my men to attack the Persians?!" she called out and he stormed out of her bedroom.

Gabrielle frowned as she heard some yelling and came to Xena's room only to find Aetius and a couple of Romans exiting her bedroom. Nearly running into them, she gasped and then peered inside Xena's room to find her wide awake and with a sword in hand. Waltzing in cautiously, she wrapped the shawl around her shoulders. "What just happened?"

Xena frowned and threw her sword on the bed, "Yazdgard attacked Constantinople. We agreed to wait until my attack!" she growled and scratched her scalp anxiously.

Gabrielle sighed, "I told you that he was going to do something like this and Attila did too." She said and Xena shot her a wicked glare. She lowered her eyes and cleared her throat, "so what are you going to do now?"

"If I go to Constantinople, Yazdgard will be expecting me to do that, but if I stay here...I can plan an attack on Nicaea with Attila," she smiled and sat on the bed, contemplating her plan.

The blonde scoffed and stepped forward, "I thought you and Valentinian both wanted Theodosius gone? The Shah has already attacked the holiest city in the empire and you don't want to confront him? He broke your agreement!"

"If you are far from the enemy, make him believe that you are near..." the warrior whispered, nodding her head slowly. Lifting her head she saw a rather displeased friend at her disposal and she smiled, grabbing her arm and setting her down beside her on the bed. "Gabrielle, remember when I said that your quill was not a weapon?" she asked and the blonde nodded. She held her hand, gripping firmly. "To hold a pen is to be at war," she said in a soft voice.

Gabrielle frowned weakly, "I don't understand..."

Xena smiled, inching closer, "you _are_ the weapon, Gabrielle!" exclaiming this caused Gabrielle's eyes to widen and she stood up, snatching her hands away.

" _No_..no way!" Gabrielle put her hands up as she continued backing away.

The general sighed, "I need you to write a treaty of peace to the Shah. I will give him half of my earnings if he stays in Persia until my attack on the eastern empire."

The blonde closed her eyes, breathing in slowly. "Xena...do you know how insane that sounds? He will never agree to that! He doesn't need your money, he has his own kingdom, his own empire."

Xena stood and walked over to her worried scribe, "but Attila is my ally and I am his commander again. And I'm not talking about money...I'm talking about land," her eyes narrowed and now Gabrielle was really frightened.

"You don't have any land, Xena," Gabrielle mentioned.

"But _you_ said to me that nobody has to know that...and besides," she sighed with a sly grin, "Kreka's brother is my ally now. If I have Persia, Ashina, and Attila by my side, all of our men outnumber the Roman empire's army!"

Gabrielle rubbed her temples and exhaled sharply, "and why would you think that the Shah will agree to this? He already broke an agreement with you and attacked Theodosius' empire without your consent."

Xena grinned deviously, "because...I will kill him if he disagrees." She walked out of her room.

Gabrielle's jaw dropped, "that's one way..." she whispered to herself then groaned and ran after Xena. "You can't just kill a king, Xena!"

"Why not? People do it all the time," she grabbed her armor and head to the baths below the villa. "Attila killed his brother for the crown, why couldn't I kill the Shah?"

Gabrielle halted and her eyes widened, "Attila killed his brother?"

Xena chuckled, heading down the stairs to the baths. "He didn't kill him for no reason. His brother killed their uncle for the crown," she said and turned to see the shocked look on the scribe's face. "Anyway, that's not the point," she descended down the stairs. "Are you coming or what?" she halted and waited for Gabrielle. Sighing, "will you... _please_ come with me?" she grinned. Gabrielle shook her head, cursing under her breath and followed Xena to the baths.

"Are you really going to bathe in the middle of the night?" Gabrielle asked.

"Why not?" Xena threw her armor to the side and stripped down to her bare body. "We have a lot of work to do," she winked and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Gabrielle to do the same. "Well?"

Gabrielle's cheeks reddened and she took off her shawl and then turned around, slipping the straps off her shoulders. Xena eyed her backside and smirked, folding her arms, watching Gabrielle act so shy around her. "Why are you acting so shy all of a sudden?"

"We're supposed to be friends _first_ , remember?" Gabrielle's gown fell to the floor and she turned to see a smug, sneaky look on the dark haired woman's face.

Xena pursed her lips, nodding, "friends. Of course, I didn't forget," she smiled and stepped into the warm water, drenching her long locks. Swimming to the edge, she leaned her head on her elbows, staring up at Gabrielle. "You know who the two most powerful warriors are?"

Gabrielle walked over to the bath and sat down, dipping her legs in the water. She shook her head and Xena smiled softly, "patience and time," she waded past Gabrielle. "And I will be patient with you," she dipped her long hair in the water again and ran her hand over her head, smoothing out her wet hair. "And you will be patient with me, right?"

The blonde smiled and slipped into the water, wrapping her arms around her breasts, "it is hard to be patient with you sometimes, but I will try my best."

Xena nodded, "trying is better than not trying at all," she supposed. She poured some water on her bare arms and looked at Gabrielle's shoulder. "Your wound is healing nicely..." she noticed.

Gabrielle stared at her and gave her a tiny grin, "and soon you will teach me more of your moves, right?" she teased and Xena shook her head lightly. "What? You don't want to teach me anymore?"

The warrior laughed, "it's not that Gabrielle, but I'd rather you use your mind instead of your will to fight right now," she sighed and frowned, thinking of her daughter again. "I can't believe Xander allowed Anastasia to enroll into that academy."

Gabrielle knew that conversation was going to come back up again. "It's a good school, Xena, but I really don't think your brother can _force_ your daughter to do anything," she scoffed and Xena shot her a glare.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well...it's just...she gets her way all the time, no matter what," Gabrielle nervously averted her eyes and dipped her hair into the water, slightly turning away from Xena's harsh glare. "She isn't exactly a pushover and maybe...she wanted to go to that academy?" she hinted and she saw Xena's eyes darken. She soon regretted everything she just said.

Xena rested her arms along the edge of the bath and tapped her fingers rapidly on the marble floor. "I still don't understand why the Romans took her to Athens," she avoided the topic and Gabrielle exhaled heavily, quite relieved. "Do you think someone was spying on her?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "it's possible. People know who you are and Theodosius knows about Anastasia and so does Attila."

"But I didn't tell anyone that I sent her away," she groaned, "I smell a rat." Sighing she waded in the water, coming closer to Gabrielle. "I don't want anyone to know about this but you and me, understand?" she asked very seriously.

Gabrielle nodded slowly, "of course, Xena. Secret is safe with me. Always," she smiled and she saw a bit of relief from her and also realized Xena was coming closer and closer. Nervously, she waded away from her with a shy giggle. "Xena..." whispering she sunk down under the water, water rising to her chin. "We talked about this."

Xena smiled, rolling her eyes, "respect, I remember," she shrugged a shoulder and Gabrielle smirked. "So...when are we going to write that treaty?" she hinted and Gabrielle sighed heavily and dipped further in the water, swimming far away from her. Xena raised her eyebrow, watching Gabrielle swim to the opposite side of the bath.

* * *

Yazdgard camped out in the outskirts of Constantinople a couple of weeks after attacking, knowing that the emperor was definitely alive, he decided to stay in the empire awhile longer to scope out the area. Inside his lavish tent he laid down, smoking from an opium pipe and was rudely interrupted by his leading officer, Romi.

"What is it _now_?" the Shah breathed out a cloud of smoke and Romi averted his eyes.

"Your majesty, we have blocked all of the exits from the city. The emperor has fled to a safe city," he announced and the Persian king frowned, rolling over on his back, lighting another bowl of the powerful flower.

Sighing, he spoke softly, "and... _why_...haven't you found him yet?" he inhaled deeply and blew out a trail of smoke, smiling, completely relaxed.

Romi was almost tempted to roll his eyes, "I do not think it is best to capture the emperor. Xena will be very upset, your highness."

Yazdgard growled and looked up at his commander upside down as he laid sprawled across the pillows. " _Xena_?! I do not care what that savage woman thinks. She is beneath me –I am a king, she is..." he furrowed his eyebrows, "what is she exactly?" he chuckled. "Certainly not a queen," he muttered.

"Your majesty, Xena has Attila and his entire empire by her side. I do not think it would be wise to wake a slumbering dragon..." he pressed, not understanding why his leader was being so lackadaisical about this ambush and also, Xena's lack of response to it was very concerning. "She has more power than you think."

The Shah laughed heartily as he nearly choked smoking from his pipe. Slowly sitting up he leaned against some pillows and smiled, breathing heavily. "Romi, you are quite funny sometimes, you know that?" he scoffed, "and what will Xena do to me? She can't touch me or I will kill her... _although_ ," he raised his eyebrows, "perhaps I should invite her into bed with me first," he smiled deviously and Romi rolled his eyes. "I never thought that she would be so breathtaking given...her _origins_ ," he cringed in disgust just thinking about those Huns.

Suddenly the horns were sounded by the men guarding their large camp area. Romi's eyes widened and he quickly ran out of the king's tent and saw a woman perched on her horse outside the rim of their camp. His men were obviously not letting her through, but she trotted along the wall of men. Romi raised an eyebrow and definitely recognized that woman and she wore the same clothes as Xena, although, she was a bit paler and her face more hard, though had a beauty about her as well.

He approached the woman sitting on her horse and folded his arms, standing behind his men. "Who are you?"

"Wife of Attila, Queen of the Huns," Kreka smiled and eyed the Persian officer. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked nicely and Romi grinned weakly and allowed her to pass with the Hun soldiers trotting in behind her.

Once in the middle of the camp, a fair distance from the Shah's tent, Kreka dismounted her horse and Romi bowed his head curtly towards her. "What brings you here?" he asked, very confused why Attila would send his wife to a dangerous zone like this. This was technically declared a war zone and Xena was not here, neither was Attila and both Roman armies were absent as well.

She pulled out a scroll from her coat, "I have a message for your king," she smiled, her light eyes lit up seeing the worry and fear set in the man's face. "A treaty from Xena herself."

Romi unrolled the scroll and read it over and it was quite lengthy. Kreka waited patiently and expected Yazdgard to show his face anytime now. "She wants us to return to Persia?" he asked and she nodded silently. He looked at the bottom and saw that it was signed by Attila, Peticus the Bey from the Ashina tribe, and Xena. "They... _all_ agreed to this treaty?" he asked and she nodded once more. He was beginning to think that allying with Xena was a bad idea. She knew a lot of people and especially with Attila by her side, she was willing to maneuver her way around in the political field –which Huns were not known for, but it seemed that being in the Roman atmosphere had done Xena good in the last year. "Very clever.." he grumbled.

"So, what should I report back to Xena? Will your king agree?" Kreka smiled, folding her arms and Romi rolled up the scroll, tucking it in his vest.

"I will have to discuss it with his majesty and see what he says," he looked over at the tent and assumed that the king was passed out by now from smoking for hours on end.

Kreka nodded and peered over at the large lavish tent. "I think he should make his decision _very_ soon. Attila does not like to wait, he is very impatient," she turned back to the officer with a smug grin on her lips. "And Xena...well, you know how she is," she chuckled under her breath and walked back to her horse getting ready to leave. Once she mounted her horse, she stared down at the Persian. "I wouldn't wait long," she threatened with malice in her voice and rode off with Attila's men following.

Romi watched the Hun Queen ride off in the large open field and shook his head. He then marched straight into the king's tent and saw he was not asleep, but still smoking. "Your highness!" he growled, grabbing Yazdgard's attention. "Xena wants us to return to Persia immediately," he pulled out the scroll.

The Shah laughed, " _right_! I'm not going to return to Persia. I do not take orders from her!"

* * *

Kreka reached the outskirts of the city and met with her husband and he was patiently waiting on his horse with a horde of his men behind him. She abruptly stopped and he lifted his eyes, staring at her harsh expression. "He will not agree," she said.

Attila frowned, "is that what he said?"

She scoffed, "the king did not even make an appearance while I was there," she turned her head over her shoulder, looking at the large Persian camp. "Kill them all," she commanded and trotted off.

The Hun King's eyes widened, "you want us to attack the Persian camp? Why?" not that he wouldn't, because he definitely would, but he didn't expect something like that to come out of his wife's mouth –Xena's yes, but not hers.

She halted and scowled at her husband, " _do_ it or I'll do it myself." Attila smiled, nodding at her and waved his hand to his archers in the back to ride to the front. She then rode off to a safer area so she could report back to Xena as soon as possible.

* * *

Xena sat at a table in a large room with Gabrielle sitting next to her and both listened to Aetius go on and on about how they should solve this Persian invasion in Constantinople. Xena had been barely listening and tuned him out halfway through the meeting. Meanwhile, Gabrielle was writing away, trying to record everything he was saying and yet Xena had said nothing for the last two hours.

As he kept talking Xena was growing irritated and more impatient the longer she listened to him gripe about how awful the Persians were. She stood up and slammed a dagger into the table, a few inches from Aetius' fingers. "Are you... _finished_?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

His hand slowly inched away from the dagger and Xena glared at him with those icy blue eyes of hers. Clearing his throat, "don't you have anything to say?" he added.

She pulled the dagger out of the table and threw it at the map on the wall, landing right on Constantinople. "This meeting has gone on long enough," she breathed out heavily and Gabrielle nervously looked up at her, forgetting to write down everything that was being said. "Theodosius has fled Constantinople. Do you know where he has gone?" she asked.

Aetius chuckled, "as if I would tell you. You almost killed Magnus and you were seen with the Shah's army."

Xena folded her arms, "Magnus is a liar. He is our enemy or...maybe...he is your... _friend_?" she grinned wickedly and the commander shied away from her.

"You are good at many things, Xena, but lying is not one of them," he walked over to the map and yanked out her dagger from the wall. Little did he know that she had allied with Attila once again and the Ashina tribe in China as well, right under everyone's noses. Persia was just a distraction and a very good distraction, though she would have wished that the Shah would have waited for her to attack first.

She chuckled lowly, "I'm sure...I will learn how to get good at it," he turned towards her and she folded her arms, "just like _you_ ," she winked and he cringed. "Aetius..." she walked around the table, coming dangerously close to him as he still held her dagger. She continued, "do you know if Valentinian ordered some Romans to raid Greece?" she hissed.

He frowned and now she was inches from his face. He could feel the hatred radiating off of her body. "We have no business in Greece," he said and she snatched her dagger from his hands and he eyed the blade cautiously and saw she put it back in its sheath.

Nodding, she stepped away, "that's very _interesting_ ," she waltzed around the table and eyed Gabrielle as she kept jotting everything down meticulously. "I received some information that Roman soldiers were going around Greece, raiding homes to look for Hun spies..."

Aetius' eyes widened, "Xena, I don't know anything of those orders."

"But I'm sure your _friend_ , Magnus, does..." she implied he was lying and the commander became defensive.

"I do not have any sort of relationship with Magnus anymore!" he growled and saw a smile appear on her face, a smile he distained. "Why are you so concerned about these raids anyway?" he hinted and walked around the opposite side of the table. Her smile disappeared and a full grimace was prominent on her face. "Having second thoughts about leaving Attila for Mother Rome?" he smiled and she averted her eyes. "Are you hiding something in Greece?" he chuckled.

Gabrielle stopped writing and lifted her eyes to see Xena's face in panic and her eyes grew in fear once Aetius said that. Xena was unable to say anything and that was only giving Aetius more suspicion that Xena was up to something. So, she decided to speak on her behalf, "she doesn't want the Persians to invade Greece like they've done in the past. Greece is part of the empire, isn't it?" she said and the commander raised an eyebrow towards the blonde scribe.

"Who gave _you_ a voice?" Aetius laughed and Gabrielle frowned deeply. "I think Xena can answer for herself. Xena?"

Xena eyed the scribe and Gabrielle nodded with a subtle smirk. Turning around she felt her stomach tighten, just thinking of how close she was to losing it, until Gabrielle covered for her. "Gabrielle is just as important as you are in this empire, Aetius. She is my scribe, she works for _me_ and whatever she says should be counted as a valid point," she said and Gabrielle smiled, then returned to writing again. Xena grinned and saw the commander was not happy about that –being put in his place. "The Persians have attacked Constantinople and you believe that I had something to do with it, yet...I am _here_ ," she said with a cheeky grin. "I want Theodosius' whereabouts by the end of the month." She turned and head for the door.

Gabrielle panicked and grabbed all the parchment she had wrote on for the last couple of hours, hurrying to follow her. Aetius' jaw dropped, "and what if I don't find him?"

Xena stopped just as she was about to grab the door handle and turned around slowly. "Do you _really_ want to find out what happens?" she threatened and opened the door and walked out.

As the two women walked down the hall, Gabrielle struggled to keep all the parchment in her arms as well as keeping up with Xena's long strides. "I thought you were going to crack back there," she said and Xena stopped and suddenly she ran into her and dropped everything. " _Great_!"

Xena sighed, placing her hands on her hips and Gabrielle knelt down, gathering up all her notes. "You saved me," she knelt down and picked up the last page and handed it to Gabrielle with a smile.

Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and she stood slowly, "that's what friends are for," she walked off, brushing by Xena. "Still, you didn't find anything about those Romans taking Anastasia to Athens."

"I know," Xena walked alongside Gabrielle, "I don't understand it," she was growing more frustrated just thinking about it. "But, the important thing is that she is safe. I trust Xander," she sauntered off and Gabrielle halted, her mouth agape.

The blonde then ran up to Xena, grabbing her arm. "Did you just say you _trust_ your brother?" she wanted to make sure and Xena fell silent. "That's a first."

Xena smirked, "there is a first for everything, right?" she teased. "But...you don't trust me yet, do you?"

Gabrielle sighed, "I'm working on it. Give me _time_ ," she smiled and walked off out of the emperor's palace to Xena's horse outside. Xena folded her arms as she watched her gracefully walk down the stairs carrying the abundant amount of parchment in her hands.

* * *

After some adjusting, Anastasia was doing quite well in the academy she chose to go to. And also, after she convinced her uncle to attend the school, which took a lot of convincing, he decided to allow her to attend only if she was able to keep up her grades in all of the subjects including the combat training after school.

At the end of the day class was released and Anastasia quickly grabbed her bag trying to make herself less noticeable until her instructor stopped her. "Anastasia..." her young teacher from Antioch called out and she stopped in tracks and the other girls trailed out of the classroom, leaving her behind. Nervously, she turned around with a big cheeky grin.

"Yes sir?" she folded her arms and he walked over to her with a parchment in his hand and her smile disappeared as soon as she saw it was the last exam that they did last week.

"You're doing very badly in my class, Anastasia," he sighed and pointed at all of the answers. "You really should get a tutor."

She lowered her eyes, "I'll do better next time," she grabbed the exam from his hand and stuffed it in her bag. "Can I go now?" she turned and hastily walked away, desperate to get out of his class.

The teacher frowned, folding his arms, "wait a minute," he said and she halted, tapping her fingers on the wall. "You can't participate in the combat arms training unless you have better grades. You know the rules."

Anastasia gasped and faced her teacher, "but sir, I am trying really hard! I am just not good at math!"

He smiled, "we are not good at everything, but you're very good at writing and literature," he gave her some positive feedback, though it didn't seem to be enough as he saw the grimace on her face. "You aren't from Greece are you?" he asked and she lifted her head with wide eyes. "Where are you from?"

She wrapped her arms around her, feeling panic set in, "Thrace..." she uttered and he gave her a simple nod.

"Where exactly in Thrace?" he asked with a smirk and Anastasia's eyes wandered around the room. She didn't know where Thrace was or even what it looked like. She had never been there and that was her mother's place of birth and childhood, but she definitely wasn't a part of that culture at all.

"Amphipolis," she answered finally, remembering the name of her mother's home village.

He smiled, staring at the nervous teenager, "very nice city. Are both of your parents from there?"

Shaking her head she answered, "my father is from...somewhere else," she anxiously adjusted the bag's strap on her shoulder. "I should go. I promise I'll do better on the next test," she smiled and hurried out of the school.

* * *

She ran to the training grounds around the front of the school and saw a few girls putting on their boots outside on a few benches. She smiled at them all and dropped her bag on the ground, then pulled out her boots. Alexandria raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing here?"

Anastasia frowned and slipped on her boots and began to lace them, "what do you mean?"

Alexandria chuckled and tightened her laces on her boots, "I saw your last grade in mathematics Anastasia. You know you aren't supposed to be here if you can't pass all your subjects," she said and tied up her long straight auburn hair. Anastasia frowned and the way Alexandria looked reminded her of some of the women back in her tribe in Pannonia. She had olive skin, green eyes and dark red hair, much like the northern Huns, where Attila's first wife, Cera, was from.

"Well, nobody has to know that, right?" Ana grinned mischievously and the redhead shook her head and stood to grab her gloves sitting beside her. "Alexandria..." she said and the redhead smiled down at her, "where are you from?"

Alexandria's smile faded away, "far from here," she said and turned and walked off.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow watching the girl leave and tightened the laces on her boots. She grabbed her bag and ran inside the training area with the rest of the girls.

After the two hour long training session ended all of the girls left and Titus, the combat instructor, saw Anastasia leaving and frowned. "Anastasia," he said and she groaned. "You know you aren't supposed to be here."

She nodded, "I already spoke to my teacher about this. I said I'd do better on my next exam. Alright?" she said with a sassy attitude and turned to leave. Titus shook his head, thinking that girl was going to give him a lot of trouble.

She soon caught up with Alexandria and grabbed her shoulder, startling her. "Hey, sorry about your nose."

Alexandria smiled, shrugging it off. "It's okay, I'll make sure you to get you back next time if...you pass your exam," she teased and Ana gasped. "We can't all be good at everything. I'll tell you what, you help me in Latin and I help you in math, deal?"

Anastasia's eyes lit up, "really?" she asked hesitantly and Alexandria shoved her playfully and she took that as a yes. As they walked together down Athens road they saw a horde of men in black armor and fur coats surrounding the square, frightening all of the citizens. Anastasia squinted her eyes and Alexandria grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

"We should go, I don't want to get into...whatever is going on here," the redhead implied and Anastasia refused to move. "Anastasia!" she growled.

The Hun teenager frowned, cocking her head as she continued staring at the armored men. Her head snapped around and recognized an emblem on their belts and swords. "Attila..." she whispered. Those soldiers were from Aquincicum and they were in Athens, but why? Not to mention they were scaring everyone, searching through their homes and vendors' carts and merchants' shops. She saw a tall slender man in the middle pull out his sword and point it at a small boy. "Hey!" she yelled and ran from her friend's side.

"Anastasia, what are you doing?!" Alexandria called out and stood by herself watching Anastasia run towards the horde of men in the middle of the square. "Dear god, she is crazy..." she mumbled.

Anastasia frowned and marched towards the man holding his sword to the child's throat. She pushed the man down on the ground and fell on top of him. The Hun soldiers turned and almost attacked until they saw it was no regular girl, but Xena's daughter. They decided to back off and surround the two in a circle.

She growled and pulled the man's arm behind his back and squeezed his waist with her thighs. "What is the matter with you, huh?" she hissed in his ear and he moaned in pain as she twisted his arm. "What were you going to do? Kill a child?" she whispered and his eyes widened, recognizing that voice.

"Anastasia?" he choked and her eyes grew in shock and released his arm and got off. He coughed up some dirt and slowly stood and turned to see her. He shrugged her shoulder and rubbed his sore arm.

" _Ellac_?" her cheeks reddened and he smiled at her and then winced from the twinge of pain in his shoulder. She eyed his face and scanned his body, noting he was a lot taller than she remembered and he even cut his hair short. "I'm...I'm sorry," she said softly.

He sighed, "you could always beat me in a fight. I guess it's still true...for now," he teased and then it dawned on him. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" she repeated the question back to him.

Alexandria ran breathlessly pushing through the Hun soldiers and grabbed Anastasia's arm. "Have you gone insane?!" she yelled and then looked up at the young man in front of her and her eyes widened. "Hello..."

Ellac smiled at the redhead, "hello," he greeted back and turned to Anastasia, "friend of yours?"

Ana frowned, folding her arms. "I have to go," she turned to her friend, "let's go," she grabbed Alexandria's hand and stormed off.

Ellac's jaw dropped, "can I talk to you later?" he called out and she turned her head over her shoulder with a subtle smile and he grinned back at her.

* * *

The two walked towards Honoria's summer home where Ana and Xander were staying and Alexandria sighed heavily. "Do you know that guy back there?" she asked curiously.

The Hun teen shrugged a shoulder, "sort of," she smiled and the redhead smirked.

"He's a Hun, you know that right?"

Anastasia frowned and walked into the large villa. "So?"

"It's just that...I wouldn't think someone from Thrace would know any Huns..." Alexandria said and saw Anastasia's blue eyes darken and she shied away. "You aren't from Thrace, Ana."

Her eyes widened, "yes...yes I am," she threw her bag on the sofa and plopped down on her back, lounging as she stared up at the marble ceiling.

The redhead smiled and sat beside her, "no you're not. Your Greek is terrible and your accent...is not Thracian..." she alleged and Anastasia frowned, turning her back away from her. "If it makes you feel better, I'm not from Greece either."

Anastasia looked over her shoulder, "you're not?" she asked, although she had a feeling Alexandria wasn't from Greece given the way she looked.

Her friend shook her head, "I'm from Adrianople," she admitted, keeping that a secret for a long time, ever since she came to Athens. This caught Anastasia's attention and she sat up.

"You're a Visigoth?!" she screeched and stormed off.

Alexandria knew immediately from her reaction where her dark haired friend was from. "And you're a Hun, aren't you?" she blurted out and saw Ana pause. "Nobody just knows the Prince of the Huns, Ana," she chuckled and saw her friend sigh heavily and turn towards her.

"If my mother knew I was talking to you, she'd probably kill you. She hates Visigoths."

The redhead shrugged nonchalantly, "I haven't been to Adrianople since I was seven. Your mother's threats mean nothing to me," she teased.

Anastasia grinned, "you never met her before." She sat down on the sofa next to her, folding her hands in her lap. "Sorry, I don't hate you, but you can't tell anybody about this!" she threatened and the redhead nodded.

"I promise," she extended her hand and Ana smiled, shaking her hand. "So...you know the prince?" she had a devious grin on her lips.

The Hun girl rolled her eyes, "it's not like that. We're just friends."

"Okay whatever you say," Alexandria stood and grabbed her bag, "I have to get home, but I'll see you tomorrow for our study session, right?" Ana nodded and she winked then left the villa to make her way back home a few blocks away.

* * *

Late in the evening Anastasia told Xander that she was going to study at her friend's house and he allowed her to go. She grabbed her cloak and walked towards the square on Athens road, hoping to find Ellac and the Hun soldiers in the area.

Ahead, she spotted a group of soldiers surrounding a tavern and she approached them, clearing her throat. They stopped drinking the wine from their mugs and straightened. She smirked, "where is Ellac?" she asked.

One of the soldiers thumbed behind him, "the prince is in his room in a villa down the road," he said and she nodded and walked in between them.

Before she walked down the dark path she turned to the soldiers, "does my mother know you are here in Athens?"

All three men looked to one another and another answered, "Attila ordered us to come here, Miss Anastasia."

She rolled her eyes, "alright then," she continued walking down the narrow alley, "and don't call me that."

Walking down the dark alley she saw a villa filled with vines growing on the outside of it. Looking to her right and left she frowned, seeing if she was at the right place, although this area was deserted and this seemed to be the only place in this particular area.

She waltzed inside the villa and cautiously glanced around at all the candles lit throughout the long hallway and Ellac came down the stairs, dressed more casually since she last saw him. He smiled and approached her, taking the hood off from her hair and stared into her blue eyes. "You look...different," he frowned, scanning her entire body and then untied her cloak and his eyes widened as he saw she was wearing the most revealing gown he had ever seen in his life.

Anastasia grimaced and slapped his shoulder, "stop staring at me like that!" he winced and backed off putting her cloak on a chair and grabbed her hand, leading her inside.

"I'm sorry...it's just been a really long time since I've seen you!" he said happily and she remained quiet. "How was your birthday?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it," she grumbled. "Ellac, what are you doing in Athens? And tell me the truth, I don't want to hear any nonsense like my mother always tells me."

He sighed and brought her into a large atrium and asked her to sit beside him next to a large pool in the center of the atrium. "My father asked me to come to Greece to search for Persian invasions."

She raised her thick dark eyebrow, "Persian invasions?"

He nodded, "yes. The Persian army attacked Constantinople and now my father and your mother are working together again."

A smile came to her face hearing that. It was something she always wanted to happen ever since they left Pannonia. "Really? That's great, I can't believe it," her eyes widened and then saw a distraught look on his face. "What is it?"

Ellac relaxed, leaning back on the chaise and rubbed his chin, "Xena is trying to destroy the entire Roman empire with my father's help."

Anastasia remained quiet and wrapped her arms around herself then the more she thought about her mother's actions, the more angry she became. "She always does this. She doesn't like to lose," huffing she turned away, staring at the pool in front of her.

He knew that feeling all too well. "Forget I even mentioned it," he said with a smile and she was fuming, he could feel the tension. "So, why are you _here_?" he nudged her and she turned towards him with a small grin. "Come on, I told you why I came here."

She sighed, "my mother thought it would be a good idea to send me away to get an " _education_ "," she used air quotes and scoffed.

The prince chuckled, "you were the only kid in Pannonia that knew how to read and write. You should feel honored that she sent you to Greece to learn. I still can't read or write Latin or Greek."

Anastasia pursed her lips and scooted closer to him, "I can teach you. It's really easy, I swear." She smiled and he stared down at her blue eyes. He leaned in and gently kissed her lips and her eyes widened and she pushed him away. "What are you doing?" her fingertips grazed her moist lips.

His cheeks paled and he scooted away from her, "nothing," he ran his fingers through his short dark locks. "Sorry," he muttered, "you just look...so different."

She frowned, "because I don't _look_ like a boy anymore you think you can just kiss me?" she stood up and he grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"Anastasia! I'm sorry, really sorry. Don't leave please, I really missed you," he gave her a weak smile and she sighed, then sat beside him again, far apart from one another. He exhaled sharply then she punched him in the bicep. " _Anastasia_!" he groaned.

"Kiss me again and see what happens," she smiled playfully and he shook his head with a large grin. He pushed her gently and she laughed softly.

* * *

Aetius barged into Xena's office inside her villa and saw her lounging in a chair with her chained black boots propped up on the table, twirling a quill in her hand with Gabrielle sitting at a smaller desk, organizing some documents.

She smiled, "my my, Flavius Aetius, what a surprise!" she swung her legs off the table, "what can I do for you?" she laced her fingers on the table and he frowned and approached her and dropped a medium sized box on the desk. She eyed the box and lifted her eyes to the commander, "you brought me a present? You shouldn't have," she smirked.

He opened the box and she stood, looking inside she saw the Persian Shah's decapitated head inside and she puckered her lips. "Oh, you _really_ shouldn't have," she smiled.

"Xena, what the fuck is this?!" he yelled and she closed the lid on the box, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"You wanted the Persians dealt with, didn't you?" she smiled and sat back down in the chair, propping her boots back on the desk once again. "They've been dealt with."

Aetius' eyes widened and his blood pressure rose just staring at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"The Shah is dead, so your little Persian problem is done. Finished. Finito. Adcuratus." She glared at the blonde commander. "Thank you for my little gift. You may go now," she shooed him away with her hand and he refused to move. "Go now, run along," she smiled and he snarled, turning on his heel he stormed out of her office.

Once he left the room Gabrielle put her quill down and peered over at Xena. "What is in the box?"

Xena sighed, "Yazdgard's head," she said casually and Gabrielle's eyes grew in fear.

"I...I thought Kreka delivered the treaty to the Shah?" Gabrielle nervously asked and kept glaring at the box sitting on Xena's desk.

"She did and he didn't even bother to read it," Xena looked at her long nails and bit off one of her cuticles. "So Attila killed him," she smiled and stood, opening the box, she grabbed the Shah's head and Gabrielle covered her mouth, turning away in horror. She stared into the king's dead dark eyes and frowned. "What a pity. He was so young and so... _foolish_ ," she grabbed her sword and jammed the Shah's head onto the end of the blade. "He should have listened to me," she lifted the sword up smiling deviously.

Gabrielle suddenly felt nauseous and lowered her eyes, not able to look. "So um...what happens next?" she nervously asked.

Xena sighed and walked over to the large fireplace and stuck her sword in the roaring fire, watching the decapitated Persian king's head burn and disintegrate before her eyes. "Constantinople..." she lifted her eyebrows as blackened skin began to peel off the king's face, she smiled wickedly, "is _mine_."


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: more surprises and good luck ;) thank you for reading!**

Chapter 25

Theodosius sat in a small room in the St. Leander's Convent in Nicaea contemplating as to why the Persian army had once again attacked his holy city for the second time. Only this time, he was unprepared and the Persian Shah had won indefinitely. Yazdgard was able to push the emperor out of his own city and forced to go into hiding due to the ambush.

As he sat on the small bed he realized that he really had underestimated everyone around him and had become too comfortable in his position. He knew that Valentinian had nothing to do with the Persian attack because he wouldn't dare ally with the Persians, but who would? Theodosius racked his brain over this matter and soon thought about Xena. She was seen with the Persian army and nearly killed Magnus, his best commander. She had to be the reason why Constantinople was attacked, yet she remains the General of the Western Roman army and why was that? She was either very good at lying to Valentinian or he was too stupid to realize that he had a snake in his garden.

Magnus rushed into the room, knocking on the door and the drained emperor slowly lifted his head, not quite happy to see his commander. "Sir, the Persian Shah has been defeated."

This caught his attention immediately, "by whom?" he asked and stood from the bed.

"Attila decapitated him, your majesty..." Magnus said with a bit of worry in his voice.

Theodosius smiled grandly, "Attila?! So, he is on my side after all then," folding his arms he felt that his empire might be saved in the end with the Hun king as his ally.

Magnus sighed heavily, "I do not believe that is the case, sir. Attila has blockaded Constantinople and there are rumors that the eastern Huns are moving in towards Nicaea."

The emperor's eyes widened and he grabbed a crucifix hanging on the wall and threw it across the room in anger. Breathing heavily he rubbed his face vigorously. "Are you telling me...that...this Persian ambush has turned into a Hun invasion?!" he yelled.

The dark haired commander lowered his head, feeling defeated and ashamed to admit so, but it appeared to be true. "We should have never trusted Attila. He is a traitor just like his ex-commander, Xena."

" _Xena_!" Theodosius snapped his fingers and brushed by Magnus, exiting the room. He saw many of the nuns huddled together talking among themselves. He spotted a familiar face and saw her turn her eyes away. Frowning, he approached the gaggle of nuns. "Honoria?" he grabbed her shoulder and saw that beautiful face he had known for so many years. "What on earth are you doing here in a convent, child?"

Her eyes watered and the nuns dispersed, leaving the two to talk together. "My brother sent me here because he thought I was conspiring to murder him," she rolled her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheek. "It's all just a big misunderstanding," she smiled weakly.

The emperor frowned and grazed her soft cheek. "Your brother is a fool to send you here," he smiled and kissed her forehead. "You couldn't hurt a fly if you tried," he winked and she smiled widely.

Exhaling heavily she composed herself, "and that's why I wrote Attila to help me escape from..." she peered around and whispered, "this hell hole."

Theodosius' eyes widened, "you wrote Attila?" he now was growing angry hearing the Hun's name and before he loved the king but now he wanted his head on a pike after what he had done to his precious city. Rage overcoming him, he raised his hand and slapped Honoria across the cheek. She gasped and all the nuns turned their heads in their direction. "You stupid girl!" he screeched. "Attila is part of the reason why I am hiding here!" he growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Honoria began whimpering as she touched her stinging cheek.

He turned to his commander, "Magnus I wish to leave this place and go see Saxu in his military compound." He stormed off and Magnus' eyes grew in fear.

"But your highness it is too dangerous! The Huns are coming this way!" he ran after him, his body still aching from Xena's vicious attack from so long ago still.

"Come now, Magnus, we are going to the holiest city in the world!" Theodosius smiled and kept walking exiting the convent to round up his entourage.

* * *

Xena sat in her office, tapping her fingers on the desk as she stared at Aetius standing in front of her. "Where is the emperor?" she asked.

Aetius sighed, "I did not...find him," he muttered.

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I didn't find him," he repeated.

She smiled mockingly, "I can't hear you," she teased, lifting her hand to cup her ear.

Aetius groaned, growing irritated at this little game Xena was playing. "I did not. Find him." He stated in a gruff voice.

Xena nodded and then kicked the table over with her boot and his mouth gaped. She stepped over the table and took a dagger to his throat. "I asked you to do one thing for me and you can't even do that," she hissed. "You failed me," she swung her leg around and kicked him the across the room and he thumped against the wall. Smiling she waltzed over to him and he rubbed the back of his head. She lifted him up by his cape and pushed half of his body over the window ledge.

He peered down and saw they were on the third floor of this villa and if she were to push him over the edge, he'd die, or be incredibly paralyzed. Fear began to set in and he felt a cold metal blade touch his neck. "I will keep trying..." he pleaded.

"Wrong answer," she leaned against him and tightened her grip on the dagger, pressing it against his throat, drawing some blood. "I don't want you to _try_ , I want you to _do_ ," she hissed with a deliciously wicked smile and he stared at her enlarged wild eyes. "It's a long way down," she chuckled.

Aetius closed his eyes, breathing in slowly and felt his warm blood trickling down his chest underneath his armor. "There is..." he began as sweat poured down his face, "...a convent that Theodosius likes to hide out at during times of war."

Xena grinned and let go of his tunic and sheathed her dagger. "And _where_ is this convent?"

He touched his throat and saw blood on his palm. Slowly gaining his composure he adjusted the cape on his armor. "Nicaea..."

Her eyes widened with a large grin, "oh _really_?" she had received word from Peticus in Ashina that he was taking his army to Nicaea to blockade it and Attila was still stationed in Constantinople. "Well..." she folded her arms, "looks like I will be making a trip to Nicaea," she frowned at the commander, "you can go now," she turned and waved her hand, "and do tell Valentinian that I will be leaving by sunrise." He held his breath and quickly left the room and she eyed the door close behind him and smirked.

* * *

Gabrielle held a large wooden staff in her hands and circled around Xena for the fourth time in a row. So far, Xena had bested her and knocked her off of her feet three times and almost wacked her in the face with her staff too. She rolled her shoulder back and was so glad that her wound had healed completely, though since she hadn't been practicing these last couple of months, she was back to where she started.

Xena smiled and held onto the staff with two hands, "come on Gabrielle, I don't have all day. Are you going to attack me or just stand there?" the blonde smirked and threw the staff to the side and Xena frowned, lowering her guard. "What are you doing?"

"No more weapons. I want you to teach me hand to hand combat," Gabrielle balled up her fists and kept them at a fair distance away from her face.

The Hun warrior laughed, shaking her head. "Gabrielle no." she slammed the end of the staff into the dirt. "That's a good way to disfigure yourself and I would hate to ruin your face," she teased.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "are you scared?" she challenged and Xena's eyes widened.

"To hurt you, yes." She dropped the staff and folded her arms defiantly. "I'm not going to fight you," she turned and walked off and then Gabrielle frowned, not liking that Xena was so stubborn and obstinate that she was unwilling to teach her, so she walked over to her ready to strike her in the side of her face. Xena frowned and looked out of the corner of her eye and caught Gabrielle's fist coming towards her face and squeezed her knuckles, wrapping her hand around Gabrielle's. She used all of her arm strength and pushed Gabrielle's hand down and saw her eyes widen and she winced at the pain in her hand.

She finally let go and Gabrielle wagged her throbbing hand. "And that's why I won't teach you," Xena smiled.

Gabrielle groaned, "I can't improve if you don't even try to teach me! We had a deal, remember?" she smiled and saw Xena's grin fade away as soon as she said that.

Xena sighed and spread her legs apart, wagging her fingers, enticing Gabrielle. "Hit me then," she challenged and saw fear in Gabrielle's eyes. "Come on," she smiled deviously. Gabrielle breathed in heavily and threw a punch forward and Xena grabbed her arm and swung her fist towards Gabrielle's face, stopping inches away from actually coming in contact with her. "Too slow."

Gabrielle groaned and took a step back and then tried to swing at Xena again. Then Xena wrapped her arm around her neck and was behind her now. Her eyes widened at her agility and speed. It was as if she were moving like a super speed human. Xena smiled, "you're leaving yourself wide open," she whispered in her ear. "That's a good way to die," she tightened her arm around Gabrielle's neck. "This is the most important part of your body and with enough pressure..." she pressed her fingers against a soft spot underneath Gabrielle's collar bone. "You can kill someone in seconds." She felt her opponent's heart race and her breath quicken and soon released her from the deadly hold. "Lesson one, never leave yourself wide open like that."

"How do I keep someone from attacking me like that then?" Gabrielle frowned, a little bit flustered after what Xena just did.

The dark haired warrior smiled and grabbed Gabrielle's hands and lifted them up to her face, close to her body. "Always keep your hands close to you. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face," she smiled and Gabrielle blushed slightly. "When I first taught Anastasia how to fight, I always told her to protect her face no matter what. She didn't listen to me."

Gabrielle frowned, steadying her stance and clenched her fists. "So what happened?"

Xena smiled weakly, "she came home one day with a broken nose from fighting with Ellac," she rolled her eyes. "But I think...she took my advice after that little incident."

She definitely didn't want a broken nose and knew that Xena was just trying to scare her, but it worked. Breathing in slowly she eyed Xena and saw she was ready but yet so calm at the same time. She swung her fist forward and Xena slapped her hand away immediately and she swung her arm around coming straight towards her nose and her eyes widened and she grabbed Xena's wrist and thrust her fist forward inches away from Xena's face.

Xena smiled, "better," she relaxed and took a step away from her opponent. "I think we should stop for today," she walked off and grabbed the staff on the ground heading back to the villa.

The blonde gasped, "but I was just getting started!" she huffed and followed her inside. "Come on Xena, I'm never going to learn if you keep cutting my lessons short!"

Xena turned to her and shoved a towel in her chest, "patience, Gabrielle," she teased. "Besides, we are leaving for Nicaea in the morning and I want to be there before the Ashina arrive."

Gabrielle sighed and threw the towel over her shoulder, "what are you planning to do in Nicaea?"

"My original plan of course!" Xena smiled and they descended down the stairs into the baths.

"You mean, you are going to attack the city?" Gabrielle asked and Xena began taking off her top refusing to answer. "Okay, dumb question. Are you going to claim Nicaea yours?"

Xena smiled and walked into the water, "you're catching on Gabrielle," she turned over her shoulder and gave her a sly wink. "For the sake of your little heart, I promise I won't harm any civilians in the process."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and unbuttoned her blouse, "really?" she had a hard time believing that and she eyed Xena's playful smile. "Why would you do that?" she smirked and slipped into the water beside her.

Xena shrugged a shoulder and poured some water over her arm, "I'm just respecting your wishes, Gabrielle. You want peace and I want war. I can compromise."

Gabrielle smiled, nodding her head. "Another word to add to our vocabulary. _Compromise_." She drenched her long blonde locks in the warm bath water and Xena kept eyeing her carefully. "Usually when someone compromises, they aren't very happy about the other person's decision and choose the easy way out to make them happy."

Xena frowned and was unsure what Gabrielle meant by that. Wading in the water she swam to the opposite side of the bath, giving her some space. "But peace is what you want, isn't it?"

"Of course, but it would make me very happy if that's what _you_ wanted _too_ ," Gabrielle smiled warmly and Xena nodded, now understanding what she was talking about. "But I am flattered that you even considered my opinions and wishes in your _warfare_." She added, just to make Xena feel better about her very _interesting_ compromise.

Xena smiled and ran her fingers through her long wet hair. "I like being around you, Gabrielle," she admitted shyly and caught a glimpse from her blonde scribe. "I can be someone else when I am with you."

Gabrielle sighed and swam over to her and stared into fearful blue eyes. "You have two sides to you, Xena, but people only see one –your dark side. I have the opportunity to see the softer side of you and I wish one day that you would allow others to see that too."

The warrior pursed her lips, "I can't do that," she folded her arms, sinking into the warm water.

"Why not?" Gabrielle swam to rest beside her and Xena's body tensed as she was so near yet so far at the same time.

"I will appear weak in front of my enemies," she said in a soft voice.

Gabrielle smiled, "I don't know what it's like to be you, but I _promise_ you, I don't think anyone would _ever_ think you are weak."

Xena grinned, "you're so sentimental," she nudged her shoulder and Gabrielle gasped and shoved her back.

"Being sentimental isn't a sign of weakness, you know!" Gabrielle giggled and Xena rolled her eyes. "What is beautiful is good, and who is good will soon also be beautiful," she winked and waded off the other side of the bath.

Xena smirked, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Gabrielle let out a small sigh, "you figure it out," she walked out of the bath and Xena's eyes roamed her bare backside and leaned against the wall, sinking deeper in the water. She felt all of her abdominal muscles tighten and her fingers curled against her thighs underneath the water as she watched Gabrielle dry off her legs and arms with the towel. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even realize that she had been staring that long. "Are you going to stay in there all day?" Gabrielle asked and saw Xena in a trance. "Xena?"

Finally, she snapped too and lifted her head out of the water. "What?" she blinked and Gabrielle chuckled softly.

"I asked if you were going to stay in the water all day," she cocked her head and Xena smiled softly up at her then rose from the water and had a towel thrown at her. Gabrielle sauntered off, adjusting the towel around her slender frame. "So you know that academy that Anastasia goes to?"

Xena frowned and wrapped the towel around her body, "how could I forget..." she mumbled and walked beside her as they trailed up the staircase together.

"Well they always allow students a two month break in the spring and..." Gabrielle saw Xena's eyes light up suddenly forgetting about the whole academy thing. "It's coming up in a few months so...maybe she could come to back here to see you."

Xena smiled widely, "another reason why I like being around you," she said shyly, "you always make me feel better," she winked and Gabrielle half rolled her eyes and trailed behind her up the stairs.

* * *

Every day after school for the last month Anastasia studied with her new friend, Alexandria in the courtyard behind the academy. She promised to help Alexandria with literature as long as she returned the favor and helped Anastasia in math. So far, after two exams in math, she was able to bring her grades up enough to be able to participate in the combat arms classes after school.

Alexandria was not Greek nor was she Roman or Persian or Carthaginian. She and Anastasia were basically from the same region, though with different backgrounds and not to mention their people had been warring with one another for decades, long before they were born –they remained friends. Anastasia soon realized that she probably would never fit in with the rest of this society and it didn't help that she didn't look like any of the pretty Grecian or Roman girls in the academy. All the girls either had light brown or blonde hair with dark eyes and soft features, but Anastasia didn't look like them at all. Her fair skin, bright blue eyes, dark waist length hair and strong facial features and long thin nose definitely made her stand out from everyone else. The only girls that really stood out besides her were the Persian girls, but they didn't really speak to anyone else and often kept to themselves in their small little group.

She realized that Alexandria was the only person who knew exactly where she came from and even spoke the same language as her and had similar cultures as well. Anastasia decided to stay with her while she was in Athens, though she had other plans after their study sessions too. After their study meets in the courtyard, Anastasia made an effort to see Ellac every day for the last month, not knowing when he would return to Aquincicum, she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. They had spent their entire childhood together and when they parted ways two years ago, she thought that she'd never lay eyes on him again. Alexandria was a good friend, a great friend to have around, but Ellac was truly her best friend. He knew her well and it was easy to be around him, though she had been lying to her uncle every day. Although, she didn't think of it as lying since she really did go study with Alexandria and that's what she told Xander, but she also saw Ellac afterwards. And if he ever knew that, then these meetings would cease to exist and he'd probably tell Xena all about it. _No boys, that's the rules_ , she kept repeating her mother's written words in the letters, in her head over and over again.

Inside Ellac's room in the villa he stayed in, Anastasia was on top of him in his bed and kissed his lips sensually several times and his hands grazed her slender arms. She smirked and bit his lip and he yelped, pulling away from her. He touched his lip and saw blood on his fingers. "You just bit me," he blinked, staring into her wild blue eyes.

She grinned, "you're such a baby," she teased and he raised an eyebrow and grabbed her waist and flipped her over onto her back. He straddled his legs on either side of her and looked at her now shocked wide eyes. Ellac shook his head and he slipped the thin strap of her dress off her shoulder and she kept staring into his green eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hesitant to touch her, he pulled his hand away and she nodded with a small smile. "Are you sure?"

Anastasia frowned and stripped herself of her gown and threw it on the floor. "I'm _sure_ ," she replied with a sly grin. His eyes widened as he saw her fair skinned breasts and her wide hips. He didn't realize that she even looked like that, he only remembered when she was thirteen two years ago and she was extremely thin and almost flat chested with narrow boyish hips, but not anymore. As he kept gawking her she laughed and grabbed his tunic, "well, I'm not the only one who's going to be naked here," she unlaced his tunic and he smiled, doing the rest for her and threw his shirt on the floor.

He exhaled heavily and his fingers traced her prominent boney ribs underneath her breasts and saw her skin quiver against his touch. Leaning down he kissed her neck and she brought her leg against his thigh and wrapped her arm around his muscular back. He traveled down to her navel and her eyes widened and she dug her fingers into his skin. He lifted his eyes, "are you _sure_ about this?"

She sighed, "yes I'm sure, for the last time. I know _what_ I want _when_ I want it," she teased.

The Hun prince smiled, "your mother _cannot_ know about this or she will kill me," he kissed her inner thigh and she arched her back slightly as his lips gently grazed her skin.

"Can we _please_ not talk about my mother right now?" she begged and he chuckled softly and spread her legs apart and inched closer to her, grabbing her hip softly and her eyes widened.

Ellac raised an eyebrow, "you will tell me if you want me to stop, won't you?" he eyed her and she smirked as he was inches away from her face. She tilted her head and pecked his nose.

"You talk too much Ellac," she winked and he smiled and kissed her lips sensually and his hands roamed her torso, cupping her breast in his palm.

* * *

It was almost sunrise when Anastasia returned to her new villa and she quietly closed the door behind her as she crept inside and tiptoed through the long entrance. She peered around the corner making sure the coast was clear and she ran towards the staircase as fast as she could to get to her room.

"Hold it!" Xander yelled and she stopped halfway up the stairs.

Her heart sank to her stomach and she fixed her messy long hair and turned around, adjusting her school bag on her shoulder. "What are you doing awake?" she smiled nervously.

Xander folded his arms, "what the hell are you doing walking in here at this hour? You do realize that it's almost sunrise, right?" he saw her eyes linger and he approached her. "Where have you been?"

She looked around the room and tried to come up with something, a good lie, "I was studying with Alexandria." She said and he raised an eyebrow, not believing her at all. "We fell asleep in her room. It's no big deal."

He nodded slowly, "Anastasia, you can't just waltz in here at the crack of dawn."

She sighed and fixed the loose strap on her shoulder, "I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise," she smiled and he rolled his eyes. "Oh I almost forgot," she dug in her bag and pulled out a parchment and he grabbed it. "See, I told you I was doing a lot better in math."

He eyed the good mark on her exam and handed it back to her. "Better than last time," he walked off, "oh you have a break from school in three months. I think we should pay a visit to your mother. I'm sure she will be happy to see you."

Anastasia's mouth gaped and if she traveled to Rome to visit her mother then she'd have to leave Ellac, or perhaps he would be gone by then and return to Aquincicum. Either way, she hadn't seen her mother in two years since she came to Greece, so she supposed she should go see her. "Sounds great," she awkwardly fidgeted with her hands and turned to go up the stairs. "Well, I'm going to my room so –"

"Oh no you're not," Xander said and she frowned. He smiled, "since you've been out all night doing God knows what, you're going to help me at the senate today. Guess what you get to do?" he laughed and she raised an eyebrow, folding her arms. "Organize documents for Valentinian. I'm sure you'll _love_ it."

She rolled her eyes, "you sound like mother."

Xander grinned, "well, she _is_ my sister and since you remind me of her at your age...I can't trust a word you say, so get dressed and meet me outside."

Her jaw dropped, "are you _trying_ to make my life miserable?"

He sighed, "I'll make a deal with you, Ana. You come straight home after school from now on and study with Alexandria and I won't tell your mother about this, deal?" he offered and she smiled.

"Deal!" she ran up the stairs to change into a different dress and he shook his head, thinking that Anastasia was definitely too much like Xena when she was a teenager –always getting into trouble and disobeying their mother and elder brother.

* * *

Theodosius strode right through the gates of the military compound in the heart of Nicaea and there was General Saxu, waiting at the entrance. Magnus followed quickly behind and Saxu bowed his head. "Your highness, I heard what happened in Constantinople. I sent out all of my men to protect the city."

The emperor's eyes widened with fury as soon as he heard that. "You did what?!" he yelled and this caught the Nicene general by surprise. He thought he would be happy about this but he was furious. "The Huns are coming here to attack the compound!"

Saxu's mouth gaped, "oh...well, I didn't know about this sir," he bowed his head once again. Now with all of his men gone the city was extremely unprotected and vulnerable to even the smallest attack. "Do you know when they will be coming?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, "no, of course not you idiot," he folded his arms and received a glare from the general. "But now we are unprepared. Attila is in Constantinople and the Persian Shah has been killed."

"Attila?" the general laughed, "I knew he could not be trusted! And what of the witch, Xena? Where is she? I heard that is quite chummy with the Roman emperor now. I was hoping it was a rumor," he shrugged a shoulder.

Theodosius sighed as he looked around at the empty compound, "never mind her, she is the least of our concern. We need to gather up all of the remaining men you have and surround this compound immediately," he walked briskly inside the fortress and Magnus shook his head at Saxu then followed the emperor inside.

* * *

A few days later Xena arrived in the outskirts of Nicaea and Peticus with the rest of the Ashina soldiers came a day after her. They rounded up together in the large forest, hidden from the city and any civilians passing by casually.

Xena didn't even bother to set up tents because her plan was to attack Nicaea and claim it the same day. Peticus stood beside her around the campfire and she spoke with him about the plan. "You have the black powder right?" she asked.

"Yes," he pointed to the caravan filled with the baskets and bags of powder. "I saw Attila before coming here. I saw he has killed the Persian king," he said with a big smile. "The Persians are not our concern anymore it seems."

She nodded, "yes but now that Attila has Constantinople under control we need to plan this attack very carefully," she drew a large rectangle in the dirt with a long stick and pointed at the drawing. "This is the compound," then she drew a semi circle surrounding the 'compound'. "And this is us. I want to attack from afar and _only_ attack the _compound_ , not the rest of the city," she eyed Gabrielle beside her and smiled softly. Gabrielle gave her a simple nod and smiled back.

Peticus rubbed his chin, "we did not bring any catapults with us so it will be difficult to attack from this distance," he looked at the proximity where they would be around the compound.

Xena groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to go into the city and destroy everything in her path just to get to the compound, which she knew would be heavily guarded. Gabrielle eyed both of them and raised her hand slowly. "Can I make a suggestion?" she asked and Xena shot her a curious stare. Grabbing the stick out of Xena's hand she drew another semi circle in the dirt in front of the compound. "You could line the compound with the black powder at night so you are less likely to be seen...and then Peticus' archers can shoot flaming arrows igniting the powder from afar." She said and the Ashina Bey nodded.

Xena raised her eyebrow and smiled at the blonde, "since when did you get so good at warfare?" she teased and Gabrielle shrugged her shoulder. She stood, "I say we go with her idea. Once the walls are blown up your men can charge through and attack as planned."

Peticus agreed, "alright, then we wait until nightfall," he smiled and walked off to go tell his men about the new plan.

Xena smeared the drawings in the dirt with her boot and sat down on the ground beside Gabrielle. "That was a very good idea. Where did you come up with that?"

Gabrielle brushed a tendril behind her ear, "I listen to your ideas plus I read warfare literature from time to time back in Athens."

The warrior eyed her and leaned in closely, "I thought you only read poetry..." she whispered.

Gabrielle leaned towards her and whispered back, "I read a little bit of everything," she smiled and Xena nudged her shoulder gently.

"You are a strategist in the making, Gabrielle."

* * *

The following day Peticus' men awaited in the shrubbery with their bows and arrows, waiting for Xena's signal. They lined the entire compound with the black powder as they were instructed to do last night. Xena grabbed her beaded headdress and donned it on her head, fixing her long hair, running her fingers through her locks.

Gabrielle caught Xena looking at herself in her sword's reflection fixing her hair and elaborate headpiece that she saw many women in all the Hunnic tribes, including Kreka. She couldn't help but laugh and Xena lifted her head once she heard a giggle. "You look fine," she alleged.

Xena smirked and stood grabbing her sword. "One day I will get you to wear one of these," she gestured to her headdress and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "You will look like a güzel kiz," she smiled, and pat her cheek.

Gabrielle frowned as Xena walked off, "a _what_?" she ran after her. "Hello, Xena? What does that mean?" she kept following her and was being completely ignored. "Xena?!"

Peticus stood behind the last row of his archers and Xena joined him by his side. "We are ready when you are," he said and she placed her hands on her hips, looking at the compound and didn't see any men guarding the walls like they normally would.

She frowned, squinting her eyes and saw only two men in the watch tower. "Did you happen to see any more soldiers along the walls?"

The Bey shook his head, "it doesn't seem heavily guarded to me, Xena." She saw a skeptical expression in her eyes. "Should we still attack?"

"Fire away," she waved her hand dismissively and Gabrielle finally caught up to her with baited breath. Peticus whistled to his men and the archers raised their bows and shot the flaming arrows into the sky. Her eyes lit up as she saw the arrows land near the compound and ignite the black powder. A circle of fire surrounded the entire compound and the rim of fire exploded and the two men in the watch tower turned to see half of the compound completely blown into smithereens.

The other side of the compound crumbled down to the ground as the Ashina men kept firing their arrows at the compound. Explosions on the ground created clouds of black smoke around the military base. Peticus waved his hand over at his horsemen and they quickly rode down the hill heading into the compound now that it was open. Xena folded her arms as she watched the Ashina invade the compound as she expected.

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she had never seen anything like that before. "Wow. That powder is really potent," she said and Xena nodded her head slowly.

"Yes it is," she grabbed her hand, "let's go," she drug her to her horse and Gabrielle shook her head, fearing the worst.

"We're riding in there?!" she exclaimed and Xena hopped on her horse, extending her hand to her.

"Yes, Gabrielle, come on," she smiled, wagging her fingers towards her and Gabrielle sighed heavily, grabbing a hold of her hand to climb aboard.

Moments later Xena rode into the center of the compound and there were hardly any men here, probably less than one hundred. Two Ashina men fumbled out of the fortress with some guests with them. She smiled deviously once she saw General Saxu and Theodosius being drug out of the fortress, covered in ashes and soot. The two men were brought to their knees and glared up at her as she trotted towards them.

"Theodosius and Saxu, nice to see you both again," she teased.

Saxu growled, "this was your doing?!" he got up and tried to attack her but the Ashina soldier grabbed him and kicked him in the gut, immobilizing him. "Burn...in Hell," he choked, gasping for air as he doubled over in agony.

The emperor smirked at the Hun woman, "so you and Attila have teamed up once again, is that right?"

Xena tapped her knee impatiently, "I'm just going along with Valentinian's plan, your highness," she mocked. She looked over to the Ashina men, "tie him up." They grabbed the emperor and drug him off easily since he didn't even bother putting up a fight. One of the soldiers hoisted Saxu up and she held up her hand. "Not him," she smiled and hopped off her horse. Unsheathing her sword the soldiers dropped him back to the ground. "He's _mine_ ," she pointed the sword at his neck and lifted his chin with the end of her blade.

The Nicene General glared up at Xena, "going to kill me?" he smiled.

"Is that what you wish?" she asked and he laughed. A deep frown formed on her mouth and she slit his arm with her sword. He moaned in pain. "You stole my daughter from me and I was not able to give you a _proper_ goodbye," she smiled and stepped closer to him. "Look at me!" she grabbed his chin, forcing him to stare into her eyes.

He spat in her face and she gasped, releasing his face she wiped the saliva off her mouth and nose. He cackled loudly and she rose twirling her sword in her hand, glaring down at the Nicene general. She swung her sword around with a loud cry and thrust the blade straight through his chest. His mouth gaped and he choked on his own blood and reached forward, grabbing her arm. "You will burn in hellfire, pagan," he hissed and she raised an eyebrow, taking her sword out from his body and he fell onto his side. The wound bled out into the dry soil and she scoffed.

"What a mess," she ran her gloved hands along the bloodied blade and turned to see Gabrielle's less than horrified face. She sighed and sheathed her sword. "Sorry about that," she smiled.

Peticus rode in, "the compound is clear, Xena," he said and she nodded.

"Good," she turned and looked at the huge fortress filled with weapons behind her. "Inform Attila on your way back to Ashina that we have conquered Nicaea." He curtly nodded and rode off with his men following behind him.

Gabrielle sighed and saw the place was filled with smoke and corpses everywhere. "So, you're claiming this base, just like you planned when we first came here?"

Xena folded her arms, "it's been a long time, but yes. It is mine and Attila's of course."

"What about Theodosius?" she asked, wondering where the Ashina men have taken the emperor.

The Hun woman took off her gloves and shrugged, "he is not my problem anymore. The Ashina will take care of him, if he makes it that far..." she lend her hand forward, "come with me?" she asked with an inviting smile. Gabrielle took another good look around her and had a hard time ignoring all the death and destruction while Xena was being so eerily calm about it all. Although, she was used to this type of scenery, but Gabrielle definitely wasn't. She took her hand anyway and hopped off the horse, as they walked towards the large fortress.

"I'm really glad that you didn't go into the city to hurt the civilians," Gabrielle said something to at least distract herself from this chaotic scene surrounding her.

Xena smiled, "I said I wouldn't, didn't I? I don't break promises."

* * *

Meanwhile in the back of the fortress Magnus coughed and finally awoke from being stuck under some rubble and debris. He pushed off some the large stone pieces off of him and stood slowly, wiping the ashes off his clothes. Suddenly he heard footsteps and some soft voices.

He ran to the door and peeked through the crack and saw Xena inside the fortress. His eyes widened and heard her speaking to her little blonde friend beside her. " _Once we return to Rome I will tell Valentinian that Theodosius has been taken care of. He is no longer a problem and I will tell Aetius to attack Constantinople on my command, not knowing that Attila will be there_."

Gabrielle frowned, "do you really think that will work?" she asked.

Xena smiled, "oh it _will_ work."

Magnus breathed heavily and he saw an open window and ran for it to make his escape. The emperor was nowhere to be found and now this compound was completely in Xena's hands and she was going to lead Aetius into a trap. He quickly ran towards the field in desperate need to get away from this place –far, far away. He needed to go to Rome to tell Aetius of this plan, but he must do as Xena says. _This will be our secret, Xena._

 **AN: güzel kiz: beautiful girl**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: surprise! okay good luck lol.**

Chapter 26

 _Three Months Later_

Alexandria walked with Anastasia after their class ended to their combat training course and Anastasia watched all of the other girls walk by them and she slowly started slipping away. Alexandria frowned and turned around to see Anastasia going the opposite direction. "Hey!" she cocked her head and the Hun girl smiled at her redheaded friend. "Are you going to skip combat again? This is the third time this week, Ana. This is our last lass before the break."

Ana sighed, "I know, but...I have to go, you know," she shrugged her shoulder casually.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "you've been going to see your prince boy almost every day for the last few months."

"I like spending time with him and I never get to see him. And tomorrow I leave with my uncle to see my mother in Rome." Ana's cheeks reddened and Alexandria chuckled, shaking her head.

" _Spending_ _time_ with him? More like you've been having sex with him for the past three months!" she said loudly and Ana's eyes widened and she covered her mouth while Alexandria kept laughing.

"Nobody can know about that," Ana hissed and uncovered her friend's mouth. "I will probably never get to see him again. You understand that don't you?" she asked with pleading eyes and redhead sighed heavily. "I'll see you later, okay?" she smiled and ran off down the road. Alexandria rolled her eyes and kept walking towards the training area to catch up with the rest of the girls.

* * *

Anastasia waltzed into Ellac's temporary villa and smiled seeing him in the atrium sitting by himself. She ran up behind him and covered his eyes playfully. "I spy a lonely prince," she smiled and he sighed, grabbing her hand.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously and her smile disappeared and she came to sit beside him. She peered down at the parchment in his hands. "I was supposed to be back in Aquincicum last month," he smirked, "but I will be leaving tonight and..." he sighed heavily and she grabbed his hand tightly. "My father has found someone for me to...marry," he muttered.

She stood up, irate and folded her arms. "What?! You're getting married? Did you know about this the whole time we were together?!" she yelled and he blinked, avoided eye contact.

"I'm sorry Anastasia, but my father wants me to get married by the time I turn sixteen," he saw her begin to pace around and the more he looked at her, the more she reminded him of Xena. Her temper had gotten so terrible since she grew older, much like her mother's and she even had the same facial expressions as her, which was never a good thing to behold. He always liked Xena when she wasn't in warrior mode, she was very nice to him and his younger brothers, but when she was angry or flustered, she was probably the worst person to be around.

"So, what was I? Your practice girl?" Ana placed her hands on her wide hips and Ellac shook his head vigorously. "I had sex with you! And now you're going to marry some stranger that doesn't know you at all! Where is she from? Onogur? Akitiziri?"

Ellac sighed and stood, towering over her. "I don't know," he grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. "I love you a lot, Anastasia, but I can't disobey my father. This marriage is political, you understand don't you?"

She frowned and pushed him away, "no, I _don't_ understand," she grabbed her school bag and stormed out of the atrium.

He gasped, "Ana! Wait!" he called out but she was already to the door.

"Don't talk to me," she left the villa and marched off, arms folded and teary eyes.

* * *

Xander was packing a few things for their trip to Rome tomorrow on the horses outside and saw Anastasia walking briskly to the villa. He smiled, "Anastasia, are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked and she brushed right passed him. Frowning he turned and saw her storm inside. "Okay..."

He walked inside and heard the door slam upstairs. He cringed and ran up the stairs, then knocked on her door. "Are you alright?" he asked and received no answer. He opened the door and saw his niece curled up on her bed, sobbing silently to herself. His eyes widened and he came to sit beside her. "Why are you so upset?"

She sniffled and wiped her tear stained cheeks. "I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

Xander suddenly felt incredibly awkward trying to talk to a teenage girl. Xena was bad enough at this age, but he normally didn't talk to her about her problems. He also didn't have any children of his own so he didn't know how to exactly relate to her at all. "Something...happen at school?" he lamely attempted to find a solution to whatever was bothering her.

She shook her head, "no."

"Alright, well..." he tapped his fingers on his knees awkwardly. "I really wish your mother was here," he sighed.

Anastasia sat up and wiped her nose with the backside of her hand. "Can we leave tonight?"

He stuttered, " _tonight_? Why are you in such a hurry to leave all of a sudden?"

She shrugged, "I just want to see my mother and get out of this place. Please?" she begged, grabbing his hands and he smiled, nodding his head.

"Okay, but we'll have to leave soon in order to catch the next ship to Rome." He saw a big smile on her face and she got off the bed and began taking all of her gowns out her chest and stuffing them in her bag. He raised an eyebrow, "maybe you should change into something else before we arrive in Rome..." he suggested as he looked at the rather revealing white strapless gown she was wearing at the moment.

Ana frowned, "I like _this_ dress," she closed the chest and folded the dresses and stuffed them in her school bag. As she kept folding her clothes he rubbed the back of his neck and kept wondering what his sister's face was going to look like once she saw her daughter dressed like this. She would never wear something like this back home, Xena would forbid it, but here in Athens, this was the fashion. And he believed he was going to be blamed because he was the one who gave her the money to buy all of these gowns in the first place and he didn't bother going with her either.

* * *

Flavius Aetius met Magnus in an alcove outside the city of Rome and looked around to make sure that nobody was near to hear them. He slipped the black hood off his head and saw Magnus sitting by a tree, scoring an apple. "What did you hear, Aetius?" he asked.

The blonde commander frowned, "nothing. Xena has been lounging in her villa like a queen. Are you sure she is going to ask me to attack Constantinople?"

Magnus stood and bit into an apple slice, "of course she is. I heard her say it back in Nicaea!"

Aetius seemed skeptical only because Xena had not done anything in the last few months except suck up to Valentinian. She said that Theodosius has been taken care of, though she was not going to admit where he went, because she claimed that she had no idea where he was taken when she went to Nicaea. It seemed that Xena either understood how to play the politics game or that Magnus was insane and that he heard wrong.

"I don't know Magnus. You are sure that Attila is in Constantinople?"

Magnus scoffed, "of course I'm sure! How else did the Persian king die? He certainly didn't decapitate himself. Xena is working with Attila, I know she is. Why else would she attack Nicaea? Valentinian's original plan was to merge the two empires but he is such an imbecile that he doesn't realize that his entire empire is crumbling before his eyes due to his cunt of a general!" he growled.

Aetius smirked, "she is quite good at what she does, isn't she?" he folded his arms and received a not-so-cheery glare from his friend. "If she does ask me to attack Constantinople, knowing Attila is there...she will be sending me on a suicide mission."

Nodding, Magnus added, "yes, but you have the upper hand. Just do as she says and don't make it noticeable that you know about her plans. She is very smart and can see right through people," he pointed his knife towards Aetius' throat. "Or you'll be dead," he smiled eerily and bit into the fruit. "I'll be there to help you. My men retreated from Constantinople once I sent the word out that Attila was there. I do believe he is still in the city, but his wife has turned into some kind of monster."

Aetius raised an eyebrow, "Kreka?" he couldn't believe that.

Magnus spit out the core of the apple, licking his lips, "she is just as crazy as Xena. If you find her, I want you to kill her. She's in Nicaea last I heard."

The commander shook his head, "where exactly are you getting this information from?" he asked, dreading to know what might come of this. He only feared the consequences of Magnus' actions.

The dark haired ex-commander grinned, "I have a few spies lurking around. They report back to me when necessary," he sighed and tucked the knife in his cloak. "I have to go, but we will meet again, soon," he pulled the hood over his head and walked off deep in the forest.

* * *

Gabrielle sat underneath the shade under a tree in the courtyard behind the villa, admiring Xena sparring by herself. She sat back and smiled as Xena twirled around gracefully, swinging her sword, slicing through midair like there was an enemy in front of her. The blade's swishing sounds cut in the silent thick air as Xena kept slashing her sword and thrusting it forward.

Over the last few months she noticed that Xena was a lot more calm than she had ever been since she met her. All of her plans were coming together and she was relieved, Gabrielle supposed, that Attila agreed to side her with again and also had deceived the Romans with no questions asked. She decided to lay off from attacking Constantinople so Valentinian wouldn't become too suspicious. Though, the emperor had left Rome and stationed himself in Ravenna, a nearby city. He had grown to hate Rome ever since his empire was crumbling and was soon to be made a mockery of.

The Pope had more authority in Rome than Valentinian these days and Xena wondered if his mother made him relocate to Ravenna to save his pride and reputation. He really was a terrible emperor. She also wondered what life would have been like if she had lived in a different time with a more powerful Roman emperor like Julius Caesar, or Gaius Octavian Caesar or even Nero and Caligula. They were very good emperors, very violent, but at least they weren't made fun of like Valentinian.

Xena sighed and walked over to Gabrielle, and set her sword down, splashing water in her face. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?" she asked and wiped her face with a dry cloth.

Gabrielle smiled, "sometimes I learn more by observation plus...I like watching you. You move like a dancer when you fight. It's really enjoyable," she said and Xena threw the cloth at her playfully.

"A dancer huh?" Xena picked up her sword and rested the hilt on her shoulder. "Never heard that one before, but...I'll take it as a compliment coming from you," she winked and sauntered off into the training grounds again.

"You're in a good mood," Gabrielle noticed.

Xena swung her sword behind her and spread her legs apart, steadying her herself, getting the proper balance. "Anastasia is coming to visit, of course I'm in a good mood," she smiled and thrust her sword forward.

Gabrielle smiled, figuring that's one of the reasons why she was in such a good mood. "I'm sure she will be very happy to see you. That was really nice of Xander to watch over her while she attends school."

Xena sighed and lowered her sword, "yes it was. I regret not keeping in contact with my brothers after all this time."

The blonde nodded, knowing that must have hurt Xena a lot when she left her home to go join a group of people she had never met, but ultimately she chose to do that. She chose to leave her family behind and start a new life with people from a different culture and lifestyle. "Maybe you could get in contact with your younger brothers. They might be glad to hear from you."

"I don't think they want to see me, Gabrielle," Xena scoffed, "especially after everything I've done. They may not be close to me, but know about me and the things I do."

"You never know, Xena. People change."

Xena smirked, "I don't think having a warlord as a sister is a good thing to keep in your family," she sheathed her sword and grabbed Gabrielle's hand, "I'm bored from this, let's go inside. I had Attila send over a few outfits for Anastasia and...some for you," she had a sly smile and Gabrielle's eyes widened.

* * *

Inside Xena's room she opened the large chest that was sent from Aquincicum. She pulled out a long red and gold gown with a matching veil. Gabrielle sat down in a chair, waiting for Xena to show her expensive clothes. "What do you think of this? Will she like it?"

Gabrielle's mouth gaped and she stood, touching the silky fabric in between her fingers. "It is very beautiful. She will love it!" she smiled and Xena nodded, setting the gown on the bed then pulled out a light blue long sleeved dress with silver lining.

"And this is for you. Kreka picked it out for you," Xena presented the gown and saw Gabrielle shaking her head. "You don't like it?" she frowned confusedly.

The blonde smiled, "no, no! It's gorgeous but Xena...I can't accept this."

Xena turned Gabrielle towards the mirror and placed the gown against her body. "It's a gift from me and in _my_ culture, it is very rude to turn down a gift..." she whispered in her ear and Gabrielle sighed, brushing her hand along the gown. She grabbed the veil and draped it over Gabrielle's blonde head, pulling her hair back and clipping it with the veil's barrettes. "Güzel sarışın kiz."

Gabrielle turned around and gave her a bemused look, "and what does that mean exactly?"

Xena shrugged her shoulder, "pretty blonde girl," she smiled, "roughly," she stepped back and adjusted the veil to cover her shoulders and breasts. "So will you accept the gift?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, "well...I wouldn't want to be rude and insult your culture," she teased and turned to look at her reflection again and she felt so unlike herself in this veil and even the gown was beautiful, but it was definitely not Greek at all. "Thank you, Xena, it's really nice but...I don't have anything to give you."

Xena folded her arms, "I don't need any gifts. I have everything I want."

Gabrielle smiled, blushing a bit then walked over and kissed Xena's cheek. "I'd like to see more of this side of you."

"I'll try my best," Xena winked and Gabrielle playfully hit her shoulder. "What was that for?!" Xena rubbed her shoulder.

"Just because," Gabrielle chuckled and Xena rolled her eyes teasingly. "You know...I like you a lot for some strange reason," she said and saw Xena cock her head to the side. Hinting at a smile she continued, "we're two opposite people. People like us don't mix. We're like oil and vinegar."

Xena shied away, "but oil and vinegar go so well _together_ ," she sat on her bed, crossing one leg over the other.

"Only if you shake up the bottle first," Gabrielle smirked then looked into Xena's eyes and for once they weren't hard and filled with malice or wild like she normally saw them as, but they were warm and even a bit timid. She came and sat next to Xena on her bed and grabbed her hand, kissing it softly. "Would you...be comfortable with not being friends anymore?"

Xena's eyes lit up but then she composed herself, retaining her emotions. "If that's what you want..."

Gabrielle nodded, feeling Xena's tension radiating off of her. She smiled, "and how do you say _courtship_ in your language?" she asked curiously.

Xena grinned shyly, "kur," she said in a soft voice.

The blonde tapped her chin and then asked another question, "and how do you say _companion_?"

The warrior's smile widened, "arkadaş."

"What a weird language," Gabrielle observed and then smiled, giving her attention back to the raven haired warrior sitting beside, who looked very anxious all of a sudden. "Instead of...being friends, would you allow me to court you instead?" she hoped, "I don't want to jump into anything and ruin what we have so far and it's just that –"

Xena put a finger to Gabrielle's mouth, stopping her from speaking further. "Yes, Gabrielle. Stop talking so much, you're ruining the moment," she teased.

Gabrielle blushed, "sorry, I do that a lot. It's just who I am –talking a lot you know."

"I know," Xena answered, "and it's annoying," she laughed lightly, "but it's who you are...so, I can live with it."

Gabrielle's eyes beamed and her smile grew as soon as Xena agreed, and then hugged her warmly. Xena's eyes widened not quite expecting that, she gently pushed her away. "Too much?" she hoped not.

"You just caught me off guard," Xena smiled, "but you keep me surprised." She stood and grabbed Gabrielle's new dress. "You are going to try this on aren't you?" she smiled. Gabrielle grabbed the gown and still felt a bit apprehensive about accepting the dress, but it didn't seem like she had a choice now.

* * *

A few days later Gabrielle peered from the behind the curtains on a balcony in Xena's room and saw Anastasia riding in on a horse with Xander behind her. Smiling she turned, "Xena, she is here!"

Xena ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her long black sleeves on her dress. Gabrielle grabbed her hand, forcing her out of the chair. "You look fine," she drug her out of the room and Xena could barely keep up with her as they trailed down the hallway.

Outside Anastasia hopped off the horse and looked at the large villa. "This is very nice," she observed and Xander tied down the horses and slung a few bags over his shoulders.

"It looks like your mother has done well for herself..." he lifted his head and saw his sister walking down the stairs and he smiled at her. "And speaking of your mother."

Xena smiled as soon as she saw her daughter and ran after her, embracing her warmly. Anastasia choked and felt her lungs become restricted with air. "Mom..." she begged, "I can't breathe, please..." she said and Xena released her then touched her face and her long hair.

"You look...beautiful," she kissed her forehead and grabbed her hands, taking a step back and frowned, looking at what her daughter was wearing. "And you've bought yourself...a new wardrobe," she nervously smiled.

Anastasia sighed, "everyone wears this in Greece, mother."

Xena couldn't stop looking at the strapless green dress she was wearing, exposing her shoulders and showed quite a lot of cleavage for a woman her age. "I see..." she peered over at Gabrielle and saw her shaking her head curtly. "Well...it's very _nice_ ," she said through a clenched smile, trying her best not to say anything insulting or hurt her daughter's feelings, but that dress...was an absolute no-go. "I cleared my entire day just for you, so we can do whatever you want," she smiled.

Anastasia nodded, enjoying seeing her mother's enthusiasm. She didn't think she'd ever seen her mother so happy and overjoyed in her life. "Great, just um...let me get my things first and we can talk about this later?" she said and took her bag off of Xander's shoulder.

Gabrielle stepped in, "I can show you to your room," she offered and Ana smiled and followed her inside.

Xander sighed and looked over at his sister, "are you wearing a _dress_?" he looked at the tight black gown she was wearing and he didn't think he'd ever see her in a dress again especially the life she lead now.

Xena frowned, "thank you for taking care of her. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

He bit his bottom lip and the two walked together inside the villa. "Well, she can be difficult to deal with, just like you," he teased and she rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs. "What? Am I wrong?"

* * *

Gabrielle showed Anastasia her room for the time being and began unpacking her clothes for her. Anastasia wandered around the room and it was beautiful to say the least, definitely bigger than her room in Athens and certainly bigger than the yurt she lived in Pannonia. "Gabrielle..." she began. Gabrielle hummed and kept pulling out a lot of the same gowns onto the bed and knew Xena wasn't going to like that at all. She already hated the dress that Anastasia wore. "I don't want to go back to the academy when this break is over."

She stopped unpacking and frowned, "why not? I thought you liked it there?"

Ana sighed and sat on the bed, "I do but...I just don't think it's a good idea anymore. Don't get me wrong I really like Greece, but I think I should stay here with my mother."

Gabrielle sat beside her on the bed, brushing her long hair away from her face. "Did something happen in Greece? From your letters you seemed to enjoy it a lot there."

"I do, I mean I did! But it's just...I feel like it'll be too much for me to handle when I go back so I'd rather just stay here," she said with pleading eyes.

Sighing, Gabrielle continued, "I don't think your mother is going to be very happy to hear that. She only wants the best for you, you know that right?"

"Yes, but –"

Xena walked in and saw Anastasia talking with Gabrielle and then their conversation ceased immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked and her daughter shook her head, standing up with a weak smile.

"Nothing, it's nothing. So, what are we going to do today?" she asked eagerly to get away from the subject.

Xena eyed her daughter and touched her face, "you're pale. Are you sure you're alright?"

Ana slapped her hand away from her face, "I'm fine, really! Stop worrying over me," she begged and Xena nodded, though remained skeptical. "Can we go riding? I haven't ridden a horse for fun in a long time."

Her mother smiled, "sure." And with that Anastasia left her side and immediately went outside to the stables to find a horse. Xena frowned, folding her arms and turned to Gabrielle. "What were you two talking about?"

Gabrielle sighed, "she told me she doesn't want to go back to school anymore."

This came as a shock to Xena and her mouth gaped, "what? Why?"

The blonde shrugged, "she didn't tell me, but Xena, don't say anything about this to her. The last thing she needs is to be interrogated on her first day back with you."

Xena groaned inwardly, "fine, but I will talk to her about this eventually."

* * *

An hour later Xena sat under the shade outside with Xander sitting next to her. Anastasia was off riding one of Xena's horses and Gabrielle was also riding with her in the open field. Xena frowned and tapped her fingers on her knee impatiently as she watched her daughter riding, enjoying herself.

Xander peered over and noticed Xena was not admiring her daughter, but questioning everything. He could tell that she was analyzing. "Xena, what's on your mind?"

She snapped out of her daze and looked over at her brother, "Anastasia told Gabrielle that she doesn't want to back to Greece to study anymore."

He frowned, "that's odd. She is one of the best students in her class," she rubbed his chin and looked at Gabrielle riding behind Anastasia, smiling and laughing together. "She came home very upset the day before we were supposed to leave, but she didn't tell me why she was so upset."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "interesting," she turned and saw her daughter slow down on the horse and frowned as she saw her lean over and then fall off the horse onto the grassy field. Her eyes widened and she stood up immediately as did her brother.

Gabrielle saw Anastasia fall off the horse and she trotted over to her and dismounted the horse. She knelt down beside her and rolled her over onto her back, patting her cheek lightly. "Anastasia!" she shook her body but she was not responding at all.

Xander came running forward with Xena behind him. He knelt down and pat her cheeks several times. He sighed, "she's passed out," he lifted her in his arms and Xena finally caught up to them and saw her daughter's limp body in his arms.

She touched her daughter's face and instant panic set in. "What's wrong with her?" she asked as her heart raced seeing the unresponsiveness of her daughter.

"She passed out," Xander said and began walking back to the villa, "I'll take her to her room."

Gabrielle buried her face in her hands and saw Xena was frozen, unable to move. She grabbed her shoulder, "I will go get the physician. He doesn't live far from here," she said and still Xena refused to move. "You should go be with her," she urged, slightly pushing her forward, "Xena!" finally she snapped and broke out of her spell and began walking back to the villa. Shaking her head, Gabrielle ran to her horse and went to find Rome's physician that lived down the road.

* * *

A half hour later the physician came and he asked for everyone to leave while he checked Anastasia over. Xena and Gabrielle waited outside the room sitting on a bench and Xena was pacing back and forth while Gabrielle was getting nauseous just looking at her. "Can you stop doing that?" she asked nicely.

Xena frowned, "what is taking him so long?!" she kept pacing faster and faster the longer she had to wait for this doctor to diagnose her daughter.

Gabrielle hung her head in between her knees, "sometimes these things take a long time. We just have to be patient."

"I'm done with being patient!" Xena head for the door and then suddenly the doctor opened the door and he blinked, staring up at her. She stepped away and Gabrielle stood to come by her side. "What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

He smiled, closing the door and wiped his hand on a damp cloth. "She is fine, just a little dehydrated. I suggest she stay in bed for the next few days to rest." He saw some relief on her face and tucked the cloth into his vest. "But I'd like to monitor her condition in the next few weeks."

Xena frowned, not liking the sound of that. "What do you mean? I thought you said she was fine?"

The physician sighed heavily, "she is but...considering that she is carrying a child, I'd like to keep an eye on her."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and then Xena started laughing. "My daughter is not pregnant."

He avoided eye contact with her, "she is pregnant," he repeated and Xena's smile disappeared and grabbed the man by his throat and slammed him against the wall. He choked as her grip tightened around his throat.

"You're insane! My daughter is not pregnant, it is impossible!" she growled and his face began to redden as her grip didn't lighten. Gabrielle grabbed her arm, trying to pull her off, but she pushed her aside.

"She is...too far along for it to be...impossible," he choked and Xena let go of his throat and he coughed, clutching to his throat.

Xena stepped away and clenched her fists, not quite sure how to feel at all. "H-how...far along is she?" she asked in a quiet voice, unable to stop fidgeting with her hands beside her body.

He looked at her nervously and she awaited his response. "Approximately four months. She is a little on the thin side, so I recommend she eat more and I'll come back in a few weeks to check on her," he cleared his throat and walked off, desperate to get away from her.

Gabrielle looked at Xena and she could immediately tell she was furious. She touched her shoulder, "Xena, are you okay?"

Xena slapped Gabrielle's hand away from her, "don't touch me," she hissed.

"It's okay to be upset, but don't yell at her...it's just going to make it worse..." Gabrielle stepped closer and Xena turned and walked off. "Xena?" she called out and saw her round the corner. She sighed, folding her arms and decided to go talk to Anastasia while Xena went off by herself.

Opening the door she saw Anastasia on her side, crying softly and she quietly closed the door and approached the bed. She touched her hip, "hey there," she smiled and the teenager only cried more.

"She...hates me, doesn't she?" Ana wiped her cheeks and clutched the sheets close to her body.

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "no, your mother doesn't hate you. She could never hate you."

Anastasia sniffled and turned over on her other side, facing Gabrielle. "But I can't undo what I did..."

"It'll be alright, don't worry," she tried to make her feel better although Anastasia kept sobbing and she realized there was obviously more going on than just this.

"Ellac...is getting married to a girl..." Ana said in between sobs and breathed out heavily.

Gabrielle's eyes widened, "oh boy..." she muttered. She knew that Ellac was Attila's eldest son and now Anastasia was carrying his a child –a royal child and he is going to marry someone else. Obviously, the girl loved the Hun prince, but she couldn't do anything about the marriage, unless maybe, hopefully, Xena might be able to do something. "Did you...know that you..were pregnant before you came here?" she asked.

Anastasia stayed quiet and shrugged her shoulder and her sobs slowly stopped as her breathing slowed down as well, relaxing a bit more. "Will my mother ever talk to me again?"

Gabrielle smiled, "of course she will, she's just in shock." She ran her fingers through the girl's long dark hair. "She loves you, you know that. So...you should probably eat something." She suggested.

The girl cringed, "I am not hungry right now," she cuddled underneath the blankets.

"Well, how about some broth? That should be easy for you to stomach," Gabrielle pat her hip and Anastasia smiled softly, rubbing her nose.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: family is important ;)**

Chapter 27

After Gabrielle spent the entire rest of the day with Anastasia she thought she should go find Xena since she wandered off by herself earlier. Treading down the halls, she looked through each room she passed by and didn't find her anywhere. She grew more and more frustrated as she went on this goose chase to find Xena.

She found Xander in the hallway sitting by himself, toying with one of his daggers. She approached him, "have you seen Xena?"

He shook his head, "no," he saw Gabrielle hastily walking down the hall, "Gabrielle!" she turned and halted in her step, "is Anastasia okay?" he asked.

Gabrielle lowered her eyes, not quite sure whether to tell him to truth or not, but she figured that'd be a job for his sister to do. "She'll be alright," showing a weak smile she turned back and head down the hall.

A few minutes later she passed by the prayer room that was hidden in a corner of the villa and saw Xena sitting by herself on a bench at the back of the room surrounded by tall lit candles, staring off in the dark. Taking in a deep breath she knocked on the wall and Xena didn't even budge or move a muscle. "I...I've been looking for you everywhere..." she stepped inside and sighed. "Can I sit with you?" she asked and Xena's silence made her comfortable, but she sat down on the bench with her anyway.

Xena was lost and in a daze, unable to process what happened earlier today. She had been sitting in this room the entire day by herself, staring at the crucifix on the wall, lost and confused. Meanwhile, Gabrielle anxiously fidgeted with her fingers in her lap and Xena was so eerily still that Gabrielle almost wanted to hear something –a scream, a yelling fest or even a fit, but there were crickets.

"You're scaring me a little bit," Gabrielle smiled nervously and Xena blinked, still staring off in the distance. "Are you going to say anything?" she frowned, now concerned for Xena's sanity at this point with her lack of voice.

"Nope," Xena finally spoke.

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, "she thinks that you hate her."

Xena turned her head around with sadness in her eyes, "I don't hate my own daughter."

"Well...that's not what _she_ thinks," Gabrielle quirked her mouth to the side. "Look, sometimes this happens Xena and you can't really do anything about it except support her because she's really scared and she's scared of _you_."

That disheartened Xena once she heard that. She didn't want Anastasia to be scared of her, but at the same time, she didn't know how to talk to her daughter about this either. She had to walk away from the situation earlier because as Gabrielle said, she said not to yell at her, and Xena definitely wanted to yell at her daughter at the moment, so she chose to walk away to think for herself and have time alone.

"I don't want her to be scared of me..." Xena's eyes filled with tears and Gabrielle nearly gasped aloud seeing Xena on the verge of crying. "I don't know what to do!"

Gabrielle wrapped her arm around her raven haired companion, "I think...you should be a mother to your daughter. She needs your help and your support."

Xena frowned, "my fifteen year old daughter is pregnant. I should be happy about this?" she asked with sincerity.

Gabrielle smiled, "I understand that you're upset but the fact is that your daughter is having a baby and you need to help her. And besides, she's carrying _your_ grandchild," she teased, leaning into her and Xena sighed with a slight eye roll.

"I'm too young to be a grandmother," Xena folded her arms and Gabrielle gave her a warm side hug.

"Just go talk to her," Gabrielle urged her warrior companion and Xena nodded then stood slowly. Gabrielle decided to let Xena be alone with her daughter since she spent basically the entire day with her while Xena was off secluded in the corner of the villa's prayer room.

* * *

Xena stormed down the hallway and saw Xander sitting on a bench in the hall and she stopped and he lifted her eyes staring at his irate sister. She glared at him, and balled up her fists. "I'll deal with you later," she growled and left to go to her daughter's room.

Stepping inside the bedroom she saw Anastasia laying on her side, facing the wall. She took in a deep breath and closed the door behind her. Anastasia didn't even budge and Xena thought that she might be asleep. Inching closer she rounded the large bed post and indeed, her daughter was wide awake, staring out the window at the dark sky mindlessly. She didn't even acknowledge her mother's existence, much like when Gabrielle found Xena in the prayer room. She was silent.

Xena sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand over her daughter's head. "How do you feel?"

Anastasia clutched the sheets to her body, now feeling incredibly self conscious. "You aren't here to yell at me?"

Xena smiled, "no I'm not going to yell at you," she laid down next her daughter, "move over," she teased and Anastasia scooted over and brought the blankets up, covering up half of her face.

Silence passed between the two and Anastasia peered up at her mother and saw she was incredibly distracted and not even paying attention to her that much. She was elsewhere in her mind, which was reasonable, she supposed. "Mom," she whispered and Xena looked at her with warm eyes. "Ellac is the father," she blurted out.

Xena's eyes widened and she felt her heart racing as soon as her daughter said that. At that very moment she wanted to yell at her, and tell her how foolish she was for even having sex in the first place, but having sex with Attila's son and now she's carrying his child? She held her breath and tapped her fingers generously on her thigh as she bit her tongue trying to remember what Gabrielle told her earlier. Be supportive, she reminded herself.

Anastasia felt her mother's anger rising within her and she began to whimper softly. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Xena snapped out of her daze and completely disregarded her daughter's feelings and ran her fingers through her daughter's long hair.

"Don't be sorry," she pulled Anastasia close to her and kissed her forehead. "It looks like I will have to make a visit to the Hun prince in Aquincicum."

The teenager's eyes grew in fear, "you...you aren't going to kill him are you?" she feared for the wost.

Xena smirked, "no, I need him alive."

"Can I come with you?" Anastasia asked in the sweetest voice possible and her mother glared at her with her steely eyes and slowly, she sunk down in the pillow.

"I think you've done enough," she peered down at her daughter's stomach and Anastasia shied away, curling her legs close to her body. Sighing, she glanced around the room trying to change the subject. "Did you eat anything?"

Anastasia shook her head and mumbled, "no..."

Xena hummed to herself and grabbed the bowl of broth that was on the bedside table that she guessed that Gabrielle brought for her but didn't even bother to drink it. She pushed the bowl to her daughter's mouth, "drink this," she commanded and Anastasia frowned, sitting up slowly. "Please?" she smiled softly.

Her daughter sighed and tipped the bowl to her mouth and sipped some of the broth that had gone cold since it was brought to her. "Do I really have to drink this?"

"Yes, you do," Xena pushed the bowl closer to Ana's mouth and she sighed heavily staring at the broth. "It's good for you _and_...your baby," she sighed, just saying that made her feel so strange and everything about it hadn't really sunk in at all. But she had to realize that she couldn't do anything about this, like Gabrielle said.

Anastasia finished drinking the broth more for her mother's sake than anything and wiped her mouth, coughing lightly. "Thank you for...being so nice to me."

Xena smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek, "I love you no matter what." She finally saw a smile on her daughter's face which made her feel so much better about herself and it turns out that listening to Gabrielle was the right thing to do and not yelling or getting angry was the key to relate to her daughter. "But I want one thing from you," she poked her daughter's shoulder. "I want you to continue your studies with Gabrielle, here, at home with me."

Anastasia nodded, "I can do that," she agreed and saw her mother relax a bit. "Will I...ever see Ellac again?"

Xena furrowed her eyebrows and then turned to see her young daughter's eyes pleading, begging, she groaned lowly, "we'll see." She hugged her and kissed her cheek, "you should get some rest. I have something I need to do," she got off the bed and left the bedroom.

* * *

Marching down the hallway in her tight black dress she approached her brother and he stood, nervously looking at her. She frowned deeply and then clocked him in the jaw. He gasped and tumbled into the wall beside him. "What the hell?!" he yelled at his sister and rubbed his throbbing jaw.

Xena pushed him against the wall, pinning his arms back, forcing her body against his. "My daughter is pregnant!" she hissed and saw his eyes widen then she smiled eerily, inching closer to his face. "Oh yes, her belly swells with the Hun prince's seed. What am I supposed to do about that?" she whispered and felt his warm breath against her cheek, fear coursing through his body and his heart racing against her chest. "I asked you to keep an eye on her and you couldn't even do one... _simple_...task."

Xander pushed his sister off of his body and she raised her hand, then he grabbed her wrist firmly. "I didn't know! I can't chain her to the bed, Xena! She's not a prisoner!"

She groaned, "I trusted you! She is fifteen years old! She is a child!"

"I..." he sighed, feeling defeated and let go of her wrist. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I can't do anything to change what happened."

Xena folded her arms, "you're right about that."

"Can I do anything...please, Xena," he pleaded and she frowned, her eyes roaming around the area. He grew more impatient as her silence invited his nerves to overcome his mind and body.

She titled her chin, "you can come with me to Aquincicum to meet with Attila to discuss...this _situation_ ," she grumbled.

He nodded, "anything, Xena," his head hung low and she raised an eyebrow and walked off briskly to her room.

* * *

Xena walked out of the conference room a few days after finding out her daughter was pregnant, she was tired of dealing with Aetius and his conferences. She had other plans in mind later down the road which she would assign the commander to, but for now, she had to deal with her family situation.

Aetius followed Xena down the hallway she groaned, "Aetius, I don't have time to talk to you. You bored me for two hours and now I have to go," she rounded the corner and he continued to follow her.

"But Xena, we need to discuss Constantinople. With Theodosius missing we need to survey the city and guard it," he smiled as he trailed behind her, knowing he was definitely getting on her nerves.

She halted and swiftly turned, "we will deal with Constantinople when I get back from my trip," she gave him a tight smile. "Okay?" she pressed.

He folded his arms, "and where exactly are you traveling to, Xena?" he honestly wanted to know just so he could have the upper hand on her even more than he already did.

Xena frowned, growing more and more irritated with this man. "It's none of your business," she walked out of the Roman palace and head for her horse. She asked Gabrielle to stay at the villa with Anastasia this time so she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Gabrielle sat in a chair beside Anastasia as she lay in bed with parchment laid out across the entire bed. She tapped her quill against her cheek and corrected the mistakes on Anastasia's writing. Xena asked her to oversee Anastasia's studies while she stayed here because she didn't want her to fall behind just because she wasn't attending school.

Ana nervously looked at her teacher wondering if she did well. "How did I do?" she asked hesitantly.

Gabrielle sighed and circled another misspelled word, "well, you did pretty good minus a couple of spelling mistakes," she smiled and handed the parchment back to Ana. "Good job," she pat the girl's knee and saw a big smile on her lips. "How are you feeling today?"

Ana nodded, "much better, but I'm still...scared," she shyly admitted.

Gabrielle grinned, "I know you are, but your mother is going to help you and so will I."

The teen lowered her eyes, "do you think she will let me see Ellac again?"

Sighing, Gabrielle said, "just trust your mother, that's all you can do." She suggested and Anastasia sighed, wrapping her arms around her slightly swollen belly and felt self conscious about her body constantly now and she hadn't before. "You know, one time, your mother told me she was very scared before she had you."

Anastasia lifted her head and her eyes lit up, "really?" surprised to hear that she felt a bit more relaxed.

"Yes, but she said she was very happy to have you and that your father loved you a lot," Gabrielle winked and Ana smiled softly.

"I wish I could have met him," she knew that her father died before she was born and he never got to meet her but it was always a relief to hear that he loved her even if he never saw her before.

Gabrielle nodded, "I have a feeling he's watching over you and you have your mother with you."

Xena walked in the room and both of them turned to see her waltz in with her black armor with black harem pants and of course, her signature chain linked boots. She smiled as soon as she saw her daughter and came over to the side of the bed and kissed her forehead. Grabbing her hands she bent down beside her, "how are you feeling?"

Ana smiled, "better, mother," she saw the worry in her mother's eyes and that was definitely a look she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"You aren't feeling sick are you?" Xena asked and her daughter shrugged her shoulder. "Anastasia," she grasped her hands firmly, "I want to help you. So, let me," she grinned and the teen daughter nodded her head, feeling a bit embarrassed. "Gabrielle is going to stay here with you while Xander and I go to Aquincicum."

Anastasia understood, "why are you being so nice to me?" she honestly felt her mother was being incredibly understanding about this entire situation and yet, she didn't know why.

Xena grinned, "because... _someone_ told me to support you and that's what I'm going to do," she peered over at Gabrielle and saw a small smile on her small lips. "I would do anything for you and I know I haven't shown that in a long time but you're my daughter and I love you."

The teen blushed, "I love you too."

Xena nodded and kissed her cheek then stood, pointing at Gabrielle, "take care of her for me."

Gabrielle smiled, "of course I will, you don't have to worry," she reassured her and Xena winked then walked off. She got up from the chair and chased after her, grasping her arm. "Xena..." she whispered. "What did Aetius say in the meeting today?" she huddled over in the corner of the room so Anastasia was unable to hear.

Xena eyed her daughter and saw her writing more on the parchment. "He kept asking me about Constantinople," she whispered back, "I suspect that he knows something. He is far too eager to scout the city. Attila informed me that he was in Aquincicum and Kreka is still in Nicaea. After I...discuss this pregnancy issue," she grumbled, "I will tell him about Aetius and his ideas to invade Constantinople."

Gabrielle nodded, "okay, how long will you be gone?" she wondered.

Xena smirked, "two weeks, three weeks at most," she grabbed her hand and kissed it gingerly. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter for me."

"I'd like to think of her as my own daughter," Gabrielle smiled shyly, "plus, I get to teach her and that's one of my passions in life!"

"I know, I know," she sighed heavily, "I am...really glad that you're here right now."

Gabrielle averted her eyes, "and _I'm_ really glad that you are being so supportive of Anastasia. I'm really surprised –you surprise me."

Xena grinned softly, "I've learned that listening is better than acting out, especially towards my own daughter. So..." she sighed, "thank you," she admitted in a shy low voice, almost embarrassed to say it.

"No need to thank me, it's a learning process...for the both of us," she said and Xena nodded. "You should go, I'm sure Xander is waiting for you."

Xander waited outside the bedroom and Xena exited the room, closing the door behind her, she was slightly startled. He smiled, "ready to go?"

She nodded and walked passed him by, "when we get to Aquincicum, make sure I don't kill Attila."

His eyes widened, "wait, are you serious?" she kept hastily treading out of the villa to the horses. "Xena?!"

* * *

In Aquincicum, Attila introduced his eldest son to the young woman that he was going to marry in less than a year. The deal between Attila and Theodosius and his cousin's daughter, Sasha, was obviously shot and there was no way he was going to get Sasha to marry Ellac after he attacked Constantinople. He asked his second younger wife, Kriemhild to find a girl from one of the Hunnic tribes, though he was not specific he forbade anyone from Kreka's tribe, the Ashina, due to obvious reasons and he and Kreka weren't on best speaking terms as of late.

His younger sons, Dengi and Ernak were brought back from Ashina in China for Ellac's courtship ceremony. Attila too had a courtship ceremony when he married Cera, his first wife, and married her after three months of courting the redheaded Hun woman.

Kriemhild was able to find a young woman from Sklaveni. Their tribe bordered the Visigoth territories and most of the people within that tribe were inevitably mixed with Visigoths due to constant border wars for decades. All of the close family of the girl from Sklaveni came to Aquincicum to meet Ellac, Attila, the younger sons and Attila's second wife. Kreka was still in Nicaea per Xena's request, though Attila was sure that she wouldn't have bothered to come anyway.

Inside the Adame both tribes were mingling around, talking with one another and drinking copious amounts of wine. Ellac stood in the corner of the large ballroom in the center of his home and watched all of the guests pass him by, many of them kissing his cheek and greeting him curtly. He nervously smiled and Attila approached his son.

"Why are you so nervous?" Attila smirked, sipping the wine as he watched his younger sons playing with a few of the Sklaveni boys in the middle of the room, completely oblivious to all the adults around them.

Ellac felt his stomach knot up and he downed the wine and set the glass down on a table and adjusted his gold and black vest. "I don't even know what she looks like..."

Attila nodded, "she is very beautiful, trust me," his eyes went back and forth as the Sklaveni women passed by. He leaned in towards his son, "her name is Raya. She is a blonde Hun."

Ellac's heart sank and all he could think about was Anastasia. A blonde wife? Anastasia was the true representation of a Hun girl –dark hair, fair skin and her gorgeous blue stunning eyes –she was definitely the perfect image of her people and to marry a blonde girl he had never met was most worrisome to him. Raya, he repeated in his head, that is not even a Hunnic name, she is probably mixed with the Visigoths bloodline, which were closer to the Franks than to the Huns.

"When will I meet her?" he asked anxiously, suddenly feeling incredibly hot and sweaty.

Attila smiled, "any minute now. She is with her mother getting ready."

Ellac's eyes grew in fear, " _ready_? Ready for what?" he immediately dread the worst.

His father laughed, grabbing his son in for a warm hug, "why are you being like this? I know marrying someone you don't know well is a bit scary, but courting her will help over the year."

Everyone in the room stopped conversing and parted way in the middle to make way for the Hun Prince's potential bride. Raya stepped inside the ballroom with her mother and sister by her side. She wore a dark long sleeved gown and a red veil over her head with chains and coins draped over her pale face.

Attila grabbed Ellac's arm and brought him to the front of the room and now all eyes were on them. Ellac felt like he was about to be given his death sentence, surrounded by all of his friends and family, including people from an entirely different tribe that he didn't even know.

Raya walked down the center of the room with eyes constantly staring at her and she reached Attila and Ellac. She smiled up at the prince and he barely budged. Attila frowned and nudged his son's arm. Ellac cleared his throat and took off the veil from Raya's head, exposing her face. Her brown doe eyes lifted, staring into his light eyes and he held his breath, seeing his fiancée for the first time. She was certainly a pretty girl, soft face, small mouth, narrow long nose and big chocolate brown eyes as well as long strawberry blonde straight hair.

If he were any other guy, he felt like that guy would feel so lucky to be marrying this girl. She was gorgeous, but she wasn't Anastasia. At this moment he felt terrible because he could never fully commit himself to love this girl in less than a year, although his father said this was a political marriage for his future kingship, but at the same time, Attila married Cera, Ellac's mother, and he loved her. He was absolutely heart broken when she died and then soon after married Kreka, also a woman whom he loved a lot and now their love had grown apart in recent years. But now Ellac realized since his father was bored with Kreka, he married another woman, a woman he didn't truly love at all and Kriemhild did not give him any children thus far and probably would be divorced from one another soon enough. Ellac didn't want to be stuck with a woman he didn't love at all for years and then eventually have children in a loveless marriage. It seemed so miserable to him.

He smiled falsely anyway, "you look...very nice," he whispered and Raya lowered her eyes, shy of his compliment.

"Well, well, _well_!" Xena's voice boomed through the room as she made an entrance with her brother behind her. She smiled at everyone and she felt most of the women glaring at her. She stopped in the middle of the ballroom and took off her long black gloves. "What's this? A party? And I was not invited?" she eyed Attila with a playful grin.

Attila raised an eyebrow and stepped down off the dais, "Xena..." he smiled nervously and tried to link arms with her but she pushed him away. Frowning he adjusted his colorful cloak, "I would have invited you of course, but...I thought you might be busy in Rome."

Xena's eyes lit up and she smirked, " _Rome_? Rome is boring, but let's talk about this... _party_ ," she eyed Ellac and saw fear in his eyes and then she noticed a beautiful young blonde girl standing next to him. Her smile widened, "oh, if I'm not mistaken, this looks like...a courtship ceremony," she circled around herself and saw all the guests glaring at her. She focused back on Attila as her smile faded and a menacing frown appeared on her lips, "is it?"

Attila sighed and turned back looking at his frightened son. He had never seen such fear in his son's eyes before, especially around Xena, whom he had known all of his life and always liked her. "Ellac is to marry Raya from Sklaveni."

Xena nodded her head slowly and she picked up a glass from a young servant girl standing in awe. She lifted the glass, " _well_ , that must be _very_ exciting," she smiled, "marriage can be so _complicated_ , but I wouldn't know," she chuckled and the room remained silent. She lifted the glass of wine in the air, "I'd like to make a toast in honor of Ellac and his new _bride_."

Xander stood a few paces behind Xena and hung his head, folding his arms, fearing the worst. His sister was putting on quite a show but it was about to get ugly real fast and he wasn't sure that he was ready for this at all. Why did he agree to this, he kept asking himself?

She raised the glass and Attila eyed her, watching her every move. He knew something wasn't right by Xena coming here unexpectedly. He knew she was going to do something, but what? He saw a certain mirth and malice in her eyes, which worried him. "I'd like to thank you Ellac," she eyed the Hun prince and saw sweat dripping down his forehead, "for impregnating my daughter," she heard gasps and whispers around the room, "oh and _congratulations_ on your new bride," she winked.

Ellac's stomach churned and he suddenly felt extremely nauseous and not to mention Xena's cold stare was not helping at all. Attila grimaced and walked up to Xena and she pulled out her sword, throwing the glass on the ground and pointed the tip of the blade at the king's chest. "How could you make such an accusation like this?!"

Xena furrowed her eyebrows, " _accusation_?" she scoffed, "your _son_ had sex with _my_ daughter and now she is carrying his child. Do I need to give you the details or shall Ellac do the honors for us?" she smirked and turned her head towards the nervous Hun prince. All eyes in the room looked to him and he froze. "Did you _enjoy_ it?" she hissed at the young prince and he swallowed, unable to move. "How was it Ellac? Taking my daughter's virginity away?" she smiled.

Attila frowned and swung his arm forward, swinging close to Xena's face and she took a step back and sliced his arm with her sword. He groaned and saw a large bloody gash on his arm. "Everyone out!" he yelled to the guests and Xena's lip quivered, glaring at the Hun king.

As soon as the room was vacant Attila glared at his son, "is this true?" he asked his nervous son and saw Ellac's head hang in shame. "Oh my God," he rubbed his forehead, anger seeping out of his skin by the second. "How could you do that?! After we discussed your marriage?!"

Xena frowned, "he can speak for himself since he thinks he is man enough to have sex," she smirked and Ellac took in a deep breath, steadying himself and felt a bit dizzy, almost losing his balance.

"I did...sleep with Anastasia," Ellac finally admitted and saw such disappointment in his father's eyes while there was satisfaction in Xena's.

"I sent my daughter away to get an education and she comes back carrying a child, oh but not just _any_ child, a Hun prince's child no less," Xena pointed her sword at Ellac. "If you weren't Attila's son I would slice you into a million pieces," she threatened.

Attila growled, " _enough_!" he yelled and Xena lowered her sword, lifting her chin with a scowl on her face. "We can all settle this without violence," he snapped his head to Xena, " _right_?" he pressed in a terse tone. She rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword, raising her hands to surrender.

"Father, I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't –"

"Be quiet," Attila hissed at his son and Ellac shut his mouth, biting his bottom lip. "We need to discuss marriage arrangements."

Xena's eyes widened, "my daughter is not going to marry _him_!" she scowled at the prince.

"Your daughter is carrying a prince's child, Xena. I will not allow _my_ son's first child to be born out of wedlock," Attila folded his arms.

Ellac looked at two arguing back and forth, "don't I get a say in this?" he asked.

" _No_!" both said in unison and he stumbled back, frightened of them both.

Xena focused back to Attila, "just because she is pregnant doesn't mean she has to marry him," she folded her arms defiantly, "I refuse."

Attila stepped forward, close to Xena's face and both glared at one another, "I am the king of this empire. You are not in charge here, Xena. This is my territory, not yours," he reminded her of her place.

"I don't care if you are king of the world," she smirked, "she is _my_ daughter and she is not marrying _your_ son, end of discussion."

The Hun king's patience was wearing thin with this woman and he groaned inwardly. "Then she will stay here in Aquincicum with me and Ellac. You are welcome to come back."

She laughed, "absolutely not! She stays with me in Rome because that's where I work now."

Ellac frowned and his father and Xena kept going back and forth, arguing among themselves. "I want to help," he interrupted and they both ceased talking.

Xena raised an eyebrow disapprovingly, "I think you've _helped_ enough." She gave a disgusted eye roll and Ellac narrowed his eyes.

"If I am not allowed to marry your daughter, then at least let me see her," he said and Xena smiled eerily. "Please, Xena."

She laughed aloud, "let's get something straight, _boy_ ," she walked forward, coming up the stairs onto the dais, towering over him. "You don't get to decide."

"But it's my baby!" Ellac yelled in her face and she grabbed him by his throat and his eyes popped out of his head and clutched onto her hands.

Attila's jaw dropped, " _Xena_!" he shouted and saw she wasn't letting go and his son's face began to redden. "Xena, stop it!"

She heard Attila and snarled, releasing the prince and he coughed, doubling over, holding onto his father's throne for balance. "Anyone else...and you'd be dead," she whispered and he glanced up at her, rubbing his sore throat.

Attila sighed and Xena stepped off the dais. "You came all this way to tell me this and you don't even want to compromise?"

Compromise. Xena's new favorite word, though it wasn't Gabrielle's favorite word. She realized that compromise wasn't a good way to live through life, but she didn't want to Ellac to marry her daughter just because she was having a baby. She herself never married Borias and still had Anastasia, though she was older, but she remembered when she was pregnant and felt much like Anastasia did –like a child. She was inexperienced and had no idea how to raise a child at all even if she was a mere six years older than her own daughter.

She knew that nobody knew how to raise children from the start, but at fifteen, these two were more like children than adults and had no idea what they were getting themselves into. Then she remembered what Gabrielle told her and that these things happen and that she must deal with it and so far, she hadn't been dealing with it well at all, despite showing support to Anastasia, she also wasn't fair to Ellac, but then again she thought...why should she be?

"I don't want to compromise," Xena said and saw confusion in Attila's eyes. "I can't fix this and neither can you. A marriage isn't going to magically fix this."

"But it would make sense," Attila replied in a more calm voice this time.

Xena frowned, "of course it makes sense, but they are teenagers, Attila! I have a pregnant fifteen year old in Rome right now and this is one thing I cannot fix. This is not a flesh wound that I can heal and then a week later it will be gone. All because your _son_ can't keep it in his pants," she glared at Ellac and his cheek blushed.

Attila rolled his eyes, "you are obviously opposed to marriage, so what do you want to do?"

Ellac spoke for himself, "I want to see her," he said and Xena scoffed audibly. "I love Anastasia and if I can't marry her then...I want to at least be with her."

Xena smirked, "and _what_ are you going to do for her?"

The prince sighed heavily, "help her in any way I can. It's my baby too and she doesn't have to be alone," he folded his arms, standing his ground and Attila wagged his head while Xena continued to glare at him. Both of them had a staring contest with one another and she blinked finally, averting her eyes away.

Xena recalled the moment when she told Borias that she was pregnant and she was definitely more scared than she had ever been in her entire life. She felt alone for the first few months and even debated if she should tell him or not, fearing that he'd leave her alone by herself, but his reaction was the exact opposite. That not only surprised her but also made her feel better about the entire situation knowing that she was not alone and realized that Anastasia probably felt alone, though she had her and Gabrielle, she was indefinitely alone. Xena didn't want her daughter to feel as if she had to go through this alone and she had a feeling that Anastasia knew she was carrying a child long before she came to Rome and was too afraid to tell Ellac, fearing that he'd reject her and leave her, much like Xena felt fifteen years ago.

She didn't wish her daughter to feel the same doubts and misery that she herself felt and at least she had Borias with her the entire time and he was more than supportive of her and Ellac had shown the same reaction, even more so at his age. Sighing loudly she turned to the young prince, "if you come with me, I don't want you two in the same bedroom, _alone_ ," she stressed and saw a smile creep on Ellac's face. "I want Anastasia to continue her studies and you _won't_ get in the way of that."

Ellac nodded his head vigorously, "of course, anything you want, Xena."

Xena rolled her eyes and walked off, seeing her brother casually leaning in the doorway, waiting for her. He grinned and walked beside her. "You're allowing the boy to come with us to Rome?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

She groaned, "my daughter didn't make this baby by herself," as much as she hated to admit it, Ellac was the father and he definitely had a right to be around Anastasia, though she wanted to rip him to shreds, she felt even more proud of herself that she didn't do any more damage to Attila or Ellac during this unexpected visit.

Xander kept smiling, "I'm impressed with you, Xena. You've actually managed to show some compassion," he chuckled and pat her shoulder and walked off.

She stopped in her tracks and once she heard her brother say that word _compassion_ , she was reminded of Gabrielle. She was told by Gabrielle that she lacked compassion towards others and she had it inside her but refused to show it. One couldn't learn how to sympathize and show compassion, they were either born with it or they weren't. She smiled softly, remembering that Gabrielle's words had definitely stuck in her mind even from hundreds of miles away.

* * *

Aetius decided to make a visit to Magnus in the alcove once again and he felt as if he was losing Xena and he wasn't too sure if she was going to ask him to go to Constantinople, especially with her absence for the last week. She was on a trip, but he didn't know where she went and if he could know that, then perhaps that could help him solve this situation.

Magnus smiled, "Aetius, I didn't think you were going to come."

The commander nodded, "well, I'm here and I hope you have some more exciting news than the last time we met."

Magnus agreed, "indeed I do. Attila is back in Aquincicum at the moment but Constantinople is heavily guarded by the Huns. His wife is in Nicaea with the eastern Huns."

Aetius frowned, "and what of Theodosius? Where has he been taken to?"

"Supposedly the Ashina have him in China. I believe that he is still alive. All of my men from Nicaea have relocated to Antioch. Have you heard anything from Xena about the attack yet?" he was desperate to know and he was relying on Xena for most of his information.

Aetius sighed, "Xena is on a trip," he folded his arms, "I am not sure where she went, but perhaps...I should make a visit to her vacant villa."

Magnus smiled sneakily, liking that idea. "Yes, indeed, but not yet. You don't want her to suspect something and you shouldn't go to her villa while she is not there, it will seem as if you are spying are on her."

The commander nodded, "I will make a trip to Ravenna to discuss with Valentinian about what to do with Attila. He is obviously a problem and he has already tried to invade Rome and if it weren't for Pope Leo, he would have attacked mother Rome."

"He has been dormant for awhile but I suspect that he will want to invade Rome and conquer it this time," Magnus stressed.

Aetius agreed that Attila had something up his sleeve and that Xena had to be working for him, it only made sense because Constantinople was taken over by Attila, though Valentinian had no idea what was going on. He was definitely living the clueless emperor life and was completely immature and had no seriousness regarding the danger of the Huns coming into Rome. Valentinian may believe that Attila will stay in Aquincicum for the rest of his life and had no desire to invade the west, but he couldn't be more wrong. Attila was a conqueror and he wanted to expand his empire and Valentinian needed to learn that there were more people that hated Rome and Attila was one of those people especially if Xena is working with him.

"I will make a journey to Ravenna then," Aetius smiled and walked off from the alcove. He wanted to leave as soon as possible and needed to be back in Rome before Xena returned, whenever that might be.

* * *

Over the next few days Xena sat with Attila in his large Adame discussing Constantinople and the future of Rome. It obvious that Attila wanted to expand his empire further into the west. He wanted Visigoth territory, Frank territory and Gaul, but he couldn't have that unless he had Xena by his side and Xena was more than willing to help him conquer those regions.

Xena pointed at the map spread out on the table. "Peticus needs to return Theodosius back to Constantinople in order to fool Aetius. I plan to send him to Constantinople for an attack and I wanted you to be there."

Attila frowned, "and you wanted me to attack him?"

She grinned, "yes but I think he is onto me working with you. He keeps asking me about Constantinople and since I haven't given him an answer he is growing more frustrated by the day."

He rubbed his bearded chin and pointed to Rome on the map, "if Theodosius comes back to Constantinople he is going to warn Aetius about you and me."

Xena nodded, understanding his point entirely. "We will threaten him. He will have his palace back and his empire back for now," she winked and he smiled, shaking his head at this woman. "You will station half your men in the outskirts of Constantinople hidden from Aetius when I send him."

Attila smiled, liking that idea very much. "And where will you be? In Rome?"

"Yes, but when I tell Aetius to attack I will be in Nicaea with Kreka. He will pass through Nicaea before he reaches Constantinople. I'm sure he will be surprised to see me," she tapped her fingernails on the map and Attila sighed heavily.

"I think that's enough strategic warfare for today," he stood and she copied him. He grabbed her hand and both walked out of the large conference room in the back of the Adame. "You were very...upset when you came here a few days ago."

Xena frowned, not really wishing to talk about this again, she had avoided it ever since she came here. "It's going to take me a long time to get used to my daughter having a child of her own."

Attila smiled, "a Hun man claims a woman when she bears his child. Anastasia is Ellac's even if they are not married and you can't change that."

She sighed heavily, "I know that," she was once again reminded of herself and Borias when they were together. They too were not married though she was his and he was hers all because they had a child together."I just...feel like I've failed my daughter."

He raised an eyebrow with a subtle smirk, not quite sure how to take that. He had never really seen Xena show such emotion as that and certainly never blamed herself for anything, even if she was in the wrong. "You didn't fail her, Xena. The only way you will fail her is if you're not there for her."

She shot him a shocked glare, "I would do anything for my daughter."

He nodded and brought her close to him, "I know you would and you have," he sensed that Xena was not convinced at all and was still upset and worried about her daughter and his own son, together, and having a child together. "I think that you will love the baby when it comes," he winked and finally saw a small smile on her lips.

"I already do," she admitted shyly, "after I got over the initial shock of course," she smiled and he laughed softly, admiring her vulnerability.

Attila sighed softly, "you should show this softer side more often, Xena. I haven't seen you like this since you gave birth to Anastasia."

Xena watched Attila walk out of the Adame and thought to herself that Gabrielle was right. She was not soft at all, though Gabrielle believed that she was indeed soft on the inside. She supposed that she refused to show that soft side of her because she didn't want to appear weak in front of her enemies but as Gabrielle said, she could never be weak even if she shows her softer side when she was not being a commander or a conqueror. It seemed that she had a lot to work on herself more than anything and shouldn't act so selfish and angry all the time for the sake of her sanity.

In the middle of the foyer Ellac came inside and as soon as he saw her he panicked and immediately turned the other way, leaving the Adame. She sighed and called out, "Ellac, wait," he paused and slowly turned around, anxious and fear stricken eyes. "I want to talk to you," she wagged her finger and his head hung as he approached her. "I'm allowing you to come back with me to Rome to be with my daughter."

He nodded, straightening himself up as he stared up at the towering woman before him, "I will be there for her in any way I can, I swear."

She smirked and definitely felt his sincerity in his words. "I hope you can live up to that."

Ellac felt extremely nervous and he smiled cheekily, "I won't disappoint you. I will take care of Anastasia and the baby,"

Xena was almost tempted to roll her eyes but she controlled herself and closed her eyes for a brief moment and took in a deep breath. "If you hurt her in _any_ way, I will make you wish I were never born, got it?" she threatened and his smile disappeared and he bobbed his head enthusiastically. "It may be _your_ child inside my daughter, but it's _my_ grandchild. Don't make me regret my decision," she smiled and pat his cheek then walked off.

Ellac's face paled as soon as Xena left and he let out a breathy exhale, feeling incredibly nervous. If he wasn't nervous before, he definitely was nervous now. If he messed up one time he was sure that Xena was going to rip him a new one and he'd probably never hear the end of it from his father.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 28 – _Ghosts of The Past_

Ellac rode on his horse behind Xena and Xander as they casually trotted through a large forest in the outskirts of Italy. He frowned, looking around at the unfamiliar territory since he had never taken this route to Rome before and wondered why Xena had chosen to go this route.

He trotted up beside her and tapped her shoulder and she turned her head towards the prince, "um, why are we taking the long way to Rome?" he asked.

Xena sighed, "because I don't want you to be seen with me," she saw his face contort in confusion and she smiled, "it's for your safety, not mine. It would look rather odd for Attila's son to be around me considering I am not supposed to be allies with your father anymore."

Ellac nodded, still a bit confused, but decided not to question it anymore. He knew that Xena was very skilled in everything she did and he trusted her, just like he always had his entire life. She was always very nice to him and to his younger brothers as well. Since he had been traveling with Xena and her brother for the last few days and she stayed in Aquinicum for the last week, he had a question swimming around in his mind, but didn't know how to ask her about it, fearing that she would become angry or something, especially since she was not in the best of moods when she arrived to his courtship ceremony which was obviously called off by Attila after Xena ruined it all. Though, Ellac didn't really mind that because he didn't want to marry that girl anyway.

"Xena, can I ask you something?" he spoke up and she nodded quietly. "Did you like my mother?"

Xena smiled, "yes I did, she was a very nice woman and very tough. She never let anyone walk all over her, not even your father."

That surprised him and his father never spoke about his mother often, in fact, he never spoke about her at all and Ellac figured that the loss of his mother was really hard for his father and even after so many years, he still loved her a lot even after he death. "Was...she pretty?" he asked, now quite sure that Xena was in a better mood than she was last week, it was safe to ask her these questions.

She nodded, "yes very pretty. You remind me of her, the same kind eyes and smile. Your father was very upset when she died," she sighed and Ellac nodded his head slowly.

"And then he married my stepmother," he frowned and she rolled her eyes.

"Kreka and I never got along and it's probably because she..." Xena trailed off, not sure if she should bring that up with Attila's son and decided to keep that secret between Attila and herself. "Never mind. She is very headstrong and a very jealous woman, let's just put it that way."

Ellac nodded, "I know! She hates me. She treats Dengi and Ernak like they're better than me." He really loved his brothers and never had a problem with them but Kreka really didn't like her sons around him especially when they were growing up together.

Xena raised an eyebrow, "I know you may think that, but she doesn't hate you. She raised you since you were two years old and she is probably hard on you because you will be the next in line for your father's crown, not her sons."

He hadn't really thought of it that way, and Kreka was extremely hard to get along with because she was super stubborn and liked to do things her way and only her way. "Now, she is probably never going to come back to Aquincicum because of my father's new wife," he grumbled with an elaborate eye roll.

She smirked, "your father's new wife isn't that bad, is she?"

Ellac sighed heavily, "she's nice I guess but my brothers don't really like her. She's not very good with children," he smiled sneakily, thinking of all the horrible pranks his younger brothers were going to pull on their new stepmother now that they were staying there for the time being. "He'll probably get tired of her and marry someone else."

Xena pursed her lips, "of course he will," she muttered. They all continued to ride in silence and then she spotted some men in black cloaks riding down the hill outside the forest. Frowning she halted and Xander rode up beside her.

"Who are those men?" Xander whispered to his sister.

"I don't know," she squinted her eyes and threw her cloak's hood over her head, "stay here with Ellac. I'm going down there," she rode off and Ellac trotted up to Xander as he watched Xena ride off by herself.

"Where is she going?!" the prince asked, eager to know he leaned forward on the horse and saw Xena riding after some hooded men on horses. "Who are they?"

Xander rolled her eyes, "I don't know, but she wants us to stay here and that's what we're going to do," he said firmly and Ellac frowned.

The teen prince smirked and he yanked on the reins and rode off down the hill, following Xena. Xander gasped, "Ellac!" he yelled and cursed to himself, "little shit," he mumbled and rode after the Hun prince.

* * *

Xena rode behind the hooded men and then wrapped the black scarf on her neck around her face, covering everything except her eyes. She kicked the horse and rode up beside one of the men in the back of the small group. His eyes widened and she smiled at him and all he saw were her eyes narrowed, indicating a devious smile under that black scarf of hers. She unsheathed her sword and swung sideways and he ducked. She growled and rode closer to his horse and bumped his horse with hers and he grunted, trying to make his horse ride faster.

She swung her sword and cut off the horse's reins and the man gasped, holding onto the horse's mane. Smiling she leapt off her horse and onto his, wrapping her arm around his neck and the sword in the other. The men in front of him finally turned their heads and saw her holding onto their friend. They turned and circled around, riding back towards them. Xena grabbed a dagger from inside her boot and threw it at one of the horsemen. The dagger landed into his neck and he fell off the horse, tumbling on the grassy field.

Ellac rode up beside Xena and she spun her head around and her eyes widened. He smiled and unsheathed his sword and rode ahead to attack the other horseman in front of them. Xena's jaw dropped and the man she held elbowed her in the ribs and she growled. She pushed him off the horse and took control of the animal, riding after the rebellious prince.

"I told you to stay behind!" she yelled and he shrugged a shoulder and rode passed her and swung his sword, slicing the horseman's chest. She looked around on the back of the horse and found a whip hanging off one of the large saddle bags and unraveled it, cracking it on the ground as she rode forward, trying to catch up to Ellac.

Ellac smiled and he was about to swing his sword again at the mysterious horseman until he felt something around his neck and he choked. Xena frowned and yanked him off the horse with the whip and she came to an abrupt stop. He coughed and peered up to see a very angry woman above him on the horse. "I _told_ you...to stay behind..." she hissed and coiled the whip back up and he rubbed his throat.

Xander captured the man that Xena pushed off the horse earlier and trotted up to her and Ellac. Xena scowled at her brother. "I should stop leaving you in charge of teenagers from now on. You can't do anything right."

Her brother gave her a mocking smile and scoffed, "he just took off, alright?" he threw the tied up man to the ground on his knees, "these men are from Nicaea."

Xena raised an eyebrow at the man and saw the injured man still on his horse, clutching his wounded chest. "Is that right?" she hopped off the horse and walked over to the kneeled man and tilted his chin with the tip of her blade. "Who do you work for?"

The man grimaced and he spat on the ground, refusing to answer. Xena laughed and kicked him in the jaw and he fell on his side, moaning in agony. She knelt down and picked up by the hair on his head, "I'm not going to ask again..." she hissed.

"Emperor Theodosius..." the man finally said and she groaned and threw his head back into the dirt.

"Son of a bitch," she whispered and uncovered her face and now Ellac was brushing the dirt off his sleeves and adjusted his cloak and robes. " _You_!" she pointed at the prince and he folded his arms arrogantly. "I gave you an order! You stay put when I say so!"

Ellac smirked, "I'm a prince, you can't tell me what to do."

Xena's eyes widened, "I am responsible for your safety, as your father's commander, you must obey me as if I am the king himself. Do you _understand_?" she said in a low voice as she stepped closer to the prince, towering over him in height.

He nodded with fear stricken eyes, "yes ma'am."

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the injured horseman. She grabbed him by the throat and threw him on the ground. "Theodosius isn't in Constantinople. Your little friend said you work for the emperor. Is that true?" she asked and he groaned, scooting away from her and she stomped on his thigh and he cried out loudly. "Answer me!" she pointed the blade towards him.

He breathed heavily and raised his hand for surrender and she took her boot off his leg, "M-Magnus...we work for Magnus, the emperor's commander."

Xena scowled, "where were you heading?!"

He cowered in fear, "to Nicaea to deliver a message to his soldiers."

Xena chuckled softly, "not anymore," she grabbed onto the hilt of the sword with both hands and thrust the blade into the man's chest, finishing the job. Blood splattered all over her clothes and face. Ellac's mouth gaped and he stepped away, a bit afraid of her and what she just did. Sure he knew that Xena was known as his father's best commander and fighter, but he had never seen Xena in action like this before. She pulled her bloodied blade out of the man and turned to her brother. "Kill him too," she wiped her sword onto the dying man's pants.

Xander sighed and pulled out his sword and saw the tied man begin to scurry away from him like a frightened little mouse. He grabbed the man by his shoulder and sliced his throat with ease and he dropped to the ground, painting the grass red.

Xena grabbed Ellac by the arm and they head back to the horses and she threw him against a tree. "Don't you _ever_ do that again," she pointed her finger in his face and he nodded, afraid of her. "Let me tell you a little story," she took the gloves off her hands and used them to clean her sword. "Your father vowed to me that he would protect my daughter," she began and he stared at her with wide doe eyes. "And I promised your _mother_ that I would protect you. If I tell you to do something, you need to listen to me. I am not your enemy so...don't make me become one, Ellac."

He hung his head and remained silent. "I'm sorry," he apologized in a soft voice.

She sighed, "Ellac, I know you are young, but you are about to be a father and I just need you to understand that it's not going to be about you anymore. I don't expect you to understand that right now, but you will later," she walked off to mount her horse and Xander walked behind her as he passed the prince by.

* * *

Anastasia sat on her bed with Gabrielle and she continued to work on her math homework that Gabrielle assigned her. She sighed and folded her arms, getting frustrated at working on this for hours on end and still ended up with the wrong answer. "I'm so done with this math," she slammed the quill on the pile of parchment.

Gabrielle smiled, "you'll get it eventually, don't worry," she grabbed Ana's homework and looked over it carefully and immediately got a headache looking at it. she had never been very good at math, but she could understand most of it, but...this was definitely more advanced and out of her comfort zone. "On second thought..." she shoved the parchments off to the side, underneath the leather binder, "let's not do math right now. Who needs math anyway, right?"

Ana raised a skeptical eyebrow, crossing her arms over her torso, "everyone needs math, Gabrielle, but...for now, we don't need it," she giggled and looked outside the large arched windows and saw the sky was incredibly dark and heard thunder roaring through the skies. She grabbed a bowl of green olives beside her bed and stuffed a handful into her mouth. "Do you think my mother will come back soon? She's been gone for almost two weeks!"

The blonde nodded, "I'm sure she'll be back soon, but until then, I'm supposed to take care of you remember?"

"And you're doing a really nice job," she pat Gabrielle's hand, "so thank you. I never realized how much I actually missed being around my mother. I shouldn't have said all those horrible things to her in the past."

Gabrielle sighed, "it's a part of growing up, Anastasia and your mother, I'm sure, has forgiven you. She's very tough, you know," she winked and Ana nodded.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and it slowly opened. Ana leaned forward and saw her mother step inside the room and she smiled widely. Xena grinned and Anastasia hopped off the bed and ran over to her, crashing into her. She wrapped her arms around her squeezing her mother and Xena felt so off guard she didn't know what to do.

"I missed you too," Xena pat her daughter's back and pulled away from her daughter, touching her long dark hair. "I hope you were good for Gabrielle," she teased and Anastasia rolled her eyes. She scanned her body closely and took a step away from her and Anastasia immediately felt a bit self conscious. "Do you feel alright?"

Ana nodded, "yes, I feel really good," she smoothed out her gown with her hands and Xena smiled.

"I have someone that is very excited to see you," her mother said and Anastasia frowned nervously. Coming through the door Ellac walked in and Xena saw her daughter's eyes widen and she was enthralled to see him. She ran forward and embraced him warmly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She then pulled away and kissed Ellac harshly, cupping his cheeks in her hands and Xena frowned, noticing that Ellac was obviously enjoying every minute of that. "Okay, that's enough," Xena spoke and Anastasia pulled away with reddened cheeks. "I brought Ellac here to spend time with you, but," she paused seeing the teenagers' eyes anxious and nervous. "You will not be in this bedroom alone together, and when Anastasia is studying, I don't want Ellac around. Do you both understand?" they nodded and she sighed. "Good, now Gabrielle," she grabbed her blonde companion's hand, "we need to talk." She began pulling her out of the room and now Anastasia and Ellac were alone together. Both smiled at one another and then Xena called out from the hallway, "out of the room!"

Anastasia sighed and grabbed Ellac's hand dragging him out of the room and went to sit in the atrium across the hall. They both sat down on a bench inside the atrium alone together and she kept smiling at him and he nervously grinned, unable to look in her eyes. "I can't believe my mother brought you here! I thought she was going to kill you!"

Ellac laughed nervously, "she almost did, but...I wanted to be with you so she let me come here. I really don't want to mess this up so I think we should follow her rules."

She nodded, "of course," she scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek softly and he averted his eyes and his body tensed. Frowning she looked at his tense face. "Do I have a disease all of a sudden?" she teased. "She didn't say anything about no kissing," she smiled and traced her finger along his shoulder and he turned his body away. "Ellac!"

"Sorry...it just feels...weird," he muttered and finally lifted his eyes, looking at her and then his eyes immediately focused on her stomach. She definitely looked pregnant and when he was with her a few months ago, she didn't look like that at all. "You look...different," he observed, not able to take his eyes off her swollen midsection and Anastasia grinned anxiously.

"I'm still the same person," she touched his thigh gently and he finally smiled, looking into her piercing blue eyes.

Ellac sighed heavily, "I know that," he eyed her stomach again and his smile disappeared. "So, um, are you feeling okay?" and she nodded. "Good," he twiddled with his thumbs in his lap and looked around the atrium feeling very awkward.

She frowned, "why are you being so weird?" she asked.

He shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know, it's just..." he sighed, getting frustrated with himself. He begged Xena to come here to be with Anastasia and now he couldn't barely look at her. She smiled and grabbed his hand placing over her belly and his eyes widened, almost wanting to pull his hand away, but then he relaxed. He smiled finally and her hand drifted away, peering into the awe in his green eyes. "There's...definitely a baby in there," he shyly said.

Anastasia grinned, "still feel weird?" she asked and he shook his head. "You're not the only one who is scared, Ellac. I'm glad that my mother allowed us to be together."

The prince kept smiling and nodded, "me too," he kissed her forehead while still keeping his hand on her belly and she nervously smiled back.

" _Okay_..." she pushed him away gently, "now you're making _me_ feel weird," she teased and his cheeks flushed and pulled his hand away.

He lounged on the bench and wrapped his arm around her. He felt a sudden eagerness overcome him and he asked, "so, can you feel the baby move?"

Anastasia smiled, "no," she shrugged her shoulders, "I mean, not yet, I guess."

"When will it happen?" he asked eagerly and she quirked her mouth.

"I don't know," she answered uncertainly.

"Do you think it will feel weird?" he asked and she let out an exasperated heavy sigh.

She pat his hand, "I guess we'll have to wait and find out?" she smiled softly and he nodded and he opened his mouth about to ask another question and she covered his mouth. "No more questions."

* * *

Xena let out an exaggerated sigh and threw her armor across the room and flicked her boots off then sat down heavily onto the bed. Gabrielle folded her arms and saw Xena was anxiously scratching her arms and messing with her hair.

"Are you...okay?" she asked nervously and sat beside her. She grabbed Xena's arm pulling it away from scratching her face. "Xena."

The raven haired warrior sighed, "no, I'm not. Magnus is working with Aetius in Rome, right under my nose! It's no wonder he wants to go to Constantinople. That bastard Magnus probably knew my entire plan this whole time!"

Gabrielle smirked, "breathe, Xena."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Xena snatched her arm away and stood up to begin pacing around the room. She turned her head and saw a huge frown on her companion's face. "Sorry," she muttered. "It's been a stressful couple of weeks."

Gabrielle nodded, "I know, but yelling at me isn't going to solve anything. So...you should sit down," she pat the empty spot next to her. Xena rolled her eyes and came to take the empty spot on the bed. "What did you tell Attila while you were visiting Aquincicum?"

Xena let out a breathy exhale and began, "I told him to send Theodosius back to Constantinople and threaten him not to war against us. I wanted to send Aetius right into a trap in Constantinople and I'd be in Nicaea with Kreka, but now...Magnus is obviously working with the blonde bastard here in Rome...I don't know what to do anymore. I already told Attila the plan!"

Gabrielle bobbed her head and rubbed her chin, "maybe you can still send Theodosius back to Constantinople but...tell Aetius that you received word from Valentinian to attack Nicaea first."

Xena smiled, "and why would I do that?"

"So you can get rid of Aetius first and tell Attila to hide in the outskirts of Nicaea, even though he will be convinced he is in Constantinople. And then," her eyes lit up as many ideas ran through her mind, "you can meet with Theodosius and tell him Magnus plans to betray him and switched sides to the western empire!"

Xena chuckled softly and Gabrielle's big eyes narrowed. "You are having a lot of fun with this, aren't you?"

"Strategy is more fun than the war itself," Gabrielle blushed. "What do you think? Is it a solid plan?"

The dark haired Hun nodded, "I think so, but I need to tell Attila first. We need to jump on this plan, Gabrielle. I've waited long enough and the longer I put Aetius off, the more suspicious he gets, although that doesn't seem to matter anymore, I suppose," she rolled her eyes. "You don't give yourself enough credit, you know that?" she grinned.

Gabrielle shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, "I guess I still have a few things to work on myself," she smiled and Xena sat on the bed, running her fingers through her wild dark hair. "How are you doing? I know you had a rough few weeks with Anastasia and everything."

Xena didn't want to address that issue again, she had enough of that while she was in Aquincicum. "I have to keep reminding myself to not lash out at my daughter and explode on Ellac."

"I think you're doing a really good job. I haven't seen you so calm before," Gabrielle rubbed Xena's arm and she got an incredulous look from her. "What? I was being honest!"

Xena smiled, "thanks Gabrielle. I used to do everything by myself and it feels nice...not to do that anymore with you here."

Gabrielle felt her entire body fill with warmth once she heard that. She had hated being around Xena first because she was so angry, so guarded and extremely defensive, but she knew that Xena was a good person at heart. She had a huge heart, but she never showed it in front of her enemies and Gabrielle knew that she never would but at least she was able to let her guard down around the people closest to her like Anastasia, Attila and Gabrielle herself. Xena was an entirely different person than the one she first met what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I feel like I've known you forever and I'd like to say that you were kind of...difficult to relate to at first," she giggled and saw a small smile on Xena's face. "But, you have really blossomed into the person I always knew you were inside."

Xena shook her head and nudged the blonde playfully, "why are you so optimistic?"

Gabrielle scoffed, "would you rather me be in a terrible mood all the time?" she teased and Xena disagreed. She then leaned forward and kissed her cheek and Xena's eyes widened.

Touching her cheek she felt warmth radiating off her face. "What was that for?"

Gabrielle shrugged, "you look like you needed it. I know it's hard for you to relax with all of this going on, but you're doing really well."

Xena got off the bed and strode to the table on the other side of the room to grab the bottle of wine. "You will join me, yes?" she poured two glasses of wine and Gabrielle sighed, nodding her head reluctantly. How could she refuse now? She sat down on the bed, stretching her legs out and leaned against the wall behind her. "I had a bit of a reality check when I saw Ellac in his courtship ceremony with his fiancée."

Gabrielle sipped the wine cautiously, "mhm...and?" she felt nervous though she saw shame in Xena's blue eyes.

Sighing she swished the wine in the glass, "when I was with Borias in the Caspian tribes he was already betrothed to someone else," she admitted shyly and Gabrielle blinked rapidly as she continued sipping her wine in silence. "Ellac's ceremony reminded me of what I did to Borias' potential bride, except...I wasn't fifteen and I wasn't pregnant either," she smirked and Gabrielle still stared at her with wide expressive eyes. "I just went for what I wanted and I got it," she sighed. She noticed some major shock on Gabrielle and she frowned, "what's with your face?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "nothing, I didn't say anything. I guess your daughter is more like you than you thought," she joked and Xena raised an eyebrow. Clearing her throat she averted her eyes, "so um, anyway, you had a reality check?"

Xena rolled her eyes, "yes and I had...mercy on Ellac after I got all those thoughts of killing him out of my mind," she smiled and Gabrielle shook her head. "What? I shouldn't have been merciful? Isn't that what you want me to be?"

Gabrielle nodded and crawled across the bed to sit closely beside her. "Yes, but...I'm glad that you were able to find that in yourself without me there to remind you."

"I continue to surprise you, then?" Xena teased, leaning in closer and Gabrielle smiled, sipping the dark wine.

"I hope it doesn't stop either," Gabrielle set the wine glass down and started scooting off the bed. "I should get some sleep."

Xena frowned and grabbed her hand, "you could...stay here with me, if you want?" she enticed her and Gabrielle raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Really?" Gabrielle sat back down onto the bed, "it won't make you feel weird, right?" she made sure that Xena was absolutely positive about this and Xena gave her a cheeky grin.

"We'll be sleeping Gabrielle, that's all." She moved over on the large bed and Gabrielle climbed in closer to her. "So..." she tapped the glass with her fingernails, "how many women have you been with exactly?"

Gabrielle stroked her chin and thought about it, digging into Xena's anxiety on purpose. "Only two," she smirked. "And...what about you?"

Xena's eyes widened, "what about me?"

"How many men have you been with?" she asked honestly and Xena smiled nervously. "Come on, I answered your question, Xena."

"Well...do my teen years count?" she asked with a shy smile and Gabrielle chuckled. "Okay, technically only three." Gabrielle gave her an incredulous look. "I don't remember," she frowned, "I don't like this question anymore."

Gabrielle laughed and nudged Xena's arm, "fine, how about...how many men have you been with that you actually loved?"

Xena smiled, "one."

Gabrielle nodded, "Anastasia's father, right?" she asked and Xena nodded. "I'm not here to judge you, Xena. That's not what I'm here for, you know that, don't you?"

"Are you sure you aren't a priestess?" she teased and loved asking this question whenever Gabrielle said something so amazing and heartfelt. She just wasn't used to someone treating her in this way after so long of being alone, she had grown cold and distant to people, even her daughter, she afraid to admit that to herself, but it was true. And maybe Anastasia getting pregnant wasn't the worst thing to happen because now she had her beside her at all times and she was able to rekindle her relationship with Attila again and even befriended Kreka somewhat even though they weren't the best of friends throughout their time together in Pannonia.

The blonde smiled, wagging her head, "very funny. You should sleep, you've had a long journey. I'm going to stay awake for awhile."

Xena frowned, "doing what?"

Gabrielle sighed, "looking over Anastasia's homework. She's a _terrible_ mathematician."

Xena smiled and laid down, her hair sprawled across the large pillows. "Maybe she should get a tutor in math then, since you aren't very good at it," she teased and Gabrielle punched her shoulder. "Gabrielle!"

"Hey, I am a good teacher!" Gabrielle said proudly, "although...my math could use some work," she admitted and Xena rolled her eyes and turned over on her side, facing the wall. "I mean, I didn't go to school to become a math teacher, I'm only really skilled in literature and philosophy. Anastasia is really good in philosophy and her Latin is improving. It looks like your teaching over the years actually stuck," she smiled. "Wouldn't you say so?" she asked and received no answer from the raven haired woman beside her. "Xena?" she leaned over and saw Xena fast asleep. She smiled and grabbed her quill, licking the tip and dipped it in the ink bottle beside the bed. "Okay let's see here..." she whispered to herself and looked at Ana's dreadful math homework she assigned to her earlier today. She cringed just looking at all the Roman numerals pilling on top of one another and a lot of scribbles and scratched out numbers. "Oh boy," she sighed.

* * *

Xena tossed and turned in her sleep and rolled over onto her back. Furrowing her eyebrows she lolled her head over to the side and then shot awake, gasping for air. She held her hand over her chest and felt her hair sweaty bangs clinging to her forehead and she looked around and saw Borias sitting on the floor drinking some tea it looked like.

She ran her fingers through her hair and slowed her breathing. He turned around and smiled, slowly rising from the floor in their large yurt they shared together. "Finally, you're awake." He picked up a small wooden cup of tea and brought it to the bed, sitting beside her. He pushed the tea towards her and she shook her head. "You've been asleep for hours," he sipped his tea and suddenly a loud clap of thunder erupted in the sky. Her eyes widened and she sighed heavily. "What's wrong?" he touched her cheek and Xena brushed a tendril behind her ear.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream," she said softly and he nodded. She lifted the sheets and let out a sigh of relief and he raised his dark thick eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"Something...I need to know?" he eyed the sheets and then her face. She smiled, shaking her head. "Okay..." he stretched out his legs and lifted the cup of tea again, "you should drink this."

Xena rolled her eyes and grabbed the tea and drank some of it to satisfy his concern. " _Happy_?" she frowned and he smiled, nodding his head. She kept swiveling the cup in her lap anxiously, staring into the dark tea, the steam rising to her face. "I um," she began softly and Borias listened intently, leaning on one elbow, peering up at her face hidden beneath her veil of dark hair. "I had a dream that I lost the baby," she pursed her lips and lifted her head and saw concern written all over his face.

He set the cup onto the floor and tilted her chin, looking into her frightened big blue eyes. "That won't happen," he winked and kissed her hand. She smiled, nodding her head and wiped her eye. "Don't let those thoughts enter your mind, Xena. You always think the worst," he said and she frowned.

"Thanks," she scooted backward on their bed and leaned against the pillows then began biting her fingernail apprehensively.

Borias groaned and sat up, grabbing her hand, "stop acting so angry, Xena. You don't need to be like this around me," he said firmly and she frowned, turning her head away. "You're a piece of work."

She smirked, "oh yeah?" she turned and saw a smirk on his face. He came closer to her and kissed her lips gingerly and she pulled away with a disgusted look in her eyes. "You smell like hashish."

He sighed, "Attila had a party in his uncle's home."

Xena nodded, "I see and you just left me here _alone_?" she asked and Borias rolled his eyes. She punched him in the bicep and he scowled at her. "Borias!"

"You're insane!" he yelled and she folded her arms underneath her breasts and he sighed, then held his breath. "I'm not your enemy, Xena, you need to stop treating me like one especially since you're carrying our child," he looked at her heavily pregnant body beneath her long black sleeved gown. She had a scowl on her face and he scooted closer to her. "Xena..." he said nicely and she slowly turned her head, grimacing.

" _What_?" she hissed.

"You know I love you," he smiled and kissed her cheek. She sighed deeply and her ugly distained expression faded away. She felt a drop of water fall on her hand and she frowned, looking up she saw the yurt's ceiling was soaked and dripping with water. The rain this year was awful and had turned Pannonia into a marshland over the last few weeks. He raised an eyebrow and looked above and heard the yurt's wooden beams begin to creak and crack and his eyes widened. He dug his arms underneath her and lifted her up into his arms, grunting slightly and the yurt collapsed and a waterfall of water splashed onto their bed and onto them.

Xena gasped and now she was soaking wet, though not as bad as he was. She blinked, wiping her eyes and looked up to see a giant gaping hole in their yurt. Borias smirked and she slapped his chest, "put me down!" she demanded and he set her on the ground. "This is just great!"

He smiled and saw her squeezing her gown to get the excess water out. "You're welcome," he teased and she growled and grabbed the blanket and walked over to the opposite side of the yurt. Sighing he grabbed his cloak and laid it down on the rug on the floor. He lend his hand and she frowned, though she grabbed his hand and helped her sit down on the floor. He joined her and she began braiding her long wet hair as she leaned against the yurt. Borias sighed and laid down leisurely watching the rain coming in onto their bed.

Xena frowned and she felt a stabbing pain in her side and she winced, gasping for air and leaned over. He looked over and immediately sat up, touching her thigh. "Xena?" he looked at her pained face and she let out a large exhale. He kept gawking at her and leaned in closer, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said and continued braiding her hair.

He frowned and placed his hand over their child, "we are leaving for Aquincicum tomorrow. I think you should stay here."

She shot him a death glare, "no! I am a commander just as much as you are, it is my duty to go."

Borias shook his head, "but... _our_ child, Xena –"

"Will be fine," she interrupted and he raised an eyebrow. She felt a cramp in her lower abdomen and tried to hide the pain, though her eyes widened and he narrowed his eyes. He leaned in closer to her and felt their child trying to move around in its cramped space inside her.

" _Xena_..." he pressed and she shook her head, adjusting her legs and covered them with the blanket.

"I'm fine," she said firmly and saw the concern in his eyes. She softened her hard exterior and sighed, "really," she smiled and he nodded his head slowly.

* * *

Sleeping beside Gabrielle, Xena's face contorted as she was dreaming of her past that seemed to haunt her over and over again from time to time. She heard a loud clap of thunder outside and she awoke, gasping for air, having a sense of déjà vu once again. Her hand grazed across her sweaty forehead and suddenly she saw someone standing next to her in the dark and she jumped.

"Anastasia?" she asked puzzled. "Don't do that," she felt her heart racing and looked over to see Gabrielle sleeping soundly beside her. Anastasia remained quiet and Xena's breathing came to a steady pace and she turned to her daughter, "what are you doing in here?" she asked and could barely make out her face in the dark room. She then heard some soft whimpers and she threw the blanket off her body and grasped her daughter's hands. "What's wrong?"

Ana shook her head and could barely speak and Xena sat in the bed, looking into the mirroring blue eyes. "I...I just...I don't feel well at all," she managed to say and Xena sighed and stood, gesturing her to get in the bed. She brought the blanket over her and then lit a candle beside the bed.

Xena frowned, "Gabrielle," she hissed and the blonde moaned and cuddled against the pillow. "Gabrielle, wake up!" she yelled and finally she woke up.

Gabrielle frowned, blinking her eyes and she turned to see Anastasia beside her and Xena standing over the bed, looking incredibly ominous in the dark. "What...what's going on?" she sat up seeing Anastasia's teary eyes. "What...?" she looked to Xena for an answer but she shook her head.

Xena sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing her daughter's hand, "what's going on with you?" she brushed her hand against Ana's forehead and felt she was sort of warm, but not exactly running a fever.

Anastasia's breathing was shaky and she wiped her cheeks with the backside of her hand. "I had this awful pain and I just...I didn't know what to do so I came to you."

Xena's eyes widened, "where was the pain?" she asked patiently and her daughter kept sobbing. "Anastasia...I can't _help_ you if you don't _tell_ me," her patience now wearing thin.

Finally Anastasia pulled herself up and leaned against the pillows behind her. She winced slightly and pointed to her side and Xena frowned, leaning forward cautiously. She then pressed her hand gently on her daughter's side. "Does that hurt?" she asked and the dark haired teen shook her head. Xena's hand roamed further down to her pelvis and applied a small amount of pressure and then saw the discomfort on her daughter's face so her hand moved further down in between her inner thigh and the front of her pelvis and Ana's mouth gaped and her entire body tensed. Xena pulled her hand away.

Gabrielle climbed over the blankets and sat beside Anastasia, looking at Xena. "What's wrong with her?"

Xena sighed, "I'm not...sure," she folded her arms and then her daughter cried out in agony and leaned over, bringing her knees to her chest. Her eyes grew in fear and she pulled her daughter's legs away from her and saw her hand clutching her gown. "Gabrielle, could you get Xander for me?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Okay..." Gabrielle hopped out of the bed and ran out of the room to find Xena's brother.

Anastasia kept crying out in pain and Xena pulled her arms away from her body and she definitely was not cooperating and was obviously in panic and pain all at once. Xena covered her mouth, muffling her screams. "You need to relax!" she said and saw the tears in her daughter's wide eyes and realized that she was being too forceful. "You need to calm down so I can help you, alright?" she tried again with a nicer voice and Ana nodded slowly. "Good girl," she smiled and took her hand off her mouth finally.

Xander came in with Gabrielle along with Ellac trailing behind. Xena stood and rolled her eyes seeing Ellac here, now irritated with the boy, since he was the one who did this to her daughter, her soft streak soon left.

"Take her to the physician," she ordered and Xander scoffed.

"It's the middle of the night!" he exclaimed.

Xena's eyes widened wildly and her brother took a step back. "I don't care if it's the middle of the night or the middle of an apocalypse. You are _going_ to take her to the physician." She said firmly and he nodded and walked over to scoop his niece in his arms.

Ellac couldn't keep his mouth closed and he watched Xander walk off with Anastasia in his arms. He turned to Xena, "is she going to be okay? What happened to her?" he asked.

Xena raised an eyebrow and brushed passed him. Gabrielle gave the teenager an apologetic look and walked off trailing behind Xena.

* * *

In Pannonia Attila awaited outside his home as his wife, Cera, was inside in labor with hopefully, their son. He paced frantically outside for hours now and saw some women pass by him with dirty water basins. He growled and tried to get their attention, "is she alright?" he asked and the women ignored him to go retrieve more water from the well. "Hello?!" he groaned and kicked the staircase outside the large Adame.

Xena frowned as the two slave women walked by her and she saw Attila growing more frustrated the longer he waited. She approached him, carrying her sleeping infant daughter in her arms. "I'm assuming...you haven't heard anything yet?" she smirked and he shot her a glare.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm, Xena," he continued pacing and Xena sighed.

"I'm sorry," she sat down on the bottom step, adjusting the blanket around her daughter. He paused and looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"She's very beautiful," he admired and she smiled, brushing her finger along Anastasia's cheek. "My son will be best friends with her, I'm sure," he sat next to her and Xena raised an eyebrow, staring at the Hun king.

"You are so sure that it is a boy, Attila," she mused and her daughter yawned, stretching her arms over her head in the warm wool blanket she was wrapped in.

Attila nodded, "oh it will be," he said proudly. Xena rolled her eyes and suddenly the midwife came out of the Adame and he stood up and a huge smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw a baby in her arms, coming towards him. "A boy?" he hoped and the woman nodded. He smiled from ear to ear and took his son from the midwife's arms, cradling the small child in his arms. Xena grinned and then he turned to the woman, "and Cera?" he asked, but the woman's head hung lowly, refusing to answer. "My wife? Is she alright?" he asked and the woman sighed heavily. His smile disappeared and suddenly he didn't know what to do with his son his arms and looked to the Adame and then to the woman, going back and forth.

Xena wrapped the sling around her neck, supporting her slumbering daughter. She stretched out her arms, "I can take him," she offered and he thanked her and carefully handed his son off to her. She wrapped the blanket around the whimpering baby and watched Attila march into the Adame to check on his wife.

An hour later Attila came back outside and saw Xena still sitting at the steps with the two infants, waiting patiently. She turned her head and saw the sadness in his eyes. He walked over and sat down slowly beside her. Xena lowered her head as she finally got Attila's son to stop crying. "Cera..." he wiped his nose and twiddled his thumbs as his elbows rest on his knees, "she didn't make it," he said sadly.

Xena nodded, "it is not easy, I know," she said and he frowned, still not over the fact that his wife had passed and so quickly after their marriage as well. He thought that she would be his only lover and wife forever, but that didn't seem to be the case. He turned to Xena with watery eyes and she smiled weakly. "But at least she gave you a son, just like you wanted," she winked and Attila smiled softly.

He grabbed his son from Xena's arms and looked down at his peaceful face, which reminded him so much of Cera's. "His name will be Ellac," he smiled.

Xena raised her eyebrows, " _prince_?" she was surprised by the choice of name and of course the meaning was fitting since he was the first prince of the young Hun King.

"Prince of Princes," Attila said quite proudly and touched his son's cheek gently with a soft hand. "He will be the best ruler of this empire one day."


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: sorry for being absent for awhile. I had a lot of school work to get done. Anyway, preparing for the worst in the next few chapters. Everything has been dormant for awhile ;) thank you for continuing to read!**

Chapter 29

Magnus strode inside Valentinian's home in Ravenna to find Aetius patiently waiting in the foyer by himself. He was glad to see him in the middle of the night no less. Marching towards the commander he pulled the hood off his head and Aetius folded his arms, hoping for good news. "I have bad news," he began and Aetius sighed heavily. "Our Nicene soldiers were murdered on the road in Rome's rural region."

Aetius growled and began pacing around in a circle, rubbing his chin pensively. "Who did it?"

Magnus smirked, "is Xena back from her little...trip?" he hinted and the blonde commander's eyes widened. He hadn't thought that Xena would attack the soldiers, but if she did indeed return then it was possible that those men died by her hand. "I have an assumption that she killed those soldiers. She is very cunning, as we both know."

"We need to inform the emperor about this at once," Aetius walked off and Magnus' heart sank to his stomach so he quickly ran in front of his path to stop him.

"Aetius! Valentinian knows nothing of our plans. What will he say once we tell him that Xena may have killed our Nicene spies?" he posed and Aetius groaned inwardly, knowing that his friend was right. The emperor was too stupid to know what was right from wrong and if Xena did kill those soldiers, the first thing he would ask is, why would his own commander and Theodosius' commander be working together and sending spies to and from Rome in secret?

"Fine," the commander grumbled, "but we need to tell him something. I briefly discussed Attila with him yesterday, but he didn't seem the least bit concerned about the Hun King's intent to invade Rome."

Magnus nodded, "I'm not surprised. He does not fear Attila, or perhaps he does and he is too afraid to admit it," he sighed, folding his arms and suddenly an idea popped in his head and a big smile graced his lips. "Maybe...we should arrest Xena for treason. Valentinian doesn't know that Xena is trying to take Constantinople for herself. She has no real intension of serving Rome like you and I, Aetius..." he hissed.

Aetius grinned, "a mute person is able to see through Xena's true intensions. But...I will need to give Valentinian a source and you are my source of information," he frowned, thinking this was starting to get really hairy and he wondered how Xena was able to keep track of her web of lies, deceit and power. She had the emperor wrapped around her finger and she has taken Theodosius as a hostage and managed somehow to reunite with Attila again under their noses.

"You can use my name of course, I have nothing to hide. I serve the empire," Magnus winked and Aetius nodded.

"She thinks she can keep pulling off this charade of General of Rome –she cheats death and manages to rise to the top –and continue to serve Rome, but it's all a lie!" he punched the wall beside him and Magnus blinked, stepping away from the angered commander. "Attila will invade Rome again, he will expand his empire and Xena is helping him. I'd rather be dead than see the Huns rule all of the Western world. Barbarians."

* * *

The following morning Valentinian sat on his throne inside the small throne chamber in his new home. Placida stood beside her son and both of them stared at Aetius, wondering what kind of drug he was on. "So let me get this straight," the emperor tapped his fingers on his knee, "you..." he sighed, "want me to arrest Xena because you believe that she is working for Attila and wants to overthrow me?" he asked and Aetius nodded. He laughed heartily and his mother glared down at him, appalled by his behavior.

Placida rolled her eyes, "Valentinian, you don't believe your own commander?"

The emperor's laughter slowly faded, "mother, I don't have any proof to what he says. Attila tried to invade Rome and because of the Pope, he was persuaded to leave. Xena has not broken any rules of the empire."

Aetius' jaw dropped, "but your majesty, I have a source! He saw Xena come into Nicaea and kill all of the soldiers and Attila's wife is guarding the compound as we speak! Attila's army is in Constantinople and Theodosius is captured by the Huns! Is that not enough to arrest Xena? Clearly, she is working with Attila," he narrowed his eyes and Placida sighed softly, rubbing her temples.

Valentinian smirked, "and who is this source?"

"Magnus, Commander of Constantinople," Aetius answered and saw the young emperor's eyes widen. _Oh now do you understand, you fool_?

Placida interjected, "and where is Xena now?" she wondered since she hadn't heard from the Hun witch in awhile.

"She was on a _trip_ , your highness," Aetius answered, "but I do believe that she has returned due to some...information I received late last night," he smiled and the empress frowned, shaking her head in shame.

Valentinian sighed and stood from his throne, "I want Xena brought to me here, in Ravenna, to be questioned. Do not arrest her, but do detain her. Understand?" he alleged and Aetius bobbed his head with an arrogant smile. He then proceeded to exit the room, eager to get out of this place of conflict and conquest. He escaped to Ravenna to get away from these politics but they seemed to follow him everywhere he went.

Placida waited until her son left the room and turned to the commander, "do you really believe what Magnus says? Is Xena truly working with Attila again? Because if she is...we are all doomed and this empire will cease to exist."

Aetius agreed, "I do believe him, empress, which is why we need to take this very seriously and proceed with caution," he linked arms with her and strode out of the room together. "I will send a party to her villa in Rome to... _detain_ her," he smiled.

* * *

Gabrielle walked towards Xena's large office upstairs on the second floor. She peeked through the door and saw Xena writing at her desk silently, dipping the quill in the ink pad over and over again. Probably after every sentence, Gabrielle gathered, by the quick hard strokes at the end of every letter she wrote.

She knocked on the door and Xena lifted her eyes then reverted back to writing after Gabrielle stepped inside the room. "You've been up here all day," Gabrielle casually said to make light conversation.

Xena finished writing the letter and signed her name at the bottom and folded the parchment. "I want this delivered to Attila," she stretched her arm out and Gabrielle frowned, snatching the letter from her hand.

"I could have written it for you," Gabrielle chastised, almost feeling insulted that Xena was writing a letter by herself and didn't even bother to ask for help like she normally did.

Xena smirked, "you don't write in my language, Gabrielle. Attila can't read Latin or Greek," she cleared all of the documents on her desk and stood up, grabbing her sword, sheathing it as she walked by the blonde.

"W-where are you going?" Gabrielle asked as Xena completely ignored her. Groaning, she marched after her. "I'm talking to you!" she yelled and Xena stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Why are you ignoring me? You barely said anything to me for the last few days, Xena."

Xena rolled her eyes and slowly turned on her heel, "I have nothing to say," she tersely replied and saw that Gabrielle was not satisfied with that answer at all. "Did you check on Anastasia?"

Gabrielle frowned, folding her arms, "she's _your_ daughter, why don't _you_ check on her?"

The warrior smiled, chuckling softly and adjusted the gauntlets on her arms, "I have a lot on my mind, Gabrielle, so could you just do what I tell you to do?" She said firmly and Gabrielle's jaw dropped. She turned and walked off and Gabrielle gasped.

She ran after her and grabbed her arm swinging her around and Xena raised her arm. "I'm not your slave Xena, not anymore. We agreed on that. You can't tell me what to do and I have done more than enough around here and you're off in your office all the time or outside in the middle of the night doing God knows what. What is your problem?!"

Xena pulled her arm from Gabrielle and fixed the cape around her neck. "I don't _have_ a problem!"

"Yes you do!" the blonde yelled back. "You're not acting like yourself after Anastasia visited the doctor a few days ago." She sighed and Xena lowered her eyes, her breathing slowing steadily. "She's going to be fine, you know that right?" Xena nodded and buried her face in her hand. Gabrielle smiled softly and hugged her warmly. "It's okay to be scared, Xena. You don't need to hide that, especially from me," she pulled away and Xena wiped her cheeks. "And it's also okay to feel stressed, but..." she held her finger up firmly, "don't keep it inside."

Xena rolled her eyes, "how did someone your age become so wise?" she teased and Gabrielle smiled as her cheeks blushed.

Gabrielle walked with Xena, pushing her towards Ana's room and linked arms with hers. "So, what exactly are you doing in the middle of the night outside?" she asked curiously.

The warrior's eyes glistened and sparkled with mirth as if she were hiding a secret. "Sometimes it's best to keep some things to yourself..." she came to her daughter's room and knocked on the door before entering. She peered in and saw Anastasia sitting in bed talking with Ellac. Alone. She frowned and Gabrielle stepped in and her eyes widened, sighing softly under her breath.

Ellac immediately got off the bed and now the bed was the only thing separating him from Ana's mother. He nervously smiled at Xena, "I was just checking...on her," he defended himself and Xena raised her eyebrow, glaring at the teenage boy. "Xander said it was okay," he said and Xena groaned, rolling her eyes. "I didn't touch –"

"Enough," Xena raised her hand and he shut his mouth, not uttering another word. "That was...very sweet of you," she said softly, "but, I still don't want you in here alone with my daughter. That was agreed upon between me and your father and I would _hate_ for him to find out about this," she smiled sneakily and Ellac's eyes grew in fear and he hastily exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Gabrielle covered her mouth, stifling a laugh as she saw fear in the boy's eyes. Xena obviously could scare anyone, even a Hun prince. She was positive that she could scare Attila too if she got the chance. Xena sighed, rubbing her forehead then came to sit beside her daughter on the bed. She fixed the sheets and Anastasia twiddled her thumbs in her lap.

"Do you feel better?" Xena asked and Ana nodded her head in silence. "You scared me the other night," she grabbed her daughter's hand.

Anastasia sighed, "me too," she muttered. "Did I...did I do something wrong?" she lifted her big glistening eyes, staring at her mother.

Xena frowned sadly and squeezed her hand, "no, no, you didn't do anything wrong," she sighed, "sometimes when things happen, nobody is at fault."

Her daughter nodded, though seemed unconvinced. She slowly slipped her hand out from Xena's grasp and folded her arms across her chest. "How come you haven't seen me for the last few days?" she frowned, narrowing her thick eyebrows.

Xena hung her head and sighed heavily, scratching her head anxiously. Gabrielle stepped in, "she was busy signing documents," she said and Xena turned to her with a confused look in her eyes. "She told me to tell you that she wanted to see you, but she was so busy that she asked me to check on you instead," she smiled and Xena smiled up at her.

Anastasia sighed and began running her fingers mindlessly through her long hair, "when are you going to be normal?" she asked and Xena snapped her head around, raising her eyebrows. "You are always busy doing something. Even when we were in Pannonia, you were hardly there and when you were, I only saw you for a few weeks and then you'd leave again!" she huffed.

Xena smiled sadly, "I promise when this is all over, I won't leave anymore, alright?" her daughter was playing with her hair and she quirked her mouth. "I never break my promises, do I?" Anastasia shook her head.

* * *

A Roman entourage stormed inside Xena's villa and Xander frowned, seeing the horde of Roman soldiers marching down the hallway. Ellac sat in the atrium practicing his Latin, since he had nothing better to do these days, he thought he should at least from Anastasia while he was here. A Roman approached Xander and scanned his body up and down. "Where is the General?"

Xander folded his arms, "why do you need to speak to her? I don't recall any formal invitations..."

The Roman frowned, "that's because this is _not_ a formal invitation. Where is she?" he turned, looking around and he saw a teenage boy sitting in the atrium, staring at him. "Who is that?" he asked. Xander's throat closed up and Ellac stood, clutching the parchment in his hands. The soldier glared at the boy and looked at his attire, "he is a Hun," he turned to Xander. "Why does the General have a Hun boy in her home?"

Xander smiled nervously, "confidential reasons," he said lamely and the Roman raised an eyebrow.

"Search the villa," he said over his shoulder to the men behind him. He approached the Hun teen and Ellac started backing away slowly. "Your clothes..." he smirked noticing the fine gold woven into the boy's robes and nicely shined boots. "You are not a commoner are you?"

Ellac's heart raced and he dropped the parchment and took off running. The Roman chuckled and saw the boy run down a long narrow hallway. He casually walked behind him, hearing his boots click against the floor as the Hun boy ran quickly rounding every corner, though he was not safe here.

Ellac burst into Anastasia's room, gasping for air. "Xena!" he said breathlessly and Gabrielle frowned. "The...the –"

The Roman soldier stepped inside the room seconds later and Xena stood from the bed, glaring at him. He peeked behind Xena and saw a young woman in the bed, hiding behind her mother like a frightened child. "This must be your daughter, General?" he smiled.

Xena frowned, "what are you doing here? You can't just walk into my home without my permission."

"Oh but I can," the soldiers sighed and a few more Romans came into the room, standing behind him. "I have orders from the emperor to detain you," he tightened his gauntlets nonchalantly.

She laughed, " _detain_ me? For what?! I have done nothing!" she spat, folding her arms.

He sighed, nodding his head. "Yes, well, you can tell the emperor that himself. Come with me," he held out his hand and she refused to move. "We can make this difficult or easy, your choice, _General_." He was growing impatient as Xena was not willing to come with him at all. "Or shall I tell the emperor that you have a Hun in your possession?" he winked.

Xena inwardly groaned and turned to her frightened daughter and gave her an apologetic smile. Turning to Gabrielle she whispered in her ear, "make sure that letter gets to Attila."

Gabrielle nodded, "I will," she held in her breath and Xena walked by her, brushing passed the Roman soldiers.

Anastasia frowned, "are they arresting her?" she asked and Gabrielle jumped.

"I am not sure, but she'll be fine," she reassured her.

* * *

Xena was brought to Ravenna at the end of the night and she sat in a chair inside Valentinian's throne room with Aetius standing on the emperor's side and Placida on the other. The emperor sighed and he sat in his chair finally after making Xena wait for over an hour. "What is the meaning of this?" she hissed.

The emperor raised his hand, "I will be asking the questions Xena." He began and she was almost tempted to roll her eyes but she kept her composure as best as she could. He pulled out a scroll and it unraveled onto the floor and Xena's eyes widened, seeing the long list of questions he had in his possession. "You are accused of treason, Xena. Do you know what that is?"

She scoffed, "is this a joke?"

"Just 'yes' or 'no' is fine," he said and she glared at him.

"Yes," she replied curtly.

"There have been some accusations of you trying to overthrow my empire. Is this true?"

Xena crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms, "no," she smirked, turning her attention to Aetius.

Valentinian frowned and looked at the next couple of questions. "I was told that you were in Nicaea a few months ago."

"I was," she answered and that definitely wasn't a lie. _I_ _see your game, Aetius, but it's not going to work_.

"And that you killed all of the Nicene soldiers in the military compound. Is that true?"

Xena smirked and she lifted her chin, "no." Again, not completely a lie because it was the Ashina who did most of the killing and conquering in the compound, not her. She simply stood by and watched for the most part.

Aetius gasped, "she is lying!" he shouted.

"Oh am I?" Xena grimaced. "And exactly _where_ were you at that time Aetius? And exactly... _how_ did you two come by this information?" she questioned and Aetius' cheeks paled and she got instant satisfaction. "Perhaps you are friends with certain... _Nicene_ soldiers?" she smiled wickedly and the commander's eyes grew with fury and anger. _Oh yes, Aetius, I know about everything_.

Valentinian slammed his fist on the armrest. "Silence!" his voice echoed throughout the room. "Xena, you do realize you could be put to death for these criminal acts, right?"

She nodded, "of course, but maybe I'm not the one you should be questioning, emperor," she eyed Aetius. "Isn't that right, commander?" she licked her teeth with her tongue and Aetius cringed, turning away. "You know...I may not be from here, but I do believe that there has to be a trial before I am charged with anything, is that right?" she asked and the emperor stared blankly at her. "And since these are all just accusations and most of them seem false, I don't really have any reason to be here," she laughed.

The emperor huffed and scratched his neck nervously. "But I have information that Attila has taken over Constantinople. Are you aware of this?"

Xena smiled widely, "but isn't Attila in Aquincicum or did we not establish this in our last meeting together when he tried to invade Rome?"

"This is bullshit!" Aetius began and walked over to Xena, leaning over her and she smiled up at him. "You are a cunning witch, Xena. I don't know how you're doing it, but you can't fool me with your mind games and riddles that slither off your serpentine tongue."

"Oh Aetius, your words are too kind, _really_ ," she winked and he growled, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "These are all just accusations. You have no proof of anything," she smiled and he shook his head, walking back and forth around the emperor's throne. "You can go to Constantinople yourself. Theodosius is there and he will tell you _everything_."

Aetius' eyes widened once he heard that and Valentinian looked to him rather confused. That definitely was not what was said to him the other day when they spoke. Aetius said that Theodosius was captured by the Huns and he was missing as far as they knew, but now Xena was saying otherwise? The emperor cleared his throat, "Theodosius is in Constantinople?" he asked and she nodded, affirming his question. "You can confirm this?"

Xena nodded, standing from the chair, "why would I need to confirm something that was _already_ in its rightful place, emperor?" she grinned and Aetius looked like he was about to explode and lash out in rage. " **Well** ," she clapped her hands together, "I see there has been some miscommunication here. Do you need anything else from me? My liver? Spleen?" she eyed Aetius, " _tongue_?" she teased. "Because if not, I really need to return to my villa. It's been... _fun_ ," she turned and walked off leaving the emperor flabbergasted and made a fool of in his own empire, his own palace, his own right.

Valentinian threw the scroll across the room, "you told me that Theodosius was taken by the Huns!" he growled at his failing commander.

Aetius shook his head vehemently, "your highness, he was! He is...I...I don't know how she's doing this, but she's a liar. She has allied with Attila and took over the eastern empire!"

The emperor sighed heavily, "is that so? Then I will send you to Constantinople to confirm Xena's words on Theodosius."

* * *

Xena listened outside the throne chamber and smiled deviously once she heard that Valentinian was sending Aetius to the eastern side of the empire. He was doing her job for her and Aetius was all to blame and she was in the clear –for now. "Jokes on you Aetius...snakes are representations of men," she smirked and sauntered off down the torch lit hallway.

Aetius left the room and saw Xena walking away, probably heading back to her villa, though by the time she'd get back it would be daylight, sunrise to be exact. His blood boiled seeing her just walk away so nonchalantly and uncaring about everything. She was able to lie right to the emperor's face and Valentinian had the nerve to believe her and actually got angry at him for the lack of information. Though, Magnus had told him everything that Xena said while she was in Nicaea and she was good, a very good liar. She had become a good player in the political game –she was learning, learning too quickly, he might add.

"Xena!" he yelled and she slowly turned around with a devious smile on her lips. He marched over to her and saw the sparkle in her icy eyes. He once thought she was so gorgeous and even more beautiful than Attila's late wife, Cera, when he first visited Pannonia. She was much younger then, though she was not ignorant, never was and never has been. She knew what she was doing then and she certainly knew what she was doing now.

"Yes, Aetius? Have you come to give me more compliments?" she batted her eyelashes playfully and chuckled softly. He groaned and looked around to see some guards standing by the emperor's throne room.

"You are devious," he whispered and she kept smiling at him. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but it's not going to work. When I get to Constantinople, Theodosius better be there or you're going to be arrested and tried for treason."

Xena nodded, "yes I think we already established this, but I did not lie about Theodosius. He is in his precious holy city like I said earlier."

He laughed, frustrated with this woman entirely. He couldn't believe that she had weaseled her way into the Roman Empire and became General of the army no less. He also couldn't believe that the idiot emperor believed everything she said either. "My soldier told me you have a special guest in your villa," he grinned and her eyes darkened immediately. _I have you now, Xena_. "He told me that your guest is a...Hun."

She frowned deeply, "perhaps your soldier is blind. I have no idea what you're talking about."

Aetius stepped closer, "so, you wouldn't mind if I had...a look inside in your villa then, will you?" he whispered close to her and she stepped back and stormed off. Folding his arms, he thought that Xena was definitely up to something and knew instantly that he caught her in a lie that she couldn't hide. That Roman soldier saw something, he saw a Hun. If Attila and Xena were not friends and allies then why would she have a Hun in her villa? He had so many scenarios running through his mind at the moment.

* * *

Early in the morning Xena strode into the villa before everyone was awake, the sun was barely rising in the sky. She stormed through the halls and ran upstairs and swung open the bedroom door and found Gabrielle sleeping soundly in bed without her. She stood beside the bed and shook the blonde. "Gabrielle!" she yelled loudly and she finally woke up grumpily and blinked a few times, glaring up at Xena.

"Xena? What time is it.." she yawned and looked behind her at the large window behind the bed and groaned. "The sun isn't even up yet!" she buried her face in her pillow and cuddled with the blankets.

"Gabrielle, we have a problem," Xena grabbed Gabrielle's clothes and threw them on top of her. "Aetius knows about Ellac being here and Valentinian is sending him to Constantinople."

Gabrielle lifted her head and ran her fingers through her hair, "are you kidding me?" she growled and threw the blanket aside and began dressing herself. "How did he find out about Ellac? That soldier told him didn't he?"

Xena nodded, "he doesn't know it's Ellac, but he knows I have a Hun here, which means he needs to leave as soon as possible."

The blonde gasped, "but...but where will he go? Are you going to take him?" she stood and almost tripped over her skirt as she pulled it up to her waist.

"I can't leave Rome or Aetius will definitely know something is wrong."

Gabrielle sighed, "I can take him somewhere if you want –"

"No!" Xena firmly said and Gabrielle blinked. She held up her hand, "I mean...no, I don't want you to leave. Something could happen to you on the road. You could get kidnapped or killed especially if Ellac is with you."

Gabrielle smiled at Xena's concern, though she was in quite a predicament here and had to act quickly, which she knew Xena was capable of. "Maybe Xander could take him? He's been a really big help lately."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "I don't trust my brother with teenagers. My daughter got pregnant under his watch and you want me to send Attila's son with him?" she shook her head, "not a chance," she sighed heavily and folded her arms, thinking about another solution.

"Well...maybe he doesn't have to leave," she implied and Xena looked at her curiously. "You could hide him until it's safe. I'm sure there are some hidden places in this villa," she looked around the room, wondering where Ellac could be hidden until the Roman emperor and commander subsided from suspicion.

"I like the way you think, Gabrielle," the warrior smiled and grabbed her coined hat. "We need to tell Ellac and Anastasia about this. I don't want anything to happen to them, especially if we're going to Nicaea." She exited the room.

Gabrielle's mouth gaped, "Nicaea? Hey, wait! You didn't say anything about going to Nicaea! Xena!" she ran after her as she slipped her shoe over her heel.

* * *

Xena entered her daughter's bedroom and shook her shoulder lightly. Ana frowned and her eyes fluttered open, "mother?" she sat up slowly and Xena smiled at her. "What happened yesterday? Did they do anything to you?"

Her mother shook her head, "no, but Ellac is in danger here. The Romans know that he is here."

Anastasia's eyes widened and she sat up, pushing the blankets off of her body, "what are they going to do to him? They aren't going to kill him are they?" she breathed heavily and Xena frowned, squeezing her daughter's shoulders firmly.

"Nothing is going to happen to him. Attila would kill me himself if anything happened to his son. Gabrielle and I are going to hide Ellac until it's safe." She saw her daughter begin to relax and her breathing slowed to a steady pace one again. "In the meantime, Xander is going to stay here with you because Gabrielle and I need to go to Nicaea."

Gabrielle held up her hand, "about that..." she cleared her throat and Xena rolled her eyes.

Ana shook her head, "you're leaving me?!"

Xena sighed, "if I could take you with me, I would. It's too dangerous for you and you will be much safer here with Xander," she smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I love you and I won't let anything happen to you." She cupped her cheeks and saw tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Promise you will come back for me," a single tear streamed down her cheek and Xena smiled, wiping her cheek with her thumb.

"I always come back," she winked. She sighed and stood from the bed, "don't get out of bed and for the love of God, do not, I repeat, _do_ _not_ wander off anywhere while I'm gone."

Anastasia frowned, folding her arms, "I'm not a child, mother."

Xena raised her eyebrow, "not anymore you're not," she copied her daughter's stance, folding her arms as well. "I mean it Anastasia, do what Xander tells you to do. And do not go off with Ellac either."

"It's not like I'm going to get any _more_ pregnant," Ana joked and Gabrielle laughed aloud and Xena turned to her, giving her a cold glare and she immediately ceased laughter.

Xena smirked, "you're a laugh a minute," she scoffed at her daughter and grabbed Gabrielle's arm, pulling her out of the room.

Gabrielle hid her smile, "she has a point."

Xena's lip quivered and she kept dragging Gabrielle along with her, "don't test my patience Gabrielle, not today."

She didn't know what came over her but suddenly Gabrielle felt so playful at the moment despite Xena's mood. "What day would be good for you then?" she teased.

Xena halted and leaned towards Gabrielle with an eerie smile, "do you _really_ want to find out?" she whispered.

Gabrielle nervously giggled, "forget I asked," she took a step backward and Xena winked at her then walked off to find Ellac. Gabrielle clutched her chest and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

After talking with Xander and Ellac in the foyer, Xena told them both the plan and that was to keep Ellac out of sight until she returned to Nicaea, though he could stay in the villa with Anastasia like she promised, but if the Romans came by, he would need to be locked away.

Xander folded his arms after listening to his sister's spiel. "And exactly where do you want me to hide him? And are you actually leaving me in charge of your daughter again?" he asked in disbelief.

Xena sighed, "as much as I hate to, I don't really have a choice. Gabrielle said to look through the villa for hidden areas. I think there is a cellar below the villa so you should check there first."

He nodded, "alright and you two...are going to Nicaea?" he wanted to confirm and Xena nodded with a subtle grin. "Be careful," he said sincerely and she gave him a curt nod.

Ellac sighed heavily, "I can still see Anastasia, right?"

Xena gave him a look, "only when Xander says it is safe to." She turned to Gabrielle, "did you deliver my letter to Attila?" Gabrielle nodded. "Good, we will leave a few days before Aetius does so we can beat him to Nicaea."

Xander frowned, "I thought he was going to Constantinople?"

Xena smiled, "he is but he has to pass through Nicaea first and I want to make sure to give him a _warm_ welcome." Her eyes narrowed and all she could think about was ripping Aetius to shreds and since she informed Attila about what was going on, she hoped that he would be able to send his troops to her at once. Kreka did not have enough men in Nicaea at the moment, unless she told her brother that she needed more troops, but that was unlikely. "This will be a joint effort between Attila and I. I want that bastard, Aetius, dead," she grimaced.


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: battle scenes are always a favorite of mine, but they take quite awhile for me to write. This chapter is very action packed as well as a bit fluffy ;) enjoy and sorry for taking so long to update this! Thanks for following along, everyone.**

Chapter 30 – _Pits of Fire Part I_

Gabrielle stayed inside a large tent with Xena in between the borders of the eastern empire and Troy, Xena's old military base. Gabrielle knew that Xena had another plan in mind besides waiting for Aetius to come to Nicaea. She fully expected Aetius to come alone, but Xena knew that he would be bringing the entire Roman fleet with him on his journey to Constantinople. Xena was always one step of everyone and since Aetius was working with Magnus, she was almost positive that the Roman bastard would come armed and ready for any type of attack. He had no idea that Xena was going to be waiting in Nicaea for him.

The blonde sat across from Xena in the middle of the tent as they ate together and she was almost certain that she never wanted to eat goat or yogurt ever again. She ate so much of it when she was on the road with Xena because that was what she was used to eating for her entire life, but Gabrielle definitely missed eating other food that was a bit more comforting. She pushed her wooden bowl of half eaten food away from her and Xena lifted her eyes, staring at the bowl and frowned.

"Why are you not eating anything?" Xena asked and scraped the yogurt out of the bowl with a piece of bread. Gabrielle smiled weakly and shrugged her shoulder.

"I um...I'm not very hungry right now," she kindly answered and saw Xena smile softly and finished eating then set her empty bowl aside.

Xena wiped her hands with a cloth and smirked at Gabrielle. "You don't like the food," she teased.

Gabrielle chuckled nervously, "I do like it! it's really..." she eyed Xena's large smirk on her lips and sighed heavily, "no, I don't."

Xena smiled, chuckling under her breath, "sorry I can't offer you figs or whatever you eat in Athens," she playfully said and Gabrielle blushed. "You know, at large parties in Pannonia we had tables filled with rahat lokum and kayisi wine. If Attila throws another lavish party, I'll make sure to take you," she winked and drank some water from her wineskin.

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, completely clueless. "What is rahat lokum and...kayisi?" she felt almost stupid for not knowing, though, how could she know? Xena smiled, nodding her head, realizing that she had no idea what she was saying.

"They're basically desserts made purely of sugar. Lokum is Ana's favorite dessert and one time..." she rolled her eyes, "Ellac, his brothers and Anastasia, ate so much of them in one night that they ended up vomiting _all_ night long."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she started laughing as Xena shook her head, remembering that obviously awful situation. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind for whenever I try them..." she smiled, "and the wine? It's some kind of fruit," she tapped her chin trying to think of all the fruits besides grape because that was obviously too conventional for these Huns. " _Kayisi_..." she whispered and remembered the Greek word for a certain fruit that sounded familiar, "apricots?" she asked and Xena nodded.

"You know, it's nice talking to you like this," Gabrielle said and Xena furrowed her eyebrows confusedly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Gabrielle brushed her hair behind her ear, "just...talking like two normal people," she shrugged her shoulders, not sure where she was going with that and her eyes wandered around the tent aimlessly.

Xena frowned, "normal..." she sighed, "Anastasia wants me to be normal, but, I'm not sure what that means."

Gabrielle eyed the warrior and saw bemusement and maybe even a bit sadness in those steely icy eyes of hers. "I think..." she scooted closer to her, "she means that she wants to be with you more and stop being the warrior mother she's always known her entire life."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "I can't stop being who I am, Gabrielle. I have always been a warrior –I can't change that."

"If you could change anything about yourself what would it be?" Gabrielle leaned in and Xena smiled, wagging her head.

"I'm not playing this game with you tonight, Gabrielle," she drank some more water and Gabrielle giggled, scooting to sit beside her now, their legs touching.

"Come on, Xena. It's not a game, I'm being serious," her hand touched Xena's thigh and felt her body tense up immediately at her touch. "I'll go first," she put her hand over her heart and looked at the tent ceiling for a few moments trying to think of something. She smiled, "I wish I could be stronger."

Xena scoffed, "you got that right. You can't even hold a claymore with two hands," she teased.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "not physical strength," she nudged Xena's arm. "I mean mentally. I wish I could be like you. You are so determined in your decisions even if you might fail, you are willing to go through with it. I wish I could be like that."

Xena quirked her mouth and looked into Gabrielle's green eyes, "you are strong, Gabrielle. Going to war doesn't make someone strong inside." She averted her eyes, "it makes them weaker."

Gabrielle smiled shyly and never thought about it that way, but she wanted to stick to her statement. Xena believed she was strong, but she didn't know how that was true. Xena was strong on the outside –able to wield two heavy swords at once, shoot a multitude of arrows at once, fight hand to hand combat with men and make someone so powerful feel so useless –yet she believed that war makes a warrior weak.

"Well, what about you? What would you change about yourself?" she asked again, hoping Xena would answer.

Xena sighed heavily and folded her arms, thinking really hard for a couple of minutes. "That...I..." she began and felt Gabrielle's eyes staring into her soul, though she refused to face her. "...I could be kinder," she muttered.

"Kinder?" Gabrielle repeated and Xena sighed again.

"Kinder to the people I care about," she finally admitted and the blonde companion grinned, staring at Xena's profile, seeing a bit of a grimace on her face. Xena finally turned her head and saw the big grin on her companion's face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Gabrielle chuckled, "because you have such a terrible expression on your face!" she said and laughed and Xena smirked as her cheeks colored. She rubbed her face and turned away from Gabrielle again. "Okay, I'm sorry," her chuckling subsided. "Attila seems kind to his people." And for that last comment Xena began laughing heartily and Gabrielle frowned confusedly.

"Attila?!" Xena laughed some more and then cleared her throat. "He is a merciful king when he wants to be, Gabrielle. He is not called the Scourge of God for nothing."

"But you do care about him," the blonde stated.

Xena nodded, "yes," she answered curtly. "I've been by his side for years. I was recruited by him to join his army."

Gabrielle leaned in, "and you are kind to him?" she asked and Xena paused and immediately she knew the answer to that. "Why is it so hard for you to be kind, Xena? You weren't born _this_ way."

Xena groaned, "I don't want to talk about this anymore," she stood from the floor and took off her cloak and armor to get ready for bed. "We should sleep. We are leaving before sunrise," she tossed her armor aside and Gabrielle sighed, scratching her head then decided to move the bowls they ate out of.

She got off the floor and pulled the blankets back and Xena stood opposite her, giving her a strange look. Nervously she smiled, "what's with the face?"

"I just don't want you to ask any more questions," Xena sat on the floor and covered herself with the wool blanket, turning her back to Gabrielle.

The blonde frowned sadly and slipped under the blanket beside Xena and looked up at the ceiling and could see the wind blowing against the fabric, gently swaying back and forth. She turned on her side and saw Xena's long wild hair sprawled across the blanket and she smiled, touching her long raven locks. The strands glided in between her fingers and she saw Xena adjust her body and pull the blanket closer to her body. Gabrielle pulled her hand away and turned over on her other side and closed her eyes, bringing her knees closer to her, feeling the cold breeze enter the tent.

Xena looked over her shoulder and saw Gabrielle curled up into a ball, cuddling with the blanket and she took off the wool blanket and gave the remainder to Gabrielle. Smiling, she turned over and rest her head against her palm and closed her eyes.

* * *

A soldier along the Nicene military compound looked beyond the hill and saw a horde of riders approaching the wall. He panicked and waved down below in the center of the compound at Hun Queen. "Your majesty!" he yelled and Kreka lifted her head, squinting her eyes up at the guard. "Riders approaching!" he said and ran along the wall to alert the other watchmen.

Kreka frowned and marched up the stairs, pulling the veil over her head tightly as the wind picked up. She put a hand over her eyes and saw Xena riding towards the wall and she brought some friends from Troy. Raising an eyebrow she put her hand up, "it's Xena," she said and the soldiers stopped pacing around like a pack of rats. She smirked and walked down the stairs

A few moments later Xena dismounted her horse and Gabrielle decided to go on foot the entire rest of the way. Kreka folded her arms and approached her with a sneaky smirk on her lips. "Xena."

"Kreka," Xena raised an eyebrow and both women stared at one another. She sighed and looked around at the compound, "I see your brother has been very generous," given the amount of armed men surrounding the place it was definitely well guarded at all times.

The Hun Queen nodded, "yes, my brother _always_ takes care of me," she smirked and Xena pursed her lips. "I heard you have seen Attila..." she pried and walked towards the inside of the compound and Xena followed her. "Has he said anything? About Constantinople, I meant."

Xena smirked and looked over at Gabrielle who was chewing on her fingernails nervously. Frowning she grabbed Gabrielle's hand away from her mouth and the blonde nervously gave her a cheeky grin. "No, but I sent him a letter," she turned her attention to Kreka and saw some sadness in her eyes and Xena knew she didn't care about Constantinople, but since she was far away from home, she wanted to know how her husband and children were fairing without her there.

"Did you see Dengi and Ernak?" she asked shyly.

"They are fine," Xena reassured the queen and Kreka smiled, nodding her head, glad to hear that. "But I think you need to go back home, Kreka. Attila's new wife isn't going to disappear and your sons need you."

Kreka frowned, "I don't want to be around that whore. She is not even a Hun! He is marrying outside of our race!" she yelled and Xena raised her eyebrow and then Kreka's face softened and turned to Xena, realizing what she had said. Xena was not a Hun either, though she had lived like one for many years and nobody ever questioned her true origins. "I didn't mean that about you..."

Xena smirked, "I am not offended," she sighed and they came to a large room and sat on the floor together. Gabrielle smiled, sitting beside Xena and Kreka eyed her cautiously.

"Your blonde Greek, she will keep everything confidential yes?" Kreka asked and poured some tea.

Gabrielle smiled, "of course I will, otherwise I wouldn't be here," she said and Kreka frowned. "Your highness..." her cheeks turned bright red and hung her head.

Kreka sipped her tea, "I don't like outsiders normally, but if you are Xena's friend...then I guess I can make an exception," she picked up a glass of tea and handed it to the Greek girl as she called her. Gabrielle looked up to Xena and Xena's eyes widened, gesturing her to take the tea. She smiled at the Hun Queen and accepted the tea and quietly sat beside Xena, sipping the tea. "Is Ellac still in Greece?" she asked.

Xena choked on her tea and Gabrielle's eyes widened and she downed the rest of the excruciatingly hot tea. " _What_?" she set down the tea.

The queen frowned, "Attila sent Ellac to Greece to scout for Persian invasions. You didn't know?"

Xena's lip quivered and then gripped the glass tightly and broke the glass in her hand, spilling tea all over the rug. Kreka's mouth gaped and Xena had blood running down her arm and Gabrielle immediately grabbed a cloth and tried to press it against Xena's palm but she was pushed away. "What do you mean Attila sent Ellac to Greece? _When_ did he do this?"

Kreka looked at Xena's bloody hand and was completely distracted. She fumbled, "um...a few months ago. Are you alright?"

"That explains everything," Xena mumbled and Gabrielle could feel her anger seeping from her skin and radiating.

"Explains what?" Kreka asked, setting her tea glass down and Xena shook her head, unable to say anything.

Gabrielle smiled anxiously, "maybe we should talk about something else?" she proposed and the queen shot her a glare. "Or not..." she muttered.

"Xena." Kreka pressed, "what is going on? Is Ellac alright?" she asked, hoping that her stepson was okay, knowing that Greece was an unfamiliar territory and he barely knew his way around the empire as it is. It was quite foolish of Attila to send his teenage son to a foreign land to scout, when he's the one who should have been doing it in the first place. "Xena!"

Xena's eyes darkened and she glared at the queen. "He's fine," she said tersely. "He's staying with me in Rome."

"Rome?!" Kreka gasped, "why is he with... _you_?" she seemed almost insulted at that idea and why would Attila agree to such a thing like that. "What did you do? Did you bribe Attila? Are you holding Ellac hostage for something?"

She kept on and on with her questions and Xena's eyes widened as the queen kept babbling. "My daughter is pregnant!" she yelled and Kreka stopped interrogating her and then everything started settling in, realizing just exactly what Xena meant and she too gripped the tea glass with her palm near to breaking point.

"Anastasia is pregnant," Kreka said for her own confirmation and Xena said nothing. "With Ellac's child," she reiterated and Xena lifted her eyes, staring into Kreka's lightly colored eyes. She cleared her throat and then began sipping her tea again in silence.

Gabrielle could feel the tension between the two as they both remained silent and Xena kept staring at her bloody palm and finally started paying attention to it. she pressed the cloth against her hand and Kreka averted her eyes as she kept drinking the hot tea. "Ellac has been really supportive. He has been with Anastasia the entire time."

Kreka sneered, "I'm _sure_ he has," she mocked and Xena frowned. " _So_ ," she turned to Xena with a tight smile, "how far along is she?" she pried.

Xena sighed and wrapped the cloth around her hand, "six..."

"Weeks?" Kreka asked and Gabrielle exhaled heavily.

"Months," Xena answered and saw the queen's eyes widen. "I don't need a lecture from you. Ellac is not even your son."

Kreka frowned, "your daughter is more than half way through her pregnancy?! Xena! I knew those two should have never been allowed to play together. I knew this was going to happen the moment Ellac laid eyes on her once she let down her long locks." She shook her head in disappointment.

Xena clenched her fist and Gabrielle laid her hand on top of her hands and slowly Xena relaxed her knuckles and gingers. Gabrielle addressed the queen, "there's nothing anyone can do about it and it's not really the end of the world," she grinned nervously and Kreka scoffed.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion. You're a foreigner."

Xena raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. She then smiled, "Kreka, with all due _respect_..." she narrowed her eyes and her smile disappeared, "don't talk to Gabrielle like that. I don't care if you are queen of the Huns. You aren't the _only_ queen in line _anymore_ ," she smiled eerily and Kreka glared at her. "Anastasia is _my_ daughter and I will deal with how I see fit." She leaned in closer, inches away from the queen's face. "Without _you_ ," she said in a low tone. " _Now_ ," she relaxed with a smug grin on her face, "we will discuss this later, but for now...I'd like to discuss Aetius –the real reason why I came here. Does that sound good to you?"

Kreka swallowed her pride and sat up straight, "and _what_ about Aetius?" she held her breath.

* * *

Anastasia sat in the atrium with Ellac sitting beside her as she kept reading over her homework. Frowning she scratched out a few words on the parchment. Ellac sighed heavily and tossed the parchment on the table and looked over at Ana sitting beside him, obviously completely focused on her work. She furrowed her eyebrows and brought her knees close to her and kept writing.

He smirked and scooted closer to her and she peered at him out of the corner of her eye and lifted her eyebrow, but chose to ignore him. He then grazed her long sleeve with his fingers and she sighed, tapping the quill against her knee.

" _What_ are you doing?" she asked and he smiled cheekily at her.

"You've been doing school work all day, Anastasia!" he folded his arms, slumping on the couch beside her. It was evening now and he looked behind him to make sure Xander was not nearby. "You need to take a break," he grabbed the parchment from her hand and threw it on the table. "So," he smiled and she looked at him incredulously.

"I wasn't finished with that, you know," she rolled her eyes and his cheeks blushed then he kissed her hand and she smirked. "Ellac," she looked over her shoulder, "you're lucky my mom isn't here," she whispered.

Ellac leaned in closer towards her face, "can we not talk about her right now?" he nervously smiled, "she still scares me."

Anastasia blinked then began laughing. "You're scared of my mother?" she folded her arms and covered her mouth, "that is hilarious. You've never been scared of her before!"

He frowned, "yeah well...I was just a boy in her eyes I guess but not anymore," he groaned. "You should have seen her! I thought she was going to chop me up like one of her prisoners!"

Ana slowed her laughter and kept smirking. "She'll get over it, _eventually_..." she bit her bottom lip and both of them sat together not saying a word to one another. She scooted closer to him and smiled sneakily and his eyes widened and he wasn't exactly sure what her face was trying to say, but he wasn't exactly sure that he wanted to know either. His eyes scanned her face and her dark long hair which was parted in the middle, framed her face and her wide smile as well.

"What's the matter with you?" he nervously grinned and she leaned forward and cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips. He was taken by surprise and then held onto her waist, pulling her closer, until she was underneath him and she grinned, bringing her knee closer to his thigh as he laid beside her.

"Anastasia did you finish your homework?" Xander walked into the atrium and Ana gasped and pushed Ellac off of her and she hit her head on his chin and Ellac bit his lip. She rubbed her head and Ellac touched his now bloodied lip. Xander stopped and stared at both of them with a smug grin. "What were you two doing?" he had a sly grin on his lips and Ana frowned.

"Nothing..." she muttered and grabbed her stack of homework and left the room. Ellac wiped his mouth and Xander chuckled, shaking his head at the two teenagers.

Later that night Anastasia sat in her bed reading by herself until she saw the door open and she leaned forward, frowning. Ellac smiled and put a finger to his mouth and she rolled her eyes. He closed the door quietly and ran over to the bed and kissed her lips. He sat beside her and she scooted closer.

She touched his swollen bottom lip and chuckled, "sorry about your mouth," she said and Ellac shrugged a shoulder.

"It's nothing," he wrapped his arm around her and she laid close to his body, wrapping her arm around his chest. "Don't tell your mother about this," he whispered and Ana nodded her head. "How are you feeling?"

She lifted her head, staring into his green eyes, "tired." He smiled and kissed the top of her head and she wrapped her leg around his and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest. He rested his hand on her belly and could feel her heart beat slowing down as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Xander roamed the hallway carrying his sword and practicing some of his combat moves since he was unable to sleep and had nothing better to do until Xena returned to Rome. He swung his sword to the side and nearly sliced a curtain hanging around one of the large marble columns in the middle of the hall. Smiling he twirled the weapon with his strong wrist and then heard a loud crash from the other end of the villa.

He frowned and rounded the corner quietly, sliding against the wall he then heard a lot of footsteps marching through the hall, actually several hallways. "What the hell..." he grumbled and then he saw a tall Roman soldier come into his path. "What are you do –" his eyes widened as the Roman swung his sword and nearly sliced his arm. Xander blocked the sword and he saw other Romans running behind the tall soldier, searching the place.

The Roman smirked, adjusting his helmet on his head, "where is the Hun?" he asked, pointing the sword at Xander. "Not willing to talk are you?" he sighed, "fine, we will do this the hard way," he growled, thrusting his sword forward and Xander knocked the blade out of his hand and backed away, holding his own sword with both hands. The Roman shook his swore hand and narrowed his eyes. "I know that Hun is Attila's son! Proof that Xena is working with Attila!" he ran forward and Xander panicked and quickly rounded the corner, running the opposite way.

Xander skid to a stop once he saw he was surrounded by five Romans. He smirked and held his sword up and two men from the side tried to attack him and he picked one of the soldiers up and threw him against the wall. Acting quickly he picked up the fallen Roman's sword and wield both his weapon and the Roman's then the other men began circling around him.

The tall Roman groaned and ran forth to see Xander wielding two swords and having his way with his fleet. "Kill him!" he shouted and one of his men ran forward until he pulled him back. He whispered in the man's ear, "find the Hun Prince," he pushed him forward and watched Xander fight against the remaining three soldiers by himself.

* * *

Anastasia was startled awake once she heard loud noises from outside her bedroom. Ellac was sound asleep beside her and she shook his shoulder. "Ellac!" she whispered and kept shaking him. He frowned and his eyes fluttered open, staring at her concerned face. "I heard a noise."

Ellac was now wide awake and he hopped out of bed and unsheathed his sword. Now he too heard something and slowly approached the door. "Stay here," he said and she frowned then got out of bed and dug underneath the mattress and pulled out a long scimitar. Ellac turned around and he gasped. "No!" he hissed then the door swung open and a Roman soldier smiled down at the boy and looked over to Anastasia.

"Hun Prince," the soldier smirked and he looked to the dark haired beauty behind him. "And Xena's brat..." he nodded, "it all is making sense now," he grabbed Ellac by the throat and threw him aside on the floor. Ana gasped and she held the scimitar forward with both hands and Ellac coughed, shaking his head. The Roman grabbed Ellac by his short hair and the teen cried out. He thrust him against the wall, choking him slowly.

"What a shame you have to die like this, boy. You didn't even make it to manhood yet," the Roman smiled as he saw Ellac's lips turning blue.

Anastasia growled and thrust the scimitar into the Roman's spine and used all of her strength, pushing the sword further into his body. His blood poured down her arms and then she took the sword out and the soldier gasped for air, letting go of Ellac. He fell to the floor and Anastasia breathed heavily and dropped the scimitar.

Ellac fell to his knees, rubbing his throat. She knelt beside him and cupped his cheeks in her palms. "Are you alright?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.

He nodded, coughing lightly. "We need to leave," he choked and she grabbed her long white cloak, wrapping it around herself and her blue veiled beaded headpiece, quickly slipping on her boots. Once she was dressed he grabbed her hand and exited the room, both running down the hallway.

* * *

Xander sliced through the last soldier and the Roman clapped his hands slowly. He breathed heavily and turned to see the arrogant Roman smugly grinning at him. The Roman unsheathed his sword, "you fight like Xena. You two friends, I presume?"

Xander scoffed, clinging both the swords together. "She is my sister." He saw the shock register on the Roman's face.

"Xander!" Anastasia shouted from the other end of the hallway and Xander turned to see his niece and Ellac running towards him.

Now that he was distracted the Roman smiled deviously and thrust his sword into Xander's torso and Anastasia's eyes widened and Ellac grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"No!" Ana yelled and Ellac felt panic set in and he shook his head, pulling her away, no matter how hard she tried to run from him.

"Anastasia...we need to leave!" he begged and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Anastasia!" he growled and finally she stopped resisting and ran along with him to the back of the villa.

Xander looked at Ana as she ran off with Ellac and then turned to the Roman smiling down at him. He pulled the sword from Xander's chest and blood poured from Xander's mouth and he dropped to his knees, clutching his midsection with his arms.

"Make sure to save a spot in Hell for your dear sister once Mother Rome is finished with her," the Roman smirked and kicked Xander down on the ground and stepped over his body, marching down the hallway. "You can't run from the Roman Empire, you foolish children!" he yelled and came to a dead end and looked to his left and right, wondering which way those two went. Grunting, he heard footsteps and smiled, he walked down the left hallway.

* * *

Anastasia stopped running and bent over, catching her breath. Ellac's hands were shaking and he grabbed her hand. "Come on, we can't stop here!" he looked around feeling extremely paranoid that they were being followed.

She frowned and breathed heavily. "Just, give me a second!" she inhaled sharply and then Ellac sighed, rubbing his forehead.

The Roman spotted the two waiting in the middle of the narrow hallway and Ellac grabbed her arm. "Your second is over!" he forcefully pulled her along and she cringed in pain, running a few paces behind him as he gripped her arm tightly.

They ran down a spiral of stairs and he found the horses waiting outside in the stables. A smile of relief graced his lips and felt Anastasia slowing down behind him. "Come on, we're almost there," he smiled and she grinned weakly at him and finally caught up with him and he went outside and untied one of the black large horses in the stables. He turned and grabbed Ana by her waist and lifted her onto the horse. Ellac looked at her anxious pained face. "Are you alright?" he grabbed her hand and she gave a curt nod. "Good," he kissed her hand and then saw the Roman kick down the door. He gasped and mounted the horse.

"Savages!" the Roman growled and Ellac kicked the horse and rode off, jumping over the low fence surrounding the animals.

Anastasia wrapped her arms around Ellac's taut waist and looked behind her to see the angered and frustrated Roman cursing to himself. "Ellac, where are we going?!" she leaned into his back.

"Somewhere far from here!" he said over his shoulder.

* * *

Xena climbed the stairwell outside in the compound with Gabrielle following behind her. "Kreka didn't seem very happy to see you." Gabrielle hinted, folding her arms.

Xena shrugged, "when is she ever?" she scoffed. "I don't mind her now, but since she knows about Anastasia and Ellac, I'm sure her opinion of me has changed."

Gabrielle sighed, "Xena, that wasn't your fault and really, there is nobody to blame here." Xena shot her a glare as if she were crazy for even saying such a thing. Gabrielle knew that Xena blamed Ellac more than anyone. "Babies are not a curse you know," she grinned and Xena rolled her eyes. "They're so cute!"

"Gabrielle," Xena leaned on the wall casually, "can we focus on Aetius for now? Less baby talk and more strategy talk." She raised her eyebrows and the blonde nodded, becoming serious again. "Alright," she looked over the wall and pointed at the hill afar, hidden in the trees, "he's going to come through that forest right there and once he sees that this base heavily armed and guarded, he will probably suspect that I am here."

Gabrielle frowned, quirking her mouth, "but isn't that the idea?"

Xena nodded, "yes, but I have a little surprise waiting for him," she smiled wickedly and Gabrielle didn't like that look at all. "I had Peticus pick something up for me. I wasn't hiding in my office back in Rome like you thought I was. I was planning." She walked off down the stairwell and Gabrielle stood with wide doe eyes.

"Wait! What are you planning to do? Xena!" she ran after her and grabbed her arm. "Xena," she exhaled heavily, "What did Peticus pick up for you?"

"You'll see," Xena pat Gabrielle's shoulder and walked off. "Come now, Gabrielle, we will wait inside until Aetius and his dogs arrive." She flipped her hair behind her and Gabrielle wagged her head, suddenly getting a headache from all of Xena's cryptic talk.

* * *

In the middle of the night Xena stayed awake and Gabrielle was far too nervous to sleep even though Xena offered her the bed to sleep. Both of them were wide awake and Xena was drinking heaps of wine while the night went on and soon the sun would rise. Gabrielle sat on the bed in front of Xena quietly swishing her wine back and forth in her lap.

Xena smirked subtly feeling Gabrielle's nerves radiating from her body only a few feet away from her. "Are you afraid?" she asked.

The blonde lifted her eyes and it was hard not to be, though she wanted to be strong, strong like Xena, but the truth is, she couldn't be. "I don't know how you can be so calm. You are about to attack the Roman Empire basically and you're drinking wine like it's water! How can you be so calm?!"

Xena chuckled, "I have done this many times Gabrielle, but if you think I do not fear a battle, you are mistaken." She sipped her wine gradually draining the goblet little by little. "A good warrior always fears a battle. I fear losing. I _don't_ like to lose," she frowned.

"I know that for sure...you don't need to convince me otherwise..." Gabrielle smirked. "You have the capability to love...do you think your love for war and conquering has overshadowed everyone else that you love?"

Xena raised an eyebrow and finished her wine, "are you trying to be all philosophical again?" she winked and poured another glass of wine for herself. "The Hun Empire is far superior to the Roman's. I want to be on top. I want to wipe out all of the Romans. There will be no more emperors, no more east vs west."

Gabrielle nodded her head slowly, "uh huh, and...what about Attila? He is still the king of the Huns..."

"And so he will always be king. We work as a team Gabrielle. He trusts me," she said.

The blonde lifted a curious brow, " _someone_ trusts you," she hinted and Xena lowered her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Xena lowered the glass from her mouth and nervously stared into Gabrielle's eyes. She smiled anxiously, "I don't think you would be here if I didn't..." she cleared her throat and after a few silent moments she added, "but you still don't trust me, right?"

Gabrielle smiled, "it's hard to build trust in a woman that wants to conquer the world," she teased and Xena sighed softly. Gabrielle inched closer and slowly grazed her fingers along the warrior's flushed cheek. "Still trust me?" she whispered and Xena curtly nodded. She grabbed Xena's wine glass and set it aside and grabbed her hand, studying her long fingers. "Interesting..." she muttered as she traced Xena's knuckles and turned her hand over, touching her palm gingerly. "You are a warrior, but you have hands of a writer." She smiled and Xena looked at her confusedly with a small smile. "Soft hands, hard heart."

She then curled Xena's fingers into her palm and smiled at her, staring into her wide blue eyes. Leaning in closer she kissed Xena's lips softly and pulled away as she still held onto her hand, she felt her pulse racing. "Are you afraid?" she spat back the same question Xena had asked her earlier. Xena smiled and said nothing, though she averted her eyes. She brought her hands to the raven haired warrior's face and lifted her head to look into her eyes –her sincere eyes for once.

She kissed the warrior's lips and for the first time she actually felt a response from her and Gabrielle smiled softly and leaned in further, continuing to mesh her lips with hers. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's arm gently and then pulled away and saw Gabrielle's eyes open slowly and look dead into her soul. She brushed a few blonde tendrils behind both of her ears and grinned widely.

Xena held up her finger and grabbed the glass of wine off the floor. Gabrielle frowned and Xena presented the wine. "It is tradition to drink wine from your partner before you share a bed with them." She offered and Gabrielle's frown disappeared. She drank from the glass and handed it to the blonde, who was suddenly not so shy. Gabrielle took a sip from the wine and Xena gave her a cheeky grin and set the glass aside.

Gabrielle began slipping off Xena's long sleeves from her tunic and then Xena grabbed her hand. She looked at her a bit scared of what she might do, but then Xena instead unlaced Gabrielle's bodice first and slipped off the short sleeves of her top, exposing her bare shoulders and then she saw a peek of her breasts and inhaled sharply and took the laces out and opened Gabrielle's top.

The blonde smirked and slipped the tunic off from her body and threw it on the floor. She reached forward, touching Xena's tunic. "Can I...?" she implied and Xena said nothing and so she took off her black tunic and tossed it aside on the bed.

For the first time, Xena felt like she was completely vunerable, even though she had been nude many times, several times, over her life, with Borias of course, even some other men over the years, but this was different. Gabrielle was different, for one she was a woman and she suddenly felt so foreign to her, though they were built the same –everything was the same. She frowned and saw the scar on her upper flesh of her breast and grazed her fingertips over the mark she gave her.

"I'm sorry I did that to you..." she whispered, feeling ashamed of herself to harm so sweet and kind as Gabrielle was.

Gabrielle smiled, "it's a part of me now," she shyly admitted and then her eyes roamed over Xena's exposed torso and saw her round breasts, which definitely looked a lot smaller in her armor, until now. Her corsets and capes really hid her body very well. She had a small taut waist and a flat abdomen and toned midsection and arms. She then noticed a huge scar along her ribcage. She decided that Xena was being very cautious about this and decided to take things very slow, just to be on the safe side.

She touched the scar on Xena's ribs and felt her body flinch and her chest tighten. "What happened?"

Xena shook her head, "a battle scar I got many years ago in a fight with a Visigoth," she shrugged it off like it was nothing. She stood from the bed and began unlacing her pants slowly with her back turned to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle's eyes widened once she saw Xena's back and it was covered in scars and awful marks, almost like lashings. Xena once treated her like a slave, she proclaimed her as property and she was never a slave. Her family didn't come from a line of slaves and only slaves had lashings and awful scars like Xena did. She looked like she was a slave to herself, continuing to harm herself over and over again until she succeeded to win –to victory.

Xena slipped off her trousers and turned to see a very shocked expression on Gabrielle's face and realized that she had her back turned and completely forgot about those marks on her flesh. Gabrielle's jaw dropped, "why...why do you have those lashes on your back?" she asked and scooted closer to the edge of the bed with concern in her eyes.

The warrior smiled weakly, "I don't always win, let's just put it that way."

Gabrielle lowered her head and Xena frowned then heard soft sniffling and knelt down beside the bed, her long hair covering her breasts and navel. "Why are you so upset?" Xena asked, lifting Gabrielle's chin to see red teary green eyes facing her. A sight that she never liked to see. She couldn't bear to see Anastasia cry and now she felt the same when she saw tears in Gabrielle's eyes as well. "Don't cry," she smiled, wiping her cheeks.

"Why would...someone do that to you?" she questioned, though she knew that Xena was hated by many people. Though now, she cared for her and it was entirely different. Perhaps a year ago she would have thought differently. She would probably enjoy seeing Xena being slashed by her enemies.

Xena sighed, "because people don't like me, Gabrielle and they were cowardly. They couldn't even finish the job," she grimaced. If she were in her opponent's position, she would have killed them, but they succumbed to torture instead. Days of agonizing torture as their captive.

Gabrielle's tears ceased and she slowly reached behind Xena and her hand roamed her back, feeling all the awful lash marks that were left behind, scarred forever. Xena smiled and grabbed Gabrielle's hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "They are a part of me," she winked and finally Gabrielle grinned back at her.

Soon after Gabrielle discarded her long skirt and both of them sat on the bed together, facing one another, flesh and all, staring at one another. Gabrielle smiled at her, blushing and Xena's eyes kept roaming over her companion's petite body.

"Are you alright?" Gabrielle made sure that Xena was not about to freak out or anything.

Xena nodded, "fine...fine," she kept staring, not moving, though she was not nervous anymore, just deep in thought. "sorry..." she shyly said.

Gabrielle shook her head, "don't be sorry. One step at a time, right?" she teased.

"Gabrielle...why are you here?" Xena asked randomly, throwing Gabrielle off her game.

She stuttered, "I...I like you..."

"Why?"

Gabrielle shrugged with a nervous smile, "I...just...do." she didn't really have a good explanation and she knew what Xena was thinking. They were two opposites, two people sitting naked together, staring at each other's bodies. One loved war and the other peace. They were nothing alike. "We go together...like oil and vinegar. Two opposites that collide and create something...that works so well." She paused and saw the gears turning in Xena's mind. "Sometimes the greatest relationships are the ones you never expected to be in."

Xena smiled, "I seem to attract the people most opposite of me and fall in love with them," she said aloud and then her eyes widened and held her breath. Gabrielle stared at her, blinking rapidly.

Silence.

The warrior looked outside the window and saw the sun slowly rising right before their eyes. "I should...get ready..." she grabbed her clothes off the floor and began dressing quickly.

Gabrielle sat on the bed dumbfounded and was in a daze. Xena was already finished getting dressed before she knew it. She blinked and stared at Xena who was now lacing her gauntlets on her wrists, yanking the leather lace with her teeth, tightening the gauntlet.

Now Xena was getting ready to leave the room and Gabrielle gasped, "wait!" she called out.

"You will be on the front line with me on the wall, won't you?" Xena asked, staring at her bright green eyes.

Gabrielle nodded and Xena left her alone in the room, sitting on the bed naked and confused. "Love?" she whispered to herself. "Xena?" she couldn't believe those two words could be associated with one another, but she smiled thinking that perhaps her being around Xena was a good thing, a very good thing.

* * *

Kreka joined Xena on the wall and saw that her mind was distanced. She was off somewhere else, thinking about something. Over the years, though the two had never been very close, they knew one another well enough to know their emotions and behavior.

"What's on your mind?" the queen asked and Xena blinked, turning her head slowly.

"A lot," Xena sighed heavily.

Kreka tapped her fingers along the stone wall. "I can understand why you think that," she said and Xena frowned, looking out over the hill. The wind gently blew through Xena's and Kreka's long dark hair, both wearing their traditional headpieces though Kreka had a veil attached to hers since she is the queen after all. "How...is Anastasia?"

Xena finally cracked a smile, "better I hope," she sighed.

Kreka lifted an eyebrow, "something happened?"

Xena nodded, "she had a lot of pain in her pelvis for awhile but she's better now. My brother and Ellac are with her."

The queen pursed her lips, "those two don't know the first thing about raising a child."

Xena scoffed, "neither did I and I think I did alright for the most part," she teased. "I've learned that staying angry isn't going to change anything," she said and the queen lowered her eyes in silence.

Gabrielle approached the two women and Kreka left the wall and now it was just her and Xena alone once again. She shyly walked over and stood beside her. She sighed and leaned against the wall while Xena looked out at the empty hill beyond the forest. "Did you see anything?" she prompted the conversation and Xena simply shook her head. She knew that Xena was going to act incredibly awkward especially after what happened earlier. "Look, Xena I –"

Xena frowned and saw riders appear from the trees. "There!" she pointed to the trees and Gabrielle spun her head around and saw Aetius and his army riding towards the compound.

Xena snarled and ran along the wall to see where Aetius was going. She climbed the stairs to the highest tower on the wall and was able to see Theodosius' army waiting on the hillside. Gabrielle followed behind and stood beside her. Aetius spoke to Theodosius' commander, Magnus, then shook his hand, smiling with one another.

"They switched sides..." the warrior hissed. "They're going to attack us together..."

Gabrielle's breathing hastened as her heart raced, "what are we going to do? I thought Valentinian was on our side!"

Xena frowned, "so _did_ _I_. Lesson number one, this is why you don't trust Romans, Gabrielle!" she ran down the stairs to meet with her artillery men below inside the center of the base. "I want all of you to prepare the catapults outside the base. We've been betrayed by our allies," she folded her arms and all of the men began whispering with each other then ran off in separate directions.

Gabrielle ran to join Xena, "I don't know if catapults are going to stop them, Xena. Do we have anything else?"

Xena smiled deviously, "we do have one thing," she tapped her fingers on her arms attentively. "Black powder," she chuckled softly.

The blonde's eyes widened, "Xena..." she spoke warily, "where did you get that?"

"Courtesy of the Chinese Emperor, Sui Gaozu," Xena smiled and Gabrielle gasped.

"When we went to China, I didn't think you were going to steal black powder while we were there!" she growled.

Xena snapped her head around, glaring at the petite blonde. "I didn't _steal_ it Gabrielle! I made an alliance..."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Gabrielle shook her head, thinking this was going to end poorly for sure.

Kreka ran up the stairwell and Xena ran along the wall with Gabrielle. "What are you doing?! Catapults?!"

Xena grinned, "they will work and they will be filled with the black powder."

The queen folded her arms, "so that's what that shipment was from my brother..." she shook her head. "What do you need me to do?"

The men below in the compound pulled out the large catapults from inside the weaponry room and they were hurrying to gather up the abundant amounts of black powder. Xena frowned and pointed below outside the wall. "I want you to send a fleet outside of these walls –the best archers you have."

Kreka nodded and ran down the stairs. Gabrielle breathed heavily and realized that this was not a game and this was truly a war, a war that she was not prepared for mentally at all. She had seen Xena fight before, but not in a war, a few tiffs but nothing like this.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" the blonde asked.

Xena placed a hand on her shoulder, " _trust_ me," she winked and ran off to the opposite end of the wall then turned. "Oh and...I don't want you outside. Stay inside until I say it's safe to come out." She said and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "That's an order, Gabrielle!" she scowled.

* * *

Aetius halted his horse and held up his hand to his men behind him. Magnus was on the opposite end of the field with Theodosius' army with him. He frowned and squinted his eyes and spotted a familiar cape wafting in the wind. "Xena... _of_ _course_ ," he smiled. "She wants to play with the big boys, well...let's see what she's got." He waved his hand to the first legion. "Spread out and prepare the archers!" he kicked his horse and trotted off to the back of the army to oversee the damage that was about to be done.

Magnus rode in to meet with the commander. "Did you know Xena was going to be here?" he asked and Aetius shook his head. "I thought Attila's wife was here."

"She is," Aetius eyed the men on the wall following Xena diligently and could see her mouth moving as she spoke to them all. "Those are Hun soldiers."

* * *

Xena looked below in the compound from above and saw the men loading the catapults. She grinned and leaned on the wall and saw the archers below on the outside of the compound, dipping their arrows in the fire pits.

She held up her arm and all the soldiers looked above and she slowly lowered her arm, aiming straight for Aetius. "Dead," she grinned and the soldiers released the black powder from the catapults. "Fire!" she yelled down at the archers and they leaned back and shot their flaming arrows in the air and land on the ground where the black powder bags hit in the grass, laying dormant.

Aetius furrowed his eyebrows and saw bags being launched from inside the compound, but nothing happened. He looked up at the sky and saw flaming arrows soaring and then...BOOM!

A line of fire surrounded the army and men went flying through the air, screaming and the ground beneath them blew up into smithereens. His eyes widened and he saw the entire fleet being blown up right before his eyes.

" _What_ the fuck!" he yelled and hit his thigh, "what the fuck is _that_!" he yelled and Magnus coughed from the black cloud of smoke blocking their vision from the compound.

Magnus shook his head and shielded his eyes, "she must be some kind of sorceress to find explosives that powerful!" he trotted further away from the smoke and saw Xena walking along the wall and pointing to the far left where Theodosius' army was. "Oh no..."

"Aim to the front legion!" Xena yelled and the archers shot over at the Eastern Romans and she waved her hand to the catapults below her. She watched the bags of black powder land right in front of the Romans and then the flaming arrows soared in the sky and lit the powder, setting it aflame. She laughed loudly and Kreka joined her along the wall. "Look at them running like the little weasels they are," she scoffed and waved her hand. "Again!" she shouted.

Kreka raised her eyebrow, "you are prepared..." she didn't realize Xena had this all figured out before she even arrived and now she was seeing Romans being killed one after the other. Hundreds blown up into millions of pieces.

Aetius growled seeing his army being withered away little by little as Xena kept blowing the ground up without a care in the world. He grabbed an archer's bow and arrows and rode to the far side. He handed it to his second in command, Magnus. "Aim for the wall."

Magnus frowned and looked to the wall and saw Xena laughing with a huge evil grin on her face –laughing maniacally. He pointed the arrow towards Xena and Aetius groaned and turned the bow a little to the left. "Aetius..."

"Aim for the Hun Queen," he smiled and Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Do it!"

The Eastern commander sighed and pulled back the arrow, hearing the bow creak and he released the arrow, directly for the Hun Queen.

* * *

Kreka looked below her and watched all the archers continue to launch their flaming arrows into the sky. She frowned and lifted her head and gasped and an arrow struck her in her left breast and she stumbled backwards against the wall.

Xena turned around and saw a huge arrow sticking out from Kreka's chest and her eyes widened. She spun around and saw Magnus holding a bow standing next to Aetius and was able to make out his smug grin. Her blood boiled and she ran to Kreka and knelt down. Her entire burgundy dress was stained in blood and she panicked. She began lifting her up and the queen stopped her.

"They're trying to distract...you," Kreka winced in pain and Xena frowned sadly.

"I can help you if you let –"

"No!" Kreka yelled and Xena pulled her hands away from her. "Just go!" Xena didn't move, "Go! I order you as...your _queen_ ," she smiled and Xena grinned at her and left her side and ran down the stairwell. She groaned and sat up against the wall and broke the arrow in half, biting her tongue, holding it in.

Gabrielle saw Xena getting on a horse and she panicked, instantly running to her. "Where are you going?! You're not going out there are you?"

Xena's eyes widened with fury, "I thought I told you to stay inside!" she shouted and Gabrielle folded her arms. "I'm going eradicate Kreka's killer," she slipped on her gloves and pulled out her sword, examining it then sheathed it again.

"What happened? Is she alright? Where is she?" Gabrielle looked around and then glanced up at the wall.

"Gabrielle," Xena began seriously, "if you leave this compound, you won't like what is going to happen when I come back." She pulled on the reins and turned to head out into the field. "Stay. Here." She ordered and rode off with a few men following behind her.

Xena wrapped a beige scarf around her face and charged forward in the midst of all the explosions and Aetius frowned, not able to see Xena nor Kreka atop of the wall anymore. "Where did she go?" he grumbled.

Suddenly he saw the black clouds of smoke part and a large stallion came riding through with an entourage. He saw Xena unsheathe her sword and ride through the smoke and powdered bombs. His eyes widened in fear and Magnus began backing away on his horse slowly as he saw the she devil riding towards them with fire in her eyes and fire literally surrounding her. A perfect image.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Gabrielle's lessons are paying off ;)**

Chapter 31 – _Pits of Fire Part II_

Gabrielle didn't want to wait inside like Xena told her to. She knew that Xena was just trying to protect her but she wanted to help somehow and Xena mentioned that she was going to eradicate Kreka's killer, which was a nice way of saying she was going to brutally kill said person. Which only meant one thing and that was that the queen of the Hun Empire was dying or already dead.

She huffed and ran up the stairwell, ducking her head as the soldiers fired more black powder over the wall. She crawled on the stone wall and saw Kreka trying to block the blood from her wound on her chest. As she kept crawling closer she felt the entire compound shake and her eyes widened. Lifting her head over the edge she saw Romans approaching the wall with ladders. Great, she thought.

Kreka frowned seeing Gabrielle coming towards her. "What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled and Gabrielle knelt beside her examining the wound.

"The wound is fatal..." Gabrielle sighed and grabbed the broken arrow shaft and tried to push it through the queen's torso and Kreka cried out in pain. "Okay..." she tapped her chin, "it is splintered for sure."

The Hun raised an eyebrow as Gabrielle tore off a piece of skirt and began wrapping the fabric around her wrist. "Why are you helping me?" she asked confusedly.

"Because you need it," Gabrielle smiled and lifted Kreka's arm over her shoulder and began wrapping her torso around the arrow. "This should stop the bleeding until we can get you more help." She tied the fabric in a knot and looked in the queen's light eyes and pale bemused face. "Can you walk?" she asked and Kreka nodded. Gabrielle took her arm and lifted the queen up slowly. Together they walked along the wall and Gabrielle peered down to see the Romans running with ladders, though many of them were killed by the Hun archers below.

Kreka turned her head and saw Xena riding out in the middle of the field in the midst of all the explosions and raining arrows. "Dear God, is she insane?!" she yelled and halted in her step. Gabrielle groaned and didn't really want to stop in the middle of the wall, not right now.

"You should know her by now, don't you think?" she responded curtly and Kreka snapped her head around and shot her a menacing glare. "Your majesty," Gabrielle nervously grinned.

The queen cursed under her breath and yelled below to the men inside the compound, "stop firing the catapults! Xena is in the field!" narrowing her eyes, she continued to walk with Gabrielle and winced as her wound continued opening slowly. "If this arrow doesn't kill me, Xena's foolishness surely will..." she muttered and Gabrielle smirked.

* * *

Xena and her riders approached Aetius and Magnus a few yards away from the hilltop. She uncovered her face with a scarf, exposing a menacing smile. "Welcome to Nicaea," she unsheathed her sword and eyed Magnus' bow. "Magnus...I didn't know you were skilled with a bow and arrow," she teased and saw the commander's fear in his eyes. "We could have been such friends with you two, but you just had...to ruin it," her smile turned into a deep malicious frown.

Aetius lifted his chin arrogantly, "you will be put to death for this treasonous act, Xena!"

She laughed, "I resign!"

He smirked and looked out at the field, "look what you have done! You've destroyed this holy city!"

"Oh stop," she interrupted. "This city is no more holy than you are, Aetius." She smiled and trotted back and forth, teasing both of the Roman commanders. "I have come to learn something about religion. You use it to control the masses. _My_ empire does not oppress people with religion."

Aetius scoffed, "your empire?! I do not recall you being the queen of the Huns, Xena. Last time I checked you were a Roman General."

Xena snickered, "I am the commander of the Hun Empire!" she yelled and Magnus eyed Aetius to see if he would react, but he didn't. "In Attila's absence I am in charge. In the queen's absence I am _also_...in charge," she grinned deviously. "And I have orders from the queen herself," she touched the tip of her blade and pointed it directly at Magnus. "You will face your consequences to attempt to the kill the Hun Queen."

Aetius rolled his eyes and turned to his men behind him, "kill her!" he demanded and the men brought up their swords and Xena pulled out a small bag from her belt and smiled at them all. Aetius' men charged forward and then she grabbed an arrow from one of her men's holsters and threw the bag on the ground and rode off. As she rode off she lit the arrow on fire from the surrounding flames. Aetius panicked. "No, wait, stop!" he yelled at his men. "Halt! I said halt!"

Xena smiled and shot the small bag of powder on the ground with the flaming arrow and the powder instantly ignited and blew up the small legion of soldiers, throwing their dismembered bodies across the battle field. As the smoke filled the sky Aetius heard her laugh and he growled, trotting away from the clouds of smoke.

Magnus coughed, "we need to retreat!" he yelled and Aetius groaned, not wanting to do that but it was obvious they were losing and losing badly. "Aetius!" he screamed and then he saw Xena on his horse as the smoke dissipate, holding a multitude of arrows and his eyes widened.

Xena frowned and let go of the arrows and they were plunged directly into Magnus' chest. He gasped and looked down to see four arrows sticking out of his armor and turned to Aetius for help, though the commander just looked at him with disgust. He choked, "you...you are my friend...my ally..." he inhaled sharply and felt his lungs constrict and inhaling the black smoke was not helping either.

"You were always my ally," Aetius said, "but never my friend."

Xena snickered, "would you look at that! No loyalty!" she laughed and Aetius grimaced towards her as Magnus fell off his horse, bleeding internally and his supposed ally just watched him die. "You may say many things about me Aetius, but I am always loyal to my people." She wrapped the bow around her back and pulled on the reins of her horse, "go home, Aetius, unless you want to meet Attila's men in Constantinople. There are thousands more just like me there." She winked then rode off with her small entourage and Aetius narrowed his eyes as she disappeared in the clouds of black smoke.

Lucas approached Aetius, breathing heavily and covered in his ally's blood. "Sir! We need to retreat! There are too many Huns here. We've already lost three legions! We were unprepared!"

Aetius watched Xena ride back to the compound and saw his men desperately trying to climb over the wall, though they were intercepted by the Huns below and archers on the wall shooting them down off the ladders. "Call a retreat then," he muttered and yanked on the reins and turned back to look at the commander, dead on the ground. "And do something with him, would you?" he said nonchalantly and Lucas' eyes widened.

* * *

Later that evening Xena came inside the compound after helping round up the fallen soldiers in the battlefield. She saw Gabrielle tending to Kreka's wound and frowned. "What are you doing?" she asked and Gabrielle lifted her head.

"Trying to save her life," she replied and the queen was knocked out from some herbs Gabrielle gave her an hour ago. "The shaft won't come out, so I'm assuming it's splintered inside her."

Xena sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "I thought I said to stay inside."

Gabrielle smirked, "I wasn't going to let her die, Xena. You would do the same for me."

Xena stared at her for a few moments in silence and walked over. "You're cleaning it wrong," she sighed and knelt down, dipping her hands in the water basin and Gabrielle handed her the cloth. She began dabbing the wound on the queen's bare chest and she examined the broken arrow shaft. "You're right, it's splintered..." she mumbled.

"How do we get it out?" Gabrielle asked and saw Kreka stirring in her unconsciousness.

Xena shook her head and pulled out a dagger from her boot and began digging in the queen's wound. As soon as she did that Kreka's eyes shot open and she screamed loudly. "Do something with her," she instructed Gabrielle and she nodded, grabbing a cloth and stuffed it inside the queen's mouth. She dug out a few small pieces from the shaft and tossed them aside then dug her fingers inside the open wound. Kreka kept screaming, muffled with the cloth in her mouth and Xena smiled. "More painful than childbirth, huh?" she joked and Gabrielle sighed heavily, rolling her eyes.

She pulled the remainder of the shaft out of the wound and frowned, digging deeper inside and saw tears streaming down Kreka's paled face. Grunting she pulled out the large arrowhead and smiled. "Well, there it is," she showed Gabrielle and the blonde cringed in disgust seeing Xena's hand covered in warm blood. Kreka's breathing slowed and then she passed out, her chest rising slowly. Setting the arrowhead aside she wiped her hands off with a cloth and eyed Gabrielle, "you're better with a needle than I am."

Gabrielle smiled and immediately dug in a bag looking for a needle and thread to sew up Kreka's wound. Xena stood up and sighed, exhausted after the long day, though she knew it wasn't over, not just yet. Aetius was defeated but he wasn't going to quit, not now. Turning back to the blonde she saw her threading the needle and cleaning up the blood around the queen's wound.

"Gabrielle," Xena began and her companion lifted her eyes. "Thank you," she said shyly, "she...would have died if you weren't there."

"I just want to help," the blonde grinned and dug the needle in the wound and slowly began sewing it up. "How are you doing? Did you win?" she asked as she kept her eyes focused on the wound.

Xena smirked, "Aetius is still alive, so I don't think I'd call that a victory, but Magnus is dead," she untied her gauntlets and rubbed her sore wrists, wincing slightly. "I have a feeling that idiot is going to ride into Constantinople after I warned him not to." She scoffed, "I give him advice and he refuses to take it. What am I to do?" she chuckled softly.

Gabrielle smirked and leaned in closer to Kreka's chest, pulling the needle through her skin gently. "I hope you realize that you've declared war on the entire Roman Empire. They aren't going to stop now."

Xena nodded, "this was just a practice round. I'll be ready for round two," she sneered.

Gabrielle sighed and finished sewing up the queen's wound and covered her bare chest with a blanket then cleaned the needle and her hands in the water basin. "We need to return to Rome to get Anastasia and Ellac out of there. Who knows what Aetius will do to them if he arrives before we do."

The warrior agreed, "yes, but we are leaving together –with Kreka."

Gabrielle didn't like the sound of that, especially since Kreka was so badly wounded. "I don't think she will be able to travel. She shouldn't be moved."

Xena folded her arms and sat down in a chair, exhaling deeply. "She'll be fine. She's a strong woman."

* * *

Ellac and Anastasia arrived in Milan, a city a bit further away from Ravenna, the new capital of the Western Roman Empire. Ellac thought it was best that they not go to Aquincicum until they knew that they were safe, but now they were miles away from Rome and far from Aquincicum in unfamiliar territory.

Both set up a small camp with their horse and Ellac was able to trade some animal hides for food in the villages on the outskirts of Milan. He stood, poking the fire they made and sighed. He then sat beside Anastasia on the grass and offered her some bread but she seemed disinterested to say the least. He pushed it towards her face and she waved his hand away. "Come on, you barely have eaten anything since we left Rome."

"Xander is dead," she said flatly and Ellac quirked his mouth and set aside the bread, staring at the fire.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and she said nothing. "We couldn't do anything about it. We had to leave! You know that," he looked into her blue eyes and sighed. "It's not your fault, Ana." He tried to comfort her and set his hand on top of hers but she was unresponsive. Frowning, he grabbed the wineskins and stood. "I'm going to get some water," he pulled out his short knife, "take this just in case."

She stared at the fire in front of her and he sighed, walking off to go to the spring not too far from their site to retrieve water. Anastasia wiped her cheek and exhaled heavily. Eyeing the bread she smiled, turning around she saw Ellac walking off by himself. Turning back to the fire, she grabbed the bread and began eating small pieces of it slowly as she waited for him to return.

As she waited patiently for Ellac she heard some rustling in the trees and lifted her eyes, staring at the forest. Frowning she grabbed the dagger and stood slowly, circling around herself.

A loud cry was heard and she whipped her head around to see a man wearing dark animal skins and a scarf covering half of his face, charging right for her with a large scimitar. Clenching her teeth she dodged him and he lunged for her again and she ducked as he swung his sword over her. She kicked him in the groin and he grunted. Anastasia then grabbed him by his neck and head butted him in the forehead, sending him stumbling backwards.

He shook his head and she spun around, letting out a loud cry and jabbed the dagger right through his throat. He dropped his sword and she took the dagger out and he fell to the ground.

Ellac saw Anastasia and a man lying on the ground beside her and he dropped the wineskins and ran over to her. "Ana!" he yelled out and she breathed heavily, gripping the short knife tightly. He halted and saw the grass painted with blood and he turned her chin towards him. "Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded, and flung her around his neck, holding onto him. He sighed and then saw more men appear from the trees.

Anastasia pulled away, still holding the knife in her hand she turned and saw a group of men with long blonde hair walking towards them. A tall, handsome blonde man came forward, pointing his sword at her. He frowned, "girl, you killed one of my men," he stated and she glanced at Ellac. He was speaking in a foreign tongue, unfamiliar to both of them. He tried again. "Girl!" he shouted, pointing at Anastasia and she raised an eyebrow. Groaning he decided to speak in a different language. "You two!" he shouted finally in their native tongue and he saw their faces register to what he said. Smiling he repeated, "you killed one of my men," he addressed Anastasia again.

"He tried to kill _me_ first," she smirked and the blonde man chuckled.

"What motherland are you from?" he asked and Ana turned to Ellac, both sharing a worried glance.

Ellac spoke for them both, "Aquincicum and Pannonia," he answered.

The mysterious brutish men looked at each other and the tall blonde sheathed his sword, folding his large muscular arms. "You two are Huns then," and Ellac nodded. He smiled, "you are in my king's territory, little ones and this _girl_ killed one of my soldiers."

Ellac frowned, "what king? Visigoth?"

The man laughed and all the surrounding men began laughing as well. "Visigoth. Cute, boy, very cute. You two are far from home."

Anastasia felt her stomach churning as the men behind the tall blonde were walking towards them. She gripped Ellac's arm tightly. "We were just leaving," she said.

He smiled, "no you're not," he waved his hand. "Take them," he said and his men walked forward and Ellac pulled out his sword and Anastasia hid behind him. "Don't make this difficult, boy," he growled and his men kicked Ellac's sword out of his hand and detained him, grabbing hold of his arms. He smiled, approaching Anastasia and touched her cheek gently. "Such beauty. Perhaps I should have married a Hun woman," he teased and Anastasia growled and swung the dagger and sliced his cheek.

He hissed and touched his cheek and gawked at her. He grabbed her by her veil and Ellac yelled out, "don't hurt her! Please..." he begged.

The man smirked and turned to the young Hun. "She is _yours_?" he let go of her veil and she stepped, adjusting her veil and headdress.

"My mother will slaughter you if anything happens to me," Anastasia folded her arms and the blonde chuckled softly and took a step forward, towering over her.

"Is that right?" he teased and she spat in his face. He frowned and grabbed her arm, dragging her along with him and threw her on the ground. Ellac tried to break free but the men tightened their grip on him as he pulled forward. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Anastasia's throat. "You will be dog meat, lass!" he saw fear in her eyes and then looked down at her midsection, which was well hidden with all the layers of clothes she was wearing. He smirked and pulled his sword away. "You're carrying a child," he said and sheathed his sword, folding his arms, glaring at her as he stood over her.

He sighed and waved his hand, "take her, but do not harm her," he walked off and two men grabbed her by the arms, lifting her off the ground. Ellac was bound up by rope, around his wrists and throat. The blonde mounted his horse and Anastasia was put on a horse with her wrists bound. "Unlike you Huns, we are not so savage to harm a woman with child," he winked.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow, " _what_ are you?" she asked.

The blonde turned around on his horse, "Vandals," he smiled.

She looked back at Ellac as he walked behind one of the Vandals on horseback with his hands tied behind his back and a noose around his neck. Frowning sadly she felt her horse being pulled along by the blonde Vandal ahead. "I never heard of you people before..." she said. "You speak our language."

The blonde Vandal smirked, "you Huns like to seclude yourselves from the rest of the world. You live in your little bubble and refuse to make friends with those around you..." he chuckled, "what a shame. Attila and my king could have been such good friends."

She sighed heavily and kept looking at the blonde in front of her, "where are you taking us?" she asked.

The Vandal turned his head over his shoulder and smiled at the Hun girl. "Ever been to Spain?"

* * *

Gabrielle was outside in the compound tending to Xena's horse while Xena remained inside the fortress waiting for Kreka to wake up. So far she had not woken up from her wound yesterday. She gathered it was just from shock, but she definitely needed to be monitored. Despite Xena's will to get moving, Gabrielle advised against moving the Hun queen due to her condition, though she realized she could never win in an argument with Xena –not now, not ever.

As she fed the horse she saw a man walking into the compound and it was a Roman man and he was immediately blockaded by Peticus' soldiers. Gabrielle frowned and walked towards the Roman, side stepping the Huns. The man appeared to be nervous and he was not armed in any way, which made her think that he was a messenger.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small scroll. The Hun soldiers pointed their swords and javelins at his throat. "Give this to Xena..." he said and Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and took the scroll. He was ready to leave until she raised her hand.

"Don't leave," she commanded and opened the scroll, reading over the decree, by Aetius of course. She frowned deeply and looked at the messenger. "What is this?"

He stammered, "a...a truce from the commander."

Gabrielle eyed the messenger and looked at the Huns. "Let him go..." she said and the Roman scurried away back to his master. She rolled the scroll back up and tucked it in her blouse and folded her arms. "A truce...but why?" she refused to believe that Aetius would give up that easily and sensed that this was definitely a ruse.

She went inside the fortress and saw Xena sitting beside Kreka, waiting patiently, a rare sight to see. Xena smile at her entrance and Gabrielle was less enthused. "Aetius sent a truce by messenger," she pulled out the scroll and Xena frowned, snatching the letter from her hands. As she read over it Gabrielle said nervously, "I don't think we should trust him, Xena. I really think we should stay here until –"

"No, we are leaving," Xena said and ripped up the letter, pacing back and forth, deciding what to do.

"But Xena, this is a trap! He just wants you to agree so he can ambush you." She huffed, folding her arms and Xena wasn't having any of it. She refused to believe anything that Gabrielle said.

Xena sighed and turned to face the petite woman, "Gabrielle, I know what I am doing. Kreka is dying! We need to leave and return her to Aquincicum."

Gabrielle scoffed, "I thought you wanted to go back to Rome?" she was now super confused.

Xena was about to abject until one of Peticus' men came barging into the room. He bowed to her and she rolled her eyes. He averted his eyes and spoke in a firm voice, "I have received word from Rome, Xena."

Her eyes widened, "yes?"

"Xander was reported dead," he said and Xena's heart sank. Gabrielle's jaw dropped and she snapped her head around to see Xena standing frozen, unable to move.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, "and what about Anastasia?"

The soldier sighed, "she is not in Rome anymore..." he spoke softly. Gabrielle shook her head and eyed Xena, still frozen as she stood. The soldier waited to be released, though Xena's lips parted, nothing came out of her mouth.

A million things were running through Xena's mind as she stood, gawking at the Hun soldier. She was just given the worst news in history. Her brother was dead and she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't there to protect him and the two had been apart for so long and they were brought together if not by fate, then by luck. She had always felt a strong connection with her brothers, but mostly with Xander and Lyceus and she had lost Lyceus a long time ago, and now Xander was gone too. She had nobody close to her anymore. No family near her anymore. Her youngest brothers lived off their own and she hadn't seen them since they were children and she was sure that they wouldn't want to see her, knowing who she was now, they'd probably be ashamed of her. And to top it all off, her daughter was missing –gone. She hoped that Anastasia was able to escape and knowing her daughter, she was very smart and quick on her feet, she was positive that she was still alive and hoped that Ellac was with her.

Sadness soon left her heart and replaced it with anger and fury. She grimaced at the Hun soldier and her pupils dilated slightly. "I want whoever is responsible for the death of my brother," she stated and he nodded. "I want them brought to me, alive." She dismissed the soldier and leaned over the chair, hanging her head, hiding behind her veil of dark hair.

Gabrielle quirked her mouth and approached Xena cautiously. "Xena..." she touched her shoulder gently. "Killing those responsible for Xander's death isn't going to bring him back."

Xena lifted her head slowly, staring into her eyes. Gabrielle backed away seeing that malicious expression on her face and hatred in her eyes was more frightening than anything she had ever seen in her life. She smiled eerily, "I am going to gouge their eyes out and then..." she stood and wagged her finger in Gabrielle's face. "I will crucify them," she hissed. " _Crucify_ them all..." she grabbed her sword and stormed out of the fortress.

Gabrielle gasped and ran after her right before she mounted the horse. Grabbing her arm, she pulled harshly. "Xena! You aren't thinking clearly!"

Xena snatched her arm away and snarled. "I have never thought so clearly in my life," she mounted her horse and Gabrielle stood in front of the horse. "Get out of my way!" she yelled and Gabrielle refused to move.

"No." Gabrielle folded her arms. "You just lost your brother and all you're thinking about is killing the men who did this. This isn't going to fix anything."

"I have lost one too many brothers. I am not going to sit here and do nothing." She yanked the reins. "Out of my way, Gabrielle," she curtly said and Gabrielle didn't budge.

"Not until you tell me what you're about to do."

Xena smirked, "I'm going to give Aetius what he wants," she backed up and rode out of the compound, waving her sword for a few men to follow behind.

Gabrielle's mouth gaped and she watched Xena leave in a fit of rage. She huffed, "damn it," she muttered. She circled around herself and she didn't trust Xena. Her mind was clouded with anger and it was never good to have a clouded mind, especially during war. She stole one of the soldier's horses and hopped on and rode off out of the compound. The Hun yelled out to her and ran after his horse, cursing aloud.

* * *

Xena rode to the Roman camp and saw Aetius' large tent and it was well lit in the darkness. "Aetius!" she shouted, making her presence known. The commander came out of his tent and smiled seeing her.

"Xena, I am assuming you got my letter," he folded his arms with a smug look.

She shared a smile, "you want a truce," she stated and he nodded. "I want you to surrender."

His smile disappeared instantly. "Does your savage brain not comprehend what a truce is?" he scoffed, not believing this woman. He knew this was too good to be true, especially since she had the gall to come to his camp and stake her grounds as if Nicaea now belonged to her.

The warrior smiled mischievously at the commander. "I'm aware, but I don't do peace negotiations. It's not my style. So you either surrender or I kill all of your troops. And don't even think of going to Constantinople."

He spat at the ground and she raised her eyebrows, laughing. "I will never surrender to you."

"I am giving you a choice. You surrender and walk away. Refuse and your troops die. What's it going to be?" she winked.

Gabrielle rode up beside Xena, breathing heavily and the raven haired woman glared at her, angry that she was here. "You're making a mistake!" she whispered.

"This doesn't concern you!" Xena hissed back.

Aetius smirked, "you two ladies need a room?" he teased and Xena spun her head around, glaring intensely.

She unsheathed her sword and pointed it directly at Aetius. "Surrender or die!" she cried out and a few troops began approaching her. She swung her sword, pointing at all the soldiers. "One more step and you're _mine_ ," she threatened with a maniacal smile.

The commander chuckled, "such fire in you tonight, Xena!" he joked and she eyed him cautiously. "What would your _brother_ say about your behavior?" he smiled and saw her eyes widen and she yelled out and threw her sword directly at him and he gasped, falling to the ground, dodging the blade. A swarm of Romans surrounded her and the Hun soldiers and she pulled out her second sword, ready for the kill.

Gabrielle grabbed Xena's wrist firmly. "Stop!" she yelled and Xena pushed her off the horse and then plunged the sword into a Roman's heart and blood splattered all over her face. Gabrielle groaned and lifted herself off the grass. "Xena!"

Xena hopped off her horse and swung her blade around slicing through a Roman's throat. Her cloak swung around her body as she kept circling around herself, slicing through all the Roman soldiers attacking her.

Lucas came to his commander in charge and helped him off the ground, "we are leaving right now!" he yelled and Aetius gawked at Xena as she kept killing his men left and right. He didn't expect her to act like this. He truly had never seen the rage inside her until he mentioned her brother. He had always thought Attila's nickname, Scourge of God, was a bit exaggerated but now that he saw Xena's fury in action, he felt that name should be hers. A scourge sent by the gods to his people. "Sir!" Lucas urged and finally Aetius got up and ran to his horse to retreat, in hopes that his remaining troops would follow.

Gabrielle narrowed her eyebrows and she ran after Xena after she just decapitated a Roman. "Xena!" she yelled, grabbing a hold of her shoulder and Xena spun around with her sword and pointed it directly at her throat barely an inch away from killing her, breathing heavily. Gabrielle gasped and her eyes widened and she began backing away in fear.

Xena's smile dissipated and realized it was Gabrielle standing before her and lowered her sword. Her mouth parted and she saw Gabrielle retreating, shaking her head.

"W-who are...you?" Gabrielle said as she continued wagging her head. " _What_...are you?" her eyes swelled with tears and Xena's face changed from anger to sorrow in a split second. She made a disgusted face and mounted the horse and rode off.

Xena stepped forward, "Gabrielle!" she called out and it was too late, she was out of her reach. She turned back around and saw Aetius escaping with the rest of his troops and she cursed under her breath.

* * *

Once Xena arrived back at the compound she ran into the fortress and saw Gabrielle packing the rest of her belongings beside Kreka. "Gabrielle...I didn't mean to –"

Gabrielle stood and stared at Xena with reddened eyes, "didn't mean to what?!" she snapped back and Xena remained quiet. "You could have killed me!"

Xena shook her head vigorously, "no! No...I would _never_ do that," she approached her and Gabrielle took a step backward.

"One more inch and you would have!" Gabrielle scoffed in disbelief and slung her bag over her shoulder. "What happened to you out there? It's like you...you became a different person." She sighed heavily, feeling her chest constrict on itself. "Your eyes..." she stared into those solemn blue eyes, unlike the ones she saw out there in the field. "...filled with such hatred." She paused and Xena narrowed her eyes, obviously angry to hear those words. She was truly in denial, Gabrielle told herself. "Your fuel is hate. I thought you could change –that you could better yourself but you can't." she shook her head and walked off.

Xena's mouth gaped, " _Gabrielle_!" she called out and she kept walking, ignoring her. "I love you," she said and Gabrielle stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. "I...would never hurt you...not anymore," she admitted shyly. "Please, don't leave," she pleaded.

Gabrielle frowned, "you make it hard to love you back, Xena," she saw Xena lower her eyes and then her expression softened, realizing what she said was extremely harsh. She did like her. Love her? It was hard not to say no to her, but she kept forgetting that Xena was human and she had feelings too. She knew it was probably hard for Xena to say those three magical words. It was hard to get her to say anything about her emotions and feelings without some coaxing and even then, she would keep her thoughts locked away in that prison of hers –her mind.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Gabrielle said and Xena lifted her eyes. "You're a difficult person to love," she gave a weak smile and Xena averted her eyes, feeling ashamed of herself. "You're a difficult person, period." She paused and Xena stood there silently. Sighing, she continued, "you almost killed me."

Xena frowned sadly, "but I didn't. I was...lost in my mind...I didn't know what I was doing. I..."

Gabrielle sighed and came closer to her, not too close though. "You turned into a monster, Xena." She said and Xena couldn't disagree, though she wasn't ready to go along with it either. "Every time I try to help you, you push me away like I'm the enemy. I'm not your enemy. I'm your friend."

"I'm my own worst enemy," Xena finally said something and Gabrielle blinked, surprised to hear her admit something like that. "I don't want to push you away but I don't want you close either."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "why not?"

"Because I will hurt you. All I do is hurt the people closest to me. It's what I do."

The blonde smiled and grabbed a hold of the warrior's slightly shaky hand. "Maybe you hurt others because you hurt yourself more than anyone else." She said and Xena's head hung in embarrassment. "You hate yourself and I wish you wouldn't," she lifted Xena's chin to stare in her steely eyes and saw imminent tears. "Your daughter is going to have a baby and I'm sure you don't want your first grandchild to know about this side of you," she winked and Xena shook her head.

Xena frowned sadly, "I don't know where she is. What if something happened to her?" she felt her heart racing, about to pound out of her chest.

Gabrielle wiped a single tear from Xena's cheek. " _We_ will find her." Xena smiled and embraced her warmly, catching her off guard. Grinning, she returned the hug, wrapping her arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Gabrielle's smile widened, "I love you Xena."

Xena's eyes widened and then she softened, "I love you too, Gabrielle."

Both pulled away from each other, smiling together. Xena then turned and glanced at the Hun queen, still sleeping, dying slowly. She sighed and Gabrielle asked, "what are we going to do with her?"

Xena shook her head, unknowing what to do with the queen, though there was only one way to deal with this. "We need to take her back to Aqunicicum. I am confident that she will survive the journey."

Gabrielle nodded sadly, "I hope she does. She doesn't look too good." She watched Kreka's chest rise and fall slowly in her deep slumber, wondering if she could hear everything as she lay dormant as her body slowly decayed or if her body was healing itself. She couldn't tell, though Xena's emotional response to the queen's health was surprising to say the least, given their past relationship together.

* * *

The Vandals stopped to camp after traveling for awhile and they were now in between two different territories. They were stuck in between Roman territory and Visigoth territory, which was technically a neutral zone. Hun territory was much farther north and Ellac and Anastasia were far from Aquincicum.

Anastasia sat by herself by the fire and refused to eat anything that was given to her by these strange men. The Vandals were talking among themselves and drinking wine near the campfire in the middle of their campsite. She looked a few feet away from her and Ellac was propped up against a large tree, tied up so he wasn't able to escape. She glanced back and saw the men were not paying any attention to her so she slowly got up and slipped away.

Ellac opened his eyes and saw Anastasia sitting by him and he smiled. She grinned and touched his face softly. "Did you eat anything?" he whispered and she shook her head. "Anastasia!" he hissed and looked at the men who were completely occupied with their wine and conversation. "You need to eat something...please," he begged.

She sighed heavily, "I just want to leave!" she frowned.

"And where would we go? We don't have a horse and you can't exactly sprint for miles," he raised his eyebrow and she sheepishly frowned, scratching behind her ear. "They are watching us like hawks."

She exhaled sharply and tapped her knee, "what if you tell them you're Attila's son? They might be willing to negotiate with Attila."

Ellac scoffed at the crazy idea. "No! They would kill me! They aren't exactly friends of our people, Ana..."

Suddenly the tall blonde Vandal grabbed Anastasia by her arm, hoisting her up with ease. She groaned and tried to pull her arm away. He grinned, "girl, what do you think you're doing?"

Anastasia growled and snatched her arm away. "My name is not 'girl'!" she spat back and the Vandal raised an eyebrow.

"You sure do _look_ like a girl to me. You are probably no older than sixteen," he winked and she rolled her eyes.

"If you don't let us go, the Huns will come after you." She folded her arms and the Vandal laughed.

His laughter dissipated and he cleared his throat, glaring at the Hun girl. "Oh really? Are you friends with the Hun king?"

She smirked, "well, as a matter of fact, yes." She said arrogantly and the Vandal's smile disappeared and he pinched Anastasia's cheeks, lifting her chin.

"You have quite a tongue. It would be a shame for you to lose it," he threatened and she frowned and slapped his hand away. "And feisty too," he ripped off her veiled headdress and she gasped. Her dark hair came tumbling down her back, framing her square jaw and big blue eyes. "Such long tresses.." he ran his fingers through her long hair. "A tradition in the Hun culture for women to keep their long hair especially..." he smelled her dark locks and she cringed, "...when they are claimed by a Hun man. Perhaps I should cut your long mane," he smiled and brought out his dagger and saw her eyes widen in fear.

Ellac wiggled, trying to get free and saw Anastasia was still as stone, in shock and stricken with fear. "Stop!" he yelled and the blonde Vandal turned to the young Hun. "You hurt her in any way and you will have to answer to my father," he said and the Vandal chuckled. "The King of the Huns."

The Vandal let go of Ana's hair and lowered his weapon. "You are a Hun prince?" he asked and Ellac gave him a smug smile. "Well...this is very interesting..." he grinned and then turned back to the young dark haired beauty in front of him. "And you are?" he addressed Anastasia.

She spoke softly, "daughter of the king's commander in chief."

His smile widened, "Xena?!" he said and she remained quiet. He laughed, "That whore?! I thought she was dead!" he sheathed his dagger and touched her face with a graze of his long fingers and she closed her eyes, trying to block everything out happening around her. "I see the apple does not fall far from the tree..." he sneered. "Don't worry girl, I'll make sure you and your prince get _special_ treatment." He winked and walked off back to his campsite with the rest of his men.

He sat down with the small group of Vandals and smiled. "That boy is one of Attila's sons," he whispered and all the men turned and looked at Ellac as he spoke to Anastasia quietly. "And the girl..." he grabbed their attention as they averted their eyes from the Hun Prince. "...is Xena's daughter." He grinned deviously and sipped his wine.

One of the Vandals spoke up, "the commander's daughter?" he asked and his leader nodded. All of the men turned and gawked at Anastasia and couldn't believe that Xena was still alive and never thought she had a daughter or a child at all given the lifestyle she had.

"No one goes near her," the blonde instructed, "she is carrying a royal child and Xena's grandchild," he scoffed and looked back at Anastasia as she kept talking with Ellac. "She is _mine_."


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: softer sides of Xena are a rarity.**

Chapter 32 – _Süčy Ulug_

Inside Xena's yurt in Pannonia she began packing her clothes in a bag and planned on bringing several weapons with her on her next raid with Attila and his army. As she folded up some of the warmer animal skins she felt a tug on her pants. Smiling she peered down and saw her daughter.

The eight year old Anastasia frowned sadly, "are you leaving again?" she asked.

Xena sighed and picked her daughter up and sat her on the bed, then knelt down to her eye level. "You know I'll be back. I always come back," she winked and cupped her daughter's small cheek.

Anastasia exhaled heavily, "will it be a short trip this time?" she hoped and folded her arms.

Her mother smiled and unfolded her arms and held her small hands. "I will be back before you know it. Now," she raised her eyebrow and saw her daughter about to roll her eyes. "Let's go over the rules while I'm gone."

"No going outside after sundown," Ana said and Xena nodded. "And don't go anywhere by myself unless I'm with someone."

Xena nodded, "and who are the people you can go with?" she pressed.

Ana rolled her eyes, "Ellac, Aykiz or Kreka," she said with a scowl and Xena smiled then kissed her forehead.

"Good girl. Time for bed," she picked Anastasia up and set her down, holding her hand as they exited her bedroom.

"Xena!" Ellac's small voice was heard from outside the yurt and he stuck his arm inside, waving. Xena sighed and pushed Anastasia along to her room.

"Go!" she whispered and her daughter sighed and walked to her room. Xena flung open the curtain and saw the young prince grinning from ear to ear, staring up at her. "What is it Ellac?" she folded her arms, leaning against the yurt's doorway.

"My father was asking for you," he said and Xena raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Okay not really. Can Annas come to a party with me tomorrow?" he asked sweetly and she frowned. "He'll be safe with me, I promise!"

Xena shook her head, "I'll be leaving tomorrow so that'd be a no."

He pleaded, "Xena, please! I'll watch over him to make sure he doesn't get in trouble. _Please_..." he grabbed her arm and she rolled her eyes.

"Ellac, I said no," she said firmly and he let out a large exasperated sigh.

"Okay fine," he turned to walk away and then a sneaky smile came to his lips. He whipped around and added, "how 'bout a party during the daytime?" he asked.

Xena shook her head, "no parties."

He nodded and then proceeded to ask, "what about –"

"Ellac," she said and he shut his mouth instantly. "Go home," she smiled and ruffled his dark hair.

He huffed and fixed his hair, running his fingers through it back and forth. "Good night, Xena." He smiled and ran off back to the Adame on the opposite side of the camp. Xena sighed, rolling her eyes and went back into the yurt.

Xena furrowed her eyebrows as she tossed and turned in her slumber inside the tent. By now, they were half way to Aqunicicum and Kreka was still not awake yet, though she was kept in Xena's tent for safety precautions and Gabrielle stayed with her.

* * *

She rolled over on her side and sweat began dripping down her forehead as her mind kept remembering bits and pieces of her life over and over again. She felt like she suppressed all the good things in her life and only remembered the bad things.

Her face relaxed and she tossed the blanket off her body. Gabrielle stirred awake and rolled over to see Xena uncovered and frowned. She heard Xena talking under her breath and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Scooting over closer she shook Xena's shoulder. "Xena?" she whispered. Leaning over she saw Xena's eyebrow twitch and her fingers fidgeting as she lay asleep. "Xena..." she hissed in her ear.

* * *

In the midst of a battle Xena hopped off her horse and unsheathed two swords and twirled around herself and sliced through a tall man wearing dark animal hides. He fell to his knees and she smiled, turning to her right she saw another turban-wearing man running towards her.

She cried out and swung her leg around, rendering a roundhouse kick to the attacker and he stumbled backwards. Grinning deviously she plunged both of her swords into his chest and put all her weight on the swords, forcing the blades to puncture every organ in his body. Blood spewed from his mouth and his head lolled to the side.

Her eyes grew with fury and anger and took out her bloodied blades and looked to the hilltop and saw a man with long blonde hair staring directly at her with an eerie disgusting smile. She raised an eyebrow then looked around her and all of Attila's men were dying left and right. She spun around and saw a field of corpses –Hun corpses. Her eyes widened as she laid her eyes on the chaos and tragedy before her own eyes.

She felt someone grab hold of her shoulder and she scowled. Spinning around she plunged one of her swords into the person's torso and then her mouth gaped as she saw who it was.

Gabrielle glanced down and saw Xena's sword sticking out of her chest and she felt her legs slowly giving out. She dropped to her knees and Xena let go of her sword, standing over Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle..." Xena knelt down and held Gabrielle in her arms. She looked down at her hands and saw blood, so much blood. The warmth of Gabrielle's blood on her hands made her stomach churn. "No, no, no..." her eyes swelled with tears and she ran her fingers through Gabrielle's blonde locks.

Glancing up at Xena she frowned, "you...stabbed me..."

Xena shook her head as tears streamed down her face, "no! It was an accident! I would never hurt you!"

Gabrielle breathed heavily, "but you...did," she inhaled sharply and winced from the agonizing pain. Xena touched her cheek with a soft graze of her hand. "You...killed...me."

Xena sobbed and kept shaking her head. "No!" she cried out then felt Gabrielle's body fall limp and her eyes widened as her heart sank. "Gabrielle..." she pat her cheek gently. "No..." she pinched her cheeks. "Gabrielle!"

* * *

Gabrielle kept hearing Xena repeating 'no', over and over again in her sleep. She shook her body vigorously. "Xena!"

Xena's eyes shot open and she gasped for air as she sat up quickly. Her heart raced and then she saw Gabrielle staring at her with wide eyes and was obviously confused and concerned. "Gabrielle!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around her, nearly knocking her over. "You're alive!" she exclaimed and hugged her tighter.

The blonde's eyes wandered around the tent and tried to pull away from Xena's embrace. She grabbed her arms and had to forcibly take her arms off of her. "What are you talking about?"

Xena wagged her head and hugged Gabrielle again. "I'm so glad you're here," she sighed heavily. Gabrielle cringed and then pulled away again.

"Would you like to tell me what is going on?!"

The warrior nodded, "I had a dream...more like a nightmare..." she frowned, "or maybe a vision..." she tapped her chin. "I killed you in my dream..." she said and saw her counterpart's eyes widen. "Gabrielle," she grabbed hold of her hands, squeezing firmly, "this is why you can't be around me. I hurt everyone close to me..." she let her head hang in shame.

Gabrielle exhaled softly, "Xena, that was just a dream. It wasn't real. We make our own destiny and I am not destined to die by your sword," she leaned forward, looking up from below into Xena's solemn eyes.

"It felt real..." Xena lifted her chin and she wagged her head. "I saw someone there...someone I haven't seen before." Frowning, she tried to recall her nightmare and exactly who was standing at the top of the hill grinning down at her. "A man...with long blonde hair..." she turned and touched Gabrielle's locks and she added, "like yours..." she muttered.

Gabrielle grabbed Xena's wrist and frowned. "Would you stop? This is just a dream. None of it is real, Xena."

The warrior disagreed, "no Gabrielle I had a vision. That was not a dream. I know it wasn't –it was too real for it to be a dream."

She rolled her eyes, "you're overreacting."

Xena shook her head, "no I'm not! I know what I saw! And I killed you in the middle of a battle. This just proves that you shouldn't be around me. Everyone I love dies."

As Xena kept going on and on about this dream or vision as she called it Gabrielle was growing frustrated and covered Xena's mouth, forcing her to stop uttering another word. "I'm not going anywhere," she smiled and touched her cheek. "We have a mission to take Kreka back to her home and to find your daughter and Ellac. I'm not going to let a stupid vision get in the way of that. Okay?" Xena slowly nodded her head as her only response and sat stilly and quietly.

Xena wiped the sweat off her brow and frowned. "It would have been easier if I had a son instead of a daughter," she grumbled.

Gabrielle chuckled, "what?"

Sighing, Xena continued, "I hoped to give birth to a son. I even contemplated praying at one point," she smirked. "Meanwhile, Attila was blessed with three sons and I was cursed with a daughter."

This took Gabrielle a few moments to digest and she wasn't entirely sure if Xena was serious or not. She also didn't know where Xena was going with this at all, though she knew this culture was far different than hers. "But you love Anastasia."

Xena raised her eyebrow, "of course I do, she's my daughter. But, she is a handful –always getting herself into a mess."

Gabrielle smiled smugly, "sounds like someone I know," she teased and Xena smiled shyly. "She's a smart girl, Xena, and wherever she is, I am sure she has it handled."

Xena sighed, "I want to believe you, Gabrielle."

* * *

The blonde Vandal rode beside Anastasia and tapped her shoulder, "girl!" he yelled out and she jolted awake on the horse, her heart racing and she blinked, looking around at her new surroundings. This definitely wasn't Rome nor was it Aquincicum or Greece. Yet another unfamiliar land, she thought. "Welcome to the Iberian Peninsula," he snickered.

Her eyes wandered around and saw many women passing by them on foot wearing veils on their heads, much like her own, some had dark hair, some light hair, even red hair, which was a rare sight. She hadn't seen anyone with red hair in a long time. She knew that Ellac's mother had red hair from the stories she heard her own mother tell her when she was younger.

As they trotted through the street she heard a gaggle of women speaking to each other and gawking at her and the Vandals. Her eyes widened as she passed the women and instantly recognized the language because it was her native tongue. The women immediately ceased talking when she kept staring at them and soon they walked off into a narrow alleyway, far from the main road. _There are Huns living here, but why?_

Without her noticing the horses stopped and she jumped. They pulled up to a large fortress and the blonde Vandal dismounted his horse and bowed before his king, whom was standing at the front of the fortress. Anastasia raised a thick brow, staring down the king. Blonde hair as well, tall and slender, much like the other Vandals she was captured by.

"Your highness, I have brought some Huns," the Vandal smiled wickedly.

King Genseric looked behind his trusted soldier and saw a young girl sitting on a horse and a young boy standing behind her, tied up with numerous ropes. He turned back to his soldier, " _more_ Huns, Ranark?" he sighed heavily.

Ranark grinned, "not just _any_ Huns, your majesty. The son of Attila and daughter of Xena..." he whispered and the king's eyes lit up as soon as he heard that. "I found them camping in northern Milan and the girl...is with child."

The king raised an eyebrow and stared at Anastasia and Ellac, connecting the dots instantly. "A child of Attila's and Xena's bloodline is bound to be a terrible fate for everyone," he smirked. "She is young," he observed, "she is but a child herself," he hummed to himself. "She is a precious gem and a spitting image of her mother," he chuckled. "Bring her inside."

"And what of the prince?" Ranark asked.

The king pursed his lips, "yes, bring him in as well." He turned and tread up the stairs to go inside his fortress.

* * *

Once Anastasia and Ellac were brought inside Ranark instructed a group of women to take Anastasia away and a few men to take Ellac. Ana gasped and was being pulled away by these strange women and she looked back. "Where are you taking him?!" she yelled, "where are you taking him?!"

Ranark chuckled and turned to the Hun prince, "women can be so needy," he smirked and Ellac shot him a glare. "You'll be coming with me."

Ellac was pushed by two large men and he groaned, "what are you going to do to her?" he asked as he followed behind Ranark.

"She is in good hands. Don't you worry about her."

Anastasia brought into a room and the women kept circling around her and then ripped off her veiled headdress. She gasped and covered her dark hair. "What are you doing?!" she yelled and they didn't seem to understand her but instead ignored her and spoke in an unfamiliar language to each other as they kept scanning her body.

They took off her white and brown cloak and tossed it aside. Her eyes widened as she was now in a long sleeved black dress. The three women kept looking her up and down and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, protecting herself, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

One of the women touched her hair and then touched her face and Anastasia cringed and snapped her head away. The woman then began unlacing the back of her dress and Ana gasped and stepped away. "No!" she wagged her finger in the women's faces. "Do you _understand_ what I'm saying?! No!"

The women looked to one another and Anastasia kept backing away from them. Suddenly the door opened and a woman wearing a black and red kiyafet with a black beaded veiled headdress to match, walked in and instructed the women to leave.

Once the three annoying women left it was just this mysterious woman and Anastasia in the room. The woman smiled at her with her small brown eyes. "My name is Arykan," she introduced herself and Ana raised an eyebrow, a bit taken aback by this woman speaking her language. "You're from Pannonia, right?" she asked and the young Hun girl remained quiet, refusing to answer. Arykan grinned, nodding her head and picked up Ana's clothes off the floor. "These will be washed for you," she set the clothes in a bin by the door. "I'm sorry about those women. They're my handmaidens and I'm afraid they don't speak our language."

Anastasia rubbed her arm anxiously, "are you...a Hun?" she asked curiously.

Arykan smiled softly, lowering her eyes, "not anymore. I left the Caspian Sea a long time ago."

That rang a bell in Ana's ears, "Caspian Sea tribes?" she said and the woman nodded.

"The same tribe your mother is from," Arykan stated and Anastasia frowned, folding her arms defiantly.

"You betrayed your own people and left them to join these _Vandals_?"

Arykan frowned, "I didn't leave. Your mother kicked me out of my own tribe –exiled my entire family," she said darkly and Ana's face softened, not really wanting to hear about her mother's awful past, though it wasn't really her past because she was still the same person she was five, ten, fifteen years ago. "Anyway...I was given orders by the _queen_ to make sure you are treated well," she pointed to the bath at the opposite side of the candlelit room. "I will have my handmaids run a bath for you. You're covered in blood and God knows what else."

Anastasia touched her face and looked at her dirty palms. She didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or somehow saved by this woman, the only person here that could communicate with. Except, it was awkward knowing that Arykan knew her mother and she never liked to hear past encounters with people and her mother. She knew that her mother was someone not to be messed with back then and even today, but she and her were not the same, at least, not entirely.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she grinned and then left the room. Anastasia sighed and sat down in a chair and began twiddling with her thumbs. She didn't want to change out of her dress and wondered where Ellac was taken. Given the look on Ranark's face, she only assumed that Ellac was going to be interrogated or something and that reminded her of her mother. Xena was in charge of interrogation when prisoners were kept in Pannonia and it was bad news for the prisoners when it was interrogation time.

She recalled one time she accidentally walked in one of her mother's interrogations and she was burning a man's flesh with a hot rod and he was screeching. All she could remember was her mother yelling at him and every time he refused to answer, she burned him, over and over and over again. She had no idea who the man was and what his crime was. Xena was very good at keeping her hidden from the ugly side of war although now, she wished she was not kept in the dark anymore.

Arykan came back into the room with fresh linens and frowned seeing Anastasia sitting by the window and still in her soiled dress. The same maids from earlier walked in with buckets of warm water and Arykan spoke to them in hushed tones then walked over to Anastasia, plopping the linens down on a table. "Why haven't you changed out of your clothes?"

Anastasia shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself. Arykan sighed and knelt down beside her. "Nobody is going to hurt you, so...let me help you," she smiled and Anastasia began unlacing the back of her dress. Arykan stood and slipped the dress off her shoulders. "You look very much like your mother..." she observed and felt Ana's shoulders tense. "But your mouth and face much like your father's as well."

Anastasia's eyes widened, "you knew my father?" she asked and Arykan nodded. She stepped inside the warm water and brought her knees close to her chest.

Arykan poured water over Anastasia's long dark hair and combed through her hair with her fingers. "You remind me more of him than your mother."

The Hun teen frowned, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Arykan ignored her question and poured some water over her arms, rubbing in the soap into her skin. Ana raised an eyebrow, though remained quiet and nestled her chin in between her knees.

* * *

Xena trotted into Aqunicicum with Gabrielle sitting behind her on the horse. Attila came out of the Adame and was surprised to see her. She hopped off the horse and walked towards the Hun king, taking off her long black gloves.

"Xena, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Nicaea..." he frowned.

She sighed, "I was, but I came here because Kreka –"

"Xena!" Ernak came running towards her with a big smile and she grinned softly at the boy. "How is Ellac in Rome? And Anastasia too?" he asked and she looked up at Attila and he folded his arms, frowning at his youngest son. "Why is he staying with you anyway?" Ernak raised an eyebrow and Xena smirked at the boy's enthusiasm and curiosity.

She ruffled his hair and looked at Attila incredulously, "you'll find out. Now, go away, I have to talk to your father," she pat his shoulder and he groaned and ran off to go back to his brother in their home. She turned to Attila, "you didn't tell him?" she whispered.

Attila rolled his eyes, "he's just a child, Xena."

She scoffed, "so? He has no idea what's going on!"

He shook his head, "forget about that. What were you saying about my wife?" he addressed the question to her and saw her eyes linger. "Xena?"

She sighed and turned, walking away to a caravan being pulled by two horses. He frowned and followed her. He halted and saw his wife laying in a caravan with wool blankets over her body. "What happened to her?!" he leaned forward and touched his wife's cheek.

Gabrielle joined her and grabbed her arm firmly. Xena peered down at her and nodded. "We had a bit of a run in with the Romans and she was shot with an arrow. Gabrielle saved her and if it weren't for her, she probably would have died."

Attila frowned sadly and ran his fingers through Kreka's dark hair. He turned around and bowed his head curtly towards Gabrielle. "Thank you. I will make sure you that you are welcomed here as one of our own," he kissed her hand and Gabrielle shyly smiled, glancing up at Xena, unsure what to do.

"Her sons probably shouldn't see her like this," Gabrielle said and Attila nodded. He waved his hand to his men and told them to take his wife to their Adame and wait for further instruction. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and turned to walk off.

Xena's mouth gaped and she grabbed Attila's arm, "we have another problem," she said and he groaned.

* * *

Inside the Adame Xena told Attila everything about Aetius, Magnus and Ellac and Anastasia missing from Rome. He paced back and forth while she and Gabrielle stood aside, watching him for the last five minutes. He wagged his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "You mean to tell me that you have no idea where they are?" he asked.

"If I did, I would send out a search party to bring them home," she snidely remarked.

He shot her a glare, "this is not the time for your sarcastic jokes, Xena! My son is missing!"

She narrowed her eyes, "and so is my daughter!" she yelled back and he sighed heavily. "Bickering isn't going to help find them."

Gabrielle nodded her head, "I agree. We should send an emissary to Rome to find who is responsible."

Attila raised an eyebrow and Xena rolled her eyes. "I doubt that a Hun coming into Rome is the best idea right now, Gabrielle."

"But we will be able to find at least some information," Gabrielle said.

Xena folded her arms, " _if_ I find the person responsible for this, they won't live to see their next day. My brother is dead and my daughter is gone."

Attila's face softened once he heard that Xena's brother was dead and he relaxed his tensed body. "I'm sorry about your brother. He was a good man, unlike my own brother..." memories of his elder brother made him scowl and fill his heart with hatred that still lingered even after all of these years since his death.

She dismissed it, "there is nothing I can do about it, but I want his body brought back to me." Gabrielle intertwined her hand with Xena's and clung closely to her. Xena smiled softly, turning away from Attila.

The Hun king nodded, "then we will use Gabrielle's idea and send out someone to retrieve his body and some information," he walked off going to alert his men outside. "In the mean time...please, make yourselves at home," he smirked.

* * *

Later that evening a room was set up for Xena and Gabrielle inside Attila's lavish large home upstairs. They sat together on the bed as Xena kept taking generous swigs of her wine and Gabrielle's eyes roamed around the room. It definitely reminded her of when she first arrived in the territory in Xena's home in Pannonia, except everything was fit for a king here. Xena's home was nice and she had large pretty rugs inside her old yurt, probably that cost thousands of pounds or the women in the tribe weaved the rugs themselves.

"So..." the blonde casually began, "Attila really seemed to like my idea."

Xena raised her eyebrow with a small smirk, "you have good ideas _sometimes_ ," she admitted under her breath then downed the rest of her dark wine.

Gabrielle scoffed, "what is that supposed to mean? You don't think my ideas are good enough for you?"

Xena smiled, shaking her head. "Forget it, Gabrielle." She poured another glass for herself.

The blonde scooted forward and put her hand over Xena's wine glass. "No," she teased, "I'm not going to 'forget it'." Xena slapped her hand away and she smirked, settling down and twiddled her thumbs. "I think it's time for one of our lessons, what do you say? It's been awhile..." she hinted and heard the warrior sigh heavily. "I want to know what you're thinking. You don't like my ideas, do you?"

Xena sipped her wine and licked her lips afterward, lowering the glass. "It's not that I don't like them, Gabrielle. You like to see the good in people and while that is...an _admirable_ gift that I am not capable of having, sometimes there is no good inside people."

"But there's good inside of you," she nudged Xena's knee playfully.

"Do you really believe there is good in those Romans who killed my brother?" Xena asked seriously and Gabrielle pursed her lips.

Shrugging a shoulder lightly she answered, "I believe there is good in the most evil people, otherwise we are unbalanced."

Xena sighed and set the glass on the table beside the bed and took hold of her companion's hands firmly. "You know what I'm going to do to those men once they're found, don't you?"

Gabrielle nodded slowly, "kill them," she uttered barely above a whisper.

"And you _know_ that I'm not going to let them get away with what they did. I was unable to avenge my younger brother's death and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"I know," the blonde exhaled heavily. "I just want to know one thing." Xena's eyes widened and she leaned forward, inches away from her face. As her heart raced it was hard to resist the blue eyes staring right into her soul. Inhaling softly she asked, "is it going to make you feel better?"

Xena half smiled, "I don't think you're going to like my answer."

A soft rap at the door was heard and Gabrielle turned around, staring at the closed door. Xena sighed, "yes?" she called out. Slowly the door creaked open and Ernak stepped inside the room. Both women saw the worry and concern written all over his face and Xena let go of Gabrielle's hands and slid off the bed. She approached the young prince and smiled, kneeling down. "What's the matter?"

He looked into her eyes with a sad frown, "what happened to my mother?" he asked and Xena's smile faded away. "I went check on her and she wouldn't talk to me."

Xena sighed and buttoned up his gold and black vest, distracting herself. "She is just asleep," she smiled and the boy didn't seem that convinced. "She is –"

"Did she get hurt?" he asked and Xena quirked her mouth and he kept staring at her waiting patiently for her response.

"She'll be fine, I promise," she winked and his eyes swelled with tears.

"But you are supposed to protect her, right?" he asked and she nodded, brushing a curly tendril behind his ear.

"And I did my best. I wouldn't let anything happen to your mother," she said seriously, staring into his light eyes. He huffed and then wrapped his arms around her neck. Her eyes widened in shock and she sighed, picking the small boy in her arms and looked to Gabrielle for help but all she got was a shoulder shrug from her. She sat on the bed and Gabrielle scoot over sitting beside Xena. He buried his face in her veil of hair and sobbed on her shoulder.

"She'll be okay, right?" he asked, his voice muffled in her hair.

Xena frowned, prying his arms off her neck and wiped his cheeks with her thumbs. "Of course. I promise. I _always_ keep my promises, don't I?" she winked and he grinned weakly, nodding his head.

Gabrielle smiled as she watched that side of Xena which she rarely saw, unless she was around her daughter. She completely shut off her warrior instinct and immediately switched to her motherly side, which might seem odd to people, especially her enemies, to see a sight like that. Attila's sons were not afraid of Xena despite her job in the empire and her servitude to the king. They never saw the commander side of her, they only saw her as Xena, as a friend of their father's. They didn't see her as a barbarian queen or conqueror that she was to many others. They saw her as another mother figure and somehow, Gabrielle knew that Xena was aware of that and treated Attila's sons as if they were her own.

"Where is your brother?" Gabrielle asked nicely and Ernak wiped his nose along his sleeve and she cringed.

"He is with my father. Since Ellac isn't here, Dengi has to take over as the second in command," he sighed heavily. Dengi was now in the same position as Ellac was, twelve, nearly thirteen, he had to assume an important role when one of the brothers was absent or away in case something happened to Attila. Ernak frowned, staring at Xena again. "Where is Ellac anyway? Why isn't he with you?"

Xena eyed Gabrielle and then turned to Ernak, "he's with Anastasia and he is safe," she lied. She had absolutely no idea where Ellac and her daughter were or if they were safe but she thought it'd be better if Ernak didn't know the details. Since she had no details to give, it wasn't really a lie in her mind. She didn't like to lie to him, but he was just too young to understand.

The dark haired prince pursed her lips and Gabrielle hid her smile. He looked and tried so hard to be serious, but at only eleven years old, it was definitely a hilarious expression. He hopped off Xena's lap and folded his arms, staring at the commander. "And _why_ exactly is he with Ana?" he raised a skeptical brow and Xena pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Because he has to be," she answered and Ernak frowned, not satisfied with that answer at all. "You'll find out."

He sighed, "you said that earlier, Xena." He stated and Gabrielle's eyes widened, almost tempted to laugh. This boy was catching Xena in her little game and it was quite funny to see the strong warrior falter momentarily.

Xena put her hands up, surrendering. "You're right, I did," she smiled and he kept glaring at her.

"Come on! I can handle it, just tell me!" Ernak said and Gabrielle covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. Xena hummed under her breath and got up, grabbing Ernak by his arm, walking him to the door. "Hey!" he growled and snatched his arm away from her. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me!"

She raised an eyebrow and pinched his ear and he gasped loudly. "Go find your brother, Ernak," she pressed and he nodded, wincing.

"Okay, okay!" he pleaded and she let go of his ear. He frowned and rubbed his ear and she opened the door with a sweet smile. "I'll find out what it is," he pointed his finger at her and she nodded, pushing him out of the room. She shut the door and groaned inwardly and leaned her back against the door then saw Gabrielle giggling.

"He should be an interrogator," Gabrielle joked. "He is very convincing."

Xena rolled her eyes, "he's just like his mother," she grumbled.

* * *

Aetius returned to Ravenna with bad news to deliver to Valentinian. He watched the emperor as he paced back and forth and luckily for him, Placida was in Rome at the moment, so he was spared from her scowls and dagger eyes.

"Xena attacked you?!" the emperor yelled.

The commander nodded, "just as I suspected. She is a treacherous witch, your highness. She needs to be exterminated."

Valentinian nodded, "indeed she does. She has declared war on my empire," he rubbed his chin and turned to Aetius. "Did you happen to go to Constantinople?"

Aetius' mouth gaped, "...I lost more than half of my men, your majesty. I was not going to risk going to Constantinople!" he couldn't believe the audacity of this man. He truly is stupid, just like everyone else thought and knew. "Sir, she killed Magnus –Theodosius' commander in chief. Even if Theodosius is in Constantinople like she says, I didn't want to find out and be ambushed again. It would have been foolish of me to go."

"She has made a mockery of the entire Roman Empire!" Valentinian cried out and Aetius blinked as the emperor let out a loud shout in frustration. "I want her gone, but now she is definitely working with Attila. We will have to attack him first."

Aetius grinned hearing that. He longed to fight Attila and his horde of men, but if Xena was his commander in chief again, that would only make the battle more difficult. She plans all the battles and is a very good strategist. Attila is not in charge of warfare. He assigns Xena to do all the strategic warfare and that is why he kept winning, over and over again. Much to Xena's demise, the only reason Attila did not attack the Romans was because he was once allies with both sides, but now they were on their own –just like Xena wanted all along. Aetius knew that Xena hated the Hun-Roman alliance from the first day he laid eyes on her.

Valentinian finally sat down in his throne and sighed heavily, tapping his fingers on his knees impatiently. Aetius smiled, stepping forward. "Sir, if I may suggest something..." he said and the emperor lifted his eyes curiously. "I believe that we will need help to fight Attila and the Huns."

He laughed aloud, "and who might that be?! Certainly not Theodosius! Even if he has assumed the throne again, he will not bend over backwards to help me!"

Aetius nodded, "not Theodosius, your grace," he smiled deviously. "We need someone that hates the Huns more than we do. Someone that they have been warring with for hundreds of years."

The emperor looked clueless and the commander frowned, slamming his foot on the marble floor.

"Visigoths!" Aetius shouted. "Visigoths! We need the Goths to help us against the Huns!" he was beginning to have a headache due to the emperor's lack of awareness, lack of everything really. "Their king will agree to help us if we tell him that we want Attila and his army eliminated."

Valentinian frowned, rubbing his chin in deep thought. "But we have fought the Goths with the Huns by our side before. How do you know they will fight alongside us this time?" he proposed.

The commander's smile widened, "they only want one thing. They want land and right now they are fighting the Vandals because Xena pushed them so far out of their territory they were forced to relocate. We offer them land that has always been theirs," he paused, "Aquincicum."

"Attila's home base..." the emperor said, not sure he was following Aetius' plan.

Aetius nodded, "Aquincicum was taken from them by Attila and claimed it as his own recently. I say we send the Huns back to their little corner of Pannonia –dwindle their empire down. They are no better than the Bedouins in Syria," he scoffed, folding his arms defiantly.

The emperor frowned as he sighed heavily. "And you're sure that the Goths will agree to aid us?"

"Oh, I bet my life on it. They're too busy fighting the Vandals to get their land back, they are desperate." Aetius chuckled.

A soldier came into the throne room and he saluted to his commander and bowed towards the emperor. "Commander, we have word from Xena's villa," he said and Aetius' eyes lit up. "Her brother has been taken care of."

"Good."

Valentinian stood up, utterly confused. "What is he talking about? Xena's brother?"

The soldier's eyes lingered, "but I'm afraid we have no word on her daughter and the Hun prince," he said and the emperor gasped.

"Hun prince?!" Valentinian yelled. "Why was I not informed about this?! Xena has been hiding Attila's son at her villa?!"

Aetius groaned, "what of the girl?"

"She and the Hun Prince escaped shortly after the invasion. They have vanished." The soldier said and Aetius cursed under his breath. He waved his hand, thanking the soldier and then caught a glimpse of the emperor's distain.

"You invaded Xena's villa without permission?" the emperor asked.

Aetius frowned, "she is a traitor! What does it matter? They weren't going to harm her daughter or the prince," he sighed.

"Commander," Valentinian approached the blonde, staring into his eyes, "if Xena's daughter is missing, she will come after us. It's been done before and she nearly burned down Nicaea..." he hissed. "I sure hope you know what you're doing..." he brushed passed him and left the chamber.

Aetius smirked, "poking the mother bear is the best way to catch her off her guard..." he said to himself, nodding slowly, liking this plan of his. He couldn't care less about Xena's daughter and Attila's eldest son, but now that they were missing, Xena was going to look for her daughter, of course. Of course she would, he thought.

* * *

Xena woke up abruptly in the middle of the night and breathed heavily. She turned and saw Gabrielle fast asleep beside her and she wiped the sweat off her brow. No matter how much she had repressed her thoughts for many years, she couldn't repress the nightmare that kept reoccurring in her sleep.

Over and over again, she kept replaying that moment when she plunged her sword into Gabrielle and saw that awful look in her eyes. A look of betrayal and confusion. She had never felt so strongly about a dream before but she didn't want to bother Gabrielle about it since she simply brushed it off like it was nothing.

She leaned over and touched Gabrielle's long locks and sighed. Getting out of bed she wrapped a kaftan around her body and slipped out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She saw the halls were empty on the second floor and looked down below to see Attila was still awake, talking with a group of his men. Raising her eyebrow she decided not to intervene and tread further away from her room, looking over the balcony constantly.

She stopped at Kreka's room and opened the door, peering inside she saw she was left alone. Stepping inside she approached the bed and saw the queen was still not yet awake but her wound was a lot better than it was before.

She heard a noise and turned swiftly to see a young Hun maiden walk in with fresh bandages and some water. The young girl lowered her eyes as her cheeks reddened. "The king asked me to...come...in here," he muttered.

Xena stepped away from the bed and gestured for the girl to tend to her queen. "Don't let me stop you," she curtly said and then left the room.

Attila lifted his eyes and stopped talking midsentence once he saw Xena descending down the staircase and he waved his hand at his men. "We'll talk more later," he whispered and sat up from his chair and she walked up to him. "Xena, why are you up so late?" he asked.

She smirked, "I could ask you the same thing." She eyed the soldiers leaving and frowned. "What were you discussing?"

He folded his arms, "I want to send a few mercenaries into Rome to retrieve your brother like Gabrielle mentioned. For a foreigner she is not half bad," he teased.

Xena raised her eyebrow, "I'm from the same land as her, you know."

Attila scoffed, "you left Thrace a long time ago. How could you still call it your motherland? The Hun Empire is your land now!" he smiled and she remained silent. He sighed and sensed her angst. "Where do you think Ellac and Anastasia could have gone?"

She shook her head, "I don't know," she let out a deep sigh.

"We'll find them. I will send out search parties across the Mediterranean if I have to," he tried to make her feel better but he sensed that it wasn't working. He saw sadness and longing in her eyes, something rare, even for him to see, even though they have known each other for a long time. "I promised you and Borias that I would do _anything_ to protect your child and I will."

She nodded silently and he reached forward, rubbing her arm and she frowned sadly. Unexpectedly she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly and his eyes widened, a bit shocked. His body relaxed and smiled, wrapping his arms around her as well.

Gabrielle woke up to a cold empty spot in the bed and decided to leave the bedroom, hoping that Xena wasn't getting herself into a mess. She peered over the balcony and saw Xena with Attila and the rarest sight –hugging one another. She grinned softly and wrapped the shawl tightly around her chest. _You do have a soft side_.

Xena pulled away, collecting herself and Attila looked in her light blue eyes, grasping her shoulders. "We will find her, I promise," he reiterated and she nodded. "I know how you are about promises," he said and he saw a smirk on her lips finally. He looked above and saw Gabrielle staring at them both. He raised his eyebrow and Xena looked up, smiling softly. "Maybe you should keep this one around," he winked and walked off to go check on Kreka upstairs.

* * *

Ellac was kept in a dark room under the watch of Ranark. He was given fresh clothes and a bath, which he was allowed to bathe himself, thankfully. Sitting in a chair he kept staring up at the blonde Vandal and was disgusted by his smirk.

"Where did you take Anastasia?"

Ranark peeled an orange and chuckled. "She is well taken care of, don't you worry," he winked and slipped a piece of the orange into his mouth. "Oranges grow rapidly here in Spain," he said and Ellac kept glaring at him. "They're best in the middle of summer." He offered a piece of the fruit and Ellac shook his head. Shrugging his shoulder he kept eating the orange casually. "What is your native fruit?"

Ellac raised an eyebrow and folded his arms, "pomegranate," he answered curtly.

"Pomegranates are bitter not to mention they're filled with seeds. They're probably the most useless fruit, wouldn't you say so?" he smiled and the Hun prince snarled, averting his eyes finally. "Despite what you think Hun, my people are not savages." He tossed the orange peel on the floor and approached the young prince, pushing his weight on the chair. Ellac stared into his icy blue eyes. "I have no intention of harming your _girl_ or her child. She is too valuable," he winked and spit some seeds onto the ground and sauntered to the opposite end of the room.

Ellac turned and watched the Vandal stare out the window. "Then why are we here?"

Ranark smiled, "bait," he simply said. "Believe it or not but you mean nothing to my king. Xena's daughter on the other hand..." he chuckled and leaned against the wall by the large window. "Her life is more important than yours because she carries a new breed of the Hun race. I guess we all owe it to your seed," he jested.

Ellac rolled his eyes and slumped in the chair. "If I mean nothing to your king, then why am I here?"

The Vandal nodded, understanding the prince's confusion. "You aren't completely useless. Attila is bound to come looking for you."

The prince smiled, "you are walking into a trap."

Ranark frowned and he marched over to the Hun and pulled his sword on him. Ellac seemed unfazed and the least bit worried. "You are not _afraid_ to die, Hun swine?" he hissed.

Ellac smirked, "you won't kill me. I'm not important, _remember_?" he teased. "I'm still a prince, even though I'm in a foreign land. I want to see Anastasia."

Ranark snarled and he sheathed his sword. "You won't see her until the queen permits it."

"Then go _ask_ her," Ellac smugly grinned and folded his arms staring up at the irritated Vandal. Ranark grunted and he swiftly left the room while Ellac nodded his head, thinking that he was actually getting away with something at least in this strange place.

* * *

He walked down to the opposite wing of the palace and knocked on the door. After a few moments there was no answer and he knocked again more forcefully. Suddenly the door opened and he saw a mean smug on Arykan's face.

"My queen," he smiled tightly, "I have a request," he said reluctantly.

Arykan looked behind her at Anastasia and closed the door behind her. "What is it?" she whispered.

He inhaled deeply, "the Hun prince wishes to see the girl."

Arykan raised an eyebrow, "I don't think it would be wise to allow the boy to see her. She is...resting," she grinned and Ranark rolled his eyes. "Tell the boy to have patience." She said and Ranark nodded curtly. "I do have a request for you."

He sighed inwardly, "yes, your highness?" his distain clearly on his face, the queen smirked, knowing that her husband's best soldier was not too keen on her and especially since she was a Hun herself, she was still considered an outsider despite her position.

"I want a tray of food brought to this room," she instructed, "she looks like a waif."

"Of course," he bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing," she added and he halted. "No pork," she said and she could feel his annoyance rising even from afar. "Huns don't eat pork." He nodded and then walked off. She smirked and went back into the room.

Anastasia laid down in the bed and sat up as soon as Arykan came into the room again. "Who was that?" she hoped it had something to do with Ellac.

Arykan shook her head, "nobody important. I am having some food brought up to you."

Ana sighed and laid back down. "I'm not very hungry."

The queen frowned, "you will eat," she said sternly and Anastasia's eyes widened in fear and shock. She slipped in a smile, "you are very thin and you should think of your baby."

Anastasia frowned and she was immediately reminded of her mother when she forced her to drink that incredibly salty broth. It felt like so long ago now and she was beginning to realize that maybe, just maybe, she should have listened to her mother on several occasions. All of her mother's worry and constant fussing over her was only for her safety and now that she wasn't here, Ana realized that she was in a worse place than she had ever been. A place far from home, far from her family and no way to get back unless she escaped which was unlikely to happen any time soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33 – _Vinticated Tears_

Each day seemed to go by slower and slower the longer she stayed in this place, this place called Spain. Anastasia thought Arykan was nice and her handmaids were alright even though she felt like they constantly spoke about her in their mother tongue while she was sitting in the room. So far, she had been confined to this room in the Vandal King's large palace off the coast of Spain. She had no idea what the rest of this palace looked like and occasionally looked out the window at the sea and often wondered what it would be like to be on a ship again. She thought about somehow escaping and stealing a ship with Ellac to sail home, but that plan seemed more like a dream now.

While she was well taken care of like Arykan said, she didn't want to be here because she knew something bad was going to happen. Nobody was this nice to a couple of captives. Arykan was a Hun herself and maybe that is why she was being so nice, but Anastasia couldn't understand why. The woman mentioned that Xena kicked her out of her own tribe, and anyone that knew Xena in a way such as that, was bound to have revengeful intentions and an agenda.

She had no idea where her mother could be now. Perhaps she was still in Nicaea or maybe she had returned to Rome and found Xander on the floor, lifeless. She wished that she could write her and send her a letter somehow, but while she was alone in the room, she was unable to find any parchment or ink anywhere. This room was like a very fancy prison. If her and Ellac were truly prisoners of war they certainly wouldn't be treated like this. Although, she had no idea what was being done to Ellac because she didn't trust the blonde Vandal, Ranark. He was obviously very close to the king.

As she sat by the window she looked at all the large ships, some of them a design that she had never seen before. They definitely weren't Greek at all. She had seen many ships while she stayed in Athens and Thebes, but nothing like these. They were longer and not high above the sea and also had large sails. Most of the ships she saw were filled with people, not with cargo. She was starting to believe this was a land of prisoners and foreigners. She recalled those Hun women in the street when she first arrived a few days ago and now Arykan was a Hun too, living in this large extravagant palace. She looked too well dressed to be a maid or servant herself, but she didn't want to ask why she lived in Spain.

The door opened and Arykan stepped inside the room and Anastasia turned her head, staring at the woman bemusedly. The Hun woman smiled at her and set a tray of food on the table. Being in this strange place, Anastasia didn't know what she was eating most of the time. The food was definitely different here and there were some things she had never eaten before, including fish. Where she lived in Pannonia they were landlocked and fish was definitely not part of their daily diet.

She sighed and got up and sat by the low table on a large floor pillow and her eyes widened, staring at the odd plate of food. She picked up the wooden spoon and picked around the yellow rice, which wasn't too off putting until she saw large shrimp, almost as large as her hand. She poked the shrimp with her spoon and then saw some black shelled things sitting on top of the rice. Frowning, she picked up the black shell and looked inside and saw a beige gelatinous meat inside.

Cringing she stared up at Arykan. " _What_ is this?" she asked and immediately started feeling sick looking at this strange dish in front of her.

The Hun woman smirked and sat down on the other side of the table on the floor. "Mussels," she answered and Ana kept looking at the odd sea creature and then picked the meat from the inside and her mouth gaped. "They're very good," she urged her to try it and saw the disgust on the teenager's face.

Anastasia put the meat inside her mouth and chewed slowly and immediately started shaking her head. She grabbed the cloth napkin and spit the mussel meat out and Arykan kept grinning at her. She then looked at the shrimp and stared at it, observing it, as if she was getting ready to interrogate it. She saw the head of the shrimp was still intact and its black eyes were staring back at her. She nervously looked at Arykan and asked, " _how_ exactly...am I supposed to eat this?"

The dark eyed Hun woman took one of the shrimp and peeled the skin off and broke off the head and Anastasia's eyes widened in fear.

She set down the shrimp back into the bowl and pursed her lips, staring down at the shrimps' black round eyes. "If it's alright with you...I think I'm just going to eat the rice," she spooned some of the rice and ate it slowly as she pushed away the shrimp and mussels to the opposite end of the bowl.

"I know where you are from you aren't used to eating sea food." Arykan stated and Ana simply ate the rice and sipped the orange juice in silence. "But you should eat more than _just_ rice," she suggested.

The teen raised an eyebrow and looked at the mussels and shrimp again then grabbed some of the bread and ate that instead. "I'd rather drink goat blood."

Arykan frowned and just as Anastasia was about to pick up the glass of orange juice she set her hand over the rim of the glass. "You are being treated as if you are a guest in this palace and you sound very ungrateful."

Anastasia smiled smugly, "ungrateful?" she scoffed. "I am a captive, far away from my home and you expect to me to be _grateful_? Don't be ridiculous," she narrowed her icy blue eyes and Arykan retracted her hand and she took the fruit juice, sipping it as they both glared at each other.

"I am seeing some colors of your mother in you now," Arykan said and Ana set down the glass of juice and stared at the Hun woman. "I don't suppose you are this disrespectful to your mother, are you?" she smirked.

Ana frowned, "I am not being disrespectful to you. You don't even know me."

"Aptal kiz," Arykan muttered under her breath and Anastasia set down her spoon just as she was about to eat some of the rice.

" _What_ did you call me?" Ana asked and Arykan smiled tightly at her, shaking her head. "Maybe my mother exiled you for a reason," she teased and the dark eyed woman stood up and knocked the spoon out of her hands and towered over her. Anastasia gasped and she stood up, eye level to the woman, glaring into her dark eyes.

The door opened and Ranark walked in and saw his queen and the young Hun girl staring at one another. Arykan hissed, "Bu şekilde bana nasıl cüret edersin, seni aptal kız." She smiled and Anastasia turned to see the blonde Vandal standing in the door way, obviously listening to everything that was said, though did not completely understand.

Ranark cleared his throat and grabbed Arykan's attention, "your majesty..." he said and Ana's eyes widened.

"Your _majesty_?" Anastasia said in disbelief. "You're a queen?!"

Arykan sighed heavily, ignoring Anastasia. "What do you need?" she asked Ranark.

"The king requests a meeting with you immediately," he said and Arykan rolled her eyes and left the room. He raised his eyebrow and winked at the girl and she cringed in disgust.

As soon as he left the room Anastasia sighed heavily and sat back down on the floor, burying her face in her palms. This entire time she was in the presence of a queen, and not just any queen, a Vandal queen, the only Vandal queen. How did a Hun become the wife of these people, she wondered?

She decided that moment that she wasn't going to stay confined in this room anymore. Lifting her head she frowned and grabbed a black veil and draped over her head and threw a dark cloak around herself. Looking around the room she tried to find a weapon of some sort because she knew that the queen would have guards posted outside of the room, unless she was stupid, which she knew Arykan was definitely not stupid.

She looked by the fireplace and saw a poker and smiled. She hid the poker behind her back and knocked at the door. "I need a handmaid...I..." she frowned, "I'm not feeling very good," she smiled and stepped back and the door opened and her smile disappeared. Both of the tall Vandals stared at her, not knowing what she said at all, they only stared at her.

She furrowed her eyebrows and swung the iron poker around and wacked one of the guards in the head and he stumbled backwards against the wall, groaning. The other guard growled and he pulled out his sword and she smiled and kicked the sword out of his hand and plunged the iron rod into his torso, forcing all of her weight on the poker, she backed him up against the wall.

The other guard was still alive and she snapped her head to the side and saw he was coming to. Quickly, she grabbed the dying Vandal's sword and twirled it with her wrist and sliced his throat with a swift swing. He instantly clutched his throat and blood poured down his arm as he slowly slid against the wall down the floor, choking on his blood.

Anastasia sighed, shaking her head and wiped the blood off on the Vandal's cloak and stepped out into the empty hallway. _Ellac, where are you_? She concealed the sword with the large cloak and looked to her left and right, at the never ending hall.

Deciding to go to her right she tread carefully, clinging to the wall, listening to the people around her. She poked her head round a corner and saw a couple of men talking with one another, but they definitely didn't look like soldiers. She slipped by and adjusted the veil on her head and gripped the hilt of the sword and then saw two of the same men she saw when she was in Milan. They were with Ranark, which probably meant Ellac was in that room.

She smiled and yanked on her sleeve, pulling the beads off the dress and threw the beads on the stone floor. Pulling out the sword she inhaled heavily and hid behind the wall as she heard whispers and murmurs from the two Vandal guards.

Once she heard the men approaching closer she closed her eyes for a brief moment. Then she gripped the sword tightly and plunged it directly into one of the men's guts and the other guard groaned and grabbed her veil and tossed her aside.

Anastasia fell to the ground, though she made sure to hold onto her sword, just like her mother said. Never abandon your weapon, no matter what. Slowly she rose to her knee and cringed as her hip ached. The Vandal approached her with sword in hand, glaring down at her and began yelling at her in an unfamiliar language. Being with Arykan's handmaids for the last few days she was able to pick up some words, some familiar words that they said over and over again, which she knew they were speaking about her.

"You will...let me go," she spoke in his native tongue, albeit a bit broken, he seemed to understand.

"Why should I?" he questioned with a suspicious grin.

"My mother will kill you," it was now her turn to smile and he frowned deeply, glaring at her intensely. She swung her sword around aiming for the arteries in his legs. He cried out and dropped to his knees and she stood up quickly, pointing the tip of the blade at his throat. "Keys," she wagged her fingers and he refused to move and she pushed the blade against his skin. "Keys!"

He reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a set of keys and she snatched it from his hand. Smirking, he then went for his short knife in the sheath and she eyed him and smiled. With a quick swipe she slit his throat and he choked, gasping for air and clutched his throat. "Idiot," her lips curled in disgust at the man and he fell to the ground, bleeding out slowly. She spat on his face and then head for the door to she hoped, the room where Ellac was.

Ellac heard some rustling keys from the opposite side of the door and stood from the chair, hoping it wasn't Ranark again. He was ready to pumble the Vandal especially after the treatment he had the other day. He grabbed a candlestick and readied himself, breathing heavily.

Anastasia opened the door and his eyes widened, immediately dropping the candlestick. She smiled widely and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

He pulled away from her and touched her face softly, "did they do anything to you?" he asked and she shook her head. "Are you alright?" he then grabbed her hands and peered down, "and...the baby?" his smile disappeared.

She kept grinning, "I'm fine! _We're_ fine," she hugged him again and then sighed. "We need to leave immediately," she switched to serious mode and he looked confused. "I killed four of the guards and I'm sure Arykan is going to come looking for me once she finds that I'm gone..."

He frowned, "Arykan?"

"The queen, she is a Hun. Just –nevermind about her. We need to go!" she grabbed his hand and heard footsteps running down the hallway and began to panic.

"There's no way out of here, Anastasia. İ've already looked," he said and she raised her eyebrow and went to the large window and pulled the curtains back. She looked down and saw a caravan filled with hay and bags of linens. Ellac looked beside her and shook his head. "No, no way!"

She looked to him, "do you have a _better_ idea?"

"You're insane!" he yelled and she smiled and dropped the sword into the caravan below and his eyes widened in fear as she climbed on top of the ledge. "Anastasia, I swear to God..."

"It's not _that_ far down," she lend her hand to him and Ranark ran into the room.

"Hun swine!" he pointed at Ellac and Arykan came in behind him and frowned seeing Anastasia with the Hun prince.

Ellac grabbed Ana's hand, "you're right," he panicked as his heart raced and was almost tempted to back away though she jumped down and pulled him down with her.

Ranark growled and ran to the window and saw the two Huns in the caravan and Arykan joined him, glaring down at the two teenagers. Ellac helped her out of the caravan and began running down the street into the square of the city.

Arykan snarled, "go after them!" she yelled at Ranark and the guards behind her.

* * *

The Hun mercenaries returned from Rome to Aquincicum with Xander's body and they also found a Roman soldier hiding out at the villa with a few of his comrades as well. Xena waited inside a large outside bath nearby the Adame that Attila had built within the last year.

She sat on one of the benches inside the exotic baths and the mercenaries brought the Roman soldier inside and kicked to him to his knees. The Hun ripped off the black bag off his head and the Roman squinted his eyes, glancing around and was obviously disoriented. His vision was blurry and he saw a tall dark figure approaching him slowly.

Xena smiled and knelt down in front of the Roman. " _Welcome_ to the Hun Empire," she said and he blinked rapidly to clear his blurred vision and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. She stood up and nodded at the Huns. "Leave us."

The Roman tried to wriggle his way out of the ropes tied around his wrists and watched Xena holding a large whip in her hands, tapping the hilt against her palm. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" he smiled.

She raised an eyebrow and cracked the whip against the marble floor and he winced. "You would like that, wouldn't you," she smiled and set the whip aside. "Dramatic effect. It really makes the prisoners nervous, you know," she winked and he narrowed his eyes, glaring up at her. "Whips are not my weapon of choice," she sighed and turned around and looked at the array of weapons lined up on a table. She smiled and picked up a long scimitar. "Blades are more effective," she turned around and saw the Roman's grow in fear. "But..." she examined the sword carefully, "they're also boring. One hit and you're finished." She set the scimitar back down on the table.

She then picked up a javelin and pointed it in his direction. "These are best for a long distance death...and they work very well, but not in close combat," she smiled and proceeded to go down the line of weapons and sighed heavily. "But for _you_ ," she sauntered over to him and pinched his cheeks firmly, "no weapon of choice." Her eyes widened as did her smile and she grabbed him by his shoulders, raising him off the floor and walked over to the nearest bath and plunged his head into the water, pushing his head deeper, drowning him.

Xena grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head out of the water and he gasped for air. "What was the purpose of killing my brother?" she asked and he spit out some water, refusing to answer. She dunked in him back in the water and waited a few moments before yanking his head back out. "Answer me!" she growled.

"I...I had...orders," he choked on some water and she nodded.

"By who?" she asked and he coughed. Rolling her eyes she dunked his head back in the water again and watched the bubbles rising to the surface and smiled. Pulling his head back out she whispered in his ear, "it's a lot easier if you hold your breath you know..." he still refused to answer and she was pushing his head back down.

"Wait!" he said and she halted, holding the nape of his neck. He coughed harshly and exhaled heavily. "Aetius...it was Aetius."

Xena threw his body back onto the ground and stood up, walking a few paces back. "Of course it was," she muttered and folded her arms. "Where is my daughter?" she asked.

The Roman shook his head, "don't know...she...she escaped," he managed to say and Xena nodded her head slowly. "She...is probably dead by now..." he coughed violently and she smiled.

"You'd like that," she walked out of the baths out into the open.

The Hun mercenaries were waiting and then saw her exit the baths. She adjusted her cloak, "kill him. He is of no use to me," she walked off and the soldiers nodded, heading into the baths to execute the Roman soldier. "I want his body when you are finished," she called out.

* * *

Gabrielle was teaching Dengi and Ernak how to write some Latin, though they didn't really understand what they were writing, it was a nice distraction from the chaos surrounding them all. She smiled and Ernak finished writing his last letter and showed her the parchment. "How does it look?" he asked.

She nodded, "very nice."

Dengi, his elder brother by one year scoffed and continued writing with the quill. "Don't lie to him Gabrielle, it looks terrible."

Ernak frowned, "yours doesn't look that much better."

Xena marched into the Adame and Dengi immediately stood at the sight of her and Gabrielle rose from her chair. The young prince backed away from the table, lowering his eyes. Xena frowned seeing Dengi's odd behavior and he didn't dare look at her. "What's your problem?" she asked.

Dengi raised his head and looked up into her blue eyes. He shook his head, "nothing. I...my father is not here so he told me to obey you."

Xena raised her eyebrow and looked to Gabrielle but all she got was a shoulder shrug. "I'm not your queen or your mother," she pushed the boy gently. "Go on. I need to speak to Gabrielle."

Dengi grabbed his brother's hand and Ernak pouted. "But I was not finished writing!" he whined and Dengi dragged his brother up the stairs to go check on their mother.

Sighing, she turned to Gabrielle. "Where is Attila?"

Gabrielle replied, "I don't know. He left a few hours ago. He mentioned that he was going to the northern pass."

Xena groaned, "damn it," she murmured. "He was supposed to wait until I was finished with the Roman."

"And how did that go?" she was almost afraid to know, since Xena's little 'interrogations' was just a code word for killing the captive.

The warrior shook her head, "horrible. He didn't have any information for me."

Gabrielle breathed in sharply, "did you...kill him?"

Xena smirked, "no I didn't." she saw relief in Gabrielle's eyes. "The mercenaries did." The brief moment of relief soon left and now she saw disappointment in those green eyes. "I can't let him live, Gabrielle. You should respect that."

 _Respect_. Of course, Gabrielle thought. She supposed that Xena was right. Respect went both ways and just because one didn't like what someone did, Xena thought she was doing the right thing and she should respect Xena's ways, no matter what they might result in.

"How am I supposed to find Anastasia if I don't even know where to look?" Xena huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "I have no information, no leads, nothing!"

Gabrielle nodded, "I know it's frustrating for you, but you will find something, I know you will. You're good at that."

Xena's eyes focused on the map on the wall behind Gabrielle and cocked her head to the side, furrowing her eyebrows. She brushed passed the blonde and approached the map. Tracing her finger along the map, from Rome to where they were now, Aquincicum, it looked like such a short distance, but it definitely wasn't. "I need a quill," she asked and Gabrielle immediately grabbed the quill and ran to her side.

She drew a star on Rome and one on Aquincicum then drew a line connecting them both. She frowned, tapping the feather against her chin. Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, glancing back and forth between Xena and the map. "What is it?" the blonde asked.

Xena looked further north at Italia and circled Ravenna and Milan, the two closest cities to the border of the Hun Empire and drew a line connecting them both. "Ravenna isn't far from Rome, but she wouldn't go there. Otherwise I'd have information about it," she squinted her eyes, glaring at the map.

"So what other route is there if she's not in Ravenna?" Gabrielle folded her arms.

Xena raised her eyebrow and stared at Milan. "Milan is a buffer city between the Roman Empire and the Vandal Empire."

"The who?"

"Vandals," Xena repeated, "people from the northern lands. They tried to invade us awhile back," she smirked, "it didn't work out too well for them." She traced out all the land that belonged to the Vandals and the buffer territory in between the Hun Empire and Vandals, belonged to the Visigoths. "If they went further north then maybe Anastasia and Ellac are in either Visigoth or Vandal territory."

Gabrielle titled her head, staring at the marked up map, trying to make sense of all these different empires. She had no idea that there were so many empires outside of the Roman Empire. There were so many different cultures out there and she was so secluded in Greece, or she didn't care at the time.

"Are you saying that they might be held captive in one of these...places?" she asked and Xena let out a breathy exhale, quite unsure herself.

"If they are being held captive by either one of these people, it will be a challenge to get them back."

Gabrielle grinned, "I like challenges." Xena slowly turned her head with a look of disbelief. "Here me out," she pointed to the district of Milan. "Let's say Ellac and Anastasia made it to Milan. Who is most likely to kidnap them? Visigoths or Vandals?"

"Vandals of course. Milan is a buffer city that borders their empire, not the Goths."

The blonde nodded and circled all of the western side of the map, "if they were kidnapped by the Vandals, hypothetically, they could be in any part of these territories, correct?" Xena frowned and bobbed her head. "But each empire has a capitol, so where is the capitol of the Vandal Empire?"

Xena pointed to a coastal city of Barkeno. Gabrielle then pointed to the Visigoth territory, "and the capitol of the Goths?" Xena eyed the map and pointed to the center of the map, right at Aquincicum.

"The Visigoths don't have a capitol anymore because Attila took it from them. They are wanderers..."

Gabrielle smiled and pointed at Barkeno, "so then it is probably more likely that they are with the Vandals since the Visigoths' territory is too far away from Milan, _assuming_ they are kidnapped."

Xena smiled and she hugged Gabrielle, lifting her up off the ground. "Gabrielle, you are brilliant."

Gabrielle gasped for air, "Xena...can't breathe," she tapped her shoulder and the raven haired warrior let her back down on the ground. "Thanks...I think." Then it donned on her and a smug smile overcame her and she folded her arms. "You actually _like_ my theory?" she asked and Xena shied away. "Come on, say it, you like it," she nudged her arm.

Xena rolled her eyes, "don't get too full of yourself. We don't know if they are actually there."

"Let me have my moment, Xena," the blonde frowned, pouting to herself. Xena grinned and leaned down to kiss her forehead softly. She blushed and brushed a tendril behind her ear. "Where would you be without me?" she teased.

Xena half smiled, "in a dark place," she winked and turned to walk off to the staircase.

* * *

That evening Xander's body was prepared for a ceremonial fire and his body was placed on a pyre, wrapped in silk fabric. Xena walked up to the pyre as one of the men was holding a lit torch in his hand a few feet away. She sighed, staring at his lifeless body and took out a dagger and stared at the short blade for a few moments in silence.

Gabrielle looked from afar and saw Xena lingering next to the pyre, frozen and staring at her dagger. Frowning sadly, she wrapped the veil around her hair tightly and folded her arms.

Xena frowned and cut off a piece of her long hair and set it on top of her brother's body. She turned and grabbed the torch from the man's hand and stared at his body one last time. "I'm sorry I left you all those years ago," she said softly and lowered her eyes. "I shouldn't have left you and our other brothers by yourselves." She smiled weakly, "but if I didn't leave then I wouldn't have my daughter and..." her smile faded, "...and you protected her when I couldn't, so...thank you" Her hand came to touch his arm softly then lit the pyre on fire and stepped away slowly, watching the pyre burn and the silk fabric melt into the flames.

Gabrielle linked arms with Xena and clung to her closely. Xena's eyes remained focused on the roaring fire engulf her brother's body slowly and a single tear streamed down her face as she remained stoic and blank faced.

Dengi approached Xena and Gabrielle with his younger brother and stared up at Xena curiously. "Are you crying?" he asked.

Xena shook her head out of her daze and peered down at the young prince. He then added, "I thought you said warriors don't cry."

She smiled softly unable to hide her emotions anymore. "Sometimes they do," she said and he said nothing, still in shock.

"Will you miss your brother?" Ernak asked innocently and Dengi nudged his brother's arm roughly.

Xena nodded, "very much." Ernak quirked his mouth and then wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. She smiled and ran her fingers through his wavy hair.

* * *

Aetius approached Visigoth territory on horseback and was not welcomed well at all. He had several Goths surround him with swords and saw their king, Theodoric, come out of his large yurt, folding his arms, glaring at the Roman.

"I wish to speak with you, Theodoric!" Aetius smiled.

The Goth king snubbed him, "what for Aetius?"

"I have an opportunity that will guarantee your stolen land returned to you!" the Roman yelled out and the Goth king frowned. "Join the Roman Empire and fight with us to eliminate Attila and Aquincicum is yours again..." he proposed.

Theodoric raised his eyebrow and walked forward, dispersing his guards and now was feet from the blonde commander. "How can I trust you? You attacked me with Attila many moons ago."

Aetius chuckled, "the alliance with Attila has been tarnished thanks to Xena more than a year ago. You help us get rid of Attila and the Huns and your land is yours. What do you say?"

Theodoric rubbed his bearded chin, "if I join you, I want the pleasure of beheading Attila myself."

Aetius nodded, "he's all yours, as long as Xena is mine. Do we have a deal or not?" his patience was wearing thin until he saw the Goth king smile and hold out his hand. Aetius gladly shook his hand with a cheeky grin.

* * *

In the Adame upstairs, Kreka's eyes fluttered open and she frowned as her eyes wandered around the room, immediately recognizing where she was. She lifted her head off the pillow and saw Attila's second and much younger wife sitting in a chair, sewing quietly.

Kriemhild eyed the bed and saw Kreka finally awake and came to sit by her side. "You're finally awake!" she touched her face and Kreka sat up, slapping her hand away from her.

" _Don't_ touch me," she winced and touched her chest wound and tried to get out of bed.

"You're not supposed to get up yet...you should –"

Kreka threw the wool blanket off her body and got out of bed. "Don't tell me what to do," she gripped the bed post as her legs almost gave out on her then saw Kriemhild trying to aid her and shot her a menacing glare. She brushed her wild dark waist length hair away from her face. " _Where_ is...Attila.." she clung to the wall, using it for balance.

She opened the door and squinted her eyes, looking to her left and right, breathing heavily, she cringed, wrapping her arm around herself as she slowly tread down the hall. "Xena!" she yelled and grabbed the railing. " _Xena_!"

Xena ran out of her bedroom immediately recognizing that voice. She was for once, pleased to see the queen and never thought she'd ever say that to herself. She ran to her aid and grabbed her arms, holding her up right. "Why are you out of bed?"

Kreka frowned, "where is Attila?"

"Out," Xena answered curtly.

The queen groaned and her face contorted in pain and nearly collapsed. Xena held onto her and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. " _What_ insane person decided to let that whore watch over me?" she hissed.

Xena smirked, "me," she said and Kreka shot her a look that could kill. "I didn't have anyone else and I was busy."

Kreka ignored that last comment. "Your blonde friend..." she clutched onto Xena's shoulder, "where is she?" Xena pointed to the bedroom down the hall and Kreka nodded. "I want to see her."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "I think you should go back to bed."

"Don't tell me what to do, Xena. Just do what I say," she hissed and Xena sighed and guided her to the bedroom slowly, very slowly.

* * *

Gabrielle saw Xena walk into the bedroom with the queen latched onto her and immediately set aside her parchment and stood from the bed. Xena helped Kreka sit down in a chair and Gabrielle's eyes widened, though she was glad to see the queen was alive and well, doing a lot better. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

Kreka nodded, "I didn't get a chance...to thank you," she admitted in a soft voice and looked at Gabrielle. The blonde had a big smile on her face and the queen brushed her wild frizzy locks away from her face. "So, thank you."

Gabrielle stifled a laugh. She was coming to realize that gratitude wasn't very common in this place. Xena was the worst when it came to thanking other people, but so was the queen. It must be the way they are, she guessed. "You're welcome," she finally responded. She couldn't help but stare at Kreka's dark circles under her eyes and sunken face and pale complexion. She looked like a mess. Gabrielle was used to seeing her dressed very nicely in black and burgundy dresses and extravagantly beaded veiled headdresses, but it was almost sad to see her like this.

Then it suddenly donned on Kreka and she turned her head up towards Xena. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Rome?"

Xena sighed, "we have a bit of a problem," she said lightly. The queen's light eyes narrowed. "Ellac and Anastasia are missing."

Kreka's eyes widened, "I beg your pardon? Missing?" she curled her fingers, forming a fist. "What do you mean they're missing?!" she shouted and Gabrielle cringed. "She is carrying my son's child and you're telling me they're missing?!"

That was the first time Xena had ever heard Kreka call Ellac her son. She always called him her stepson or Attila's son, or just by his name. "I am going to find them," she said calmly. "Attila is scouting the northern pass as we speak."

The queen exhaled heavily and suddenly felt extremely light headed. She touched her forehead and Gabrielle came to her side, grabbing a hold of her other hand. "You should really be in bed..." she advised.

Kreka grimaced at the blonde foreigner. "I'm _not_ going back in that room until that whore is gone."

Xena smirked, "I'll get rid of her." She saw a bit of relief on the queen's face and Gabrielle helped her out of the chair. "Dengi and Ernak have been bothering me nonstop asking about you," she said as all three of them left the bedroom and walked down the hallway.

Kreka smiled weakly, "you didn't tell them what happened did you?" she looked to Xena.

The warrior shook her head, "of course not."

* * *

Ellac and Anastasia ran outside of the square together and hid in a narrow alleyway. He peeked his head around the corner and smiled. "I don't think they'll find us," he turned around and Anastasia grinned softly, staring into his green eyes. He fixed her veil and kissed her forehead. "I don't know whether to call you stupid or brave," he jested.

She scoffed and leaned against the wall, catching her breath. He frowned concernedly and grazed the backside of his hand along her cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked and she nodded. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw a woman wearing a black kifayet and veil with a sheer face veil. Frowning he grabbed hold of Anastasia's arm, pulling her close to him.

The woman eyed them both as she picked up an empty bucket outside of the doorstep of her home. She bowed her head to him and opened the door to her home. "Come inside," she whispered." She waved her hand and Anastasia and Ellac looked at one another. "Quickly!" she hissed.

Ellac sighed and both of them went inside of the Hun woman's home. It was obvious that she was from their land and the woman took the veil off her face and pointed to the sitting area in the corner of the small flat. "Let her sit there," she said and Ellac suspiciously stared at the woman, but did as told.

She poured them both cups of water and set them on a low table along with a tray of fruit and tea. Anastasia frowned and stared at the fruit and for once saw a pomegranate instead of oranges and grapes. Something familiar in this strange place.

The Hun woman stared at the two young Huns and her eyes widened. "You're pregnant," she said and Anastasia lowered her eyes.

Ellac shook his head, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

She smirked, "a familiar face, young prince," she said and poured a glass of tea for him. She urged him to take the small glass cup. "You insult me if you do not take it."

Anastasia began picking at the pomegranate and her eyes lingered on the woman sitting across from her. She raised an eyebrow and held a handful of the fruit's seeds. "I saw you in the street a few days ago with a group of women."

"And I saw _you_ ," the woman said and sipped her tea gingerly. "You're Xena's daughter."

"How...how did you know that?"

The Hun woman smirked, "you look just like her," she set down the cup of tea on the table. "I am here to help you both. Nobody escapes the Vandal king's palace easily..."


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: well, good news, I have finished another semester of school! So I am free for the time being. The bad news is...I'm having a bit of writer's block for this story, it took me days to write this so hopefully it is good enough. Thank you all for reading, once again and to those I can't reply to, thank you!**

Chapter 34

Gabrielle sat with Kreka in the bedroom as Dengi and Ernak were sitting on the bed with their mother, bombarding her with questions. Ernak, the youngest of the princes, cuddled up next to his mother and held her hand lightly.

"Did you get hurt in battle?" he asked and Gabrielle smirked, hiding her eager smile.

Kreka frowned, "who told you that?"

He shrugged, "nobody. Just a guess...so was it a battle or not?! People only get wounds like that if they were in a battle." His mother sighed and finally nodded. His face lit up and proceeded, "did Xena kill a lot of people?!" he grinned cheekily.

Kreka rolled her eyes, "Ernak...I'm not going to discuss this with you. You're too young."

He huffed and folded his arms frustratingly. "Nobody tells me shit." Kreka's eyes widened and Gabrielle laughed aloud. Dengi's mouth gaped and everyone sat in silence, staring at the young prince's foul mouth.

"Ernak!" Kreka reprimanded and slapped the back of his head. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head and scooted away from her, glaring at his mother and his shocked brother.

Xena marched into the room and saw the two princes sitting with their mother and Gabrielle waiting patiently by the queen's side. She sighed and nudged her head to the door. "Boys, out." She demanded and Dengi hopped off the bed. "I need to talk to your mother alone."

Ernak sighed heavily and crawled off the bed and stood in front of Xena, staring up at her towering height and she raised an eyebrow at his curious face. "I'm _watching_ you," he squinted his eyes.

She smirked and pat his cheek and he smiled then ran out of the room with his elder brother. She turned to the queen, "Attila found some Visigoth soldiers approaching our territory, but they didn't attack. Attila has decided to camp out by the border to oversee what might happen."

Kreka frowned and folded her arms, biting her bottom lip. "Will you join him?" she asked hesitantly.

Xena's eyes traveled to Gabrielle, whom looked incredibly clueless and unknowing what to do. She lowered her eyes and took in a deep breath. "You are in charge. I will go wherever you want me to, but..." she paused and Kreka eyed her cautiously. "...I don't want to leave the Adame unguarded while you're injured."

The queen exhaled sharply, "I will be fine by myself. I want you with Attila right now," she ordered and Xena pursed her lips. "Go!"

Xena smiled weakly, "I can't leave you by yourself and I will need to take Gabrielle with me _so_..." her voice drifted off and saw the realization on the dark haired queen's face.

"No!" Kreka shouted. "I don't want to be looked after by that whore!"

"It's either I stay here with you or she watches over you. What's it going to be? You can't have it both ways," Xena said with a smug grin. The queen's silence was enough for her and she exited the room.

Kreka gasped, "Xena! No!" she grunted, cursing under her breath.

Xena entered the room next door and found Kriemhild speaking to one of the maids. "You," she announced and the maid left the room. "Queen number two," she wagged her finger and Kriemhild frowned, then approached her slowly. "I have to leave the area and I need the queen to be looked after. Do you think you could do that for me?" she smirked.

The brunette young queen nodded, "she hates me," she admitted, hanging her head shamefully.

Xena nodded, " _everyone_ hates you," she smiled and walked off and Kriemhild's jaw dropped. "Come now, don't keep her waiting."

She returned to the bedroom with the young queen and Kreka glared at Xena. "Alright, you two have fun. Don't stay up all night," Xena teased with a big smile and nodded curtly towards her blonde counterpart. "Come on Gabrielle, we have work to do," she winked at Kreka and both women left, leaving the two queens alone.

Kriemhild fidgeted with her white gown and Kreka kept glaring at her from the bed. Kreka pointed to the chair on the opposite side of the room. "You'll sit there. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even breathe around me. Got it?"

The young queen sighed and went to sit on the opposite side of the room and turned towards the window to overlook the mountainous landscape.

* * *

Xena mounted her horse and Gabrielle climbed aboard, behind her. "I can't believe you let Kriemhild watch over Kreka," she adjusted her legs to sit correctly and Xena smirked and fixed the reins around her horse's neck.

"Those two need to learn how to get along. Kriemhild isn't going anywhere anytime soon and that's killing Kreka." She felt Gabrielle wrap her around her waist and then saw a large black falcon soaring in the sky above them. Frowning, she squinted her eyes and saw that the bird was a messenger bird, carrying a small piece of parchment on its leg.

Gabrielle lifted her head and blocked her eyes with her hand. "What is that?" she asked.

Xena held out her arm and the falcon flew down to rest on her arm. She took the small message off the bird's leg and unrolled the torn parchment, reading over the smudged handwriting. Her face lit up as soon as she read the message and Gabrielle leaned over her shoulder, trying to read it. "It's from Anastasia."

Gabrielle gasped, "what does it say? Where is she?"

"She's in Spain," Xena tucked the small letter in her bodice and yanked on the reins, riding towards the border of Aquincicum to meet with Attila and his entourage of troops.

* * *

Sugay, the nice Hun woman that allowed Anastasia and Ellac to stay in her home, stepped out to buy fruits and vegetables in the square a couple of hours ago, leaving the two teenagers alone. Anastasia sat in the sitting area on the floor, drinking some tea while Ellac kept pacing around nervously.

Her eyes traveled back and forth as she watched him pace like an anxious child. She set her glass of tea down on the ground and folded her arms, cocking her head. "Would you stop?"

He frowned and finally halted, staring down at her. "Do you think somebody got the message in Aquincicum?"

She nodded, "I think so, it's been a few days. Somebody has bound to have seen it by now. Will you sit down with me?" she asked and he quirked his mouth. "Please?" she smiled. Ellac sighed and then sat down beside her, tapping his foot anxiously.

"She's been gone for a long time," Ellac kept eyeing the door. "Do you think somebody caught her and they're questioning her?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "Ellac..." she grabbed his hand and he turned to look at her with frightened eyes. "Stop worrying so much," she smiled, reassuring him.

He inhaled deeply, "I just don't want anything to happen to you." He kissed her hand and she raised her eyebrow.

"I think I capable of taking care of myself. I'm the one who rescued you, remember?" she teased and scooted closer to him. He smirked, nodding his head.

"You remind me more of your mom every day," he said and Anastasia frowned.

"That's the second time I've heard that," her hand slipped out his grip. "Is that a good thing?"

Ellac was almost tempted to laugh, but he saw the seriousness in her eyes. "I like Xena. She's like a second mother to me, except when she's trying to kill me," he joked and she sighed heavily. "Okay sorry, but, it's not an insult to be like your mother. She's an amazing warrior and she loves you a lot, _trust_ me. She would kill for you. I mean, she told me that if I wasn't Attila's son, I'd be dead."

Anastasia's eyes widened, "she said that to you?"

He nodded with a sly smile, "lucky for me that I'm a prince, right?" he chuckled and her eyes remained large and he saw that was quite shocking to hear. "I even asked her if I could marry you, but then I definitely thought she was going to kill me when she refused."

Anastasia furrowed her eyebrows, "you what?!" she yelled aloud and Ellac shut his mouth immediately. "She refused?! I can't believe she did that!"

Ellac tried to calm her down but it definitely wasn't working. "Well, Anastasia, she was really angry, I mean, _really_ angry. You can't blame –" he was interrupted when he heard a woman screaming from outside. He got up and ran to the front window and peeked behind the curtains.

He saw a few Vandals pinning a woman to the wall of her home down the street and more Vandals rushing into her home and throwing things around. He backed away from the window and Anastasia frowned, leaning forward. "What's going on?" she asked.

Sugay finally returned and locked the door behind her. She set the bag of food onto the table and rushed to Anastasia, grabbing her hand, helping her off the floor. "You two can't be here," she whispered. "They're searching everyone's homes for you." Together they walked to the back of the large flat, then she lifted a rug and opened a trap door leading to a secret room underneath the flat. "Wait here until I say it's safe."

Anastasia lifted her eyebrow concerned and then heard loud banging at the front door and the Vandals yelling and shouting. She sighed and quickly climbed down the ladder with Ellac behind her. Sugay closed the door and slid the rug over it.

Hastily, she walked to the door and opened it to a group of angry Vandals. Two men charged inside and Ranark frowned at the woman. "Have you seen a couple of Hun teenagers around here?" he asked.

Sugay wrapped the sheer veil around her face and shook her head. "I wasn't aware there were Hun children here," she said and Ranark hummed quietly to himself.

"Search the house thoroughly!" he said and stepped away from the entrance. Sugay peeked around the door and saw Arykan, the Hun queen mounted on her horse, waiting patiently. She knew Arykan for awhile before she was taken to Spain years ago. Arykan continued to create this sob story about how Xena kicked her out of her home and exiled her family, which was true, except Arykan never mentioned why she was exiled.

Sugay believed that Xena was a fair woman, considering what line of work she was in. When Arykan lived in the Caspian tribes, Xena was there for about a year before she moved to Pannonia. While she lived there among the other Huns with Borias, Arykan and her family made a point that they didn't want any foreigners in the tribe and planned to kill her. Though, this plan ultimately failed because Xena was a better fighter and knew instantly that she was going to be executed when she least expected it. Out of her kind heart, Xena wanted them to be exiled from the tribe after she proved that Arykan and her family were trying to murder her.

Arykan's family were not welcome in any other tribe after they were exiled from the Caspian Sea. Sugay lived in the Caspian tribe for a long time until she moved to the Onogur tribe close to the Black Sea years later. She remembered Xena when she was very young and she had no doubt that she was even more vicious now than she was before.

As her eyes lingered on the queen, Arykan finally noticed Sugay eye her and she snarled at her. She grinned and the queen hopped off her horse and approached her home. "I want every single room turned upside down!" Arykan yelled at the Vandals inside the home.

Sugay smirked, "lose something important, your majesty?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Aptal kadin," the queen muttered under her breath and brushed past Sugay, entering her home. "Search everywhere!" she yelled out. "I want those brats found."

Anastasia's eyes widened and she hunkered down against the wall, sitting close to Ellac. She grabbed a hold of his arm, gripping tightly. His breathing slowed and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her chest close to his. Frowning, he kissed her forehead softly. "Your heart is racing..." he whispered.

Above them they heard a lot of rustling around, loud voices and footsteps coming closer. Ana held her breath and she lifted her head, looking through the floorboards and saw Arykan talking to Ranark. "Why does she want us so badly?" she whispered to Ellac.

The Hun prince shrugged his shoulder, "Ranark told me they don't care about me, only you," he whispered and then saw Arykan's boot over the trap door and he put his hand over Anastasia's mouth.

Ranark sighed, folding his arms and stared at the queen. "There is nobody here, your highness. Should we look elsewhere?" he asked.

Arykan growled and walked out of the small room and glared at Sugay who was patiently making tea. She eyed the tray of tea on the floor in the sitting area and raised an eyebrow. "You had guests?" she asked.

Sugay poured some tea in a glass and eyed the tray with leftover cups, two cups to be exact. "I had a few friends over earlier, yes."

The queen nodded slowly, "search the next home," she waved her hand to the Vandal soldiers and Ranark left with them down the street. She approached the Hun woman, watching her cautiously. "If you are hiding those two Hun brats, you will have severe consequences."

The veiled woman smiled, "I don't know who you are looking for, but they must be very important." She offered her a glass of tea and Arykan snubbed the tea. "You have abandoned all of your customs it seems. It is insulting to refuse an offer from your Hun sister."

Arykan frowned deeply, "I am not your _sister_." She swiftly turned on her heel and stormed out of the home to catch up with Ranark and the rest of the men.

* * *

Xena rode up to the border of Aquincicum and saw a horde of Visigoths waiting a couple of miles away on the hilltop. The horse skid to a stop and she hopped off and hastily walked over to Attila, grabbing his shoulder. He was cleaning his blade sitting on a tree stump and she pulled out Anastasia's letter.

"They're in Spain," she threw the letter in his lap and he read over it.

He frowned and stood, setting his sword down on the stump. "In Vandal territory?" he questioned and she folded her arms, glaring at the Goths ahead of them. "How in the world did they get there?!"

She sighed, "I don't know. Kidnapped probably," she gestured to the Visigoths. "What are they doing?"

The king turned around and stared at the large amount of Goths camping out. "They have been there for the last few days, according to one of my men. They haven't tried to attack yet."

Xena smirked, "then maybe we should _talk_ to them." She unsheathed her sword and walked forward and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Wait just a minute," he said gruffly and she frowned. "This is a distraction."

Gabrielle wrapped the veil around her hair and came to join Xena and Attila. She squinted her eyes and saw a flag being planted into the ground while the two Huns kept arguing. "Guys," she said and they ignored her. " _Guys_!" she shouted and finally she caught their attention and pointed to the flag. "Roman flag."

Xena laughed, "of course!" she shook her head and saw Aetius riding up to the hill with a slew of Roman soldiers following behind.

Attila snarled and picked up his sword, "what is going on here? The Goths have merged with the Roman Empire."

"I'm going over there," Xena marched forward and Gabrielle gasped, running ahead of her. "Gabrielle..." she warned, "stand back."

The blonde refused to move. "You are going to cause a huge riot if you go over there, Xena. The Romans and Visigoths don't like you and you're going to make this worse."

Xena rolled her eyes and glared at Gabrielle, then folded her arms defiantly. "Then what do you suggest?" she asked and Gabrielle smiled, appreciating that Xena actually asked for her advice, which she hardly or never did in these types of situations.

"Let me talk to them. I am not a threat and will probably listen to me over you and –"

Xena let out a loud laugh, "yeah right!" she scoffed. "I won't allow it. I'm not sending you into a death trap."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow, "you need to trust me. I know how to talk myself out of things," she smugly grinned and Xena seemed less impressed and unwilling to let her go talk to the Romans and Goths. "Trust me."

Xena sighed and stared at Aetius, whom was speaking with the Goth king on the hilltop, smiling and laughing even. "Fine," she muttered. "But you're going to take some men with you." She whistled to a group of Hun soldiers and waved her hand and they came running over. "If anything happens, they will protect you."

"Nothing is going to happen. I am very convincing," the blonde winked.

"Sure..." Xena frowned and walked over to Attila, "I need you to raise the white flag."

The king scoffed, "what for? I am not surrendering to these fools."

"Do it!" she hissed. "Gabrielle is willing to go talk to them in my place. She thinks she can get some information out of them." She eyed him and he exhaled deeply, rubbing the nape of his neck anxiously. "Raise. The. Flag."

* * *

Aetius saw the flag of peace on Attila's side and smirked. Theodoric folded his arms as he watched a blonde petite woman approaching their camp. Xena waited alongside Attila, clad in her animal furs and large coat, of course. The Goth king turned to the Roman commander, "who is this foreigner?" he murmured.

"The Greek girl," Aetius answered and Gabrielle walked up the hill with three Huns behind her with their hands glued to their swords. He smiled down at her, "Xena's leading lady. Gabriela?"

"Gabrielle," she corrected him and he nodded curtly. "I come on behalf of Attila and Xena."

Aetius bowed his head and gestured for her to join them in the tent up the hill. "After you," he grinned eerily and she walked by him.

Inside the tent Theodoric sat on a large pillow opposite Gabrielle and Aetius stood by the king's side. He frowned up at the Huns standing behind the Greek. "Tell them to wait outside," he said and Gabrielle felt her stomach knot up. Xena told her to have the men with her at all costs, but if the Goth king was going to refuse discussion, she didn't want to risk that, especially since she volunteered to come over here. She nodded to the Huns and they frowned apprehensively, then left the tent to wait outside.

She inhaled heavily and now stared directly at the blonde Goth king whom definitely looked displeased to see her. "Do you speak Latin?" she asked.

He nodded, "I do. We Goths are more educated than the Hun barbarians," he chuckled and Gabrielle smiled weakly.

"If it's alright with you, I prefer to speak to you... _alone_ ," she eyed Aetius and the commander snarled. Theodoric raised his eyebrow and shooed the Roman away. Aetius' mouth gaped and she hid her satisfied smile. Aetius was not one to refuse an order from a superior and so he angrily exited the tent. Now the two were alone together, staring at one another. "So..." she began, "I am not a Hun as you may have noticed." He said nothing and had a blank face, which was making this more difficult than it needed to be.

"You and Attila have been at constant war with each other, right?" she asked and he gave a curt nod. "Is there any particular reason why you have decided to side with the Romans?"

Theodoric smirked, "who are you? Do you work for Xena?"

Gabrielle sat up straighter and answered, "I don't work for anybody. I am...a scribe for Xena."

He smiled, "of course you are. Xena is skilled in Greek and Latin. One of the few educated Huns, yet she still works for Attila. Why hasn't she come talk to me in person? Why would she send _you_?"

Gabrielle smiled nervously, "well, she thought that it would cause some problems if she came over here. Now, why have you decided to ally with the Romans?"

The king tapped his fingers on his knees impatiently. "Attila has stolen land from us. I want it back as it is rightfully mine."

"And the Romans have decided to help you win back your land," she nodded, now this is all coming together. "The Romans will betray you. They have no interest in helping you and if you wage war against Attila, he will retaliate and you will lose."

Theodoric's eyes widened angrily and he stood. "How dare you? You are nothing and have no right to speak to me this way."

She panicked and raised her hand, "wait, please," she begged, "if you fight Attila, you know you will lose. They have more men than you and his empire is spread across thousands of miles. Xena is very good at her job, as you know. She will destroy your entire army in less than a day! I've seen it happen and so have you..." The king sat back down quietly and he had a distained expression to say the least. "You've fought the Huns before with the Romans fighting against you and you lost. Why would you side with someone that was fighting against you in the past? It's a recipe for disaster."

He folded his arms and stared at the blonde Greek woman sitting in front of him. "I want my land back that Attila has stolen from me. The Vandals have already taken our western territories."

Gabrielle nodded, "the Vandals?" she pretended to act coy.

The king groaned, "they are Germanic tribesmen. They kidnap Huns and assimilate them into their culture and territories. They desire a new race and to wipe out all of the Huns and my people as well."

This was very interesting news and she remembered Anastasia and Ellac were in Spain, the main capitol of the Vandals. They were definitely kidnapped for sure, she had evidence. "Maybe...the root of your problem is with the Vandals and not the Huns..." she suggested and the king exhaled heavily and she saw the gears turning in his mind. "Would you be up for a meeting with Attila? I'm sure he would be more than willing to talk with you," she smiled.

"Attila is not the most understanding person, lass," Theodoric scoffed. "Xena is even less understanding than him."

"Xena won't be a problem, I can assure you of that," she grinned and the king furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you say?"

A few moments later Gabrielle exited the tent and smirked up at Aetius as he waited on the sidelines. She adjusted the mustard colored veil on her head and walked down the hill with the Hun soldiers following behind her. Aetius raised his eyebrow and Theodoric came out of the tent.

"What did she say?" the commander asked.

"She is very convincing, that Greek woman," the king smirked. "I will have a meeting with Attila later this evening," he walked off and Aetius stood, flabbergasted.

"Wait! Your majesty!"

* * *

She returned to Xena and Attila as they both waited patiently. Xena approached Gabrielle with wide eyes. "Well?"

Gabrielle nervously let out a breathy exhale. "Theodoric agreed to a meeting with...Attila," she eyed the king and Xena lowered her eyes.

Attila laughed, "a meeting?! He wants to kill me!" he twirled his sword in his hand, shaking his head in disappointment. "Aptal kadin," he muttered and Xena spun around.

"Attila!" she yelled at the king and he raised his thick dark eyebrow at her.

Gabrielle stood confused and whispered, "what did he say?"

"Something rude," Xena frowned and turned to the Hun king. "If Theodoric is willing to have a meeting with you, then you should. It could prevent a war," she said and these words surprised Gabrielle. She would have never thought 'war' and 'prevent' would ever exist in the same sentence coming from Xena. "We have bigger problems to worry about. Anastasia and Ellac are trapped in Spain under Vandal control. I am more concerned about them than this stupid king that is looking for a fight."

He scoffed, "since when do you listen to _her_?"

Xena frowned, "I trust Gabrielle and I should have listened to her a long time ago."

Attila chuckled under his breath and pointed his sword towards Xena. "You still hang on to your Thracian roots. You are not a Thracian anymore. You are a Hun. You are one of _us_."

Xena smiled, "you're right. Just like your second wife is not a Hun, she is from Antioch. Does that make her a Hun?" she winked and Attila's smile disappeared. "You should trust me like I trust Gabrielle. I want to bring my daughter and your son home. We're going to be grandparents and you need to learn how to compromise." She turned and walked off with Gabrielle.

As the two head back to the Adame Gabrielle had a big smile on her face and linked arms with Xena. The warrior half smiled and peered down at her. "I'm proud of you, Xena."

"For what?"

Gabrielle chuckled softly, "you handled that so well! I thought you were going to be super angry but you were so calm for once."

Xena's cheeks flushed and she gripped Gabrielle's arm. "I don't want an unnecessary war when my daughter is being held captive by those Vandal bastards."

"And you stuck up for me," Gabrielle nudged her arm playfully. "By the way, what did Attila call me?"

Xena sighed, "nothing for you to worry about," she shyly said. "You did a good job. I should trust you more often."

"Yes you should," Gabrielle teased. "But really, what did he say?"

"Gabrielle..." Xena groaned.

"If you don't tell me, I'll ask Ernak! He has a very big mouth," she urged and Xena rolled her eyes.

Xena bit her tongue and she finally answered, "he called you a foolish woman." Gabrielle gasped and Xena smiled weakly, "he was just irritated, don't take it personally, Gabrielle."

* * *

Later in the evening Attila, Xena and Gabrielle waited in the Adame for Theodoric to arrive. The Visigoth king came inside the Hun's home unarmed and without guards as well. Attila dismissed his men from the throne chamber just to make everything equal. He gave a curt nod towards the Goth king.

"Thank you for coming to meet with me," Attila said.

Theodoric stepped forward, putting his hand over his heart. "Xena's Greek scribe is very convincing. I want to discuss Aquincicum."

Attila sighed heavily, "and what about it?" he tapped his fingers anxiously on the chair's armrest.

"I want my land returned to me, which is why I allied with the Roman Empire. They agreed to help me obtain the land you stole from me."

Xena rolled her eyes and Gabrielle nudged her side. Meanwhile, Attila felt his heart pumping as he sat in silence.

"Aquincicum was given to me by your Roman friends. I did not steal it from you," the Hun king answered. "Perhaps you should reevaluate your alliances," he smirked. He saw the shock on the Goth king's face and he added, "I was allies with the Romans once and I should have listened to Xena a long time ago. Romans are snakes, they are not to be trusted."

Theodoric hummed to himself. "That still doesn't the change the fact that you have my land. I want it back."

Xena interrupted, "we don't a war with you and your people. You have enough trouble dealing with the Vandals in your territory."

The Goth king chuckled, "that is very interesting coming from you, Xena. You always want a war. You'd fight a fly to see if you would win."

She pursed her lips and continued to remain as calm as possible. "We don't want a war," she repeated.

Attila raised his hand to stop them both. "If you want your land, I am willing to compromise and move my capitol back to Pannonia if..." he stood from his throne. "You promise not to attack my empire."

Theodoric folded his arms, "if you can guarantee my land back then I will not come near your empire, Attila."

Xena chuckled, "too easy," she blurted out and Attila snapped his around in disbelief. "You get Aquincicum back with no strings attached and never invade the Hun Empire or your people will suffer."

"Xena!" Attila growled.

"I want my capitol back. I have more things to worry about with the Vandals than to war with you," Theodoric answered and Attila frowned, finding that sort of interesting that the king would be talking about the Vandals. It seemed he was having a lot of trouble with them, just as they were.

Attila walked forward, a few paces from the Visigoth. "Why are you so preoccupied with the Vandals?" he asked more calmly.

The blonde king lowered his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "The Vandals took my daughter five years ago and I've been trying to get her back."

Gabrielle and Xena shared a concerned glance with each other. This information sounded a lot like Anastasia and Ellac's kidnapping by their neighbors, the Vandals. Gabrielle stepped forward, "are these Vandals known to kidnap people from other lands?" she asked.

Theodoric nodded, "the king has several Hun captives. His men take several young girls and try to assimilate them into his culture."

Attila raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "What if I make a deal with you..." he suggested. "My son and Xena's daughter are being held captive in Spain. If you help us return them and we get your daughter back...you can have Aquincicum."

"And what of Aetius?" Theodoric asked.

Xena smiled, "I guarantee you he's only here to kill me. He doesn't care about you and your people. Side with us against the Vandals and you will get your land back." She turned to the Hun king, "right Attila?"

"Right," Attila gave her a small smile. "I have to thank Gabrielle for organizing this meeting," he looked to her as she stood behind Xena, hiding. Her eyes widened and she felt a bit embarrassed to be called out like that.

Theodoric gave her a nod of recognition. "Huns and Visigoths working together. A historical moment in the making." Attila smiled at him and walked back to stand beside Xena. "We will be regroup as soon as I get rid of the Roman."

After the Visigoth king left Xena sighed deeply. " _I_ would like to get rid of Aetius," she said with a smug smirk on her lips.

Attila wagged his head, "you've had plenty of chances to off him, Xena."

"Those don't count. I had to let him live. I was working with him, remember?"

* * *

After Arykan and Ranark left Sugay's home, she let Ellac and Anastasia out of the hidden cellar below. Ellac helped Sugay fix her home and pick up any broken items that could not be salvaged or fixed. Anastasia sat by herself in the sitting room, staring at the wall in silence.

Ellac brushed his hands on his pants and walked over to her and smiled down at her. She lifted her head and gawked at him with her big blue eyes. Sighing, he sat down beside her. "The queen really wants you."

"She's psychotic," she said stoically. "She was nice to me at first and then she called me a stupid girl and said I have shown the colors of my mother. Whatever that means," she mumbled.

"She's a traitor, Ana. She left her people and married a Vandal. You can't listen to anything that she says and take it to heart."

Anastasia turned to him with distain, "she was exiled by my mother."

Ellac sighed heavily, bobbing his head. "Well, if I know your mother, and I know her _very_ well, she doesn't exile or kill people for no reason. I'm sure your mother had a good reason to exile her."

"You're right," she quirked her mouth and kept fidgeting with her black gown in her lap anxiously. She closed her eyes and breathed in sharply and Ellac leaned forward, staring at her concernedly. With everything going on she didn't feel like herself and not to mention the stress of being kidnapped and captured by these Vandals in this strange land was really bothering her. It was nice of Sugay to allow them both to stay with her, but they couldn't stay here forever. She only hoped that her mother and Attila would find them and take them to Aquincicum.

"Are you...okay?" he asked and she remained quiet.

She crinkled her nose and felt her stomach churning just thinking about their current situation. She shook her head vehemently and Ellac leaned in closer and her eyes opened abruptly. He touched her cheek and saw her entire face pale before his eyes. "Anastasia..." he muttered her name and she turned to him and vomited in his lap and all over his hand. He cringed in disgust and she covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," she said and he stopped her and stood up.

He smiled, "it's alright..." he shook his hand and looked down at his soiled clothes and sighed. " _Really_..."

"Ellac, I –"

He raised his hand and grabbed a cloth and began dabbing his tunic and pants. "Don't apologize. After all, I'm here to help you, right?" he smiled and she frowned sadly, feeling embarrassed. He took off his tunic and Sugay's eyes widened seeing him shirtless. His cheeks flushed and he nervously asked, "is it possible...that I could wash this?"

The Hun woman nodded, "of course..." she grabbed his tunic and he slipped off his pants as well and she grinned apprehensively. "I'm sure I have a kaftan around here somewhere..." she walked off hastily and Ellac stood in undergarments with his hands on his hips, waiting patiently.

She came back with a burgundy cloak and he slipped it on. She shied away and immediately head to the back of the flat with his soiled clothes. Anastasia smirked at Sugay's timid demeanor. "Ellac, I'm really sorry."

He waved his hand dismissively and sat across from her, crossing his legs. "It's not a problem. _Anything_ from you is from the heavens," he said poetically and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous."

Ellac shrugged his shoulder lightly, "I am trying to be nice."

She looked at him incredulously, "I just vomited all of you. If I were you, I wouldn't be nice," she teased.

He smirked, " _now_ you are sounding like your mother," he wagged his finger at her and she frowned. He winked and she smiled a little bit, relieving the tension built up inside her. "So, I'm sure you feel better now," he joked and Anastasia shook her head.

"Did you... _really_ ask my mother if you could marry me?" she asked randomly.

Ellac scratched his head and nodded. "I did, but she said no. I'm not going to defy your mother anymore than I already have. She was repulsed that I _looked_ at you, let alone touch you."

Ana grinned, "sounds like her."

"She means well," he said lightly and she seemed less convinced and let out a large sigh. "I know she is probably very worried about you. She'll come and when she _does_...the Vandals will be sorry," he winked. "I haven't asked but...how is..." he eyed her swollen abdomen.

Anastasia smirked and looked down at herself. "He _or_ she, moves around a lot."

His eyes lit up, "really?" he asked and she nodded. He crawled closer to her and set both of his palms on her belly. She watched his reaction and couldn't help but laugh at his dumbstruck face. "tatlı çocuk," he grinned from ear to ear. "It will be a boy for sure."

She raised an eyebrow, "maybe."

"Then I will pray that it is!" he smiled and she rolled her eyes. "A girl would be nice too," he added and she punched his shoulder. "Ouch, jeez..." he chuckled and pulled away, rubbing his shoulder. "I'll get you back _after_ the baby arrives," he warned her and she grinned mischievously.

* * *

As the hours passed by Attila fully expected Theodoric to return to the Adame with news that he got rid of Aetius for good, but so far, he hadn't heard anything. He contemplated sending out a group of men to the hill, but Xena advised against it. Now it was well into the evening, approaching the early morning hours and still they had no news. Instead, Attila, Xena and Gabrielle stayed awake planning their ambush into Barkeno, Spain to retrieve Anastasia and Ellac.

Kreka walked down the stairs and saw her husband with Xena and Gabrielle, sitting on the floor with a large map sprawled in front of them and of course Gabrielle drawing on the map and taking notes as they spoke softly to themselves.

She frowned and approached them, taking them by surprise. "What's going on?"

Attila spun around and smiled seeing his wife up and about. He hadn't gotten a chance to see her since he came back to their home. "Kreka, you are awake and well!" he hopped up off the floor and embraced her warmly. "Why wasn't I told this?"

Xena smirked, "we were a little busy..."

The younger queen, Kriemhild came into the room and Xena turned around to continue talking with Gabrielle. Attila nervously glanced at his second wife and Kreka saw the fear in his eyes. "She sat with me while I recovered."

Attila raised his eyebrow surprisingly. "And you didn't kill her?" he said and saw a smile on Kreka's face.

"That's Xena's department, not mine," she answered.

Xena called out, "I'm not getting involved in this."

He kissed his wife's forehead and she brushed by him to look at the map on the floor. "Have you found where Ellac and Anastasia are?"

Gabrielle nodded, "they're in Spain, probably in Barkeno, but we're not too sure." She frowned and slapped Xena's hand out of the way as she wrote some notes on the large map.

Kreka's eyes widened in fear, " _Spain_?! That's where the Vandals are."

"Exactly," the blonde responded. "We're going to go there and get them, don't worry," she lifted her eyes at the worried queen. "Xena, stop messing with my notes!" she groaned and Xena grabbed the quill out of her hand.

"You're doing it all wrong." Xena frowned and began writing her own notes.

Kreka folded her arms and exhaled heavily as she watched the two bickering quietly over the map. She stared at Spain and it was so far from where they were now. It seemed like an alien planet to her. She had never been that far away from the empire before, so she couldn't imagine how Ellac and Anastasia must have felt in a foreign land with people that didn't even speak the same language as them. "You...will be able to bring them back before the baby arrives, right?" she asked.

Xena smirked, "of course. Don't you worry about that. Gabrielle!" she groaned in frustration.

"Well, you're spelling everything wrong!" Gabrielle retorted and snatched the quill out of the warrior's grasp. "It's spelled Suevi, not Sievi."

Xena rolled her eyes, "whatever."

A quiet voice was heard from behind them all. "Who's having a baby?" Dengi asked and everyone turned around, staring at the young prince.

Kreka nervously smiled and approached her son, running her fingers through his thick dark hair. "What are you doing awake?"

Dengi frowned, "I couldn't sleep," he pushed his mother's hand away from his face. "Who's baby? What are you talking about?"

Xena scoffed, "this should be interesting," she muttered and Gabrielle shared a sneaky smile with her as she continued writing. She got up off the floor and smiled at the young prince as he stared up at her. "Dengi, sweet boy," she began and he raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior. "You see, this might be difficult for you to understand."

He folded his arms, "I'm listening," the twelve year old said seriously and Kreka buried her face in her hands.

"Your brother..." Xena began and eyed Attila and he said nothing, allowing her to tell his son. She kept smiling. "Is having a baby with my daughter."

Dengi's jaw dropped and his arms fell to his sides. "Ellac...with _Anastasia_?" he asked to confirm and she nodded. He then rubbed his chin pensively, "he always liked her a lot so I guess it's not so weird..." he then eyed his fearful mother and then went back to Xena. "Will...there be a party?" he asked with a smile.

Xena frowned confusedly, "party?"

He nodded, "we always have parties for babies," he said and Kreka and Xena eyed one another. He saw the shocked and confused looks on both of the women's faces. He pat Xena's arm and said charmingly, "don't look so upset Xena, babies are adorable," he smiled and ran back upstairs to go tell his brother.

Xena's eyes widened and she heard Gabrielle laughing in the background behind her. Attila chuckled softly and Kreka stood beside Xena, both sharing the same shocked expression.

"Looks like he just told you," Gabrielle's laughter died down and she calmed herself before writing some more on the parchment.

"I guess _so_ ," Xena folded her arms, furrowing her eyebrows, still shocked that she just got told off by a twelve year old. In front of everyone no less. Twirling around she frowned at the sight of Gabrielle still giggling. "Can we get back to work now?"

Gabrielle cleared her throat, "yes, of course..." she smiled and Xena took a seat by her and she tried to hide her smile. She could feel Xena's eyes burning a hole into her cheek. "It was funny..." she coyly admitted. When she lifted her eyes she realized that Xena was in no mood. "So the Vandals..." she pointed to the Iberian peninsula. "I think they are definitely holding Ellac and Anastasia in Barkeno, but we shouldn't rule out all other areas."

 **AN: I've used this phrase several times so it's only fair that I tell you the meaning lol**

 **Aptal kiz=stupid girl**

 **Aptal kadin=stupid woman**

 **tatli cocuk=sweet child**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: okay my writer's block is over lol I know exactly what I'm going to do with this. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and of course a two part is necessary ;) good luck**

Chapter 35 – _Loss of Innocence and Bound by Fate Part I_

Aetius rounded up his men in a camp far away from Aquincicum. After Theodoric told Aetius that he no longer wanted to ally with him to fight Attila for his stolen land, Aetius felt more confused than ever. Gabrielle was able to convince the Goth king to talk with Attila and somehow the two kings were able to come to some sort of compromise. Aetius had a hard time believing that Attila and Theodoric would even come close to a sane relationship with one another due to their past. He also didn't believe that Xena would want to even talk to Theodoric considering how volatile she can be.

Lucas ran up to his commander, "sir, there is a horde of Visigoths and Huns heading west, over the hill."

Aetius frowned and walked to the top of the east hill and overlooked the grassy landscape. He saw Xena and Attila riding in front of the Hun army and Theodoric riding behind them with his army. Folding his arms, he definitely thought it was strange that the two warring empires were together, for whatever reason. "Lucus!" he called out and his second in command came running towards him. "I want the front legion on the hill to shoot Xena down."

Lucas exhaled heavily, "sir, I don't believe that is the wisest idea."

"I am the one giving you orders, not the other way around. I want her shot down!" he demanded. "Do it, immediately," he turned and walked back down the hill to wait for the imminent attack.

* * *

Gabrielle kept her eyes peeled and looked around at the area, unsure if Aetius and the rest of the Romans had left the area or not. Her grip around Xena's waist loosened as she turned her head over her shoulder and stared at Attila as he was fiercely riding behind them. Turning her head over her opposite shoulder she saw Theodoric riding behind the Hun army on horseback with his own men. Xena leaned forward, riding even faster through two large mountains.

She whipped her head back around and over the hill she saw a row of soldiers with arrows laying down in the grass with their bows taut and ready to fire. Gabrielle instantly panicked and she grabbed a hold of Xena's shoulder. "Xena! The Romans!" she shouted in her ear and Xena lifted her eyes and she pointed to the hilltop.

Xena frowned and yanked on the horse reins, turning left. She waved her arm in the air and the Hun army split off with her to the left and Attila rode to the right, leading the other half with him. Theodoric split off his army with Xena on the left.

She circled around, retreating backwards and creating a spiral of the Hun army, while she remained in the center. She wrapped the scarf around the lower half of her face as the dust was being kicked up by the horses stampeding. Attila eyed her and she gave him a curt nod and he was now in the center of the massive spiral of men as was she. Halting both of their horses, Xena glared up at the hill and saw the row of archers, pulling their bows back.

* * *

Lucas frowned and watched the massive diversion right before his eyes. "Impressive..." he muttered. Aetius joined him, standing beside the archers and witnessed Xena in the dead center of half of the army and Attila with the other half. "They have created a spiraled wall of men. They are quite clever, sir."

Aetius growled, growing more impatient with Attila and Xena. Now that he knew Theodoric was on the Hun's side, which was more concerning. He switched sides so quickly and he had no idea why the Goth king would be willing to ally with the Huns even after decades of chaos and war surrounding the two empires.

"Shoot at them!" he yelled out. The archers looked up at him and refused to shoot. "You idiots!" he snatched one of the bows out of a soldier's hands and pulled the arrow back and shot it directly at Attila.

The Huns surrounding Attila below, held up their shield and blocked the arrow aimed at their king. The Roman commander cried out in frustration and walked behind his archers. "Shoot! Aim for Attila and Theodoric!" he demanded.

* * *

Xena saw more archers lining up on the hill and groaned. "I don't have time for this," she grumbled and rode out of the center of the army, unwinding the large spiral and rode through the mountains towards Attila and the other half of the army. Gabrielle frowned and saw the row of archers multiplying. The Huns and Visigoths had an advantage considering there were hundreds more of them and less Romans to fight with, but Romans were excellent strategists. There have been battles before with less than a hundred men against an army of thousands and won with few casualties.

"This is a trap, Xena," Gabrielle said in her ear and Xena ignored her and kept riding towards Attila. "Aetius has more men than you think. His archers are excellent."

"He has less men than we do! He cannot win!" Xena shouted, as her anger continued to build. She was on a mission to get to Barkeno and didn't need Aetius to create yet another distraction because he was turned down in an alliance with the Visigoths.

Gabrielle shook her head, "the amount of men does not matter! You of all people should know that..."

Xena growled and continued riding forward, not taking her companion's words into consideration. Gabrielle was tired of Xena's anger cloud her mind and she knew that she wanted to find her daughter and bring her home, but getting distracted by these Romans was not the way. This could all be avoided. She grabbed Xena's sword from her sheath and cut the horse's reins and Xena lost control of the animal and it reared on its hind legs.

Gabrielle fell off the horse and tumbled onto the grass and Xena fell off the horse as well on her back. She frowned and got up off the ground and walked over to Xena, whom stared up at the gloomy dark clouds and slowly rose, adjusting her headdress. She pointed the sword at Xena's face. "You aren't listening to me!"

Xena ripped the scarf off her face and immediately stood from the ground and grabbed the edge of the blade tightly, glaring into Gabrielle's fierce green eyes. The blade cut into Xena's palm and blood poured down her arm. "Give me the sword Gabrielle..." she ordered, clenching her teeth.

The blonde snarled and pulled the blade away, deepening the cut on Xena's hand and she hissed in pain, holding her bleeding palm. "You're being irrational. You need to stop and think," she held the sword with both of her hands and Xena growled. "We talked about this..."

Aetius had his eye on Attila's men and several of them rode on horseback up the hill, ready to fight. He raised his eyebrow and a wicked smile graced his lips. He spotted Xena off to the side, appearing to have some sort of argument with Gabrielle. "Fire at Xena on my command," he told one of the archers.

The Hun soldiers came charging into the Roman camp and Lucas immediately ran to defend his commander, slicing through two of the Huns. Attila was at the bottom of the hill, overlooking the men and Theodoric was rounding up his men to head through the mountains to join Xena's half of the army.

"Head to the east hill!" Attila instructed and rode to the back of the line, keeping his eye on Aetius, making sure he wouldn't escape. Not this time, he thought.

A few Roman soldiers came running down the hill towards Xena and Gabrielle. Attila spun around and saw a horde of Romans approaching Xena and his eyes widened in fear. He kicked the horse and rode to them.

Aetius smirked, "fire!" he shouted and the archers released their arrows.

* * *

Xena walked towards Gabrielle, holding out her hand. "Gabrielle...now is not the time for one of your lessons," she said with an eerie grin. "Hand over the sword that is rightfully mine..." she pressed.

Gabrielle shook her head and took a step away from her slowly and Xena kept creeping up on her with that smile. "Xe –" she said and saw three arrows pierce through Xena's right arm, ribcage and thigh. She gasped and Xena moaned and fell to the ground on her side. Gabrielle stood with Xena's sword in hand, staring at the wounded warrior in front of her.

She frowned and spun around. A Roman ran towards her and lifted his sword in the air to attack. She gritted her teeth and plunged the blade into the Roman's gut. He dropped his sword and she tried to take the large scimitar out of his body, but it was too heavy. She reached into his sheath and stole his dagger and stabbed the second Roman in his throat then grabbed him by his helmet and slit his other side of his throat and he fell to his knees, clutching his neck, choking on his own blood.

Xena lifted her head and looked down at her thigh with the large arrow sticking out and broke the shaft. Wincing, she held her ribcage and leaned to her side. The arrow in her ribs constricted her breathing and she furrowed her eyebrows, breathing heavily, she saw Gabrielle stabbing one of the Romans, after killing the other two. Her eyes grew in shock and fear.

"Gabrielle! No!" she shouted, but her words were lost and Gabrielle was too focused on killing the Romans that attacked her. "What are you doing?!"

Gabrielle's veil fell off her head and she sliced through a Roman's chest and kicked him to the ground. A Roman behind her grabbed her by her long locks and she dropped the dagger, crying out. He lifted her high in the air as she kicked her legs and grabbed onto her hair. He smiled and she frowned, then swung her legs around his neck, choking him with her thighs as he still gripped onto her hair.

He growled and punched her in the stomach and she gasped and loosened her thighs around his neck. He swung his sword around and just before he was to slice her throat, she panicked and kicked him in the chest and he swing of the sword cut her hair, stumbling backwards. She fell to the ground and saw a good amount of her hair in his hand and she touched her now short hair, cut to her ears.

She grabbed the dagger and charged forward, driving the blade into his chest until both of them on the ground and she lay on top of the large Roman. She smiled down at his fear stricken face and stabbed him again in the chest.

Xena witnessed Gabrielle slaughtering every single Roman that came her way and she frowned sadly. "Gabrielle!" she yelled out. "Stop!"

Attila rode up to Xena and saw she was struck with three large arrows. He hopped off the horse and ran to her, immediately aiding her. "Xena, let me help you."

She pushed him away and kept her eyes on Gabrielle the entire time. "I need to stop her!" she cringed and tried to stand only to fall back down on the ground. Attila sighed and scooped her up into his arms with ease. "No!" she tried to get out of his hold and he groaned.

"Xena! Stop moving, you're going to make the bleeding worse!" he reprimanded.

She pushed away from him and turned her head over her shoulder, watching the once such a sweet Greek woman she had come to love as a friend and as even something more, turn into a killing machine. "Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle finally heard Xena's voice and looked at her in distress within Attila's arms. She registered what she had done and looked at the bloody dagger in her gasp in horror. She dropped the dagger and stepped away from the dead Roman lying underneath her. _What have I done? I have turned into the thing that I hate. I acted on my impulses...I became Xena._ Her breathing labored and tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the dead Roman soldiers surrounding her.

Staring at her bloody hands she sobbed and her heart sank to her stomach as she began backing away slowly. The Huns on the hill began retreating once Aetius decided to halt his archers and cease fire on the army. She ran her fingers through her short locks and smeared blood all over her brightly colored skirt and top.

Attila rest his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. He saw the fear in her eyes and he touched her bloody cheek. "Gabrielle..." he said calmly, "you're alright."

She breathed heavily and saw Xena sitting on Attila's horse waiting impatiently. Her eyes drifted to the concerned king, towering above her and brushed by him to see if Xena was alright.

She touched Xena's hand and the warrior frowned sadly down at her, shaking her head. Gabrielle lowered her head and tears streamed down her face and she buried her face in Xena's pants. "I killed them all," her voice muffled as she kept sobbing, gripping onto Xena's leg.

Attila sighed heavily and Xena ran her hand over Gabrielle's hair lightly. "It'll be alright," she said in a warm voice and felt Gabrielle trembling with fear and heard her whimpering softly.

The Hun king stared up at Aetius, whom now was retreating back to Rome or Ravenna, he hoped. So that meant they could continue on to Barkeno to rescue his son and Xena's daughter. He grabbed the reins of his horse. "We should get moving," he said and Gabrielle stepped away, wiping her cheeks and nose. "We will stop in Gaul to address your wounds, Xena. If that's alright with you..."

She nodded, "I can survive a day," she smirked and he whistled at his men to proceed forward. Gabrielle looked up at her and smiled weakly at her. Xena grazed her cheek with her long fingers and gave her a smile filled with warmth. Attila pulled the horse along and she winced, holding onto her wounded ribs.

* * *

Arykan paced around her bedroom with her husband sitting on the bed, watching her walk and back forth, creating a hole in the fine marble floor. She folded her arms, tapping her fingers against her forearms as she was deep in thought. "I don't understand."

King Genseric sighed, "and what don't you understand, dear?" he asked, leaning back on the bed.

She halted and glared at her blonde husband. "Those two ran off and now I am unable to find them. It is as if they have vanished into thin air!" she groaned and began pacing again, trying to wrap her head around all of this. None of it made any sense. "They couldn't have gone far," she shook her head with a stressed tensed smile. "The girl is pregnant, very pregnant," she added.

He raised an eyebrow, "but she is Xena's daughter. I am sure she is just as resourceful as her mother."

"That is true," Arykan sighed heavily and sat in a chair beside the bed, tapping her foot on the floor anxiously.

"And is it true that Xena was with child during several battles against the Visigoths?" he asked with a sneer.

Arykan glared at her husband, disgusted at the sound of Xena's name. "Yes, but she was never on the battlefield. Her daughter resembles her the more than I ever imagined." She slammed her fist on the armrest frustratingly. "I want her found!"

"We have already looked through all of the homes in the city, Arykan. They are obviously not here," Genseric said calmly.

She grunted, "yes they are! They are hiding. Someone is hiding them, I know it. There is no way they could escape the city without me knowing about it." She then stood from the chair and called out to one of her maids, "bring Ranark in, I wish to speak with him."

The maid fetched the Vandal and he waltzed into the room, bowing at the king and queen. "You called for me?" he asked.

Arykan smiled, approaching slowly. "I want you to pay a visit to the Hun woman's house, Sugay. I want her home searched _one_ more time."

Ranark frowned and then bowed his head, "of course," he quickly exited the room and she heard her husband let out a large sigh behind her.

* * *

Anastasia and Ellac stayed in a small room in the back of Sugay's home. She was able to acquire some parchment and ink from Sugay which made her feel more at home when she was writing. Sitting in bed, he leaned against the wall, she wrote a lengthy letter more for herself than anyone else. Ellac laid beside her, wide awake and twirled her long locks around his finger mindlessly as she wrote in silence.

His eyes drifted up to her and saw she was incredibly focused and was writing for hours nonstop. She requested pure silence and he respected that and didn't utter a word so she could concentrate. He curiously slid his hand over their child within her and Anastasia frowned, lifting the parchment, staring down at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he smiled up at her.

"I'm not...bothering you, am I?" he asked innocently and she raised an eyebrow and kept writing. He had a mischievous look in his eyes and rested his head on a pillow beside her and his hand roamed across her belly and he didn't feel any movement at all like he did before. Frowning he hated to disturb her during her writing session, but he did anyway. "Is the baby asleep?"

She sighed heavily, "I assume so," she misspelled a word and scratched it out furiously then began writing once more, trying not to let Ellac distract her, though that was proving to be very difficult.

He quirked his mouth and scooted closer while his hand still roamed across her belly, he kept waiting for something to happen, but still nothing. He lifted his head and saw she was still writing quietly to herself. Sighing, he tapped his fingers gently on the baby, hoping to invoke some type of response.

Anastasia's eyes widened and she lifted the parchment, "Ellac, what are you doing? I told you I wanted to write in peace!"

He smiled and sat up, "I'm sorry, I was just curious..." he admitted shyly and she sighed then set the parchment aside. "I just want to be involved."

She finally smiled softly and cupped his cheeks, "and I thank you for that and you've done a great job so far. You might even get in my mother's good graces," she joked and his cheeks flushed with color. Ellac grabbed her hand and kissed her palm whilst winking at her.

A loud crash came from the front of the flat and Ellac jumped off the bed, grabbing his sword, watching the door. He heard a lot of yelling coming from Sugay and his heart raced. Anastasia backed up against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest. She reached underneath her pillow to grab a short knife, she hid it underneath the blankets, frowning at the door.

Moments later the door was kicked down and Ranark smiled at the two teenagers. Ellac held his sword towards the blonde Vandal. He chuckled, "put the sword down boy and nobody gets hurt."

"My father is coming for us and when he gets here you'll be sorry," Ellac smiled and Ranark sighed and snapped at his men. They came charging in and Ellac swung the sword around, slicing one of the Vandal's arms.

The other Vandal grabbed Ellac by his arm and kicked his elbow. The prince wailed in agony and Anastasia's eyes widened. Ellac held his now broken arm and the soldier grabbed him by his neck and pinned him to the wall.

Ranark rolled his eyes, "babies having babies," he smirked. Arykan walked into the room, staring at Anastasia with an eerie smile.

"You!" Anastasia cried out and the Hun queen kept grinning at her. "What have you done to Sugay?!"

Arykan sauntered over to the bed, staring down at the girl. "She has been taken care of." She said and Ana's eyes darkened, reminding Arykan of Xena's voracity and viciousness that she witnessed so long ago. "I have to applaud her for hiding you two so well. I was impressed."

Anastasia gripped the short knife and swung forward, stabbing Arykan in her side and she moaned, leaning over on the table, knocking over Ana's letter she was writing. Anastasia got out of the bed and grabbed Ellac's sword off the floor. Arykan held her side and pulled out the knife, tossing it aside, breathing heavily. "Yumurcak!" she spat out and pointed at her. "Grab her!"

Panicking, Ranark came forward and Anastasia pointed the sword at the Vandal and he backed away. Smiling, she climbed onto the bed and kept inching the blade closer to him. She grabbed Arykan by her veil and held the blade to her neck. "Touch me and she dies." Arykan's eyes widened as she felt the cold blade against her skin.

Ranark smirked, "you kill the queen, you can say goodbye to your prince." He turned back and the Vandal that had Ellac pinned to the wall, smashed his face against the wall.

"Don't listen to him!" Ellac cried out.

"I would _hate_ for your baby to grow up fatherless, much like your precious mother's fate. Raising a child on her own must have been difficult..." Ranark chuckled and Anastasia frowned. Her eyes darted from Ellac to Ranark, now unsure what to do. She felt completely conflicted now in the position she was in. She didn't want their child to grow up without a father like she did. She couldn't imagine what it was like for her mother raising a child by herself. She often remembered her mother being frustrated most of the time with her though she hid her as a boy until just a few years ago. She didn't want the same fate for her child so she threw down the sword and Ranark smiled.

"Good girl," he reached forward and forcefully grabbed her arm, yanking her off the bed. He wrapped her arm behind her back and she winced. "You are wiser than your mother," he chuckled and pushed her forward. Ellac frowned at her sadly as she passed by him with Ranark.

As they were exiting the home Anastasia saw Sugay on the floor with a dagger sticking out of her chest and she turned away, feeling sick to her stomach instantly. Ranark pushed her forward, "keep walking," he ordered. "That is what happens when you don't listen, girl."

* * *

In Gaul a few tents were set up to allow the men to rest and attend to Xena's wounds, which she was sure were not fatal, given the spots she was hit at. Gabrielle sat beside Xena as she lay on a pile of animal hides. Attila took out the arrow shafts and arrowheads but allowed Gabrielle to dress her wounds in peace and also so they could be together.

Gabrielle dabbed Xena's wound on her ribs and saw her chest slowly rising and falling. It appeared that she was having a hard time breathing. She gently touched the wound and Xena's body tensed. "Sorry..." she retracted her hand and kept cleaning the open wound.

Xena looked at the blonde, who was obviously very preoccupied with something else. She was distressed, but didn't want to show it. She killed all of those Romans and knew that cut deep for Gabrielle. She preached peace and hated war –always thinking it was a waste of time –and never killed a soul or hurt anyone until now. Xena grabbed Gabrielle's wrist firmly and stared in her eyes.

"For someone who talks a lot, you have nothing to say," she smiled weakly.

Gabrielle shied away and snatched her wrist away and dipped the bloody cloth into the water. Xena frowned sadly and grabbed her hand gentler this time around. "Gabrielle...I'm here for you, you can talk to me."

"I...I don't have anything to say," the blonde mumbled and dabbed Xena's ribs again.

Xena sighed and she sat up, wincing in pain. Gabrielle gasped and tried to make her lay down again, but Xena refused. "I'm usually the one who has a hard time showing my emotions, yet...the tables have turned and here we are." She stared at her companion and grabbed her hand firmly, squeezing tightly. "I will listen to you. I won't judge you for what you did, Gabrielle."

The blonde scoffed, "of course you wouldn't. You kill people all the time, it's like second nature to you." She blurted out and then realized that might have not been the wisest thing to say. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't –"

"Don't be sorry. Nothing you said was untrue," Xena winked and Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, tears forming in her eyes. "Gabrielle..." she leaned forward and then Gabrielle sobbed quietly, burying her face in her hands. She reached forward, despite her agonizing pain, she embraced her warmly, wrapping her arms around her. Gabrielle continued to sob in Xena's chest. "I care about you a lot, you know that. Your first kill is hard, I understand."

Gabrielle pulled away, shaking her head. "But I didn't kill _one_ person, I killed many!" she exclaimed and Xena nodded.

"I know, I saw." The raven haired warrior lowered her eyes, sympathizing with Gabrielle's angst and pain in this awful situation. "I don't want to tell you that it gets easier, because it doesn't."

"I...I don't know what happened. I couldn't stop...I..." Gabrielle exhaled heavily and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I went against everything I believe in!"

Xena pursed her lips and she grabbed both of Gabrielle's hands. "Why did you do it, Gabrielle?"

The blonde calmed her breathing and took in a deep breath. "I saw...you get shot with those arrows and..." she lifted her eyes, staring into those enticing blue eyes of hers, impossible to say no to or to shy away from. "I don't know what came over me. I don't know what to do, Xena, I don't know what to do."

Xena felt somewhat responsible for Gabrielle's outrage and her heart sank. She didn't want Gabrielle to ever lose that peaceful way of approaching life. She was always so optimistic about life and now that has changed, all because of her. "This is my fault."

Gabrielle frowned, "what? No, no it's not!"

"Because I got hurt you retaliated in...the worst possible way. You betrayed yourself and everything you stand for, because of _me_ , Gabrielle."

Gabrielle refused to believe that and kept denying it in her head over and over again. Xena obviously thought otherwise and it was clear on her face. She stared into her eyes and saw a sadness that she had never seen before. A sadness that was beyond anything she has seen coming from Xena. An emotion that was so rare, but buried deep inside the warrior, it had shown through and she hated that Xena even thought this.

"You're always protecting me from harm's way," the poet began and Xena half smiled. "I guess I thought...when I saw you get shot by those arrows, that I could protect you too, but then...I couldn't stop. I just kept..." a single tear streamed down her face and Xena smiled warmly, brushing her thumb along her cheek.

"You don't need to protect me Gabrielle."

"But...I wanted to. I chose to do that, I chose to betray my peaceful path." Gabrielle said and Xena grinned sadly, cupping her cheek. Xena leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly and Gabrielle lowered her head, feeling ashamed of herself.

The warrior ran her fingers through Gabrielle's short hair and sighed. "Such a shame about your hair," she tried to lighten the mood and saw a small hint of a smile on the blonde poet's lips.

"I kind of like it," she grinned cheekily and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's a new start for me."

Xena nodded, "I hope you can forgive yourself one day and I'll always be here for you, just like you've been here for me." she said seriously and Gabrielle blushed.

"Thank you, Xena," she leapt forward and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and then pried her arms off her, wincing. Gabrielle covered her mouth, completely forgetting about her open wound.

Gabrielle gently pushed Xena back down onto the animal hides and grabbed a bandage, ripping it in half. She pressed gently on the wound and began wrapping the bandage around her ribcage. "So..." she began to change the subject, feeling a lot better about what happened, but she feared this would haunt her for a long time before she came to terms with it. "What was Dengi talking about a party?" she smirked.

Xena groaned, "when a woman is expecting a child, there is normally a large celebration for her within the tribe."

Gabrielle nodded, "when we get Anastasia and Ellac back are we going to have a party?" she hinted and Xena sighed heavily. "You're not still upset about the whole baby thing are you?"

Xena frowned, "no," she said defensively and Gabrielle gave her a look of disbelief. "I'm fine with it now." The blonde seemed less convinced. "Stop looking at me like that."

"You're a bad liar, you know that?" she tucked the left over bandage underneath the tightly wound fabric and folded her arms, staring down at the wounded warrior.

"I'm not upset about it anymore," Xena frowned and Gabrielle's smirk was really starting to irritate her. "I'm...still upset about Ellac, not about the baby. Happy?"

Gabrielle chuckled, "I knew it. You have to get over it, Xena. It could be worse, it could have been a total stranger."

"If it were a stranger, he'd be dead already," she muttered.

A few moments of silence passed and Xena was touching her wounded arm and thigh, adjusting the bandages. Gabrielle smiled and thought she should speak her mind, "Xena," the warrior then lifted her head. "Thank you for listening to me."

Xena grinned, "I'd do anything for you." She grabbed her hand and both kept staring into each other's eyes warmly. "I'll try to be a good listener."

"I think you were a very good listener," Gabrielle answered and saw a light in Xena's eyes that she rarely saw. "So...about this party," her smile grew and Xena huffed, rolling her eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun! I never been to one of these parties before and you said if there was a party you'd invite me..."

Xena sighed and let go of her hand, laying down, tapping her fingers on her thighs attentively. "I'm not very good at planning parties, Gabrielle."

The blonde's eyes lit up immediately and she laid down beside Xena. "I can do it! I'm great at planning parties. Please?"

"Fine," Xena grumbled, "but we need to rescue her first."

* * *

Ranark brought Anastasia into a room below the palace and tied her arms behind her back. The room had barely any sunlight at all, except from a small barred window that was near the ceiling, and there was nobody else here, except her. She began to wonder if her mother was ever going to come to save her or if her message ever reached Aquincicum at all. He grabbed her face and she snarled.

"You will no longer receive the nice treatment that you had before," he smiled and she scooted away from him, leaning against the cold stone wall. "You will be fed of course. We are not animals," he winked and walked out of the room and in walked Arykan, whom obviously had her wound addressed and was wearing a different outfit, still in black and red of course.

She smiled and the door was closed behind her. Anastasia glared at her and wiggled her wrists, trying desperately to free herself. The queen walked over and knelt down to her eye level. Anastasia felt her heart racing and this woman was incredibly close to her face, too close, she thought.

"You are a very brave young lady," Arykan said barely above a whisper and Ana's breathing quickened. "You almost killed me, but if it weren't for your compassion for Ellac, he'd be dead because of your choices." She smiled and went on to say, "I'm not so sure your mother would have done the same if she were in your position."

"You don't know anything about my mother," Anastasia hissed.

Arykan chuckled and stood straight, holding her side from the fresh wound the girl gave her hours earlier. "I know your mother _very_ well. We used to live in the same tribe after all," she grinned and then knelt down again, touching Anastasia's soft cheek. "She was a foreigner and not well liked, I'm sure _that_ hasn't changed." The Hun teenager snapped her head away and kept glaring at her, narrowing her icy blue eyes towards the queen. "You are very valuable to her, I'm sure she will come for you, unless her lust for power still lingers in her heart."

Anastasia smirked, "like I said, you know _nothing_ about my mother. She _will_ come for me and she _will_ kill you."

"You seem so sure about that," Arykan frowned and saw the smug smile on the teen's face, which annoyed her to no end. "You _look_ like a Hun, you even act like one, but in the end...you are a half breed," she grinned deviously and Anastasia's eyes widened then she spat in the queen's face. Arykan gasped and she wiped her face in disgust then slapped the arrogant girl across the cheek.

Anastasia inhaled sharply and she smiled up at the queen, still feeling the stinging sensation on her cheek. "You're a traitor. You deserve to be exiled and I promise you, you _will_ die."

Arykan stood with a disgusted mug on her face. "We'll see about that," she turned and stormed out of the room. Ranark walked alongside her and she instructed, "give her nothing."

He frowned, "but my queen, you said –"

"Forget what I said!" she yelled, blocking the doorway. "Give her...nothing," she firmly said and walked up the stairs leaving the prison lying below the large palace.

* * *

A few days later the Hun and Visigoth armies arrived on the outskirts of Barkeno. They overlooked the large city on a hill and Attila turned Theodoric. "You're sure your daughter is there?" he asked.

The Goth nodded, "I'm sure of it. Genseric took her from me and I know he has her in his grasp somewhere," he frowned. "And your son...you're sure he's here?"

The Hun nodded, "Xena's daughter sent a letter. Now it's just a matter of finding them."

"We should ransack the city," Theodoric suggested and Attila agreed.

Xena smirked, "we don't want to alarm these people. We should send someone in first to scope out the area. After all, we are in foreign territory and if they see us as an immediate threat, they're going to barricade the city."

Attila turned to her, "what do you think we should do then, Xena?"

Xena smiled and looked over her shoulder at Gabrielle sitting behind her quiet as a mouse. "Gabrielle, I have a job for you."

Gabrielle was busy looking at the landscape and her surroundings. She turned and saw Xena, Attila and Theodoric staring at her. Instantly, she began to panic. "What?"

* * *

Later, Gabrielle walked through the streets inside the city's walls wearing Xena's veil and scarf covering half of her face and blonde hair. She kept her eyes peeled for anything unusual, but so far she hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. Although, there was one thing that was different about this place. Nobody looked uniform, everyone had different faces, different colored hair and she even heard a variety of languages passing by. The entire time she had been with Xena, everyone looked roughly the same –the usual, dark hair, olive or pale skin, dark or light almond shaped eyes, thin and usually tall –but here...nobody looked alike, which lead her to believe that these people were all foreigners in this land.

She rounded a corner and felt she should stay on a large street to save herself from accidentally getting lost. She passed by a group of women wearing all black and dark blue kifayets, similar to the ones she had seen back in Aquincicum and Pannonia worn by the Hun women. Listening closely she definitely recognized the language they were speaking.

Deciding to stick close by she was able to pick up some key words that she recognized when she heard Kreka and Attila speaking to one another. The women kept talking about a death of a woman, she supposed that's what they were saying. She inched closer without them noticing and brought the veil around her body, eavesdropping on the women's conversation. She also heard them talking of a young girl that was taken from the dead woman's home and Gabrielle frowned.

Too familiar, she noted. She turned around and approached the gaggle of women and they immediately stopped talking. Nervously, Gabrielle decided to try and talk to them. She spoke badly in their native tongue, trying to convey her message, but the women stared at her confusedly and she wasn't sure if it was because they didn't understand or that they were shocked she was trying to communicate with them.

Sighing, Gabrielle asked, "do you any of you speak Latin?"

"Yes," one woman answered. "You know our language...where are you from?"

Gabrielle anxiously stared at all the women and wondered what would be the right thing to say. She didn't want to say she was from Greece, that would be strange, considering she knew what language these women spoke. She also didn't want to say she lived in Pannonia, Aquincicum and definitely not Rome. "I am...close friends with the Huns," she said.

The women eyed each other and whispered a few words that were unrecognizable to Gabrielle. After they finished talking to one another the same woman spoke for them all. "Are you an emissary?"

The blonde nodded her head uncertainly, "you could say that. I heard you talking about a dead woman nearby and a young girl, what do you know about that?"

The suspicious Hun woman frowned, "an Onogur woman was killed a few days ago in her home. It was reported to us that she was hiding a girl and a boy in her home."

Gabrielle smiled, now having some sort of lead about Anastasia and Ellac, hopefully. She didn't expect to get any information while she was in the city, but she had something. The plan was to let her roam the city and find any suspicious behavior or any sign of Huns, which it seemed there was a few walking around in the streets, but everyone looked so different she could hardly tell. If she found any information she was to return to the hills and report to Xena and Attila what she discovered.

"I'm...sorry to hear that. Do you happen to know if the girl and boy were Huns as well?" she asked.

The woman quirked her mouth and whispered to both of her friends. "Follow us," she said and all three women turned and walked down a narrow alleyway. Gabrielle was so excited that she might have a lead on something and now she was being asked to follow these strangers into god knows where. She inhaled deeply and decided to follow them and if anything happened, she knew she could at least defend herself.

After turning around several corners and alleys Gabrielle was beginning to feel like she was in a maze and hoped she could remember how to get back, that is, _if_ she ever did return to Xena and Attila. They finally came to a smaller square and Gabrielle looked around and saw a lot of other Hun women and men walking around. It seemed that this place was segregated from the rest of the city. A neighborhood of Hunnic peoples and she wasn't sure exactly if this was good or not.

The women lead her into a large home, at least three stories high and she hesitantly followed them inside. She glanced around and saw several children in the foyer sitting, playing games and drinking tea she assumed. The women shooed the children away and offered Gabrielle a seat on the floor.

She sat down with the other women and was offered tea, which she kindly refused. The woman smiled and set the glass down in front of her anyway. "You insult me by not taking the tea," the woman said and Gabrielle sighed, grabbing the glass. She thought she didn't really have time for this, but information was information.

"What is this place?" Gabrielle asked.

One of the women answered, "all of the Hun refugees live in this area. We are secluded from the rest of society."

Gabrielle frowned sadly and sipped the tea. "That's horrible, but...why are you all here? Shouldn't you be in your own land?"

The women nodded and one spoke for everyone, "we were taken by the Vandals long ago. We haven't been able to return. Some of us have been here for more than a decade."

"Where are you all from? If you don't mind me asking..." Gabrielle eyed all the women sitting in front of her.

"Pannonia."

"Akitziri."

"Sklaveni," the last woman answered.

Gabrielle blinked and all the women looked to be older than her, but not that much older than her and they had all of these children living here with them, which she assumed they were theirs. Frowning she addressed the woman from Pannonia, "you're from Pannonia. So you must know Xena then?"

The woman's eyes widened, "Xena?" she smiled, "I have not seen her in many years, but yes, of course I know her."

"Were you...friends with her?"

The woman chuckled softly, "no, she worked for Attila. People outside of the army hardly ever speak to the commanders or king." She eyed the strange woman, "how do you know about Xena?"

Gabrielle nervously sipped the tea, "like I said. I am friends with the Huns. Can you tell me more about the girl and boy that were in that woman's home?" she hoped for more answers, though these women's stories were sad enough. They were obviously unhappy in this place.

The Akitziri woman said, "rumors were spread around that the girl and boy were thought to be Huns, but nobody saw them."

Gabrielle sighed and finished off the tea. "Thank you for all your help," she stood. "I need to get going, but it was nice meeting you all," she smiled and the women stood with her. "You've been a great help, really!" she walked to the door and the women stared at each other, bemused at her hasty manner. "You will all be able to return to your land soon, I promise." She smiled and then left the large home and quickly walked down the streets, hoping she remembered how to get back.

* * *

With some luck, she made it back to the hills and found Xena, Attila and Theodoric waiting patiently on their horses. She breathlessly ran up to them and grabbed hold of Xena's horse's reins. "Anastasia and Ellac are definitely here. I spoke to a few Hun women and they said a woman was hiding a girl and a boy, rumored to be Huns..."

Xena eyed Attila with a frown then turned back to Gabrielle. "There are Huns in this city?"

Gabrielle nodded and caught her breath. "There are hundreds of them! They were taken from their homes and brought here! One woman said she was from Pannonia..."

Attila let out a lengthy exhale out of frustration. "Savages," he murmured. "I say we pillage the city," he turned to Xena.

Xena narrowed her eyes, lingering on the city and the more she stared at it, the more she wanted to see it burn. "Gabrielle and I will go find these Huns and release them. You and Theodoric go to the inner city. If Anastasia and Ellac were hiding, they were hiding from someone."

Theodoric nodded, "King Genseric most likely has them. They are probably not dead because he knows exactly who they are. He wants them alive."

"Then we will attack the palace first," Attila said and Xena agreed.

Gabrielle climbed onto Xena's horse and wrapped her arms around her waist. Xena wrapped the scarf around her face and unsheathed her sword, as did Attila. "Do not harm the women or children," Xena mentioned and Attila gave her a curt nod, then kicked his horse, riding down the hill with hundreds of his troops following behind. Theodoric soon followed and Xena spoke over her shoulder, "are you ready?" she asked.

"Can't turn back now, I guess," Gabrielle shyly admitted, still a bit worried about what was going to happen. Xena smiled and then rode beside the army, catching up to Attila in the front line, leading the army.

* * *

Inside the palace, King Genseric, Arykan and Ranark were inside the throne chamber, discussing what to do next with the Hun teenagers. Their conversation was interrupted by loud horns sounded outside and Ranark ran to the window and poked his head outside. The men in the towers were sounding the horns and he looked beyond the wall and saw an army of what looked like hundreds riding towards the city.

"What in God's name..." he muttered and Arykan looked alongside him, witnessing the horde riding towards the city wall.

Her eyes widened in fear, "block off all the gates to the city!" she instructed the guards in the room. She ran out of the room, heading down the stairs. "Lock all the doors!"

Below the palace Anastasia leaned up against the stone wall and tried to rub the rope hard enough to hopefully break it. She had been trying for the last few days, but still nothing. Her mouth had gone dry from lack of water and food, she was losing energy and will to even try to free herself by now.

Outside the room she was in she heard the guards hustling around and yelling loudly at each other. She frowned and then was able to hear people screaming in terror outside of these walls. Glancing up at the window above her she focused her hearing and heard horses stampeding and swords clashing together. She smiled weakly and stopped trying to loosen the ropes around her wrists, hoping that all the chaos outside was her mother and Attila coming to save them.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 36 – _Loss of Innocence and Bound by Fate Part II_

Attila and Theodoric stormed inside of the gated city with a stamped of Huns and Goths riding behind the two kings. They bypassed the civilians and rode directly through the square towards the large palace in the center of Barkeno. Many of the Vandal civilians ran in panic trying to escape the sudden invasion. Attila and Theodoric parted ways, each going a different direction, knowing that the Vandal king would send out his troops eventually to blockade them.

Xena and Gabrielle rode to the opposite side of the walled city to enter through a different gate and were met with Ranark, the tall handsome blonde Vandal standing on the hill outside of the walls with his men clad in armor, blocking the way into the city. She skid to a stop and her small entourage of Hun soldiers was not nearly enough compared to the amount of Vandals ready to stop them.

Ranark clapped his hands, "well done, Xena. Your daughter was very adamant that you would come."

Xena's upper lip quivered at the sight of him and then she had a realization that she had seen this man before. Not in real life, but in her dream she had awhile back, the dream where she stabbed Gabrielle. The blonde long hair definitely gave it away and he was standing on a slope, just like in her dream. They were surrounded by soldiers and Huns were fighting against them relentlessly in her dream. This cannot be happening, she kept telling herself.

Gabrielle frowned and nudged Xena's backside. "What are we waiting for?" she hissed in her ear. The dark haired warrior shook her head, snapping back to this déjà vu moment, which Gabrielle told her it was just a dream, but it was more than a dream.

"My vision, Gabrielle. This is it!" Xena said and Ranark raised his eyebrow confusedly. He was waiting for her to attack, but instead she blankly stared at him as if he were a ghost.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "screw your vision, Xena!" she hopped off the horse, grabbing Xena's sword out of her sheath and walked towards the center standing in between the Huns and Vandal soldiers. She pointed the blade directly at Ranark. "Give us back Anastasia or die."

He chuckled, folding his arms. "Are you threatening me little girl?" he laughed louder and Xena pinched the bridge of her nose, wagging her head. "You are no threat to me. Your Latin is perfect yet I sense you are no Roman, and _definitely_ not a Hun. What are you doing hitching along with the Hun witch?" he smiled.

Gabrielle growled and took another step forward. The Vandals pointed their javelins at her the closer she got. "Release her now!" she hissed and Ranark waved his hand and the troops behind him threw the javelins at her. She gasped and dropped to the ground, dodging all of the flying spears.

Xena caught one of the javelins and threw it back at them. She whistled and pointed towards the Vandal soldiers instructing Attila's men to attack. The Huns rode forward with their swords in hand, straight for the hill. Xena snarled and rode up to Gabrielle and picked her up by her cropped blouse, lifting her up off the ground. "Are you stupid?" she growled and threw her on top of the horse and retreated away from the fight.

Gabrielle turned her head and frowned, "what are you doing?! The fight is back there!" she yelled.

Xena shook her head and trotted to a stop, a few yards away from the battle. "I am not going to let anything happen to you!"

"Is this about your stupid vision again?!" Gabrielle slapped her forehead. "Xena, I don't want to hear about your vision! None of it is going to come true! You aren't going to kill me! Go back there and fight!" she urged and Xena refused to move. "You can't be serious?" she sighed heavily and couldn't believe herself, wanting to fight the enemy, but Xena refused to fight all because of her vision she had. She wasn't going to stand by and allow these men to be slaughtered. "Fine," she grabbed Xena's sword and hopped off.

Xena's eyes widened, "Gabrielle!" she called out and saw the blonde poet running back into the battle with her sword. "Damn it," she whispered to herself and then winced. Glancing down at her ribs she saw the wound had opened again and blood was seeping through her cloak.

A Vandal came running towards her and she cried out, then kicked him in the throat and he stumbled backward onto the ground. She winced and held her side, then pulled out her second sword and rode forward into the battle.

* * *

Theodoric and Attila met back up in the center of the city in front of the palace which was now heavily guarded. King Genseric stood at the top of the stairs and Attila pointed his blade towards him from below. "You have something that belongs to me," the Hun king smirked.

Genseric nodded curtly, "indeed I do. I commend you for coming all this way for your son, Attila."

"You also have Theodoric's daughter, don't you?" Attila pressed and was now surrounded by Vandal soldiers. "Release them and there will be no bloodshed."

The king chuckled, "no bloodshed? That doesn't sound like you!" he smiled and saw the blonde Visigoth king glaring at him. "Your daughter, Katarina, has grown to love it here, Theodoric. I'm not sure she would want to leave. My wife has taken very good care of her."

Theodoric growled and trotted forward and was met with swords pointed at his horse. "You took her from me!"

Genseric smiled and stepped down a few steps. "She was just a child when she came here but she has blossomed into such a fine young woman. She probably wouldn't recognize you."

Attila had enough of these games. "Release my son and Xena's daughter and Katarina, Genseric. You have no business with these children. If you don't release them, I will burn your city to the ground and leave no survivors."

The Vandal king clapped his hands, "now that is the Attila I remember. You simply cannot have them. They belong to me now just like all of your people that live here."

Theodoric snarled and charged forward and his men immediately followed behind. Attila smiled and waved his hand at the archers behind him. Many arrows were shot at the Vandal soldiers and Genseric panicked, immediately retreating back into the palace. Attila hopped off his horse and ran up the stairs with an entourage of troops. They broke down the doors and marched inside. He kicked down all the large candles in the hallway, igniting the curtains along the walls.

Genseric ran into a secret room with his elite guards and Arykan casually walked into the main hallway and saw Attila and his men destroying everything in sight. Her eyes grew in fear at sight of him and instantly ran the opposite way.

Attila frowned and saw her running away. "You!" he shouted and she rounded the corner. "Spread out. Look for Ellac and Anastasia," he told his men and then ran off to find the mysterious woman running from him.

Arykan breathed heavily and ran down another hallway and Attila caught up to her. She came to a door and tried to open it, but it was locked. She looked back and saw him approaching closer, so she ran the opposite way. "Stop!" he yelled and then quickened his pace, coming closer and closer.

She came to a dead end and Attila wrapped his arm around her neck, choking her. She gasped for air and he slammed her against the stone wall. He stared at her for a few moments and a dark frown appeared on his face. "Arykan?" he said and her eyes were filled with fear. " _You_! You are one of us! You have betrayed me, your king!"

Arykan shook her head, denying any truth to that at all. He gripped her throat and she clutched her hands around his. "Please..." she choked.

"Xena exiled you because you tried to murder her," he smiled. "How convenient that you would be here...holding Anastasia and Ellac prisoner in this God awful place." He grip tightened and she scraped her fingernails on the wall, begging for mercy. "Where are they?!"

"In...the prison below," she said and he let go of her throat and she gasped for air, choking to death she felt like.

Attila nodded and then he plunged his sword into her midsection and she let out a breathless exhale, holding onto his blade inside her. "You are lucky that I killed you," he said and she lifted her dark brown eyes, staring at him. "If Xena got to you first, she would have tortured and mutilated you. I did you a favor," he pulled the blade out and she wrapped her arms around her stomach and slid down the wall slowly, staining it with her own blood.

He ran to the center of the palace and regrouped with his men that already slaughtered most of the guards. Theodoric obviously had his hands full outside. "Any sign of Genseric?"

One man shook his head, "no my king. He is hiding somewhere."

Attila sighed, "Anastasia and Ellac are in the prison below. Find them and I'll go after Genseric," he stormed off to go find the cowardly king.

* * *

His men after some searching found the prison and killed the guards. They unlocked a large door and found Anastasia on the floor with her hands tied behind her back. One of the men ran up to her and cut the ropes around her wrists. Anastasia's eyes fluttered open and he smiled down at her. She smiled weakly and he scooped her up in his arms and she clung to his chest.

"Where...is Ellac?" she asked, licking her dry lips.

"We will find him," he said and carried her out of the room. She frowned and then closed her eyes, falling limp in his arms. "zavallı kız..." he whispered. "Find the prince!" he said and the other men began looking in all of the other rooms in this prison.

* * *

Gabrielle was in the middle of the field fighting alongside the Huns and Vandals surrounded them. She kept her back against two soldiers as her eyes constantly darted from one direction to the other. The only thing she kept thinking about was Xena crashing down to the ground back in Aquincicum, with those arrows in her limbs. At that moment, Xena was helpless and severely injured and that was the moment that Gabrielle snapped. That image of killing those Romans kept replaying in her mind over and over again.

She held Xena's heavy sword with both hands and her mind went blank, no longer thinking about the Vandals attacking at all. One of the Huns next to her cried out and she snapped out of her daydreaming state and turned to see a Vandal had plunged his sword into the Hun's heart. She looked around herself and saw many people dying right before her eyes. She thought she had seen it all when she was with Xena, but the truth was, she hadn't seen it all. She was seeing death repeated, recycling through her mind and it wouldn't go away.

Xena swung her scimitar and sliced a Vandal's throat then trampled over his body with her large black horse. She saw Gabrielle in the middle of the field surrounded by fallen soldiers and many Vandals slaying Attila's men left and right. "Gabrielle!" she rode faster towards the center of the field.

Gabrielle dropped Xena's sword and slowly peered up at the large Vandal, staring her down with his sword in hand and shield in the other. He smiled at her then lifted up his sword and her eyes grew in fear and her heart raced. She was stuck in the middle of this battle and a man towered over her with all the strength and power in the world to strike her down.

She shut her eyes and clamped her hands together, praying silently to herself. It was then she heard the man groan loudly and she opened her eyes and saw a large sword sticking out of his chest. Inhaling heavily the Vandal fell to the ground face forward and Xena stood behind him, holding her bloody sword, glaring down at her.

" _You_..." Xena said calmly, "will be the death of me." She lowered her sword and Gabrielle ran to her then wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. She winced and the blonde pulled away and saw blood all over her arms.

Frowning she looked at Xena's wound and blood was seeping out into her clothes. "You're bleeding!"

Xena nodded and grabbed Gabrielle's arm, ushering her to the horse. "I'm aware. Get on," she said and Gabrielle climbed aboard. She steadied herself then slowly got up on the horse, wrapping her arm around her wounded ribcage. "We're going to go through the main gate. Attila and Theodoric are not out of the city walls yet."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Gabrielle asked, now concerned for Xena and her well being.

The warrior smirked, "do you have any _better_ ideas?" Gabrielle remained silent. "I didn't think so. They will be able to hold off the Vandals out here while we ride into the city." She trotted off leaving the battle behind to head to the main gate in search of Attila and Theodoric. She looked over her shoulder, "you remember where those Hun women are?"

Gabrielle smiled and grasped Xena's shoulders as they rode back to where they started.

* * *

Attila kicked open the final door in the third hallway within this place trying to find the Vandal king. "Genseric!" he yelled and his voice echoed throughout the hallway. "Come and fight me like a man!" he rounded the corner and saw two large doors. The royal bedroom, of course, he thought. Smiling he stormed to the chambers and saw it was well guarded.

He twirled his sword and four guards pulled out their swords ready to fight. He grinned and grabbed a flaming torch off the wall and threw it at one two of the soldiers. They panicked and their boots and pants caught fire. Dropping their weapons they tried to pat themselves down and Attila growled, plunging his sword into one of the guards and kicked the other down.

The remaining guards ran towards him and Attila ducked his head, then swiped his leg across, knocking down one of the guards. He grabbed one of the guard's swords lying on the floor and thrust it into the standing guard's gut. Blood splattered all over his face and he groaned, standing up finally and stomped his boot on the guard's face.

He wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve and opened the double doors. He ran inside and then saw nobody inside until he looked above him. Genseric hung himself with bed sheets tied to the chandelier. He sighed and the king's lifeless body swayed gently from side to side. "Damn it," he mumbled then exited the bedroom.

* * *

Below the palace, the Hun soldiers found another room on the other side of this maze and kicked open the door. They saw a young man lying in the middle of the cell. The two men ran inside and stared at the body with a pool of blood surrounded his head. "Your majesty..." one of the men whispered and they received no response.

He knelt down and rolled the body over and frowned seeing the face of the young male. "This is not the prince," he grabbed a blanket and covered the young man's body.

Both men heard banging on a different door across the way and ran out of the room. The banging continued and they kicked the door open and saw Ellac smiling at them both. The Hun soldiers grinned and looked down at the teenage prince with his arm in a makeshift sling, shirtless and shoeless as well.

"We're glad to see you are alive, your highness."

Ellac nodded then brushed passed them. "Where is Anastasia?" he immediately asked.

"She is safe, do not worry, sir. She is probably outside of the city walls by now," the Hun said and saw the prince take off running out of the prison.

He kept running down the hallway and rounded the corner then bumped into someone. He groaned and then realized it was his father. He smiled and Attila's eyes lit up as soon as he saw him. Attila wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed him tightly. "I knew you would come for us," he said.

Attila kissed his son's head and looked down at his arm, frowning. "Is Anastasia safe?"

The Hun soldiers nodded and the king sighed a sigh of relief. "Raphael is taking her to the outskirts of the city, your highness."

Ellac grabbed his father's sleeve firmly, "where is Xena?"

Attila smirked, "off doing her own thing, I'm sure. Come on, we need to leave. There is nothing left for us here," he grabbed his son's arm and they hurried out of the palace as fast as they could.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle rode through the narrow alleyways, turning very tight corners, knocking over fruit and vegetable stands in the process. The alleys were like a ghost town, nobody was around. Gabrielle pointed ahead and Xena continued onward and they came to a small square.

Many of the women saw her riding in and they grabbed their children instantly running from her, not sure who she was. Xena pulled the scarf off from around her face and Gabrielle looked to the three Hun women that she spoke to earlier and they stepped forward out of their large home. Their children hid behind their dresses, cowering in fear.

"How would all of you like to return to your homes?" Xena asked and all the women and scarce amount of men stared at her confusedly. "Come with us and leave this place behind."

One of the Hun women, the one from Pannonia, approached her and Xena looked down at her. She smiled staring at Gabrielle, remembering exactly what she said. She said, "Xena..."

"Yes..?" Xena frowned at the woman and was becoming impatient, there was no time to waste here.

"You are freeing us," the woman stated as a fact more than a question. "We are free?"

Gabrielle smiled and Xena sighed heavily. "We are going to Pannonia. Anyone that wants to come with us is...welcome," Xena said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Attila and Ellac were trying to find their way out of the house and saw Theodoric standing outside of the palace doors with slain Vandals on the steps and streets. The Visigoth walked up the stairs and wiped his sweaty brow. "I see you found your son," he nodded curtly at the boy. "And Xena's daughter?"

"She is safe," Attila said. "We couldn't find your daughter anywhere in the palace."

Theodoric lowered his head and Ellac frowned. "I did see a young woman with the queen when she came to see me in the cell." The prince said and Attila turned around, folding his arms. "Blonde hair, blue eyes. I thought she was the king's daughter."

"Genseric has no children," Theodoric scoffed. "Did you think she might still be in the palace?"

Attila shrugged his shoulders, "if she is, she is hiding. The palace is huge and there are many rooms."

Ellac stepped forward, "I can help you look for her! I know where most of the royal rooms are." His father gave him a disapproving look. "I can help, father."

"Fine," Attila rolled his eyes then saw Xena trotting out into the square with a horde of mostly women and children following behind her on foot. He frowned and left the steps as soon as Theodoric and Ellac left his side.

"Xena!" he ran up to her and she halted her horse.

She nudged her head, "lead them out of the city wall," she told Gabrielle. The women, children and men followed Gabrielle through the streets, hoping they wouldn't run into any more Vandals along the way. "Ellac and Anastasia. Did you find them?"

He smiled, nodding. "Yes, Anastasia is safe." He saw a expression of relief on her face. "The king killed himself in his room."

Xena frowned, "I want his body."

Attila shook his head, "not here Xena. Not now," he stepped forward and she smiled down at him.

"I want it," she pressed.

"It is not the time for this, Xena."

She leaned forward, "I _want_ his body," she hissed. "We are not leaving until I have it." she smiled eerily and he rolled his eyes, realizing she wasn't going to stop this game of hers and he definitely knew she was not one to bluff on her threats either.

Minutes later Ranark trotted towards the palace and saw the king's body being dragged out of the palace. His blood boiled and he charged up towards Xena, seeing her alive and well of course. "Xena!" he shouted and she turned her head, smiling wickedly.

"So glad you could make it," she chuckled softly then pointed to the large wooden cross in the center of the square. "Put his body on the cross!" she demanded and Attila's men drug the deceased Vandal king to the cross.

Ranark growled, "you can't do this! Kill her!" he thrust his sword forward and Xena frowned deeply.

"You have no power here anymore!" She hissed. "Your king is dead, your queen is gone. Your men are outnumbered. You **lose**!" she spat on the ground in front of his horse and Ranark smirked at her arrogance.

"Attila!" Ranark pointed his sword towards the king. "You will leave my city and...prepare for an invasion," he winked.

Attila smirked, leaning against the palace's column outside. "I will be ready for you. What did you say your name was?"

"I _didn't_ ," Ranark snarled. He saw his king's body being tied to the large cross and he clenched his teeth. "This is not over!"

Xena smirked, "you're right, it's just beginning," she kicked her horse and rode off out of the palace square. Attila smiled at Ranark and then Ellac appeared with Theodoric and a blonde woman that seemed to be his missing daughter, Katarina. He walked down the steps and mounted his horse with his son and Theodoric did the same with his daughter.

* * *

After leaving Barkeno the Huns decided to camp outside of the city certain that the Vandals wouldn't dare come and attack especially with what happened. Their king was dead and so was their queen. Gabrielle lead all of the Hun refugees safely out of the city and they were all huddled together talking with one another around multiple campfires.

Ellac waited outside of the tent where Anastasia was with Xena. Gabrielle came up to him and he smiled weakly. "Hey," he said and picked at the grass anxiously.

She sat beside him on the ground, staring at all the misplaced Hun women sitting with their children. "How's your arm?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'll live. It's just a broken arm," he sighed and toss the grass out in front of him. "Xena's been in there with Ana for hours. Do you think she's okay?"

Gabrielle smiled, "you are very worried about her, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" he almost yelled and then sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Of course I am..." he murmured. "Gabrielle, does Xena hate me?"

The blonde frowned and looked at the young prince, "no she doesn't but you have to admit, you two really shocked her when Anastasia came back."

He hung his head in shame and felt embarrassed. "I –I didn't know. I just want to help."

Gabrielle pat his shoulder gently, "I'll go check on her for you, alright?" she stood up and went inside the tent while he anxiously waited outside for awhile longer, yet again.

* * *

Xena sat beside her daughter as she lay asleep on a few wool blankets. She ran her fingers through Ana's hair, smiling down at her while she slept peacefully. Gabrielle walked inside and Xena lifted her eyes.

She sat beside Ana, opposite Xena and exhaled heavily. "How is she doing?"

Xena cocked her head and touched her daughter's pale cheek. "She's been asleep for the last few hours. She's so thin..." she frowned sadly.

Gabrielle nodded, "Ellac is worried about her, you know."

The warrior sighed and brushed her hand over Anastasia's head softly. "You can tell him to come in." Gabrielle smiled and left the tent to go retrieve the very anxious prince waiting outside.

Moments later Ellac walked in with Gabrielle and he approached slowly. Xena stared up at him and he nervously smiled. "How –how is she?" he asked in a soft voice.

"She ate some food and then she's been asleep ever since," Xena answered and the prince nodded his head slowly.

"And...um, the baby is okay too right?" his hand kept shaking as he patiently waited for her response. All he saw was a slight smile on her lips and that made him even more nervous. "I'm really...sorry about everything, Xena. I didn't know, she didn't tell me when I left, I –I just want to help as much as I can now. I want to do the right thing and I tried to protect her –"

She raised her hand and he shut his mouth, biting his bottom lip. "I know, Ellac and thank you for taking care of her." He pursed his lips and kept staring at her with wide eyes. "And yes the baby will be fine."

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Then he sat down beside Ana and stared at her as she slept calmly, her chest rising and falling slowly. He touched her arm gently and she didn't even stir in her slumber. "Can I stay here with...her?"

Xena smiled warmly, "sure," he bobbed his head with a huge grin on his face. She stood up and folded her arms, "I'll leave you alone with her. I trust you will come get me if she wakes..."

He cleared his throat, "of course, yes ma'am."

She rolled her eyes, "stop calling me that." She walked off and grabbed Gabrielle's arm, heading out of the tent for awhile since she had been locked away for hours now.

* * *

The two women sat together around a campfire alone though they weren't exactly alone. There were so many extra people here and it was very overwhelming. Gabrielle poked the fire with a long stick while Xena sat in silence.

"Gabrielle, I want you to know..." Xena sighed and Gabrielle set the stick aside, listening attentively. "You don't need to protect me, I can take care of myself. I've been taking care of myself long before you came along."

Gabrielle smirked, "but I wanted to help."

Xena shook her head, rubbing her face, "you sound like my daughter."

The blonde sighed, "look, I think you've been taking care of yourself for a long time now and you had nobody to look out for you. Why do you want to push me away for that?"

Xena frowned and turned to face her blonde haired companion. "I don't want...to push you away. Do you think that I am doing that?"

Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "It's hard to read you sometimes, Xena. You said you took care of yourself before I came along, but I don't think you did. You were just killing everything in sight. Now that I am here...I make you question everything you do –second guess yourself." She stared at the flames in front of them, frowning sadly. "I distract you and...that's why you got hurt."

Xena scooted closer and grabbed her hand. "It wasn't your fault, Gabrielle. I let my anger cloud my mind. I didn't want you to get hurt so I panicked and when you wouldn't listen to me..." she sighed, "it was my fault, not yours."

The blonde smirked, "it seems like we're both blaming ourselves for the same thing."

"I have put the blame on myself for a lot of things in my life and I don't blame you for anything. Ever." Xena smiled softly and Gabrielle squeezed her hand firmly, assuring her that she understood where she was coming from. She saw the sadness in the warrior's eyes. She was not an old woman by any means, but her eyes were. She had seen so much, done so much, lived a tough life from such a young age. Where they both came from, a person in their late fifties hadn't seen even half the things Xena had seen or experienced.

"You know what?" Gabrielle grinned and Xena frowned at her, hoping she wasn't going to go all philosophical on her again. "You should stop blaming yourself so much."

Xena chuckled lightly, "I have done a lot of horrible things Gabrielle. It's easy for you to say that." Her hand slipped away and back into her lap. "I can't fix what I've done in my past."

Gabrielle nodded, "you can't fix your past, yes, but you can learn from it."

The warrior scoffed, "looks like I'm not good at that either." A small ball of twigs and twine was thrown in her direction and she caught it midair. She frowned and looked ahead to see a young boy running up to her and then halted immediately seeing her. She smiled and held out her hand with the ball.

The dark haired boy ran up to her and snatched the ball from her palm, then hesitantly stepped back. "Thanks.." he muttered. He turned and began walking away then looked over his shoulder and stopped. "Um...you're Xena, right?" he asked.

Xena looked to Gabrielle and saw a playful smile on her lips. She answered the boy, "yes. What is your name?"

"Mirac," he smiled and Xena kept smiling at the young boy. "You work with Attila, don't you?" she nodded. "My mother told me that she used to live in Pannonia with you."

The warrior raised her eyebrow, "oh really? Well...I've lived with a lot of people."

He nodded, "is Pannonia pretty?"

She didn't have the heart to tell the boy that the tribal city was destroyed now and a barren, but she simply smiled at him with warmth. "Yes it is. I'm sure you'll love it," she winked and he chuckled lightly.

"Mirac!" his mother came running towards her son talking to Xena and immediately grasped his shoulders, cuddling him to her dress. She nervously stared at Xena and spoke softly, "I'm sorry...if he was bothering you."

Xena shook her head, "he wasn't bothering me. He is a sweet boy."

The woman smiled and shooed her son away to go back playing with the other children. "Um..." she folded her arms and averted her eyes, "thank you for saving us. I was beginning to think we were never going to get out of there."

"You shouldn't thank _me_ ," Xena turned to Gabrielle, "you should thank her. She told me about you all," she nudged Gabrielle's arm gently.

The Hun woman nodded, "thank you. Both of you," she clamped her hands together, bowing to both women. Gabrielle's cheeks flushed, especially since Xena kept staring at her and this woman was showing her utmost gratitude towards her. It was rather overwhelming. "I...didn't know you had a daughter," she said and Xena looked at her with a big frown on her face. The woman nervously added, "my friend hid her from the Vandals."

Xena softened her hard exterior and lowered her eyes. "Make sure to tell your friend that I am very grateful for that."

The woman bit her bottom lip and sighed, "she is dead. The royal guards killed her," she saw some sadness in Xena's eyes and never thought that a woman like her could show that emotion. But she too knew a mother and child relationship and never wanted anything to happen to her son, so she could only imagine what Xena felt when her daughter was taken from her. "She was from the Caspian Sea. Sugay was her name."

That name sparked in Xena's mind and her eyes widened, staring at the woman, making her feel uneasy. Gabrielle touched her thigh gently, "do you know who that is?" she whispered and Xena nodded.

"She was a shamaness. She never stayed in one place for a long time." Xena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair then stared up at the woman. "I'm sorry about your friend. She was a good person."

The woman smiled and began backing away, "I'll leave you alone now...sorry for disturbing you," she nervously said then head back to her friends and the children playing a few tents away.

Gabrielle watched the children playing together, chasing one another and the women sitting around talking, as if they were now free and comfortable to speak now. They had smiles on their faces, something she didn't see back in Barkeno. They were solemn and their eyes were heavy with a lot of baggage and pain deep inside them.

"So..." the blonde leaned onto Xena's shoulder. "You know shamanesses? What else don't I know about you?" she teased.

Xena rolled her eyes, "not exactly."

"I didn't think you would have any affiliation with those types of people!"

"I don't," Xena said. "You'll find a lot of those women in the tribes. They aren't very...vocal about who they are. They tend to keep to themselves."

Gabrielle nodded and sat up straight, folding her arms. She knew there were shamanesses in Greece, though they weren't normally seen as good people and were feared by many. "Are all the shamanesses good?"

Xena smirked, "most of them are harmless but like with anyone, there are bad seeds everywhere." She threw a few sticks into the fire. "We used to have a shamaness in Pannonia a long time ago."

"What happened to her?" Gabrielle was more intrigued now, scooting closer.

"Attila banished her. He was convinced that the woman kept cursing our people," she frowned. "One year, we had a lot of people die from disease. I kept Anastasia inside our home for the entire year with no outside contact, except for myself. We lost over two hundred people. After the disease disappeared, we had a terrible famine and all the wells dried up. A lot of children that year."

Gabrielle frowned sadly, "I'm sorry. No children should have to die before their parents.

Xena nodded, "Attila found out that the shamaness was using the dead bodies for strange rituals and decided to banish her. I don't know where she is now, or if she is even _alive_." She scoffed. Exhaling heavily she continued, "after she left, we didn't have any more problems," she looked at Gabrielle's shocked and horrified face and smirked. "I don't really believe in magic. Do you?"

Gabrielle's jaw dropped, "well, I don't know...I mean, I didn't before but..that's really weird that everything stopped after she left." Xena shrugged her shoulder and stretched her legs out, wincing at her injury on her upper thigh. She then saw the pain on Xena's face, though she tried her best to hide it. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine," the warrior curtly replied and carefully stretched her leg out and tried to lean back, though her rib wound was not allowing her.

"Sure it is..." Gabrielle chuckled. "You're a mess."

Xena shot her a glare, " _thanks_ ," her voice dripping with pure sarcasm. "It's going to take at least a month to move back to Pannonia," she dreaded that long journey and process, but Attila had a deal with Theodoric. They would leave Aquincicum and return to Pannonia, as promised.

"It won't be as bad as you think it will be," Gabrielle tried to ease Xena's worries and concern.

The dark haired woman wagged her head, "we still have Aetius and his Roman dogs. They will come back and this time, we will be ready for them."


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: something a bit lighter :) thank you for reading and enjoy!**

Chapter 37

Ernak was playing outside with his brother in front of their home while their mother sat outside watching them cautiously. Ernak was the smallest of the boys, he was shorter than Ellac and Dengi were at his age and Kreka often felt like he was the most picked on by his elder brothers, though all were close in age.

Dengi pushed Ernak down into the dirt and Kreka lifted her head, frowning at her eldest son. The older brother smiled down at the brunette eleven year old. "Will you surrender now, brother?!" he chuckled and Ernak sat up, looking down at his soiled clothes, covered in mud. Dengi laughed and then saw his mother give him a look that could kill and his laughter died down and he turned the other way, lending a hand to help his brother.

"I don't need your help!" Ernak growled and stood up by himself, brushing his hands on his muddy pants. "Why are you such a jerk?"

Dengi smiled nervously, "I was just kidding 'round, Ernak. You know you're my best friend."

Ernak rolled his eyes and turned his back to his brother. His jaw dropped and his eyes lit up. "Look!" he shouted and Dengi turned around to see his father and Xena riding in over the hill with the rest of the army. "They're back!" he took off running and Dengi sighed heavily.

Kreka sat up from her chair and saw her husband and Xena coming towards the camp grounds. She also saw her youngest son running up to the entire Hun army and Dengi standing. She walked over to her son and ruffled his dark hair. He groaned and stepped away. "Aren't you going to greet your father?"

He frowned, "I'll just wait until he comes over here," he turned and walked off to go inside the Adame to wait for his father. Kreka raised an eyebrow and made her way towards Attila and everyone else.

* * *

Attila hopped off his horse and walked over to Xena and her daughter. He grabbed her waist and lifted her off and onto the ground. She adjusted the veil on her hair and he smiled down at her, then kissed her forehead. Ellac then dismounted the horse he shared with Gabrielle to go join Anastasia. He wrapped his free arm around her and she smiled weakly.

Ernak ran up to his elder brother with a beaming smile. "Ellac!" he crashed into him, squeezing his waist tightly. Ellac's eyes widened and he pat his brother's head gently. "You've been gone so long!" he pouted and then he looked over at Anastasia. He smiled and pulled away from his elder brother and peered at her stomach, though he couldn't see much, considering she was wearing a hefty black cloak around her body. Frowning he asked, "are you _really_ having a baby?"

Ellac and Anastasia shared a worried stare with each other. "Who told you that?" Ellac asked.

"Xena did," Ernak looked to Xena whom was speaking with Gabrielle and Attila in a huddled circle together.

"Oh," Ellac wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but if Xena told him, then he felt a little bit better. He still didn't want to be in a room alone with Xena even if she seemed alright about the situation at hand, her mood could change at any moment and that's what he feared the most. "Yes, Ernak."

The boy smiled, "aweeesome!" he folded his arms with an sneaky smirk on his face. "So, that means I will be an uncle," he nodded his head and Anastasia nervously brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Ernak!" Attila picked up his son his arms and the boy smiled, wrapping his arms around his father's neck. "Where's your brother?"

Ernak sighed, "he's probably inside," he shrugged. "Where did you go?"

Attila smirked, "somewhere _far_ from here." He set his son down and saw his wife walking towards them and he was more than happy to see her, especially since she was fully recovered from her injury, back to wearing her extravagant dresses and veils of course.

Kreka hugged her husband warmly and he kissed the top of her head. Ernak rolled his eyes and Ellac smiled, clinging closely to Anastasia. A sword slipped in between Ellac and Anastasia's heads and his eyes widened, seeing the blade out the corner of his eye. Immediately, he turned and saw Xena smirking at them both. The prince smiled nervously and took a step away from Anastasia, letting his arm slip off her shoulder.

Xena grasped her daughter's shoulder, "do you want to go inside?" she asked in a warm voice and Anastasia nodded silently.

The queen looked at Anastasia and both of them locked eyes with one another. Kreka raised an eyebrow and then approached the frightened teenager. Xena eyed the Hun queen carefully and then a small smile appeared on Kreka's lips. She touched Anastasia's cheek softly and kissed her forehead. Xena noted that Kreka's behavior was probably even worse than hers at times. Her mood changed constantly –one minute she was extremely upset about something and then happy the next –it was odd.

Kreka glared behind Anastasia at her stepson and Ellac's eyes widened. She then linked arms with Anastasia and walked back to the Adame with Xena. Both women on either side of her.

Ellac sighed heavily and leaned against the large black horse. "Why do I get the feeling that everyone hates me?"

Gabrielle chuckled and slung a few bags over her shoulders. "They don't hate you Ellac."

He gasped audibly, "did you see the look on Kreka's face?! She has the same look Xena gives me all the time!" he groaned.

She smiled and pat his shoulder gently, "women are strange creatures, Ellac. It's better not to question it," she winked and he pursed his lips, shaking his head in confusion. She walked off to the Adame to catch up with Xena and Anastasia.

Attila ran up to her, "Gabrielle!" she halted and turned around. "Thank you for everything. You freed all of those people."

She smiled, "it's nothing, really."

He nodded, "listen, when Anastasia has been taken care of, I want to talk with you and Xena later this evening." She agreed to that and he walked off to speak with Theodoric.

* * *

Later in the evening, just as the sun was setting, Xena sat with Anastasia brushing her long wet hair with a comb. Gabrielle had just finished with her long bath, which she was so grateful for. She waltzed in wearing a silk kaftan, not her choice, one of Kreka's maids gave it to her. She sat down on the floor, running her fingers through her now short hair.

Anastasia smirked, "what happened to your hair, Gabrielle?"

Xena hid her smile and Gabrielle sighed. "I don't want to talk about it," she shook her head then picked off some dirt off her feet, which she thought she had got off by now especially after that long bath. "So how are you feeling after your long...adventure?"

The girl sighed heavily, "very tired, but I'm glad to be back home." She felt a tug on her hair and winced. "Ow!"

"Sorry," Xena muttered and kept combing her daughter's long stick straight black hair. She set the comb down and began braiding her damp hair.

Anastasia folded her hands in her lap and looked at Gabrielle as she was trying to wash her feet with a damp cloth and her mother continued braiding her hair in silence. "Why wouldn't you let Ellac marry me?" she blurted out.

Gabrielle's eyes shot wide open as soon as she heard that and Anastasia heard her mother exhale sharply behind her. "You are too young," Xena finally said, though she replied in a calm tone.

"But he said that he loves me," Ana frowned.

"I'm sure he did," Xena answered tersely.

Anastasia turned around and placed her hand on top of Xena's. "Mom, I love Ellac too. Wouldn't it just be easier if we got married?"

Xena frowned, "I said no. Marriage isn't just about love, Ana –"

"What would you know? You never even got married," Anastasia snapped back and Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, lowering her eyes, trying to mind her own business and not get in the way.

"That...is not the point," Xena said calmly and her daughter raised her eyebrow. "Look, I will make a deal with you." That seemed to spark her daughter's interest. "In a few years if you still want to marry Ellac, you can, but until then. You aren't marrying him."

* * *

Ellac sunk down in the chair within his father's and stepmother's bedroom while he was being given a stern lecture by Kreka and his father was absent during the entire thing. She kept pacing around the room talking incessantly about his life choices and what he could have done and what he should not have done.

"Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" she spun around and he blinked, wide eyed as he stared at her.

"Um...yes," he cleared his throat. "Xena already gave me a very... _very_...good lecture about me and Anastasia," he smiled nervously, hoping to wipe that out of his mind.

Kreka nodded, "I'm sure she did. Did she hit you?"

He frowned, "no, thank god!"

"She should have," she folded her arms and rolled her eyes. He gasped loudly and she shot him a glare and he sank deeper into the chair.

"I –I didn't know that she was going to get pregnant!" he rubbed his face frustratingly.

She smirked, " _Ellac_ ," she sat opposite of him and he peeked through his fingers hesitantly looking into those bright grey eyes of hers. Those scary eyes, he thought, scarier than Xena's at times, which he didn't know was even possible until now. "Do you not understand how babies are made!" she slapped his arm and he winced, cowering in fear.

"Yes, I know!" he rubbed his arm and saw those piercing eyes of hers glaring right at him. "I'm sorry okay? It's fine, Xena hates me and now you do too."

Kreka frowned and sighed heavily, leaning back in the chair. "I don't hate you. I can't speak for Xena but I'm sure she doesn't hate you either." She looked at his shameful face and rolled her eyes. "Ellac, why couldn't you have just stuck with the plan? You were already set to marry that beautiful blonde girl, Raya."

He groaned softly, "I never wanted to marry her. Anastasia is ten times more beautiful than Raya."

The queen smiled lightly, " _ten_ times?" she teased and he smirked bashfully.

"I really do care about Anastasia and I want to be with her, nobody else." He sighed exasperatingly, wishing this lecture was over by now. They had been talking for hours now.

She nodded and quirked her mouth to the side, thinking silently to herself for a few brief moments. "Well it looks like you don't really have a choice _but_ to be with her now, do you?" Ellac adjusted his arm in his sling and slumped in the chair, leaning his free elbow on the armrest, resting his chin on his palm. "Why don't you go see if your father needs anything from you? You're free from interrogation," she smiled and walked out of the room.

He frowned, blowing raspberries on his palm as he sat in silence. He then heard his stepmother's voice once again. "Ellac!" she yelled from outside the room and he rolled his eyes and hopped out of the chair.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he hastily made his way across the large stretch of balcony and to the staircase.

* * *

Kreka came into the bedroom where Anastasia, Xena and Gabrielle were. She closed the door behind her and brought in a tray of fruit, breads and tea. She sat down on the floor next to Gabrielle and set the tray down on the ground. Gabrielle instantly grabbed a glass of tea and Kreka raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled cheekily.

She spread some soft cheese on a flat piece of bread and then spread on some crushed berries. She handed the small plate to Anastasia, who immediately shook her head.

"No, no," she smiled softly, "I really can't eat any more. You fed me so much food earlier, I can't."

Kreka pushed the bread closer to her and insisted she eat it. "You hardly ate anything earlier!"

Anastasia gasped, "yes I did! I ate an entire plate of rice and lamb. Now you're trying to give me more food?!" she pushed the bread away from her mouth. "I'm fine really."

The queen raised an eyebrow at the young girl, "you are too thin."

Xena rubbed her daughter's arm gently, "just eat the bread," she smirked and Anastasia turned around, shooting her mother an incredulous look. Xena winked and Ana groaned then finally took the crusty bread and bit into it, staring into Kreka's warm eyes.

Anastasia chewed on the bread slowly and set the rest of it on a table nearby. "I ate it, happy now?" she eyed the queen.

Kreka smiled, "I see your sassy attitude hasn't changed."

Gabrielle chuckled and sipped her tea then her eyes lit up. "Xena said that we could have a party for Anastasia and Ellac," she blurted out and Xena shook her head vehemently, glaring at her, and the queen turned her holding the tea glass close to her mouth.

"A party?" she asked confusedly.

Gabrielle nodded and sneakily grabbed some fruit off the tray. "Yeah? A party for the baby of course," she glanced over and saw an eye roll from Xena and she smiled deviously.

Kreka turned to Xena, "you told her about şenlik?"

Xena sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "it was Dengi who brought up the idea, not me."

Anastasia's eyes widened and she smiled, "I love şenlik parties!" she grasped her mother's shoulders, "can we have one?"

Xena smiled nervously, "well, I don't know Ana I –"

"Please, mother?" she begged and gripped her mother's shoulders tighter.

"Of course," Kreka interjected and Xena shot her a glare with wide doe eyes. "Every mother has one."

Ana's eyes beamed and she smiled at the queen and then saw the distain on her mother's face. "Did you have one?" she asked curiously.

"No," Xena answered curtly.

Her daughter frowned sadly, "why not?"

"I was a little busy fighting a war," Xena pat her daughter's cheek with a tight grin.

Anastasia rolled her eyes, "of course you were."

Gabrielle stood up abruptly, "speaking of that. Xena?" she urged her to leave with her so they could talk with Attila. Xena nodded and was anxious to leave the room especially after that little outburst of Gabrielle's.

* * *

As they walked down the stairs Xena groaned, "I ought to kill you for bringing that up and I ought to kill Kreka for agreeing to it!"

Gabrielle laughed, "come on Xena, it's just a party! İ think Anastasia and Ellac have been punished enough."

Xena rolled her eyes and they met Attila in the foyer of the Adame. He was speaking with eldest son, Ellac and she saw him immediately take a sizeable step back. She smirked and he lowered his eyes, avoiding her at all costs seemed to be something he was very good at these days. İt was a lot easier when she wasn't around while they were staying in Rome. Now that they were all living together again, he felt it was even more awkward than before.

Attila cleared his throat, "Ellac go to your room."

The prince nodded curtly then quickly brushed by Xena and hurried up the stairs. All three of them watched him scurry up the staircase and Xena scoffed. "I think we're getting along much better," she joked.

He shook his head, "I have already told my men to spread the word to take down their yurts in the morning. Ellac knows the plan as well. Theodoric and his daughter are heading back to their city to tell everyone they are relocating back to Aquincicum. Once all of our people are moved, then you, Gabrielle and Anastasia will come last."

Gabrielle frowned, "why are we last?"

He smiled, "I don't want Pannonia to be incomplete before you all move back in. Besides, Anastasia needs to stay here and not travel anymore until the move."

Xena agreed to that, "then I guess I am staying here with her and you're going with everyone...else?" she raised a curious brow of hers.

Attila nodded, "yes. I am not in need of your services right now, Xena."

"And your _wives_ and sons?" Gabrielle asked.

"They will all stay here with you both."

Xena folded her arms, cocking her head with a slightly irritated smile. "Let me get this straight, Attila, you want me to be a babysitter for not one, but _four_ teenagers?"

He smiled smugly and grasped her arms firmly, "I know I can count on you Xena," he teased. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little one on one time with the children?"

She mocked him and he winked at her, only annoying her even more. "Have you _met_ your sons?"

"Fair enough," he kissed her cheek and then walked off, "enjoy ladies," he playfully said. Xena growled lowly and Gabrielle folded her arms, staring at her with a mischievous look in her eyes.

" _What_?" Xena snapped.

The blonde giggled softly and linked arms with her, heading back to the staircase. "This is going to be interesting. Now we can finally have some down time altogether. Something normal for once!" she said cheerily and Xena sighed.

"You have never been around Attila's sons for long periods of time, Gabrielle. They are monsters. I'm surprised Kreka hasn't killed them."

"They can't be _that_ bad," Gabrielle alleged.

Xena gave her a look, "luckily, I have it easy with Anastasia. Since she is pregnant she won't be able to go anywhere without me knowing." She sighed as they both walked up the stairs together. She definitely had a bad feeling about this, but she supposed it was alright, she wouldn't have to run off anywhere for awhile.

* * *

Well into the evening Anastasia climbed into her temporary bed for the time being. Xena pulled the covers over her and she sighed heavily and sat up against a few pillows. "I swear if Kreka tries to feed me anything else I'm going to puke."

Xena smiled, "she is just trying to look out for you," she touched her daughter's cheek then was ready to get into a bed of her own. Gabrielle waited by the door for her and she began walking towards the door.

"Wait," Ana said and Xena turned around. "Can you...stay here with me?" she asked with her pleading big blue eyes.

Xena glanced over at Gabrielle and she smiled, nodding her head at her. Xena then climbed into the empty spot in the bed and wafted the candles out with a large feathered fan. She laid down finally, sinking into the wool blankets and never realized how exhausted she truly was.

"Mom?" Anastasia whispered and Xena rolled over onto her side, staring at her daughter's face in the moonlit room. So much for sleep, she thought.

"Yes?" she ran her hand along Ana's arm.

She breathed in heavily and finally whispered, "I'm scared."

Xena smiled and grasped her hand firmly, "I understand how you feel, but you have so many people here that love you and are more than willing to help you. Before I had you, I just had your father."

Anastasia frowned, "and Attila?"

"Right, and him too. The point is, you're not alone." She kissed her hand and Ana exhaled sharply then rolled over onto her side, facing her mother in the darkness.

"Do you...think if my father was still alive that he...would be upset at me?"

Xena frowned, "no," she answered immediately. "He would love you no matter what you did."

Ana smiled, happy to hear that. "Do you think that he would have killed Ellac?"

Xena smirked, "your father had a big heart, but he probably would have done more to Ellac than I did. I let him off easy," she teased and saw her daughter frown sadly. "He loved you a lot and I'm sure he's looking after you all the time." She leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly.

She sighed heavily, feeling sleep overcome her. "Now you should go to sleep, no more thinking," she smiled and closed her eyes.

Anastasia frowned and pulled the blankets closer to her neck and shared them with her mother. After a few adjustments and moving around in the bed, she laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Xena opened one of her eyes and saw her daughter's frustration written all over face.

"What's the matter now?" Xena asked.

"I can't sleep," her daughter frowned, furrowing her thick eyebrows. "This baby doesn't let me sleep when I want to."

Xena smiled smugly and closed her eyes, "I'm afraid I can't help you there. Just try to go to sleep."

Anastasia groaned and looked over at her mother who appeared to be sleeping. She slowly lifted the blanket off of her and began to slip out of the bed quietly. She smiled and then felt her mother grab her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Xena sat up and her daughter grinned at her nervously.

"I really can't sleep," Ana said lamely and Xena groaned and got out of bed, throwing the blankets off her and came to the other side of the bed, towering over her daughter.

"Let's take a walk," Xena offered and her daughter kept staring at her as if this was some kind of joke. She grabbed her daughter's veil and draped her on top of her hair. "If you can't sleep then apparently I can't either." Anastasia smiled and wrapped the long veil around herself. Xena grabbed her shoulders and ushered her out of the room.

* * *

Back in Ravenna Valentinian was lounging in his bedroom, nursing a goblet of wine by himself for once. Normally he had women surrounding him but he felt like he needed to be alone. He was still awaiting for Aetius' report back to him about the Visigoth alliance, but it had been a few weeks since he had seen him and was starting to wonder what happened over in Aquincicum. He feared that Attila had got to them and killed them all, of course with Xena by his side.

Placida marched into the room and he straightened himself up, nearly choking on his wine. "Mother! What an unexpected surprise..." he set the wine down and got up to greet her and kissed her cheeks.

She frowned, "Valentinian, I have someone here that wants to see you."

He kept smiling and then looked behind her and saw his sister, Honoria, walk into the room and his smile immediately died. "What is _she_ doing here?!" he yelled and brushed past his mother. "I want her out of here!"

Placida grabbed her son's arm, pulling him away from her daughter. "Valentinian! She is here to apologize for what she did," she glared at her daughter. "Isn't that right, Honoria?"

The young empress frowned and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

He laughed, "is that supposed to be an apology?!" he turned to his mother. "She plotted to murder me! I want her gone immediately!"

Honoria gasped, "brother, please!" she grabbed his hands and dropped to her knees. "I can't be a nun anymore, please! I don't belong in that convent! I didn't try to kill you, I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_ ," she wept against his hand and he cringed in disgust.

Their mother folded her arms. "She has come to apologize Valentinian. She is truly sorry for what she did. She is your blood."

He snatched his hand away and Honoria continued sobbing softly. "So? Bleda was Attila's brother and he was killed because he murdered their uncle! Why should I forgive her?" he walked back to his sofa and casually laid down, staring at his weeping sister on the floor, cuddling herself with her long black habit and gown.

"Because you must!" Placida yelled and marched towards her son then knocked the wine out of his hand. "She is your sister and she apologized to you! She has suffered long enough."

The emperor gasped and stood up, looking his mother in her eyes fiercely. "I am still the emperor of Rome! I will decide when it is time to forgive and when it is not!"

A messenger walked into the room and bowed to the empress and emperor. "Sir, I have news from Aetius," he announced and Valentinian straightened himself out.

"Go on."

"The alliance between Theodoric and Rome has been dismissed. The king decided to ally with the Huns, your highness."

Valentinian's eyes widened, "the Huns?!" he yelled, "what do you mean he allied with the Huns?!"

The messenger quickly answered, "it appears that some sort of agreement was made with Attila and Theodoric. Aetius tried to fight against them but their armies combined were far too great against him. He has retreated and –"

"Where is he?" the emperor asked. "Where is he?!" he demanded.

"He is on his way to Ravenna, your majesty."

Valentinian nodded, "and where is Theodoric and Attila now? Not in Aquincicum I presume."

The messenger shook his head, "they were heading west, sir, for some unknown reason. It was made known to me that one of Aetius' archers wounded Xena."

A smile came to the emperor's lips, "wounded?" he chuckled, "but she still lives, yes?" and the messenger nodded for confirmation. "Then they did not succeed. I want to be notified as soon as Aetius arrives in Ravenna."

The messenger bowed and then hurried out of the room. Placida frowned, "Valentinian, you should not be concerned with Xena. She is unbeatable just as is Attila."

He sighed and poured a fresh glass of wine and peered down at his sister. "Xena is the main reason why I am in this predicament, mother! She needs to be killed. If I cannot have Attila on a crucifix then I will have Xena." He sipped his wine and scoffed at his sister. "Get up!"

Honoria lifted her eyes and stood up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He approached her and pinched her cheeks harshly. "Amazing how the Huns give their women such power. They fight like men, live like men, talk like men, how fascinating." He smirked and let go of her cheeks. "I have a job for you Honoria."

She nodded, "anything, brother," she begged.

"The attempt to kill Attila's queen wife was not fruitful and Xena was merely wounded. These women are hard to get rid of," he smiled and took a large swig of his wine and turned to his sister. "I want you to spy on the Hun women for me."

Honoria frowned, "but...how will I do that? They know what I look like."

Valentinian nodded, "indeed, that is why you will be sending someone else in your place. Theodosius once had a female servant at his beck and call..." he grumbled, "what was her name?"

She looked to her mother confusedly and then answered softly, "Ildiko?" she asked.

He smiled, "yes! Of course, Ildiko!" he nodded, "she is almost the spitting image of Attila's first wife, if I am not mistaken his first wife was a redheaded beautiful woman with green eyes." He set the wine glass down and sighed, "tell Theodosius to send Ildiko here and we will discuss what to do with her."

Honoria shook her head, "I am not following."

He groaned, "you stupid woman! I want you to send Ildiko to the Huns' home base and spy on them. Tell her to pretend that she is from a far away tribe like...I don't know what the hell their tribes are called," he scoffed, "there are so many of them," he muttered and poured more wine. "That is your job Honoria. If you do what I say then I may forgive you."

* * *

A few days passed by slower than expected in Aquincicum. Almost everyone in the tribe had moved out of their yurts and were traveling in groups back to their original home, Pannonia. Xena was dreading staying back in Aquincicum with Kreka and her sons, only because they acted crazy sometimes. Though, she couldn't blame them. Being a child is much easier than being an adult and she felt envious of them sometimes.

Gabrielle had the brilliant idea to allow Xena to teach her how to fight better. Xena wasn't so sure that she wanted to teach Gabrielle, considering what just happened barely a week ago back in Barkeno and in the mountains of Aquincicum with Aetius and his Roman soldiers.

Xena sighed, swinging her sword side to side, cutting long stalks of grass. Gabrielle twirled her sword that she was given to her by Xena, courtesy of Ellac. "Come on, Xena! Quit stalling!" the blonde moaned.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Xena alleged.

Gabrielle frowned, "just teach me your moves. Obviously, I know how to work a sword," she teased. "Well, this one is much lighter than yours. Much more my style," she smiled and saw Xena rolling her eyes. "Xena, please!"

"Fine!" Xena growled and steadied her body, digging her boots into the soil. "Ready?" she smiled and Gabrielle nodded. She came at her and swung her sword and Gabrielle dodged her blow instantly. Xena swung again and Gabrielle barely blocked her attack. "Good, but not good enough," she pushed all of her weight on the sword and Gabrielle fell to the ground onto her back.

She stared up at the sky and saw Xena smiling above her. "I'm learning, alright?" she grumbled and Xena helped her off the ground. She shook her short locks out and nervously started jumping up and down with the sword in hand.

Xena chuckled, "what are you doing?"

"Trying to distract you! Is it working?" she teased.

Xena shook her head, "not at all," she thrust her sword forward and Gabrielle blocked it quickly with her sword and pushed her back. "Better," she complimented her blonde companion then Gabrielle came at her, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her down onto the grass. Xena's eyes widened as Gabrielle was laying down on top of her.

The blonde poet grinned, "how was _that_?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"I'd say you are learning very fast," Xena smiled and then looked into her eyes, her smile slowly fading. Leaning upward she kissed Gabrielle's lips gingerly.

Gabrielle kissed her back and then pulled away, seeing the shine in her blue steely eyes. She bit her bottom lip anxiously and felt her cheeks radiating. "What was that for?"

"I like you," Xena whispered and Gabrielle brushed a few tendrils behind her, lowering her gaze. I like you a lot. I don't think I'd be the same person without you."

Gabrielle chuckled and rolled off of her. "Do you really mean that?"

Xena turned over onto her side, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," she said playfully and then touched her short blonde hair. "I wish you kept your long hair."

"I didn't really have a choice!" she laughed. "I never would have thought I'd be with someone like you."

Xena scoffed, "what is that supposed to mean?"

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow, "you _know_ what I mean. You're a warrior and I'm a poet. We don't belong together, yet...we go so well together."

Xena smiled shyly, "you may have lost your way of peace, but..." she grabbed her hand, "I have...found myself in a new way, because of you."

The blonde smiled from ear to ear. "It makes me happy to hear you say that, Xena." She kissed her hand and saw Xena shy away from her, avoiding eye contact. "I've seen a new side to you that you probably have seen yourself in a long time." Xena nodded and the smile lingered on her lips. "Our lives are never going to be normal are they?"

Xena chuckled, "I don't think so, but I'm used to it." she stared concernedly at Gabrielle. "What about you? Does my life bother you?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "it used to, but I can't change it," she shrugged. "I like your family. Attila is nice and his sons are sweet. Anastasia is a beautiful girl. Kreka...she's..."

"Difficult?" Xena answered for her and Gabrielle laughed, nodding her head.

"Something like that," she let out a large exhale. " _And_...you're going to be a grandma," she teased and poked Xena's chest playfully.

Xena grunted and laid on the grass, staring up at the sky. "Don't say that, Gabrielle. You're going to make me nauseous."

Gabrielle giggled softly and rolled over onto her back and she too was staring up at the sky. "Whatever Xena, you'll love the baby once it comes."

"Who said that I didn't love the baby already?" Xena turned her head and Gabrielle glanced over at her with a smug grin.

Gabrielle stood up and grabbed the sword. "Want to go again?"

Xena leaned on her elbows and smirked, "you really want to go through this again?" she teased.

The blonde shrugged, "maybe you'll end up on top of me this time," she smiled deviously and Xena snatched her sword off the ground and hopped up, readying herself for another sparring session.

* * *

Ellac walked on the second floor, sliding his hand along the railing of the balcony and then he was pulled into a room and he gasped. The door was closed and he was pinned against the wall by none other than Anastasia. His eyes widened and she smiled at him then kissed him fiercely.

He mumbled and then pulled her off of him, "Ana, what are you doing?!" he hissed, looking around the room panicking, hoping nobody was watching.

She smiled and pinned his shoulders to the wall, pressing herself against his body. "I just want to be alone with you," she whispered and kissed him again.

His eyes grew and then pulled her face away again, "Anastasia!" he blinked surprised at her behavior. "What has gotten into you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "we haven't been alone in days!" her hand slipped in between his thighs and he inhaled deeply. She began unlacing his pants and he immediately freaked out and slid out from underneath her and fell into a chair.

"What...what if your mother comes in here?!" he whispered harshly and she smiled down at him. "What if Kreka comes in here?!"

Anastasia chuckled, "My mom is busy with Gabrielle and Kreka is packing with Dengi and Ernak," she knelt down and touched his bare arm and his heart raced as she leaned in closely.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he asked and she kissed his chin, coming dangerously close to his lips.

"Don't you want to kiss me?" she frowned sadly and he smiled, touching her cheek softly.

"Of course I do, you know I do." He saw a smile appear on her face again and he grinned warmly. "It's just...I don't want someone to walk in here..."

She nodded, "I understand, but everyone is busy so..." she grinned deviously and unlaced his pants, slowly slipping them off. She saw his sling and asked, "how's your arm?"

"It's...um, it's better..." he stood up and his pants began falling off his narrow hips and he pulled them up. He smiled nervously and she stood up beside him, smiling continuously. "Is there a reason why you're acting like...this?"

She smiled and grabbed his free hand, leading him to the bed. "Do I _need_ a reason?" she teased and sat down on the bed. She pushed his hand out of the way and slipped his pants off his hips and he swallowed anxiously. She saw his apprehension and frowned. "Ellac, I'm still the same person you know."

He breathed heavily, "I know, but...you're pregnant and I just, don't know."

"The baby will be fine, just forget that it's even there," she smiled and pulled him closer to sit beside her. She slipped her sleeves off her shoulders and he covered his mouth, inhaling deeply, trying desperately to look away but he couldn't bring himself to. She slipped the top half of her dress off, exposing her breasts and his eyes widened.

"Oh..." was all he could say as a reaction seeing her breasts. He hadn't actually been alone with her long enough to take her clothes off and he didn't remember her breasts being as large as they were right now. He couldn't stop staring and she smirked.

"What?" she asked and his mouth went slightly agape. "I'm the same person, remember?"

He nodded his head slowly, "yeah..." he kept staring at her breasts and she lifted his chin and his cheeks flushed with color. "Sorry," he muttered. She shook her head and kissed his lips gingerly and he smiled, kissing her back, slipping her dress off of her slowly.

* * *

An hour later Gabrielle and Xena walked back into the Adame, sweaty and exhausted from their session. Gabrielle pointed up at Xena. "I'll get you next time!"

"We'll see about that," Xena chuckled.

"I'm going to get my clothes and meet you in the baths," she ran up the stairs and Xena groaned. "You're coming right?!" she yelled up from the second floor already and Xena nodded.

"Of course..." she grumbled and then slowly made her way up the stairs.

She sighed and saw Gabrielle in their room grabbing fresh clothes to go to the baths. She smiled softly and then kept walking down the hallway to check on Anastasia. She told her to stay inside and rest for a few days. Surely she hadn't escaped and if she did, she'd definitely know about it.

She opened the door and her eyes widened once she saw Ellac on top of her daughter in the bed. Ellac and Anastasia turned their heads and he immediately hopped off of her and Ana covered herself with the silk sheets.

Ellac stumbled and grabbed his pants quickly, slipping them on and Xena gripped her sword firmly. "Ellac...I have a weapon.." she warned.

He laced his pants quickly and grabbed his tunic, backing away from the bed slowly. "I...I didn't I –" he stuttered continuously.

Xena kept glaring at him with wide wild eyes. "You should leave before I regret my decision not killing you."

Ellac slinked against the wall and then ran past her out of the room. Xena's grip tightened around the hilt of her sword and she turned to look at her embarrassed daughter hiding behind the sheets. "And what _exactly_ do you think you were doing?"

Anastasia sunk down in the bed, avoiding her mother's horrible glare that could kill. "I wanted to be alone with him."

"Oh really," Xena laughed lightly and twirled her sword playfully. "And my rules that I gave you both mean nothing to you, is that it?"

The teen frowned, "no, but it's ridiculous! I'm not a little girl anymore."

Xena raised an eyebrow, "yes you are. You are not a woman, not even close! You can't just have sex with Ellac anytime you want! You already did that and look where that got you!"

Anastasia tucked the blanket underneath her arms and sat up. "How can you be so hypocritical? You did the same thing!"

Xena felt her blood pressure rising by the second and she set the sword down for safety measures. " _Anastasia_..."

Gabrielle walked into the room with their fresh clothes and saw Anastasia wrapped in a blanket and Xena standing over her. "What...is going on? Are you coming to the baths?" she asked.

Xena clenched her teeth, "yes, I am," she answered calmly. "I want you to stay in this room by yourself until I get back. If you leave, I will find out," she addressed her daughter then walked off with Gabrielle.

As soon as she left the room Anastasia sobbed softly, bringing her knees as close to her chest as possible, hugging her legs.

Gabrielle frowned as they head down the hallway together. "Something happened," she stated.

"I walked in on Ellac and Anastasia."

It didn't really register in Gabrielle's mind until a few moments later and her jaw dropped. "Oh...wow, okay." She sighed heavily and then halted, grabbing Xena's arm. "Do you want to hold off on the baths? Maybe talk with Anastasia?"

Xena shook her head, "I can't talk to her right now, Gabrielle. It'll just make me more angry, let's just...go." she walked off without her, heading down the staircase hastily.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: greetings all! I will be wrapping up this story very soon. Ildiko is a very important character that will take on extreme precedence in the next few chapters. This chapter is pretty much the calm before the storm. Good luck to all! ;)**

Chapter 38 – _Mother Commander_

Theodosius read over the letter that was sent to him from Honoria back in Ravenna. He was glad to be rid of that girl, she was quite annoying and all she did was complain about every little thing. He was positive that she was going to return to her old ways if her emperor brother ever forgave her that is.

He smiled and folded the letter up. "Ildiko!" he called for his servant.

The redheaded woman rounded the corner coming into the throne room. She lowered her gaze at the emperor. "Yes, your highness?"

He touched her auburn locks and lifted her chin, staring into her hazel eyes. Almost similar to Cera, almost, he thought. Honoria's plan was definitely genius. "I have a job for you," he saw her frown slightly. "Have you ever been to Aquincicum?"

Ildiko shook her head, "the land of the Huns?" she asked.

"Yes. I want you to travel to Aquincicum and fit in with the Hun women. Get...very close to Attila," his finger grazed her cheek. " _Very_ close..." he whispered.

"And...what am I supposed to do? Seduce the Hun king?" Ildiko asked and the emperor chuckled softly.

"Of course my dear! He will love you, I promise." He linked arms with her and began walking into the gardens. "This is what I want you to do..."

* * *

Two weeks later everyone had left Aquincicum and now Xena, Gabrielle and the rest of Attila's family were left to travel back to Pannonia, their original home. Gabrielle was busy packing the horses getting ready to leave the following morning. She tied down the wineskins to the saddle and turned to see Xena talking down at Ernak, giving him a stern lecture. She smiled softly seeing Xena talking to the young prince as if he were her own child.

Ernak kept nodding his head and then he scurried away back into the Adame to grab his bags of clothing he left upstairs. Xena shook her head and rubbed her forehead, making her way to Gabrielle.

"Looks like he learned his lesson," Gabrielle chuckled.

"That boy really knows how to test my patience. If I were his mother, he would not act like that!" she groaned and saw Gabrielle staring at her. "What?"

Gabrielle sighed, "nothing. So, have you spoken to Anastasia at all since you know...what happened?"

The warrior pursed her lips, "a little bit. I have tried to protect her all her life and whatever I do...I can't control anything she does!"

"Xena," she folded her arms, "you can't _control_ your daughter. She is a person too, you know. She has feelings just like you. I think you need to let her do her own thing. After all, she is going to need your help with her baby."

Xena nodded, groaning inwardly. "I hate it when you're right."

"What would you do without me?" Gabrielle teased and nudged her arm.

"Gabrielle...do you miss Athens?"

The blonde poet shrugged a shoulder, "I can't even remember it anymore to be honest. I used to call Athens my home, but I realized that home doesn't have to be a place. It can be a person," she smiled and Xena shied away, hiding her grin on her lips.

"And what poet did you steal that line from?"

Gabrielle chuckled, "nobody. I made it up by myself," she admitted proudly. "Hey, I'm going to grab some stuff from our room and then we can...spend some time together?" she hoped and Xena smiled at her. She took off running back to the Adame.

* * *

She grabbed Xena's black and silver armor and held it up to the sunlight. Smirking, she put it inside of a chest and locked it. She exited the room, closing the door then head down the hallway halting at Anastasia's room. Curiously, she peeked inside and saw her sitting on the bed writing quietly to herself all alone.

She knocked on the door and let herself in. Anastasia lifted her head and once she saw it was Gabrielle, her body relaxed for a slight moment. Gabrielle came to sit on the edge of the bed and decided to be nosy, peering down at the parchment. "What are you working on?"

Anastasia sighed, "I decided to write down all my thoughts since I am apparently confined to this room."

Gabrielle smiled sadly and placed her hand on top of hers. "I spoke to your mother for you. I think she is going to try her best to act –"

"Sane?" Ana interrupted and her answer caused Gabrielle to laugh. "I don't know why she treats me like a child still."

"She still sees you as the little girl that she remembers from so long ago. My mother used to do the same to me," Gabrielle eased the teenager. "It's just a phase that mothers go through, I guess," she shrugged.

Ana frowned, "I want to be treated like an adult, Gabrielle. I'm about to have a child of my own and she just..." she groaned. "I feel like I can't even talk to her anymore. She is really disappointed in me, isn't she?" her eyes filled with tears and Gabrielle scooted closer, gripping her hand firmly.

"Maybe you should tell your mother everything you just told me. Have you told her how you feel?"

The teen shook her head, "but...she won't even listen to what I have to say! She has barely said a word to me in the last two weeks!" she sobbed softly and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve.

"Instead of waiting for her to come to you, maybe you should go to her. I can come with you if you'd like?" Gabrielle smiled and Anastasia steadied her breathing.

"Really? Why would you do that for me?"

The blonde chuckled, "because I care about you silly and besides, I can straighten out your mother for you," she teased and Anastasia laughed lightly, wiping her cheeks. Gabrielle's eyes traveled to the table beside the bed and saw a strange looking food of some sort. It was a flat orange square drenched in syrup. She frowned, pointing to the odd food. "What is that?"

Anastasia grinned and grabbed the plate of the orange food, which only had a few small bites taken out of it. "Kreka made künefe for me," she rolled her eyes. "It's a dessert filled with cheese and rose syrup poured on top. I wasn't really hungry." She pushed the plate towards her, "you want to try it? it's very good."

Gabrielle frowned and examined the strange dessert. She took the plate and grabbed the fork, poking it. she then cut off a small piece and smelled it first. Anastasia giggled lightly and finally, she put the künefe in her mouth and chewed slowly. Her eyes widened and she wasn't sure exactly if she liked the dessert or not. The texture of the melted cheese and incredibly sweet syrup made her want to cough. It would definitely be a favorite with children, she guessed, since it was so sweet.

"That is..interesting..." she set the plate back onto the table.

"You can say you don't like it Gabrielle. I'm sure Ernak would love to get his hands on this. It's one of his favorite desserts."

Gabrielle kept licking the roof of her mouth and cringed, uncertain how anyone could that entire large amount of this dessert. "I'm sure..."

Anastasia nodded and then they both sat in silence for a brief moment. "Gabrielle, thank you for coming to talk to me. You made me feel a lot better."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for," Gabrielle winked. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

* * *

Later, Xena sat in her bedroom brushing her tangled hair waiting for Gabrielle to change and join her. She grunted and tried to detangle her long hair but it was proving to very ineffective at this point. Gabrielle emerged from the changing screen and ruffled her damp hair then saw Xena struggling.

She chuckled and grabbed Xena's hand and took the brush from her. "Let me do it." Xena frowned, folding her arms and Gabrielle sat behind her and ran her fingers through the warrior's long dark hair. "With the way you're going, you will rip all your hair out," she said playfully. She began brushing her hair gently starting from the ends first. "Maybe you should consider...cutting your hair?"

Xena gaped, "I can't cut my hair," she mumbled. "It is a part of me."

Gabrielle could understand that and knew that feeling all too well but now her long golden locks were gone. She felt less attached to her hair now and before she told herself she would never cut her hair, not for anyone. "I noticed every woman here has long hair. Is it a custom?"

"Something like that," Xena answered. "Long hair is seen as a sign of beauty here and status."

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, "well I guess I stick out like a sore thumb!" she laughed.

Xena smirked, "you stuck out like a sore thumb even when you had long hair, Gabrielle. Huns don't have blonde hair."

"Perhaps I should dye my hair to fit in," she jested.

"I like your hair the way it is. Don't change yourself for other people," Xena felt a tug on her head and she frowned.

Minutes later Gabrielle finally finished brushing out the kinks in Xena's hair and smiled. "All done," she set the brush aside and Xena ran her fingers through her soft silky straight black hair.

"Wow," she smiled weakly, "thank you," she turned and saw Gabrielle plop down onto the pillows with her hands behind her head, completely relaxed, though she had a smug grin on her face which was unsettling.

Gabrielle nodded and then laid down, reclining on the pillows beside Xena. "I have a question."

Xena sighed, "of course you do."

Chuckling she continued, "would you say that you have changed since you've met me?"

Xena raised her eyebrow and then scooted back, laying against the pillows. "I don't really like to talk about myself, you know that." Gabrielle completely understood that but she still felt that Xena may have changed a little bit, even a small amount of good change is better than nothing. She added, "but if you really want to know...you've changed the way I think about things in my life –things that I could have done differently and should have done differently. I'll never change who I truly am as a person."

Gabrielle frowned weakly then sat up asking another question, "but you weren't always like this, right? You were once a sister to all of your brothers and you left them behind and became an entirely different person."

"I didn't want to leave them. I was young and stupid, Gabrielle. I saw what kind of power the sword had and I wanted more of it." Xena sighed softly. "At the time, I didn't realize that the sword could also take what I held so close to me. I lost two of my brothers and my daughter's father."

Gabrielle lowered her eyes as they both sat in silence. The more Xena talked about the death of her brothers and lover, she realized that Xena had been suffering alone for a long time. She was surrounded by an abundance of people all the time –Attila, his three sons, his wives –but she was always alone. Xena had often said that she and Attila are very close, almost like a brother and sister relationship. Gabrielle could see how the two got along so well, though they almost crossed boundaries with one another, nothing happened. Their friendship had lasted for a long time, more than a decade, and even though she left her real family behind, she made a new family with these people. She made it clear that she would do anything for Attila and his family and he'd do the same. Gabrielle began to wonder if Xena never left Amphipolis, if she would have still become the monster she came to be known as.

She breathed out heavily and saw Xena running her fingers through her hair. The air thickened between them the longer they sat in silence together. "Do you..." she began and Xena glanced at her, "do you wish that you could go back in time and start all over?"

Xena's mouth turned upward into a warm smile. "Sometimes, but then I wouldn't have the things I have now. You wouldn't be here, I would have never had Anastasia. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it."

The blonde poet blushed and pursed her lips. "Are you just saying that?" she teased.

"You are the most important thing in my life Gabrielle. You spout on about peace and we're so different, but you have taught me to appreciate life more than death. At one point before I met you, all I saw was death and killing was my answer to everything." Her hand slid over Gabrielle's and saw a smile on the poet's face. "If I could go back in time and prevent my brothers' deaths, I would, but the fact is that...I can't. I have spent a lot of my life being angry and hated everything that crossed my path. Anastasia was one of the reasons why I kept myself sane and you...you're the second reason why," she winked.

"Good to know that I'm one of the reasons that keeps you sane," Gabrielle jested and Xena rolled her eyes. "Thank you for saying that, it means a lot to me," she said more seriously this time and Xena's smile grew from ear to ear. "So...I have another question."

Xena raised her eyebrow, "do you? I wouldn't have guessed that," she playfully said with sarcasm dripping from her lips.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "did you ever see yourself having children?"

Xena frowned, "no, I didn't really see myself having children of my own. Anastasia was...a _blissful_ accident," she said lightly and Gabrielle nodded, listening intently.

"It must have been hard to raise her on your own..."

The warrior nodded, "it was and still is. She always keeps my life busy," she smiled. "And what about you Gabrielle?"

"What?" the blonde's eyes widened with uncertainty.

"Did you ever think about having children of your own one day?" Xena repeated the same question that was asked of her.

Gabrielle shrugged, "when I was little I did, but...not so much anymore. Children are a lot of work," she chuckled and Xena agreed, nodding her head vigorously.

Xena had a smug grin on her lips, "and beside the fact that you've never slept with a man before." Gabrielle smirked and brushed a few tendrils behind her ear, shying away from Xena.

"Did you...sleep with anyone after Borias died?" Gabrielle asked curiously and saw Xena's smile widen.

" _Curious_ , are you?" she chuckled and Gabrielle's cheeks flushed. "Only a few but they were only there to pass the time."

Gabrielle blinked not quite sure how to respond to an answer like that. She remembered when she lived with her friend, Kat, and she'd often go out with men and sleep with them sometimes, but she always came back to women in the end. It seems that this was a common thing to do around the world, though she knew that Xena's partners, or whatever she wanted to label them as, were nothing more than a distraction.

Her mind then lingered to the conversation she had with Anastasia earlier. The girl wanted to be treated as an adult but Xena still saw her as the little girl she loved and cherished. Of course, Anastasia would always been seen as a baby in Xena's eyes, but the fact was that she wasn't a child anymore and she was approaching sixteen soon. She would only continue to grow as a woman, living under her mother's shadow of war.

With a slight frown she was feeling a bit bold and asked, "and did you ever have any...um...encounters when you were a teenager?"

Xena laughed, "you mean did I have sex with boys when I was a teenager? Of course, I had a boyfriend when I was sixteen. That didn't last very long because he wanted to marry me and my mother said no. That poor boy. He ended up moving to Athens to study and I never saw him again."

Gabrielle nodded, "that's interesting," she chided and sat up, folding her arms. "So what you're _saying_ is that you slept with a guy that you liked and your _mother_ said you couldn't marry him?" she tapped her chin. "Why does this sound so familiar?"

Xena frowned, now catching onto what Gabrielle was up to. She was now trapped in her own game she played with Anastasia. She used the same words her mother did when she was a teenager and it was came crashing down on her. She had a moment of realization and before she allowed her temper to get the best of her, her frown slowly faded and she exhaled heavily.

"I see what you did there," the warrior grumbled. "This is different."

"Is it?" Gabrielle pressed.

Xena scoffed, "she is pregnant, of course it's different! She isn't just having anyone's child, Gabrielle. This is Attila's son's child."

Gabrielle nodded, "but don't these things happen all the time in tribal communities?" she asked and Xena remained quiet, affirming Gabrielle's question immediately. "Look, I spoke with Anastasia earlier and she thinks that you're really disappointed in her. She doesn't want to be treated like a child anymore."

Xena frowned, "I'm not...disappointed in her. She could never disappoint me, but...she is still a child. She doesn't know what she's doing, what she's getting herself into!"

Gabrielle sighed and continued, "you catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar, Xena. You said yourself that you can't go back in time and change your past. You can't go back in time and change this either. It's out of your hands."

Xena groaned and folded her arms, leaning against the wall, crossing her legs in front of her. She bit her bottom lip unsure where to go from here. "What should I do?" she asked barely above a whisper.

"Just talk to her and let her know that you're there for her. She's not your enemy, so stop treating her like she is," Gabrielle smiled and squeezed Xena's thigh gently. "You don't need to act tough around her, she knows who you are. She's need you to be her mother, not her commander."

The brunette let out a long lengthy sigh, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Alright, I will talk to her."

"Talk. Not interrogate," the poet chided.

Xena nodded, "right. Just talk," she said and Gabrielle bobbed her head slowly, seeing Xena's eyes darken slightly as she was thinking in silence.

"Something on your mind?" Gabrielle asked nicely, inching closer to the commander.

Xena wagged her head, "she's the last person that I want to inflict pain on. I don't want to do that," she sighed. "I should have not been so hard on her."

Gabrielle shrugged, leaning her head on Xena's shoulder. "It's easy to get angry at the ones closest to us. You expect the best of them and when they make one mistake it feels like someone has stabbed you in the gut."

Xena smirked, "I guess that's how you feel about me all the time."

"Well..." Gabrielle turned upward staring into those steely blue marbles. "I admit it is easy to get angry at you, but I still believe you can turn yourself around and do things for good."

Xena was now beginning to understand everything now. Every decision she made now affected the people close to her. She had never realized it before until Gabrielle came along. She probably should have realized it sooner, but she was too prideful and arrogant to notice or acknowledge it. Gabrielle probably felt like she couldn't control her actions and felt angry whenever she acted out or did something very taboo, like killing people that were annoying to her, or even worse.

"Thanks Gabrielle. You've made everything clear for me now..." Xena swung her legs off the bed and stood, fixing her knee length black gown. Gabrielle frowned and fell to her side as soon as Xena left the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Xena smiled, "for a walk. Do you want to come?" she held her hand out and the poet grinned, clutching onto her hand and hopped out of bed.

"What did you mean that I made everything clear?" Gabrielle asked and Xena shyly smiled, linking arms with her as they exited the bedroom.

* * *

Ildiko traveled by horseback by herself through the marshlands in between Aquincicum and Pannonia. She frowned and saw a small group of riders trotting through at a slow pace through the marsh. Hiding behind a few large trees, she pulled the scarf around the bottom half of her face and squinted her eyes. She saw Xena leading the entourage of what appeared to be four older children. She knew it was Xena just by her horse's extravagant saddle and her headdress gave it away. The woman appeared to have never aged. She looks just the same as she was when she was younger.

She often wondered why Attila ever kept Xena employed for so long. There were many rumors years ago that Attila and Xena were an intimate item, though those were put to rest once he got married to his second and now third wife. Ildiko smiled and then decided to trot out from the brush and trees, crossing their paths.

Xena saw a woman riding up towards them and she halted in step and held her hand up. The others behind her stopped riding, except Ellac, whom rode up beside her, curiously staring at the mysterious woman.

Ildiko pulled the scarf and veil off her hair and saw Xena's eyes flicker for a moment, gawking at her. Smiling, she smoothed out her auburn locks. Theodosius mentioned that she was the spitting image of Attila's late wife, Cera, and she knew it to be true once she saw the shock on Xena's face.

"I seem to be a bit lost...I was traveling from Sciri and wanted to go to Aquincicum. Is this the way to Aquincicum?" Ildiko asked sweetly.

Xena frowned, skeptically looking for something strange in this woman. She thought she was looking at Cera's ghost the moment she laid eyes on this woman. She was obviously not Cera, but she looked just like her. She cleared her throat and spoke for everyone, "you don't want to go to Aquincicum especially if you're from Sciri.."

Ildiko peered at the woman behind Xena and then looked at all of the boys. "Oh, well...where are you all heading? Maybe I could join you."

Xena laughed mockingly, "we don't even know you. Why are you trying to go to Aquincicum?"

The redhead smiled, "well I...have been displaced in Sciri and I knew that Attila moved his capitol to Aquincicum. I thought I could move there to start a new...life."

Ellac interrupted, "Aquincicum is no longer the capitol of the empire." Immediately Xena shot him a glare and he kept frowning at the redheaded woman.

"Really? I –"

"We need to be on our way," Kreka said abruptly and Ildiko briefly frowned at the woman.

Xena smiled and held up her hand, "we're heading to Pannonia. You are welcome to join us..." she offered and Kreka's jaw dropped. Ildiko grinned and nodded, wanting to come and thought that was really easy, a bit too easy, she kept that in the back of her mind. She knew that Xena was a tough woman and she knew that Xena knew what she was doing all the time. Always had a plan.

"How kind of you..." Ildiko smiled at everyone and Ellac kept frowning as did his brothers and stepmother. She trotted alongside Kreka, Dengi and Ernak.

Xena and Gabrielle continued riding again and Gabrielle looked over her shoulder and saw the redheaded woman riding behind them. She tugged Xena's long sleeve and whispered in her ear, "we don't even know her and we're taking her with us to Pannonia?"

"She looks just like Attila's first wife, Cera," Xena whispered back. "It's uncanny..."

"Well, I don't trust her," Gabrielle mean mugged the strange woman. Even though she looked like Attila's first wife, that didn't mean anything to her.

* * *

Later that day, the sun began setting and Xena decided to set up camp. She normally wouldn't stop this early in the journey because Pannonia wasn't that far from Aquincicum but she for one, didn't trust this Cera lookalike and two, she noticed her daughter wasn't feeling well riding for a long time.

Gabrielle kept rubbing some rocks and sticks together trying to make a fire, though she kept becoming distracted by this mystery woman. Her eyes were glued to the redhead that sat far away from everyone else. With the little things they had, Xena made sure they packed two tents just in case they had to stop, which she knew they did. Traveling with children was always a hassle.

Kreka, Dengi and Ernak stayed inside of one tent altogether. Anastasia was sharing the tent with Xena and Gabrielle. Meanwhile Ellac kept pacing around their small campsite talking to himself in hushed tones. Gabrielle groaned and threw the rocks and sticks down on the soil, getting frustrated. Xena came to sit by her side and stared over at the redheaded woman.

"What do you think of her?" Xena nudged her head to Ildiko.

Gabrielle rubbed the back of her neck apprehensively. "I don't know. It's kind of weird that she showed up out of nowhere."

Xena nodded, "yes it is...and even weirder that she looks like Cera."

Gabrielle folded her arms staring at the fire that should have been started already. "Do you have a plan? Why would you invite her along with us?"

"I want to see what her game is. Her appearance is no coincidence." Xena eyed the woman and then grabbed the rocks and sticks, rubbing them together to start a fire. She grit her teeth and then finally some embers sparked and the fire slowly started. She blew against the embers and the fire started up then began roaring in front of them. She folded her hands in her lap and lowered her gaze, sighing heavily.

"Anastasia is sick."

Gabrielle scooted closer to her and nodded, "I have some bread but that's it until we reach Pannonia." She reached in the bag and pulled out the small loaf of fresh bread and placed it in Xena's lap. "Have you spoken to her yet?" and Xena shook her head then stood up and tapped the bread with her fingers. She smiled tightly at Gabrielle then left her side to go see how Anastasia was fairing in the tent by herself.

* * *

Upon entering the tent Xena saw Anastasia with her hand covering her mouth, sitting up straight with her legs crossed in front of her. She stood at the entrance and her daughter lifted her eyes and pulled her hand away from her mouth. "I have some bread for you, if you're able to stomach it."

Anastasia cringed in disgust and shook her head vehemently. Xena came to sit beside her and placed the loaf of bread in front of them on the floor. "I'm sorry we had to stop our trip..."

Xena smiled and wrapped her arm around her daughter's slim frame, "don't be sorry. Everyone is concerned about you."

She sighed, "I don't want to be the center of attention," she muttered. She then felt a wave of nausea hit her again and she frowned sadly, placing her hand over her stomach. Xena was able to see the discomfort on her daughter's face and brought her closer to her body, rubbing her arm softly.

"I'm sorry that I have been tough on you lately. I want to help you as much as I can. I love you a lot," she kissed Ana's temple.

Ana nodded, smiling weakly, "thank you for saying that. I wanted to talk to you but...I wasn't sure how."

"You can tell me anything," Xena said and her daughter exhaled breathily.

" _Anything_?" Anastasia asked and her mother nodded. "Can you make this nausea go away?" she pleaded with big eyes.

Xena chuckled and kissed her forehead, giving her a hug from the side, squeezing her tightly for a brief moment. "If I could, I would. I know carrying a baby is not always easy, but I'm here for you and Gabrielle...Ellac..."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Anastasia asked, staring into her mother's eyes.

"Because you deserve it and I haven't exactly lived up to my promise to help you. I don't want to make this any harder on you than it already is," she sighed and looked into her daughter's teary eyes. "But it looks like I already have done that," she grumbled. "I just want to let you know that I don't hate you and I'm not disappointed in you."

Anastasia smiled as her eyes swelled, "really?"

Xena nodded, "yes and I want you to be happy."

Gabrielle entered the tent interrupting their conversation. "I have a visitor that wants to see you."

Anastasia frowned and then saw Ernak enter the tent carrying a glass of something in his hand. She smiled and he approached her and Xena graciously, nursing the glass. He extended the glass and said, "my mother wanted me to bring you this," he said shyly.

Ana grinned and took the glass and looked inside of it and knew exactly what it was. Kefir was a drink that she didn't particularly like at all. Her mother used to give this to her when she had stomach aches as a child and _of_ _course_ the queen would have this on hand during their journey. The thought of drinking fermented milk was not exactly the best thing she had in mind to ease her nausea at this point.

"Thank you Ernak..." she held the glass in her lap and the young prince kept staring at her. She smiled nervously and took a sip of the kefir. The sour taste of the milk filled her mouth and she licked her lips, trying her best to keep a smile on her face for Ernak.

"Hopefully that will make you feel better!" he said with a cheeky grin and Xena stifled a laugh seeing the excitement on the boy's face while her daughter was less enthused about the kefir than he was. "So, when does the baby come?"

Anastasia choked on the kefir and Xena pat her back gently. Xena answered for her, "soon, Ernak."

He huffed, folding his arms. "How soon is _soon_?"

Xena smiled, "in the fall season."

He gasped, "that is so far away!"

Gabrielle folded her arms, "it's only two months Ernak..." she chided with a subtle smirk and he sighed heavily.

Xena stood up from the floor and placed her hand on the eager boy's shoulder. "I have a job for you Ernak. Could you stay with Anastasia for awhile?" Anastasia immediately started shaking her head and his eyes lit up then he sat beside Ana, hugging her tightly. "We won't be long," she grabbed Gabrielle's arm and both of them left the tent.

Anastasia looked at Ernak as he kept smiling at her intensely. He pushed the glass of kefir to her mouth. "It will make you feel better, I promise," he winked and she nodded with an apprehensive smile and slowly drank the yogurt drink, cringing slightly as she smacked her lips several times.

* * *

Ellac saw Xena and Gabrielle leave the tent and he stood up instantly. Xena looked his way and he averted his eyes, anxiously scratching the back of his neck. The two exactly haven't been on good speaking terms since the night she caught him and Anastasia in bed together. She refused to speak to him, though his stepmother assured him that Xena just needed time to process everything and eventually she'd speak to him.

Xena eyed the redheaded woman sitting by herself and felt a few rain drops fall on her face. Frowning at her she whispered to Gabrielle. "I want to talk to her."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow, "what are you going to say to her?"

"I want to find out what her game is..." Xena smiled deviously then walked over to Ildiko, startling her. "Hello..." she greeted and Ildiko stood up and immediately felt so small standing in front of the commander. She was like a towering giant and not to mention she was very intimidating.

"Hello," Ildiko politely said. Her eyes drifted upward at the cloudy sky. "It's going to pour soon..."

Xena hummed, "it is. I am assuming you don't have a tent to stay in, is that right? Since you were traveling from...Sciri, was it?" she smiled and the redhead nodded. "You are welcome to stay with me, Gabrielle and my daughter," she offered.

Ildiko smiled nervously, "that is very kind of you. Thank you."

"I'm just _oozing_ with kindness these days," Xena gave her a wink and she saw the nerves and fear in the woman's eyes. "You know, I went to Sciri a couple of years ago. The Bey refused to surrender his land to the empire." Ildiko's heart skipped a beat as soon as she heard that. "As far as I remember...Sciri is now a wasteland, yet here you are, traveling from there to Aquincicum, _supposedly_."

Ildiko smiled, "I used to live in Sciri," she replied with confidence. "I have been...traveling from place to place trying to find a suitable place to live."

Xena nodded, "uh huh, and what places did you travel to exactly?" she stepped closer, making the woman even more nervous than she already appeared to be.

Chuckling nervously, Ildiko answered, "a lot of eastern tribes, near the Caspian Sea."

Xena smiled, "ah the Caspian tribes. You know, they aren't really fond of accepting just anyone..." she alleged and Ildiko fidgeted with her cloak, adjusting the veil atop her head. "That must be why you left, _right_?" she pressed, knowing this woman was playing a strange and dangerous game of lying to her. Lying to her with confidence too, which she loved, she loved to play along with liars. Out of all the things Xena has been called over the years, she was never called a liar. She hated liars.

"That is correct," Ildiko said shyly and Xena kept smiling at her eerily. The rain began trickling down on them harder and harder the longer they stood outside.

"Well, wouldn't want you to camp out in the rain, would we?" Xena gestured for the woman to enter the tent. Ildiko gave her a curt nod and grabbed her bag, quickly brushing by her. Xena's smile faded and she grimaced at the redhead, still unsure what her motive was.

Gabrielle folded her arms, "that was strange. What do you think she is hiding?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that she is a very bad liar," Xena said and then grabbed the blonde's arm. "Let's go back into the tent before it starts storming."

* * *

Ildiko entered the tent and saw Xena's daughter sitting with a young boy, which she presumed was one of Attila's handsome sons. She smiled and grabbed both of the children's attention immediately. She noticed when they stopped to camp that Xena's daughter was heavily pregnant and thought that wasn't too strange, except the girl was very young, only a teenager. She smiled at them both and Anastasia gave her an expression that was most similar to her mother's, which was unsettling to say the least.

Upon entering the tent Xena took off her drenched cloak and tossed it aside. She ripped off her coined headdress and ruffled her long hair. Glaring at Ildiko she pointed to a corner on the opposite side of the tent, "you will sleep there," she instructed. She then came to Ernak and picked him up by his arm gently. "Thank you for watching Anastasia. Now go back to your mother," she pat his shoulder and he pouted.

"Can I just stay here with you?" he asked nicely and Xena shook her head.

"I'm afraid that our tent is pretty full, Ernak."

He groaned, "but Dengi is mean to me," he said shyly, kicking the blankets with his boot mindlessly.

Xena frowned, "maybe I should have...a _talk_ with him once we reach Pannonia?" she offered and he smiled. She kissed the top of his head and pushed him along. "Now go." He quickly ran by Gabrielle, nearly knocking her over and ran across the way back to the tent to be with his brothers and mother.

Gabrielle sat down beside Anastasia and began making a bed for her to sleep in. Ana grabbed her hand and hissed, "what is _she_ doing in here?"

"It was your mother's idea..." the blonde whispered back, not exactly thrilled with the idea either. Xena then sat beside her on the other side, adjusting the pillows and saw her daughter glaring at Ildiko.

"She's here so I can keep an eye on her and it's raining..." Xena said to ease her daughter but that didn't seem to work.

Anastasia's mouth curled and she laid down on her side with her back facing her mother and Gabrielle. "You should have let her sleep in the rain."

Gabrielle quirked her mouth and her eyes widened. "Someone is in a bad mood..." she whispered and Xena smirked then laid down on the blankets, taking off her boots.

"It's just her hormones, Gabrielle," Xena turned on her side and closed her eyes, ready to sleep. She felt some rustling beside her and felt Gabrielle scoot close to her and smiled warmly.

"If you're anything like _that_ and you ever have another child, remind me to stay far away from you," Gabrielle teased.

"That's real _reassuring_...but I don't plan on it," Xena whispered back and breathed in heavily then relaxed her body, feeling exhaustion overcome her.


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: thank you for reading everyone! I have about at least five more chapters for this story. I have a new story that I am working on that I think will be very difficult and different to write. Be on the lookout ;)**

Chapter 39 – _The Redheaded Woman_

Attila saw Xena, Gabrielle and his entire family riding into their old city and he smiled. He quickly marched over to them and nodded towards Anastasia and she simply smiled at him. Once he helped her off the horse she shared with his eldest son, he made his way to Xena and Gabrielle to greet them both.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to make it," he chided and Xena's eyebrow rose.

"We had to stop along the way," Gabrielle said and he nodded then turned to see the beautiful redhead dismounting her horse. His jaw dropped and Xena rolled her eyes then Gabrielle's hand, stepping aside. The Hun king kept gawking at the woman, though thankfully, Ildiko didn't notice and gathered her belongings.

Gabrielle whispered, "he is smitten with her!"

Xena groaned, "of course he is. She looks just like his first wife."

Attila approached Ildiko before greeting his younger children and his other wife, Kreka. His second wife, Kriemhild traveled a few days ahead of everyone else. Ildiko caught him staring and she smiled sweetly, wrapping the veil around her hair, concealing her auburn locks. "You are not from Aquincicum..." he said nervously.

Ilidko showed her pearly whites and that immediately brought a smile to his face. "That is correct," she stepped closer, touching his bare exposed chest beneath his elaborate cloak. She looked beyond him and saw his wife giving her the most awful glare she had ever seen. Her hand slipped off his chest and she slung the bags on her shoulder. "I'm sure we will see each other later," she winked.

"You are welcome to stay in my new Adame," he pointed to the large home that was still under construction at the moment. "It is not finished..." he lowered his gaze. "But in a few weeks it will be."

She shook her head, "oh no, I wouldn't want to impose on you and your family."

He smiled, "I won't allow you to stay anywhere else. You insult me if you don't take my offer," he said and held his breath, waiting for her reply. She nodded and then walked off taking her horse with her to the large home ahead.

Kreka came to stand by her husband with a grimace and folded arms. She cleared her throat and he turned to his wife and two sons standing near him. Smiling, he hugged her warmly and tried to kiss her cheek until she snapped her head away.

"What is the matter?" he asked, gripping her arms.

"You were all over that woman!" she chastised and he nervously smiled, wagging his head. She swat his hands off of her body, now feeling disgusted being touched by him. She grabbed her both of her sons' shoulders and sauntered away. "We will be inside _our_ new home, unless all the spots are filled?" she frowned.

Attila sighed and watched his angry wife storm off. He didn't even get to say hello to his sons.

* * *

Gabrielle sat in the large yurt that was made for them and couldn't help thinking about her first time living in Pannonia. She counted the days which was agonizing. Now here she was, back where they all started, though this yurt was different. It was a lot larger and there wasn't any furniture inside besides a few sheep skins on the floor, mattresses, wool blankets and of course the large fire pit in the middle of the large sitting area.

Xena sighed heavily and smiled down at Gabrielle warmly. "Something on your mind?"

The blonde scratched her head, "I was just remembering the first time I came here."

Xena's smile disappeared and she grabbed a few wooden cups from the bags and poured in some wine. "Probably something you don't wish to remember I'm sure."

"I can't undo my past," Gabrielle said and took the wine from her. She knew to stop refusing wine from her from now on. She also remembered when Xena used to drink so much wine she'd fall asleep in her room fairly early in the evening, that is if she didn't have anything to do for Attila later or the next morning. Sipping the wine slowly she saw Xena pouring milk into a cup silently. "Is that for Ana?"

Xena nodded, "she said she would kill me if I gave her kefir."

Gabrielle chuckled, "that was really kind of Ernak to bring that to her."

Xena smiled before leaving the room and entered a smaller section of the yurt, brushing the curtains aside she saw Anastasia laying down on the bed, staring at the burning candle beside her bed. "I brought your milk," she sat down on the floor bed and Ana sat up then began chugging the milk furiously, some it dripping down her neck. Xena's eyes widened and Anastasia handed her back an empty cup then wiped her mouth with her long sleeve.

Anastasia threw herself back onto the wool blanket and cuddled against the pillows, exhaling heavily. "Thank you," she peered up and stifled a laugh once she saw the shocked expression on her mother's face. "So, are we _really_ going to have a party?" she eagerly asked.

Her mother sighed, "yes, we will have a party. At least I won't have to worry about anything happening to you," she winked and rubbed her daughter's hip.

Ana frowned, "you're a laugh a minute." She paused and was starting to feel a little awkward while her mother kept staring at her. "Mom..." she began and Xena's eyebrows rose, disappearing in her thick bangs. "When can I see Ellac?"

Xena tapped her nails on the wooden cup, heightening the thick tension in the room. "Soon."

"You said that yesterday."

"I just...," Xena huffed, "I'm not comfortable allowing you two to stay in a room together, _especially_ a room with a bed."

Ana rolled her eyes, "I promise if we _do_ decide to sleep together you will be far, far away," she grinned and then Xena's eyes grew in fear and then a large frown appeared on her face. Soon after, Ana's smile faded and she settled back down in the pillows. "It's a joke. Where's your sense of humor?"

"That is not funny," Xena leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I will talk to you in the morning," she stood and headed for the exit. "If you need anything –"

"You and Gabrielle will be in the next room. Yes I know mother," Anastasia said sassily and Xena smiled then left the bedroom.

* * *

A few days later, Xena and Gabrielle sat with Attila going over plans for this 'party' that Kreka insisted on having for Anastasia. Gabrielle had explained all of the details to Xena and now it was her job to relay the message to Attila. Together they sat in the foyer as men passed by carrying large wooden planks and large banners for the inside of the Adame.

Ildiko passed by in the hallway and Attila's eyes immediately went to her, completely ignoring what Xena had to say for the last few minutes. She glanced over at him and gave him a big smile. His eyes followed as she continued walking down the hallway.

Xena slapped Attila's arm and he frowned, snapping back to reality. "Are you listening to me?!" she griped.

He rubbed his arm and cleared his throat, "yes, Xena. I'm listening."

She frowned, "what's the last thing I said?"

He said nothing in response and Xena slammed her fist on the table then sunk down in the chair, fuming. Gabrielle placed her hand on Xena's thigh and Attila bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Xena. Can we start over?"

"No I'm not explaining _that_ all over again," she stood from the chair and stormed off. Gabrielle smiled cheekily at the king and he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the frustration overcoming himself and Xena was not helping.

"Gabrielle..." he began, "could you please tell me what the plans are since... _someone_ so rudely walked off!" he yelled at her and Xena wafted her hand at him as she kept walking out of the Adame. "So, as you were saying."

Gabrielle nodded and began explaining everything that Xena had already told him for the last hour all over again. She was beginning to think that bringing this Cera lookalike was a really bad idea. Everywhere she was, he stopped what he was doing and just stared unconsciously unaware of his actions.

Xena groaned heavily as she exited the Adame. She was wondering if it was a good idea that she brought Ildiko to Pannonia as she noticed that Attila had his eyes only for her. He had barely acknowledged either of his wives since they arrived. Ildiko didn't just appear out of nowhere, she definitely wasn't from Sciri either. Sciri was invaded and their Bey fled to Athens to attempt to escape from Attila's wrath and refusal of submission. The Sciri tribe definitely chose the difficult route when it came to submitting to the empire. They lost all of her land and were forced to relocate after their Bey was captured. The Onogur and Akitiziri faced a similar fate, though by the hands of Xena and not Attila.

She folded her arms and saw the children that were rescued from Spain, that now lived in Pannonia. The boys were playing with Dengi and Ernak. She saw that had been quite a long time since the two young princes had anyone their own age to play with. Everyone in Pannonia was much older than them, including Anastasia and Ellac.

Gabrielle came outside to join Xena and nudged her arm. The warrior frowned and briefly acknowledged her then went back to watching Dengi and Ernak continuing to fight with one another. "Well, I think Attila didn't listen to anything I said, but he seems alright with the party."

"Hmm," Xena replied.

She scoffed, "is that all you have to say? You were so upset earlier about this."

Dengi pushed Ernak down onto the ground and the other boys surrounding laughed. Gabrielle looked ahead and saw the older boys picking on Ernak and she frowned. Xena frowned then marched over to the gaggle of boys.

All of the young boys immediately stopped laughing and Xena pinched Dengi's ear. He moaned and dropped his wooden sword, grabbing onto Xena's wrist for dear life. "What is the matter with you?" she asked and when he didn't answer, she yanked on his ear and he yelped.

"Nothing!" he shouted and continued pulling on his ear, lifting him to his toes. "Xena!" he pleaded and she finally let go of his ear and he grunted, taking a step back.

Gabrielle ran over and helped Ernak up off the ground and he grimaced at his elder brother. "You should punch him in the face!" Ernak said, huddling close to Gabrielle's skirt. Dengi growled and then Xena picked up his wooden sword.

"You want to learn how to fight?" Xena smiled deviously and Dengi rubbed his ear, now quite unsure what she was planning to do. "Hit me."

Dengi smirked, "seriously? I'm not going to hit you, Xena."

Xena tossed his sword aside and opened her arms, "you like to hit everyone else," she smiled. "Hit me, go on."

Gabrielle frowned, "Xena, I don't know wh –"

"Quiet Gabrielle," Xena chided and the blonde pursed her lips, holding onto Ernak. "Come on Dengi."

The young prince huffed and he put up his fists, facing opposite of Xena. All of the other boys watched on the sidelines awestruck. Gabrielle covered her eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen to this boy. He obviously didn't know what he got himself into, or perhaps he did and he was too arrogant to say no.

He threw his first punch and Xena smacked his hand out of the way. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped forward and tried to swing at her again and she stepped to the side. Dengi ran forward then grabbed her arm and Xena grabbed him by his leg and flipped him over on his back.

Everyone watching gasped and the boys began backing away slowly. Dengi growled and he got up then attacked her again, this time he punched her right into her gut due to his height. Xena stood unfazed and his mouth gaped and held his throbbing hand. He had forgotten she was wearing a thick armored chest plate. Xena smirked and then grabbed his shoulders then pushed him down.

Dengi lifted his head and spat out some dirt and then Xena grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back he moaned loudly. She knelt down beside him and whispered, "you should really pick on people your own size, Dengi." She tightened her grip on his arm and he winced and now was immobile. "Not so fun when it happens to you, is it?" she hissed.

Anastasia saw her mother pinning down Dengi to the ground and her eyes widened. She hurried over, "mother! What are you doing?!" she grabbed her shoulder and Xena finally let go of the prince and he immediately panicked, getting up off the ground and ran far from the area. Xena folded her arms and saw a big smile on Ernak's face. Anastasia grabbed her mother's arm. "What the hell was _that_?"

Xena sighed, "Dengi got a little full of himself."

"And so you decided to teach him a _lesson_?" Ana's eyebrow rose skeptical of her mother's behavior.

Ernak interrupted the two women and wrapped his arms around Xena's waist, hugging her tightly. "Can you teach me some of those moves?!"

Xena smiled and bent down, staring into his big hazel eyes. "Maybe one day I will," she pat his cheek and his smile grew wider.

Kreka walked up to Xena and no longer saw her son playing with everyone else. "Where is Dengi?" she asked.

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip and Anastasia folded her arms, smiling smugly up at her mother. Xena pushed Ernak along and he ran off, grabbing his brother's sword to go play with the other boys. Xena turned to the queen with an apologetic smile. "You see, Kreka, your son has not exactly been very nice to Ernak. I decided to teach him a little lesson..."

Kreka's eyes widened with fury and she clenched her fists out of anger. She hadn't know that her son was behaving so horribly to Ernak and if Xena had to intervene then it probably wasn't good, it never was.

"Dengizich!" she yelled out and her son flinched at her voice. He slowly made his way over to his mother and avoided eye contact with Xena. She glared down at her thirteen year old son, "why have you been acting like this towards your brother?"

Dengi shrugged, "I don't know."

"If you ever act out again I am giving Xena permission to beat you senseless," she stepped forward and lifted her son's chin. "Is that understood?"

He nodded, "yes ma'am," he muttered then turned around to see Ernak playing with the other Hun boys and frowned deeply. Ernak saw him and immediately cowered in fear, hiding behind a group of the older boys. Dengi pointed at his little brother, narrowing his eyes then he stormed off to go inside for the rest of the day.

Xena smiled, "do I really have permission?" she asked and Gabrielle frowned and gave her an elbow jab in the ribs. "What?" she grumbled.

* * *

 _A Few Weeks Later_

Anastasia sat on the floor inside their yurt and watched Gabrielle and her mother go back and forth, arguing about the room that Xena wanted vacant for the baby. She leaned against a few floor pillows and rested her chin on her chin as her eyes went back and forth between the two women.

"You and I can share my room and the baby will be able to have a room of its own across the yurt." Xena said, folding her arms.

Gabrielle frowned, "but your room is closer to Anastasia's room. Wouldn't it make more sense for her to take your room and the baby stay in her room?"

Xena rolled her eyes, "but my room is bigger –"

"Right, so she can have your room and we can move in the room across the yurt, Xena!"

Anastasia sighed heavily and tried to stand up, "I think I'll go outside and wait until you're both done."

Xena frowned and gently pushed her daughter back down on the floor. "You're not going anywhere. You stay right there." Ana plopped back down and folded her arms. She turned back to Gabrielle. "You are staying in my room and the baby will be across the way."

Gabrielle groaned, "Xena, it makes no sense for us to be in such a large room!"

"Well, I have an idea..." Ana lifted her hand and the two ignored her.

"Gabrielle, we will be cramped if we take that room across the yurt. Anastasia will be fine in her room. Why can't you just agree with me this once?" Xena growled.

"I have an idea," Ana interjected again.

Gabrielle rubbed her temples, "because it's a stupid idea, Xena."

Xena laughed, " _stupid_ idea?!"

"Excuse me..." Anastasia was now becoming frustrated as her mother kept bickering with Gabrielle over something so ridiculous. A room is a room, she thought. "Hey!" she yelled and they still ignored her. "Susmak!" she raised her voice at the two.

Xena and Gabrielle stopped fighting with one another and stared at Anastasia. The teen sighed and smiled tightly, "finally..." she whispered. "Look, I'm really flattered that you two care so much about me and all but...I'm the one having the baby, not you two. I have an idea if you're willing to listen..."

Xena and Gabrielle looked at one another and then listened to what Anastasia had to say. She began, "you can keep your room and the baby can stay in my room."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and Xena smiled softly, "Ana...we have another room."

Anastasia frowned, "but I'd rather have the baby stay with me. Babies don't take up that much space," she smiled and her mother lowered her eyes and quirked her mouth, staring at the floor. "Well you can think about it..." she stood up slowly and started backing away. "I'm going to my room now..." she smiled anxiously then disappeared.

Xena plopped down in a chair and buried her face in her hands. Gabrielle let out a light exhale. "Maybe we should go to bed? We can talk about this later?" she offered and Xena rubbed her forehead. "You really need to stop stressing yourself out over this."

"I'd rather be on a battlefield than deal with this," Xena griped. "You know she told us to shut up?" she scoffed.

Gabrielle chuckled, "I don't need to speak your language to know that. But you have to admit your idea was pretty stupid," she teased.

"It was _not_ stupid."

"Yes it was," Gabrielle spat back.

" _No_. It wasn't."

"Yes it was, Xena!"

Xena groaned, "who asked for your opinion anyway?"

"You did!" Gabrielle yelled back.

The two stared at one another in silence for a few moments and then both smiled and started laughing under their breaths.

* * *

Anastasia sat on her bed and ripped the veil off her hair, tossing it aside on the empty spot next to her. Sighing she leaned back against the pillows and reached underneath the mattress to grab her parchment she saved from when they were in Aquincicum.

She dropped the quill on the floor and sighed. Setting the parchment aside she leaned over and stretched her arm, trying to find the quill. As her hand roamed across the floor then heard some rustling outside of her window.

Gasping, she sat up and stared at the window. She saw the sword leaning up against the wall and frowned. It was too far out of her reach to get in time.

"Anastasia..."

She heard her name being whispered and recognized the voice. She swung her legs off the bed and made her way to the window. She peeked out and looked downward to see Ellac huddling against the yurt in the brush. "Ellac!" she whispered, "what are you doing here?!" she panicked and looked around outside to make sure nobody was around.

"I wanted to see you," he smiled and Ana shook her head.

"No, you can't be here!" she hissed and he stood up and grazed her cheek. He kissed her forehead and she blushed.

Ellac began climbing into her room and she stepped back then smacked her palm against her forehead. He smiled and then bumped into a table in her room and a vase fell to the ground, shattering everywhere. Anastasia's eyes widened and he cringed at the loud sound. She slapped his arm and he winced, cowering.

"Anastasia?" Xena called out and the two teenagers panicked.

Anastasia pushed him down onto the floor and threw a blanket over him then quickly climbed back onto the bed, pretending to write. She realized she still didn't find the quill and then Xena came through the curtains and she smiled at her.

Xena frowned, "what was that noise?"

"Oh, I was just looking for my quill. I couldn't find it," Ana said calmly.

Xena's eyes roamed the room and saw the broken vase on the floor and raised her eyebrow. "What happened to the vase?"

"I...bumped into the table when I was looking for the quill..." she said lamely and Xena looked at her suspiciously then began walking over to the table. Anastasia's heart raced and she crawled to the edge of her bed and grabbed Xena's hand. "Don't worry about it. I will clean it later."

Xena's eyes glanced down to the floor and saw the quill by the bed. She smiled at her daughter then knelt down to pick up the quill. Anastasia closed her eyes and breathed in heavily then sat back against the pillows. Xena handed her the feathered pen. "I believe this is what you're looking for."

Ana grinned, "thanks..." she set the quill aside and grabbed the parchment, setting it in her lap. "Can you leave now?"

Xena smirked and kissed top of her head. "Please don't stay up late. You, Gabrielle and Kreka are supposed to pick out a dress tomorrow for you to wear."

"You're not coming?" the teen asked with a sad frown.

"It's not really my thing," Xena winked and then left the room.

Anastasia let out a loud sigh of relief and then Ellac popped up from the edge of the bed and startled her. He smiled and threw the blanket off. "That was really close!" he said and she threw a pillow at his face. "çılgın kız!"

She laughed, "I'm crazy?! You just snuck into my bedroom!" she hissed and the prince smiled, climbing onto the bed and sat beside her with his mischievous eyes. She shook her head and he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle peck. "Ellac, no. My mother will skin you alive."

He smiled, "I'll only stay for a little while."

"Just keep your hands to yourself," she teased and he gasped.

" _Me_? I'm not the one who wanted to have sex in your bedroom. That was all on _you_ and now your mother wants to kill me every time she sees me!"

Anastasia laughed, "if she wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already."

Ellac frowned, "is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked and she simply smiled at him nonchalantly, definitely not apologetic at all. His eyes lingered down and he smiled, "and how is the little one?" he whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was convinced that Xena had supersonic hearing.

She grabbed his hand and placed it over their child and Ellac's eyes lit up as soon as he felt fluttering movements against his palm. He then placed his other hand on her belly and leaned in. "For sure it will be a boy," he nodded.

Ana punched him in his arm and he winced. "Stop hitting me!" he griped. "I'm risking my life to come see you," he jested and her mood softened and smiled down at him.

* * *

Ildiko casually padded around the Adame and saw everyone decorating the entry way with gorgeous flowers and ornate curtains. She saw Attila speaking with a few women, pointing in several directions, probably instructing them where to put everything, she assumed. She decided to make her way over and greet him, now finally being alone around him without his wives and children and of course, Xena.

"Attila!" she cleared her throat and he immediately turned at the sound of her voice. She saw that he was very pleased to see her so she inched closer to his body. "What's with all the decor?" she slyly asked.

He grinned, "there is a festival tonight for Xena's daughter."

Ildiko nodded, "for her child, yes?" she asked and he nodded. "She is a beautiful girl. I see that you do not have any daughters of your own..." she touched his arm sensually and Attila's eyes widened.

"Perhaps one day," he grabbed her hand and she kept smiling. "You remind me of someone..."

She stepped closer, "is that so?" she said breathily.

His hand grazed her soft cheek and was in awe of Ildiko. She reminded him so much of his first wife, Cera. The woman he loved so much and she was taken far too young bringing Ellac into the world. After she died, he never thought he'd find anyone that would match her beauty and kindness. She had a short reign as queen, but she was loved by everyone, even by Xena, which was odd in itself. Cera's bright green eyes matched Ildiko's hazel kind eyes and she had the same shade of red hair, which was rare in this part of the world.

He realized he was too close to her and immediately felt embarrassed and stepped away. "You remind me of someone that was taken from me a long time ago."

Ildiko frowned sadly, "...a lover of yours?" she pried.

The king showed a soft smile, "my first wife."

She touched his shoulder gently and looked into his eyes, "I hope that I am not...a horrible reminder of her..." she falsely appeared to care of his past wife and Attila shook his head. "I'm sure we will see each other tonight at the party," she winked and kissed his hand before leaving the home.

He turned and watched her walk away, her long black gown dragging on the floor. He couldn't wrap it around his head that this woman whom appeared to look just like Cera, came out of nowhere. And the strange thing about it was nobody knew what Cera looked like except for Xena and the people that lived in Pannonia years ago. She was unknown to many of the new generations that lived among the tribe now.

Kreka saw Ildiko exiting the Adame and she frowned, glaring at the woman with hatred. She marched over to the woman and grabbed her arm. The redhead grunted and Kreka smiled at her. "If you come near Attila, I will cut out your innards and feed them to the dogs."

Ildiko snatched her arm away from the irate queen. "I can't control what the king _wants_ ," she snidely remarked. "You have already given him two sons and he has already moved on to another woman who will soon bear more children," she grinned maliciously. "You are old news to Attila and soon his other wife will be too." She sauntered off and Kreka's jaw dropped in shock at the woman's words.

* * *

That evening Anastasia sat in her mother's room and she was being helped getting ready by Xena, Gabrielle, the two queens and a few maids. The maids pulled her back into a bun, brushing her long locks so tightly that she was sure she would have a headache by the end of the night.

Kriemhild pulled out a dark crimson headdress dressed with gold coins and beads. She handed it to Kreka and she came up behind Anastasia staring at her forlorn face in the mirror. "Why the long face?" the elder queen asked.

Sighing, the teenager answered, "I'm just a little nervous."

Kreka smiled, "don't be nervous. This party is for you." She placed the elaborate headdress atop of Ana's hair carefully. She straightened out the coins and beads which framed her square jaw and high cheekbones. "You look very beautiful," she squeezed Ana's shoulders and saw the girl's cheeks flush.

Xena entered the bedroom with Gabrielle behind her and Anastasia turned around. She smiled and approached her daughter, staring at her crimson and gold dress, cloak and headdress. "My pretty girl," she whispered and kissed her forehead.

Anastasia's eyes scanned her mother's attire and raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are you wearing a _dress_?" she asked and Gabrielle stifled a laugh behind Xena. The tough commander never wore dresses, and if she did, it was definitely a rare occasion and most of the time they were simple dresses mostly worn in the winter. Now, she stood in front of everyone wearing a long black gown, synched at her waist and sleeves that draped off her square shoulders.

"It took her awhile to put it on after some convincing," Gabrielle said.

Xena rolled her eyes and then paid attention to her daughter. "I'm only wearing this for you."

Ana smirked, "well thanks, I think..."

Kreka grabbed Anastasia's veil and clipped it onto her headdress. "Are you ready to go?" she asked eagerly and Ana exhaled heavily then nodded slowly. The queen draped the veil over the girl's face, concealing her entirely. Xena grabbed her daughter's hand and helped her out of the chair and Kreka straightened out the floor length veil on the floor as she and Kriemhild traveled behind them.

* * *

Attila sat in his throne in the back of the Adame surrounded by his three sons as they patiently waited for Xena and Anastasia to arrive. This new home that was built could hold the entire community and everyone was already drinking wine and talking among themselves, waiting as well.

Ellac anxiously tapped his boot against the floor and frowned as he kept staring at the entrance over the people's heads. "What is taking them so long?" he groaned.

Attila smiled, "women take forever to get ready, Ellac."

A woman passed by carrying a tray of rahat lokum desserts and Ernak's eyes widened and his mouth began salivating. "Ellac is right, they are taking too long," he hopped out of his chair and went to chase the woman with the sweets until Attila grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Nobody eats anything until Xena and Anastasia arrive," he chided and his youngest son groaned then plopped back down in his seat, pouting slightly.

A few moments later Xena, Anastasia, the two queens and Gabrielle finally walked through the entrance. Everyone turned their heads and smiled at Anastasia. She nervously stared at everyone through the veil and gripped her mother's hand tightly as they walked down the aisle together.

"Everyone has their eyes on you," Xena whispered.

Anastasia's eyes went back and forth at all of the eyes that were gawking at her. All her life she had lived a lie as a boy and now she was seeing the women and men for the first time as Anastasia and not as Annas. She had never had so many eyes on her at once and to be honest it was a little intimidating. Some of these people had known her since she was a child and some she had never seen before in her life. She lifted her chin and saw Ellac waiting by Attila on the dais and she smiled seeing his anxious face.

As they both approached the dais Attila stood from his throne and Xena let go of her hand. He smiled down at her then lifted the crimson veil, exposing her face. He kissed her forehead and she lowered her eyes shyly. Dengi stood from his chair and she bent down slightly and he kissed her forehead as well. Ernak, the shortest of the brothers, rose to his tiptoes and Anastasia smiled and he pecked her forehead.

She made her way to Ellac and he had a big smile on his lips and her eyes lit up seeing him in public for the first time in a long time. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead gingerly. Anastasia's face radiated happiness and she sat down beside Ellac.

Xena smirked and held out her hand to Attila. He kissed her knuckles gently with a smug grin. She then came to Dengi and he was afraid to look at her. She extended her hand towards his face and Attila nudged his son's arm. Sighing, he kissed her hand and took a generous step back. She made her way down the line and finally was standing in front of the eldest prince.

Ellac stared into her ice blue eyes fearfully. She raised an eyebrow, lifting her chin at the young teenager. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers, not taking his eyes off of her the entire time. She gave him an eerie smile then stood beside Anastasia, waiting for Kreka and Kriemhild to greet Attila and the princes.

Kreka and Kriemhild sat on either sides of Attila's throne surrounded by Ernak, Dengi and Ellac with Anastasia and Xena at the end of the line. Attila lifted his glass of wine and everyone in the room smiled, and drank from their glass.

Everyone in the room went back to talking and there was music coming from the far end of the Adame. Gabrielle made her way through the crowd and grabbed hold of Xena's arm. "Well, that was shorter than I expected. I thought he was going to give a speech or something."

Xena smiled, "we're not very formal here, Gabrielle." She grabbed two wine glasses from a tray that passed by. "Welcome to your first party in Pannonia," she clinked her glass with Gabrielle's and sipped the wine.

Gabrielle looked at Ellac and Anastasia sitting together side by side, talking quietly to themselves. Ernak and Dengi obviously couldn't wait to get out of there and took off once their mother arrived. Ernak of course, ran for the sweets and Dengi went to hang out with the Barkeno boys huddled in a small corner of the room. "So, what do we do now?" she eagerly asked.

"We watch," Xena said and continued sipping her wine.

Gabrielle frowned disappointingly and saw there was a circle of men and women, dancing together to the flutes and drums. She had an idea and grabbed Xena's hand. "I want to dance!"

Xena nearly choked on the wine as she was being dragged onto the dance floor. "Gabrielle, no! I don't dance."

"I'm not just going to sit and watch while everyone else is having fun!" Gabrielle smiled and set her wine glass down, continuing to pull Xena into the large circle. Xena groaned and downed the entire glass of wine and placed it on a tray a maid was carrying.

They both pushed their way into the circle and the woman beside Xena grabbed her hand. Gabrielle grabbed tightly onto Xena's hand and both shared a small smile. Suddenly they were both pushed to the side and Xena frowned. Gabrielle watched the footwork of everyone else around her and picked up very quickly. Meanwhile Xena was just going through the motions, side stepping and not following along with the steps at all.

Gabrielle chuckled, "can you at least _look_ like you're having fun?" she teased and Xena gave her an incredulous stare. "I know you know the steps to the dance Xena..."

"I told you I don't dance," she grumbled. Everyone turned around in the circle and was now facing outwards, holding their hands behind their backs then jumped around to face inward again. A couple within the circle stepped forward to the middle and the husband twirled his wife as the circle kept moving around the two dancing in the center.

Attila clapped his hands standing alongside his two wives. He saw Xena in the circle with Gabrielle and raised his eyebrow. One of his men pulled him into the circle, pushing him to stand beside Xena. He grabbed her hand and she snapped her head around, staring at him with wide doe eyes.

"I thought you don't dance," he teased.

Xena frowned, "I don't."

He leaned forward and spoke to Gabrielle, "mind if I steal her for a moment?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes. Gabrielle shook her head and then he forcefully grabbed Xena's hand, leading her into the center of the circle, surrounded by everyone.

She gasped and he extended his hand. "Come on," he winked. She grimaced and then grabbed his hand and he twirled her around then placed his hand on the small of her back, bringing her up against his body. "You don't like parties, Xena."

She smirked, "I still don't," she spun away from him and her long black dress followed suit, spinning around on the floor. They put their palms together high into the air as they circled around one another, staring into each other's eyes intensely.

He switched sides and smiled at her. "You are a good dancer," he teased and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Ildiko waltzed into the Adame and saw a large circle in the middle of the floor. She frowned and peered through the crowd and there she saw Attila dancing with Xena. Glancing over at the back of the room she saw the two queens sitting together and Ellac with Anastasia, talking and smiling together. She grinned and then made her way over to the young mother to be and prince.

Anastasia saw Ildiko approaching and she skeptically looked the woman up and down. Ildiko bowed her head at Ellac and smiled at Anastasia. Ellac spoke eloquently, "welcome."

Ildiko pulled out a small wrapped gift from her cloak and held it in front of Anastasia. "I brought a gift for you."

The girl raised a thick brow, "thank you," she took the gift and set aside on a table nearby. She saw the woman's confused face and Anastasia grinned slyly. "It is rude to open gifts during a party. You would know that if you were truly a Hun, wouldn't you?" she chided and saw Ildiko's smile turn into a frown.

Ellac grabbed Ana's hand, squeezing firmly, he addressed the redhead. "Thank for your gift."

Ildiko nodded and then trailed off. Anastasia kept her eyes on the woman the entire time. "I don't like her." She said immediately.

"Really? I didn't notice..." he sighed.

Anastasia saw a group of young girls and she stood from her chair. "Ellac," she hit his chest lightly. "There are girls here!" she smiled and he lifted his head and indeed saw a group of little girls dancing together and laughing.

* * *

Xena finally was set free from the dancing circle of people and breathed heavily. She grabbed another glass of wine and chugged it like water. Gabrielle laughed and joined Xena, wrapping her arm around her slim waist. She saw Xena drinking the wine rapidly and her eyes bugged out. "Xena, it's not water..."

"I'm..." Xena grabbed another glass of wine and walked off away from the dance floor. "...never dancing again," she grumbled and sipped the warm alcohol. "Don't you ever pull me into one of those circles again."

Gabrielle smiled and linked arms with Xena as they walked off to a corner of couches and lush chairs. "You had fun, admit it and who knew you could dance? Certainly not Attila."

"I'd much rather watch," Xena drank the wine heavily again and Gabrielle put her hand on Xena's thigh. She glanced down and pursed her lips.

"Something tells me that you never had fun in your life, Xena. This is a party not a funeral," the blonde teased.

"And yet there is wine at both occasions," Xena lifted her glass and winked at her blonde poet. Her eyes lingered and saw Ildiko touching Attila's arm sensually, obviously becoming very close to the Hun king. She frowned and set her glass down on her knee. She didn't know whether she felt suspicious or even perhaps a bit jealous of the woman's interaction with Attila, or maybe a little bit of both. "Ildiko is getting very cozy with Attila."

Gabrielle lifted her head and saw the redhead smiling at the king and the two walked off into a corner to talk by themselves. Her eyes then glanced over at Kriemhild and Kreka as they sat together, somewhat trying to get along for the sake of all the guests here.

"So she is..." she mumbled. "Why did you bring her here? She obviously has an agenda, Xena."

The raven haired warrior frowned, "I want to know what she is up to." She saw Attila's hand graze Idliko's arm gently and Xena quickly drank the remainder of her wine, finding this scene of these two quite disgusting and albeit disturbing. "And she knows _exactly_ what she's doing..." she said in a low tone while she continued to glare at the two.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: well, we made it this far lol.**

Chapter 40 – _Heart of Pannonia_

Honoria entered her brother's room well into the evening and found him laying in bed with several young women, younger than her. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. "Out!" she told the women and they began to roll off the emperor's bare body.

Valentinian frowned and pulled on the women's arms. "They will go when I say so, Honoria. The last time I checked, you weren't the emperor of Rome."

His sister folded his arms, glaring at her elder brother. "I have news about Ildiko," she said and his eyes widened then began pushing the women off of him. "Sorry to interrupt your orgy..." she sarcastically said with a sly grin.

He grabbed his robe and drape it over his body then got out of bed, approaching his sister. "What news do you have?" he poured himself a glass of wine as she pulled out a scroll that was hanging from her belt.

She read over the letter that was sent from Ildiko. "I think you might find this interesting. Attila has moved back to Pannonia. Ildiko attended a şenlik last week and is currently staying with Attila and his family."

Valentinian frowned, turning to his sister confusedly. "A what?"

Honoria smiled, "it's a party for expecting mothers," she said and he nodded.

"Who's pregnant? Another one of Attila's wives?" he chuckled while sipping his wine.

An eyebrow rose and she lowered the scroll in her hands. "Xena's daughter."

He choked on the wine and inhaled deeply. He had to set down the wine so he wouldn't spill it. wiping his mouth with the backside of his hand he snapped his head around glaring at his sister with wide eyes. "That brat?"

Honoria smiled smugly, "it gets better." She read over the letter just to clarify. "It appears that the father is Attila's eldest son. That probably explains why Xena quickly retreated back to Attila's side, denouncing her title as Roman General."

He sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "There will be a new breed of Huns," he grumbled. "Xena should have been cursed with infertility but it seems that her genes are blessed with the ability to reproduce like rabbits!" he slammed his fist on the table and the wine pitcher swayed from side to side, threatening to fall over.

"Alright..." she cleared her throat. "Attila has warmed up quite well to Ildiko apparently, but she said his other wives are not too pleased by her sudden appearance."

He scoffed, "Kreka is a snake. She is no better than Xena. I am surprised that Attila hasn't gotten rid of her by now." He smiled and then saw his sister frowning, a bit irritated that she kept getting interrupted. "What else did Ildiko say?"

She continued reading, "she said that Xena is training the Hun army because she believes that the Romans will attack at any moment. Xena is skeptical of her and tries to stay out of her sight whenever possible."

"Ildiko is right to stay away. Xena trusts no one." He waved his hand and said dismissively, "I think I've heard enough. I want Aetius brought to the palace first thing in the morning. We have some things to discuss." He smiled and Honoria nodded then left the bedroom quietly.

* * *

Gabrielle just finished organizing her and Xena's room. She had been trying to organize it for the last couple of weeks and now that she was done, it felt so liberating. Xena was in the outskirts of Pannonia training the army. She had been training them all day from sunrise to sunset for the last few days. This was not an order from Attila, but one of Xena's ideas. She always had this sense of paranoia about her that she couldn't shake. Even when there was peace in the tribes, Xena was always on the lookout as if someone was going to attack her at any moment.

After spending most of the day inside the yurt Gabrielle peeked into Anastasia's room and saw she was sleeping soundly. She grabbed her bag of parchment and a wineskin filled with water before leaving the yurt.

Upon leaving she bumped into someone she didn't expect to see. Smiling she said, "Ellac, what are you doing here?"

The young prince nervously ran his fingers through his now shoulder length hair. "I wanted to check on Anastasia to see how she was doing."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow. "You know you can't do that unless Xena and I are both here and as you can see...Xena isn't here." She saw the disappointment on his face and sighed. "She's sleeping right now."

His face lit up hearing a little bit of news was better than nothing, he thought. "Can I come by later tonight when Xena comes back from training?" he hoped.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I guess that would be alright, but I can't make any promises that Xena will agree!"

Ellac nodded and ran off. "Thanks Gabrielle!" he called out to her as he ran back to his home. She shook her head and decided to go to the alcove in the forest behind the camp to sit in peace for once and write. Something she hadn't done in quite awhile.

* * *

She found a spot in the alcove and sat down on a tree stump then pulled out her parchment and quill, readying herself to write. Smiling, she licked the tip of the feathered pen before dipping it into the ink well. A few moments later she heard someone talking, no correction, two people talking. Gabrielle frowned deeply and stood up, following the sound of the voices.

She walked deeper into the brush and the voices became louder and more clear the further she walked. Kneeling down she peeked through the bushes and saw Attila with Ildiko and her eyes widened. She had to force herself not to make any noise while she eavesdropped on the two.

Ildiko grabbed onto Attila's hand and smiled up at him, staring into his light eyes. "How can you devote equal attention to each of your wives?" she asked innocently.

He chuckled lightly and his grip tightened, lacing his fingers with hers. "It is not always easy I can assure you that."

She hummed and stepped closer to him. "Your hazel eyed beauty...Kreka..." she traced her fingers along his bearded chin. "She is a force to be reckon with. I have a feeling that she doesn't like me very much..." she pouted.

Attila smiled and brushed the backside of his hand against her soft cheek. "Don't take it personally. She doesn't even like Xena. The only reason those two are getting along is because of Anastasia."

Ildiko nodded. "It's amazing what a child can change in someone's life." She then proceeded to caress his face and now they were inches from touching noses. "Perhaps one day you will have a daughter to rival all of your sons."

He breathed heavily as she pressed her body against and intertwined their fingers together. "If God wills it..." he whispered and she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

Gabrielle backed away from the bushes and bumped into a tree. She threw her quill back into her bag and quickly scurried out of the alcove, almost terrified at what she saw. She wasn't exactly friends with either one of Attila's wives and she certainly didn't want to tell Xena about this either. She didn't think that Attila was going to be so enthralled and enthused with Ildiko, this mystery woman that somehow looked almost identical to his first wife, but he definitely was more than enthused with her. He was falling in love with her.

* * *

That evening Xena returned from training just as the sun was setting. She already washed her hair and changed into her black kaftan. Gabrielle was sitting on the floor pillows, eating some rice with bread by herself until Xena came out of her room, running her fingers through her wet hair.

The commander smiled and grabbed a bowl, scooping some rice and broth into the bowl to join Gabrielle. "Why are you so quiet?" she asked.

The blonde lifted her eyes and chewed on her food slowly. "What? I'm not quiet..." she alleged and spooned more rice into her mouth, avoiding eye contact with Xena as much as possible.

Xena then sat in front of Gabrielle on the rug and dipped the bread into the warm broth, staring into her companion's eyes. "Are you upset that I didn't invite you to the training field?" she teased and Gabrielle coughed, choking on her food. Xena frowned and grabbed her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Gabrielle chugged some water and gave Xena a thumbs up. "I'm just tired...I've been rearranging the room all day."

Xena raised her eyebrow and bit into the bread, continuing to stare at the blonde poet. "If something is bothering you..."

Gabrielle shook her head, "no, really, I'm fine," she smiled falsely and Xena kept eating quietly to herself. She no longer felt hungry and pushed her unfinished bowl of food aside. "Oh," she just remembered, "Ellac came by earlier and he asked if he could stop by later...and I kind of said yes."

Xena groaned and scooped rice onto the bread, ignoring what Gabrielle had said. The poet nervously added, "he's just trying to be supportive Xena..."

"Why did you say yes?" Xena swallowed her food and looked into the poet's bright green eyes. "I don't want Ellac around my daughter."

Gabrielle exhaled heavily. "Xena, when are you going to get off your high horse and get over it?" she spat out and then saw Xena's eyes widen with shock and her pupils dilated, which was never a good thing to see.

"Do _you_ have a daughter, Gabrielle?" Xena leaned in closely and Gabrielle shook her head vehemently. "I didn't think so. I don't want to hear another word that comes out of your –"

" _Mother_!" Anastasia called out from her room. Xena's eyes darted to her daughter's room and ceased speaking to Gabrielle.

She turned back around and glared at Gabrielle. "This conversation is not over," she hissed and got up off the floor rug and made her way to Anastasia's room.

"I'll say that it is," Gabrielle said and then realized what she had done. Her entire body tensed and Xena halted in her step just before entering Anastasia's room through the curtains. She saw Xena's shoulders relax and she left the room to attend to her daughter. At that moment Gabrielle sighed a sigh of relief and folded her arms.

She understood why Xena was still so upset about Ellac and her daughter, but she really needed to stop holding grudges like this. It was no wonder Xena was so angry about everything all the time. And now that Ildiko was becoming incredibly close with Attila, Gabrielle feared what Xena's reaction would be. She didn't want to tell Xena and figured it would come out sooner or later. She held a dark secret which wasn't entirely a secret, but Attila made it clear that he did not court anyone unless he planned to marry them. Courting someone usually involved kissing right? Gabrielle groaned and sat by herself and then plopped down onto the pillows on the rug, staring up at the yurt's rounded ceiling.

As she lay by herself in the large sitting room she heard Xena talking to her daughter in muffled tones behind the curtains. Her eyes lingered and saw Xena's shadow sitting on the bed very close to Anastasia. As she continued to wait she heard someone yelling from outside the yurt and frowned.

Quickly getting up she ran to the entrance and peeked out from the doorway and saw Kreka throwing weapons, chairs, clothing, basically anything she could get her hands on, out of the top floor of the Adame. Gabrielle's eyes widened and her mouth gaped. She heard the queen yelling in some foreign dialect and everyone surrounding the Adame peered up at the second floor. Some of the soldiers tried catching all of the things that were being thrown out the windows but they ended up dodging them instead.

"What in the world..." Gabrielle said under her breath. She heard Attila on the second floor trying to speak to her but his wife kept yelling at him and everyone heard it. She heard loud gasps and many people whispering. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kreka was indeed calling the king all sorts of terrible names. Did she find out about Ildiko, she wondered?

* * *

Xena placed her hand on her daughter's forehead and quirked her mouth to the side. Anastasia looked up at her concernedly. "You have a fever," she groaned inwardly and ripped the wool blankets off the bed and stood. "I'm going to get some water, I will be right back."

Anastasia nodded and sat up in bed, leaning against the pillows behind her. She frowned and heard a lot of yelling and screaming outside the yurt and it was incredibly close. She recognized that voice anywhere. "Is that Kreka?" she asked and then coughed.

Xena sighed, "stay here," she then quickly exited the room and found Gabrielle peeking out of the yurt, probably wondering what all that yelling was coming from. "What is going on?" she snuck up on the poet and she jumped.

"Don't do that!" Gabrielle chided and stepped away. She pointed at the Adame. "Kreka has been yelling at Attila for the last five minutes. She threw out everything in their room out the window..."

Xena blinked and saw the ground was filled with jewelry boxes, scarves, robes, chairs and chests of weapons even. "I've never seen her act like that before..." she found that rather suspicious and strange. She didn't really have time to be bothered with such things and pulled Gabrielle back inside the yurt. "Anastasia is running a fever. I need you to go get water from the well. Whatever is going on over there is no concern of mine."

Gabrielle nodded and grabbed a bucket. Before she left she saw Xena grabbing an empty water basin and some dry cloths. She lowered her eyes and spoke softly, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Xena shook her head, "it doesn't matter, Gabrielle. Just get the water," she replied coldly and disappeared into her daughter's room once again.

* * *

Gabrielle lowered the bucket into the well, filled it up with as much as water as possible. She couldn't hear anymore yelling from the Adame anymore which she hoped that was a good thing. She began pulling the bucket up and it slipped from her hands. She cursed under her breath and grabbed the ropes again.

Ellac saw Gabrielle struggling by the well and he ran towards her. "Do you need some help?" he offered and she smiled. He took over and grabbed the rope, pulling the heavy bucket of water up the well. Grunting he joked, "what do you need all this water for? You and Xena making soup for the entire tribe?" he laughed.

She was so distracted by what happened earlier with Ildiko and Attila. She didn't even register what Ellac had told her. "What? Oh yeah," she said and he eyed her curiously. She groaned and slapped her forehead against her palm. "No! No...no we're not making soup..." she sighed.

He lifted the bucket out of the well with ease and set it on the well. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing," she played it off but then was incredibly curious about what was going on inside Attila's home. "Do you know...what is going on over there?" she nudged her head towards the Adame.

Ellac rolled his eyes and began walking back to the yurt with the bucket. "Kreka is really upset at my father," he said. "She just found out that Kriemhild is pregnant. You know in all my years with my stepmother, I have never seen her so angry in my life!"

Gabrielle's eyes grew in shock and she was expecting him to say something about Ildiko but no. That entire dramatic scene was about Attila's second wife. While the king was busy trying to keep his wife happy he goes off and gets the other pregnant and now he has a lover on the side and not just any lover, but a lover that apparently looked just like Cera, so Xena says.

"I thought for sure she was going to throw my father out the window if she were strong enough," Ellac joked. They arrived at the yurt a few yards away from the Adame and saw Gabrielle was completely lost in thought. He still held the bucket in his hand and whistled. "So, here's your water. Do you want me to take it inside for you?" he asked and Gabrielle looked to him.

"What?" she said and the prince frowned.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong, Gabrielle?" he looked into her confused green eyes. He could tell when someone was lying to him and she definitely was.

She folded her arms and stood in front of the yurt, almost afraid to walk inside. She took the bucket from his grasp and walked towards the entrance. Ellac lingered by the yurt and leaned against it casually. He then heard some violent coughing from inside and he grabbed Gabrielle's arm.

"Is that Anastasia?" he asked and Gabrielle lowered her eyes. He brushed past her and entered the tent without Xena's permission of course. She groaned and walked in behind him with the heavy bucket of water.

* * *

He rushed into Anastasia's bedroom and saw Xena hovering over her, pulling her hair away from her sweaty face. He gasped and Xena turned around, irate to see him in her home. She stood and marched over to him. "What are you doing in here?!" she pushed him out and he resisted her and held onto the wall, peeking over her shoulder to see Ana coughing and wiping her forehead.

"I just want to see her!" he growled and pushed Xena away and she fell against the wall and into a chair. He quickly ran to Ana's bed and sat beside her.

Xena snarled and got up, throwing the cloth on the floor. She marched over to the bed and grabbed Ellac's shoulder, lifting him off the bed. "You aren't supposed to be in here!" she yelled and he swat her hand away from him and he grimaced, glaring into her blue eyes. She grabbed his arm forcefully and began pulling him out of the room.

He snatched his arm from her hold and Xena's mouth gaped at his sudden defiance against her. She grabbed him again and he struggled against her. "Take your hands off of me!" he demanded and she kept pulling him out of the room, trying her best not to harm him. Her grip tightened and he growled. "I said let go of me!" he swung his fist trying to get free from her and hit Xena's face, directly at her nose.

Anastasia gasped and covered her mouth. She saw her mother's nose was now bleeding and Ellac stood in silence, unable to move.

Xena wiped her nose and saw blood on her fingers. She frowned deeply at the young prince and saw fear in his eyes as soon as he realized what he had done.

He shook his head, "Xena..." he said barely above a whisper. "It –it was an accident. I'm sorry..." he pleaded.

"Get out," Xena said in a calm voice and Ellac stood frozen. "Get out!"

He looked back at Anastasia apologetically and then scurried out of the room. She sighed and felt more blood dripping down her chin and onto her neck. She covered her nose and left her daughter's room.

Gabrielle began ladling the water out of the bucket into the water basin and saw Xena's hand was covered in blood. "Oh my god!" she dropped the ladle and ran over to her. "What happened?" she immediately grabbed a cloth and held it up to Xena's bleeding nose, applying pressure to the bridge of her nose. Xena sat down and titled her head upwards.

A few minutes later she was able to stop the bleeding and pulled the cloth away from Xena's face. She cringed and saw Xena's nose was rather swollen. Xena sighed and touched her nose gently then winced. "Ellac punched me by accident..." she muttered.

Gabrielle examined her nose careful not to touch it. "It looks broken..." she alleged. "I'll go help Anastasia...why don't you stay here..." she said and then grabbed the water basin and quickly left the room.

Xena frowned and then left the yurt in search for Ellac. She didn't have to go far and saw him sitting outside, leaning up against the yurt. He looked up to her and immediately stood up, fearful of what might she do to him. She held up her hand, "relax," she firmly said and he held his breath.

"I'm really sorry, Xena. It was just an accident. I didn't...I..." he sighed and lowered his head in shame.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone broke my nose," she said lightly and saw his face pale instantly.

"It's broken?!" he buried his face in his hands, wagging his head. "My father is going to kill me. I just broke his commander's nose," he said in a muffled voice.

She sighed and touched his shoulder and he flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you. That is the last thing I want to do no matter how much I want to..."

Ellac inhaled deeply. "I deserve it. You can hit me if you want." He lifted his chin and she smiled.

"I don't hit children, Ellac. Not even children who punch me in the face."

He kicked some dirt up with his boot anxiously. "Well I guess that's good news for me but it still doesn't forgive what I did." He sighed. "I just want to see her, Xena. I would never hurt her –"

"I know that," she interrupted. "Ellac, I love you as if you were my own son and that is probably why I don't want you near Anastasia. You two grew up together and it's just..." she folded her arms and let out a large breathy exhale. "It's just strange for me to watch you two...having a child together," her upper lip quivered just saying those words that came out of her mouth.

He smirked, "aside from my father and Kreka, I always looked up to you like a mother. I don't want to disappoint you, but I already have."

Xena's heart sank and those were the exact words that came from her daughter. She reached forward and grasped his shoulder. "You didn't disappoint me. You just...shocked me," she lamely said and a small smile came to the prince's face. "When Ana come back from Greece the last thing I expected was for her to be pregnant."

He nodded, "I didn't know. She didn't tell me. If I would have known I would have told you first."

She smiled at his diligence and his constant need to speak the truth, just like his mother. "Well if it makes you feel better, she didn't tell me either." He stared at her with a bemused expression. "A physician told me after she fainted off of a horse."

He blinked and folded his arms. He couldn't take his eyes off her swollen nose and felt awful. "I really don't want you to be mad at me..."

"Too late for that," she teased and he smirked.

"So is it a bad time to ask if I could see her?"

Xena smiled tightly, "I would say so," she replied tersely and he sighed then began walking off back to his home. "Ellac," she called out and he turned around. "You can come by tomorrow." He smiled from ear to ear then kept walking.

* * *

Attila stood while his wife kept pacing around the room. His men were still gathering up the belongings on the ground outside the Adame that Kreka furiously threw out the window. She frowned at him and he folded his arms, watching her pace back and forth.

"Am I not good enough for you?" she asked.

"You are perfect, Kreka," he said.

She nodded, "I could give you more sons. I am not barren!" she yelled and he lowered his eyes in silence. "What is it? Am I too old for you? Have you grown bored with me?"

Attila sat in the last remaining chair in the room and shook his head. "Kreka...you are my wife. I love you and you know that."

The queen frowned sadly and furrowed her eyebrows. "Why _her_?" she whispered and Attila frowned confusedly. "Is it because she is younger? Prettier?"

He sighed and stood up. He placed his hands on her shoulders firmly and looked down into her hazel teary eyes. "I love Kriemhild. She is also my wife, but I will always have a special place for you in my heart. After Cera died I thought I would never remarry and find someone to love until I met you." He grazed her cheek and wiped her tears away. "You gave me two beautiful sons. I am not trying to replace you."

Ernak entered his parents' room and Kreka turned away as soon as she saw him enter. She wiped her eyes and Attila smiled at his youngest son. "Why are you two arguing?" he asked.

Attila knelt down in front of his son and fixed his collar on his gold vest. "We're not arguing anymore."

"But you were," the eleven year old said and stared at his mother.

The king sighed and nodded his head. "Yes we were, but we're finished now." He pat his son's shoulder but Ernak seemed less than convinced. "Why are you awake?"

Ernak shrugged, "Dengi and I were playing a game with the Akitiziri boys," he smiled smugly.

Kreka rolled her eyes and Attila smiled at his son then shooed him away, knowing that he definitely wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

Aetius stood in front of the emperor with a dumbfounded face. "You want me to attack Pannonia?" he asked for the third time.

Valentinian groaned letting out an exaggerated sigh. "For the last time, Aetius, yes! Attila has relocated his people back to their original city. I want you to attack the tribe and this time with no help. Looks like we can't depend on anyone else but ourselves."

The commander smiled, "if I must say, your highness, I don't believe it is wise to attack Pannonia. If Xena is in charge of the army she will slaughter us. She would give her right arm to Attila to protect her precious city and its people."

The emperor banged his fist against his throne's armrest. "I don't care! I want the Huns wiped out! I should have listened to my mother..." he muttered. "I should have joined forces with Theodosius when I had the opportunity."

"Theodosius no longer sees Attila as a threat, sir. The Huns were never interested in Constantinople. Xena was the one who wanted the holy city for herself. She still has control of Nicaea by proxy. The city is heavily guarded by Hun soldiers. Theodosius does not wish to rock the boat with the Huns and allows her to have complete control of the holiest city in the world."

Valentinian rubbed his chin and frowned. "He allows Xena to have control?" he laughed mockingly. "That's a good one, Aetius." The commander looked at him and couldn't believe this man's arrogance. "He does not _allow_ Xena to have Nicaea. He fears her." He sighed and stood from his throne. "I, on the other hand, do not fear Xena. If not for her pregnant daughter I'm sure she would have already dethroned Theodosius."

Aetius' jaw dropped. "Her brat is with child?" he asked and the emperor smiled smugly, nodding his head. "She is repeating her mother's history. That child of hers will grow up to be a tyrant and take over the Hun empire I am sure of it."

"Then why don't you get rid of her _too_?" he implied and the blonde commander smiled deviously. "Wipe out the entire line! She is carrying Ellac's child."

"A royal child, of course," Aetius stated. "If I didn't know better, this could have been Xena's plan all along –to create a new race of Huns through her daughter."

Valentinian chuckled, "Xena is cunning and ambitious, but she is not _that_ ambitious."

"Isn't she?" Aetius challenged. "Her daughter is definitely her weakness. She would jump through hellfire just to save her even if she died in the process."

"So it is decided then. You will attack Pannonia?" he asked.

Silence.

"Yes."

* * *

Early in the morning Xena walked into the Adame after Attila called a meeting with her. She approached him just as he was speaking with Ildiko. She gave the redheaded woman a glare just as she was leaving. "You asked for me?" she folded her arms.

Attila's eyes grew as soon as he saw her swollen nose. "What happened to your nose?" he reached forward, tempted to touch it.

She frowned and swat his hand away. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing!" he touched her face and she growled. "It's broken!"

" _Attila_!" she snapped and he retracted his hand. "Forget it. Why did you need to speak to me?"

He kept staring at her nose for a few more seconds and then focused on what the task at hand was. "I...think you should stop training the soldiers." She saw her frown deepen. "We are not going to get attacked. Nobody knows that we have moved back to Pannonia. We are safe here," he smiled and rubbed her arm gently. She raised an eyebrow and took a step away from him.

"You are a fool if you believe that we will not be attacked by someone. Aetius tried to kill me in Aquincicum!" she spat and his smile disappeared.

"That was two months ago Xena. He has not returned and I have heard no word about Romans in the area." He stepped closer and grasped her arms. She blinked, staring into his green-blue eyes. "You should be focused on your daughter right now, not on training my men."

Xena frowned and tensed her entire body. "I am capable of doing both, Attila. I always have been."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, becoming irritated with her. "Xena, you are my best commander. When I recruited you and Borias I knew that you would make my people thrive and my army strong. But now, I don't need your services. You should enjoy your life as a normal person, not as a military commander." He smiled weakly and her eyebrow rose, staring at him intensely.

"I will never be a normal person," she folded her arms. "I will continue training the army." She turned and walked off. Her boots clicking against the wood floor as she retreated back into the fields.

Attila growled. "I command you to stand down!" he yelled and Xena paused in front of the entry way.

She turned around. "What?"

"I order you to stand down Xena, as your _king_ ," he placed his hands on his hips and ousted his chest.

Xena smirked. "Since _when_ do you order me around like a common soldier?" she challenged him. "I train your army to be the best. I lead all the attacks and you have always trusted my judgment. Why stop trusting me now?"

"You don't listen Xena. You never have. Stand down _now_ ," he ordered for the last time.

She grimaced and then unsheathed her sword and dropped it on the floor and then took off her cape and tossed it aside. He raised an eyebrow as she began taking off her breastplate and shoulder pads. She was now stripped down to her black pants, boots and black skin tight long sleeved blouse.

"If you get attacked in the middle of the night do not expect any help from me," she said her last words and then stormed down the stairs of the Adame.

* * *

As she walked back to her home she realized what Gabrielle was talking about all along. Trust. Trust was the most important thing in any relationship whether they be spouses, lovers or friends. Everyone needed to trust one another in order to keep their relationship alive. She suddenly felt betrayed by someone she had known for almost twenty years. Attila was her friend. He even called her his sister at one point. Their relationship had not been perfect, but no relationship ever was. He now didn't trust her and that tore her up inside. He always allowed her to do whatever she pleased but now, he was suddenly against her in every way. She felt a stab in her heart and never felt anything like it before.

Trust is important, she kept reminding herself. Attila didn't trust her anymore.

She returned to the yurt and saw Gabrielle making tea around the fire in the center on the floor. The blonde smiled up at her and poured some tea into a cup. "I made some tea for Anastasia." She said and Xena walked right past her. "Xena?" she stood with the cup of tea in her hand.

Xena made herself busy and looked through the shelves filled with vials of different herbs and spices, liquids and alcohols.

"Is something wrong?" Gabrielle asked, approaching cautiously.

Xena pulled out a small vial of herbs and turned around, immediately pouring it into the tea. "Peppermint," she said and the blonde eyed her bemusedly. "To ease her stomach," she said and Gabrielle nodded her head slowly.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong? You don't seem like yourself..."

Xena smiled softly and touched Gabrielle's cheek gently with her palm. "I'm fine," she lied and disappeared to check on her sick daughter.

Anastasia sat up as soon as her mother entered the bedroom. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a weak voice. "I thought you were training?"

Xena sat on the bed and brushed her daughter's long hair away from her face. "It seems that my training is no longer needed." Gabrielle came in and handed her the cup of tea. She thanked her with a simple nod and brought up the cup to Anastasia's mouth.

She sipped slowly and then coughed and covered her mouth. "God..." she muttered, "that tastes terrible."

"It will make you feel better. Would you rather have the kefir?" Xena teased and her daughter shook her head then began drinking the tea gradually and cringing with every big gulp she took.


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: sorry this has been moving kind of slowly. I'm trying to build up to something in the next couple of chapters. I'm also working on my new project at the same time. I have started school again as well, so everything is slowing me down. Good luck and thank you for reading :)**

Chapter 41 – _Deliver Us_

Xena sat in the sitting area of her large yurt and kept throwing small daggers across the room, aiming at the wall. So far she had hit the same spot over twenty times as she continued doing this routine for the last three hours. Gabrielle exited the bedroom and found in the same spot she was in earlier this morning.

She walked over to her and knelt down, touching her arm gently. "Xena, you've been doing this for hours now..." she observed and Xena picked up another dagger and flung it at the wall. "You haven't left this yurt in three days."

"I don't have a reason to," Xena answered tersely and angrily threw another dagger across the room.

Gabrielle frowned and stood to grab some water from the pitcher on the table. She was beginning to worry what Xena would do next. So far, she hadn't really done anything these last few days. She didn't want to leave the yurt and she would occasionally check on Anastasia to see if she was feeling better. Anastasia's fever broke two days ago but she was still somewhat sick and had a terrible cough. Ellac was too afraid to come anywhere near this yurt and hadn't been around in days.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she suggested.

Xena frowned and threw another dagger once again. "It's raining."

Gabrielle walked over to the entry way and peeked through the curtains and saw it was indeed raining. Of course Xena would know that since she has suddenly become a recluse. Sighing she turned around and Xena had grown bored of this game and decided to sharpen the small daggers instead.

"Xena...I'm worried about you," the poet said and Xena yanked the daggers out of the wall one by one, ignoring her. "I've never seen you like this."

Xena brushed by her and went sit back down on the floor where she had been sitting for the last few hours. Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows and sat down opposite of her. Xena began cleaning the small blades with a damp cloth. "We should leave Pannonia. Live somewhere else."

Gabrielle's jaw dropped, "but...but we just got here! Why would you want to move? Don't you like it here?"

Xena frowned and set aside her first cleaned dagger. "We don't have to live here Gabrielle. We could go live in a different tribe. Maybe try the Onogurs or Scythians."

The blonde shook her head, not believing what she was hearing right now. "But Xena, what about Anastasia? Her baby? What about Ellac and Attila? We can't just leave!"

Xena sighed, "the baby," she muttered, "that is a problem isn't it..." she went back to cleaning and then received a slap on the arm. "Gabrielle!" she snarled.

"What has gotten into you?!" she griped. "What happened three days ago that you can't even tell me about?" she leaned in closer and Xena kept glaring into her eyes. "You stopped training the army, why? What happened Xena? Tell me, please..." she begged.

"I don't want to talk about it," the warrior responded.

Gabrielle groaned and took the dagger out of Xena's hand and forcefully gripped her wrists. "You haven't left this yurt in three days! You have barely eaten anything and you've been avoiding me! You...you aren't like yourself...you're scaring me."

Xena smirked, "don't I _always_ scare you? Or perhaps it is my _actions_ that scare you?" she pulled her wrists away and stood up, no longer wanting to have this conversation anymore.

"Xena!" Gabrielle yanked on her arm and Xena spun around with wide malicious eyes. She gasped and took a generous step backwards. "What is wrong with you?" she shook her head, seeing the fury in her blue eyes. She looked ready to strike at any moment.

The brunette finally let her guard down and let out a huge sigh. "Attila doesn't trust me anymore..." she admitted in a hushed tone.

Gabrielle's face softened and she could really see that Xena was very hurt by this. She and Attila had known each other for several years and for him to not trust her, was probably killing her inside. That would definitely explain why she hadn't left the yurt in days and why she was being so guarded and restless.

"What do you mean he doesn't trust you?" she asked and sat down on the floor. Xena then joined her, brushing her hair away from her face.

"He told me he didn't need my services anymore. I was just trying to tell him that we always need to be on alert for an attack but he didn't listen to me!" she growled. "His mind is clouded by Ildiko. He's not thinking straight."

Oh no. Ildiko. Gabrielle didn't tell Xena anything about what she saw in the alcove last week and it had been bothering her, especially whenever she saw Ildiko go in and out of the Adame either alongside Attila or by herself. She knew that if she told Xena that would only anger her more, but it was bound to come out sooner or later, right?

The poet pursed her lips and then said, "Attila trusts you. You two have been very good friends for a long time..." Xena was fuming obviously and she didn't want to hear any more of what she had to say. "Xena...there is something I need to tell you."

The warrior rolled her eyes, "what else could there be?" she grumbled, folding her arms and rested her backside against a wall of pillows along the wall.

"I um...kind of saw something," Gabrielle started and Xena stared at her, blinking slowly. "I saw Attila," she said and Xena raised her eyebrow. "Attila and Ildiko. Together. Alone." She pressed the urgency in her voice. "And they kissed."

Xena's eyes widened. "I knew it!" she yelled and Gabrielle jumped back a bit startled. "I knew Attila was going to fall for her."

Gabrielle nodded, "yeah well...do you know about Kriemhild too?"

Xena shook her head. "I was training the army Gabrielle. I am not as involved in Attila's private life as much as you think. The only reason I am more involved now is because of Ellac and Ana."

Laughing nervously she said, "well, do you remember when Kreka was yelling and throwing stuff out the window?" Xena nodded. "It turns out that Kriemhild is pregnant."

Xena smirked, "of course she is. I was expecting that to happen a long time ago. Kreka knew that was going to happen, she's just in denial." She then saw the relief on Gabrielle's face and frowned. "You knew this entire time and didn't tell anyone?"

Gabrielle nodded, "I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell you. I thought you would be angry but I guess...you knew everything was going to happen...like always."

She smiled and grabbed Gabrielle's hand. "I should be an oracle," she winked and the poet laughed lightly.

Anastasia emerged from her room and both women turned their heads, staring up at her. Xena immediately stood up and came to her, checking her forehead. The teenager frowned, gently swatting her mother's hand away from her face. "Mom...please," she said in a soft voice. "I don't want to stay in my room anymore. I've been in there for days."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and thought instantly of someone that had done something similar though for different reasons. Xena smiled and ran her fingers through Ana's long hair. "You can stay in here with us if you want."

Ana nodded and sat down next to Gabrielle then wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. Xena poured some tea in three glasses and grabbed a box that was sitting on the table then sat down with them. She put the tray of tea on the floor and pushed the box close to her daughter.

Frowning, Anastasia eyed her mother. "What's in the box?"

Xena smirked and sipped on the hot tea. "Open it," she urged her daughter. Finally Ana took the lid off the mystery box and peered inside. Gabrielle leaned sideways trying to see what was in the box. She raised her eyebrows and pulled out some items that she knew recognized.

"My baby clothes," Ana smiled and pulled out some gold bracelets and small black hat. "I didn't know you kept all of this."

Xena smiled widely and spoke softly, "of course I did. I want you to have it."

Anastasia grinned from ear to ear then leapt forward and gave her mother a generous hug. "Thank you," she whispered and kissed her cheek. Xena blinked and pat her daughter's back gently before she pulled away. She sighed and looked at all the clothing and jewelry in the box. "I don't know what to do with all the gifts that everyone gave me. It's all so...overwhelming."

Gabrielle teased, "well maybe you should _use_ the gifts." The young Hun girl gave her a mocking look and chuckled softly.

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder interrupted their light conversation. Anastasia jumped and Xena smirked and kept sipping on the hot tea. "Why hasn't Ellac come to see me?" she asked.

Xena set her glass down in her lap and sighed. "He's probably afraid I'm going to hit him," she rolled her eyes.

"Well that hasn't stopped him before," Ana snidely replied and her mother shot her a glare. Meanwhile, Gabrielle suddenly found the hot tea more interesting and lowered her eyes, trying not to show her smile. "I don't want to sound rude, but...why are you here? Shouldn't you be out in the field training with the army?"

Xena sighed again. "Attila thought it would be best if I stay here with you."

Ana frowned, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here. Not that I don't like having you around or anything..." she grinned. "In fact, I don't think I've ever spent so much time with you before until now."

Xena smiled sadly and pat her daughter's knee. "Then I will stay here..."

Gabrielle lifted her eyes and saw sadness in Xena's eyes. She was being ousted by her leader and her friend. She knew that Xena felt somewhat betrayed by Attila since he basically told her that he didn't want her anymore, at least for the time being. Those words obviously hurt Xena a lot and Gabrielle saw it immediately. Anyone with a sensible mind could see that Xena was unhappy.

Her will to fight and defend was in her blood. Gabrielle tried so hard to believe that Xena could change and hoped one day that she would leave the sword and live a life of peace. But now, she saw more than sadness in Xena than she had ever seen before. Even when she found out her brother died, she was distraught of course, as any human with a heart would be, the first thing she wanted to do was avenge her brother's death. She wanted justice and the only way she could do that was with a sword.

Now, she was able to see Xena's true colors. She was lost without her sword to fight for justice and freedom. Gabrielle never thought that Xena's way was the way of peace and justice. The woman had been called so many names over the years –barbarian, savage, Hun witch and some other names that brought a sour taste in Gabrielle's mouth just thinking about it. Gabrielle heard it all.

Xena thought that fighting against her enemies was her path to peace and justice. Gabrielle always thought differently. She thought that you couldn't get peace through bloodshed, war and weapons, but through discussion, debate and civilized conflict free wars. She couldn't have been more wrong about that.

Gabrielle now understood that her definition of peace was different than Xena's and that was okay, because they were two different people with two different world views. Xena was a commander of one of the largest empires in the world, bigger than the Roman Empire. Gabrielle was just a poet...or now, she didn't really know what she was anymore. She didn't live in Greece anymore and she probably wouldn't again for a long time or never.

She soon realized that Xena could not change and maybe that was for the better. She always had been like this and grew accustomed to the Pannonian way of life. Living in the Steppes of Pannonia was Xena's life and a simple poet wasn't going to change that. Though, over the last couple of years she had seen so many different sides of Xena that she almost didn't know which side was Xena's true self.

But now, she witnessed a side of Xena that she hardly ever showed –being a mother. Gabrielle knew that Xena was absent most of Anastasia's life and that was due to the campaigns that she ran with Attila. Both were absent in their children's lives and that was most likely the cause of their children's sometimes bad attitudes and lack of discipline.

Anastasia drank some of the tea and was pleased that this tea didn't taste terrible like the one that she kept drinking for the last few days. "Mother..." she began and Xena's eyes widened, listening attentively. "You're going to be there for me right? When the baby comes?"

Xena smiled, "of course I will. Why wouldn't I be?"

The teenager shrugged her shoulder. "I just don't want you to leave again on another raid or something," she rolled her eyes.

Her mother lowered her head and couldn't help but remember all the times she left her daughter at home while she was away for days, weeks and even months. One time she was gone for almost an entire year. She leaned forward and grabbed Anastasia's hand. "I will be here. I promise." She winked and her daughter smiled widely, happy to hear that.

* * *

Attila had spent the entire night with Ildiko. His other wives here secluded in a large quarter in the back of the Adame with the Ellac, Ernak and Dengi. He thought it would be better for all the women and children to have a private quarter to themselves, though he feared that Kreka would kill Kriemhild being in the same area as her. So far, there had been no news of anyone dying or yelling, so he thought it was safe. He suspected that Kreka distanced herself from Kriemhild and kept her focus on Ernak and Dengi for the time being.

Ildiko rose out of bed and peered over Attila's shoulder. She smiled and grabbed the empty glass of wine and slyly slipped out of the bed. She knew that he wasn't going to wake up given how much wine he drank. She looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed out her auburn locks with her fingernails then wrapped her bare body with a blue kaftan.

She walked out of the bedroom and heard some men below on the first floor. Attila's closest men of course. She smirked and was glad that Xena was nowhere near the Adame. Her home was close, but not that close. Whistling casually she tread down the hallway, running her fingers along the balcony railing.

As she made her way down the hallway she made it her mission to peek through every room she passed. She needed to give another report to Honoria and Theodosius, but for now, she was living happily in Pannonia. She now understood why the emperor wanted to invade this place. It was gorgeous here –mountains, tall trees, streams and a large river behind the forests surrounding the camp. Not to mention everything was so green here, although it did rain a lot. It was nothing like Constantinople. That city was so cramped and small and there were hardly any green grasslands in the city because it was so populated.

She believed that she would like living here forever, but she knew that was not possible. She had a mission to uphold and she was here to carry it out no matter what happened.

As she opened a door to look inside she heard a familiar voice down below. Cautiously she leaned over the balcony and saw Kreka talking to two men and handed them a small chest of something. Frowning, Ildiko tried to listen to what she was saying, but she couldn't hear very well. The two men then left the Adame into the rain with the chest in hand.

She decided to go downstairs and saw the queen eye her immediately. She gave her a big smile. "Your highness..." she said.

Kreka folded her arms, scanning her attire, or lack of. "I see you have been keeping yourself _busy_..." she gave her a mocking smirk.

"We must always keep busy," Ildiko winked and Kreka said nothing and kept glaring at the woman. "You know, we could be friends. It looks like you don't have a lot of those around here..."

"I don't need friends. I have my children and that is all that I need." Kreka said then turned to leave.

"Oh but your king is expecting another child, is he not?" Ildiko said with an impish grin. The queen halted in her step and looked over her shoulder, grimacing. "It would befit you to befriend the young queen. She will need your guidance on raising her child..."

Kreka smiled tightly. "Is that right? Because you know so much about me and what I should and should not do."

The redhead shrugged her shoulders with not a care in the world. "You are more experienced than her. I'm sure she would... _appreciate_ the help. It is easier to make friends than enemies, your majesty..." she smiled and brushed by her shoulder, scraping her gently.

Kreka groaned and stormed off back to her quarters on the opposite end of the large fortress.

* * *

Upstairs in Attila's bedroom a dark skinned male leapt through the window. He slipped his short knife in between his teeth and crawled on the floor, creeping up by the bed. He peered around the large bed post and through the sheer curtains. The king indeed was in a deep slumber. Perfect, he thought.

The assassin crept closer and drew the curtains away, standing over the Hun king, he reached out and clutched Attila's throat, tightening his grip.

Attila's eyes shot open and he choked. Frowning he looked up at this strange man in his bedroom. The assassin raised his hand with the short knife and grunted, thrusting his arm downward. Attila panicked and grabbed the ma's wrist as he was still being choked.

He kneed the assassin in the back and he dropped to the floor. The knife slid across the rug and Attila grabbed his sword that hung from the wall and cried out before plunging the blade into the man's spine.

He ran down the hall and leaned over the balcony. "There is an assassin in my room!" he shouted and his men down below were shocked to hear that. "Bring Xena to me immediately!" he demanded and stormed down the corridor.

* * *

Gabrielle sat close to Anastasia telling her stories of her life in Athens. The two at least had something to talk about and Xena couldn't relate to them at all. She had no intention to go to Athens, but she was content with listening to Gabrielle and her daughter talk freely among themselves.

"Did you go see Athena's temple?" Gabrielle asked.

Ana shook her head, "I didn't really have time. I was always in school and also I was..." she trailed off and definitely didn't want to say that she was with Ellac, because that'd definitely kill the mood and anger her mother. "Training a lot," she smiled.

"Maybe one day we can go together," the poet suggested and Anastasia nodded, looking to her mother.

"Will you come to Athens with us one day, mother?" she asked.

Xena drank the rest of her tea and shook her head. "I'll pass. Greece isn't really my thing."

Ana rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Nothing is your _thing_ , mother. Besides didn't you used to live there?"

"No!" Xena replied firmly. "I lived in Thrace, not Greece. The people in Greece don't really like me very much anyway. I'm sure you two will have a nice time together without me."

Gabrielle scoffed. "We're not going to Greece without you Xena. They probably won't even remember you!" Xena eyed her with a certain look. "Okay, maybe you can wear a veil or something..." she jested.

"Commander!" a soldier called outside of the yurt.

Xena groaned then walked over to the entryway, pulling the curtain aside. The two soldiers were drenched. "What is it?" she asked.

"Attila requested to see you!"

Xena laughed, "that is hilarious!" her laughter abruptly stopped. "No." she pulled the curtains back and walked back over to Gabrielle and Anastasia, who both had shocked and strange expressions on their faces.

"But commander, an attempt on the king's life was made!"

Anastasia gasped. "Oh my god," she whispered. "Mother, you have to go."

Xena spun around, clenching her fists. "Why should I? He dismissed me! Now suddenly he needs me because someone _tried_ to kill him?" she scoffed. "He can take care of himself."

Ana frowned, "dismissed you? What are you –"

Gabrielle gently touched Anastasia's arm. "Xena, you need to forget what he said before. I don't think he meant it. He obviously still needs you otherwise he wouldn't be asking for you." She saw Xena's tense body relax for a moment and her eyes soften. "He still needs you Xena."

Xena groaned and gave a dramatic eye roll. She then disappeared into her room. Anastasia sat dumbfounded and eyed Gabrielle. "What did she mean by Attila dismissing her?"

Gabrielle nervously smiled, "it's a long story. I'm sure you'll hear it about it sooner or later."

A few minutes later Xena came out of her room dressed in her pants, knee high boots and black coat, synched at her waist. She carefully placed her burgundy headdress on top of her hair. Unsheathing her sword she pointed it directly at Gabrielle. "You stay here with her."

As soon as Xena left the yurt Anastasia frowned. "You should go with her Gabrielle."

The poet laughed out loud. "I don't think so. I'll stay here with you. I don't think I'm feeling daring to disobey Xena right now," she said half jokingly. "So where were we? Oh yes, the Temple of Athena..."

* * *

Xena marched into the Adame, soaking wet and she saw Attila was alive and well, wearing nothing but his pants and holding his sword. "Oh, you're alive! How nice..." she growled. "Why have you called me here? I thought you didn't want my services anymore?"

Attila sighed and now could see that Xena was more than hurt by his words he said to her a few days ago. "Xena, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. You were right."

She smiled then punched him in the arm. "Don't ever doubt me again or I won't be here to save you... _again_."

He nodded. "Understood."

She sighed and sheathed her sword. "What happened?"

"An assassin came into my room while I was sleeping. Il –" he almost mentioned Ildiko but he decided against it. "I had someone with me...and when I was being attacked, she was gone."

Xena frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "Certainly wasn't Kreka was it?" she smiled smugly. "Or your pregnant wife..." she saw his eyes widen. "Oh then it must be Ildiko, am I right?" she chuckled under her breath. "So strange that she suddenly disappears when you get attacked. Fascinating how that works, doesn't it?" her eyes widened as did her eerie smile.

He glared down at her. "It was not Ildiko, Xena. The assassin was a man."

"And where is the redhead now?" Xena looked above at the second floor and saw nobody except a few open doors. Very interesting, she thought.

Attila groaned. "How should I know? Xena, she didn't do this!"

Xena smiled and brushed passed him. "Everyone is a suspect here Attila and I don't like your little toy that you are smitten with." She said and looked down the long corridor that lead to the women's quarters. She turned over her shoulder and said softly, "she is not Cera, Attila. She may look like her, but she's not _her_."

Moments later Xena and a group of men stormed through the women's quarters and she opened the large doors that lead into the queen's room. "Search the room," she announced and all the men hurried inside.

Kreka gasped coming out of her changing room wearing a sheer white slip with her long dark hair uncovered. "Xena! What is the meaning of this?!" she grabbed a cloak and quickly covered herself. She pulled her hair back and saw Attila's men searching the room, knocking over chairs and tables. "Stop that!" she yelled and the men gave her an apologetic look then continued searching.

Xena looked through all the closets in the room and her lip quivered. "How many closets do you need?" she grumbled and then went through an adjoining door that lead into another room that housed the second queen.

Kriemhild was sitting in her bed when Xena came in and she fearfully backed up against the headboard. "Relax," Xena smiled then began searching through her belongings and other doors in the room.

As soon as she finished searching the queen's room she returned to the main room where all the other men were gathered waiting for her. "Nothing here," she said and the men ran out to search the princes' rooms next door. Xena quickly followed them until Kreka grabbed her arm.

"What is going on?" the queen asked.

"Someone tried to kill Attila." Xena answered and saw the queen's hazel eyes widen in fear. "It's best that you stay here."

* * *

In the foyer of the Adame the dead assassin was brought down from Attila's bedroom. Xena frowned at the dark skinned man and kicked his body, rolling him over onto his back. She knelt down and snatched the necklace off the man's neck. Examining it closely and smirked.

"Roman, of course." She said.

Attila frowned and snatched the necklace from her hand. "The Romans sent an assassin to murder me?" he couldn't believe it.

Xena laughed. " **Well**!" she clapped her hands together. "I think you owe me an apology, your _majesty_..." she mocked.

Ildiko finally appeared and gasped once she saw a dead man lying in the middle of the floor. Xena and Attila turned to her. Xena smiled and grabbed the woman's arm, bringing her forward. "Where have you been?" she asked.

The redhead frowned, "unhand me!"

Xena's grip tightened and she pulled out her sword. "Not until you tell us where you have been. It's no coincidence that you disappear during an assassination, now is it?" she stepped closer, inches from her face.

Ildiko chuckled lightly with a smug grin. "You don't think I had anything to do with _this_..."

"I didn't _say_ that.." Xena hissed. "Got _something_ on your mind?" she whispered.

Attila stepped in and pulled Ildiko away from Xena. "It's obvious that she doesn't know anything, Xena."

The commander smirked seeing Attila cling to her like a puppy who lost his mother. "Wow. You must really love her," she said and the king's face paled. "Can't say that I'm surprised." She tapped her fingers against her hips then glanced down at the dead Roman assassin. "I want all of Pannonia searched for any more possible intruders. Every corner of this place will be surveyed at all times and if I find _anyone_ not doing their job..." she paused and smiled at all the soldiers. "You know what will happen."

* * *

A week later Attila had his men circling and guarding Pannonia, per Xena's request of course. Xena made it a point to herself to scope every inch of land, making sure that the troops did not let up on their duties. She had three men to each shift and they swapped out three times a day, allowing them to have breaks, not her idea but Attila's.

Xena came back in the late afternoon, trotting into the center square of the camp and saw Gabrielle teaching Ellac how to fight, or rather, he was teaching her. She smirked and hopped off her horse, handing it off to a young boy to feed her steed and replace his shoes.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, folding her arms.

Ellac smiled and let go of Gabrielle's arms, halting in their sparring session. "Gabrielle was teaching me some really amazing moves to knock down the enemy."

Gabrielle blushed and Xena nodded slowly. "I wonder where she learned those..."

The prince shook hands with Gabrielle and then wiped down his face with a dry cloth. "I see my father has been keeping you busy."

The commander sighed, "yes well, I just –"

"Commander!" a young soldier came running towards frantically and she frowned, turning towards the man, or should she say man. He was not much older than Ellac. He nearly tripped over himself and he halted, breathing heavily. "Commander..." he coughed, trying to calm his labored breathing.

" _Breathe_ ," Xena said and the boy nodded.

He pointed at the hill, "we have visitors. They...they are not Romans. They appeared to be Huns so Forinus and Amman let them through the gates."

Xena frowned, narrowing her eyes trying to see who was at the top of the hill. All she could see was a horde of men on their horses, no faces could be made out. Gabrielle joined alongside her, grabbing her arm.

"Who are they?" the poet asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. Go tell Attila that we have some unexpected guests..." she instructed and both Gabrielle and Ellac ran off. She groaned and yelled, "not you Ellac!"

Both he and Gabrielle stopped running and looked at each other bemusedly. Xena rolled her eyes. "Ellac you stay with...Anastasia," she managed to say. "Gabrielle, you go tell Attila."

Gabrielle nodded hesitantly, not quite sure why Xena would dare ask Ellac to stay with her daughter. Perhaps, she is being more lenient or maybe...she had a plan. That's what it was, she thought, Xena has a plan.

Ellac's thick eyebrow rose and saw Xena mounting her horse. He approached her, holding onto her reins. "Why did you send Gabrielle to my father?"

Xena yanked on the reins, already annoyed that she had something else to deal with. "Because you are stronger than Gabrielle. If Anastasia needs to leave I know that I can count on you to get her out of here as quickly as possible." She grunted and rode off to the gates with a horde of men behind her.

The prince stood dumbfounded and now he was concerned. Obviously, there was something more going on, or there really wasn't and Xena was just paranoid. Either way, he definitely wasn't going to miss an opportunity to be with Anastasia and he didn't want to disappoint Xena either. He quickly ran into the yurt.

* * *

Gabrielle ran inside the Adame breathless and saw Kreka speaking with Kriemhild. The two queens saw her stumbling in. Kreka went to her and grabbed her arm, leading her further inside the foyer. "Gabrielle, what is the matter?" she asked concernedly.

The blonde coughed and thumbed behind her. "Xena...she, she's going to meet some horde of men at the gate. She wanted me to...alert Attila."

"Romans?" Kriemhild asked and was now worried that this Roman attack was going to come here, especially since a Roman assassin was sent here to kill the Hun king.

Gabrielle shook her head. "They...they didn't look like Romans. They looked like...you," she lifted her eyes and saw distain on Kreka's face.

Kreka growled, "Huns do not come out of their way to see Attila." She turned on her heel and stormed off to find her husband, whom was probably with that redheaded whore of a woman, Ildiko.

She burst into the king's quarters unannounced and found Attila lying with Ildiko. Her eyes narrowed and Ildiko slipped off of Attila and wrapped her bare body with the silk sheet. Attila frowned at his wife and stood from the bed, wrapping a loose sarong around his slender waist.

"Sorry to interrupt your little party," Kreka mused.

"What do you want, Kreka?" Attila folded his arms while Ildiko sunk down into the bed, avoiding eye contact with the irate brunette.

The queen smirked at her husband as he didn't even try to hide what he was doing. She had forgiven him for marrying another woman, a woman much younger than her, and she even got over the fact that his second wife was pregnant. But, now he had another woman, a woman that he barely knew for that matter.

"Well," she chuckled, "you have some guests at the gates. Supposedly they are Huns, but I have my doubts. Xena is on her way to meet them. Just...thought I should let you know, unless you're too _busy_ ," she eyed Ildiko and the redhead turned her face away.

"I will meet with Xena shortly," he replied tersely and Kreka walked out of the room with a smug smile on her lips.

* * *

Xena approached the gates of Pannonia and looked at all the men curiously. They definitely dressed like Huns. Animal pelts, fur wrapped around their heads, long jet black hair and decorative cloaks with many patterns of diamonds woven in gold and burgundy threads. Her eyes scanned the entire horde, these people were not visitors, this was an entire army, or at least more than half of it.

Who are these people? She wondered. Their eyes, they were different. More narrow and almond shaped, similar to Kreka's, though her eyes were not black as kohl, they were hazel. They were not from Ashina at all.

"Who are you?" she finally addressed them.

A man centered on his horse smiled down at Xena. "My name is Arpad," he bowed his head and all his men around him did the same. "We are Magyars."

She began to laugh. "I don't know who you people are."

Arpad frowned and spoke eloquently. "We are from the Eastern Steppes in the Caucasus Mountains." Her laughter died down and she began examining her long nails, ignoring the man and his horde of Magyars. "I have come to make a proposition to the king, the one who calls himself 'The Scourge of God'."

Xena scoffed, "Attila is not up for any propositions, I can assure you that."

"We'll see about that," Arpad said with a low growl in his throat.

She unsheathed her sword and pointed it directly at his throat just inches away from slicing into his flesh. "I don't like your tone."

Arpad smirked, "and I don't like you. Who are you anyway? The king's concubine?"

"Careful," she warned, "you are in _my_ territory now," she smiled wickedly and Arpad tilted his chin and spoke to his advisor sitting next to him. Xena squinted her eyes trying to listen but he certainly wasn't speaking a language she could comprehend. It wasn't the dialect of Kreka's people from Ashina. These people were foreign to her, though they looked almost the same as all the Hunnic peoples.

"So," Arpad turned back to Xena. "When will I meet with the king?" he raised his eyebrow and Xena was not backing down, though she lowered her blade from his throat, thankfully.


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: and finally I have gotten to what I wanted to happen...ah, sweet relief, for now. Enjoy, all! :)**

Chapter 42

Attila rode with his elite guard with Gabrielle riding beside him, to the gates on the outskirts of Pannonia. As he halted his horse he frowned staring at all of the men. They definitely looked like Huns, but by the look of Xena's eyes and not to mention her sword pointing at the horde, they were a threat.

"Xena," he trotted over to her and she refused to look at him and keep her gaze on these men. "Who are these people?"

She smirked, "they call themselves Magyars. They're from the Caucasus Steppes." She said and the Hun king took another look at the Magyars, analyzing them like they were about to be hunted.

Arpad spoke for his people. "You must be Attila," he bowed his head and all the other men did the same. "It is an honor to finally meet you. My people believed you were a folktale for a long time."

Attila smiled softly and Xena rolled her eyes at this foreign man. "Forgive me but...I have never heard of you people before," he said a bit embarrassed. He knew that this entire region was under his control. He made sure to know every single tribe that was within his empire, but it seems he had missed one small area. His empire had reached the Steppes, but he never went there personally and neither did Xena. Either these Magyars were liars or they were hidden in the mountains for decades without anyone knowing.

"I understand. We are not known for socializing with others..." Arpad said eloquently and Xena pointed her sword closer to his throat. Laughing nervously. "Is this your woman yours?"

Attila grabbed Xena's arm and forced her to lower her weapon. "Xena is Commander in Chief of my army." Arpad nodded his head and smiled at Xena, giving her a sly wink and her lip quivered. "What brings you to Pannonia?"

Arpad turned his attention back to the king. "I have come to make a proposition. You would benefit greatly from it, your highness."

"What kind of proposition?" Attila was now more curious. The last time someone made a proposition it nearly cost him his entire nation and not to mention, Xena's wrath that struck down Pannonia.

"I want a share of your empire."

* * *

In a secluded room Xena threw her hands in the air out of frustration. "Attila! You cannot give these people anything! They will take everything and ruin your empire!"

He folded his arms and watched her eyes grow with fury by the second. "Xena, I haven't even spoken to them yet."

Xena creased her eyebrows, staring dauntingly at her friend. "You're actually thinking of negotiating with them?" her mouth gaped.

Attila sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I didn't say that. I want to at least hear what they have to say. I am a fair man, you know that. After all, I reinstated you as commander didn't I?" he teased. She pushed him away and he groaned softly.

"If you refuse to give them what they want, they will war with us. If you agree, they will take over and we will be left with nothing. Nobody wins here!" she yelled and began pacing around. "I say we should threaten them. We should kill them."

The king blinked, now witnessing Xena's rage and wrath that he had not seen in quite a long time. "No! we are not going to kill anybody!"

She drew her sword and pointed it inches from his face and his body tensed. "You have grown weak Attila. You were once called the Scourge of God and the most feared man in the nation. Now I see that you have grown soft," she smiled and scraped the blade against his chest peeking out from his gold cloak. "You are nothing more than a glorified king with many wives."

He swatted her sword out of his face and grabbed her wrist firmly. Staring intensely into her eyes he breathed heavily and his nostrils flared slightly, letting his fury engulf him. "I will strip you of your rank Xena and I will exile you if you ever point a sword at me again."

She smiled and clenched her fist. "You won't do that," she whispered, taking a step closer, barely an inch from his lips. "You need me, you always have and you always _will_ ," she hissed and forcefully snatched her arm from his grasp.

* * *

Exiting the room she quickly brushed by the Magyars waiting outside. "Let's go Gabrielle," she said and the poet's head darted from the room to Xena and then quickly ran after her.

The two now came outside of the Adame and Gabrielle had a hard time keeping up with her. "Xena! Slow down!" she begged and pulled on her arm. "What happened back there?"

"Attila is slowly starting to remind me of his brother. He is letting his kingship cloud his decision making," she growled and stormed inside her yurt. She took off her cape and threw it on the ground then began unbuckling her breastplate.

Gabrielle frowned and allowed herself to catch her breath after sprinting half the way from the Adame. "What do you mean by that?"

Xena sighed and stared at the empty fire pit in the middle of the yurt. "Attila's brother took the crown after he killed their uncle. When we arrived back to Pannonia from Rome, Attila's brother had already grown greedy of his role as king. He had been wanting the crown for years, but his uncle saw he was unfit to be king. Attila knew that his brother would make a horrible king and challenged him to a death match to win the crown. Attila won, not because he beat his brother to win the crown for glory but because he knew he'd make a better king than his brother ever would. Now I fear that Attila is falling into the same trap as his brother."

Gabrielle sat down on the floor, bringing her knees close to her chest. These Magyars obviously wanted Attila's empire and they had come out of nowhere and at the worst time. Attila was almost assassinated by a Roman and now these odd people show up out of nowhere. It was really strange. She wondered if these two incidents were related but most likely that couldn't be true.

"Hasn't Attila conquered foreign land before? What makes this so different?"

The warrior rubbed her temples, soothing her throbbing headache. "He conquers Gabrielle. He doesn't negotiate. He takes what he wants and the fact that he is even willing to talk to these people is ridiculous! Idiotic!" she shouted and the birds outside panicked, flying away from the yurt from her ferocity.

"Maybe...it is a good sign that Attila is willing to talk to others? He is a good man, Xena, you know that. You have known him longer than anyone in this tribe. You trust him and he trusts you. I think you should wait and see what these Magyars have to say to him."

Xena scoffed and sat down opposite the blonde poet. "When Attila was a boy his father used to tell him that he would become a great leader. He said that Attila would become a fearless warrior that would rival the world." She sat in silence and ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling her bangs. "I was not born here and I was not raised here, but this is my home and has been for a long time. I don't want to see it be conquered by foreigners and my people suffer because of his poor choices."

Gabrielle saw that Xena felt conflicted. She obviously cared for Attila and the Pannonian people. These were her people. She knew them and watched the children grow up here. She could understand why Xena would be upset at something like this. Romans threatened many times to control Athens and they did somewhat, but Greece remained a sovereign nation. They were not governed by the Roman Empire entirely. They had some freedom, but the Huns were different.

At one point Gabrielle used to think of the Huns as savages, but after living with them for two years, she realized that they weren't savages at all. They were fighting for land and wanted to expand their nation just like the Romans. Perhaps the Romans called the Huns savages because they didn't dress in fine silks, but in animal hides and their women had more power than the Greek and Roman women did. They had status here, something they wouldn't have in either Rome or Greece.

"I think you need to trust Attila, Xena." She reached forward, grabbing the commander's hand. "If he is your friend, you need to have some trust in him to make the right decision."

Xena squeezed the blonde's hand. "Let's hope that he does," she smiled weakly.

Ellac emerged from Anastasia's room and Xena's eyes widened seeing him come out of her daughter's room. "What are you doing here?!" she snarled and stood up, towering over the prince.

He stammered, "you...you told me to come here..." he looked into her wild eyes and Xena's tense face relaxed.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment, composing herself. "I'm sorry, I forgot..." she gave a small wave of her hand and stepped away from the frightened prince.

"Um...she wants to see you," he shyly said and Xena rolled her eyes then left the room to go see her daughter. With her gone, Ellac finally let out a sigh of relief. "So...what is going on out there?"

Gabrielle shook her head, not quite sure how to begin. "Those people weren't Huns. They're Magyars apparently."

The Hun prince's eyebrow rose suspiciously. "The who?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Ellac," she chuckled. "Their leader is talking with your father right now."

He sat down next to her and rubbed his chin. "Why isn't Xena there? She always sits in on those types of things."

Gabrielle pursed her lips and nervously twiddled her thumbs in her lap. "I don't think Xena is happy with your father at the moment," she put it lightly.

"Ellac," Xena announced, startling the prince as she came out of her daughter's room.

He immediately stood from the floor and put his arms behind his back. "Yes ma'am."

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me that or I will think twice about not punching you in the face."

"Yes ma..." he smiled nervously stopping himself. "Yes Xena."

"I want you to tell Kreka to come here and bring Helena with her," Xena said and Ellac nodded then quickly ran out of the yurt to do as Xena instructed.

Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows and stood, brushing her skirt's wrinkles out. "Who is Helena?" she asked curiously.

"Kreka's midwife," Xena said and she saw her eyes widen. "Just for precaution, Gabrielle."

* * *

Ellac came to the women's quarters and knocked on his stepmother's door. When he didn't get an answer he rapped on the door once more. "Kreka?" he called out, hoping she'd answer.

Dengi opened his bedroom door beside his mother's room. "She's not there," he said and startled his elder brother.

Ellac placed his hands on his hips and groaned. "Well, where is she?"

The younger prince shrugged his shoulders. "She went off somewhere with Kriemhild awhile ago."

Ellac punched the wall and Dengi frowned. "Where is Helena?" he asked.

"How should I know?" Dengi snorted. "What's your problem?"

He grabbed Dengi's shoulders and shook him. "I need to find Kreka and Helena! Xena asked me to find them and if I don't, she's going to get really mad at me!"

Dengi laughed and pushed his brother away lightly. "Calm down, brother. You still think Xena is going to kill you? You thought she was going to kill you when you got Anastasia pregnant, but you're still here!" he joked and Ellac pushed him into the wall. "Hey!" he grunted, rubbing the back of his head.

He then charged at his older brother and rammed him into the opposite wall in the hallway. Ellac groaned and threw his brother on the ground. By now, Dengi was the same height as Ellac, though a couple of years younger, he was almost as strong as him.

Ellac stomped on his little brother's chest preventing him from moving. Dengi grabbed Ellac's leg and tripped him, causing him to fall flat on his face. Quickly Dengi rolled over and straddled his legs around Ellac's waist, sitting on his back.

Kreka and Kriemhild walked down the hallway together and the two queens frowned seeing Dengi sitting on top of Ellac, both yelling at one another. "Dengizich!" Kreka yelled and ran over to her son.

She grabbed his arms and pulled him off of Ellac. "What the hell are you doing?!" she chided and Dengi wiggled out of his mother's arms and breathed heavily, glaring at his older brother.

"He pushed me into a wall for no reason!" Dengi pointed at Ellac.

The elder prince smirked and got off the floor, wiping blood off his lips. "Whatever," he turned to his stepmother and saw she was not happy at all. "I was looking for you," he steadied his breathing. "Xena wants you to go see her and to bring Helena with you."

The queen's hardened face softened and she let go of her son. "I will be there, just give me a few minutes." She quickly left to her room to grab a few things and to find Helena in the campgrounds.

Dengi glared at his elder brother and Ellac ran his fingers through his long hair. "What?" Ellac asked with a smug smirk.

Ernak walked down the hall and smiled at everyone. He looked up at his stepmother. "Kriemhild," he greeted her and the young queen smiled sweetly down at the prince. " _Boys_ ," he teased his brothers.

"Shut up, Ernak," Dengi stormed off and hit his little brother on the shoulder as he passed by.

"What's his problem?" Ernak rubbed his shoulder and Ellac sighed.

"Nothing, Ernak. Just stay away from him. He's a real hot head," Ellac eyed his younger brother marching down the long hallway and finally round a corner.

Kreka came out of her room carrying a bag with her and Ernak frowned at his mother. "Where are you going?" Ernak asked.

She smiled at her son and grazed his cheek. "I have to go see Anastasia. I want you to stay here with Kriemhild and Ellac."

Ellac blinked and he began following his stepmother. "What? I want to come too!" he begged and the queen rolled her eyes. "Why can't I come? Xena asked me to get you!"

Kreka halted and Ellac nearly ran into her. "Ellac, men aren't allowed in the same room as a midwife, you know the rules. They don't change just for you." She turned and walked off without him. The prince huffed and continued chasing after her.

"But Kreka, I want to know what is happening! Please..." he begged and she smiled at him, delighted seeing his eagerness. It was rather refreshing to see something like that around here after everything that has been happening.

"Ellac, I know you care about Anastasia, but you cannot come," she pat his cheek softly. She saw the sadness on his face and sighed heavily. "I will talk to Xena about seeing Anastasia, alright?" as soon as she mentioned that his face broke out into a large smile.

* * *

Ildiko was inside Attila's bedroom writing a letter to Honoria. She heard that the Magyars were visiting Pannonia by her eavesdropping in the king's throne chambers. She thought that the Romans would be happy to know about these mountain people.

Attila walked into his room and she quickly hid the letter underneath a few other documents. She smiled and crossed one leg over the other, enticing the king. "How was the meeting with the Magyars?" she asked, twirling a few strands of hair around her finger.

He smiled and bent down, kissing her lips gently. "I can't talk about that with you," he whispered and she touched his beard, trying to distract him. "You're not my wife."

Idliko pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then why don't I become...your wife?" she whispered sensually and Attila wagged his head and she kept pulling his face closer to hers. She pecked his lips and toyed with his long wavy locks. "I could give you a daughter that you always wanted..." she teased and he sighed, pulling away.

"Very tempting, Ildiko..." he said and walked to his bed and plopped down, taking off his golden cloak. He couldn't help but think of his first wife Cera every time he looked at Ildiko. He didn't want to marry her just because she reminded him of Cera, but she was beautiful, sweet and smart. Though, his other two wives didn't really like her, no surprise there. And Xena didn't fancy her either. He wanted to respect all the women in his life and their opinions.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his bare chest then began kissing his neck. "I care about you and you care about me. What is the problem?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kreka and Kriemhild will not be happy if I marry you."

"They are bitter but it will pass...I know they will come to be friends with me..." she whispered and her arms wrapped tighter around his torso, tracing her finger along his nipple. "Don't you love me?"

Attila grabbed her arm and turned to face her. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes. Cera's eyes. He shook his head and avoided eye contact. "I do love you."

"Then marry me," she smiled warmly and he slowly turned and cupped her cheek.

* * *

Kreka hovered over the fire inside of Xena's yurt and poured some hot tea into glass cups. Gabrielle sat on the floor waiting patiently for the last hour. The queen turned and handed a cup to Gabrielle. "You must stop being so nervous, Gabrielle. You are more nervous than Xena," she smiled and sat on the floor beside her.

Gabrielle sighed and nursed the cup in her palms. "Is there something wrong? She's taking a long time," she spoke of the midwife, Helena checking over Anastasia.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Helena is very good at her job. She delivered both of my sons and all the other women's children in Pannonia." She sipped the tea and felt Gabrielle's nerves radiating off of her.

Helena came out of Anastasia's room and wiped her hands on a damp cloth. Gabrielle stood up and the queen followed suit. "She will be fine, but she needs to stay in bed from now on until the baby arrives."

Gabrielle let out a sigh of relief. "Well, thank god for that," she smiled and Kreka squeezed her shoulder lightly.

Anastasia sat up in her bed and worriedly stared at her mother. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked and her heart began to race and her breathing labored.

Xena smiled and rubbed her daughter's arm. "No, no. You didn't do anything wrong." Anastasia's breathing quickened and she began hyperventilating. Frowning, Xena grasped her arm firmly. "Calm down," she urged and Ana's labored breathing continued. "Anastasia. Relax, please," she begged. "You need to be calm for yourself _and_ for your baby."

Ana nodded and then her heavy breathing slowed down tremendously. "I just...I just don't want to mess anything up."

"Oh," Xena smiled warmly, "sweetheart, you won't, I promise." She leaned over and kissed Anastasia on the forehead. "You have me and Gabrielle to help you."

"And Ellac?" her daughter asked in a meek voice.

Xena gave her daughter a subtle eye roll. "Yes _and_ Ellac." She added.

Gabrielle poked her head through the curtains. "Can I come in?" she asked and Xena nodded. She slipped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "So what happened?"

"Just some minor swelling," Xena said as she rubbed her daughter's arm. "But she will be fine as long as she stays in bed. _Right_?" she eyed her daughter and Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I need to go meet with Attila to discuss these Magyars..." she groaned and stood up.

Anastasia gasped and grabbed her mother's arm. "Please don't leave me!" she begged. "Please mom, I want you here with me. _Please_..."

Xena sighed and Gabrielle saw the distress in Ana's eyes and Xena's as well. "I can go talk to Attila in your place. You can stay with her," she offered.

"Really Gabrielle?" Xena asked and the poet nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I am perfectly capable of talking to Attila. I've seen you do it a hundred times!" Gabrielle teased and Xena sighed heavily then finally gave her approval. She shot up and backed out of the room. "I'll be back by nightfall!" she grinned then took off.

Xena climbed onto the empty side of the bed and folded her arms. Kreka came into the bedroom smiling at Anastasia. "How do you feel?" the queen asked.

Ana shrugged her shoulder, "alright, I guess."

Kreka sat down in the chair beside the bed and sighed heavily. "Since you're supposed to be in bed, do you want me to bring you anything?"

Xena scoffed. "What is with you?"

"I'm trying to be nice, Xena," the queen frowned, glaring at the commander.

"Actually," Ana had a sly smile on her face. "There is _something_ you can do for me..." Xena now looked at her daughter suspiciously while she had the queen's full attention. "Can you bring Ellac here?" she bit her bottom lip.

Kreka glanced over at Anastasia's mother. "Xena?"

"Since I'm here, I _guess_ he can come in," Xena grumbled and she saw her daughter's face light up.

* * *

Gabrielle approached the Adame and saw many of the Magyars surrounding the large home. Some of them looked her way and ceased talking to each other. She tried her best to ignore them and kept walking though she felt their eyes on her the entire time. She heard some whispers and couldn't understand what they were saying, but it couldn't have been anything nice she presumed by their tone and expressions.

She hastily ran up the stairs and walked inside to see the foyer was empty until she saw Ernak chatting it up with a young Akitiziri boy. She approached the boys and the Hun prince smiled up at her.

"Hey Gabrielle!" he greeted with a warm smile and she nodded curtly.

"Where is your father?" she asked.

He tapped his cheek pensively. "I think he is with Ildiko, but I am not sure." She saw the distain and confusion on her face. "Do you want me to send someone to get him for you?"

She nodded, "yes please!"

Ernak spoke to a passing guard and asked him to retrieve his father for him so he could speak to Gabrielle. The guard looked at the blonde curiously, though he wasn't going to disobey the young prince, he quickly ran up the stairs to go see if the king was available to talk.

"So...how is it with your stepmother hanging around you all the time?" she asked and Ernak beamed.

"I used to think she was kind of mean, but she's pretty nice in my opinion." He clamped his hands together and had a sneaky smile on his face. "Plus, I will have a new brother and I won't be the littlest one anymore!"

She chuckled under her breath seeing the excitement on the boy's face. "I'm sure you will be a great big brother, Ernak."

Attila waltzed into the foyer and Ernak straightened up as his smile completely disappeared. "Ernak go play somewhere else," he said and his son took his friend immediately leaving the area. He cleared his throat, obviously annoyed that he was interrupted. "What do you need Gabrielle?"

She nervously grinned at the king and saw his eyes were less than happy to see her. "Well, actually, I am standing in for Xena. She wants to know what happened between you and the Magyars..."

The king folded his arms and laughed lightly. "Really? Xena wants to know huh? Why didn't she come here for herself?"

"She is with Anastasia right now. I told her that I could stand in for her to get information..." she answered and Attila scoffed then let out a large breathy exhale.

"I am sure she told you what happened earlier," he said and she remained silent staring at him with her big green eyes. "I told Arpad that his people are welcome to stay here until they wish to leave. I will give the king a settlement for their land so they won't invade us."

Gabrielle frowned, not understanding why Attila was willing to buy off these people. Not that he didn't have the money, but perhaps Xena was right. His mind was clouded. "You paid them so they will leave your empire alone?" she asked, trying to clarify. He gave her a curt nod and she raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What if they come back and ask for more money?"

Attila snickered and then wrapped his arm around her small frame. "Gabrielle..." he began, "I respect you even if you are a foreigner. You have good ideas and Xena respects you so that means I must treat you well. I said you could have anything that you want, per my request."

She felt awkward having the king so close to her not to mention his arm was around her. Her body tensed and her eyes traveled upward as he kept talking to her. "But you are not my commander, so you do not get to ask me questions like that. I hope you understand that." He pat her shoulder and walked off.

She blinked and then grew annoyed with him, much to her surprise, Xena was right. He was becoming far too arrogant. She called out, "Xena sent me in her place so that means I have as much authority as her!"

Attila halted and turned around with his hands on his hips and she folded her arms, challenging him. "Are you questioning my authority Gabrielle?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. I am here as Xena's emissary. I think she would want to know why you paid off these Magyars."

He smiled and then continued walking upstairs back to his bedroom. "If she wants to know, she knows where to find me," he said from the second floor. She eyed him as he sauntered back to his room to go be with Ildiko, she presumed. "Oh and tell her that I will marry Ildiko in two weeks time."

Gabrielle gasped and the king disappeared into his bedroom. She heard the door shut and she stood dumbfounded. Marry Ildiko? Oh no. Xena was going to have a field day with this for sure. She should have never come here, Gabrielle thought.

* * *

Upon returning to the yurt and just in time too because it began raining on her way back. She ruffled her short hair and saw Xena sitting on the floor writing quietly and had a glass of wine next to her. She didn't even bother to say hello and kept writing and occasionally sipped the dark red wine.

She passed by trying to go inside their bedroom until Xena spoke up. "What did mister know it all say?"

Gabrielle froze and she bit her bottom lip. Xena finished writing her last sentence and lifted her eyes at the blonde which she nervously smiled at her. "He said plenty..."

Xena pat the empty pillow next to her. "Come sit with me," she winked and Gabrielle sighed then made her way over to the pillow on the floor. She sat down and scratched her arm anxiously, not sure how Xena was going to act to any of this.

As they sat quietly Xena continued writing some more and Gabrielle heard voices from Ana's room. "Who is here?"

"Ellac is with Anastasia. I only allowed him to come if they had someone here to keep an eye on them. So I let Kreka stay with them in her room."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and her heart stopped. "Kreka...is here?" oh no, now she definitely couldn't say anything about Ildiko now.

"Yes? Is that a problem?" Xena asked, noticing her apprehension. "I have to admit I was not crazy about the idea either but she's been really helpful so I shouldn't turn away help, right?" she chuckled and Gabrielle said nothing. She sipped her wine and looked over to see the poet staring at the fire in front of them. "Gabrielle?"

"He paid the Magyars so they wouldn't invade Pannonia," she blurted out and Xena frowned deeply.

"He _what_?!" she yelled and threw the quill on the floor. "Why would he do that?!"

Gabrielle shrugged. "He said if you want to talk to him...you know where to find him..." she muttered.

Xena stood up and began pacing around hastily. "I'll kill him."

"Xena..." Gabrielle's eyes danced from left to right, watching this woman pace incessantly. "I think you were right. He doesn't seem like himself. He's preoccupied with –"

"That whore of his," Xena interrupted. "She has to go. I should have never invited her to Pannonia. She has caused nothing but trouble since she got here. Attila has no idea what he's doing!" she threw her hands in the air out of anger and groaned loudly.

"Um...I don't think you're going to get rid of her anytime soon."

Xena stopped pacing and looked at Gabrielle with wide eyes. "Oh, he's not..." she whispered and Gabrielle nodded her head slowly for confirmation. "I'm definitely going to kill him now."

Kreka came into the room with a tray of empty glasses and set it on the table. "Who are you going to kill?"

Xena's eyes widened and Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, gawking at the queen. "Nobody..." she grumbled and Kreka smirked, pouring more tea in the glasses.

"Where is your turmeric?" the queen asked and Xena ignored her and stared into the fire pit, thinking to herself. "Xena?"

Snapping out of her daze she turned to the queen. "What?"

"Turmeric. Where do you keep it?" Kreka held out her palm and Xena groaned then looked at her shelf then gave her a vile of the powder. She poured some of the powder in the glasses of tea.

"What do you need it for?" Xena wondered.

She stirred the hot tea with a spoon and smirked at Xena. "For Anastasia."

Xena nodded and before Kreka disappeared back into her daughter's room she stopped her. "Kreka," the queen turned around carrying the tray in her hands. "If...I'm not here for whatever reason, will you stay with Ana?"

Kreka raised one of her thick dark eyebrows and nodded. "Of course Xena. Are you going somewhere anytime soon?" she asked and Xena kept staring at her blankly. The queen had seen that look in Xena's eyes before. She was on a mission or some sort. "You won't do anything irrational will you?" she narrowed her eyes.

Xena half smiled. "No..." she replied in a hushed tone. "Of course not..."

"You're a terrible liar," Kreka said and Gabrielle stifled a laugh and covered her mouth. "You know, I think her child will come soon Xena... _very_ soon," she stressed and Xena nodded. "So, you might not want to go anywhere far, if you know what I mean."

"I won't," Xena said and the queen kept glaring at her. "I promise," she smiled through clenched teeth. The queen gave her a curt nod then disappeared into Ana's bedroom with the turmeric tea.

Gabrielle stood from the floor and grasped Xena's shoulder. "Xena, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Arpad," Xena said.

* * *

The following morning Anastasia woke up and groaned, blinking her eyes from the bright sunlight. She sat up in bed and saw Ellac sleeping in the chair beside her. She smiled and reached over, touching his hand, rubbing her thumb along his knuckles.

Ellac's eyes fluttered open then looked over and grinned sleepily at Anastasia. "Hey..."

"You stayed here all night?" she asked.

He nodded and kissed her hand. "I would do anything for you," he winked and her cheeks flushed. He looked over and saw neither Xena or his stepmother was in the room. "Where is Kreka?"

Ana frowned. "I'm sure she didn't go far..." on that note the queen walked in with a towel and blanket. She sighed, "never mind..." she grumbled.

"Ellac, you need to leave," Kreka asked and the prince leaned forward and kissed Ana's forehead. He quickly brushed by her and went back to the Adame to see what was going on with his father and these Magyars Gabrielle spoke of. "Helena will be here soon. I have a bath for you," she smiled.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and then threw the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the bed. Kreka came over and helped her up slowly. She winced and held onto the queen. "Where is my mother?"

"Up to no good I fear," Kreka said and guided her out of the room slowly and cautiously.

* * *

Xena approached the small encampment of Magyars on the outskirts of Pannonia. She trotted in on her horse with Gabrielle. Arpad sat outside near the fire early in the morning roasting a rabbit on a spit. "Arpad!" she yelled and dismounted the horse.

The Magyar king smirked and threw his bread down into his bowl and licked his fingers. "Commander," he walked over to her and she folded her arms defiantly. "Good morning."

"I need to speak to you about the conversation you had with Attila," she said with a small grin. The Magyar king nodded and folded his arms, copying her stance.

"And what exactly do you need to know?"

"Attila paid you to stay away from Pannonia. I need to know that you intend to keep your promise. I doubt that you want a war with us," she challenged.

Arpad smiled and circled around Xena. "You Huns believe you are so mighty and great. You think you are better than everyone else, don't you? You truly think everyone is going to attack you. You have many enemies. My people are not your enemy. We are just like you," he touched her shoulders and her body tensed.

"You are not like us," she snarled.

He chuckled, "oh but we are. We could be friends with you and expand the empire but your king has decided to pay us off instead. Think of us as allies dear Xena..." he whispered in her ear then stepped away going back to the fire pit. "Attila has allowed us to stay until we resupply to go return to the Caucasus."

She smiled falsely, "enjoy your stay..." she turned around. "We're leaving," she muttered to Gabrielle and mounted her horse.

* * *

Moments later Xena rode to the Adame and jumped off her horse. Many of Attila's men looked her way and saw her irately running up the stairs. Gabrielle's heart raced and she caught up to her, grabbing her hand.

"Xena! What are you doing?!" she cried.

Xena growled and snatched her arm away and stormed up the large staircase. Gabrielle gasped and quickly followed her. "Xena, you don't know what you're doing! You're just upset, we can talk about this! Xena!"

Xena burst through the king's bedroom and Attila's eyes widened. Ildiko shied away from her, slipping away from Attila whilst still in bed. The king nervously stared at Xena and then saw Gabrielle come up behind her. The poet's jaw dropped and she turned around. The last thing she wanted to see was Attila and Ildiko in bed together.

"Xena, what the hell are you doing in my room unannounced?" Attila sat up in bed, covering his bare body with the sheets.

"You paid Arapd and his men to stay away from Pannonia! How could you do that without talking to me first?!"

He frowned and rose out of bed, wrapping the sheet around his lower half. "I don't remember appointing you as queen last time I checked."

She laughed. "You are ridiculous. Your mind has become clouded because of that redheaded whore you believe is some sick reincarnation of Cera! She is not Cera, she will _never_ be Cera! And you," she pointed at him. "You are making a mistake. You are going to marry this woman for all the wrong reasons."

Attila folded his arms and approached her slowly, staring into her irate eyes. "Xena, I have given you many chances and opportunities over the years. I have always considered you a sister and a friend to me, but you...are out of line! Just like you always are!"

"I am never out of line, it just seems I'm the only person that makes any sense around here these days!" she spat in his face and Gabrielle smacked her palm against her forehead listening to these two bicker like an old married couple, an angry married couple at that.

"Why are you questioning my authority? I am your king, my status is above you! You are not a queen nor a princess. You are a military commander, that is all!"

Xena's eyes grew large and smiled over at Ildiko as she cowered in the bed. "Because you're making poor decisions. Your empire will fall and crumble if you appear weak in front of enemies."

"The Magyars are not our enemies! If they really wanted Pannonia, they would have attacked us already!" he yelled.

She groaned and placed her hands on her hips. "They aren't going to attack _now_ , Attila. You gave them a large sum of gold, which could have been put to better use."

Attila stepped closer, barely a foot from her. He could feel her anger seeping out of her skin the closer he became. "And what exactly would I use _my_ money for? To build a stronger army?" he smirked. "That's what _you_ want, Xena. If you think they're going to attack, then why don't you just kill the Magyar king for yourself?"

She blinked and eyed him cautiously. "I can't do that."

"Why not? You've killed people without my permission before."

"The Romans are treacherous snakes. They got what they deserved and if not for _me_ , you'd be dead and you would have succumb to the Romans yet again." She said firmly and he groaned loudly, letting out a huge sigh.

"If you defy me again Xena, I'm going to exile you," he threatened.

She laughed in his face and that only made him angrier. "You don't have to because I quit!" she spat in his face and stormed out of the bedroom.

Gabrielle ran after Xena down the long hallway. "Xena, you can't quit! What is wrong with you? Go back there and tell him that you made a mistake!"

Xena spun around and Gabrielle nearly ran into her. "I am not the one who is making a mistake, Gabrielle!"

Ildiko pursed her lips and Attila kept staring at Xena as she stormed down the hallway and made her way down the long staircase. He frowned sadly and Ildiko got out of bed, wrapping her arms around the king. "You don't need her, Attila. She disobeys you. Good commanders don't disobey their kings..." she whispered in his ear.

Attila brushed Ildiko's arms off of him and sat down on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands. "She was my best friend," he mumbled.

Ildiko sat beside him and covered her bare body with the blankets, resting her head on his broad shoulder. "She is not your friend Attila. She distrusts your decisions. You don't need someone like her in your life. After all, she did betray you before."

"She has always been loyal to me," Attila lifted his head and frowned, glaring at his own reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall.

"I am loyal to you..." she whispered and kissed his shoulder softly then grabbed his inner thigh firmly. "Or perhaps...you are so hurt because you always wanted Xena to be more than a commander..." she hissed.

Attila pushed her away and she frowned. He groaned and put his hands on his head, not sure what to do anymore. "Leave me," he said softly. "Go!"

* * *

Xena charged into her yurt and kicked the table over filled with empty tea glasses and Gabrielle's eyes widened as she came inside. Xena then unsheathed her sword and took off her cape around her neck and hung it on the end of the blade. She smiled and held the cape over the fire pit.

Kreka came out of Anastasia's room and saw tea glass shattered all over the floor and Xena burning her cape in the fire. "Xena, what on earth is –"

Xena snarled and pointed the hot blade at the queen. "Get out!" she yelled.

"What is the matter with you?!" the queen exclaimed and Xena stepped closer then swung her sword at her and Kreka dodged the blade. "Xena!" she gasped and Xena thrust her sword forward. Kreka grunted and grabbed Xena's arm and twisted her wrist. Xena cried out in pain and Gabrielle stood behind, watching the two women fighting.

Xena kicked Kreka in her knees and the queen fell on the floor. Xena's smile widened and she switched sword hands and raised the blade high into the air. Kreka groaned and lifted her head then rolled out of the way as Xena plunged the sword into the floor, but instead she drove it directly into Kreka's long veil, ripping it off her hair.

"Xena! Stop!" Gabrielle ran forward and grabbed her arm. Xena pushed her onto the ground and walked over to the queen, stomping her boot on her hand, crushing her bones. "Stop it!" she yelled and got off the floor.

Kreka bit her bottom lip and the bones in her hand cracked as Xena kept digging her boot into her hand. She growled and kicked Xena in her midsection and she stumbled backwards, falling into one of the chairs. The queen stood up and rubbed her hand with a few broken fingers. "This ends, _now_."

Xena smiled eerily and got out of the chair, twirling her sword in her hand, meanwhile Kreka had no weapon to save herself. Gabrielle's eyes filled with tears of confusion and anger all at the same time. Xena swung her sword and Kreka stepped to the side. Xena swung again and the queen grabbed her by her long hair and kneed her in the face and threw her aside.

Xena coughed and wiped her bloodied nose and lips then glared at the queen. Kreka smirked and pulled out one of the heavy beams holding the yurt up and broke it in half. She thrust the wooden pole at Xena, jabbing her ribcage and then wacked her knees. Xena gasped in agony and Kreka stomped on Xena's boot then kicked her into the wall.

She spun around and then swung the pole around, hitting Xena's jaw and wacked her midsection. Xena's arm wrapped around herself and inhaled heavily. Her head hung lowly as blood began drooling out of her mouth. She spat on the floor and Kreka threw the pole aside and grabbed Xena by her hair and took Xena's sword from her hand, holding it close to her throat.

"Now," the queen said calmly as Xena's eyes widened, feeling the blade pressed against her neck. "You want to tell me what the hell that was about?" she frowned.

* * *

Minutes later Xena sat in a chair and Kreka dipped her hands in the cold water and squeezed out the excess water in the cloth. She bent over and dabbed Xena's bloodied lip with the damp cloth. Xena winced and raised her hand and Kreka caught her wrist. "Don't even," she warned and Xena lowered her hand then cleaned the blood off Xena's mouth carefully.

"You re-broke my nose." Xena stated.

The queen smiled softly. "Well, you were in my way. What is going on?" she asked, kneeling down beside Xena and looked up at the defeated warrior.

Gabrielle sat on the floor and frowned at Xena, not exactly happy with her behavior. "Xena quit her rank as commander."

Kreka's eyes widened. "You did what?!" she yelled and Xena groaned.

"She was angry that Attila paid the Magyar king off so they wouldn't invade Pannonia. He didn't agree with her and he threatened to exile her and she quit!" Gabrielle grumbled and Xena shot her a glare. "Don't give me that look. This all could have been avoided and you know it."

The queen hit Xena in the arm and the ex-commander winced. "You can't quit, Xena. You are...the best warrior in the military."

"Not at the moment," Xena licked her bloodied lip and smirked down at the queen.

"Attila doesn't know what he's doing," Kreka sighed. "He is blinded by that woman." She rose to her feet and wiped her hands on the bloody towel. "I'm going to talk to him."

Xena grabbed her hand. "Don't." she said and Kreka cocked her head. "I don't want to work for Attila anymore. He obviously doesn't trust my judgment anymore. I want to leave Pannonia."

Kreka frowned, "and what about your daughter? She can't even ride a horse let alone walk right now, Xena. You are not thinking about the other people around you. I am going to try and talk some sense into my husband," she snatched her hand away.

"Kreka no!"

The queen spoke over her shoulder, "I am still his wife and his queen. I have more authority than you whether he believes it or not. He will listen to me. You are not leaving or we will fall apart..." she admitted softly then exited the yurt.

Gabrielle sighed and got up then dipped the cloth into the water and began cleaning up the wounds on Xena's forehead and jaw line. "I didn't know Kreka could fight like that..."

Xena smirked. "I told you she used to be a warrior."

"Once a warrior, always a warrior I guess," Gabrielle smiled and knelt down taking a look at her ribs. She grazed her finger along the large bruise and Xena's body tensed. "She really beat you up..." she alleged and cringed at the purple bruise forming on her ribcage.

Xena nodded and Gabrielle stood then examined Xena's forehead some more. "You took out all your rage on Kreka, Xena. You shouldn't have done that."

"I know," she mumbled. "Wouldn't be the first time I did that," she sighed and moaned in pain. She rubbed her cheek and reached inside of her mouth and pulled out a loose molar. Gabrielle gasped and Xena nodded her head slowly. "Well..." she smiled weakly. "Remind me never to hit the queen again," she playfully said.

* * *

Kreka marched up to the Adame and the two guards blocked the entrance, crossing their spears over one another. She laughed and tried to step through and they moved closer together. "What is this meaning of this? This is my home!"

"I'm sorry, my queen, but the king asked for no more visitors," one of the guards spoke.

"I am the queen!" she grabbed the spears trying to step through and one of her husband's men grabbed her arms, pulling her away. "Unhand me!" she growled and they let go of her immediately. He huffed and ran her fingers through her uncovered long hair.

Ellac walked through hallway and saw his stepmother arguing with the guards blocking the entry way. He frowned and made his way over. "What is going on?" he asked.

"The king asked for nobody to come inside, your highness."

He grunted and pushed through the crossed spears. "She is my stepmother and my father's wife. She is allowed inside," he said and Kreka smiled at him. He lend his hand out and she took his hand, walking up the stairs.

"But your majesty, the king said –"

"My father says a lot of things," Ellac retorted tersely and guided his stepmother through the entry way of the Adame, passing the guards Kreka glared at the two men. "What happened to your hand?" he asked as her knuckles were bloody and a bit swollen.

Kreka rubbed her hand and wagged her head. "Nothing. Where is your father?"

Ellac shrugged, "he isn't here."

Her eyes narrowed and she stormed upstairs and swung open the door to Attila's bedroom. Indeed, it was empty and his sword and armor was gone as well. She groaned inwardly. "That bastard."


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: after this chapter will be the final one! Thank you all for reading and be prepared ;)**

Chapter 43 – _A Life for a Life_

Kreka sat at her desk in her bedroom for the last three days now. She waited for Attila to return and no doubt he was with Ildiko for whatever reason. Those two weren't even married and they were off doing god knows what. She growled and swiped her arm across the desk, pushing all the documents onto the floor.

She ran downstairs and saw Ellac speaking to his younger brothers huddled in a circle. "Ellac!" she yelled and all three boys turned around with wide eyes. Ernak and Dengi quietly left their elder brother's side to escape their mother's wrath.

"Yes, Kreka?" Ellac cleared his throat as the queen approached.

"Attila has been gone for three days. Nobody knows where he is so...you are the king for now." She stated and his jaw dropped. "You are in charge."

He stuttered. "But, but...I don't know anything about being a king!" he threw his hands up over his head. She walked away from him and he hastily followed her. "Kreka, can't you be in charge?"

She snarled and grabbed his arm firmly. "Do I look like a man to you?" she hissed and the prince shook his head vigorously. "You _are_ in charge! You have been training for this day since you were twelve years old, Ellac."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright, but what will I do now? Is there anything that needs to be done?" he asked following beside her.

Kreka smiled. "Actually there is something that needs to be taken care of."

* * *

Xena walked into her daughter's bedroom and saw she was keeping herself busy, writing quietly. Anastasia lifted her eyes and saw her mother carrying a plate of food. Xena smiled and stood next to the bed.

"I brought you food," she said as she lowered the plate and Ana raised her eyebrow. "It is one of your favorites."

"Sabzi..." she asked curiously and Xena nodded. "Did you actually _make_ sabzi?" she eyed the plate of the parsley and pomegranate frittata, suspicious of her mother's motives.

Xena looked at her incredulously then set the plate on the table and sat down beside the bed. "You have forgotten that I can cook at least _some_ things..."

Anastasia smirked. "I'm just surprised you made it that's all." She went back to her writing and Xena frowned.

"You aren't going to eat it? I spent three hours making this for you," Xena picked up the plate and waved it in front of her daughter's face teasingly.

Ana's eyebrows creased and she kindly pushed the food away. "Thanks, but food is the last thing I want right now." She sighed. "I've been nauseous and having cramps all morning."

Xena set the plate down and lifted her daughter's chin, looking into her eyes intensely. "You didn't say anything about that." She concernedly checked her forehead for a fever and then proceeded to look inside her mouth. Anastasia's eyes widened as her mouth was wide open and her mother kept inspecting her. She then pinched her cheeks and moved her face from left to right, checking her eyes.

"Mom..." she uttered as her mother kept pinching her cheeks. Xena then proceeded to check her arms and Ana growled. "Mom!" she swatted her hands away agitatedly. "And this is exactly why I didn't want to say anything."

"Anastasia, you need to tell me everything that is going on with you so I can help you," Xena said with a warm reassuring smile and Ana nodded her head, rolling her eyes. "You said you had cramps..." her eyes grew and Anastasia was starting to become nervous staring into her mother's piercing eyes. "Where?"

Anastasia set her parchment aside and pointed to her left side. Xena frowned and placed her hand on her side gently and didn't feel anything strange or out of the ordinary. She sat on the bed and roamed her hand to her right side, focusing in.

"Are you a doctor now?" the Hun teen teased and Xena smirked at her daughter.

"Sometimes," Xena replied then applied a small amount of pressure on her right side of her abdomen. "Does this hurt?"

Anastasia's face cringed and she nodded. Xena saw the discomfort on her face then stopped. "What is it?" she asked trying to study her mother's blank face.

Xena lifted her eyes and smiled softly. "Nothing. It just means that the baby will come soon, that's all."

Her eyes widened with fear and Xena almost laughed seeing the horror in her daughter's eyes. "How...how soon?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but soon. You need to stay in bed unless I tell you otherwise, alright?" she said and Ana's remained wide and afraid, staring at the wall in front of her. She smiled and touched her cheek. "Anastasia, you knew this day was going to come. You don't have anything to worry about."

"But...I'm scared," she said and her eyes filled with tears.

Xena sighed and pat her daughter's knee. "I know, everyone is scared when they have their first child, but it's a little late to turn back now, right?" she joked and gave her a wink. Anastasia seemed less impressed and frowned deeply. "I'll be here with you."

"You're going to be right here with me the entire time, right?" she asked and Xena nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise," she leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Gabrielle walked into the room and cleared her throat. "Um Xena, someone is here to see you."

Xena groaned and looked at her daughter one last time. She wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I'll be right back," she smiled and then went to leave the room. "Stay with her," she whispered to Gabrielle then left the room.

Gabrielle smiled at Anastasia and sat on the bed beside her. "So, how's it going?"

"Nowhere apparently," Ana sighed and folded her arms. "I don't like waiting and that's all I've been doing for days now."

Gabrielle nodded. "Well, you are being very patient so far," she said with a big grin and Ana raised her eyebrow. "Hey do you want to learn some Latin curse words?" she offered and Anastasia smiled.

* * *

Xena stepped out of her yurt and was surprised to see Ellac, Kreka and two royal guards standing outside of her home. She smiled at the young prince and folded her arms. "Ellac if you want to see Anastasia, you don't need to bring guards with you."

Ellac sighed and Kreka nudged his arm. "Actually...Xena...I am not here to see Anastasia. I'm here...to see you," he held his breath and saw her face contort in confusion.

"Okay..." Xena took another step away from her home and stared at the queen then back to the prince.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He couldn't even look at her and also could feel his stepmother's eyes glaring at him from behind. "My father has been absent for three days now so that means I am king regent while he is away. It was brought to my attention that you quit your position as commander of the Hun army and as king, I don't accept your resignation." He lifted his head and saw a horrid scowl on her face. "I want to reinstate you as commander."

Xena laughed and Kreka rolled her eyes. "You may be king for a day, Ellac, but I meant what I said when I resigned as commander. I _cannot_ and _will_ _not_ work for someone that doesn't take my opinion seriously."

Ellac nodded. "I understand that my father has been less than understanding of you lately, Xena, but we really need you. You've been a commander of this army since before I was born! You can't leave. I forbid you."

"You _forbid_ me?" Xena smirked at the young prince. She appreciated his kind words and his sway of words not to mention his eloquent speech, trying to assert his power as king regent. "I will not be commander of this empire until Attila gets rid of Ilidko and apologizes to me. You can't reinstate me because you were not in charge of the time of my resignation." She folded her arms, glaring down at the prince.

Ellac frowned and copied her stance. "Is that all you want? An apology?"

"And to get rid of Ildiko. He is going to marry her, he told me himself." Kreka's eyes widened and Xena smiled tightly at the queen. "Sorry you had to find out this way." She turned her attention back to Ellac. "Until then, I am no longer the army's commander. Is that all?" she asked.

With the prince's silence Xena smiled and turned to go back inside her yurt. "I need to get back to my daughter."

Ellac huffed and called out. "Wait!" he said and Xena turned back around. "I have one request. Bring Anastasia to the Adame."

Kreka gasped lightly. "Ellac," she placed his hand on his shoulder and he frowned at Xena.

"Absolutely not," Xena said. "She is staying with me where I can keep an eye on her."

Ellac smirked. "Since you are not commander anymore, you don't get to decide what happens to your daughter anymore. Since she is carrying _my_ child and I am king for now, I want her to be with me in the Adame."

"Ellac, she cannot leave her bed," Kreka hissed in his ear.

"She does not have to walk. I can make arrangements for her to be moved where she will not be harmed." Ellac smiled deviously at Xena and saw her nostrils flaring as her breathing quickened. "So, what do you say, Xena?"

Xena held her hand on the hilt of her sword inside its sheath, resting on her hip. "My daughter is not a piece of gold that you can trade for my alliance, Ellac. I don't care if she is carrying _your_ child or anyone else's child for that matter. She stays with me and if you care about the safety of her and your child, I suggest you don't fight me on this." She turned and stormed back inside her home.

Ellac grunted and Kreka furiously grabbed his arm, turning him around to face her. "Ellac, what the hell was that? You cannot do that!"

"Why not? It is my baby too. Xena is not the one having my child!" he yelled at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Xena is Anastasia's mother and you need to respect her just as you do to me. She has protected you your entire life and you want to destroy that respect you have with her? For what?" she said and he sighed, folding his arms.

"Xena is not my mother and neither are you. My brothers have a mother and so does Anastasia. I'm the only one who doesn't." he walked off and Kreka grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Hey!"

Kreka gripped his arms firmly and stared into his green eyes. "Ellac, Xena is the only person here besides your father that knew your mother. She took care of you when you were a baby, not me." She saw his face soften when he heard that. "She did not act as a commander for two years of your life and her daughter's. When I married your father that is when she was able to take up her mantle as commander again. So, I suggest you think very wisely before you spout off with your smart remarks." She pat his shoulder then walked off back to the Adame by herself.

He sighed and looked back at Xena's yurt, staring at the entrance for the longest time. He had always known that Xena knew his mother, but he didn't know that she took care of him after his mother died. Nobody told him that his entire life. That probably explains why she is so irritated and agitated every time he came anywhere near Anastasia. It was very weird for her to see her own daughter having a child with the king's son. He understood everything perfectly now.

He shook his head and then barged into Xena's home. She was pouring a glass of wine for herself and two glasses of tea for Ana and Gabrielle. She lifted her eyes and frowned. "Oh look who it is, the boy king."

Ellac quirked his mouth and stepped forward, fidgeting with his hands behind his back. "Xena, I'm sorry." He said and Xena ignored him and kept pouring the wine in her glass. "I didn't know that you took care of me when I was a baby."

She set the wine bottle down and slowly sipped the wine. He sighed heavily and took another step forward. "I didn't know. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that..." he saw she was still ignoring him and he ran over to her, grabbing her wrist. "Xena, please," he begged and she pulled the glass away from her lips. "I am really, truly, sorry."

Xena smirked. "You are a sweet boy, like your mother, but you have your father's heart." She said finally and he let go of her arm, now feeling a bit embarrassed. "If you ever come here with another woman while you are still with Anastasia, do not think that I won't kill you."

He smiled. "No, Xena! I would never do that. I am not like my father. I only have eyes for Anastasia," he said sincerely and she hummed to herself, continuing to drink the wine, much needed wine, especially after that. "So does that mean that you forgive me?"

She sighed and nodded. "But I am not going back to my position until I can speak to Attila, wherever he is..." she grumbled.

* * *

One week later Attila returned to Pannonia with Ildiko riding beside him. Ellac stood outside the Adame and saw his father approaching. He couldn't believe that his father had shown up here after he left without any notice. Though, the king did not come alone, he had company with him, a lot of company.

Attila strode up to his home and hopped off his horse, greeting his eldest son with a warm hug. Ellac was less enthused and was stiff as a board. He kept eyeing the horde of men behind his father and knew they were Huns, though not from Pannonia. They were from somewhere else.

"Who are those people?" Ellac asked and his father pulled away.

"Huns, of course. Who else would they be?" Attila smiled and his son frowned up at him.

"Why did you have a horde of Huns here? Are you planning to go to battle or something?" Ellac asked and followed his father into the Adame.

Attila sighed and took off his cloak handing it to the servants and saw that the place was rather empty. "Where is Kreka?" he asked, completely ignoring his son.

Ellac shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's in her bedroom." He walked with his father and felt so lost and confused. "Father, you didn't answer my question. Where did you go? You've been gone for over a week and suddenly you arrive with a horde of Huns. Why? Where are they from and why are they here?"

"Ellac!" Attila firmly yelled. "What is with all of your questions? I am your father and your king, you don't need to question my reason behind things."

"And _what_ exactly is your reason behind all of this?" the prince pressed further, annoying his father he had no doubt, but he didn't care. "Xena is not your commander anymore and suddenly you run off without telling anybody. It's a little strange."

The king groaned and turned to face his son with many questions. He was already annoyed at the fact that his eldest son was questioning him but then he just had to bring up Xena. "I wish to see Xena in my office. Could you bring her to me?"

Ellac smirked folding his arms. "I don't think she wants to talk to you right now, father. She is still really upset at you."

"When is she not upset?" Attila scoffed. "Bring her to me!" he demanded and stormed off to his office down the long hallway. Ellac grunted and then was bumped into by none other than Ildiko, his father's concubine. He gave her a menacing glare and the woman smirked.

"Ellac," she greeted and kept walking, following Attila.

* * *

Gabrielle sat with Xena in their bedroom playing a card game. Xena looked at her cards as she leaned against her bed post on the floor. Gabrielle eyed her trying to see what her game was, but the truth was, Xena had an excellent poker face.

Xena grinned and smacked her cards down on the floor. "I win," she said proudly and the blonde gasped.

"You are cheating. This is the third time in a row, Xena..." Gabrielle checked Xena's cards over and over, but there was nothing to implicate that she was cheating, at least not to the naked eye.

The warrior chuckled softly. "I do not cheat Gabrielle. You can check my sleeves," she teased. Reaching into her sleeves she pulled out nothing and Gabrielle grumbled. "See? I'm not a cheater. You're just mad because I am better at this game than you."

Gabrielle gasped and collected all of the cards. "I just taught you how to play this morning!" she began dealing the cards for the fourth time. "We're going again," she was determined to win this time.

"Alright, get ready to lose...again!" Xena playfully said with a big grin on her face.

Sighing, the poet began placing the cards out, ten for her and ten for opponent. "Xena, where would you like to live if you didn't want to be in Pannonia anymore?"

Xena frowned and folded her arms, thinking really hard. "I've always wanted to see Scythia."

" _See_ it or conquer it?" Gabrielle eyed her.

"Conquer it of course," Xena answered with a smug grin. "The Scythians are very wealthy because of their mineral resources. Although...their queen might be a problem..." she tapped her chin.

Gabrielle wagged her head. "A problem? Xena you must stop thinking that everyone is your enemy. Obviously their queen isn't that bad since they haven't invaded Pannonia, right?"

Xena shrugged. "Their queen is a fierce warrior. I bet that she would be hard for me to beat." She nodded, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Can we just focus on the game?"

"You asked, Gabrielle."

"Xena..." Ellac called outside from the yurt and Xena groaned.

She left her bedroom and pulled the curtain aside, staring at the young prince. "If you want to see Anastasia, she's asleep."

The prince shook his head. "My father wants to see you. He came back awhile ago."

Xena smiled, "oh really?" she bit her bottom lip and hoped that meant the king was ready to apologize for his awful behavior.

"Yes but I think you should know that he brought a horde of Huns back with him." He said and Xena frowned, stepping outside the yurt she did indeed see a large amount of Huns gathered in the center of the campgrounds.

"Caspian Huns..." she hissed and her lip quivered. "Why would he go out of his way to bring them here?" she hadn't seen those people in a long time and knew if she showed her face around them, they would definitely recognize her. "Gabrielle!" she shouted. "We're leaving!"

Gabrielle moaned. "But we were in the middle of this!" she grumbled and came outside of the yurt and saw Ellac. "Oh...hello," she smiled and Ellac nervously smiled back. "Where are we going?"

"To see the high and mighty king," Xena grabbed her sword and Gabrielle panicked. She mounted her horse and Gabrielle quickly snatched her cloak and threw it over her shoulders. "Ellac, watch over Anastasia." She said and Gabrielle climbed aboard the horse and both rode off to the Adame.

* * *

Attila waited in his office and had not even gone to see his other wives. He was sure they knew he had arrived, but knowing how Kreka and Kriemhild were, they weren't going to go out of their way to visit him especially with Ildiko close by.

A knock came to the door and he turned around. The guards opened the doors and he saw Xena and Gabrielle standing in the doorway. He smiled and stood from his chair. "Xena..." he stretched out his arms. "Come inside, please."

Xena and Gabrielle stepped inside and the doors were closed behind them. Xena snarled at the king and he kept smiling. Gabrielle remained focus on Attila, uncertain what his game was here. "Why have you called me?"

Attila sighed and sat down on the floor filled with pillows. He offered the two empty spots for them but they stood where they were, unwilling to move. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened. I understand that I might have said some regrettable things and you might have too...so..."

"Me? You're the one who is not listening to me!" Xena spat and the king held up his hand.

"Let me finish," he frowned. "I respect you as a friend, Xena. You and I have known each other for a very long time. I would hate for this little quarrel to ruin our friendship. You are more than a commander to me. You would die for me and I you..."

Xena folded her arms and smirked. "Is that so? Then why aren't you taking my advice into consideration? You always have before!"

"It is not your job to decide who I marry and who I do not. You had no objections when I married Kreka," he raised his eyebrows and she inhaled deeply.

"That was different. Kreka was not someone who bewitched you."

Attila stood up in a fit of rage and approached Xena, merely a few inches from her face. She lifted her chin and both were staring at each at eye level. He raised his hand and clenched his fist. Xena eyed his hand and smirked. Slowly, he lowered his fist, taking in a deep breath.

"I am willing to put our differences aside, Xena, if you are willing? I don't want to lose your friendship."

She groaned. "As long as we're speaking as friends..." she began and he took a step away from her. "I don't think it is a good idea to marry Ildiko. She is not good for you."

He chuckled. "And you are?"

Her eyes widened and Gabrielle rolled hers. "I didn't say that! You already have a wife that loves you a lot and you also have another child on the way from your second wife. Ildiko doesn't love you, Attila. She is just using you!"

"I have already made my decision, Xena. I will marry Ildiko tomorrow evening." He smiled and Xena's mouth gaped.

"Don't expect me to be there." She said tersely and he shrugged his shoulder.

"So you will be my commander again?" he asked with a sly grin. Xena sighed heavily.

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

Attila's smile disappeared in an instant. "It will disappoint me. I don't need any more disappointments and besides I have some information that you might find interesting."

She turned to Gabrielle and the poet shook her head, unsure what to say or do at this point. Xena turned back to the king. "What is it?"

"I have found out some valuable information that Valentinian and Aetius want to attack Pannonia. I scouted your old friends from the Caspian Sea to aid us. You always wanted a bigger army, well now you have one." He smiled and Xena still didn't understand. Aetius had been trying to get rid of Attila for awhile now and he's failed every time. "I want you to raid Ravenna before they have time to come here. You will leave in two days."

Gabrielle gasped and Xena shook her head. "Attila, no! My daughter is going to give birth any day now. I told her that I would be there for her."

He sighed and waved his hand. "She will be fine here with Kreka and Helena. You have never missed a raid before, Xena."

Xena frowned, "I _promised_ her, Attila."

"Ah, your infamous promises."

"Postpone it until after she has her child and then I will go," she folded her arms.

Attila snarled and he grabbed a glass of wine nearby. "You are leaving in two days, Xena. I am not changing my mind."

Xena growled loudly and then stormed out of the room, pushing through the doors. Gabrielle frowned at the Hun king, shaking her head.

"Why couldn't you have just listened?" she said then followed Xena shortly after.

* * *

Outside Xena stood by her horse and waited for Gabrielle. One of the Caspian Huns smiled and made his way over to her. She turned and saw him out of the corner of her eye. "What do you want, Dreno?" she grumbled.

He chuckled. "Long time no see, Xena. Say, where is your man, what was his name? Borias, right?"

"He's dead," she said flatly.

Dreno nodded his head slowly. "Oh that's right. Must have been so painful when that Visigoth drove his sword right into his chest!" he chuckled and Xena grabbed him by his throat, choking him. He coughed and smiled at her. "Xena..." he croaked.

Gabrielle knew that Xena wouldn't be able to control herself for long. She was right when she walked outside and saw her choking a man to death. "Xena!" she yelled and with that little voice, Xena let go of Dreno's throat. He gasped for air and dropped to one knee, coughing violently. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Let's go Gabrielle, I don't want to be here anymore," she mounted her horse and Gabrielle looked down at the poor man whom almost died. She mounted the horse and clung to Xena's waist.

Dreno was helped up by a few of his friends and he wiped his mouth, glaring up at Xena on her black stallion. He smirked. "The bitch of Pannonia." He bowed his head mockingly and others around him began laughing. Xena rolled her eyes and trotted off back to her yurt.

* * *

Xena threw down her headdress onto the floor and tossed her sword aside on her bed. Gabrielle entered and folded her arms, leaning on the doorway. "You aren't really going to Ravenna are you?" she asked.

"No!" Xena said. "I am especially not going with those idiots out there either! Attila can't have it all. He wants my friendship but he doesn't respect me!"

Gabrielle nodded, knowing that word all too well. "Respect is a powerful word, isn't it?" she said and Xena calmed herself then turned to the blonde poet. She gave her a smile and walked over, grabbing her arm firmly. "I respect you and will stay by you, no matter what decision you make. If you want to move to Scythia, I'll follow you."

Xena scoffed. "I don't want you to follow me Gabrielle."

"But I like following you. You're one of the most interesting people I've met," she said sweetly with a huge cheeky grin. Xena sighed and hugged her tightly. "And I love you. I don't follow people that I don't love, that would be silly."

That brought a smile to Xena's lips and she pulled away, brushing her thumb along Gabrielle's cheek. "I'm amazed that you're still here to be honest," she teased.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gabrielle then threw a playful punch at Xena's arm.

"I uprooted you from your home and took you to a foreign place! I imagine it was a culture shock to you..." Xena said sadly, now regretting what she had done to Gabrielle. A part of her wanted her to stay here but the other part wanted to take her back to Athens so she could live her own life.

Gabrielle smiled. "It was a shock for sure!" she grabbed Xena's hands. "But, I don't think I could leave now. Besides, I keep you in line," she winked. "I really like the family bonds that you and your people have here. It's really...nice."

"So, you think you are an honorary Hun now?" Xena playfully said and Gabrielle's cheeks flushed with color.

"Speaking of family...didn't you leave Ellac in charge of Anastasia?" she said and Xena's eyes widened and immediately left the bedroom. She chuckled under her breath. "Every time..." she sighed and followed Xena leisurely taking her time, expecting to hear her rave at the prince any moment now.

* * *

Xena entered her daughter's bedroom and Ellac stood from the chair beside the bed with his hands up. "I didn't touch her, I swear!" he blurted out and Anastasia sighed heavily.

She made her way to the chair and Ellac clung to the wall, slowly scooting away from her. Xena smirked at the prince's frightened behavior. "I'm not going to hit you."

"I don't know that," the prince said and he bumped into Gabrielle. "Oh my god!" he exhaled heavily and slumped down against the wall. Gabrielle began laughing and Xena smiled, resisting laughter. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry for existing," Gabrielle played along to the prince's fears.

"I'll be outside," Ellac grumbled and brushed by Gabrielle, whom was still giggling at his demise.

Anastasia eyed both her mother and Gabrielle. "Mom, he didn't do anything. Every time he sees you, he thinks you're going to hit him!"

Xena smiled, "I know, isn't it great?" she nodded and Ana frowned. "I'm joking."

"No, you're not."

"You're right, I'm not," Xena winked and her daughter rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Well..." the teenager began and Xena leaned in closely, staring at her. Gabrielle then sat on the end of the bed, staring at her as well. She felt more nervous than ever with these two hovering over her like hawks. "Can you two stop looking at me like that?" she begged and Gabrielle turned away, whistling quietly. Xena, though, kept staring at her and grabbed her hand gently. Anastasia nervously smiled then continued, "I have been having these sharp pains in my sides for hours! I didn't tell Ellac anything. He makes me more anxious than you two." She sighed.

"How painful is it?" Xena asked.

Ana quirked her mouth and wasn't quite sure how to answer. "It just comes and goes." She then saw a big warm smile on her mother's face. "What is with your face?"

"Nothing," Xena adjusted the blankets around her daughter and kept smiling.

"Are you...excited?" Anastasia asked with a sneaky grin.

"Don't tell Ellac, I still want him to think that I despise him." Xena said, still with a big grin on her face.

Gabrielle gasped. "Xena, that's just cruel."

"What? His face is priceless," she said and Anastasia groaned, sinking into her bed.

"You still can't let go can you?" Gabrielle shook her head.

Xena raised her eyebrow. "I'll have you know that I forgave him a long time ago. I just like to see the fear in his eyes every time he comes near me," she teased.

"Mother, you are just –" Anastasia began to say until a wave of agonizing pain hit her and she gasped. All jokes aside, Xena frowned and looked at her daughter's pained face and leaned forward, brushing her hair away from her daughter's face. Ana closed her eyes and winced, gripping her mother's arm firmly.

Moments later which felt like forever, the pain subsided and Anastasia's grip on her mother's arm loosened and she let out a breathy exhale, relieved. Xena smiled down at her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Gabrielle, can you go get Kreka and Helena?" Xena asked. Gabrielle nodded and quickly left the room.

"You're going to stay too, right?" Ana asked, now fear settling in.

Xena nodded. "Of course, I'm not going anywhere." She winked and Ana bobbed her head and exhaled slowly, staring at the ceiling above her bed.

* * *

The following day the wedding preparations were being made for Attila's and Ildiko's wedding. Helena stayed with Anastasia for a few hours, but left as soon as she realized that the birth was going to take longer than she anticipated. Meanwhile, Xena stayed with Anastasia all night, wide awake, waiting for something to happen. Gabrielle opted to stay awake as well and tried to distract Anastasia by telling her stories of Greek myths and heroes like Hercules and the Amazons.

Xena walked out of the yurt, yawning and looked at the Adame from far away and saw many of the servant women decorating the outside pillars. She rolled her eyes and saw Ellac running up to her. She was not exactly in the best mood to deal with him at the moment.

He halted and clamped his hands together. "Did anything happen?" he learned from his stepmother that Helena was sent to Xena's yurt, which only meant one thing and that was Anastasia.

Xena shook her head. "Sorry Ellac, nothing yet."

He groaned and folded his arms. "I thought this was going to be shorter. You will come tell me if anything happens, won't you?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled tiredly. "Yes I will make sure the news gets to you as soon as possible," she said and he breathed a sigh of relief, happy to hear that at least. "Will you be going to your father's wedding?" she asked.

Ellac scoffed. "No! I wasn't there for his wedding with Kriemhild. Why would I see this one?" he said and she smirked. "Listen...I have to go talk to my brothers about tonight. You will –"

"Tell you if anything happens, yes Ellac." She said and he smiled then took off back to the Adame.

* * *

That evening Attila and Ildiko were centered in the middle of the campgrounds, surrounded by all of the Huns, including the Caspians and the Magyars, who were still there and had not yet left. Attila lifted the veil off of the redhead's face and looked into her green eyes. He smiled and his two other wives were standing a ways away, watching the two gawk at one another.

"She is a whore," Kreka whispered to Kriemhild.

The younger queen nodded, folding her arms. "She is not of Attila's best interest. I fear that she is hiding something."

"If a sword does not kill Attila, she surely will with her malicious intent," Kreka frowned deeply and saw Attila lean downward, kissing Ildiko's lips gently. She rolled her eyes. "This is repulsive."

Kriemhild smirked, "no doubt she is already carrying his child." Though, being shy of three months pregnant with Attila's child already, she didn't want to see Ildiko bear his children anytime soon. She hated the new queen as much as Kreka did, if not more.

"I'd rather die first than see that happen," Kreka said and both queens turned to one another and smiled deviously at each other. They shared the same feelings of their husband's ill choice marrying this foreign woman.

Ernak ran up to his mother and pulled on her dress. She frowned and ruffled her son's dark hair. "Mother!" he said breathlessly. "Xena is asking for Helena! She told me to come find you." The queen's eyes widened and Kriemhild eyed her then looked down at Ernak. "Anastasia is screaming so loudly! I am sure that she will wake the coyotes," he said seriously and Kreka smirked.

"Stay here with Kriemhild and I will go find Helena," Kreka pat her son's cheek then quickly left the wedding ceremony, which she was glad to leave anyhow.

* * *

Xena sat on the bed trying to soothe her daughter, though after a few hours of her moaning and screaming, that was unlikely. She held onto her hand and Gabrielle sat on the opposite side of the bed, observing and felt helpless.

Anastasia cringed and tears rolled down her cheeks, not able to take the unbearable pain any longer. It had been only a couple of hours and she didn't think this could get any worse, until now. She gripped her mother's hand tightly and shook her head.

"Anastasia, look at me," Xena said calmly and her daughter ignored her and reared her head back on the pillows behind her, sobbing softly. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

Ana kept shaking her head and continued sobbing. "I can't," she said in between her sharp, short breaths.

"Yes, you can," Xena reassured her. She eyed Gabrielle, "where is Helena?" she asked.

"I asked Ernak to go tell Kreka!" Gabrielle said.

Xena rolled her eyes. "Great," her daughter squeezed her hand and she cringed, focusing her attention back on her. She wiped the sweat off Ana's forehead with a cloth and she let out an ear piercing scream.

Gabrielle's eyes widened. "By the gods," she said aloud, covering her ears. Xena raised her eyebrow towards her. "I'm never having children."

What seemed like an eternity later Kreka and Helena entered the room and Xena sighed a sigh of relief to see them both. Helena sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the veil over her dark hair and lifted the blankets off of Anastasia.

Xena looked to the queen and said, "I thought you were at Attila's wedding?"

Kreka smirked, "I'd rather be anywhere than at that ridiculous ceremony." She came by her side and saw Anastasia's pained face and felt sorry for her. "How is she doing?"

"How do you think?" Xena said through gritted teeth as her hand was having the life squeezed out of it. Anastasia opened her eyes as soon as she felt Helena's hand touch her and then she noticed everyone staring at her. Everyone was in the room and her breathing quickened, feeling more nervous, especially with her mother and Ellac's stepmother staring at her intensely. She turned over and saw a horrified look on Gabrielle's face.

"Too many...too many people," Ana said in between labored breaths.

Xena looked up at the queen and Kreka nodded. "Gabrielle and I can wait outside..." she said and the poet was more than anxious to leave and quickly joined the queen. Xena sat by the bed and her daughter glanced over.

"You...you're staying...right?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Xena smiled, "I'll be right here."

* * *

A couple of hours Kreka and Gabrielle waited outside of the yurt, listening to Anastasia's horrible screams. The ceremony outside commenced and Attila and Ildiko were nowhere to be seen. Meanwhile everyone else kept celebrating outside round the fire and inside the Adame as well.

Ellac ran over and then heard Ana's loud scream and panicked. "What is happening?" he ran forward, almost going inside until Kreka stopped him.

"Don't go in there, Ellac." She said.

"But I want to know what is going on! Xena said she would tell me if anything happened!" he frowned.

Gabrielle stood up, "trust me, you don't want to go in there. We've been waiting outside for hours."

"Hours?!" he groaned and began pacing around in a circle. "She is alright isn't she?"

Kreka smirked, "yes she's fine. If something was wrong, we would have known by now." She grabbed her stepson's shoulders and looked into his big green eyes. "You need to relax."

He shrugged her hands off and stepped away. " _Relax_? You want me to relax? My mother died giving birth to me. I don't want that to happen to her!"

"That is not going to happen, Ellac." She reassured him.

"I want to do something..." he sighed heavily, crossing his arms.

Gabrielle grabbed his hand. "You can't do anything but wait. So why don't you just sit down with us?" she smiled and he nodded then plopped down onto the grass to 'wait' as she said.

* * *

Inside Attila's bedroom Ildiko changed out of her wedding gown and into a sheer kaftan. She began lighting candles and peered behind her to see Attila sitting on the bed, taking off his boots and clothing. Smiling, she looked at her reflection in the mirror, running her fingers through her hair.

Attila finally undressed to his loose pants and laid back onto the bed. He had more than enough wine for ten men and felt his vision begin to blur. He glanced over at his newlywed wife and smiled staring at her long auburn wavy locks that tumbled down her backside.

"Are you almost ready?" she called out and blew out the lit match, finishing lighting the last few candles.

He laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Yes..." he said breathlessly and placed his hand over his heart, fighting back sleep. "Cera!" he called out.

Ildiko's heart stopped as soon as she heard that name. She frowned deeply and instantly knew who he was speaking of. He really believes that I am Cera, she thought. After all the time they spent together, she had grown fond of the Hun king and even wrote the emperor and Aetius everything that was happening in Pannonia. She alerted the Romans about everything, being Honoria's spy, but tonight, this was supposed to be between a wife and husband.

She felt like she had been betrayed. Reaching over she grabbed a vile that hung on her necklace she wore all the time. She grabbed the wine bottle on the table and poured two glasses of wine for them. She then uncorked the small vile and poured the powder into one glass, his glass.

Grabbing the two wine glasses she turned around with a tight smile, seeing Attila laying on the bed. She made her way over and he smiled, lifting himself up slowly. She sat down beside him and handed him a wine glass. "It is..a custom to share a glass of wine together as wife and husband..." she said and he nodded.

He took the glass and drank all of the wine and her smile widened. She lowered her glass with no intention to drink hers at all. He handed her the empty wine glass and reached forward, touching her cheek softly and she smiled.

A few moments Attila frowned and felt a sharp pain in his chest. His hand slowly slipped off her cheek and ran along her bare chest. Her smile faded and he coughed, leaning back onto the bed with wide frightened eyes, gawking at the woman whom he could now call his wife.

"What...what did...you do," he choked and cringed in agony as the pain traveled to his arm and paralyzed his entire torso. He clenched his fist and his head lolled over, wincing as the pain worsened by the second.

A few short seconds later his fist unclenched and Ildiko frowned at Attila as he lay dead in their bed. "I came here to do what needed to be done," she whispered and drank her wine slowly sipping on it.

* * *

Xena sat on the bed alongside her daughter, supporting her back and holding onto her hand. Anastasia moaned loudly and clenched her teeth. Xena peered over and saw a smile on Helena's face. The cries of Anastasia were no longer, but a loud infant's cry filled the room and Anastasia collapsed onto her mother's chest, breathing heavily.

Helena wrapped the newborn in a small wool blanket and wiped the face. She leaned over and Xena nudged Ana's arm lightly. Anastasia lifted her head and saw Helena holding a baby in her arms and she smiled widely. Sitting up carefully she stretched her arms out and the young midwife handed the baby to her.

Xena smiled softly, peering down at the child in her daughter's arms.

"A boy," Helena said as she began wiping her hands off with a damp cloth.

Anastasia looked up at her mother with a beaming smile. "I'm sure Ellac will be pleased to hear that," she jested. She grazed her son's small cheek with her finger. "He's so small," she whispered. "How can something so small cause so much trouble?"

"I find myself asking the same question still," Xena teased and her daughter shot her a glare.

Ignoring her mother's snide comment she asked, "can Ellac come in now?"

* * *

Xena peered outside and saw Kreka, Gabrielle and Ellac waiting patiently. "Ellac," she called out and he immediately jumped to his feet. "Someone is waiting to see you."

He smiled and quickly ran inside. Gabrielle stood and saw circles under Xena's eyes, being up for almost two days. Kreka walked up to her and was more than curious. "So...?"

"Don't keep us in suspense any longer Xena," Gabrielle teased, grabbing her arm.

"It's a boy," Xena said.

Kreka folded her arms, " _another_ prince!" she shook her head. "I thought for sure that she was going to break the cycle and have a girl," she said and Xena eyed her suspiciously. "Attila's male genes are really strong, _apparently_."

"Apparently so," Xena yawned.

"Maybe it's time for you to finally get some sleep?" Gabrielle suggested.

"But Ana will need me..." she argued.

Kreka smiled, "I am more than happy to stay with her," she eagerly said and Xena pursed her lips then finally relented.

After the queen left Xena folded her arms. "She is being too nice."

Gabrielle chuckled and ushered her back inside the yurt to finally get some much needed rest. "She's just excited, Xena. Don't act like you aren't either."

"I am excited..." she protested and yawned. "I'm just tired, and I think she broke one of my fingers." Gabrielle gasped and they went inside the bedroom as she began examining her hand.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: So this is the final chapter of this epic story. I had a really fun time writing this and am thrilled that so many people followed and kept reading. It's been a real treat from you all, reading your feedback. Truly makes my day!**

 **I will continue to write alternate universe stories within the Xenaverse because I enjoy it and hope that all of you enjoy it as well. I am working on my Post-FIN story and promise that it will be nothing like you've ever read before if you decide to check it out! I had some fears about writing a Post-FIN story, but I am going to do it anyway and we'll see what happens.**

 **Please read all the way until the end. I have included an excerpt that explains some things about all of these lovely characters. Enjoy and good luck ;)**

A Savage Empire Reborn

Despite Xena's lack of sleep, she woke up before Gabrielle did the following morning. She peered inside her daughter's room and saw Anastasia was asleep and Ellac was holding their son in his arms quietly. Kreka had obviously stayed the entire night and she too fell asleep in a chair on the opposite side of the bed.

Gabrielle walked out of the bedroom eager to find out where Xena disappeared to. Yawning and rubbing her eyes she frowned and looked over. She saw Xena peeking into her daughter's room, watching silently with a smile on her face.

"How is she doing?" the blonde asked, startling Xena.

The commander frowned at her and slapped her arm. "Don't do that!" she hissed. "She's sleeping."

"Xeeeenaaa..." a whisper came from outside the yurt. Both she and Gabrielle turned and saw Ernak poking his head inside with a cheeky smile. Gabrielle smirked and nudged Xena's arm. "Can we see the baby?" he whispered then Dengi poked his head in above his brother's.

She sighed and motioned for the two boys to come inside. They eagerly ran in and she blocked the bedroom entry way. "Be very quiet," she warned.

The two princes nodded their heads. Dengi spoke for both of them, "we'll be quiet, we promise Xena, _right_ Ernak?" he grumbled and hit his brother on the back. Ernak still had a big smile and kept nodding his head. Xena allowed them through and Ernak rushed in to get first glance at his nephew.

"They seem very excited," Gabrielle alleged. "Especially Ernak."

"He is looking forward to not being the youngest prince for once," Xena smirked, folding her arms and then saw Dengi sit on the bed and woke up Anastasia. She groaned and Gabrielle gripped her arm.

Ellac lowered his arms and allowed his youngest brother to take a look at the baby. Ernak's eyes widened and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "What is his name?" Ernak whispered.

"Csaba," Ellac told him and Ernak gave a curt nod then touched his nephew's cheek gently. "Do you want to hold him?" he asked and Ernak's jaw dropped then immediately held his arms out excitedly. "Be very careful," he said and Ernak took his brother's spot in the chair and anxiously waited for him to hand over the small infant into his arms.

Xena kept her eyes glued on Ernak who was now holding the baby in his arms, though Ellac was standing beside him. Gabrielle saw a different look in Xena's eyes this time, it was not anger nor was it warmth either. It was a certain protective expression, something new, something different than she had seen before.

"He'll be fine Xena," she reassured her and Xena couldn't take her eyes off them.

"Commander!" one of Attila's men yelled from outside the yurt and Xena cringed, hoping that wouldn't wake up the child, she rushed over to see what he wanted.

* * *

"What?!" she griped.

He had the look of terror written all over his face. "The king..." he began and Xena raised her eyebrow. "...was found dead in his bed this morning."

She felt a lump in her throat and didn't know what to say. Surely this was a joke, she thought. Attila couldn't be dead. He was too young and was the king of this empire. This empire was nothing without him. "Are you...sure?" she asked hesitantly, fearing she already knew the answer.

He nodded, "yes, commander. He is dead." He saw the sadness in her eyes and averted his eyes. "I was told that the queen was here so I came to alert her."

"No!" Xena held up her hand. "She will blow a gasket," she folded her arms and a million thoughts swam in her head, suddenly not knowing what to do. "How did...he die?" she asked.

The soldier sighed, "we believe that he could have been poisoned. We have Ildiko detained inside a tent in the outskirts." The sadness in her eyes once present now produced anger and fury. "Prince Ellac is to be notified so we can proceed to the next coronation.." he added and she wasn't even listening.

An eerie smile graced her lips. "Could I...pay a visit to Ildiko?" she asked.

The man stuttered, "well...I –I don't see why not, commander, but...we really need the prince to determine what to do with her."

"Oh don't worry about him...I will tell him," Xena kept smiling. "I will be out shortly..." she disappeared back into her home and ran into her bedroom to change into her armor.

Gabrielle frowned and heard some rustling around in the bedroom across the yurt. She reluctantly left the entry way of Ana's bedroom and peeked inside Xena's room. She saw her putting on her armor and boots. Gasping, she entered. "What are you doing?!"

Xena sheathed her swords and looked into Gabrielle's puzzled eyes. "I'm going to visit Ildiko..."

"For what?" the blonde folded her arms, suspicious of Xena's odd behavior.

"Attila..." she lowered her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. "Is dead," she said flatly.

Gabrielle's eyes grew in fear and knew what Xena was going to do. "Oh no..." she frowned sadly. "Xena...you aren't going to kill Ildiko are you?"

Xena angrily brushed past her and exited the yurt. Gabrielle followed suit and grabbed her arm. "Xena!" she yelled and the warrior pushed her aside and mounted her horse. "You can't do this. You know you can't, it's not going to bring Attila back. Just like it didn't bring Borias back or your brothers."

"Don't talk about them Gabrielle! You don't understand!" Xena yanked on the reins of the horse and rode off.

Gabrielle groaned and ran inside and slipped on her boots. Ellac came out of the room smiling and saw Xena was gone and Gabrielle was getting ready to leave. He frowned. "Where are you going?"

The poet halted and knew that if she told Ellac that his father died it would ruin everything. His entire world would come crashing down, especially since his son was born last night. She couldn't take that away from him. "I...I have something I need to do." She finished lacing her boot and grabbed her cloak. "Stay here and don't come out of this yurt, understand?" she asked and Ellac stood dumbfounded. "Do you understand?!" she yelled and the prince nodded. After that, she quickly ran out of the yurt to follow Xena. Ellac folded his arms and decided to take a look outside for himself.

He peeked behind the curtains and saw Xena riding to the outskirts of the grounds and Gabrielle running after her on foot. Very strange, he noted.

* * *

Once Xena reached the outskirts of Pannonia, she hopped of the horse and stormed inside the large tent, pushing the guards aside. There she saw the redheaded woman sitting in the middle of the tent with her hands tied behind her back and her head hanging lowly.

Slowly, Ildiko lifted her head and saw Xena scowling at her, towering over her. She panicked and began scooting away as far as she could until she bumped into a weapons rack. Xena smiled and took a step closer, only scaring Ildiko more. The sound of the chains on her boots were the scariest because...it was so silent, too silent.

Ildiko gasped and curled her legs close to her chest then Xena took two more steps forward. She couldn't take her eyes off of the black boots, coming closer and closer. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

Xena looked at the weapons rack behind the terrified woman and she had so many weapons to choose from. "Which one should I choose first?" she said and Ildiko looked up at the commander. Xena folded her arms and eyed the scimitar. "A sword, perhaps?" she said and then shook her head. "Too conventional. Oh, how about this javelin?" she winked at Ildiko and the woman's eyes widened. "Too hard to kill in close proximity."

She then smiled wider and pulled a circular weapon off the rack with a handle in the middle. She knelt down and Ildiko eyed the sharp rounded weapon. "Do you know what this is?" she asked and the redhead shook her head. "I bet you don't..." she ran her finger along the sharp round edge of the weapon and blood dripped onto the ground below. "This is from India. It's called a chakram and it's very... _very_ sharp," she hissed. She held the chakram close to Ildiko's throat and smiled.

"The cut would sting for days..." Xena said and lowered the chakram to Ildiko's collar bone and grazed the edge of the weapon along her skin. Ildiko bit her tongue, feeling the weapon cut into her skin subtly. "Imagine what a gash could do?" she lifted Ildiko's chin, staring into her green frightened eyes. "Do you want to find out?" she whispered in her ear.

Gabrielle stormed inside of the tent and saw Xena hovering over Ildiko. "Xena!" she shouted and Xena snapped her head around.

"What are you doing in here?!" the commander growled.

"No, what are _you_ doing in here?" Gabrielle saw the horrified redhead cowering in fear on the floor. Then she saw a sizeable cut on her collar bone and blood dripping down her chest. "Don't do this."

Xena smirked and looked at the chakram in her hand. "Why not? She is a murderer."

Gabrielle took a cautious step forward. "Yes...maybe she is, but...killing her is not your duty..." she said, inching closer, careful of Xena and the weapon she held in her hand. "It is not your right to make that decision."

Mockingly, Xena laughed. "And what should I do with her then? Put her on trial for her crimes?" she said with a smile and Gabrielle eyed her. "This is not Athens, Gabrielle! Things don't work like that here, this is not your perfect little world of peace and harmony!"

"Attila wouldn't want you to do this," Gabrielle interjected and took another step forward, eyeing Ildiko sitting behind Xena. "He was your friend and he trusted you. He wouldn't want you to kill Ildiko, no matter what she did."

Xena frowned and grabbed Ildiko's arm, lifting her off the ground. "You really don't understand how things work here do you?" she said and Gabrielle sighed.

"Xena... _don't_ , I am begging you. Let this be handled the correct way."

"The correct way," the commander repeated. She smiled, nodding and then drug Ildiko out of the tent forcefully. Gabrielle gasped and followed behind them.

* * *

Xena drug Ildiko all the way to the center of the grounds and threw her on the soil. Many people gathered around outside of their homes and saw the new wife of Attila, tied and in a sheer white dress, barely on her shoulders. Xena pushed Ildiko down into the dirt with her boot.

"If I am not to kill you then I will publicly shame you," she hissed and dug her boot into the redhead's back. Ildiko yelped and peered through her long locks at the many eyes gawking at her as if she were some kind of animal.

"This woman claims to be a Hun, but she is not!" Xena yelled out and many of the Pannonians gathered round. "She claims to be the wife of the king but now the king is dead!" she pointed the chakram at Ildiko. "And _she_ killed him." Everyone in the crowd gasped, whispered and some women began sobbing under their breaths. "She should be punished severely..." she smiled and let her boot off the woman.

Gabrielle got to the scene and saw the people circled around Xena and Ildiko. She panicked and pushed through the people. "Xena! What is this?" she asked and Xena turned around slowly.

"You said I can't kill her, but what can I do if the people of Pannonia kill her?" she winked and Gabrielle shook her head.

"That's not what I meant," she growled. The people began huddling closer and closer, enclosing in around all three of them. One of the men grabbed Ildiko by her long locks and threw her aside. "Stop!" she begged, but she was pushed out of the way by the women.

Xena smiled and pushed her way through the sea of people and Gabrielle ran after her and gave a hard push on Xena's backside. The commander irately turned and marched towards the sudden brave poet. "You must have a death wish," she pulled out her sword and Gabrielle's eyes grew with shock.

She remembered those words so well. They were the same words that Xena said to her back in Athens before she was kidnapped. She hit her with a pitch fork and Xena threatened her with that exact same phrase. Had she really resorted back to her old ways? Or perhaps she never changed at all and deep down she always had a cold heart. Gabrielle didn't understand and also didn't move, embracing Xena's wrath.

"Why don't you kill me then?" Gabrielle stepped forward and the tip of Xena's sword touched her chest. "Go on since you think you're so tough," she smiled and folded her arms.

Xena frowned and her hand gripped the hilt of the sword so tightly her knuckles turned white as snow. She lowered the blade and turned to walk away. Gabrielle inwardly thanked Xena for that moment of clarity, but it was too close.

"What's the matter, Xena? Can't kill me? Why not?" Gabrielle egged on Xena, escalating her mood. She pushed the commander forward again and Xena closed her eyes briefly, trying to collect herself. "Go ahead and do it, you were so close! Or maybe you can't." She kept teasing and pushed Xena again.

Xena growled, "Gabrielle, I'm warning you..." she said lowly.

"Or what Xena? You're going to hurt me? Kill me? You haven't, so I guess that means you aren't _capable_ of doing it." Gabrielle smirked and Xena didn't dare face her yet. "Come on, aren't you the great Commander of the Hun Empire?"

Xena tightened her jaw and finally turned around and faced Gabrielle, inches from her face. "Don't test my patience Gabrielle. I have very little left..."

"You don't seem like the patient type, Xena." Gabrielle folded her arms and pushed the commander backward.

Xena breathed out heavily then raised her hand to strike Gabrielle and stared down at her. Her green eyes, her horrified face. She frowned sadly and her eyes softened. Slowly, she lowered her hand back to her side.

Gabrielle exhaled deeply and then smiled softly. "I knew I could trust you..." she whispered and Xena looked at her sadly with tears in her eyes. "I trust you to do the right thing." She stepped forward and wiped the tears from Xena's cheek. "And allowing the people to torture Ildiko is _not_ the right thing to do..." she said and Xena looked over at the mob, hitting and pushing Ildiko around like a sack of potatoes, as if it were a game.

Xena frowned and then went to retrieve Ildiko from the mob surrounding her, beating her and calling her names that no child should hear. As soon as she left, Ellac came out of the yurt and saw a swarm of people and heard a lot of yelling from inside before he came out.

He turned to Gabrielle. "What is going on?"

Gabrielle's stomach knotted and she looked into the young prince's eyes. She did not want to be the one to tell him that his father was dead. "Just a misunderstanding..." she muttered.

Xena returned with Ildiko and Ellac looked on in horror seeing her lip bleeding and her hair disheveled and her dress torn in several places. He saw more of his stepmother than he needed to see. He took off his cloak and threw it over her shoulders.

"What the hell is going on?!" he yelled at Xena and she nervously smiled.

"Ellac..." Xena grabbed his arm and walked over to a secluded area. He grunted and tried to pull away. Gabrielle meanwhile was dabbing Ildiko's lips and wounds on her head. "I'm going to tell you something that you don't want to hear."

He eyed her cautiously and actually saw sadness in her eyes, which was a rarity. He had only seen that look a few times in his life. He could count the times on his hand alone.

She breathed in and then looked straight into Ellac's eyes intensely. "Your father...is...he's..." she saw his eyebrow rise and she didn't want to be the one to tell him, especially like this. "Your father is gone."

Ellac smiled, "what do you mean he's gone? He left again? And what happened to Ildiko?"

" _No_ , Ellac!" Xena groaned and rubbed her forehead then firmly gripped his shoulders. "Your father is gone. Forever." Her eyes widened waiting for his response, but his naive little mind didn't seem to understand. "He's dead."

He laughed, "no, he's not. He can't die. He's the king of the Huns!" he smiled and Xena's eyebrows creased, sadly smiling at him, shaking her head. Seeing that look in her eyes he now knew that she was being sincere and his smile faded slowly.

Ellac shook his head and then pushed Xena away from him. "No!" he pushed her again and she clenched her jaw, trying not to retaliate against him. "He's _not_ dead, he can't be..."

"Ellac!" she tried to calm him but he pushed her against the yurt and raised his fist and she caught his wrist in midair. "Ellac!" she yelled firmly. "He is gone!"

The prince pulled away and then ran to the Adame to his father's room as quickly as he could, pushing through the sea of people. Xena sighed and then made her trek towards Gabrielle.

The poet lifted her head as she was cleaning the blood off of Ildiko's face and saw Xena scowling at the woman. "I'm guessing he didn't take it well."

Xena shook her head, "I'm going to follow him."

"I'm coming with you," Gabrielle stood and Ildiko sat on the grass, weeping quietly.

The commander's lip quivered and she took one last look at Ildiko. "Hand her over to the guards and meet me inside the Adame." Gabrielle gave her a curt nod then Xena ran off.

* * *

Xena made her way into the Adame and peeked into Attila's room. There she saw the guards had already fixed Attila's room and placed Attila in clean sheets, laying in the bed lifeless. Ellac hovered over his father, touching his father's long locks. She waited by the doorway and heard the teenage prince sniffling softly.

Gabrielle hastily ran up the stairs and saw Xena looking into the bedroom, though she didn't dare go inside. She was almost afraid it seemed. Xena saw her standing by her side and turned back to the prince. "Go in there," she whispered, pushing Xena gently.

"Gabrielle!" she hissed and the poet pushed her into the room. She gave her a scowling face then proceeded to take a few steps closer to the bed.

Exhaling heavily, she rolled her eyes and then spoke softly. "Your father was my best friend, you know. We knew each other for a long time..."

Ellac wiped his cheeks and kept his back to Xena as his eyes laid focused on his deceased father.

"He loved you very much, Ellac. He used to tell me how much you reminded him of your mother," she said and Ellac turned around, looking into her eyes. She smiled softly. "Your kindness, your forgiving heart and your eyes reminded him of Cera and your mother was a very kind woman. She was probably the only other person that I liked besides your father," she joked and he finally grinned.

She took another step closer and ran her fingers through his thick dark hair. "She always knew you would make a great king one day and I'm sorry...that day has come sooner than you thought it would..."

He stared at her intensely then leapt from the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She stumbled backwards and her entire body tensed. She definitely wasn't expecting him to hug her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, gently patting him on the back.

"I know what I have to do..." he whispered and pulled away, wiping his cheeks. "I will become the greatest king of the Huns, even better than my father," he said proudly and she gave him a warm smile. "But first, _who_ did this to my father?" his eyes darkened. Xena lowered her head solemnly.

* * *

Ellac waited outside the Adame and Ildiko was thrown onto the ground by the guards. Her hands tied behind her back and she could barely even look at the young prince. "Ildiko!" he shouted. "You were married to my father, the king of my people and you betrayed him, me, everyone!" he yelled and everyone in the city surrounded the redhead woman quietly. "You are the queen of the Huns! You do not deserve such a title that has been given to you. You are a disgrace to all of these people –my people!"

Ildiko frowned and lifted her eyes, staring at Attila's son, who would now be crowned as king. "And...what shall my punishment be?" she asked flatly with barely any emotion at all.

Ellac folded his arms. "My father loved you for whatever reason, but I will not be as forgiving as him." He frowned deeply. "Your punishment is death." He looked to Xena and she pulled out her sword, smiling at Ildiko. Gabrielle stood by Xena and shielded her eyes, unable to watch this.

Kreka saw Xena walking towards Ildiko and ran in front of the crowd. "Stop!" she shielded the murderer. Ellac's eyes widened and Xena pointed the blade directly at Ildiko. "Xena is not your duty to execute Ildiko," she eyed the commander. She then eyed her son, "it is the king's duty, he should do it."

Xena's smile widened and she flipped the sword around, holding onto the hilt, sword facing her. She walked up to Ellac and thrust the hilt of the blade towards him. "Your stepmother says it is _your_ duty," she smiled and the prince looked at the sword then back to Ildiko and Kreka.

He breathed in heavily then took Xena's sword, feeling the weight of it in his hand. It felt surreal. He slowly walked down the stairs of the Adame and pointed the blade directly at Ildiko's throat. He lifted her chin, staring into her green eyes.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" he asked her.

Ildiko spat in his face and he growled then plunged the sword directly into her chest, forcing all of his weight, he pushed it through the other side of her body. She choked and blood seeped from her wound and blood dripped from her lips, staring wide eyed at the young prince.

He slowly pulled the sword out of her body and she fell over, choking to death on her own blood. The grass turned red and she lay in a pool of crimson blood, staring up at the boy king. Ellac turned towards his stepmother and she ran to him, embracing him warmly. The blade dropped to the grass and she kissed his forehead.

* * *

That evening Ellac sat on his father's throne outside. He watched as the guards carried his father's body, covered in the finest red silk, to the funeral pyre. His two brothers stood by his left and his stepmothers to the right of him with Gabrielle and Xena to the queens' side. Anastasia could not attend and stayed inside the yurt with Helena and her newborn son, only hearing about the news a few hours ago.

Once his father was placed on the pyre, he stood and looked at all the saddened people around him. He realized how much everyone loved his father, but he was determined to be a great king –the best king, like his mother said he would be.

The priest of Pannonia walked over to Ellac with Attila's elaborate crown, which he never wore unless it was for weddings or special occasions. He smiled at the young teenager and placed the crown atop of his head. He then said a silent prayer over Ellac's head and then placed Attila's necklace around his neck.

Ellac bowed to the priest and lifted his hand. "I promise that I will be a great king to you all," he smiled and the people smiled at him. The young Akitiziri boys waved their hands at their new king and Ellac winked at them all.

Then Xena grabbed the lit torch and walked over the pyre through the small path the Pannonian people made for her. In all of her life, she never wore veils and hated them so, but not today. She wrapped the black veil over her hair against the wind. She unsheathed her sword and set it on top of Attila's corpse and grazed her fingers along the silk. Slowly, she lit the pyre on fire and took a step back, watching the flames engulf the deceased king's body. The silk fed the fire she clutched the veil around her neck, staring at the flames silently.

Gabrielle watched alongside the two queens and adjusted the brightly colored veil around her short locks. She then heard a melodious voice and frowned. Kreka and Kriemhild looked at one another, whispering. Ernak and Dengi eyed their elder brother confusedly. Gabrielle followed the sound and saw Xena was the source of the melodious voice, singing aloud, loudly as she stood in front of the burning pyre.

"I didn't know Xena could sing..." Ernak whispered.

Kreka smirked, folding her arms. "She is full of surprises indeed."

"Perhaps she has a heart after all," Kriemhild commented.

Gabrielle smiled, listening to Xena sing passionately. "She does," she said and both queens turned to her surprised to hear her say that.

After finishing her burial song, Xena returned and stood by Gabrielle, whom had a big smile on her face. "You have a beautiful voice," she whispered and gripped her hand tightly. Xena smiled, shying away.

"Yes you do," Kreka overheard Gabrielle and Xena glanced over at her. "We should hear it more often," she said with a smile.

Ellac cleared his throat and stood from the throne that now belonged to him. He still hated to see his father leave this world, but he wanted to make his father proud and do the empire right. He held up his hands and everyone looked to him.

"It is my duty to protect Pannonia and I will do just that but first..." he paused and the crowd waited anxiously. "I need to assign my commander in chief." He looked over at Xena. He smiled at her. "Xena has been a great commander to my father for many years and I am reinstating her as my commander in chief." He said and everyone bowed their head curtly at the king and then to Xena.

" _And_!" he added, "I will assign my stepmother, Kreka, to second in command," he said and that took everyone by surprise, including Kreka herself. The queen's eyes widened and snapped her around, gawking at her stepson. "She was once a great warrior of the Ashina and she will now continue that mission for Pannonia," he smiled and bowed at his queen stepmother. Kreka smiled and bowed to him with utmost gratitude.

Ellac sighed heavily and then added one more thing. "I think I have a new position open for a secretary and map maker," he said and everyone frowned confusedly. "Gabrielle, my commander's trusted friend, will be the empire's new secretary. The first foreigner to work for the empire and hopefully not the last," he winked at Gabrielle and her cheeks flushed.

Xena smirked and nudged her arm playfully. "Secretary..." she teased.

Gabrielle snorted, "don't tease me. Your boss is a fifteen year old," she whispered and Xena frowned.

"Since I am the new king I will appoint Anastasia to be my queen. My stepmothers, Kriemhild and Kreka, will be regent queen mothers of the empire."

Xena's eyes widened and she nearly marched over to the boy king until Gabrielle yanked on her arm. "Not _now_ , Xena..." she warned.

* * *

Aetius ran into Valentinian's throne chambers unannounced, interrupting an important discussion with his empress mother, Placida. The emperor stood from his throne, seeing the commander's haste.

"Your highness!" the commander smiled and bowed his head. "I have great news," he pulled out a scroll and handed it to Placida.

The empress frowned and snatched the scroll from Aetius' hands. She read over it carefully and gasped loudly. "Attila is dead!"

Valentinian's mouth gaped. "What? Is that true, Aetius? The savage Hun is dead?"

Aetius nodded, "yes, your majesty, he is dead. I have just received word this morning. I rushed over as soon as I heard the news."

"Who do I owe this magnificent defeat to?" the emperor smiled and grabbed his wine bottle, ready to celebrate.

The commander sighed and his smile died. "The redhead woman."

"Ildiko?"

He nodded, "she was the one who killed Attila, but she too has perished at the Huns' sword." His eyes darkened. "A new king has been selected." He saw the joy wiped off the emperor's face. "Attila's eldest son whom just turned sixteen, is now the king of the empire."

Silence.

Valentinian busted out into a fit of laughter. "A boy is the king now?!" he couldn't contain himself. "I do not need to worry about that boy king. He is no threat to me!"

Placida frowned at her immature son. "Valentinian, never underestimate a Hun. They are savages and ruthless killers. No matter the age they will hunt and kill! You should not deter action against Attila's son. No doubt Xena is still in charge of the army. She is the one who needs to be gotten rid of, not the boy."

"The Empress is right, your highness," Aetius stepped forward as the emperor began drinking heaps of wine, enjoying this celebration. "The boy does not know anything about war or strategy. It is Xena who is the brains behind the king, just like Attila. She will be the true one in charge, not Attila's son."

Valentinian chortled, swishing his wine glass in his hand. " _Aetius_ , my friend...do you honestly think that Xena will try to invade Rome? Doesn't she have better things to worry about now, being a grandmother and all?" he shook his head at the absurdity.

"I don't think that children stand in Xena's way," Placida said. "It never has before."

The emperor nodded. "Yet she doesn't kill them. She is a mother after all," he sipped his wine casually.

"She is a harpy," Placida said and turned to the commander. "Make sure to keep an eye on the Huns. I want all of their activity monitored from now on."

Aetius nodded, "of course empress..." he said through clenched teeth and exited the throne chamber.

"Do not make this same mistake again, Valentinian." She warned her son and he shrugged his shoulder. She tossed the scroll in his lap and walked off, disgusted by his nonchalant mannerism.

* * *

 _One Year Later_

Anastasia walked with Gabrielle down the long halls of the Adame. Since Ellac claimed her as his queen, she was able to move into the Adame with him and the rest of the family. Xena did even bother living in the Adame and comfortably lived in her yurt with Gabrielle.

"Do you and mother really have to leave?" Anastasia asked sadly.

Gabrielle smiled, "we won't be gone for a long time...hopefully," she muttered the last part and saw the teenager's eyes widened. Wrapping her arm around Ana's slim frame, she chuckled. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen. We're just going north to talk to the Scythians."

Ana sighed, "but Gabrielle, the Magyars are near Scythia. I know they will cause problems in the mountains. And why are you guys going to Scythia anyway? Nothing is in Scythia!"

The blonde nodded, sort of agreeing with the young queen. "The Scythian queen wants to meet Ellac and discuss a peace treaty of some sort. I have to go and obviously so does Xena. I'm sure it will be a short trip."

They came to the entrance of the Adame and saw Xena holding Csaba in her arms, resting the boy on her hip. Anastasia smirked and leaned on the entry way, watching her mother talking to Csaba and he had a big smile on his face.

"She is obsessed with him," Anastasia said.

Gabrielle smiled, folding her arms as she watched Xena happily talk to her grandson as if he could understand everything she was saying to him. "She loves him, Ana."

Sighing the teen nodded. "Trust me, _I_ _know_. She won't let me have even _one_ moment with him alone. If I didn't know it, I think she would steal him from me," she teased.

Xena walked up the stairs with Csaba in her arms to greet Gabrielle and her daughter. Anastasia shook her head and held out her arms but Xena wasn't willing to give him up.

"See what I mean," Ana whispered to Gabrielle. "Mom, you've been with him all day. Can I have him back now?" she smiled and Xena frowned, grabbing the boy's small hand. "Actually, you've been with him every day since he was born, so..." she stretched her arms out again. "Hand him over."

Xena looked at her grandson's big green eyes and smiled. "But Anastasia...I will be leaving for a long time and I won't be able to see him."

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "You can see him when you come back. Now...please..." she begged and Gabrielle chuckled.

"I can keep you company Xena!" Gabrielle said enthusiastically.

"It's not the same, Gabrielle," Xena smirked at her blonde companion.

"I can be cute too."

" _Mother_!" Ana yelled and Xena groaned then finally handed over Csaba into his mother's arms. "God forbid I have any more children while you're still alive." She muttered and walked back into her new home.

Xena gasped and Gabrielle couldn't keep herself from laughing. The commander scowled and hit her in the arm and Gabrielle winced. "That was not funny Gabrielle."

"Yes it was."

Ernak, now twelve and much taller than he was last year, came walking down the hallway and saw Anastasia with Csaba and smiled at them both. Then he saw Xena and Gabrielle at the entrance. Gabrielle smiled at the young prince and saw his eyes were incredibly tired.

"How's it going with your new brothers?" Gabrielle smirked and Ernak groaned. Kriemhild gave birth to twin boys this past year and obviously, the prince was not fond of his new brothers by the look on his face.

He scratched his head bemusedly. "One starts crying and then the other starts right after! I can't take anymore, Gabrielle. Why can't they behave like Csaba? I don't understand!"

Xena and Gabrielle stifled a laugh together. "I'm sure Kriemhild appreciates your help." Xena said and pat his shoulder firmly. "Keep up the good work." She walked off to go find Ellac and Gabrielle gave the prince an apologetic look then trailed behind Xena.

"That was cold Xena," Gabrielle jested.

"Maybe it will keep him away from girls for a few years longer than his brother," Xena teased.

* * *

Ellac was in his office talking with his stepmother about the plans to travel to Scythia. Xena and Gabrielle walked in and saw the two having a rather heated conversation. The seventeen year old king lifted his eyes and saw his commander and secretary walk in.

"Thank god!" he rounded his desk. "Gabrielle, can you please explain to Kreka that the northern mountains are dangerous to pass through?!"

Kreka rolled her eyes. "It is not dangerous! It is safer that way in case we get attacked, Ellac."

Gabrielle smiled nervously. "Well..." she walked over to the map that she made a few weeks ago and traced her fingers along the large mountains of Scythia. "Maybe we could take the pass around the river. It is surrounded by trees and we won't be seen easily."

The king smiled, folding his arms. "What a great idea! I vote the river route with Gabrielle."

Kreka and Ellac eyed Xena and she looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You need to vote, Xena. You will break the tie," Kreka said with a scowl on her face.

Xena waved her hand and walked over to the map. "Whatever Gabrielle says." Ellac had a smug grin on his face and his stepmother grunted.

"You always side with her! I say we need another vote to make this fair..." the queen mother suggested.

"I trust Gabrielle and her decision, Kreka," Ellac said. "And my decision is final. We are taking the river route."

Kreka growled loudly then stormed out of the room throwing a bit of a tantrum. Once again, not getting her way because Xena always sided with Gabrielle. Although, even she was out voted, which was most of the time, she still did as she was told and followed through with the according plans.

Xena smirked and nudged Gabrielle's arm. "Someone is in a bad mood," she muttered.

Ellac crept up in between the two women and Xena rolled her eyes. "The river is the correct route, isn't it?"

Gabrielle smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, Ellac, it would be a better route to take. The mountains are another option, but we don't really know the Scythians so it would be best if we stayed off the normal path."

The young king breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. I trust you both of course. No doubt about that," he pat their backs and Xena groaned lowly. "I'm going to see my son before we leave in the morning. You two are dismissed for the day." He walked off then halted, turning around abruptly. "So Xena...about your decision..."

"No," Xena said immediately, without a question.

He sighed, "right. I knew you'd say that," he smiled and left the room.

Now that Anastasia was seventeen and announced as the queen of the empire, Ellac had been bothering Xena to allow him to marry her daughter for the last year. Every time he asked she said no, over and over again, crushing his dreams into the ground.

"You're never going to say 'yes' are you?" Gabrielle smirked.

"So I can allow him to have sex with my daughter whenever he wants? Not a chance in hell, Gabrielle." Xena folded her arms and the blonde rolled her eyes. "Maybe if he outlives me then he can marry her," she smiled smugly.

Gabrielle chuckled and wagged her head. "That poor boy is going to be waiting forever then. Knowing you, you'll never die."

"That's the plan," Xena wrapped her arm around the petite blonde.

* * *

On their way back to the yurt Gabrielle spotted Dengi alone with a young Akitiziri girl and nudged Xena's arm. Xena turned her head and saw the fifteen year old prince talking with the teenage brunette girl. Dengi was obviously more like Attila, very stubborn, or perhaps he was more like his mother.

Xena folded her arms. "Dengi!" she yelled out and the prince cringed, hearing her voice from across the field. He quickly straightened up and smiled at the girl, apologizing to her.

He walked over to the women and frowned. "What is it? I was busy."

"Busy making _friends_?" Xena alleged and the prince rolled his eyes.

"That's a pretty friend you got there," Gabrielle said.

Dengi smiled and turned back, nodding his head at the Akitiziri girl. "She's incredible."

Xena cleared her throat and he turned back around to see her look of distain. "I would hate for your mother to find out you were talking to girls..." she implied with a devious grin.

He scoffed, "I'm not stupid enough to get her pregnant like my brother." He saw the commander's eyes widen and realized he had stepped over his boundaries. "Anyway...we're just talking, that's all."

"Uh huh," Xena frowned. "Go home, Dengi, before I tell Kreka about this. You better not be having these 'talks' with that girl by yourselves."

The prince growled. "You really need a boyfriend, Xena." He turned and walked off.

"Don't need one," Xena said and eyed Gabrielle then gave her a wink. Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and they continued back to the yurt together.

* * *

The two sat inside the yurt as Xena spooned some rice into two bowls and poured broth over it. She grabbed the two bowls and sat down on the floor, opposite Gabrielle. Smiling, she broke off a large piece of flat fluffy bread and handed it to her.

"You don't cook a lot, you know," Gabrielle dug the bread into the broth and stirred it around with the rice. "But you should."

"Thanks Gabrielle," Xena smiled and scooped some rice into the bread.

As they ate silently Gabrielle drank some of her wine and eyed Xena. "Xena..." she whispered and the warrior lifted her eyes while she continued chewing her food. "Would you ever want to go...somewhere else? You know, away from Pannonia for awhile?"

Xena smirked, "something on your mind?"

The blonde shrugged, "I don't know, maybe we could go visit Athens..." she hinted and Xena sighed, wiping her hands on her pants.

"So you can see your home..." Xena alleged and Gabrielle lowered her eyes. "And your school."

"It was just an idea, we don't have to go."

Xena raised her eyebrow. "We can go to Athens if you want," she said and Gabrielle widened her eyes in shock. "You are not a prisoner here, Gabrielle. I am not going to refuse to let you see your home."

Gabrielle smiled and leapt forward, hugging her warmly. "That would mean so much to me!"

The brunette grinned, happy to see Gabrielle so thrilled. She wasn't going to allow her to be sad here, at least not while she was around. "I would do anything for you..."

Gabrielle pulled away. "I know," she cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips generously, catching Xena off guard. "You know...Xander said that your little brothers live in Stagira...maybe we could go find them?"

Xena's kindness soon faded away and began eating again, ignoring what she had said. "They wouldn't want to see me Gabrielle. They know what I have done over the years."

"So? Your brother still loved you even though he knew about what your position was. He went out of his way to help you. He even watched over Anastasia while she attended school in Greece."

Xena scoffed, "and she came back pregnant."

The blonde smirked. "That is beside the point. If he was willing to overlook your way of life then maybe your other brothers can too." She grabbed her wrist preventing her from eating any more food. "Come on Xena, you need to learn to forgive yourself. If I can, I'm sure your brothers can."

"They will hate me."

Gabrielle shook her head and lifted Xena's chin. "You'll never know if you don't find out for yourself. You are not the savage woman that people say you are." She smiled warmly and saw Xena smile weakly, staring into her eyes. "You are capable of a lot of love, you just don't see it, yet."

Xena lowered her eyes shyly. "I love you Gabrielle."

"I love you too, Xena." Gabrielle grinned and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

The Fall of The Great Hun Empire

 _"Superficial goals lead to superficial results." –Attila_

 _"You put people on a pedestal, sooner or later they're going to fall." –Xena_

 _"There's more to being a warrior than skill." –Gabrielle_

 **Attila The Hun** : Known as the "Scourge of God" in the Hun Empire built by his father, Mundzuk and uncle, Rua. His elder brother, Bleda, was king for ten years before Attila battled him for the crown because he believed he would have destroyed the empire. He set across the Hungarian steppes, overthrowing minor kings and took over their lands to take under his belt. His main enemies were the Romans, Visigoths, Franks, Vandals and Ostrogoths.

 **Attila's Real Commander** : A man that was not raised as a Hun, but knew Attila well, was appointed by the Romans to become part of the emperor's court. He was shortly appointed Roman General by Emperor Valentinian, but later betrayed the Roman Empire and fled back to Pannonia to assist Attila as a military commander and emissary. He was sent by Attila to numerous places including Ravenna, Rome, Milan and Constantinople to war with the emperors. He sent many mercenaries to Rome to overthrow the emperor and later advised Attila not to engage in any more wars with Theodosius and Flavius Aetius, knowing that he was growing too arrogant for his own good. Attila ignored his advice and lost against the Romans in 452AD, a year before his death. Attila's commander advised his king not to marry Ildiko and focus on war, but his advice was not taken by Attila. He remained loyal to Attila until his death.

 **The Commander's Secretary:** During a raid in the outskirts of Rome, Attila's commander fought against Flavius Aetius and his Roman army and stumbled upon a woman that he captured as his slave to back to Pannonia with him. The military commander used this slave for personal benefit, knowing that she could read and write in Latin was very valuable to Attila. This slave was able to teach the Hun King how to interpret some Latin texts and worked her way up to become the commander's secretary for the king. The commander and the secretary became very good friends with each other until Attila's death, the secretary left Pannonia and went back to Rome. The commander followed her back to Rome and earned a position back with the emperor's court.

 **Ildiko** : It is not known if Attila was poisoned by his last wife, Ildiko, or if he died from alcohol poisoning and a chronic nose bleed that choked him to death in his sleep. Ildiko supposedly left Pannonia and never returned, resigning from her position as the last Queen of the Hun Empire.

 **Kriemhild** : Also known as Gudrun from Burgundy. She was one of Attila's most infamous and vicious wives and the mother of Attila's twin sons, Erp and Eitil. She gave birth to her sons after Attila's death and had no claim to the empire. Out of fear and paranoia, Kriemhild believed that her sons would betray and kill her once they came of age. She had both of her sons executed when they were children. It was later concluded that Kriemhild was insane and unfit to be Queen of the Huns. She was murdered by Attila's wife, Kreka, in order to save the empire's reputation.

 **Kreka** : Attila's second wife known as the "Barbarian Queen" was his favorite wife. She had fought many battles before her marriage to the Hun King and after his death. She ruled the Hun Empire alongside her sons until her death in battle, ten years after Attila died. She is said to be of Eastern Bulgarian and Mongolian descent. Her trademark were her dark hazel eyes and sharp pale features as well as her long dark straight hair.

 **Cera** : She was the first wife of Attila. Though she has been said to bear more of Attila's children, possibly daughters, she died very young and not much is known about her. Her trademark was her gorgeous long auburn locks and piercing green eyes. She was said to be of Turkic descent.

 **Ellac** : Also known as "Ilak", meaning King of Kings. Contrary to _this_ story, Ellac is actually the son of Attila and Kreka, his second wife. He was the eldest of Kreka's sons. Immediately following his father's death he became the King of the Huns and engaged in a battle against the Goths and Gepids, a different race among the Visigoths. He died after a year of his reign during a battle with the Goths in Pannonia.

 **Dengizich** : The second eldest son of Attila and Kreka took the throne after his brother died and ruled the empire for five years. Ellac expanded Pannonia across the Steppes and Dengizich split the Pannonian Steppes in three parts. He wanted to establish Pannonia's independence against the Bulgarian Huns that wanted to invade. He was able to push the Bulgarian Huns back into Thrace and expand the empire into Scythia. He was later overthrown by his younger brother, Ernak, due to his greed for power and his lack of control of the areas he conquered.

 **Ernak** : The youngest son of Attila and Kreka, was the longest ruling king of the empire after his late father. He ruled the Pannonian Steppes, Scythia, and Altyn Huns for thirty years. He fought against the Gepids and conquered their land then further advanced into Roman territory, fighting against them to gain Pannonia's independence from Roman rule. He was successful and split the empire among the Scythian and Altyn kings with his brother, Dengizich, by his side. After he conquered the Bulgur Huns, he went east and warred against Emperor Justinian of Constantinople.

 **Kurtigur** : The son of Ernak and conqueror of the Caspian Sea and Black Sea Huns as well as the Ukrainian Huns.

 **Utigur** : The second son of Ernak and brother of Kurtigur. He was able to conquer the Gepids and take over the Black Sea tribes but was later pushed out by Emperor Justinian. He retreated back to Pannonia, the heart of the Huns, but later moved to Bulgaria (Thrace) for sanctuary.

 **Csaba** : Son of Anastasia and Ellac, one of the youngest princes of the Huns. He is part of Hungarian folklore and was said to be the strongest warrior among the Huns after the death of Attila. His name means "gift from the heavens". He was said to lead the Huns to victory. This character is entirely fictional and is part of Hungarian folklore but his statue of commemoration is in Budapest, Hungary.

After many years of losses between Dengizich and Ernak as well as Ernak's sons, the Pannonian Huns were overthrown by the Magyars. The Magyars took over the entire dwindling empire and renamed the empire what we know today as Hungary. They ruled over Austria and Hungary for the next four hundred years.


End file.
